Sakura & o Destino das Cartas
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: Um novo inimigo surge, com o objetivo de destruir as cartas e a sua nova dona.Sakura entrará na batalha mais difícil de toda a sua vida,mas poderá contar com um aliado misterioso, o qual tem envolvimento na criação das cartas...
1. A Surpresa

****

A maior parte dos personagens dessa fic não pertecem a mim, mas outro (como Yamato, Mike e etc) são de minha autoria e não devem ser usados sem a minha permissão!

Sakura Card Captor é um anime que não me pertence e não estou lucrando com isso, apenas sou um fã que AMA esse maravilhoso anime.

Titulo: A Surpresa:

****

Beta Reader: Kirina-Li

Já haviam se passado 5 anos desde que Sakura havia mudado todas as cartas e as coisas estavam tranquilas na cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura estava no auge de seus 15 anos, seu corpo havia adquirido belas curvas de tirar o fôlego de qualquer cara e seu belo rosto agora tinha uma expressão mais adulta. Porém continuava ingénua e esse era o seu maior atributo. Tinha uma enorme lista de pretendentes mas não se interessava por nenhum deles, seu coração já tinha dono e ele se chamava Shaoran Li. Já faziam 5 anos desde a sua despedida e nunca mais teve notícias de seu amado, mandou inúmeras cartas, porém não obteve nenhuma resposta. Tinha tanto para dizer a ele, porém não sabia como.

Pensava o quanto fora idiota em não ter se declarado como ele tinha feito, um dia antes de voltar para Hong Kong. O ursinho, que ele fizera com tanto carinho, ficava sobre a cabeceira da cama de Sakura e toda vez que olhava para ele, lembrava do amor de sua vida.

"Shaoran, meu querido e doce Shaoran..."

Era uma doce manhã de Quarta feira e Sakura se preparava para ir ao colégio. Já estava no 2º grau, continuava a odiar matemática e adorar educação física, e estudava na antiga escola de seu irmão, que está no último ano da faculdade junto com Yukito. Seu pai havia deixado de ser professor e passou a se dedicar somente a arqueologia, por isso viajava muito. Suas preocupações eram poucas pois Touya já era um homem com seus 22 anos e Sakura uma jovem com seus 15 anos.

- Bom dia Sakura – Disse uma voz muito familiar assim que a menina entrou na sala.

- Bom dia Tomoyo. – Sakura respondeu com um certo desânimo na voz.

- O que houve Sakura? – Pergunta Tomoyo, muito preocupada com a amiga.

- Não, nada – Diz Sakura e depois força um sorriso amarelo com a finalidade de acabar com a preocupação de Tomoyo.

- Sakura eu sei que...

Tomoyo foi interrompida pela entrada do professor Masao de física:

- Sentem-se todos. Eu tenho uma novidade para vocês.

Imediatamente todos os alunos se sentaram e aguardaram os dizeres do professor.

- Bom turma, nós estamos no meio do 1º semestre, porém teremos um novo aluno que nos acompanhará pelo resto desse e provavelmente do outro semestre. Pode entrar...

De repente a porta da sala se abre e por ela entra um jovem alto, forte, moreno, com o cabelo castanho claro todo bagunçado, e um par de olhos castanhos com uma expressão muito séria e ao mesmo tempo muito sedutora. Todas as garotas da sala começaram a elogiar e a fofocar sobre o rapaz mas quando Sakura o viu quase caiu da cadeira.

- Turma, silêncio! Esse é Shaoran Li, a família dele veio de Hong Kong, vieram passar uma temporada aqui no Japão.

- Sakura você viu? É o Shaoran.– Sussurrou Tomoyo no ouvido da amiga. que ainda estava surpresa com o fato.

Sakura fitava Shaoran com uma grande emoção e ansiedade. Seus olhos verde esmeralda brilhavam espectacularmente, como a muito tempo não faziam. Porém esse olhar foi quebrado pela expressão indiferente que Shaoran teve ao ver Sakura. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da jovem de longos cabelos castanhos.

" Será que ele não me ama mais? Será que ele encontrou outra pessoa?"

- Pode se sentar ao lado de Sayo, meu jovem. –Disse o professor, apontando um lugar vazio na 3ª fileira ao lado de uma linda jovem.

Shaoran imediatamente foi se sentar ao lado da jovem de 15 anos, com a qual começou a ter uma conversa muito animada. Sayo era uma garota linda. Seus longos cabelos loiros formavam cachos nas pontas, sua pela branca como a neve, lindos olhos dourados, o corpo era considerado "perfeito" com lindas curvas, seios fartos e uma bunda volumosa e empinada de modo que não ficava vulgar. Além de ser bonita, era muito inteligente. Sabia matemática como ninguém e sempre tinha notas acima da média. Seu ex- namorado era um garoto do 3º ano do colegial, o mais popular do colégio, com o qual havia terminado á cerca de 1 semana.

Sayo e Shaoran estavam tendo uma conversa muito animada. Shaoran parecia que nem havia notado Sakura, o que fez a jovem cair em um desespero profundo, era como se tivesse estilhaçado o seu coração em mil pedaços. Logo o professor interrompeu a conversar de Sayo e Shaoran, alegando que queria começar a aula. O professor começou a escrever no quadro e Sakura , que passara a usar óculos quando precisava enxergar o quadro negro, colocou os seus óculos. Os óculos eram com lentes finas porém com formato "fundo de garrafa", o que tirava uma parte da beleza do rosto de Sakura. A jovem estava com uma expressão muito triste no rosto. Poderia esperar a vida toda por Shaoran, porém não conseguia suportar a sua frieza e indiferença.

Sakura mal conseguia prestar a atenção nas aulas, só pensava no motivo de Shaoran ter mudado tanto. O professor chamou Sakura, Shaoran e Sayo para resolver os 3 problemas que estavam no quadro. Sayo o resolveu com facilidade, Shaoran também, porém Sakura não conseguia se concentrar.

- Senhorita Kinomoto, não consegue resolver? – Perguntou o professor, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Sakura dá uma olhada em Shaoran que estava ao seu lado, porém parecia que nem tinha notado. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura.

- Não sei professor. – Respondeu a jovem com uma voz quase muda.

- Mas a senhorita fez o dever de casa.

- Sim, mas é que eu não estou me sentindo bem.

- A senhorita gostaria de ir até a enfermaria?

- Sim.

- Professor eu posso ir junto com ela? – Perguntou Tomoyo. já se levantando da cadeira.

- Sim, mas não demore senhorita Daidouji.

Invés de irem á enfermaria, Sakura e Tomoyo foram para o banheiro, onde Sakura começou a chorar descontroladamente.

- Tomoyo você viu. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse uma desconhecida! Além disso a Sayo ficou se jogando pra cima dele, e ele bem que gostou! E eu nem posso culpá-lo, ela é perfeita.

- Sakura não diga isso. Você é uma menina muito bonita, é gentil e amável com todos... –Disse Tomoyo tentando consolar a amiga.

- Mas é esse o problema Tomoyo. Eu ainda sou uma menina, acho que ele quer uma mulher e a Sayo é essa mulher. Ele voltou muito diferente, não é mais uma criança, ele está mais forte e mais bonito, quem sabe que experiências ele adquiriu.

- É impossível que ele não te ame mais.

- Mas porque então ele não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas cartas ? Por que não me avisou que ia voltar pra cá? Por que ele me olha com tanta frieza? –Disse Sakura continuando a chorar.

- Eu não sei Sakura.

Sakura e Tomoyo passaram boa parte da aula de física no banheiro e quando voltaram já estava na aula de Educação Física. Rapidamente as duas se trocaram e foram para a quadra.

- Estão atrasadas! – Reclamou a professora.

- Desculpe –Pediram as duas em coro.

- Bom, Sakura e Sayo vão correr os 100 metros. Preparadas?

- Sim! –Respondeu Sayo muito confiante.

- Sim. –Respondeu Sakura bem desanimada.

As duas ficaram em suas posições e logo foi dada a largada.

- Vai Sakura! –Torcia Tomoyo animadamente.

As duas corriam numa velocidade surpreendente, porém a vencedora foi Sakura, por cerca de segundos. Todas aplaudiram Sakura, o que fez a jovem se sentir um pouco melhor. Sayo estava indo para o chuveiro com o nariz empinado.

- Apenas sorte... –Disse a jovem enciumada.

( Obs: As aulas dos garotos são separadas das garotas.)

A aula prosseguiu normalmente e em seguida todas foram para o chuveiro. Havia um grupinho de amigas conversando animadamente, ou melhor, gritando animadamente.

- E aí Sayo você vai pegar o tal de Shaoran Li? Ele é um gato... –Perguntou uma garota morena com jeito de puta.

- Não sei, talvez sim, mas eu ainda estou em dúvida se volto com o Matsumoto.

- O gato do 3º ano?

- É sim, ele pediu para voltar comigo, mas o Shaoran é um docinho.

- Ah Sayo, os dois são lindos! –Disse uma ruiva feiosa, com o mesmo jeito da morena.

Sakura estava no chuveiro, porém ouvia todos os comentários infames feitos por Sayo e suas amigas.

- Não liga pra isso Sakura, você sabe como essas garotas são. –Sussurrou Tomoyo, no ouvido de Sakura.

Enquanto isso no vestiário masculino, Shaoran ouvia comentários a respeito de sua recente amizade com Sayo.

- É cara, você tirou a sorte grande! Sayo é uma das garotas mais gatas desse colégio! – Disse um garoto com um olhar muito malicioso.

Shaoran não ligava muito para os comentários maliciosos dos colegas, saiu do chuveiro se enrolou em uma toalha, quando de repente ouviu um garoto comentando a respeito de Sakura.

- Eu soube que ela ganhou da Sayo hoje. Ela também é muito gostosa, bem que queria prová-la.

Shaoran foi na direcção do garoto e com um olhar de fúria, o jogou contra a parede e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

- OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA DELA ! MAS RESPEITO AO FALAR DA SAKURA PERTO DE MIM! – Gritava Shaoran, furioso com os comentários infames feitos pelo garoto.

Continua...

Será que Shaoran deixou de amar mesmo Sakura? O que será que o fez mudar? O que ele foi fazer no Japão? Será que ele ficará com Sayo? E Sakura, perderá o seu amor definitivamente ou será que ele ainda a ama? Tantas são as perguntas...

Não percam o próximo capítulo!

P.S: ME MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS PLEASE! ELES SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES! -


	2. A Dor de Sakura

****

A dor de Sakura...

Beta-Reader: Kirina- Li

Calma cara, eu só tava brincando! – Respondeu o garoto surpreso pela atitude de Shaoran e com medo de levar uma surra.

Com a movimentação o professor entrou correndo no vestiário, imediatamente separou Shaoran do garoto.

O que está havendo aqui? –Perguntou o professor com uma expressão nem um pouco contente no rosto.

Esse retardado veio pra cima de mim!

Bom eu não quero mais saber de brigas entenderam? Shaoran é o seu 1º dia, melhor se comportar melhor, agora é melhor vocês irem para a sala.

Eu heim! Parece até que ela é tua namorada, você já tem a Sayo, deixa a Sakura prós outros! Afinal, vocês nem se conhecem!

Shaoran saiu do vestiário deixando o garoto no vácuo e foi na direcção a sala. As aulas prosseguiram tranquilamente, Sakura ainda estava muito triste por causa da mudança de Shaoran. Logo chegou o recreio, Sakura e Tomoyo foram lanchar com um grupo de amigas, enquanto Shaoran foi lanchar com Sayo e suas amigas.

E aí Shaoran como é a sua vida lá em Hong Kong? –Perguntou Sayo.

É divertido, é um lugar muito agradável, porém muito diferente daqui.

Você já tinha vindo pra cá antes?

Sim, quando eu era criança passei um ano aqui.

Deixou alguma namorada lá em Hong Kong? –Disse a ruiva do vestiário.

Não...

Está gostando de alguém? –Perguntou a morena.

Shaoran reflectiu por alguns instantes...

Não.

Naku (Ruiva), Sora (Morena) vocês estão constrangido o Shaoran. –Disse Sayo.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e as amigas estavam lanchando embaixo de uma árvore, todas comentavam sobre o novo aluno...

Ele é muito lindo não acham?

Ai Nazuna, um como esse não cai na nossa rede.

É verdade Kari, o que você acha dele Tomoyo?

Tomoyo trocou olhares com Sakura e em seguida respondeu:

Parece ser um garoto muito gentil...

E o que você acha Sakura?

Eu?

É, o que você acha do Shaoran?

Bem, eu...

Ah vocês formariam um belo casal! –Disse Kari muito animada.

As palavras de Kari fizeram Sakura se lembrar do dia em que Shaoran se declarou pra ela, se lembrou de como ele estava tratando-a actualmente e várias lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Sakura.

Vamos ao banheiro Sakura? –Tomoyo puxou a amiga e foi em direcção ao banheiro.

No caminho cruzaram com Shaoran e Sayo que estava de "braço dado" com o rapaz. Shaoran e Sakura se olharam nos olhos, fazendo com que mais lágrimas escorressem do rosto da jovem.

Vamos Shaoran. –Disse Sayo ao puxar o jovem rapaz.

O último olhar que Shaoran lançou em Sakura fez com que a jovem se acalmasse.

O que houve Sakura? –Pergunta Tomoyo meio intrigada.

Não sei, mas o olhar de Shaoran estava diferente... É como si... ainda se importasse comigo. –Disse Sakura secando as lágrimas.

Mas lógico que ele ainda se importa! Vocês só não tiveram chance de conversar e descobrir o que está havendo...

Tem razão Tomoyo, eu preciso conversar com ele.

"Ah Shaoran, meu querido e amado Shaoran, como quero ficar junto com ti"

Logo o sinal tocou, avisando que o recreio terminado.

Temos que ir para a sala Sakura.

Vamos sim Tomoyo. –Disse um pouco mais aliviada.

Algo dentro de Sakura dizia que ela e Shaoran se resolveriam logo e finalmente ficaria em seus braços para sempre, esperava esse momento ansiosa, já que nesses cinco anos Sakura começou a sentir um desejo indomável por Shaoran, todos os dias que passou sem vê-lo, imaginava os dois juntos, imaginava ele nu... No fim, acabava se constrangido com seus próprios pensamentos e acabava por culpar os "malditos hormónios".

As aulas prosseguiram tranquilas até que chegaram ao fim. Sakura foi para casa, aquele havia sido o dia mais longo de toda a sua vida.

Cheguei...

Demoro em mostrenga! –Disse Touya com uma pequena mala nas mãos.

Ué aonde você vai? –Perguntou Sakura intrigada.

Vô pra casa do Yukito, tem umas coisas que eu preciso terminar de estudar. Eu já fiz o jantar, não esquece de trancar tudo depois que eu sair.

Touya que dia o papai volta?

Acho que Quarta que vem, to indo mostrenga.

Logo Touya saiu deixando Sakura sozinha, a jovem tinha um pouco de inveja do irmão, pois Sakura sabia que Touya não ia pra casa de Yukito só para estudar...

Sakura percebera isso a uns 2 meses atrás quando Yukito foi dormir na casa dela. Foi numa madrugada em que não conseguia dormir e de repente ouviu uns sons estranhos, ficou com medo achando que eram ladrões ou fantasmas, porém acabou criando coragem e foi verificar o que era. Os barulhos vinham do quarto de Touya, a porta estava apenas encostada, Sakura olhou pela fenda e viu Yukito dormindo nu deitado de bruços na cama de Touya, e sobre ele estava Touya também nu e de bruços, os dois estavam face com face e com um sorriso no rosto, estavam suados e com as cabelos sendo movidos pela brisa da noite, os dois corpos nus adormecidos eram banhados pela luz da lua cheia. Sakura sabia o que tinha acontecido ali e estava muito feliz por seu irmão afinal ele estava junto com o amor de sua vida, esperava ela também poder ficar com o seu...

****

N/T: Eu sei, eu sei esse capitulo ficou muito curto... Mas eu só escrevi até aqui! Hahaueaueaueauheuhae Bom pessoal valeu pelos comentários eles foram de grande ajuda!  
Obrigado a: Carolline, Miho, Natalle, Renata Silva, Marin-aguia, Na-maria, Kirisu-chan, Mila Fontes.


	3. A Conversa com Tomoyo

****

A Conversa com Tomoyo...

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Sakura jantou, tomou um banho e foi para o quarto contar sobre a volta de Shaoran para Kero. Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava em casa jantando, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Algo errado meu filho? –Pergunta Yelan, a mãe de Shaoran.

Não nada, eu vou tomar um banho...

Shaoran entrou no chuveiro e ficou embaixo dele por um bom tempo. Reflectia sobre tudo que havia ocorrido em seu 1o dia de aula no novo colégio.

Sakura...

O jovem rapaz pensava em Sakura, em como estava bonita, quando olhou para baixo e se constrangeu consigo mesmo, percebendo que seu corpo a desejava.

Sakura conversou tudo com Kero que não entendia direito o porque do retorno de Shaoran ao Japão. Sakura observava a linda noite estrelada, Shaoran fazia o mesmo da varanda de seu prédio.

Será que ele(a) está vendo essa noite tão linda? –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto viam a lua cheia.

Era uma tranquila manhã de Quinta-Feira, o sol brilhava e haviam poucas nuvens no céu azul. Sakura se arrumava para o colégio, seu irmão havia passado a noite na casa de Yukito como já era previsto. A jovem de longos cabelos castanhos pegou a sua bicicleta e foi para o colégio.

Bom dia Sakura, está se sentindo melhor? –Perguntou Tomoyo ainda preocupada com a amiga.

Bom dia Tomoyo, estou sim...

Enquanto as duas andavam em direcção a sala deram de cara com Sayo e suas amigas.

Sakura eu soube que ontem você estava se sentindo mal, espero que esteja melhor.

Estou sim, obrigada Sayo...

De nada. Sorri Vamos meninas temos de ir para a sala.

Logo todas foram para a sala de aula, se sentaram em seus respectivos lugares, Shaoran chegou um minuto antes do professor. A aula prosseguiu tranquila, Sayo ficava dando em cima de Shaoran a aula inteira, quando chegou a hora do recreio, Matsumoto foi falar com Sayo e enquanto isso Shaoran estava em cima de uma árvore do lado de fora do colégio. Matsumoto era um jovem realmente atraente, deveria ter mais ou menos, 1,85 de altura, uns 18 anos, era forte, tinha a pele branca, tinha cabelos pretos e belos olhos acinzentados, uma voz suave porém muito provocante.

E ai Sayo? Qual a sua resposta? Você volta comigo ou não?

Olha Matsumoto você é muito legal, mas o que tivemos acabou...

Tudo bem, mas te garanto que tudo que eu te ensinei ninguém mais sabe, não é minha querida menina que agora é mulher?

Matsumoto o que tivemos acabou, foi muito bom, mas acabou...

Você que sabe gatinha...

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam com Nazuna e Kari sentadas em um banco do lado de fora do colégio. Sakura estava no mundo da lua, ainda estava surpresa e muito triste, as amigas conversavam animadamente, Sakura tentava prestar atenção, porém não conseguia. Tomoyo fitava a amiga, até que desviou o olhar e viu Shaoran sozinho em cima de uma árvore.

Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto... –Disse Tomoyo ao se levantar apressada.

A jovem de longos cabelos preto-acinzentados foi em direcção a árvore em que Shaoran estava, o jovem parecia perdido em um mar de pensamentos.

Shaoran, podemos conversar? –Disse Tomoyo com sua doçura habitual.

A voz de Tomoyo fez com que Shaoran saísse de seu mar de pensamentos, o jovem desceu da árvore e fitou Tomoyo dos pés a cabeça. Ainda não havia feito isso, a jovem Tomoyo não era mais a menina que conhecera a cinco anos atrás, já era uma moça, porém não perdera sua doçura. Seus longos cabelos pretos-acinzentados se moviam com a brisa, seus olhos azuis-safira continuavam a ter um brilho espectacular, seu corpo já era de uma mulher...

Fazem cinco anos não é Shaoran?

É sim...

Pelo visto não se importou muito comigo, e pior, parece que não se importou com Sakura...

Não é isso...

Então estou enganada? Não agiu de maneira fria connosco?

Agi...

Shaoran você se lembra o que eu lhe falei sobre os vários tipos de sentimentos?

Lembro...

Alguns deles se guardam no fundo do coração, como os meus, que apesar de terem se passado cinco anos não mudaram. Tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu realmente sinto por você, mas o meu sentimento é diferente do de Sakura. Eu posso amá-lo pra sempre e ser feliz mesmo que esse sentimento não seja correspondido, porque a sua felicidade é a minha, como a de Sakura também é a minha. Ela é minha melhor amiga e ela te ama muito Shaoran, só que o sentimento dela é tão intenso que já penetrou na alma dela... Mas e você Shaoran não a ama mais a ponto de faze-la chorar?

Eu...

Shaoran eu te procurei por toda a parte! Vamos lanchar? –Disse Sayo ao se aproximar de Shaoran.

Sayo se surpreendeu ao ver Shaoran junto com Tomoyo, e não feliz com a cena.

Estou interrompendo?

Não, eu só estava perguntando ao Shaoran se ele estava gostando do novo colégio e se tinha algum interesse em alguma actividade extra. Depois que você pensar a respeito do que sente, me procure ou a Sakura... Até logo Sayo, até logo Shaoran...

Tomoyo olhou Shaoran nos olhos e depois partiu. Shaoran observava a amiga de Sakura, a algum tempo reflectira sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos de Tomoyo, mesmo sem manter contacto nenhum. No início achava que Tomoyo gostava de Sakura, porém depois percebeu que o que ela sentia pela amiga era uma enorme estima e uma grande amizade, mas no fundo seu coração batia por ele, mas em nenhum momento a amiga de Sakura pensou em se declarar. A jovem de lindos olhos azuis sabia que a felicidade de Shaoran estava com Sakura, a amizade e a estima pela amiga eram maiores que o amor por Shaoran. Shaoran ficou intrigado...

"Por que Tomoyo resolveu dizer que me amava? Sem dúvida tenho que conversar com ela novamente..." –Pensava o jovem rapaz.

Você decidiu entrar em algum clube, Shaoran?

Vou pensar e depois vou falar com Tomoyo...

Tomoyo é uma garota muito responsável, não é a toa que foi escolhida junto com Sakura para coordenar a entrada e a saída de todos os alunos nos clubes. –Disse Sayo com uma certa inveja. –Bom ,vamos lanchar Shaoran?

Vamos...

Tomoyo já estava chegando aonde estavam suas amigas.

Nossa Tomoyo você demorou eim! –Disse Kari.

É...

Sakura fitava a amiga com curiosidade, Tomoyo passou mais da metade do recreio no banheiro.

A professora de música encontrou comigo no banheiro e começamos a conversar sobre os ensaios, nem percebemos o tempo passar. –Disse Tomoyo "lendo" os pensamentos de Sakura.

Tomoyo comeu seu lanche e continuou a conversar com Sakura e as outras meninas. Enquanto isso Shaoran estava junto com Sayo e as amigas dela, porém o jovem rapaz estava muito reflexivo. A conversa que tivera com Tomoyo, mexeu com ele. Precisava conversar com ela novamente, ainda não tinha conseguido esclarecer tudo. Não entedia várias coisas, se Sakura o amava porque não respondera nenhuma de suas cartas? Porque não deu notícias? Tantas perguntas e logo as respostas virão à tona...

N/T: E ai curtiram esse epi? Eu sei que ele ficou curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem comentários dizendo o que acharam!

P.S: Daqui a pouco eu vou voltar as aulas e talvez demore bastante para escrever e digitar os outro epis,mas vou fazer o possível para ser rápido, ainda tenho que actualizar Sailor Moon Astral e A Vida de um Hanyou.

Ah quase esqueci! EU quero agrader a : Miho, Marin e Hackers! Valeu!


	4. Na Casa de Sayo

****

Na casa de Sayo

Beta-Reader: Kirina Li

O recreio logo chegou ao fim, todos os alunos voltaram para as salas. Shaoran observava Sakura de maneira discreta e de vez em quando trocava olhares com Tomoyo que estava com um doce sorriso estampado no rosto. As aulas prosseguiram tranquilamente, Sayo tentava puxar assunto com Shaoran, porém o jovem estava muito pensativo, e estava determinado a conversar com Tomoyo novamente, ainda tinha muitas dúvidas.

Logo as aulas se encerraram e todos os alunos se preparavam para ir embora, Tomoyo se despediu de Sakura e estava prestes a entrar no carro com suas guarda-costas (algumas coisas nunca mudam "). Shaoran ia na direcção da jovem, porém alguém o segurou pelo braço.

Shaoran você pode me ajudar? Eu não entendi nada de trigonometria... –Disse Sayo.

Shaoran olhou para onde Tomoyo estava, porém a jovem já havia entrado no carro e partido.

Você se incomoda de me ajudar?

Não, tudo bem... –Disse Shaoran meio desanimado.

Ai obrigada! –Disse Sayo muito empolgada.

Logo os dois foram para a casa de Sayo, que não era muito longe dali. Era uma casa bem grande, os pais da jovem pertenciam a classe média alta, não havia ninguém em casa e Sayo levou Shaoran para o seu quarto.

Eu já volto, você quer alguma coisa? –Perguntou Sayo.

Não, obrigado...

Fica a vontade eu já volto.

Sayo saiu do quarto e deixou Shaoran sozinho, sentado em uma poltrona.

Sakura...

Shaoran esperou Sayo por mais de meia hora, até que a jovem entrou no quarto vestindo um roupão branco, e toda encharcada, o roupão era quase que transparente. Shaoran ficou boquiaberto, até o mais fiel dos homens se excitaria com aquele corpo espectacular, apesar de ter apenas 15 anos seu corpo era muito mais gostoso que o de muitas mulheres adultas. Aquela visão fez o sangue de Shaoran ferver, um instinto percorria o corpo do jovem adolescente, uma vontade quase que encontrolavel de provar daquele corpo com medidas perfeitas.

Desculpa a demora Shaoran, é que eu esqueci de pegar uma roupa pra mim...

Sayo foi até a guarda roupa que ficava ao lado da poltrona em que Li estava sentado, o rapaz ainda estava de queixo caído. Sayo pegou uma roupa qualquer e saiu de perto de Shaoran.

Eu já volto...

Assim que Sayo bateu a porta, Shaoran acordou do "feitiço" da garota, já tinha percebido que Sayo era bonita, mas não dessa maneira...

"Será que ela veio assim por ingenuidade? O que será que ela tá querendo?" –Pensava Shaoran.

Sayo voltou para o quarto 15 minutos depois, a jovem vestia uma calça comprida colada preta e uma blusa de mesma cor também colada com um baita de um decote.

Ai Shaoran desculpa eu ter demorado tanto, é que eu tava muito suada...

Não tudo bem... –Disse o rapaz meio constrangido. –Bom Sayo, o que você não entendeu?

A partir das relações métricas do triângulo rectângulo...

Logo Shaoran começou a explicar toda a matéria para Sayo, quando terminaram já eram quase 21h.

Agora eu entendi, obrigada Shaoran.

De nada.

A gente ficou um tempão estudando, vamos fazer um lanche?

Tudo bem...

A cozinheira sou eu, por isso não espere muita coisa... Sorri

Eu te ajudo...

Ah não Shaoran! Você é a visita...

Eu não me incomodo...

Então tá, vamos lá na cozinha...

Os dois foram para a cozinha, Sayo fez bolinhos de batata com carne e Shaoran fez um chá para tomarem depois de comer. Os dois lancharam e depois lavaram a louça, já eram quase 22:30h os pais de Sayo só chegavam depois das 23h...

Bom Sayo, tá ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir...

Tudo bem, eu vou com você até o portão.

Sayo levou Shaoran até o portão, quando saíram viram que a noite estava linda, toda estrelada e que a rua estava deserta.

Até logo Sayo...

Sayo deu um beijo no rosto de Shaoran que pegou no canto da boca...

Até logo Shaoran, obrigada por me ajudar, a gente se vê amanhã.

Sayo deu uma ultima olhada em Shaoran, seus olhos dourados tinham um brilho muito sedutor. Aquele olhos, aquele corpo, aquela noite, era uma tentação díficil de resistir, porém ele conseguira, não sabia como, mas conseguira.

O jovem foi caminhando pela noite, estava muito reflexivo, a brisa da noite bagunçava seus cabelos castanhos. Shaoran estava muito confuso, não sabia que caminho seguir...

Conhecia Sayo a pouquíssimo tempo, porém ela já conseguira fazer seu sangue ferver... Shaoran estava inseguro, resistira as encantados de Sayo, mas não tinha certeza se resistiria novamente...

"A carne é fraca..." –Pensava Shaoran.

****

N/T: Eu sei pessoal que esse epi ficou curtinho, mas me mandem comentáriossssssssss please! Eu sei que eu to demorando pra digitar as história (Sailor Moon Astral nem se fala!) é que o colégio tá tomando todo o meu tempo, mas eu juro que logo publico o próximo epi!

Eu quero agradecer a todos que me enviaram comentários!

Obrigado: Betawebster, Fernanda Kinomoto, Natalle, Marin-Aguia, Renata Silvia, Hakesh-chan.! OBRIGADOOOOOOOOOOOO-

(Se esqueci de alguém, me mande um comentário que eu coloco aqui.)


	5. Sentimentos Destruídos

****

Sentimentos destruídos

Beta-Reader: Kirina Li

Era uma nublada manhã de Sexta-Feira, o sol estava escondido atrás das nuvens, os alunos já estavam todos na sala, porém quando Shaoran chegou todos começaram a cochichar e a dar lhe "parabéns" e que "tirou a sorte grande". Todos com excepção de Sakura e Tomoyo bateram palmas quando Shaoran se sentou ao lado de Sayo, quando fitou Sakura, a jovem virou o rosto, porém ele pode ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. Tomoyo o fitou e fez um sinal de "negação" com a cabeça e Shaoran pode ver a decepção no olhar da jovem de olhos cor de safira.

Quando chegou a hora do recreio, Shaoran foi tentar conversar com Tomoyo novamente, porém a jovem estava muito decepcionada.

Tomoyo o que está acontecendo? Porque tá todo mundo me parabenizando?

Eu acho que você sabe muito bem Shaoran, ou você acha que ninguém sabe da sua "visita" a casa da Sayo?

Shaoran nunca tinha visto Tomoyo daquele jeito, ela que sempre tinha uma expressão doce e serena no rosto, estava decepcionada e desapontada, e a tristeza era impossível de se esconder, estavam nos olhos de jovem de cabelos negros-acinzentados.

Mas eu não fiz nada Tomoyo!

Não é o que se diz por aí Shaoran. O que você faz não é da minha conta, mas eu nunca esperei que você fosse fazer esse tipo de coisa com a Sakura e comigo também...

Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Shaoran você foi a casa de Sayo, ficaram lá sozinhos até tarde da noite. Nenhuma matéria demoraria tanto para ser ensinada.

Tomoyo eu juro que não aconteceu nada.

Shaoran você não precisa me dar nenhuma justificativa, bom eu vou indo, tenho de conversar com a Sakura. Até logo Shaoran. –Disse Tomoyo ao sair andando.

Shaoran? –Disse uma voz muito familiar.

Sayo, você já ouviu a história que estão contando por aí?

Sim, a Sora já me contou, todos acham que dormimos juntos.

Quem começou isso? –Disse Shaoran bem alterado.

Eu não sei, mas tem que ser alguém que nos viu sair do colégio e tenha nos seguido...

Shaoran não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, sabia que tinha desapontado sua amiga que lhe deu tanta força para que ele se declara-se para Sakura. A única pessoa que sacrificou os próprios sentimentos para que ele tivesse a chance de ser feliz. Além disso fez Sakura chorar, a pessoa mais especial desse mundo para ele, prometera que sempre a protegeria de tudo, e foi o seu principal carrasco...

Tomoyo e Sakura estavam no terraço do colégio, Sakura estava chorando desconsoladamente no ombro da amiga, que só podia consola-la.

Tomoyo eu não aguento mais chorar por ele. Parece que ele realmente não sente mais nada por mim. Ele tá muito diferente, nem sequer olhou nos meus olhos, ele prefere ficar junto com a Sayo, ele até dormiu com ela... –Disse Sakura desesperada e com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.

Calma Sakura. –Disse Tomoyo abraçando a amiga com toda a força.

Tomoyo ele tá conseguindo destruir o lindo sentimento que eu tenho por ele... –Disse Sakura secando as lágrimas e olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Tomoyo.

O que quer dizer Sakura?

Eu acho que já não gosto mais dele...

O que está dizendo Sakura!

É verdade Tomoyo, o Shaoran que eu tanto amo desapareceu. Eu podia esperar por ele durante toda a minha vida, mas se ele mudou, não tenho mais por quem esperar, eu também tenho que mudar...

Sakura eu...

Tomoyo eu sei que o que estou dizendo é confuso, mas agora estou determinado a esquecê-lo da mesma maneira que ele me esqueceu, eu sei que vai doer muito, mas eu não tenho outra escolha...

Se você acha que esse é o melhor para você, eu vou te apoiar em tudo que você precisar.

Obrigada Tomoyo...

Sakura ficou um tempo abraçada com Tomoyo depois voltaram para a sala, os olhos de Sakura estavam inchados e avermelhados, porém a jovem estava determinada a esquecer Shaoran Li. Quando Sakura e Tomoyo retornaram a sala, todos os alunos inclusive o professor já estavam lá. Shaoran fitou Sakura e Tomoyo, os olhos de Tomoyo continuavam a Ter a mesma expressão de decepção, mas a maior surpresa foi Sakura, a jovem fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça, seu rosto tinha uma expressão de rancor e tristeza.

"Nada mais..." –Pensou Sakura.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Shaoran, o jovem ficou com uma horrível sensação de perda...

Senhorita Kinomoto, Senhorita Daidouji queiram ter a gentileza de se sentar.

Logo Sakura e Tomoyo seguiram em direcção a seus lugares. A aula prosseguiu tranquila, Sakura tentava prestar o máximo de atenção possível na aula, enquanto Shaoran fitava-a o tempo todo. Em nenhum momento a jovem trocou olhares com ele. Shaoran estava muito preocupado com Sakura, tanto que não ouvia o que o professor dizia.

As aulas prosseguiram tranquilas até que o sinal tocou e as aulas se enceraram.

Antes que todos saiam, quero lhes avisar que o baile da primavera é daqui a duas semanas. –Disse o professor.

Depois do comunicado, todos os alunos saíram e foram embora. Na porta do colégio, Sakura se despedia de Tomoyo.

Tô indo Tomoyo, a gente se vê amanhã no piquenique com as meninas... –Disse Sakura meio desanimada.

Se anima Sakura, amanhã a gente vai se divertir. –Disse Tomoyo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Sakura abraçou Tomoyo e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto...

Obrigada por me ajudar nesse momento tão difícil. –Disse Sakura abraçando Tomoyo ainda mais forte.

Sakura você pode contar comigo sempre. Eu estarei sempre com você, seremos amigas para sempre. –Disse Tomoyo retribuindo o abraço.

Até logo Tomoyo.

Até logo Sakura, qualquer coisa você me liga.

Tá, obrigada Tomoyo...

Logo Sakura pegou sua bicicleta e foi embora, enquanto isso Tomoyo aguardava que suas guarda-costas fossem buscá-la, quando de repente deu de cara com Shaoran.

Oi Tomoyo... –Disse o jovem rapaz.

Shaoran... –Disse Tomoyo de maneira muito fria.

Tomoyo eu juro que não fiz nada com a Sayo.

Shaoran você não tem que jurar nada, a vida é sua e você faz com ela o que quiser.

Tomoyo você precisa acreditar em mim, eu não dormi com a Sayo.

Mas teve chance?

Sim, mas não dormi.

Me diga uma coisa Shaoran, você teve outros relacionamentos nesses cinco anos?

Sim, mas eu não consegui parar de pensar na Sakura...

Você sabe o que a Sakura fez nesses cinco anos? – Pergunta Tomoyo olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Shaoran.

Não...

Ela te esperou Shaoran, não gostou, nem namorou com mais ninguém, ela tinha esperança que você voltasse pra ela. Sakura é uma menina encantadora e já teve muito pretendentes, porém não teve nada com nenhum deles...

Eu não...

Shaoran você está muito diferente, será que você ainda ama a Sakura?

Nesse instante as guarda costas de Tomoyo chegaram.

Senhorita desculpe o atraso... –Disse uma delas.

Pense nisso Shaoran, será que você ainda ama a Sakura? –Disse Tomoyo dando uma ultima olhada em Li e entrando no carro.

Shaoran ficou parado ali por alguns instantes, imóvel...

Sakura...

Uma pequena e intrometida lágrima, escorreu pelo rosto do jovem chinês, que logo foi caminhando para casa de cabeça baixa.

"Então Sakura e Shaoran já se conheciam? Interessante... O que será que aconteceu para eles se afastarem? Vou descobrir por mim mesma" –Pensou Sayo ao sair de trás da árvore cujo a qual estava escondida.

Shaoran chegou em casa, sua mãe estava na comida preparando um lanche.

Oi meu filho, como foi o seu dia?

Bom... Eu vou pro meu quarto, tenho muita lição de casa...

Tudo bem, o seu lanche ficará pronto daqui a pouco.

Não, eu não to com fome... –Disse Shaoran subindo para o quarto.

O jovem rapaz se jogou na cama, onde começou a lembrar de todos os momentos que tivera com Sakura a cinco anos atrás, várias lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Shaoran.

Porque as coisas tem que ser desse jeito? –Disse Shaoran ao botar o travesseiro no rosto e começar a chorar desconsoladamente.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama, reflectindo a respeito de Shaoran. Até que viu o ursinho feito por ele, e tomou uma decisão: Pegou o ursinho e o guardou no fundo do seu armário.

Preciso te esquecer Shaoran Li. –Disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sakura você está bem? É por causa daquele moleque né? Quando eu pegá-lo... –Disse Kero irritado.

Não se preocupe Kero eu estou bem, só não esperava que as coisas fossem ficar dessa maneira. –Disse Sakura secando as lágrimas.

"Porque as coisas tem que ser desse jeito?" –Pensava Sakura enquanto se segurava para não chorar de novo...

As coisas não estão fáceis para Shaoran e Sakura, a única feliz com isso é Sayo... O que será que ela pretende?

****

N/T: ME MANDEM COMENTÁRIOSSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEE! ELES SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES!


	6. Yamato & um piquenique muito divertido

****

Yamato & um piquenique muito divertido.

Beta-Reader: Kirina Li

Era uma doce tarde de Sábado, Sakura, Tomoyo e Nazuna estavam no parque fazendo um piquenique, as três aguardavam Kari que como sempre estava atrasada.

Pra variar a Kari está muito atrasada... –Disse Nazuna.

Uns quinze minutos depois, as três avistaram Kari e um garoto ao lado dela, deveria Ter um 1,85 de altura, aparentava uns 17 anos, com olhos cor de safira, cabelos castanhos e usava óculos, o jovem tinha um olhar terno e gentil.

Até que enfim Kari! Quem é esse? –Perguntou Nazuna curiosa.

Desculpe o atraso gente. Esse é o Yamato ele é do 2º ano, nós somos amigos a muito tempo, eu achei que seria legal chamá-lo para vir ao piquenique.

Eu me chamo Yamato Takani, desculpe Ter vindo sem a autorização de todas vocês...

Não tem problema nenhum... –Disse Tomoyo com sua doçura habitual.

Yamato, essas são Tomoyo Daidouji, Nazuna Wada e essa é Sakura Kinomoto –Disse Kari apresentando todas as amigas.

Prazer em conhecê-lo –Disseram Nazuna e Tomoyo em coro.

Sakura estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos, nem tinha percebido a presença de Kari e Yamato.

Sakura, acorda mulher! –Gritou Nazuna.

Hã? O quê ? Oi Kari... –Disse Sakura meio constrangida

Oi Sakura. –Disse Kari sorrindo. - Ai meu Deus, as minhas chaves sumiram! –Disse Kari muito preocupada.

Onde vocês as viu pela ultima vez? –Perguntou Tomoyo.

No bicicletário.. –Responde Kari.

Vamos lá procurar! –Disse Nazuna já se levantando.

Mas nós não podemos deixar as coisas aqui. –Diz Tomoyo.

Yamato, Sakura vocês se incomodam de ficar aqui? –Pergunta Kari.

Por mim tudo bem. –Diz Sakura.

Sem problemas. –Diz Yamato.

Vamos Nazuna? Vamos Tomoyo?

Kari, Tomoyo e Nazuna saíram correndo em busca das chaves de Kari. Quando se afastaram de Yamato e Sakura, Nazuna comentou:

Kari você não perdeu as chaves não é?

O que quer dizer?

Você quis deixar a Sakura com o Yamato não foi? –Diz Tomoyo.

É verdade. A namorada do Yamato terminou com ele e isso está deixando-o muito deprimido, apesar de não saber o motivo certo, eu sei que a Sakura está sofrendo por causa de um garoto, não estou certa Tomoyo? –Pergunta Kari olhando bem nos olhos de Tomoyo.

É verdade...

Então, Yamato é um rapaz muito doce e gentil e Sakura uma menina maravilhosa, pelo menos amigos eles podem ser...

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava meio constrangida, afinal não sabia quem era aquele rapaz que estava junto com ela.

Me desculpa, mas você é amigo da Kari? –Pergunta Sakura meio sem graça.

Sim, eu sou Yamato Takani.

Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto.

É um prazer conhecê-la Sakura. –Disse Yamato com um doce sorriso no rosto.

Igualmente.

Você é uma menina muito pensativa... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Quando eu e a Kari chegamos você parecia estar no mundo da lua...

É que eu...

Está tendo muitas coisas pra pensar não é? Eu sei como é, a minha namorada ou melhor ex-namorada terminou comigo Terça feira – Disse Yamato olhando pro céu, evitando encarar Sakura.

Eu sinto muito, mas você ainda gosta dela?

Sim...

Puxa não deve ser fácil...

Não é, mas a vida tem que continuar, mas e você porque está tão triste?

É por causa de ...

Um garoto que você gosta?

É...

Eu acho que nós dois deveríamos ser presos...

Porque? –Pergunta Sakura surpresa.

Por amarmos demais –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

É verdade. –Disse Sakura rindo.

Você tem uma risada muito bonita...

Obrigada... –Disse Sakura vermelha

Sakura ficou conversando com Yamato sobre diversos assuntos: escola, amigos etc. Até que Tomoyo e as outras meninas voltaram.

Vocês demoraram eim! –Disse Sakura.

Desculpa. –Disse Nazuna.

Acharam as chaves ? –Pergunta Yamato.

Sim... –Diz Kari.

Bom gente, vamos começar o piquenique! –Disse Sakura animada.

" A conversa com Yamato fez muito bem a ela" –Pensou Tomoyo aliviada.

Os cinco tiveram um excelente piquenique, todos se descontraíram, brincaram e esqueceram dos problemas. Quando se deram conta já eram 20: 00h.

Nossa já está tarde, melhor nós irmos. –Disse Kari olhando no relógio.

Tem razão. –Concordou Nazuna.

O dia passou tão rápido. –Disse Sakura.

É verdade. –Concordou Tomoyo.

Bom pessoal, Segunda a gente se fala. – Disse Kari se despedindo.

Até logo –Disse Yamato.

Até Segunda. –Disseram Sakura, Tomoyo e Nazuna em coro.

Logo todos se despediram, Sakura, Tomoyo e Nazuna foram em para um lado e Kari e Yamato foram em outra direcção. Kari percebera que Yamato estava com uma expressão alegre no rosto, muito diferente do que estava no início do dia.

Você parece muito feliz Yamato...

Você acha?

É lógico, está estampado no seu rosto, pelo visto o tempo que passou com Sakura foi muito proveitoso. –Disse Kari com uma voz maliciosa.

Não aconteceu nada! Nós só conversamos - Responde Yamato muito vermelho e sem graça.

Calma, eu só tava brincando. – Diz Kari rindo bastante – Mas falando sério, você achou Sakura uma menina legal?

Sim, mas eu achei ela meia triste, ela tem uma ingenuidade que a deixa mais bonita.

Ela tava meio triste por causa de um garoto.

Um ex-namorado?

Não, pelo que eu saiba a Sakura nunca namorou com ninguém. Acho que é por causa de um garoto que ela gosta...

Alguém como ela não merece sofrer desse jeito...

E você merece? –Diz Kari olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Yamato.

O que você quer dizer?

Você sabe do que eu estou falando, você precisa esquecer a Ryna, ela não te merece Yamato. Você é um rapaz muito bonito, atraente e inteligente e muito doce, tem tantas garotas que gostariam de namorar com você.

Eu sei que o que você está dizendo é verdade Kari, mas apesar de tentar não consigo esquecê-la...

Yamato eu sei que ela foi a sua primeira namorada e sei que com que ela foi a sua primeira vez, mas você tem que superar isso...

Eu tô tentando..

Se você precisar de alguma coisa, sabe que pode contar comigo...

Eu sei, muito obrigada Kari. Eu não sei o que faria sem o seu apoio.

De nada, eu não sou apenas um rostinho bonito. –Diz Kari brincando.

Kari você não existe...

Kari era uma garota muito alegre e divertida, mas tb é muito estressada, defende seus amigos com unhas e dentes. Tinha no máximo 1,68, possui cabelos pretos curtinhos, olhos amendoados, uma pele branca com algumas sardas, e usava aparelho nos dentes. Logo Yamato deixou Kari em casa. Yamato deu um abraço em Kari e lhe agradeceu por tudo que ela fazia por ele, depois foi para a sua. (Yamato é vizinho de Kari.)

Enquanto isso, as guarda-costas de Tomoyo já haviam ido buscá-la na casa de Sakura, porém Nazuna continuava na casa da jovem.

Cadê o gatinho do seu irmão Sakura?

Tá trabalhando...

Ele é um gracinha Sakura, ele é comprometido?

Sim...

Com quem? –Pergunta Nazuna curiosa.

Eu não sei ele é muito fechado... – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Entendo mas o que você achou do amigo de Kari?

O Yamato? Ele é muito legal.

Só legal? Ele é uma gracinha!

Gota Nazuna você só repara na aparência?

Não, mas a aparência é que dá a primeira impressão.

Nazuna aparentemente era uma garota fútil e superficial, mas quando a conhece melhor vê que é uma excelente amiga, confiavel e leal até o fim. Nazuna era a mais alta de todas as quatro ,tinha 1,80, era magra, morena, tinha o cabelo castanho claro porém pintava de loiro, tinha olhos castanhos e uma vez muito sensual.

Ai Nazuna, nós nos conhecemos ele é um rapaz muito doce e gentil.

Você pegou o telefone dele? Ele pegou o seu?

Não...

Ai Sakura! Se vocês não se comunicarem quando vai ser o 1º encontro?

Gotona Encontro?

É!

Nazuna eu não estou pronta pra um encontro, e além disso ele acabou de sair de um relacionamento.

Sakura você é uma menina linda, doce e gentil e além disso tem "algo" que as outras não tem...

O que? –Diz Sakura ingenuamente.

O que você tem que diversas garotas da nossa idade não tem mais? –Disse Nazuna de um jeito malicioso.

Não sei...

A virgindade! –Berrou Nazuna.

Não precisa gritar Nazuna, mas porque isso é tão importante?

Para um garoto isso é muito importante, porque eles sabem que a 1ª vez nunca se esquece...

É verdade? E como foi a sua Nazuna?

Sakura isso é muito pessoal, mas como você é uma das minhas melhores amigas eu vou te contar...

Quando foi? –Pergunta Sakura curiosa.

Ano passado, na noite depois do meu aniversário de 16 anos, foi com o meu namorado Érik. Ele é quatro anos mais velho que eu, mas nunca me pressionou a nada, depois de um ano e meio de namoro no dia anterior ao meu aniversário eu resolvi conversar com ele sobre sexo, eu fiquei muito nervosa e constrangida, mas ele me contou tudo a respeito da primeira vez dele e disse que eu só deveria fazer quando sentisse que estava pronta. Na noite seguinte ao meu aniversário eu tinha ido pra casa de campo dos meus pais e junto com ele.

Naquela noite chovia muito já era tarde e todos estavam dormindo, menos eu. Então levantei e fui até o quintal dos fundos tomar um banho de chuva, que eu gosto desde criança...

E o que aconteceu? –Pergunta Sakura curiosa.

Ai eu levantei e fui para o quintal.

****

Flash Back

Chovia muito e Nazuna estava em pé no meio do quintal de olhos fechados, quando abriu viu um rapaz de aparentemente 20 anos, alto, 1,88,forte, pele pálida, loiro, olhos castanhos e com um sorriso doce no rosto e estava parado na porta do quintal.

Érik ,como você sabia que estava aqui? –Pergunta Nazuna surpresa. (Obs: O quintal e todo de grama.)

Imaginei. Eu sei o quanto você gosta de chuva. Mudando de assunto, essa camisola não tá indecente não? –Disse Erik com um sorriso no rosto

A camisola era azul claro, por isso com a chuva ficou transparente. Nazuna ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.

Você fica tão bonita vermelha. –Disse Èrik rindo.

Aé! –Disse Nazuna correndo na direcção de Erik e puxando-o para a chuva.

Nazuna você sabe que eu odeio chuva! –Disse Érik já encharcado.

Aé, mas você vai ficar aqui comigo! –Disse Nazuna segurando Érik.

Não vô não! –Disse Érik tentando escapar.

Nazuna acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima de Érik, os dois ficaram ali deitados na grama, um em cima do outro, face a face...

Nazuna deu um saliente beijo em Érik e ficou brincando com sua língua. Nazuna tirava delicadamente a camisa de Érik, mostrando um tórax bem definido, Nazuna beijada aquele tórax molhado, o que arrancava alguns gemidos de Érik. Depois Érik ficou por cima de Nazuna e retirou-lhe a camisola, deixando a somente de calcinha, beijou seu pescoço e foi descendo, primeiro o pescoço, depois os seios, depois o umbigo, e desceu ainda mais e retirou lentamente a calcinha de Nazuna e ficou beijando o núcleo que havia entre as pernas bronzeadas da jovem, arrancando vários espasmos e gemidos de prazer. Depois voltou a beijar a boca de Nazuna que ficou por cima novamente, e começou a beijar novamente todo o tórax definido de Érik, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho, até que chegou ao short de Érik. Lentamente o retirou e rapidamente abocanhou o membro pulsante, arrancando imensos gemidos de prazer de Érik, até que o alívio logo chegou. Nazuna sentiu um gosto estranho na boca.

O que eu faço com isso? –Disse Nazuna com o líquido escorrendo pela boca.

Engole e me beija... –Disse Érik fora de si.

Nazuna engoliu o líquido leitoso e depois beijou Érik, que sentiu o sabor de si mesmo. Em seguida Érik se posicionou por cima de Nazuna, e começou a penetrá-la lentamente.

Ai... –Disse Nazuna com uma voz quase que inaudível.

Calma, dói um pouquinho no começo. –Sussurra Érik no ouvido de Nazuna.

Depois de sussurrar, Érik começou a lamber a orelha de Nazuna, enquanto a penetrava cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. Érik começou a penetrá-la muito rápido, já tinha perdido o controle do próprio corpo, sussurra palavras desconexas no ouvido de Nazuna e gemia. Nazuna gemia de dor e prazer, os dois estavam no auge do clímax, Nazuna arranhava as costas de Érik, logo os dois chegaram ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Èrik desabou por cima de Nazuna, a chuva caía e se misturava com o suor, resultado do amor de dois corpos, que depois ficaram exaustos.

****

Fim do Flash Back

Nossa! O que aconteceu depois? –Disse Sakura chocada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. –Vocês ficaram deitados lá?

Eu acabei dormindo ali mesmo, mas o Érik me contou que depois de um tempo, me levou pro meu quarto, me secou e me vestiu, depois foi para o quarto dele e fez o mesmo. Se meus pais nos vissem ali fariam um escândalo, não sei nem como eles e os vizinhos não nos escutaram..

Eles não sabem?

É lógico que não Sakura!

Já eram umas 22h, logo a campainha toca e quando Sakura abre a porta dá de cara com um rapaz de 1,90, 21 anos, cabelos loiros com topete, olhos castanhos e um sorriso muito doce e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

Boa noite, eu sou Érik Izumy, eu sou o namorado da Nazuna, eu vim buscá-la.

Boa noite, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, pode entrar.

Nazuna estava sentada no sofá e logo viu Érik.

Você demorou... –Disse Nazuna se levantando do sofá.

Eu errei a rua...

Érik essa é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Sakura.

Prazer em conhecê-la.

Igualmente.

Bom Sakura desculpa Ter te incomodado até tão tarde.

Não tem problema Nazuna, foi muito bom conversa com você.

Pra mim tb foi, até Segunda...

Foi um prazer conhecê-la Sakura.

Digo o mesmo Érik.

Logo Nazuna e Érik foram embora, a jovem entrou no carro do rapaz e os dois foram embora.

Essa sua amiga parece ser uma menina muito doce.

Ela é sim, só está passando por algumas dificuldades e nós estamos tentando ajudá-la.

Tomara que ela consiga superar tudo...

Logo Érik chegou a casa de Nazuna que estava toda apagada.

Sua mãe não vai brigar com você?

Não eu liguei pra ela e avisei que tava na casa da Sakura e que você iria me buscar.

Entendi.

Bom até manhã.

Nazuna deu um beijo em Érik e foi pra casa, depois disso Érik foi para o apartamento dele...

Sakura estava feliz por Ter tido um dia divertido com suas amigas, e conseguira esquecer pelo menos por algumas horas Shaoran Li...


	7. Ataque na Torre de Tóquio

Ataque na Torre de Tóquio

****

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Era uma linda manhã de Domingo, o sol mostrava todo o seu esplendor, os raios de sol entravam pela janela de Sakura, o que fez a jovem acorda de seu sono profundo. Sakura se levantou, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e foi tomar café que estava sendo preparado por Touya.

'Bom dia –Disse Sakura ainda com sono.

'Bom dia mostrenga –Disse Touya implicando com Sakura.

' Bom dia Sakura. –Disse uma voz muito familiar.

'Yukito? Bom dia... –Disse Sakura um pouco surpresa.

' Já são 10:00 mostrenga, eu chamei o Yukito pra tomar café com a gente.

' Entendi, Touya você sabe quando o papai volta?

' Ele disse que conseguiu resolver tudo, e que amanhã ele já deve tá de volta.

' Ai que bom! O que você fez pro café?

' Senta e descobre, mas não confunda a mesa com a comida mostrenga. –Disse Touya servindo Sakura.

' Eu não sou mostrenga! –Disse Sakura pisando em cheio no pé de Touya.

Yukito ria de toda aquela situação, algumas coisas nunca mudam por ali. Sakura tomou café, depois um banho, onde reflectiu sobre diversas coisas, depois do banho se pôs nua na frente no espelho e começou a se olhar e a pensar...

"Será que eu não sou tão atraente quanto a Sayo ?" "Será que os dois realmente dormiram juntos?" "Será que ele nunca me desejou?"

' No que você está pensando? –Pergunta Kero.

' Em nada demais...

' Então porque você ainda está nua?

' Não interessa Kero! –Diz Sakura pegando suas roupas e se vestindo.

' Credo que mau humor.

Logo o telefone toca na casa de Sakura e Touya atende.

' Sakura é pra você! –Gritou Touya.

Sakura rapidamente desceu as escadas e atendeu ao telefone.

' Alô?

' Alo Sakura? É a Kari...

' Oi Kari Tudo bem?

' Sim e com você?

' Tb...

' Escuta Sakura, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

' Não...

' Você quer vir aqui em casa? A gente pode ficar fofocando e achar alguma coisa pra fazer...

' Por mim Tudo bem, daqui a meia hora eu tô ai...

' Ok.

' Touya, eu vou pra casa da Kari.

' Tá bom, toma cuidado.

Sakura subiu e terminou de se arrumar quando Kero começou com o "interrogatório".

' Onde você vai? –Pergunta Kero.

' Na casa de uma amiga minha, como você tem se comportado, na volta eu vou comprar alguns doces.

' Oba doces!

' Se comporta Kero –Disse Sakura saindo do quarto.

Sakura logo foi andando para a casa de Kari, chegou cerca de 40 minutos depois que falou no telefone com a jovem.

' Oi Sakura, entra.

Sakura seguiu o comando de Kari e deu de cara com a mãe da jovem.

' Bom dia Senhora Mizuno.

' Bom dia Sakura, como você está?

' Bem e a senhora?

' Tb. Ah! Kari o Yamato ligou pra você enquanto estava no banho, ele pediu pra você dar uma passada na casa dele.

' Tá, vamos lá Sakura?

' Quem? Eu?

' E tem outra Sakura?

' Ele falou pra ir você.

' Para de palhaçada, vamos logo! –Disse Kari arrastando Sakura para a casa de Yamato.

Logo Kari tocou a campainha da casa vizinha.

' Mas Kari você nem disse que eu vinha...

' E qual é o problema?

Logo uma senhora de aparentemente 40 anos, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis abriu a porta, tinha um aspecto cansado no rosto.

' Oi Kari como vai?

' Bem e a senhora?

' Tb, quem é essa?

' Essa é a Sakura.

' Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, prazer em conhecê-la.

' Eu sou Myrian Takani, a mãe de Yamato.

' Senhora Takani, aonde tá o Yamato?

' Tá no quarto dele, podem subir.

' Obrigada. –Disseram as duas em coro.

Kari arrastava Sakura pelas escadas, até chegarem no quarto de Yamato, acabou que o jovem não estava lá.

' Ué aonde ele tá? –Pergunta Kari.

' Kari, aonde é o banheiro? –Pergunta Sakura meio constrangida.

' É a 1ª porta a esquerda. –Diz Kari apontando para a porta.

Sakura foi em direcção ao banheiro, quando abriu a porta tomou um susto.

' Ahhhhhh! –Gritaram Yamato e Sakura saindo correndo do banheiro, com a face vermelha e Yamato se enrolando em uma toalha.

' O que houve Sakura? –Pergunta Kari assustada.

' Eu, eu...

Sakura estava com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha. A mãe de Yamato subiu as escadas correndo.

' O que houve? –Perguntou a mãe do jovem preocupada.

' Eu não sabia que ele tava no banheiro, eu sinto muito... –Disse Sakura muito envergonhada e mais vermelha que o vermelho.

' O Yamato estava tomando banho? Você o viu nu? –Pergunta Kari.

' Sim, mas foi só por um instante. Eu sinto muito, eu juro que eu não sabia que ele estava no banheiro Sra. Takani. –Disse Sakura envergonhada e com medo da reacção da mãe de Yamato.

Para a surpresa da jovem a mãe de Yamato começou a rir do pequeno incidente.

' Tudo bem Sakura. Afinal não foi a mim que você viu nua. –Disse a mãe de Yamato sorrindo.

Logo a mãe do jovem desceu as escadas e continuou com seus afazeres. Kari e Sakura voltaram para o quarto e aguardaram Yamato que chegou 15 minutos depois. Sakura ainda estava muito vermelha, ficou mais ainda quando viu Yamato.

' Yamato me desculpa, eu não sabia que você tava no banho –Disse Sakura olhando para o chão.

Yamato levantou o rosto de Sakura e sorriu.

' Tudo bem Sakura, a culpa foi toda minha por não ter trancado a porta. –Disse Yamato com um doce sorriso no rosto.

' Tá... –Disse Sakura menos envergonhada.

' Yamato o que você queria falar comigo? –Perguntou Kari achando aquilo tudo muito engraçado.

' Eu tava pensando em dar uma volta pela cidade.

' É uma boa ideia, o que acha Sakura?

' É uma óptima ideia.

Logo os três se despediram da senhora Takani e pegaram um metrô e foram passear pela cidade, já que ainda tinham o resto do dia pela frente. Os três olharam diversas lojas, lancharam, brincaram nos jogos e depois foram ao cinema. Um clima rolou entre o Yamato e Sakura, mas nada além de um simples "clima". Quando saíram do cinema já eram um 18h.

Os três iam em direcção a Torre de Tóquio, Sakura parou em frente a torre e se lembrou do juízo final contra Yue, se lembrou que Shaoran estava junto com ela e se deprimiu um pouco...

' Vamos entrar Sakura? –Perguntou Yamato com um sorriso no rosto.

' Sim... –Disse Sakura tentando melhorara expressão de seu rosto e tendo sucesso.

No instante em que entrou na torre, Sakura sentiu uma presença estranha.

' Que estranho a torre tá vazia... –Disse Kari.

'As pessoas devem estar no último andar, vamos subir. –Disse Yamato já indo para o elevador.

Chegando no último andar realmente havia algumas poucas pessoas. Sakura continuava a sentir aquela presença e isso a incomodava muito. De repente a presença ficou muito mais forte e Sakura saiu correndo para saber de onde vinha.

' Sakura aonde você vai? –Pergunta Kari.

' Eu já volto, fiquem aí! –Disse Sakura já correndo.

Sakura desceu até o térreo novamente e quando chegou em uma parte que ainda não tinha ido, deu de cara com uma criatura horrível. Parecia ser feita de energia negativa, era toda preta, com olhos pretos, tinha o rosto de um demónio e tinha um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

' Quem é você? –Perguntou Sakura meio assustada com a aparência do monstro.

' Card Captor... –Disse o monstro com uma voz medonha...

O monstro começou a se concentrar e suas mãos surgiu uma bola de energia negativa.

' Bola negra! –Disse o monstro lançando o ataque que acabou jogando Sakura contra uma parede.

' O que tá acontecendo? –Disse Sakura se levantando com certa dificuldade.

' Cartas, quero as cartas... –Disse o monstro preparando outro ataque.

" Ele quer as cartas Sakura, mas como ele sabe que estão comigo? Não tenho escolha, vou Ter que lutar!"

' Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!

Logo a chave se transformou no báculo e Sakura ficou em posição de luta. O monstro preparava outro ataque.

' Card Captor... Bola Negra!

' Escudo! –Disse Sakura evocando uma carta.

A carta conseguiu bloquear o ataque do monstro, mas foi por um triz, Sakura percebera que aquele monstro era muito poderoso.

" Não posso deixar que ninguém saia do último andar ou que entre na torre"

Sakura fechou os olhos e preparava-se para evocar duas cartas.

' Cartas, usem seus poderes para que todos fiquem em segurança! Sono! Cadeado!

A carta do sono fez com que todas as pessoas presentes na torre dormissem e a carta cadeado trancou todas as portas e bloqueou os elevadores, para impedir a entrada de outras pessoas na torre.

' Maldita Card Captor... Bola Negra!

O Escudo mais uma vez defendeu Sakura, porém a jovem sabia que mais um ataque daquele a carta não iria aguentar.

"Eu preciso atacar, senão..."

' Carta, use suas chamas ardentes! Fogo!

A magia da carta fogo deixou o monstro todo queimado e caído no chão.

' Consegui!

Para a surpresa de Sakura, o monstro se regenerou.

' Card Captor maldita...

Os olhos do monstro ficaram vermelhos de ódio.

' Bola Negra!

O Escudo só evitou um dano parcial, porém a jovem ficou bem machucada e o Escudo voltou a ser carta. O monstro preparava o ataque decisivo...

" Não posso acabar assim." –Pensava Sakura, porém a jovem mal conseguia se mexer.

' Bola Negra!

Sakura se abaixou e fechou os olhos, esperava pelo pior. De repente uma barreira surge na sua frente, impedindo o ataque do monstro. Quando Sakura abriu os olhos viu que tratava-se de um homem vestido com uma túnica grande toda preta, um capuz preto cobrindo o rosto. Na mão esquerda segurava um grande cajado de prata, com a insígnia da lua talhada em cima (como o do Eriol, só que invés de Sol era uma lua). Sakura pode ver que embaixo do homem tinha a insígnia da magia que usava com as cartas Clow. De repente inúmeras bolas de fogo começaram a surgir.

' Senhor das Chamas! –Disse o homem lançando as bolas de fogo e derrotando o monstro definitivamente.

' Quem é você? –Perguntou Sakura tentando se levantar.

O homem se aproximou de Sakura e pôs a mão em seu ombro, o corpo da menina teve todos os ferimentos curados. O homem entregou as três cartas na mão de Sakura (Escudo, Sono e Cadeado)

' Tome cuidado, o inimigo é mais poderoso que você imagina, cuide-se Card Captor Sakura.

Sakura desviou o olhar por um minuto e o homem tinha sumido.

"Que estranho, quem será ele?" "Ele foi capaz de entrar aqui, e anulou a magia das minhas cartas e curou os meus machucados"

Sakura subiu novamente ao ultimo andar para ver se todos estavam bem e encontrou com seus amigos se levantando do chão devido ao curto período de "cochilo". Sakura achava que os efeitos da carta Sono durariam mais tempo, daí lembrou-se que a magia fora anulada por um desconhecido cujo o qual estava muito curiosa para descobrir a identidade.

' Sakura o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Kari.

' Eu não sei, quando voltei vi que todos estavam dormindo...

' Bom meninas melhor nos irmos embora antes que durmamos de novo... –Disse Yamato se levantando.

' Yamato, leva a Sakura em casa pra ela não ir sozinha, que o meu pai vem me buscar.

' Não precisa Yamato, pega uma carona com o pai da Kari.

' Eu não me incomodo, não é seguro que ande sozinha de noite Sakura.

' Tem certeza?

' Sim. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Logo os três foram para o primeiro andar da torre, Kari ligou para o pai que chegou uma meia hora depois.

' Até amanhã Sakura, até amanhã Yamato.

' Até amanhã. –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Logo Kari entrou no carro e depois foi embora, Sakura e Yamato foram andando para casa. Sakura estava muito reflexiva a respeito do que aconteceu na torre.

' Alguma coisa errada Sakura? –Pergunta Yamato querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

' Não...

' Você está tão pensativa. Aconteceu algo enquanto nós dormíamos?

' Não, é que eu me lembrei de momentos felizes que agora parecem tão distantes... –Disse Sakura um pouco triste.

' Quer conversar? –Pergunta Sakura.

' È um assunto meio chato...

'Sakura eu sei que nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas eu quero que você saiba que pode confiar em mim para qualquer coisa.

Os dois logo chegaram a casa da jovem (umas 21h), os dois ficaram conversando no portão.

' Então esse garoto que você gosta está indiferente com você, mas ele tb gostava de você?

' Sim, ele se declarou pra mim, mas depois desse dia nós nunca mais nos falamos.

' Pra onde ele foi?

' Hong Kong. Agora ele voltou e nem sequer olha nos meus olhos. –Disse Sakura com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

Yamato se aproximou de Sakura e lhe deu um abraço bem forte. Sakura se surpreendeu com o ato de Yamato, mas tb retribuiu o abraço.

"O abraço dele é tão aconchegante, me sinto segura aqui..." –Pensava Sakura.

' Esse garoto não te merece, você é uma garota maravilhosa Sakura e ninguém tem o direito de te fazer chorar. –Disse Yamato olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Sakura e secando as lágrimas.

De repente seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, seus narizes se encostaram e logo seus lábios se tocaram em um doce e tímido beijo. Os dois ficaram ruborizados, logo se afastaram.

' Eu tenho que entrar... –Disse Sakura vermelha.

' Tudo bem, a gente se vê amanhã... –Disse Yamato já indo embora.

Sakura entrou em casa e pôs a mão na boca, havia dado o seu primeiro beijo...

" Eu queria que tivesse sido com o Shaoran, pelo menos para eu me recordar..." "Yamato, eu me sinto tão bem junto com você, seu corpo tem um calor aconchegante..."

Um novo sentimento surgia no coração de Sakura. Será que ele ficaria mais forte do que o que ela tem por Shaoran? Além disso, surgiu um novo inimigo querendo roubar as cartas e destruir Sakura e quem será esse homem misterioso?  
Parece que uma nova batalha está prestes a começar...


	8. Sakura e Yamato juntos?

Sakura & Yamato juntos ?

****

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Era uma doce manhã de segunda-feira, Sakura se vestia para o colégio, ainda estava cheia de sono pois passara a noite conversando com Kero sobre o ataque na Torre de Tóquio e sobre o homem misterioso que a salvou. Enquanto conversava com Kero, tb pensava no beijo, com Yamato. Na verdade, passou mais tempo pensando no beijo do que no ataque que sofrera.

'Bom dia. –Disse Sakura ainda com sono.

' Bom dia Sakura –Disse uma voz familiar que Sakura não ouvia a um bom tempo.

' Papai! Que saudade! –Disse Sakura dando um abraço bem forte no pai.

' Eu tb estava com saudade minha filha, como você está? –Pergunta o pai retribuindo o abraço.

'Bem, e como foram as escavações?

' Tudo ocorreu bem...

' Vai poder ficar quanto tempo?

' Acho que só uma semana.

' Só? Mas você vai trabalhar no tempo em que estiver aqui?

' Sim, só de 9h até as 14h

' Que bom! –Disse Sakura muito feliz.

' Bom, agora é melhor você tomar o seu café senão vai se atrasar para o colégio.

Só o retorno do pai para animar Sakura, ele e Yamato...

Sakura tomou café e foi para o colégio, lá encontrou na porta Tomoyo esperando pela amiga.

'Sakura hoje você parece que está muito feliz. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

' É que o meu pai voltou.

' Ai que bom! Quanto tempo ele vai ficar?

' Uma semana...

' Só?

' É que as escavações recomeçam daqui a duas semanas.

' Mas você está feliz com a volta dele não é?

' Sim! –Disse Sakura bem animada.

' Oi meninas! –Disse Nazuna acabando de chegar.

' Oi Nazuna. –Disse Tomoyo com sua doçura habitual.

' Oi Nazuna, como foi o seu fim de semana como o Érik?

' Foi óptimo! –Disse Nazuna com um sorriso no rosto.

' Oi gente! Como vocês estão? –Disse Kari ao chegar com um excelente humor.

' Bem e você? –Disseram as três em couro.

Logo o sinal tocou e todos os alunos foram para a sala, Sakura e as amigas andavam em direcção a sala, quando Kari discretamente segurou o braço da jovem.

' O que houve? –Perguntou Sakura.

' O Yamato pediu para ver se pode ir ao ensaio da banda dele hoje.. –Disse Kari bem baixinho.

' Do Yamato? –Perguntou Sakura já com o rosto todo vermelho.

' Sim, ele saí directo do colégio e vai ensaiar com a banda.

' Você vai comigo Kari?

' É claro Sakura.

' Ei se vocês duas ficarem ai de fofoca vão se atrasar! –Berrou Nazuna.

' Nós já estamos indo! –Berrou Kari.

Logo as quatro correram para a sala, Sakura deu de cara com Sayo e Shaoran conversando animadamente em suas carteiras. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver tal cena.

' Sakura, você está tão feliz hoje, não perca esse seu lindo sorriso. –Disse Tomoyo levando Sakura para a sua respectiva carteira.

Shaoran olhou para Sakura com o canto do olho e ficou com uma dor no coração...

' Sakura... –Disse com uma voz inaudível.

' O que disse Shaoran? –Perguntou Sayo.

' Nada...

Logo o professor entrou na sala, as aulas prosseguiram lentas e chatas como sempre. O recreio até que estava sendo divertido, Sakura e as amigas conversavam bastante, porém na maior parte do tempo Sakura ficava no mundo da lua. Tudo que conseguia pensar era na mudança de Shaoran, porém se recordou de Yamato e seu coração ficou mais aliviado, lembrou-se do abraço e do beijo, imediatamente ficou com o rosto vermelho.

' Porque você ficou vermelha Sakura? –Perguntou Kari sem entender.

' Eu vermelha? Imagina... –Disse Sakura tentando disfarçar.

' Tá sim! –Confirmou Nazuna.

Logo o sinal tocou avisando que o recreio tinha terminado.

' Vamos pra sala! –Disse Sakura se levantando imediatamente.

' Tá, mas espera aí! –Disse Nazuna correndo atrás de Sakura.

Logo todas foram para sala, o professor não havia chegado ainda. Todos conversavam, em um determinado instante, Kari chamou Sakura para falar rapidamente.

' Sakura sem querer ser intrometida, mas eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

' Claro.

' É... Você sabe o que o Yamato quer com você?

' O Yamato? –Disse Sakura ficando vermelha novamente.

' O que houve Sakura? Porque você ficou vermelha? –Perguntou Kari sem entender nada.

' É que ontem a noite quando o Yamato me deixou em casa... – Disse Sakura ficando cada

vez mais vermelha.

' O que aconteceu? –Perguntou Kari muito curiosa.

Sakura sussurrou o fato ocorrido no dia anterior no ouvido de Kari, que deu um grito tão alto que assustou a todos da sala e a própria Sakura ficou assustada.

' Desculpa gente... Disse Kari constrangida.

Logo todos voltaram a conversar, Kari estava muito animada e Sakura estava mais vermelha que o vermelho.

' Qual foi a sua sensação? O que aconteceu depois? Foi o seu 1º beijo? O que você vai fazer agora?

' Aiaiaiai Kari, uma pergunta de cada vez...

' Tá bom... Qual foi a sua sensação?

' Bom, eu gostei...

' Depois?

' Ele disse "tchau" e eu tb, e ele foi embora.

' Mas o que vai acontecer agora?

' Não sei, vou Ter que esperar pra ver...

' Ahhhhhhhh

Nesse instante o professor de história entrou na sala.

' Sentem-se todos, que eu quero começar a minha aula.

Logo todos os alunos obedeceram ao comando do professor. A aula prosseguiu tranquila, história era uma matéria em que todos morriam de sono enquanto o professor explicava.

Logo o sinal tocou e as aulas se encerraram. (Nossa que rápido, queria que as minhas aulas fossem assim tb ¬'¬)

' Vamos Sakura? –Perguntou Kari.

' Kari, eu queria chamar a Tomoyo e a Nazuna para irem junto com a gente...

' Chama, não tem problema.

Logo Sakura foi na direcção das amigas e lhes convidou para ir junto com ela ao ensaio do Yamato, as duas acharam estranho, mas decidiram ir.

' Eu não sabia que o Yamato tocava numa banda... –Disse Nazuna meio curiosa.

' Ele começou deve ter uns 2 anos. –Disse Kari.

As quatro caminharam bastante, até chegarem em um armazém abandonado. Era um lugar feio, porem estava inteiro. Quando entraram lá, viram um palco montado, ao redor do palco tinha algumas garotas da 6ª e da 7ª série que gritavam "gostoso! Lindo!" e coisas do tipo.

No palco havia quatro garotos, o baterista era um rapaz de 17 anos, 1,80 de altura, cabelo castanho escuro espetados, olhos cor de mel, branco como um papel e magro. O guitarrista era um garoto de 16 anos, 1,85 de altura, bronzeado de sol, olhos verdes e cabelos pretos, e um físico definido. O tecladista era um rapaz de 17 anos,1,68 de altura, olhos castanhos, moreno, um pouco gordo e com um brinco na orelha esquerda. Yamato era o vocalista, estava com o rosto todo suado e todo o resto do corpo tb, estava com um aspecto cansado parecia que ensaiava a horas. As garotinhas que estavam lá deliravam por todos os membros da banda, principalmente por Yamato.

' Nossa eles são muito bons... –Disse Tomoyo curtindo o som.

' Pelo visto, aquelas pirralhas tb acham isso... –Disse Nazuna apontando para as garotas que faziam um escândalo.

O ensaio continuou por mais meia hora, Sakura olhava para Yamato e ficava vermelha, Kari ria da cara da amiga. Logo o ensaio acabou...

' Vamos meninas? –Perguntou Kari.

Sakura ficou um pouco vermelha, mas foi junto com suas amigas. Logo as quatro encontraram os três componentes da banda em uma parte fechada do armazém.

' Oi Kari. Quem são as suas amigas? –Perguntou o guitarrista.

' Mike essas são: Sakura, Tomoyo e Nazuna. –Disse Kari apresentando cada uma das amigas.

' Prazer em conhecê-los. –Disseram as três em couro.

' Meninas, esses são: Mike, o meu namorado que é o guitarrista, o Tino que é o tecladista,

e o Seto que é o baterista.

' Prazer em conhecê-las tb. –Disseram os três em couro.

' Mike você viu o Yamato? –Perguntou Kari.

'Ele ainda tá atrás do palco, tá arrumando as coisas dele. –Respondeu Mike.

' A gente já volta. –Diz Kari dando um selinho em Mike' Vamos Sakura?

' Sim... –Respondeu a jovem corada.

Logo as duas foram em direcção a parte de trás do palco. Sakura estava muito nervosa.

' Calma Sakura, o Yamato não é nenhum monstro e você sabe disso... –Disse Kari sorrindo.

' Não é isso, é que... –Disse Sakura vermelha.

Logo as duas passaram pelas fãs foguentas e chegaram a parte de trás do palco. Yamato havia fechado as "cortinas" do palco improvisado, estava sem camisa, pois procurava uma na mochila que não estivesse suada, até que Sakura e Kari chegaram.

' Oi Yamato –Disse Kari.

' Oi Kari... –Disse o jovem.

' Oi Yamato... –Disse Sakura constrangida.

' Oi Sakura... –Disse Yamato com o rosto corado.

' Gente eu já volto, eu tenho que ver as meninas. –Disse Kari indo embora.

Os dois ficaram parados ali, mundos por alguns instantes, Yamato observava Sakura que estava de cabeça baixa com a franja no rosto.

'É... A Kari disse que você queria falar comigo? – Perguntou Sakura ainda de cabeça baixa.

' É eu queria...

Yamato estava com o rosto vermelho, porém o jovem tomou coragem e se aproximou de Sakura, e pôs uma de suas mãos sobre os ombros da jovem e a outra usou para levantar a face vermelha de Sakura. Os olhos cor de safira, se encontraram com olhos cor de esmeralda.

' Eu queria dizer que eu gosto muito de você, mas eu sei que você está gostando de outro garoto, por isso, eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito...

Nesse momento Yamato desviou o olhar de Sakura e retirou a mão do ombro da jovem, porém Sakura segurou a mão branca e suada do rapaz. Sakura segurou a mão e virou o rosto do rapaz pra encontrar o seu.

' Sakura eu...

Nesse momento Sakura deu um grande beijo em Yamato, que logo o retribuiu.

' Que lindo! –Disseram Kari, Tomoyo e Nazuna que estavam escondidas junto com os rapazes perto da parte de trás do palco.

Kari havia chamado todos para ver os dois, logo os amigos abriram as cortinas, e todos viram aquele lindo beijo. As fãs foguentas ficaram desapontadas.

'Ahhhhh ele tem namorada... –Disse uma delas enquanto assistia aquela cena.

' Mas até que eles formam um casal bonitinho... –Disse outra garota.

' É verdade... –Concordou a primeira.

Logo todos começaram a aplaudir, Sakura e Yamato ficaram mais vermelhos que o vermelho. Enquanto os seis amigos riam descontroladamente. Yamato e Sakura agradeceram os aplausos, estavam muito constrangidos e o pior: Yamato havia esquecido de por a camisa, por isso deu uma impressão pior ainda. Rapidamente os dois saíram do palco, quando viram seus amigos rindo...

' Então foram vocês? –Berraram os dois juntos com os rostos muito vermelhos.

' Uè Yamato porque você ficou tão vermelho? Até parece que nunca beijou uma garota antes... –Disse Kari rindo.

' É porque ela é muita areia pro caminhaozinho dele... –Disse Seto.

Depois de um tempo, as fãs foguentas foram todas embora. No fundo do armazém, estavam Sayo e suas amigas.

' Parece que Sakura deixou o caminho livre pra você Sayo... –Disse Sora.

' Bom, ela quem sabe. O Yamato é uma gracinha, mas não faz o meu tipo...

' Vai querer que eu espalhe a notícia? –Perguntou Nioko.

' Não precisa, dessa vez boatos não são necessários. Do jeito que esse povo é fofoqueiro, amanhã todo mundo no colégio já vai estar sabendo, inclusive Shaoran. Vamos embora, esse ensaio foi melhor do que eu esperava... –Disse Sayo com um sorriso no rosto e logo depois indo embora.

As coisas pareciam estar melhorando para Sakura, mas será que permaneceriam assim?...

POR FAVOR ME MANDEMMMMM COMENTÁRIOSSSSSS ELES SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
MEU EMAIL: 


	9. Nos Braços de Yamato: O Consolo de Sakur...

Nos braços de Yamato:

O consolo de Sakura & O sofrimento de Shaoran.

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Era uma doce manhã de quinta-feira, Sakura ficara junto com seus amigos até tarde, o que chegou a preocupar o pai da menina. Aquela havia sido uma das melhores tardes de sua vida, Yamato era um garoto muito especial, fez com que Sakura se sentisse a garota mais especial do mundo. Sakura acabou fazendo novos amigos, os rapazes da banda eram muito legais. Depois do ensaio, foram ao shopping e depois Yamato levou Sakura em casa, aquela havia sido uma tarde mágica...

'Bom dia papai! –Disse Sakura muito feliz.

' Bom dia minha filha, vejo que acordou de excelente humor Hoje. –Disse o pai da jovem com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

' Estou sim! –Disse Sakura sorrindo.

' Ihhhh acho que Hoje vai chover, a mostrenga levantou cedo. –Disse Touya tentando implicar com Sakura.

' HOJE eu estou de bom humor, nem Você vai me chatear...

Sakura começou a cantarolar enquanto tomava café, o pai e o irmão da jovem estavam curiosos para saber o porque da felicidade da jovem. Logo Sakura pegou sua bicicleta e foi para a escola, esperando na porta estavam Nazuna, Tomoyo e Kari.

' Oi meninas! - Disse Sakura muito animada.

' Parece que Hoje Você acordou de muito bom humor Sakura... –Disse Tomoyo gritando.

' Não é a toa, afinal ela passou a tarde toda com o gatinho do Yamato! –Disse Nazuna.

' Eu concordo. –Disse Kari cutucando Sakura e olhando-a de um jeito malicioso.

' Não é por isso! –Berrou Sakura com o rosto todo vermelho.

' Não adianta esconder, Você tá ficando safadinha... –Disse Kari implicando com Sakura.

' Vamos entrar meninas, antes que a gente se atrase... –Disse Sakura muito constrangida.

Logo as quatro entraram no colégio, assim que Sakura entrou, todas as garotinhas da 6ª e da 7ª série olhavam para ela mortas de inveja.

' Porque elas tão me olhando? –Perguntou Sakura sem entender.

'Elas estão com inveja... –Diz Nazuna encarando as meninas.

Logo as quatro chegaram na sala, as meninas davam os parabéns para Sakura que ficou ainda mais constrangida. (Eita povo fofoqueiro parece o pessoal da minha escola ¬'¬)

' Eu soube que Você está namorando com o Yamato do 2º ano, meus parabéns Sakura... –Disse Sayo sorrindo.

"Obrigada por me dar o Shaoran de bandeja..." –Pensou Sayo.

' Obrigada Sayo...

Sayo logo se afastou e continuou a conversar com suas amigas.

' Não vou a cara dessa Sayo... –Desabafa Nazuna.

' Eu sou obrigada a concordar com Você Nazuna, ela é muito cínica... –Disse Kari.

' Ela nunca nos fez mal nenhum meninas. –Disse Sakura com ingenuidade.

' Não sei, tem algo na personalidade dela que não cheira bem. –Disse Nazuna.

Logo as quatro deixaram Sayo pra lá e ficaram conversando, porém Sakura ficou meio intrigada com os comentários das amigas. Um tempo depois Shaoran entrou na sala, seus olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados, a expressão contida naqueles olhos era de uma profunda tristeza. A notícia sobre o namoro de Sakura e Yamato já havia chegado aos seus ouvidos. Sayo tratou de ligar para o rapaz na noite anterior e lhe contar a "novidade". A reacção fora de profundo desespero, chorara a noite inteira.

"Porque os olhos de Shaoran estão vermelhos como se... tivesse chorado a noite inteira?" –Pensava Sakura.

Aquela cena partia o coração de Sakura, queria saber o que tinha acontecido, confortá-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, porém não podia. Afinal ele que deixou de amá-la, portando aquela tristeza não podia ser por causa dela...

Logo o jovem sentou ao lado de Sayo que começou a conversar com ele, tentando confortá-lo.

' Sakura! –Diz Nazuna com a voz alterada.

' Hã? O quê? Fala Nazuna... –Diz Sakura retornando de seu mar de pensamentos.

Tomoyo olhou nos olhos de Sakura, depois se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido da jovem:

' Não se preocupe Sakura, eu, vou descobrir o que houve. Só não perca esse lindo sorriso...

Logo o professor entrou na sala e todos se sentaram em suas carteiras. Shaoran estava muito triste, Sayo conversava com ele tentando animá-lo. Sakura estava se sentindo mal com aquela cena, queria saber o porque da tristeza do rapaz. A aula de português estava super chata, mais que o normal, Sakura não conseguia prestar a menor atenção. Quando o sinal tocou, imediatamente os alunos foram para recreio, Sakura, Nazuna e Kari estavam sentados embaixo de uma cerejeira. Enquanto isso, Tomoyo fora preocupar Shaoran que estava sozinho no terraço do colégio.

' Shaoran? –Disse Tomoyo ao se aproximar do jovem.

' Tomoyo? –Disse o jovem surpreso e secando rapidamente as lágrimas.

' O que houve com Você Shaoran? –Perguntou Tomoyo bastante preocupada.

' Eu acho que Você já sabe não é Tomoyo? –Disse Shaoran olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Tomoyo.

' É por causa da Sakura?

' E Você ainda pergunta? Eu já sei a respeito do tal de Yamato... –Disse Shaoran com um certo desprezo.

' Mas foi Você que voltou diferente Shaoran, por causa disso Sakura sofreu e ainda sofre muito...

Enquanto isso , Sakura e as amigas estavam lanchando, Sakura conversava com as amigas mas a expressão do rosto de Shaoran não saía de sua mente.

' Eu tive uma ideia! –Diz Kari muito animada.

' Qual? –Pergunta Nazuna e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

' Que tal a gente ir ver os meninos do 2ºano correrem na aula de educação física? –Diz Kari animada.

' Kari to desconfiada de Você... Você tá ficando safadinha... –Diz Nazuna de um jeito malicioso (¬'¬)

' Não é nada disso Nazuna! –Diz Kari vermelha ' O Mike tá lá e o Yamato também tá...

' Vamos então! –Diz Sakura se levantando.

' Ei espera aí Sakura! –Disseram Nazuna e Kari já correndo atrás de Sakura.

Sakura queria ver Yamato, só em seus braços se sentia confortável e segura. Provavelmente o calor dele poderia fazê-la se sentir melhor. Quando chegaram na pista de corrida, as três sentaram na arquibancada. Yamato competia com outros dois garotos, porém venceu os 100 metros com grande facilidade. O professor de Ed. Física apitou e disse que era hora do intervalo. Yamato se surpreendeu ao ver Sakura e as outras meninas.

O jovem logo se aproximou das três, estava todo suado .

' Eca Yamato Você tá todo suado! –Disse Kari com cara de nojo.

' E como Você queria que eu tivesse? Eu acabei de sair da Ed. Física –Disse Yamato secando o suor do rosto e pondo os óculos.

' Falando em suado, cade o Mike? –Perguntou Kari ao ver que o namorado não estava ali.

' Ele foi pro chuveiro, Você sabe que ele leva dez anos pra tomar um banho, parece até uma garota...

' Você deveria fazer o mesmo, Você tá fedendo! –Disse Kari ainda com cara de nojo.

' Mas não é Você que tem gostar, não é Sakura? –Brincou Yamato olhando para a namorada.

' Sakura? –Chama Yamato novamente.

De repente a jovem se levantou e abraçou o namorado.

' O que houve Sakura? –Perguntou Yamato surpreso com o ato de Sakura.

' Eu só quero te abraçar, me abraça por favor... –Sussurrou a jovem no ouvido de Yamato e lhe abraçando ainda mais forte.

' Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou Yamato preocupado com Sakura.

' Eu só quero ficar com Você assim um pouquinho... –Disse Sakura continuando a abraçar Yamato.

' Eca Sakura, Você vai ficar toda suada! –Disse Kari implicando com Sakura e Yamato.

' Gotona Ai Kari, Você consegue quebrar totalmente o clima... –Diz Nazuna.

' Quando Você e o Mike ficam encharcados de suor Vocês não deixam de se abraçar e se beijar...

–Diz Yamato tentando deixar Kari sem graça.

' Há-há-há sem graça... –Disse Kari constrangida.

' Mas é verdade... –Concordou Nazuna.

' Cala a boca Nazuna! –Disse Kari irritada.

Sakura conseguiu descontrair, mas o que a realmente fez a jovem se sentir melhor foi o calor do abraço de Yamato, tinha algo nele que a fazia se sentir segura. Enquanto isso Tomoyo continuava no terraço do colégio junto com Shaoran.

' Quem te contou que eu estava aqui?

' Isso não é importante. –Disse Tomoyo de uma maneira bem simples –Bom Shaoran, eu não posso esconder de Você, Yamato é um garoto do 2ºano, amigo da Kari, ele é um rapaz doce e gosta muito de Sakura...

' E ela gosta dele? –Pergunta Shaoran de costas para Tomoyo e olhando a vista.

' Eu não...

' Não precisa responder, uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras – Disse Shaoran de cabeça baixa.

' O que quer dizer? –Pergunta Tomoyo sem entender.

' Veja Você mesma... –Disse Shaoran apontando de cabeça baixa.

Tomoyo se aproximou e viu a cena: Sakura e Yamato na pista de corrida, abraçados e se beijando.

' Shaoran... Shaoran?

Quando Tomoyo se virou Shaoran já tinha ido embora.

"Shaoran o que tá acontecendo com Você?"

Tomoyo suspirou, estava muito preocupada com Shaoran, parecia que ele ainda amava Sakura. Mas porque não demostrou isso?

Tomoyo logo desceu do terraço, e se juntou aos amigos. Sakura a encarou com um olhar de preocupação e curiosidade, sabia o que a amiga tinha ido fazer.

' Dá pra Vocês desgrudarem! Eu to ficando com desejo... –Diz Kari revoltada.

' Com desejo de que? –Diz Yamato maliciosamente.

' Yamato Você é muito pervertido! Você só pensa "nisso"! –Disse Kari vermelha.

' Não, é Você que fica falando em "desejos"...

' Não é desse tipo de desejo! Eu só to com saudade de ficar com o Mikinho.

' Gotona Mikinho? –Disse Yamato.

' É a forma carinhosa que eu chamo o Mike, qual o problema?

' Gotona Que coisa afectada Kari... –Diz Nazuna.

' Ahhh e como Você chama o Érik?

' De Érik ué... ¬¬"

Logo Yamato percebeu que só faltavam 10 minutos para acabar o intervalo.

' Bom gente, eu tenho que tomar um banho –Diz Yamato.

' É mesmo, Você tá fedendo cada vez mais! –Disse Kari com a mão no nariz;

' Há-há-há muito engraçado...

' Kari quem tem gostar é a Sakura, pois no final ela é quem vai ficar suada, e molhada... –Disse Nazuna maliciosamente.

' Molhada? Como assim? –Pergunta Sakura ingenuamente.

' Melhor não ligar pra isso... –Disse Yamato vermelho. –Bom Sakura, agora eu tenho que ir

Yamato deu um beijo em Sakura e depois saiu correndo para o chuveiro.

' Sakura é melhor Você fazer o mesmo, Você tá fedendo... –Disse Kari continuando com a mão no nariz.

' Vamos logo Sakura! Homem suado é bom, mulher suada é porcaria! –Disse Nazuna puxando Sakura para o vestiário.

' Calma aí Nazuna! –Disse Sakura

' Vamos Você tá fedendo! –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo em que empurravam Sakura para o vestiário.

Logo Sakura tomou um banho e todas foram correndo para a sala, já estavam muito atrasadas.

' Senhoritas posso saber o porque do atraso? –Perguntou o professor de álgebra com um cara não muito feliz.

' É que...

' Melhor nem saber, vão as quatro se sentar.

' Sim –Disseram em coro.

Shaoran observava Sakura com um olhar triste, conseguia até disfarçar, porém Sayo percebera.

' Não fique triste Shaoran... –Disse Nazuna fazendo carinho em Shaoran.

Sakura observou aquela cena por um instante, mas não quis ver mais. As aulas prosseguiram tranquilas, e logo o sinal tocou e as aulas chegaram ao fim. Kari e Nazuna foram embora correndo, Kari tinha aula de esgrima e Nazuna de piano. Logo as aulas de Yamato também terminaram, ele se encontrou com Sakura e Tomoyo e ficaram conversando um bom tempo.

' Sakura Você quer que eu te leve em casa? –Perguntou Yamato.

' Não precisa, eu sei que Você tem ensaio com a banda, não quero te atrapalhar.

' Tem certeza?

' Eu dou uma carona pra ela Yamato. –Diz Tomoyo com sua doçura habitual.

' Então nos vemos amanhã.

Yamato deu um beijo em Sakura e foi correndo ensaiar, pra variar estava muito atrasado.

' Tomoyo Você sabe o que houve com o Shaoran não sabe? –Perguntou Sakura olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Tomoyo.

' É que...

De repente Sakura sente uma presença muito forte, muito semelhante a que sentiu no monstro na torre de Tóquio.

' Sinto uma presença... –Disse Sakura preocupada.

' Onde?

' Na pista de corrida! –Disse Sakura já saindo correndo.

' Espera aí Sakura! –Gritou Tomoyo correndo atrás da amiga.

Sakura chegou até a pista de corrida havia um monstro todo marrom, com cabeça de javali e juba de leão. O estranho monstro parecia estar realizando um ritual de magia negra que espalhava energia negativa por todo o lugar. O monstro parecia que ainda não tinha visto Sakura nem Tomoyo.

' O que ele tá fazendo? –Pergunta Tomoyo sem entender os dizeres do monstro.

Nesse instante o monstro interrompeu o feitiço ao perceber a presença de Sakura e Tomoyo e as encarou de uma maneira bem hostil.

' Card Captor.. –Disse o monstro com uma voz de dar calafrios.

O monstro começou a ficar com os olhos vermelhos e a preparar um ataque.

' Não interfira! –Disse o monstro lançando inúmeros raios negros em Sakura.

A jovem gritava de dor, não sabia o que fazer.

" Ele é muito forte..."-Pensou Sakura se levantando com dificuldade.

' Sakura Você está bem? –Perguntou Tomoyo preocupada ao se aproximar da amiga.

' Card Captor Você tem que morrer!

Sakura e Tomoyo se abraçaram e de repente uma barreira de energia repeliu o ataque, novamente o homem misterioso apareceu.

' Quem é Você? –Pergunta Sakura.

' Rápido, use a carta da Água!

' Quem é Você, como se atreve a se meter, vai morrer também! –Disse o monstro furioso.

O monstro preparava outro ataque, dessa vez muito mais poderoso.

' Depressa Card Captor! –Disse o homem misterioso.

' Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, liberte-se! Carta transforme-se em cadeias da justiça! Água! –Evocou Sakura.

De repente a insígnia do sol e da lua (das cartas clow) apareceu sobre os pés do homem misterioso homem.

' Senhor das Águas ,fortaleça!

O poder do ataque do homem misterioso potencializou o poder da carta Água que foi capaz de destruir o demónio antes que ele fosse capaz de atacar novamente.

' Acabou... –Disse Sakura aliviada.

' Não só está começando, tem que se fortalecer se quiser sobreviver a essa batalha, Card Captor Sakura...

O homem misterioso desapareceu, Sakura estava agradecida pela ajuda do homem apesar de não Ter tido a chance de agradecer.

' Quem era ele Sakura? –Perguntou Tomoyo sem entender nada.

' Eu não sei Tomoyo, mas acho que ele tá do nosso lado... –Disse Sakura com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran observava Sakura do terraço do colégio.

"Parece que ela não precisa da minha ajuda. Quem será esse novo inimigo e esse cara misterioso? Ah Sakura..."

' Shaoran? –Disse uma voz muito familiar.

' Sayo, Você ainda está aqui? –Perguntou o rapaz surpreso.

' Sim, é que eu estou muito preocupada com Você...

' Está?

' Sim... –Disse a jovem com um sorriso no rosto.

"Sakura Kinomoto, vou te esquecer a qualquer custo." –Pensou Shaoran dando uma ultima olhada em Sakura.

' Algo errado Shaoran? –Perguntou Sayo.

De repente Shaoran se aproximou de Sayo e a encostou contra a parede e a beijou vorazmente, quando o beijo terminou Sayo ficou surpresa.

' Shaoran Você...

' Algo errado? Você me quer ou não?

' Quer...

Antes de terminar a frase Shaoran já a beijava novamente, Sayo colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Shaoran, enquanto o rapaz estava apertando com uma das mãos os seios de Sayo e a outra estava por debaixo de sua saia, dentro da calcinha acariciava todo o conteúdo. Tudo estava sendo feito de maneira repentina e violenta, porém Sayo parecia não se importar, só queria que o Shaoran fosse dela, só dela...

"Vou te esquecer Sakura nem que tenha que ser te substituindo."

Foi o ultimo pensamento de Shaoran antes que ele despisse Sayo, o jovem beijava todo o pescoço de Sayo, em seguida beijou e chupou os seios da jovem, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer, porém Shaoran não parecia estar interessado em satisfazer Sayo, só a ele mesmo. Shaoran desceu mais um pouco e começou a beijar e a lamber a parte interna da coxa, a virilha e o núcleo entre as pernas da jovem. Quando Sayo estava chegando ao clímax máximo, Shaoran parou. O jovem se despiu rapidamente, prensou Sayo com força na parede, fazendo com que ela abrisse ainda mais ar penas, Shaoran penetrou a jovem sem nenhuma cerimonia. Sayo arranhava as costas de Shaoran e gemia de dor, as estocadas eram muito rápidas e violentas, mas Shaoran parecia não se importar, nem a própria Sayo se preocupava com isso.

As estocadas eram muito rápidas e violentas, parecia não haver nenhum carinho, só o desejo físico e insaciável. Sayo gemia muito alto, porém seus gemidos eram mais de dor do que prazer, até que Shaoran chegou ao êxtase máximo e logo sentiu um pouco de esperma escorrer por suas pernas e pelas de Sayo. Shaoran desabou por cima da jovem, estava todo suado e exausto, seu desejo físico fora saciado temporariamente, mas seu coração estava estilhaçado permanentemente.

Havia transado ali mesmo, no terraço do colégio, o sentimento que dominava seu corpo não era amor, e sim dor e a vontade de esquecer Sakura. Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do rapaz, logo os dois desabaram naquele chão frio, Shaoran se sentia um lixo, mas o que podia fazer? A única maneira que encontrou para tentar acabar com sua dor, enquanto Sayo abraçava o rapaz e estava com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto...

"Xeque-mate Sakura..." –Pensou Sayo.

Os dois ficaram ali, um por cima do outro, naquele chão frio por mais de uma hora. Depois ambos se vestiram e foram para suas casas. Nenhuma forma de carinho, nem antes, nem durante nem depois...

Só um frio e comum até logo...

Muita coisa estava acontecendo, Sakura estaria pronta para superar todas as dificuldades? Esperamos que sim...

OBS: POR FAVORRRR ME MANDEM COMENTÁRIOSSSSS! ELES SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES!

'

'


	10. A Conversa de Kerberos e Yue

Titulo: A Conversa de Kerberos e Yue

Era um tranquila manhã de Quinta-feira, Sakura já havia contado para Kero a respeito do segundo ataque que sofrera no colégio. Seu pai havia viajado novamente, só que dessa vez para as pirâmides do Antigo Egito, ficaria um bom tempo fora. Sakura não sabia se estaria preparada para enfrentar um novo inimigo, além disso estava preocupada com Shaoran, tinha o pressentimento de que algo muito ruim iria acontecer hj.

A jovem tomou café e foi para o colégio e Touya saira para ir a faculdade. Enquanto isso Kero estava no quarto de Sakura com uma expressão muito séria.

" Isso tudo é muito estranho, Sakura pode estar correndo perigo. Preciso falar com Yue." –Pensou o pequeno guardião ao sair voando pela janela do quarto de Sakura. Chegou rapidamente a casa de Yukito e deu de cara com o jovem saindo para a faculdade.

_ Por favor volte a sua verdadeira identidade. –Pediu Kero.

Imediatamente o gentil Yukito se tornou o frio Yue.

_ O que aconteceu Kerberos? –Perguntou Yue esperando uma rápida explicação.

Logo Kerberos explicou sobre os dois ataques sofridos por sua dona, contou detalhe por detalhe.

_Então esse inimigo misterioso quer as cartas?

_ Sim, e de acordo com Sakura ele usa demônios diferentes para atacá-la, sempre um mais forte que o outro.

_ Entendo, mas isso não pode ser obra de Clow novamente? –Perguntou Yue.

_ Não, Sakura disse que sente uma presença muito forte e quando vai até o local sempre encontra um demônio. Apesar de forte essa presença não é de Clow, além disso pq ele roubaria as cartas e ia querer matar a Sakura?

_ É verdade...

_ Além disso, Sakura disse que tem um homem misterioso que a salvou dos ataques.

_ Homem misterioso?

_ Sim, ela disse que ele tb é muito forte, e que possuí um báculo parecido com o de Clow.

_ Quem é esse homem?

_ Sakura disse que ele usa um capuz que cobre o rosto. Isso não é tudo, de acordo com Sakura ele é capaz de controlar os efeitos das cartas.

_ O que? Isso é impossível! –Disse Yue revoltado com o que acabara de ouvir.

_ Ela disse que no 1º ataque ele foi capaz de anular os efeitos de Sono e Cadeado e da 2ª vez fortaleceu os poderes da Carta Água.

_ Como Sakura sabe que esse homem usa o mesmo tipo de magia que Clow?

_ Sakura falou que quando esse homem usa a magia, surge a mesma insígnia de magia que Clow possuí.

_ Mas isso é impossível, o único capaz de usar a magia e controlar as cartas são Sakura e o Mago Clow. –Disse Yue sem crer no que o pequeno guardião acabara de lhe dizer.

_ Yue, estou preocupado com Sakura. Afinal, nenhum de nós dois foi capaz de sentir essas presenças.  
_ Tem razão, sejam quem for, devem ter poderes inimgináveis....

_ Tenho medo que Sakura esteja correndo perigo e nós não possamos fazer nada para salvá-la.

_Kerberos temos que proteger a nossa dona acima de tudo, temos que ficar mais alertas do que nunca. Agora é melhor eu voltar a minha falsa identidade.

_ Certo. –Disse Kerberos ao sair voando.

Yue logo voltou a ser Yukito, o rapaz saiu correndo para a faculdade, estava muito atrasado. Sakura estava em sua 2ª aula, Shaoran não tinha ido, a aula estava um tédio e Sayo olhava fixamente para Sakura com um certo desprezo, a jovem não entendia o que estava havendo afinal não tinha feito nada para Sayo. Para a surpresa de todos a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Shaoran.

_Isso é hora de chegar no colégio senhor Li? –Disse a professora com um ar de reprovação.

_ Sinto muito professora, acordei me sentindo mal e só melhorei agora, minha mãe mandou um bilhete justificando. –Disse Shaoran entregando o pequeno papel na mão da professora.

A professora passou os olhos no bilhete e viu que a história do rapaz era verídica.

_ Td bem, vai se sentar Shaoran.

Logo o rapaz se sentou em sua carteira, para a surpresa de todos Sayo tascou um beijo de Shaoran ali mesmo na frente de todos, e o rapaz parecia não ter se importado. A sala toda ficou surpresa e todos bateram palmas (que povo fofoqueiro ¬¬"). Sakura e Tomoyo se olharam não esperavam por aquilo.

_ Mto bem, chega de bagunça! Sayo, Shaoran a sala não é lugar pra esse tipo de coisa, melhor vcs dois se comportarem ou ambos não entrarão mais na minha aula. –Disse a professora de geometria com uma expressão de advertência.

_ Desculpe professora... –Disse Sayo passando a mão na boca e retirando a saliva que escorria.

Sayo estava com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, Shaoran não parecia estar nem aí, simplesmente passou a "prestar" a atenção nas aulas. Sakura estava mais chocada do que Tomoyo, realmente achava que havia algo entre Shaoran e Sayo, porém no seu íntimo achava que ele ainda gostava dela, sabia que isso era bobagem,porém não estava preparada para ver aquela cena que nunca será apagada de sua memória. Queria sair dali, se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair. A jovem não conseguia prestar a atenção nas aulas, prometeu pra si mesma que não iria chorar, pelo menos não ali na frente de todos.

_ Professora? –Chamou de cabeça baixa.

_ Sim, srta. Kinomoto? 

_ Posso ir ao banheiro?

_ Sim, mas não demore...

Imediatamente Sakura se levantou e foi correndo para o banheiro.

_ Puxa ela deve estar mesmo apertada –Disse Sayo com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

_ Professora eu posso ir ao banheiro? –Perguntou Tomyoo já se levantando.

_ Sim srta. Daidouji mas não demore.

_ Sakura.... –Disse Shaoran com uma voz inaldível.

_ Disse algo Shaoran? –Perguntou Sayo.

_ Não nada...

Enquanto isso Sakura estava se olhando no espelho jurando para si que não choraria, porém as primeiras lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto.  
_ Como eu sou idiota, pq eu fiquei assim? Afinal eu já sabia disso...

_ Sakura? –Disse Tomoyo pondo a mão no ombro da amiga.

_ Ah Tomoyo, eu sou uma tonta! –Disse Sakura abraçando a amiga.

_ Sakura não fique assim vc se lembra da promessa que me fez?

_ Sim...

_ E vai quebrá-la?

_ Não, é que é tão difícil esquecê-lo.

_ Mas vc não está sozinha, vc tem a mim, as meninas e o Yamato gosta muito de vc, todos querem a sua felicidade. O Yamato é um rapaz doce e compreensivo, converse com ele, afinal antes de ser seu namorado ele é seu amigo, e o apoio dele vai te ajudar muito;

_ Tem razão, eu vou conseguir superar td isso e eu não estou sozinha. –Disse Sakura secando as lágrimas.

_ Isso mesmo, agora mostre aquele seu lindo sorriso. –Disse Tomoyo docemente.

Imediatamente Sakura sorriu, Tomoyo abraçou a amiga e logo as duas foram para a sala, novamente Sakura e Tomoyo se sentaram em seus lugares. Tomoyo segurava a mão da amiga, mostrando que ela não estava sozinha. Shaoran fitava Sakura diversas vezes, mas todas as vezes que ela parecia perceber ele virava o rosto. Sayo vendo aquela cena ficava cheia de raiva de Sakura. Logo o sinal tocou e todos os alunos foram para o intervalo.

Sakura e as meninas foram para seu lugar de sempre para lanchar.

_ Kari que horas começa o intervalo do 2º ano? –Perguntou Sakura ansiosa.

_ Daqui a pouco, começa dez minutos depois do nosso.

_ Então eu já volto, eu preciso falar com o Yamato. –Disse Sakura correndo.

"Vou fazer o que Tomoyo me aconselhou..." –Pensou a jovem indo em direção a sala de Yamato.

Um tempo depois, Sakura encontrou Yamato saindo da sala e conversando com alguns amigos.

_ Yamato vc tem um tempinho? –Perguntou Sakura com uma expressão muito séria.

_ Aconteceu algo?

Yamato começou a ficar preocupado, Sakura o levou para perto de uma árvore que ficava bem afastada de todo o pessoal. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, Sakura não sabia como começar.

_ Sakura aconteceu algo com vc? –Perguntou Yamato já aflito.

_ É que eu não sei como conversar sobre isso com vc...

_ Yamato colocou a mão na face de Sakura e olhou bem fundos nos olhos cor de safira da jovem e depois deu lhe um beijo na bochecha.

_ Sakura eu não quero ser só seu namorado, antes de td eu quero ser seu amigo, pode me contar td que quiser, eu vou escutar e te ajudar como puder...-Disse Yamato olhando bem fundo nos olhos da jovem.

_ Yamato... Vc lembra daquele menino de Honk Kong que eu te contei?

_ Sim...

_ O nome dele é Shaoran Li, e ele estuda na minha classe.

_ E o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Yamato inseguro com a resposta de Sakura mas não demostrando.

_ Ele não fala comigo de jeito nenhum, e ele está totalmente diferente. Desde que eel voltou nem olhou nos meus olhos, e isso me doía muito. Até que eu te encontrei, vc me faz sentir especial.

_ Mas vc é muito especial pra mim.

_ Obrigada. Então eu estada conseguindo esquecê-lo gradativamente, mas hj ele e uma menina lá da sala mostraram que estavam namorando dando um beijo no meio da aula, e isso me doeu muito. –Disse Sakura de cabeça baixa.

Sakura lembrou novamente do beijo de Sayo e Shaoran as lágrimas começaram a escorrer, quando para a surpresa da jovem, Yamato a abraçou e sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido:

_ Não é fácil ver a pessoa que vc gosta com outra, não se preocupe eu vou estar sempre com vc e vou te ajudar a esquecê-lo.

Yamato abraçou Sakura ainda mais forte, Sakura se sentia muito bem nos braços de Yamato, o calor do corpo do rapaz era reconfortante. Depois de um tempo abraçados os dois se beijaram. Sakura se sentia mto melhor por ter conversado com Yamato.

_ Agora é melhor irmos para junto dos outros. –Disse Yamato com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Ué mas e os seus amigos?

_ Conhecendo o Mike ele deve estar junto com a Kari.

_ E o Seto e o Tino?

_ Eles estão no 3º ano, o intervalo deles é em outro horário.

_ Eu não sabia...

_ Vamos antes que o intervalo termine. –Disse Yamato puxando Sakura pela mão.

_ Calma Yamato!

Enquanto voltavam para as amigas, Sakura viu Shaoran e Sayo sentados e parou por um instante.

_ O que houve Sakura?

Sakura observou os dois por um instante e depois se direcionou para Yamato.

_ São eles não é?

_ Sim...

Yamato sorriu e deu um puxão em Sakura e lhe beijou. Sayo e Shaoran olharam para trás e viram o casal se beijando.

_ Vamos sair Shaoran...

Os dois rapidamente foram embora dali. Shaoran ficou "duído" com a cena e ficou muita raiva de Yamato.

_ Pq vc fez isso? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ Só não foi no meio da sua aula... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Não faz mais isso! –Disse Sakura com a voz alterada.

_ Desculpa, eu pensei que...

Rapidamente Sakura se arrependeu de Ter falado daquele jeito com Yamato.

_ Me desculpa tb, eu não tinha que falar assim com vc, é que fazendo isso parece uma competição...

_ Desculpa não era isso que eu queria aparentar...

_ Td bem, vamos pra junto dos outros.

Yamato ficou meio chateado, não queria Ter dado uma mancanda daquela.

_ Ah Yamato não fica com essa cara, eu sei que vc não teve a intenção... –Disse Sakura dando um beijo na face do rapaz. –Vamos pra junto dos outros antes que o recreio acabe. –Disse Sakura puxando o namorado.

_ Calma Sakura eu vou cair! –Disse Yamato tentando acompanhar o ritmo da namorada.

Logo os dois chegaram ao lugar onde os amigos estavam, não deu outra estavam todos sentados e Mike estava deitado no colo de Kari.

_ Vcs demoraram eim! –Reclamou Mike.

_ Que folga eim? –Disse Yamato se referindo a posição do amigo.

_ Não enche... –Disse Mike envergonhado.

_ Bom vamos lanchar antes que o recreio termine. –Disse Nazuna preparando para atacar o almoço.

_ Ué vcs ainda não comeram? –Perguntou Sakura surpresa.

_ Estavamos esperando vcs. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

_ Bom vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome! –Disse Yamato já se sentando.

_ Eu tb to com uma fominha... –Disse Sakura se sentando ao lado do namorado

_ Toma Yamato, vc me fez carregar esse peso todo! Tá achando que eu sou teu empregado é? .–Disse Mike entregando os embrulhospara Yamato.

_ Sakura esse eu fiz pra vc... –Disse Yamato entregando um dos embrulhos para Sakura.

_ O que é?

_ Abre e descobre...

Sakura logo abriu o pacote, havia arroz, camarão frito, molho, uma pequena gelatina, td separado em pequenas divisões e com um cheirinho de dar água na boca.  
_ Que fofo! Vc fez o almoço dela! –Disse Nazuna.

Yamato ficou muito vermelho com o comentário de Nazuna.

_ Vc que fez? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ Sim, prova... 

Sakura logo provou a comida, todos esperavam a reação da menina...

_ Nossa, está uma delícia! –Disse Sakura sorrindo –Vc é um ótimo cozinheiro Yamato!

_ Obrigado... –Disse o rapaz com vergonha.

_ Mas eu não sou tão comilona assim, aqui tem mta comida.

_ Acho que eu exagerei...

_ Oba, eu posso provar Sakura? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Claro Kari. –Respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

Kari provou, depois Tomoyo depois Nazuna, depois Mike e todos só tinham elogios.

_ Já pode casar Yamato! –Disse Nazuna.

_ Nada mau, pelo menos sabe fazer alguma coisa além de cantar. –Disse Mike implicando com Yamato.

_ Mike vc tá com dor de cotovelo! –Disse Kari boicotando o namorado.

Logo o sinal bateu e todos oso alunos começaram a ir para as suas aulas.

_ A gente se vê hj no ensaio Kari. –Disse Mike depois de dar um beijo na namorada.

_ Tchau meninas. Yamato vamos logo vc sabe que o Walter ( Geografia) é um saco com questão de hora –Disse Mike indo pra sala.

_ Obrigada pelo almoço, tava uma delícia. –Agradeceu Sakura.

_ De nada, eu não tinha certeza que vc fosse gostar.

_ Gostei muito...

Sakura e Yamato deram um beiho cheio de carinho e doçura, diferente de um casal recém-formado.

_ Até logo Sakura...

_ Tchauzinho...

Logo Sakura e as amigas foram correndo para a sala. As aulas passaram tranquilas, Shaoran não sabia o que fazer, seu coração ainda não conseguira esquecer Sakura. Não queria ficar pensando nela, porém não conseguia evitar, quando lembrava daquela cena vista no recreio tinha vontade de dar um murro na cara de Yamato. Logo todos as aulas chegaam ao fim, Sakura tinha ensaio com a equipe de torcida, Tomoyo e os outros já tinham ido embora. Sakura desencontrou Yamato, provavelmente o rapaz tinha corrido que nem um louco para ensair. O ensaio com a equipe de torcida estava demorando mais do que ela esperava.

_ Mto bem meninas por hj é só, nos vmos na próxima Quinta. –Disse a professora encerrando a aula.

Enquanto isso Shaoran tinha ido levar Sayo em casa. Novamente ocorreu o fato da noite anterior, Shaoran e Sayo transaram novamente. Os gemidos da garota podiam ser ouvidos até pelos vizinhos. Após o momento de prazer, Shaoran se sentou na ponta da cama e ficou a pensar, conseguira esquecer aquela cena pelo menos por uns intantes, porém ela voltará a lhe atormentar.

_ Tem alguma coisa errada? –Disse Sayo apoiando-se nas costas e começando a beijar o pescoço do rapaz.

_ Não eu só fiquei mais cansado dessa vez... –Disse o rapaz afastando Sayo.

_ Vc tá muito estranho da outra vez foi a mesma coisa, depois de transarmos vc ficou quieto... Isso tem algo haver com Sakura? –Perguntou Sayo meio revoltada e sentafa ao lado do rapaz.

_ Sakura? Pq diz isso? –Perguntou Shaoran bem surpreso.

_ Vc acha que eu não vi o qto vc olha pra ela? Vcs já se conheciam antes?

_ Eu não quero falar sobre isso...

_ Shaoran eu sou sua namorada, eu acho que eu tenho direito de saber! Diz!

_ EU NÃO QUERO FALAR SOBRE ISSO! –Berrou Shaoran.

Sayo ficou assustada e acabou não falando mais nada.

_ A gente se vê amanhã Sayo... –Disse Shaoran se vestindo e indo embora.

" Maldita Sakura, o que vc fez pro Shaoran não conseguir te esquecer! Mas eu juro que eu vou fazê-lo te esquecer..."

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava tomando banho no vestiário, Sakura enrolou e esperou todas as garotas sairem, tinha vergonha de tomar banho na frente de todo mundo. Tomou banho, se vestiu, começou a escovar o cabelo, de repente sentiu uma forte presença.

_ De novo essa presença... –Sakura saiu correndo em direção onde a presença estava mais forte. Quando chegou na quadra, viu um monstro todo azul, com longos cabelos negros, orelhas pontudas e olhos vermelhos.

"Outro demônio?"

_ Card Captor maldita, me entregue as cartas!

_ Não vou entregar! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!!!

O monstro começou a jorrar uma espécie de ácido verda da boca que derreteu o chão perto de Sakura.

_ Ufa foi por pouco...

_ Da próxima vez não errarei...

O monstro continuou a lançar diversas quantidades de ácido, que passaram de raspão.

_ Maldita...

_ Use suas chamas da justiça, Fogo!!!

Logo a carta Fogo surgira porém não fizera nenhum arranhão no monstro.

_ Não pode ser.. –Disse Sakura inconformada.

O monstro jorrou ácido mais uma vez e acabou pegando no tornozelo de Sakura fazendo uma espécie de queimadura gravíssima e impedindo que ela o mexe-se.

_ Agora te peguei...

De repente o monstro inspirou bastante ar, depois expirou e saiu uma fumaça tóxica das narinas que começou a intoxicar Sakura.

_ Não consigo respirar... –Disse Sakura enquanto tossia.

Logo Sakura caiu desmaiada no chão, o monstro ria no meio da fumaça.

_ Chegou o seu fim Card Captor! Vá pro inferno! –Disse o monstro preparando outro ataque.

_ Senhor dos Ventos!

O ataque misterioso fez a fumaça desaparecer e jogou o monstro longe.

_ Maldição quem é vc?

Logo um rapaz de aparentemente 16 anos vestindo o uniforme da escola, segurando o cajado da lua, surgiu. Ele tinha cabelos branco, cabelos castanhos escuro, olhos azuis, usava óculos,era Yamato.

_ Quem é vc? –Perguntou o demônio.

_ Não importa, vc vai morrer mesmo... Senhor dos Raios, destrua!!!

Logo a insígnia do sol e da lua surgiram, o ataque saiu do báculo da lua e transformou o monstro em pó.

_ Meu anjo ainda não está forte o suficiente para vencer os demônios de Akyta.

Yamato se aproximou de Sakura e tocando a perna da jovem curou o ferimento.

_ Vou estar sempre com vc meu anjo...

Yamato deitou Sakura no seu colo, com um gesto transformou o cajado da lua em uma chave e a colocou no pescoço por dentro da blusa. Algum tempo depois Sakura despertou do seu desmaio.

_ Yamato? O que aconteceu? Onde tá o monstro?

_ Monstro? Vc deve Ter tido um pesadelo...

_Como vc sabia que eu estava aqui? –Perguntou a jovem se levantando.

_ Eu tive um pressentimento. –Disse Yamato sorrindo. –Está td bem?

_ Sim... –Disse Sakura pondo a mão na cabeça. –Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Logo os dois foram caminhando em direção a casa de Sakura a jovem estava meio zonza mais logo chegaram a casa de Sakura.

_ Tem certeza que está bem?

_ Sim.

_ Vê se descansa qualquer coisa me liga...

_ Td bem, obrigada por Ter me trazido.

Sakura deu um beijo na bochecha de Yamato e entrou em casa.

"Meu anjo, vc precisa se fortalecer. Mas enquanto isso não acontecer eu estaria junto com vc minha querida Card Captor.." –Pensava Yamato.

Yamato deu uma ultima olhada na casa de Sakura e depois saiu caminhando em direção a sua casa, o sol já tinha se posto, as primeiras estrelas já surgiam no céu...

Que surpresa, Yamato é o jovem misterioso! Mas quem na realidade é Yamato? E quem é Akyta? O que ele quer com Sakura? E Sayo e Shaoran como ficarão? Tantas perguntas que serão respondidas nos próximos capitulos!!!

Pessoal eu sou muito grato a: Dark Angel, a Rê-chan, e Misterios as POUCAS que mandaram comentários. Gente isso pode parecer bobo pra quem lê mas pros escritores de fics é muito importante saber o que os leitores acham se tá chato, se tá legal...

Se ninguém me mandar mais comentários, eu vou achar que ninguém tá lendo, e vou parar de escrever...

Sakura: O que parar de escrever? Vc não pode fazer isso Victor!

Autor: Ah Sakura mas se ninguém deixa comentário nenhum, eu vo achar que todo mundo tá achando a fic chata....

Sakura: Ahhh mas vc tá tendo tanto prazer em escrever, pena que vc teve que censurar a fic...

Autor: É mas eu censurei pq tem gente que não gosta desse tipo de história, mas o que muitos não intendem é que "Sakura e o Destino das Cartas" não é uma história erótica, é lógico que tem parte de hentai e yaoi, mas a história NÃO ´É SÓ ISSO. Tem aventura, comédia, drama, suspense...

Sakura: Eu sei afinal eu to na história né?

Autor: É verdade, mas ninguém mas me manda comentário, ai eu fico sem motivação...

Sakura: Masssssssssssssssssssssssssssss eu me recuso a participar de uma fic que não vai ser terminadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Eu vou procurar o meu agente!!! *Chora*

Autor: Ah Sakura não fique triste, o pessoal que tem que mandar comentários pra motivar a genteee! Por favor gente mandem comentáriossss!

Sakura: É pessoal mandem comentários por favorzinhoooooooo!!!! Eu tb preciso de uma motivação afinal estou passando por muitos problemas com Shaoran que me abandou pela Sayo que insiste em virar protagonista dessa fic! Mas ela não vai né Victor?

Autor: Não sei Sakura, eu to escrevendo ainda, tudo é possível.

Sakura: Ah Victor se vc fizer isso comigo eu nunca mais falo com vc ou participo de uma de suas fics! Vou convencer a Tomoyo a me ajudar a planejar uma greve se isso acontecer!

Autor: *Gotona* Sakura vc está sendo chantagista u.u"

Sakura: Eu só estouuuuuuuuuuuu lutando pelos meus direitossssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!

Autor: Tá bom, antes de fazer qualquer mudança brusca na fic eu te aviso, mas por favor nada de greve. Sem leitores e sem personagens não dá pra escrever fic....

Sakura: Gente por favorrrr eu to pedindo só que vcs deixemmmm um comentáriozinho a respeito não precisa ser apenas elogios, podem ser críticas, sugestões e etc. Pq assim o Victor pode fazer melhorias pq até ele mesmo pode não perceber que a fic tem grandes falhas e vcs vão ajudar! Perfeita ela não vai ser pq o Victor não é fácil...

Autor: Sakura vc reclama demais! ¬¬" Mas o que a Sakura disse é verdade gente, eu quero que essa fic fique o melhor possível e para isso eu preciso da ajuda de vcs. Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco preguiçoso pra digitar os capítulos mas eu vou contornando isso.

Sakura: Um pouco? Vc é mto!

Autor: ¬¬" Sakura deixa eu terminar!*Berra*

Sakura: Não precisa gritar...

Autor: Bom onde eu estava? Ah sim! Eu to meio enrolado com escola e outras coisas, mas eu curto muito escrever "Sakura e o Destino das Cartas" e espero que vcs estejam curtindo, por isso eu preciso dos comentários para saber o que os leitores acham. Eu sei que a fic tá censurada e sei tb que pode até Ter uma dose um pouco exagerada de yaoi e hentai, mas esse é o meu jeito de escrever, e eu acho que isso eu não posso mudar mto. Posso até tentar, mas não adiantaria eu escrever uma fic apenas de comédia pq não seria o meu estilo. Eu acho que cada um tem o seu estilo, eu não sou nenhum pervertido, pornográfico, eu simplesmente sei escrever melhor fics contendo yaoi, hentai e outros. Eu não sei pq sou melhor em yaoi, hentais e coisas desse gênero eu acho é que eu quero ser um pouco diferente o que eu quero mostrar é que sexo é uma maneira de demostrar carinho e de tirá-lo tb, é uma forma de carinho ou de despeito, é uma faca de dois gumes, enfim o que eu quero dizer é que provavelmente  quem ainda não fez , faça um dia. Além disso, eu até tenho diversas fics sendo lemons, mas não é o caso de Sakura e o Destino das Cartas, é mais não é...

Sakura: Ai Victor vc tá me deixando confusa!

Autor: Não o que eu quero dizer é que "Sakura e o Destino das Cartas" até tem Hentai, Yaoi, porém NÃO É SÓ ISSO! Tem um pouco de romance (entre Sakura e Yamato), de drama( o sentimento inesquecível que Sakura Tem por Shaoran), aventura( a luta para proteger as cartas), comédia (os absurdos ditos principalmente por Kari que as vezes até tem haver com sexo.) Porém o que eu quero dizer é que...

Sakura: Diz...

Autor: *Gota* Eu esqueci.

Sakura: Aiaiaia Victor lembra logo!

Autor: Ahm..................

Sakura: Lembra!

Autor: Lembrei! Não liguem pq a minha memória é horrível, o que eu quero dizer é que "Sakura e o Destino das Cartas" é destinada aos adolescentes, incluindo muitos problemas que os próprios têm. Dificuldades, incertezas, sentimentos... (Eu sou adolescente sei como é...) Então é uma fic mas pra todos se familiarizarem. Mas como mtos se ofendem com fics que contenham hentai ou yaoi ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eu respeito, afinal cada um e cada um e sei que muitos irão discordar de mim, por isso coloquei censura, mas eu que sou autor tenho 14 anos. Bom eu não vo ficar aqui falando, falando e falando (ou melhor escrevendo ^^"). Em resumo o que eu quero dizer é que eu curto escrever fics, e as que escrevo melhor são as que tem algo haver com os lemons, porém só pq contém sexo não significada que seja uma putaria (desculpa o vocabulário gente), enfim eu peço que vcs me mandem comentários podem ser criticas, elogios, sugestões, vcs que sabem, mas me mandem algo para eu poder me guiar e saber se eu to fazendo uma burrada muito grande.  
Quem é contra os meus argumentos eu respeito, afinal se eu quissesse que todos fossem igual a mim eu simplesmente compraria um monte de espelhos.Eu só acho que não se deve rotular nada. Bom gente eu vou ficando por aqui, espero que vcs mandem comentários. Um abraço!

Sakura: Tchauzinho! Não esqueçam de nos mandar comentários!

Obs: Muitos desses personagens não são de minha autoria (como Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue e etc) sou apenas um fã de CCS que curte escrever fics não estou lucrando com nada tenho ciência de que muitos desses personagens não me pertencem. Porém muitos como Sayo, Yamato, Kari, Nazuna e outros são de MINHA AUTORIA por isso não os usem sem permissão.


	11. Entre Quatro Paredes: Lembranças & Segre...

Titulo: Entre Quatro Paredes: Lembranças & Segredos Parte I.

Era uma tranquila tarde de Sábado, Sakura se arrumava para encontrar seus amigos no shopping. Ainda estava muito preocupada com o incidente do dia anterior, não entendia o que tinha acontecido com o monstro que a atacara. Havia contado tudo para Kero, o pequeno guardião não conseguiu esconder a preocupação. Afinal, Sakura estava correndo risco de vida e ele não tinha nem ao menos sentido nenhuma presença desses poderosos seres. O que deixou o pequeno guardião mais preocupado foi que nem Yue desconfiara da existência desse novo inimigo e desse homem misterioso capaz de controlar as cartas.

Não contara as suas preocupações para Sakura porém a jovem percebera que algo incomodava o pequeno guardião.

_ Que horas vc vai voltar monstrenga? –Perguntou Touya.

_ Não sei, eu hj devo dormir na casa da Tomoyo.

_ Td bem, mas vê se toma cuidado- Advertiu Touya.

_ Tá bom. –Disse Sakura já saindo de casa.

Sakura encontrou com seus amigos na porta do shopping, pra variar Kari e Yamato estavam atrasados.

_ Onde eles estão? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ A Kari nunca muda, ela sempre se atrasa. –Disse Mike.

_ Eles já devem estar chegando. –Disse Tomoyo.

_ A sessão começa daqui a 20 minutos e nós ainda nem compramos os ingressos! –Disse Nazuna revoltada.

Os dois acabaram chegando dez minutos depois, todos foram correndo para não perder a sessão das 15:15. Era um filme de terror, Sakura ficou apavorada o filme todo, passou mais da metade do filme abraçada com Ÿamato, morrendo de medo.

_ Calma Sakura, é só um filme... –Disse Yamato dando um beijo no rosto da namorada.

Kari e Mike estavam se amaçando dentro do cinema. Raramente os dois tinham momentos para ficarem juntos, então gostavam de aproveitar ao máximo. Os pais de Kari suspeitavam que a jovem tinha um namorado porém nunca tocaram nesse assunto com ela.

_ Vê se vcs diminuem o fogo! A gente quer ver o filme ! –Disse Yamato para os amigos.

Imediatamente Kari e Mike diminuíram o "fogo" e se puserem a assistir o filme. Sakura continuava abraçada com Yamato, não só pelo medo, mas pq tinha uma sensação maravilhosa quando ficava pertinho de Yamato, mas não sabia definir...

O filme fora muito agradável, apesar de ser de terror, depois do filme todos foram lanchar. Sakura estava muito feliz, porém não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera no dia anterior.

"Como aquele demônio desapareceu?" –Pensava Sakura.

_ Alguma coisa errada? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Não, está td bem... –Respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim...

_ Ei o que vcs dois acharam do filme? –Perguntou Mike.

_ Eu gostei, mas prefiro comédia. –Respondeu Yamato.

_ Eu achei assustador... –Disse Sakura.

_ Ah eu gostei... –Disse Kari.

_ *Gota* Gostou como, se vc passou o filme todo se agarrando com o Mike –Disse Nazuna.

_ Não é verdade! –Disse Kari ruborizada.

_ É sim, vcs não sussegaram o filme inteiro. –Disse Yamato tentando deixar Kari constrangida.

_ É MENTIRA! –Berrou Kari bem irritada e bem vermelha.

As pessoas da lanchonete começaram a olhar para a mesa onde os amigos estavam sentados.

_ Calma, agora o filme já acabou, vamos lanchar... –Disse Tomoyo tentando contornar a situação.

_ Vamos comer antes que esfrie. –Disse Mike abocanhando um hamburguer.

Logo todos comeram seus lanches, as pessoas deixaram de se chocar com a "zona da mesa do canto" e deixaram de olhar para eles. Depois de comerem, todos decidiram dar um passeio. Sakura e as amigas ficaram super felizes em olhar vitrine por vitrine.

_ *Gota* Mulheres... –Disseram Yamato e Mike ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de todas as vitrines terem sido olhadas todos decidiram ir embora já eram umas 20:30, todos se organizavam para irem para casa.

_ Sakura vc quer que eu te leve em casa? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Não precisa, hj eu vou dormir na casa da Tomoyo –Respondeu a jovem com um sorriso no rosto.

_Não se preocupe, nós não iremos sozinhas, virão nos buscar. –Disse Tomoyo.

_ Entendo –Disse Yamato mais tranquilo.

_ E vc Kari quer que eu te leve em casa? –Perguntou Mike.

_ Não precisa o meu pai vem buscar a mim e a Nazuna, ela vai dormir lá em casa hj.

_ Entendi, bom a gente espera vcs irem. –Disse Mike.

Todos ficaram conversando na porta do shopping, primeiro foram Nazuna e Kari, depois Sakura e Tomoyo e só sobraram Yamato e Mike.

_ Bom cara eu to indo a gente se vê Segunda. –Disse Mike.

_ Seu pai tá em casa hj Mike? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Não sei, acho que não... –Disse Mike incerto do que acabara de dizer.

_ Que tal fazer o mesmo que as garotas?

_ Como assim?

_ Pq vc não dorme lá em casa?

_ Ahm... Já faz tempo que eu não na sua casa dormir ... 

_ Então o que me diz?

_ A sua mãe não vai ficar chateada?

_ Lógico vc sabe que ela te adora, se bobiar mas até do que ela gosta de mim –Brincou Yamato –Então o que me diz?

_ Tá td bem, eu vô.

Logo os dois amigos foram para a casa de Yamato, aquele havia sido um ótimo Sábado. Enquanto isso, Sakura já havia chegado na casa de Tomoyo. As duas já tinham tomado banho, jantado e estavam no quarto de Tomoyo, onde Sakura ligou para o irmão e confirmou que iria dormir na casa de Sakura. Depois disso, as duas começaram a ver os vídeos das aventuras ocorridas a cinco anos atrás.

_ Cinco anos... Não dá nem pra acreditar que já faz tanto tempo não é Tomoyo?

_ É verdade.

As duas estavam vendo quando Sakura havia vencido Yue no Juízo Final, impedindo que uma desgraça caísse sobre a Terra, ela e Shaoran...

Enquanto via aquela cena, Sakura bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

_ Eu vou tirar a fita... –Disse Tomoyo vendo a reação da amiga.

_ Não precisa Tomoyo. Me desculpa por chorar é que as vezes me dá saudade da nossa infância...

_ Eu sei como é...

_Sabe Tomoyo, eu não sei pq td teve que mudar tanto, as vezes eu queria que as coisas fossem como antes pelo menos uma vez...

_Eu sei como vc se sente, eu tb não queria que as coisas estivessem desse jeito...

_ Eu queria só saber o motivo do Shaoran estar tão diferente, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas é como se ele não me conhecesse, como se eu fizesse parte de um passado que ele se envergonha...

_ Sakura...

_ Eu só queria saber o motivo, só isso.

_ Eu tb... Sakura eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_ Claro Tomoyo...

_ O que vc sente pelo Yamato?

_ Eu não sei ao certo, as vezes sinto como se ele fosse um amigo muito especial, as vezes como se fosse mais do que isso, não consigo definir o que eu sinto por ele. Só sei que quando estou junto com ele me sinto bem, e quando ele me abraça sinto um calor que me reconforta.

_ Mas é o mesmo sentimento que vc tem pelo Shaoran?

_ Não tenho certeza, mas acho que é diferente...

_ Entendo... Ah já ia esquecendo! O Kero falou algo a respeito do novo inimigo?

_ Não, ele disse que não consegue sequer imaginar quem seja...

_ E do homem misterioso?

_ Ele tb não sabe nada, tb não conseguiu sentir a presença dele.

_ Quem será que são eles?

_ Eu não sei, mas aquele homem... 

Logo a imagem do homem misterioso veio a mente de Sakura.

_ Ele me parece mto familiar, eu acho que ele está do nosso lado...

Sakura e Tomoyo continuaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Enquanto isso, Kari e Nazuna estavam na casa de Kari que acaba de sair do banho, Nazuna estava deitada na cama feita no chão por Kari e a jovem estava sentada em sua cama e secando os longos cabelos.

_ Nossa Kari, pensei que vc tinha morrido no chuveiro –Brincou Nazuna.

_Vc acha? É que eu tava imunda... –Justificou Kari.

_ Vc estava com o perfume do Mike, isso sim!

_ Que mentira Nazuna!

_ Escuta Kari, falando sério agora, a qto tempo vc e o Mike estão namorando?

_ Há mais o menos um ano...

_ Vc nunca tinha nos falado dele, até o dia que nós fomos ao ensaio da banda.

_ É que eu não gosto mto de falar a respeito dele.

_ Desculpe, eu não queria...

_ Não Nazuna vc não conta, vc é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu não comentei pq nós nunca tocamos nesse assunto...

_ Pq eu pensei que vc fosse bv, mas a gente pode conversar agora a respeito? –Perguntou Nazuna sorrindo.

_ É claro...

_ Onde vcs se conheceram?

_ Nós já nos conhecemos a uns cinco anos, mas nunca haviamos sido mto próximos. A única coisa que tinhamos em comum era que ambos eramos amigos do Yamato.

_ Continua...

_ Bom no início eu tinha ciúmes dele junto com o Yamato.

_ Sério?

_ Sim, eu já cheguei a brigar com o Yamato pq ele passava mais tempo com o Mike do que comigo que era amiga dele a mais tempo. 

_ *Gota* Só vc mesma Kari...

_ Qual o problema? Eu sentia como se o Mike quisesse roubar o meu amigo.

_ Ai Kari, vc é tão boba...

_ Ah mas eu me sentia assim, e eu não estava disposta a perder o meu amigo! –Disse Kari.

_ Mas então como vcs dois se tornaram namorados?

Kari parou por um instante, começou a refletir e a moldar as palavras que diria para a amiga.

_ Nazuna, eu vou te contar uma coisa que vc não vai poder contar pra ninguém...

_ Conta, eu juro que guardo segredo...

_ Bom, a mãe do Mike abandou ele a cerca de dois anos.

_ Que triste, mas pq isso?

_ O Mike me contou que os pais dele brigavam mto, brigavam até na frente dele, ele costumava dizer que a casa dele era um verdadeiro inferno.

_ Que coisa horrível.

_ Aí ele disse que a mãe não aguentava mais toda aquela confusão, arrumou as malas e foi embora.

_ Que coisa cruel, abandonar o filho... Como o Mike se sente em relação a ela?

_ Ele não odeia, até entende o que ela fez...

_ O que? Como assim?

_ A maior parte dos dias o pai dele chegava bêbado em casa,batia nele, na mãe dele e quebrava a casa toda.

_ Nossa não devia ser fácil... –Disse Nazuna tentando imaginar a cena.

_ É isso acontecia desde que ele era criança. Imagina, presenciar desde criança o pai chegando em casa bêbado e batendo na mãe na frente dele.

_ Não consigo imaginar...

_ A única coisa que ele não entende é pq ela o levou com ele.

_ E ele não vê a mãe a esse tempo todo?

_ Sim, parece que ela reconstruiu a vida com outro homem e nunca mais foi ver como ele estava. O pai não dá a mínima pra ele, passa o dia todo na rua sem se preocupar com o filho...

_ Ah Kari eu não quero ouvir mais, isso é tão triste. Vamos mudar de assunto, como vcs dois se aproximaram? Afinal vcs nem se falavam direito né?

_ Foi em um ensaio da banda, apesar de ele ainda não fazer parte ia assistir os ensaios, porém naquele dia não havia tido ensaio, eu tb fui pro armazém pensando que tinha porém não tinha ninguém até que eu o vi em um canto escuro...

Flash Back

Era uma tarde de Sexta-feira (dois anos atrás), as aulas do dia já haviam terminado. Kari ia para o armazém abandonado para ver o ensaio da banda. Quando chegou lá não encontrou ninguém. Há não ser um jovem sentado no chão e no escuro.

_ Mike é vc? O que houve? –Perguntou Kari se agachando e se aproximando do rapaz.

_ Kari? O que vc tá fazendo aqui?

Mike ficou surpreso com a aparição da jovem, o jovem rapidamente secou as lágrimas, antes que Kari percebe-se.

_ O que houve Mike? Vc está chorando?

_ Não é que...

_ Não precisa mentir, eu sei que nós não somos amigos, mas vc pode conversar comigo... –Disse Kari se aproximando do rapaz e olhando bem fundo nos olhos do rapaz.

_ Não é nada sério... –Disse o rapaz desviando o olhar.

Mike bem que tentou mas não conseguiu se segurar: começou a chorar descontroladamente, Kari o abraçou bem forte.

_ Calma, não fique assim. Se vc não quer contar td bem, mas acho que se sentiria melhor se conversa-se... –Disse Kari abraçando Mike.

_ É que...

_ Td bem, não vou te forçar a me contar, mas pode desabafar, não precisa se segurar... –Disse Kari docemente.

Nesse mesmo instante Mike desabou: chorou, chorou, lamentou e um tempo depois acabou dormido de cansaço.

"Mike nós nunca fomos mto próximos, mas sempre achei vc tão confiante, tão seguro de si, nunca pensei que o veria tão triste, tão frágil..."

Kari ficou abraçada com Mike um bom tempo, a luz do por do sol entrava por uma das janelas do armazém, Mike estava esgotado as olheiras não deixavam esconder. Yamato foi arrumar as coisas para o ensaio do dia seguinte, e quando chegou lá ficou surpreso ao ver ambos ali abraçados.

_ Kari o que aconteceu?

_ Eu não sei, eu vim ver o seu ensaio, mas quando cheguei, encontrei o mIke chorando e ele acabou dormindo...

_ Entendi, então aconteceu de novo, por isso ele não foi pro colégio hj... –Suspirou Yamato.

_ O que houve com ele Yamato? Eu nunca o vi assim...

_Vamos Kari, no caminho eu te explico... –Disse Yamato colocando Mike nas costas.

No caminho Yamato contou toda a história para Kari, a jovem ficou abismada em saber que o pai de Mike chegava quase sempre bêbado em casa e sempre batia em Mike e na mãe. Agora que estavam numa claridade maior, era possível ver as marcas de cintos nos braços e pernas do rapaz, e uma marca roxa no rosto parecia um soco. 

Logo chegaram a casa de Yamato, a mãe do rapaz estava preparando o jantar quando viu a cena e deu um suspiro como o de Yamato.

_ Bateu nele de novo? –Perguntou a mãe indignada.

_ Sim, mãe ele tá exausto, ele pode ficar aqui?

_ É claro, deixa que eu vou arrumar uma cama lá em cima pra ele...

A mãe de Yamato subiu e arrumou o sofá-cama de casal para Mike. Yamato deitou o jovem gentilmente no local, e depois os três voltaram para a cozinha.

_ Não sei como aquela mulher pode se subordinar e pior subordinar o filho a uma vida infermal, isso é desumano. Ele é um incosequente, bater no filho daquela maneira. –Desabafou a mãe de Yamato.

_ Isso acontece sempre? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Sempre que o pai dele bebe, os pais começam a discutir e ele vai pra cima da mãe do Mike, mas pq ele sempre se mete para defender a mãe acaba apanhando tb. O pai dele é enorme e além disso sabe lutar judô, além disso Mike não se atreveria nunca a levantar a mão pra ele.

_ Entendo, eu tenho que ir pra casa agora, a minha mãe já deve tá preocupada, qualquer coisa vc me avisa...

_ Td bem, valeu Kari. –Agradeceu Yamato.

Yamato acompanhou Kari até a porta da casa da jovem que estava mto preocupada com Mike.

_ Nunca pensei que veria vc e o Mike tão íntimos –Brincou Yamato na tentativa de descontrair.

_ Não seja bobo Yamato! Eu estou preocupada com ele como ficaria com qualquer um...

_ Sei...

_ Falando sério Yamato, se ele precisar de algo não deixe de me chamar...

_ Td bem. Sabe Kari, eu acho que vcs dois podem se tornar grandes amigos.

_ Talvez sim, quem sabe. –Disse Kari sorrindo. –Até logo Yamato.

Kari logo entrou em casa ainda não acreditava no que estava havendo, o garoto cujo o qual sempre achou convencido e esnobe, estavap assando por problemas super difíceis, agora ele precisa do apoio de amigos, o pior é que aquela situação sempre acontecia. Como tinha sido egoísta, agora via tudo de uma maneira diferente, queria ajudar Mike de qualquer maneira... Um novo sentimento começava a ser plantado no coração de Kari e logo, logo iria florescer...

Fim do Flash Back

_ Foi a partir daí que eu começei a me apegar ao Mike... –Disse Kari.

_ Nossa que dureza, mas o pai ainda bate nele?

_ Não pq eles pouco se vêem, o pai passa o dia inteiro fora, sai cedo e só volta tarde da noite.  
_ Entendi, mas agora ele tem vc. Quem diria que vcs iriam ser namorados, só vendo pra crer...

_ É verdade, bom Nazuna é melhor a gente ir dormir já são 23h.


	12. Entre Quatro Paredes: Lembranças & Segre...

Titulo: Entre Quatro Paredes: Lembranças e Segredos Parte II

Logo as duas amigas foram dormir, Nazuna dormia numa cama feita no chão, enquanto Kari dormia em sua própria cama. Enquanto isso Mike e Yamato ainda estavam acordados, Yamato acabara de sair do banho e vestia um pijama todo azul escuro, Mike dormia com uma cueca preta, nas costas de Mike haviam algumas cicatrizes, apesar do bronzeado de sol elas eram muito nítidas. Yamato as observava discretamente para que o amigo não percebe-se.

_ Elas nunca vão sumir, mesmo que o tempo passe elas sempre vão estar aí... –Disse Mike com um certa melancolia.

_ Desculpa, eu não queria fazer vc se lembrar de coisas ruins. –Desculpou-se Yamato.

_ Td bem, ah como eu senti falta dessa cama, já fazia tempo que eu não deitava aqui. –Disse Mike com um sorriso no rosto , totalmente esparramado no sofá-cama. –Muita coisa aconteceu desde a última vez que eu dormi aqui. Tenho uma namorada linda, toco numa banda, tenho ótimos amigos, apesar de nunca mais ter visto a minha mãe, essa está sendo uma das melhores fases da minha vida.

_ Pra mim tb...

_ A comida da sua mãe continua gostosa, a qto tempo que eu não durmo aqui?

_ Deve ter uns dois anos, desde o dia...

_ Em que a minha mãe me abandonou?

_ É nesse dia nós fizemos "algo" que nunca pensei que fariamos. –Disse Yamato corado.

_ Vc se arrepende?

_ Não, mas nunca esperava...

_ Eu tb não me arrependo, toda experiência é válida, além disso nos estavamos conscientes do que estavamos fazendo. Aquele foi um momento mto especial pra mim, e se passasse por aquilo td de novo, gostaria de tê-lo novamente.

Yamato apenas ficou mto vermelho, não sabia o que dizer...

_ Sabe nunca pensei que nossa amizade chegaria num grau de intimidade tão grande. Vc contou pra Kari? –Perguntou Mike.

_ Não, não contei pra ninguém e vc?

_ Pra quem eu ia contar? Pro Tino e pro Seto? Eles iam cair na nossa pele até o fim dos nossos dias...

Havia começado a chover e a ventar mto forte...

_ O tempo estava assim naquela noite... –Disse Yamato fechando a janela.

Flash Back (Continuação)

Logo Yamato voltou pra casa, a mãe da jovem estava novamente preparando o jantar.

_ Yamato vai ver como o Mike está.

_ Sim...

Logo Yamato subiu as escadas, Mike estava acordado, sentado na beira do sofá-cama.

_ Que bom que vc levantou, vamos jantar... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Yamato foi vc que me trouxe pra cá?

_ Sim.

_ Desculpa..

_ Que nada, as minhas costas estão doendo um pouco ,mas nada sério, a Kari me ajudou.

_ Não é por isso, eu não queria trazer confusão pra sua casa.

_ Não seja bobo, vem jantar. – Disse Yamato docemente.

_ Mas...

_ Escuta, vc é meu amigo e eu vou te ajudar sempre que vc preicsar, não importa qtas vezes sejam. A Kari tb está mto preocupada com vc.

_ A Kari? Ah não eu...

_ Vc chorou no colinho dela ,depois adormeceu nele. Eu vi a cena, estava digna de uma foto. –Brincou Yamato.

_ Sem graça –Disse Mike corado.

_ Vamos logo seu bocó, eu tô com fome... –Disse Yamato puxando Mike.

_ Ei peraí!

_ Vem logo seu lerdo!

Logo os dois desceram para jantar, a mãe de Yamato já tinha preparado e posto o jantar na mesa.

_ Como vc está se sentindo Mike? –Perguntou a mãe de Yamato dando uma olhada nos machucados do jovem.

_ Estou me sentindo melhor, sinto mto por incomodar a senhora e ao Yamato.

_ Não se preocupe com isso, não é incomodo nenhum. Agora é melhor vcs comerem antes que esfrie.

Já eram 21h quando todos terminaram de jantar, Mike já estava tomando banho,enquanto a mãe e Yamato conversavam no quarto do jovem.

_ Yamato dê isso pro Mike passar no corpo depois que ele sair do banho. –Disse a mãe entregando um tubo de pomada nas mãos de Yamato.

A mãe do rapaz desceu para arrumar a cozinha, Mike logo saiu do banho, Yamato tinha empreestado uma camiseta azul e um short branco para o rapaz dormir.

_ Toma Mike, isso é pra vc passar nos machucados.

_ Obrigado...

_ Eu já volto, vou tomar um banho...

O rapaz levou uns quinze minutos no banho, depois voltou para o quarto só que Mike ainda não tinha o visto. O jovem estava sentado no sofá-cama, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, estava com o tubo de pomada nas mãos.

_ Chorando de novo Mike?

_ Desculpa, é que... –Secando as lágrimas.

_ Nós ainda não conversamos, desabafa, vc vai se sentir melhor... –Disse Yamato se sentando ao lado de Mike.

Mike deitou a cabeça no ombro de Yamato e fechou os olhos...

_ Me conta, eu sou seu amigo e vou sempre estar aqui pra te ouvir... –Disse Yamato de um jeito mto doce.

Imediatamente Mike começou a chorar no ombro de Yamato, que afagava os cabelos do amigo.

_ Pq vc apanhou dessa vez? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Minha mãe foi embora, ela me abandou...

_ Como assim? –Perguntou Yamato surpreso.

_ Ela foi embora ontem a noite.

_ Como vc tem certeza que ela te abandonou?

_ Meu pai chegou em casa tarde, como sempre bêbado, procurou a minha mãe e não encontrou, ai ele me acordou me dando um tapa na cara, quando eu disse que não sabia onde ela tava, ele me deu um soco e eu corri pra sala, em cima da mesa tinha esse bilhete... –Disse Mike entregando o bilhete para Yamato.

__

"Não aguento mais esse inferno, sinto muito não posso mais viver nessa casa.

Espero que vc me compreenda Mike... 

Adeus meu filho cuide-se sempre,

Setsuna Hikawa" 

_ Meu pai me culpou por ela ter ido embora e me bateu até acabar desmaiando de tão bêbado. Depois eu fugi e passei o resto da noite no armazém onde vcs ensaiavam... –Disse Mike aos prantos.

Mike já estava com os olhos inchados e bem vermelhos, já eram quase meia-noite, chovia e ventava muito forte, Mike abraçou Yamato bem forte e desabafou:

_ Só vc se importa comigo Yamato. 

Yamato deu um sorriso e colocou a mão na face de Mike.

_ Vc não passou pomada não é?

_ Só não passei nas costas pq não alcançei...

_ Quer que eu te ajude?

_ Sim...

Mike tirou a camiseta, tinha vários cortes, furos, vermelhões e roxos nas costas. Yamato expremeu o tubo de pomada na mão, esfregou ambas, começou a passar nas costas de Mike que começaram a arder.  
_ Tá ardendo mto?

_ Só um pouco...

Mike tinha pequenos espasmos a cada toque da mão de Yamato em suas costas, aquela massagem estava lhe fazendo mto bem.  
_ Algo errado? Vc tá tendo tremiliques...

_ É que as suas mãos estão muito frias...

_ Não seja fresco...

"Mike eu não aguentaria o que vc tá passando, deve ser mto duro..."-Pensava Yamato.

Logo Yamato terminou de passar a pomada nas costas do rapaz...

_ Terminei –Disse Yamato com um sorriso.

_ Obrigado.

_ Ei, vc passou no rosto?

_ Eu não sabia se servia pro rosto tb.

_ Deixa que eu passo.

Mike fechou os olhos, assim que a mão de Yamato tocou a sua face ele a segurou e em seguida abriu os olhos.

_ Obrigado por td que vc tem feito por mim Yamato..

Imediatamente Yamato se aproximou de Mike e lhe deu um beijo, e o deitou no sofá-cama. Yamato estava reclinado sobre Mike, quando o beijo se encerrou Mike estava mto vermelho.  
_ Yamato vo-vo-você me beijou? –Disse Mike gaguejando e com o rosto mais vermelho que o vermelho.

_ Eu sei... –Disse Yamato ainda sobre Mike.

_ Mas nós somos do mesmo sexo, além disso vc tem a Lyna.

_ Eu sei Mike, mas eu sou seu amigo e quero que vc seja feliz. Vc se fechou em um mundo e não deixa ninguém participar dele.

_ Eu não tenho o que compartilhar Yamato.

_ Tem sim, só que vc não se permite ser feliz, vc recusou um monte de garotas...

_ Todas eram futéis, superficiais e idiotas, eu quero encontrar uma garota que seja compreensiva, doce, gentil e leal. Não é fácil pra mim expressar os meus sentimentos.

_Eu sei que td que vc está passando não é fácil, agora essa questão da sua mãe. Eu quero que vc seja feliz, pelo menos tenha um momento bom na sua vida para vc recordar, nem que seja e uque tenha que proporcioná-lo. Eu prometro que vc nunca vai esquecer... –Disse Yamato acariciando a face de Mike.

_ Vc já fez isso antes? –Perguntou Mike um pouco inseguro.

_ Não mais tem uma primeira vez pra tudo...

_ Nem com a Lyna?

_ Não, mas isso não importa... –Yamato beijou Mike novamente, dessa vez forçando para que ele permiti-se que a sua lingua pudesse entrar naquela boca quejamais fora explorada. Mike não sabia o que fazer, mas Yamato começou a brincar com a língua do rapaz. Quando o beijo se encerrou, Mike estava com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Que gosto de hortelã... –Disse Mike com o rosto corado.

_ Eu comi uma bala depois do jantar, mas escovei os dentes depois... –Disse Yamato soprando nas mãos para sentir o próprio hálito.

_ Não precisa se preocupar está gostoso... –Disse Mike com o rosto vermelho.

_ Que bom... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

A expressão do rosto de Mike mudou de repente, pode se ver uma preocupação repentina em seus olhos.

_ Yamato e se sua mãe entrar?

_ Ela já tá dormindo...

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim ela estava muito cansada, ela está dormindo de resonar...

_ Então tá...

Yamato continuou a beijar Mike, sua mão percorria todo o tórax do jovem, acariciava cada milímetro cubico da pele de Mike, principalmente aonde haviam machucados. Yamato logou chegou ao short de Mike, pois a mão por dentro e começou a acariciar o conteúdo, imediatamente o sexo do jovem criou um volume gigantesco. Mike gemia a cada carícia dada por Yamato que removeu gentilmente o short do amigo.

Yamato tb se despiu, começou a beijar cada pedaço daquele abdômen bronzeado, mordiscou os mamilos dse Mike e foi descendo cada vez mais, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo caminho. Até que chegou ao membro pulsante de Mike, começou a lamber primeiro a região da glande, já escorriam as primeiras gotas de esperma do orgão. Mike estava ficando agoniado, aquilo parecia uma tortura, chegava a doer.

Yamato abacanhou de vezo sexo a sua frente, Mike tinha espasmos e gemia de prazer, porém quando Yamato percebeu que Mike estava chegando ao êxtase máximo, interrompeu a felação, o que arrancou muitos protestos de Mike, aquilo parecia mais uma tortura do que uma alegria. De repente Yamato se sentou sobre o sexo de Mike e começou a cavalgar sobre o rapaz para facilitar a penetração, o pouco de sêmen que saia do orgão de Mike servia como lubrificante, Yamato havia dado um gemido de dor pois ele mesmo não tinha idéia de que doía tanto, porém ele tinha que aguentar. Mike começou a mastubar o sexo de Yamato que tb já caíam as primeiras gotas de sêmen sobre o abdômen de Mike.

Mike estava delirando dizia palavras desconexas e havia parado de masturbar Yamato, porém o jovem não parecia ter se importado, a única coisa que importava era satisfazer o amigo. As estocadas estavam ficando cada vez mais rápidas e mais fundas, o que fazia com que Yamato continuasse a sentir dor e a ao mesmo tempo um inesplicável prazer, as estocadas faziam com que Yamato jogasse a cabeça pra trás e a trincar os dentes.

Logo todo o interior de Yamato foi preenchido pelo sêmen de Mike que deu um gemido bem alto. Mike estava exausto, estava todo suado e em seu abdômen escorriam algumas gotas do sêmen de Yamato. Yamato saiu de cima de Mike que pode ver nos olhos do amigo que o desejo dele ainda não fora saciado, Yamato se satisfeito totalmente, o sexo rijo não deixava que ele negasse isso, porém não parecia se importar o seu objetivo era dar um momento que fosse inesquesível para Mike e havia conseguido. 

Para a surpresa de Yamato, Mike virou de bruços e abriu as pernas.

_ Sua vez.... –Disse Mike sorrindo.

_ Tem certeza? –Perguntou Yamato surpreso e se lembrando da dor que acabara de sentir.

_ É claro, vai... –Disse Mike de um jeito bem doce.

Yamato se posicionou por cima de Mike, forçou uma entrada pelo pequeno buraco, o que arrancou gemidos de dor de Mike, ele não tinha idéia de que doía tanto, porém se Yamato tinha feito aquilo por ele, ele faria por Yamato. Mike trincava os dentes com toda a força e gemia de dor, as gotas do sêmen de Yamato facilitaram um pouco a penetração. Logo Yamato começou a cavalgar por trás de Mike, que a cada estocada jogava a cabeça pra trás e gemia de dor, ao mesmo tempo Yamato masturbava o sexo de Mike que logo criou volume novamente. Logo os dois chegaram ao prazer máximo, ambos gemeram bem alto. O interior de Mike foi todo preenchido pelo sêmen quente de Yamato que escorria por entre as pernas. Yamato estava com a mão ensopada com o esperma de Mike, o jovem não aguentou e desabou sobre Mike, os dois estavam ofegantes, suados e com sêmen espalhados por todo o corpo. 

Yamato logo retirou seu sexo já em estado normal de dentro de Mike e rolou para deitar ao lado de Mike.

_ Nunca vou esquecer essa noite...

_ Nem eu...

Mike ficou olhando pro teto enquanto pensava no que ia dizer para Yamato...

_ Sabe Yamato, eu sou muito grato por ter feito isso por mim, não só isso mas sim tudo que vc está fazendo por mim desde que nos conhecemos... Yamato?

Quando Mike olhou pro lado viu que Yamato já tinha dormido.

_ *Gota* Vc não deve ter ouvido nada do que eu disse, só vc mesmo. – Disse Mike sorrindo –Boa noite meu amigo.

Mike deu um beijo na testa de Yamato e depois deitou em seu peito, o jovem acabou adormecendo com um sorriso no rosto. A chuva continuou a cair forte por toda a noite....

Fim do Flash Back

_ A chuva continua... –Disse Yamato abrindo um pouco a janela.

_ Sabe o que foi mais importante pra mim?

_ O que?

_ Que vc cumpriu a sua promessa, eu nunca esqueci daquela noite. –Disse Mike se esparramando no sofá-cama.

_ Que bom . –Disse Yamato sorrindo.  
_ Aquele foi a minha primeira vez, junto com o meu primeiro beijo. –Disse Mike.

_ Foi a minha tb. Agora vc vai lembrar de mim o resto da vida, vc nunca vai se esquecer cdo meu rostinho lindo . –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Não seja convencido, vc tb não vai me esquecer nunca.

_ Eu sei, mas como eu vou esquecer uma cara feia como a sua. –Brincou Yamato.

_ Feia ô caramba!

_ Feia sim!

_ É vc preferiu transar com esse cara feio do que com a sua ex namorada que na época era namorada que era muito gostosa.

_ É verdade, eu acho que estava em coma alcólico...

_ Hmnnn mas graças a sua idéia eu fiquei 5 dias sem conseguir sequer sentar direito!

_ Eu tb mal conseguia sentar!

_ Mudando de assunto, pq vc não tinha transado com a Lyna ainda?

_ Só fazia dois meses que nós estavamos namorando, eu não estava pronto, ela já não era mais virgem.

_ Ela é mais velha que vc não é?

_ Sim, dois anos. Na verdade com ela eu não saberia o que fazer, nem com vc eu sabia o que tava fazendo!

_ E eu que nem beijado tinha!

_ Ah Mike chega de falar vamos dormir que já quase 3 da manhã. Amanhã a gente vai encontrar com a Kari e a Nazuna.

_ Ihhhh é mesmo, eu tinha esquecido que a Kari é sua vizinha.

_ *Gota * Sem comentários Mike.

_ Yamato posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_ Desembucha.

_ Vc e a Kari já tiveram alguma coisa? Afinal vcs são amigos praticamente a vida toda...

_ Não nós sempre fomos só amigos, nós sempre estavamos juntos nas horas boas e ruins, mas a Kari é uma garota mto especial, mas eu a vejo como uma irmã. A única vez que eu a vi triste foi por causa do Ricky...

_ Ricky?  
_ É um garoto que ela ficou e acabou se apaixonando , o problema é que ele a fazia de gato e sapato, ficava com td que é garota que vc pode imaginar, e só ficava com a Kari quando não tinha ninguém melhor.

_ Que imbecil...

_ Bom Mike chega de mexer no passado, o importante é que vcs estão juntos e que se gostam.

_ É verdade.

_ Bom eu vou dormir agora, boa noite.

_ Boa noite Yamato.

Logo os dois tb caíram no sono, a chuva continuava a cair só que mais fraca, aquele havia sido um dia muito especial cheio de recordações, boas e tb ruins 

Autor : Eu quero agradecer: Animeiv a Dark Angel (brigadu pelos elogios e pelo apoio ^^), a Lucy, ao Leandro,pelos comentários! Eles são mto importantes pra mim e me motivam a escrever os capitulos de SDC .

VALEU MESMOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAS POR FAVOR CONTINUEM A MANDAR EU REALMENTE PRECISO SABER O QUE VCS ACHAM DE SAKURA E O DESTINO DAS CARTAS ! ^_^


	13. Lágrimas no Imenso Mar Azul

Titulo: Lágrimas na praia

O sol nasce e mostra todo o seu esplendor, uma suave brisa fazia com que as folhas das árvores se movessem. Mike acordou primeiro que Yamato, que estava em um sono profundo.

" Vc é mto especial Yamato, eu amo a Kari, mas vc vai estar sempre no meu coração..." –Pensou Mike.

Mike deu um beijo na testa de Yamato e depois desceu as escadas, encontrando a mãe de Yamato arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã.

_ Bom dia Mike, dormiu bem? –Perguntou a mãe de Yamato enquanto colocava a mesa.

_ Sim, a senhora quer ajuda?

_ Não precisa obrigada. Yamato ainda está dormindo?

_ Sim, como uma pedra.

_ Ele não consegue acordar cedo, mto menos em um fim de semana... –Disse a mãe já acostumada com o temperamento do filho.

_ É verdade...

_ Como vc e o seu pai estão?

_ Bem, ele sai cedo e só volta quando eu já estou dormindo.

_ Entendo, vc já está com fome? Nem adianta esperar o Yamato pq ele não vai se levantar agora nem por um decreto, ainda mais hj sendo Domingo.

_ A senhora tem razão, o mundo pode acabar que ele não acorda... –Disse Mike sorrindo.A mãe de Yamato tinha um carinho mto especial por Mike. O rapaz que viu desde menino, que chorava pela ausência da mãe e pelas pancadas do pai, estava ali, firme e forte. Estava se tornando um homem maduro que conseguira superar todas as dificuldades que foram postas em seu caminho até agora. Além disso era um grande amigo e companheiro de Yamato.

_ Quer repetir? –Perguntou a mãe de Yamato sorrindo.

_ Não obrigado, estava delicioso.

_ Melhor vc tomar um banho, depois acorda o Yamato pq senão ele vai dormir o Domingo inteiro.

_ Ok.

Mike tomou um banho e logo depois voltou para o quarto e se jogou por cima de Yamato, que levou um grande susto.

_ Hora de levantar seu preguiçoso de uma figa – Disse Mike sentado em cima da barriga de Yamato.

_ Hã? O que? Que horas são? –Perguntou Yamato com os olhos e a voz ainda sonolentos.

_ Já são 11 horas, vê se levanta pq senão vamos perder o Domingo todo!

_ Tenha santa paciência Mike, ainda tá cedo! – Reclamou Yamato fechando os olhos.

_ Cedo o caramba, levanta daí logo.

_ Se vc sair de cima de mim, eu posso até levantar –Queixou-se Yamato. –Essa cena é mto familiar...

_ *Gota* Isso ficou com duplo sentido, mas tudo bem... –Disse Mike saindo de cima da barriga de Yamato.

_ A sua mente é podre Mike... –Disse Yamato se levantando da cama e pondo a mão na barriga –Agora a minha barriga tá doendo por sua causa.

_ Não reclama, vc que é indecente, eu disse que tinha duplo sentido, mas não disse quais eram.

_ Bahhhh

_ Vai logo tomar café e principalmente escovar os dentes, vc tá com hálito de dragão.

_ Vai ver se eu to na esquina.

_ Mas que mau humor, isso tudo é pq eu te acordei?

_ Eu não gosto de acordar cedo, pricipalmente num Domingo, além disso eu to com dor na barriga graças a vc.

_ 11:00 é cedo desde quando?

_ Desde sempre...

_ Ah vai tomar café logo, seu mau humorado! –Disse Mike tacando o travesseiro na cara de Yamato. –Anda logo que eu quero ver a Kari!

_ Mas vc é um mala eim! –Reclamou Yamato.

_ E vc parece um velho reclamão, vamos logo seu preguiçoso com hálito de dragão.

Yamato pegou o travesseiro e acertou na cara de Mike, logo os dois começaram uma guerra de travesseiros que acabou bagunçando o quarto todo. De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e um travesseiro voou na cara da mãe de Yamato.  
_ Mto bem, vcs dois já estão bem crescidos para esse tipo de brincadeira. Vcs dois vão esse quarto todo, Yamato depois venha tomar café, mas antes vá escovar os dentes pq vc está com um hálito horrível. –Disse a mãe do rapaz jogando o travesseiro na cara do filho e logo em seguida fechando a porta do quarto. Mike caiu na gargalhada enquanto Yamato ficou um pouco irritado.

_ Viu até a sua mãe acha que vc tá com mão hálito! Vc beija a Sakura com essa boca? Como ela aguenta! –Zombou Mike.

_ Não enche, vamos arrumar essa bagunça, se vc encher mto a minha paciência vou contar pra Kari que vc tem medo de palhaço.

_ Não tenho medo!

_ Não sou eu que tenho! ¬¬" *gota* -Ironizou Yamato.

_ Então eu vou contar pra Sakura que tem mau hálito e que vc baba enquanto dorme!

_ Mentira!

_ Então pq esse travesseiro tá todo molhado? –Disse Mike pegando o travesseiro que estava cheio de saliva.

_ Proponho uma trégua, ninguém fala nada de ninguém... –Disse Yamato.

_ Ficou com medinho que eu contasse pra Sakura que vc baba? –Implicou Mike.

_ Vc aceita a trégua?

_ Td bem, dessa vez eu aceito.

Logo os dois arrumaram o quarto que tinha ficado uma bagunça, depois disso os dois desceram e Yamato foi tomar café, escovou os dentes e tomou um banho. Depois disso ambos foram para a casa de Kari.

_ Bom dia Yamato, bom dia Mike. –Disse a mãe de Kari ao abrir a porta.

_ Bom dia senhora Mizuno. –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_ A Kari e a Nazuna estão no quarto, podem subir.

_ Obrigado, senhora Mizuno. –Agradeceram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

_ Com licença. –Disseram ambos novamente ao entrar na casa.

Yamato e Mike encontraram Nazuna e Kari que estava falando no telefone com Sakura, mas logo desligou.

_ Bom dia Nazuna, bom dia Kari. –Disse Yamato docemente.

_ Bom dia . –Disseram as duas em couro.

Kari deu um selinho em Mike e depois falou com Yamato.

_ Eu estava falando com Sakura no telefone, ela tá na casa da Tomoyo.

_ Bom o que gente vai fazer? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Tomoyo disse pra gente se encontrar na casa dela, pra gente depois ir a praia.

_ Então a gente vai pra casa pra se trocar.

_ Tá então a gente se encontra daki a 15 minutos.

_ Kari vc tem um maiô que possa me emprestar? –Perguntou Nazuna.

_ Tenho sim, mas é um biquini.

_ Biquini?

_ Ihhhh Nazuna a Kari só usa fio dental... –Brincou Yamato.

_ Não enche Yamato! -Disse Kari já irritada

_ Não começem vcs dois, vamos para a sua casa Yamato pq senão a gente vai chegar atrasado na casa da Tomoyo. –Disse Mike puxando Yamato –Daki a pouco a gente se vê.

Logo os dois foram para a casa de Yamato novamente, o jovem emprestou uma sunga pra Mike.

_ Meninos não esqueçam o protetor solar. –Disse a mãe de Yamato entregando o tubo nas mãos do filho e retornando a seus afazeres.

_ Vc quer que eu te ajude a passar? –Perguntou Mike ingenuamente.

_ Melhor não, a gente já conhece esse filme... –Disse Yamato corado.

_ Mas eu não pensei nisso! –Disse Mike finalmente se ligando –Eu amo a Kari! –Disse Mike vermelho.

_ Passa então –Disse Yamato entregando o tubo para Mike.

Logo ambos passaram o protetor e se encontraram com Kari e Nazuna e depois foram para a casa de Tomoyo. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam espetaculares, apesar dos olhos de Sakura estarem um pouco enchados.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura? –Perguntou Yamato discretamente.

_ Nada, só não consegui dormir mto bem... –Disse Sakura desviando o olhar.

_ Sakura olhe pra mim... –Disse Yamato segurando o queixo de Sakura. –O nome da insônia é Shaoran Li não é?

_ Não, é que...

_ Não adianta, está escrito na sua testa...

_ Desculpa...

_ Não tem pq, sei que vc ainda gosta dele, essas coisas levam tempo . –Disse Yamato de maneira muito doce.

_ Vcs dois vão ficar ai fofocando? Vamos logo! –Apressou Mike.

Logo todos foram deixados na praia, pelas guarda-costas de Tomoyo.

_ O mar está lindo! –Disse Tomoyo.

_ Quem chegar por último é mulher do sapo! –Disse o Mike tirando a roupa, ficando apenas de sunga e correndo em direção ao mar

_ Eu não vou perder –Disse Yamato enquanto tirava a roupa e corria para dentro d'água.

_ Vcs vão ver só! Vão engolir areia! –Disse Kari tirando a roupa e passando a frente dos dois.

_ Esses três não vão crescer nunca... –Suspirou Nazuna.

_ É melhor assim. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

_ Nazuna vc não quis chamar o Érik pra vir com a gente? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ O Érik é um pouco anti-social, pra ele um ambiente com mais de 2 pessoas já é uma multidão. Além disso ele trabalha e estuda a semana toda, é bom deixá-lo descansar um pouco.

_ Ele mora sozinho? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ Sim, os pais dele moram em Honk Kong.

_ Honk Kong? –Repetiu Sakura surpresa.

_ Sim, pq...

_ Por nada... –Disse Sakura querendo desviar do assunto.

Sakura se recordou de Shaoran mais uma vez, olhou nos olhos de Tomoyo que tb estava surpresa com a pequena coincidência.

_ Sakura, Nazuna, Tomyo venham a água está otima! –Berrou Kari.

_ Já estamos indo! –Respondeu Nazuna –Vamos?

_ Sim! –Disseram Sakura e Tomoyo em coro.

Logo as três foram se juntar aos amigos. Todos curtiram muito o dia, Kari foi a que mais tomou caldo, depois todos decidiram montar um gigantesco castelo de areia, enquanto viam o londo por do sol. A praia estava praticamamente deserta, todos estavam sentados na areia vendo aquela magnífica bola de fogo se pôr atrás do horizonte.

_ Sakura vamos dar uma caminhada? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Claro... –Respondeu a jovem.

_ Tomem cuidado, a praia está muito quase vazia... –Advertiu Mike.

_ Tá . –Disse Kari depois deu um beijo em Mike.

_ Vamos?

_ Sim.

Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa com o pedido da amiga, mas decidiu ir. As duas começaram a caminhar, ficaram em um silêncio profundo, só era possível ouvir as ondas do mar se chocarem suavamente com a areia. Sakura decidiu falar para finalmente encerrar aquele clima pesado.

_Kari eu...

_ Quer saber pq eu te chamei pra dar uma volta comigo?

_ Sim...

_ Eu quero conversar com vc a respeito de seus sentimentos, é claro sevc permitir.

_ Td bem...

_ Então vou direto ao ponto, quem é o garoto que vc gosta?

_ Como assim?

_ Eu sei que vc gosta de um menino a um bom tempo, e sei que não é o Yamato.

Sakura respirou fundo, e olhou Kari nos olhos e disse:

_ É verdade, tem um menino que eu não consigo esquecer, apesar de tentar, não consigo esquecê-lo...

_ Apesar de vcs se conhecerem a pouco tempo, o Yamato gosta muito de vc, eu não quero que ele se machuque d novo.

_ Eu entendo, eu tb gosto dele, mas só que eu não consigo esquecer esse menino, apesar de tentar, eu não estou conseguindo esquecê-lo.

_ Entendo, eu sei como é...

De repente Sakura começou a sentir uma presença mágica extremamente negativa, isso fez com que a jovem tivesse alguns cala-frios. A expressão do rosto de Sakura ficou séria, e a jovem olhava para todos os lados.

_ Sakura o que houve? –Perguntou Kari sem entender a mudança repentina da amiga.

_ Kari eu não posso explicar, eu preciso que vc volte para junto dos outros agora. –Disse Sakura bem séria.

_ Pq?

_ Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer sozinha. Vai depressa! –Berrou Sakura.

Kari se assustou com a mudança de Sakura, mas decidiu fazer o que a amiga pedia, correu em direção aos amigos deixando Sakura sozinha.

_ Finalmente está só, Card Captor... –Disse uma voz mto sinistra.

_ Quem está aÍ?

De repente um monstro com o corpo todo cheio de escamas e algas verdes saiu de dentro do mar, tinha uma expressão maléfica no rosto e várias marcas vermelhas espalhadas pelo corpo e longos cabelos verdes.

"Ninguém pode ver esse monstro senão vai ser uma enorme confusão"

_ Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!!!

Rapidamente a chave se transformou no báculo da estrela, e rapidamente a jovem se concentrava para invocar uma carta.

_ Carta, faça com que todos durmam com seus poderes! Sono!

Imediatamente as poucas pessoas começaram a cair adormecidas no chão. Kari adormeceu antes de chegar no local onde os amigos estavam, inclusive seus amigos adormeceram, com exceção de Yamato.

"Outro demônio apareceu, Sakura tome cuidado..." –Pensou Yamato um pouco aflito.

_ Vou te ajudar daqui como eu puder...

Na mão do rapaz surgiu a chave da lua, rapidamente a insignia com esplendor azul idêntica a do mago clow, surgiu no chão....

_ Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Yamato que aceitou essa missão, liberte-se!!!

A chave se tornou o cajado da lua, imediatamente começou a brilhar e com isso Yamato afastou a todos que pensavam em dar uma volta pela praia naquela hora e criou uma barreira invisível aos olhos dos outros, impedindo que Sakura e o demônio saíssem daquela área.

_ Dessa vez vc terá de vencê-lo sozinha meu anjo. –Disse Yamato.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava frente a frente com o demônio, a jovem estava um pouco assustada mas estava iria derrotar aquele monstro a qualque custo.

_ Me entregue as cartas!

_ Nunca!

_ Então vai morrer! –Disse o monstro furioso.

A cor dos olhos do monstro passaram de azul para vermelho enquanto ele preparava um ataque contra Sakura.

_ Águas Negras!

Sakura foi ferida gravemente pelo ataque, tinha sido tão rápido que não teve a chance de se defender.

"Esse monstro é mais forte que os outros, parece que sempre que um é derrotado, outro pior ainda aparece..."

_ Vc jamais vai poder me vencer, me entregue as cartas ou sofra as consequências.

_ Nunca vou te entregar!

_ Então morra! Águas Negras!!!

_ Escudo!

A carta Escudo conseguiu proteger Sakura do ataque.

_ Acha mesmo que esse escudo insignificante será capaz de te proteger dos meus ataques? Humana tola...

Sakura se mantia firme em sua posição, não queria dar ouvidos aos dizeres do monstro.

_ Tola, as cartas tem os poderes que a energia de seu dono pode manter, se a energia cujo as cartas se alimentam for grande as cartas terão poderes infinitos, mas se for como a sua,não passam de cartas medíocres!!! Águas Negras!

O escudo se rompeu e Sakura foi atingida pelo ataque, ficando ainda mais ferida.

_ Uma mosca consegue ser mais poderosa do que vc Card Captor, é um desperdício as cartas ficarem com alguém tão fraca quanto vc! Elas devem pertencer ao mestre Akyta!

_ Akyta?

_ Mestre Akyta!Não ouse falar do mestre, sua insignificante! Águas Negras!

Sakura foi atingida, mas se levantou corajosamente, estava ofegante e muito ferida mas jamais iria se entregar.

_ O Mestre é alguém com grandes poderes que vc nunca terá a honra de conhecer! Morra! –Disse o monstro preparando outro ataque.

_ Salto!!!

Sakura saltou bem alto e conseguiu desviar do ataque.

_ Mas vc tenta fugir mas lenta e dolorosa será a sua morte! Água Negras!

Sakura usou Salto novamente porém não funcionou, pois o ataque do monstro veio de todas as direções, fazendo com que a jovem fosse jogada da altura onde estava, caindo bruscamente na areia. Por causa da grande altitude que Salto lhe proporcionou, a queda foi muito dura fazendo com que a jovem machuca-se o tornozelo impedindo que ela ficasse de pé.

_ Agora não tem mais escapatória! Vá pro inferno! –Disse o monstro preparando o ataque definitivo.

_ Deus do raio vim di a mim! –Disse uma voz familiar.

Como a água é um excelente condutor de eletricidade, quando o monstro foi atingido, foi completamente destruído. 

_ Shaoran?!

Sakura estava surpresa por Shaoran ter aparecido, estava muito feliz.

_ Obrigada Shaoran...

O rapaz olhou Sakura com o canto do olho e lhe disse:

_ Eu senti uma presença maligna e vim ver o que era, sugiro que vc tome mais cuidado. Existem inúmeras pessoas suspeitas, todas com grandes poderes, por isso tome cuidado. –Disse Shaoran e logo após saiu andando.

_Shaoran, espera aí!

Sakura tentou se levantar porém não conseguiu, Shaoran continuou a andar com receio de olhar pra trás.

_ Shaoran espera por favor!

" Sakura eu vou te esquecer..." –Pensou Shaoran, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto do rapaz enquanto ele andava.

_ Shaoran eu imploro , espera!- Berrou Sakura tentando se levantar, mas não conseguindo.

Várias lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura, Shaoran ouvia os gritos e os apelos de Sakura e mais lágrimas escorriam por seus rosto. O jovem começou a correr, com medo de voltar atrás, e no caminho chorava de tristeza.

"Sakura me perdoe, eu preciso deixar de te amar..." –Pensava Shaoran enquanto corria, o jovem começara a chorar mais ainda.

Shaoran estava com o coração estilhaçado, e o mesmo acontecia com Sakura que estava deitada ali, sem conseguir ficar de pé, chorando descontroladamente e sentia o seu coração partido em milhões de pedaços. 

Enquanto isso Yamato desfez o feitiço, seu cajado voltou a ser uma chance, e Yamato estava com uma expressão de surpresa na face.

" Não imaginava que esse garoto seria capaz de atravessar a minha barreira, e ser imune ao meu feitiço, ainda por cima derrotou um demônio. Eu o substimei, mas o que será que lhe deixou tão forte?"

Yamato ficou intrigado com a força de Shaoran, afinal o jovem havia conseguido ser imune ao feitiço de afastamento.

_ Melhor ver como Sakura está... –Disse Yamato enquanto corria em direção ao local em que Sakura estava.

Chegando lá, Yamato encontrou Sakura deitada na areia sem conseguir se levantar, com o rosto sujo de areia, e com os olhos muito vermelhos e uma expressão de tristeza no rosto.

_ Vem sobe nas minhas costas... –Disse Yamato se agachando para que Sakura conseguir subir.

Yamato andava com Sakura que estava com uma expressão muito triste no rosto, o silêncio reinava mais uma vez, lágrimas discretas escorriam pelo rosto sujo de areia da jovem de olhos cor de esmeralda.

_ Essa expressão não combina com vc. –Disse Yamato docemente.

_ Desculpa...

_ Não precisa se desculpar, mas se vc quiser conversar sabe que pode contar comigo...

_ Obrigado.

Já fazia quase uma hora que o sol havia se posto, as estrelas brilhavam no céu junto com uma linda lua minguante. Quando voltaram para o local dos amigos que já haviam do cochilo e se já estavam vestidos para ir embora.

_ Sakura o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Kari mto preocupada.

_ Eu tropecei e acabei torcendo o tornozelo.

_ Que azar, melhor nos irmos embora... –Disse Mike.

_ Vamos sim. –Disse Tomoyo preocupada não só com o machucado, mas com a expressão do rosto da amiga.

As guarda costas de Tomoyo tiveram um contra-tempo e não puderam buscá-los, logo todos foram embora andando mesmo, Yamato continuava a carregar Sakura no colo, o silêncio reinava naquela caminhada, só se podia ouvir o cantar dos bichos da noite. Logo os caminhos se dividiram, e todos teriam de ir para suas casas, que eram para caminhos diferentes.

_ Yamato vc deve tá cansado de me levar, pode me colocar no chão, eu me ajeito.

_ Não se preocupe eu vou te levar pra casa.... –Disse Yamato com um lindo sorriso na face.

_ Bom então nós nos vemos amanhã no colégio. Se cuida Sakura... –Disse Mike.

_ Vou me cuidar. Nazuna, Tomoyo vcs vão embora sozinhas?

_ Eu vou pra casa da Tomoyo e lá o meu pai vai me buscar. –Disse Nazuna.

_ E vc Kari vai Ter que ir sozinha? –Perguntou Sakura preocupada.

_ Eu vou levá-la em casa Sakura, vc tem que se concetrar só nesse seu machucado. –Disse Mike.

_ Td bem...

_ Kari vc avisa a minha mãe que eu vou chegar mais tarde? –Pediu Yamato.

_ É claro.

_ Então nos vemos amanhã, qualquer coisa que precisar Sakura me liga que eu vou vim o mais rápido possível. –Disse Tomoyo ainda preocupada com a amiga.

_ Obrigada Tomoyo...

_ Até amanhã –Disseram todos em coro.

Logo todos foram para suas casas, Yamato continuava a levar Sakura nas costas, um silêncio havia recaído sobre os dois, só podia se ouvir o barulho da brisa que movia as folhas das árvores naquele noite iluminada pelas estrelas e pela lua.

_ Yamato? –Chamou Sakura com o intuito de acabar com aquele silêncio.

_ Sim? –Respondeu o namorado da jovem com uma voz mto serena.

_ Vc não quer me por no chão, vc tá me carregando desde que saímos da praia, eu sei que não sou leve.

_ Não se preocupe com isso, nós já estamos chegando.

Logo os dois chegaram a casa da jovem que estava toda apagada e bastante silenciosa.

_ Não tem ninguém em casa Sakura?

_ Acho que não...

_ E o seu irmão?

_ Acho que tá na casa do Yukito.

_ Bom eu vou ficar com vc, até ele chegar.

Logo os dois entraram na casa de Sakura, Yamato sentou a jovem gentilmente no sofá, e pos uma almofada para ela apoiar o pé em cima da mesinha de centro.

_ Vou pegar um pouco de gelo pra vc colocar no tornozelo...

Yamato voltou e colocou uma compresa de gelo sobre o machucado de Sakura.

_ Obrigada por me trazer Yamato, melhor vc ir senão a sua mãe vai ficar preocupada.

_ Não se preocupe a Kari vai avisar a ela que eu vou chegar mais tarde.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

De repente o silêncio pairava novamente sobre o ambiente, nenhum ruído estava sendo ouvido ,ambos estavam muito pensativos. Até que ouviram o barulho da maçaneta da porta.

_ Cheguei! –Disse Touya ao entrar em casa.

O rapaz ficou surpreso ao ver Sakura com um garoto, ficou ainda mais surpreso de ver Sakura com a perna machucada.

_ Sakura o que houve? Quem é vc?

_ Esse é o Yamato Takani, ele é meu amigo. Como eu torci o meu tornozelo ele me trouxe em casa.

_ Bom Sakura eu já vou indo, se cuida, qualquer coisa me telefona. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Touya. –Disse Yamato cordialmente.

_ Igualmente. –Disse Touya do jeito seco de sempre.

_ Obrigada por me ajudar Yamato.

_ De nada, nos vemos amanhã se vc estiver melhor. –Disse Yamato já indo embora.

Yamato ficou olhando fixamente a casa de Sakura, podia ver pelas sombras na cortina que Touya estava cuidado do tornozelo machucado da jovem.

" Não estava nos meus planos a interferência daquele garoto, eu o substimei muito, mas dá próxima vez não será tão fácil. Cuide-se meu anjo..."

Depois de dar uma última olhada, Yamato foi andando em direção a sua casa, andava pela noite, e logo desapareceu na escuridão...

Pessoalllllllll me mandem comentáriosssssssssssssssssssssssss! Eles são mto necessários! Por favor!

Ah antes que eu esqueça eu quero agradecer a DarkAngel (Escrevi seu nick certo), ao Leandro (obrigado pelos toques, eu devoro muitas palavras sem perceber mesmo!^^) e a Marylinha ( Obrigado o Yamato é um persona eu criei e é mto bom saber que ele tá fazendo sucesso^^)

POR FAVOR POVO ME MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS! EU PRECISO SABER O QUE ESTÃO ACHANDO DA MINHA FIC! ^_______________^ 


	14. Visitando Sakura

Titulo: Uma visita para Sakura

O Sol nasce e mostra todo o seu esplendor, o céu estava todo azul sem o menor sinal de nuvens no céu. Os alunos já começavam a chegar no colégio, Sakura estava em casa, seu tornozelo ainda não estava completamente curado. Touya havia enfaixado-o e dito para que a jovem ficasse em cada descansando.

_ Sakura eu vou pra faculdade, vê se cuida...

_ Tá bom...

Touya logo foi embora, imediatamente Kero saiu do quarto de Sakura. O pequeno guardião estava com uma expressão extremamente séria no rosto.

_ O que houve Kero?

_ Sakura eu quero que vc me conte tudo que aconteceu ontem.

_ Bom eu fui a praia com os meus amigos e já no fim do dia eu senti uma presença mto forte e depois fui atacada pelo demônio.

_ Como era a pessoa que te atacou?

_ Era um montro horrível, muito forte, mas a presença que eu senti não era dele, era como se tivesse mais alguém ali, alguém bem mais poderoso do que se possa imaginar...

"Não consegui sentir nada..." –Pensou Kero bastante aflito.

_ O mais estranho é que há outra presença, a do homem misterioso que sempre me salva.

_ É mto forte tb?

_ Sim, ele derrotou todos os demônios como se não fossem nada, ele usa a mesma insígnia que o mago Clow...

_ O q? Isso é impossível...

_ Mas é verdade, parece com a magia do Eriol.

_ Será que não é ele que tá fazendo td isso?

_ Não, é uma presença diferente, apesar de usar a mesma insígnia, é diferente...

_ Como assim?

_ Sinto a energia da lua nele....

_ A mesma que sente em Yue?

_ Parece só que a desse homem muito mais poderosa, e é possível sentir tb a energia do sol só que mais fraca que a da lua...

_ Sakura vc acha que ele é tão forte quanto Clow?

_ Não sei esse novo inimigo tem uma presença maior que a dos dois...

"Precisamos proteger Sakura e descobrir quem são essas pessoas que estão atrás das cartas..." –Pensava Kero.

_ Sakura vc precisa tomar cuidado, apesar desse homem te ajudar não se sabe quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções.

_ Vou tomar cuidado, mas acho que ele está do nosso lado. Tem alguma coisa nele muito familiar...

Enquanto isso, os alunos já estavam no intervalo. Tomoyo, Nazuna, Kari, Yamato e Mike se preparavam para lanchar.

_ Será que está td bem com a Sakura? –Perguntou Kari preocupada.

_ Sim, o irmão dela está cuidando para que ela melhore logo. –Disse Yamato muito sereno.

_ A professora pediu para que eu levasse as lições para ela. O que acha de todos nós irmos?- Sugeriu Tomoyo.

_ Eu queria ir, mas vou ter aula de violino depois do colégio. –Disse Kari desanimada.

_ E eu marquei de ir ver o Érik no apartamento dele depois da aula... –Disse Nazuna.

_ E nós temos ensaio...- Disse Yamato chateado.

_ Vai com a Tomoyo, Yamato. Eu aviso ao Tino e ao Seto que vc foi visitar a Sakura.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim não se preocupe –Disse Mike sorrindo.

_ Tá certo, então eu vou com vc Tomoyo. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Ótimo! –Disse Tomoyo com sua doçura habitual.

_ Ihhh! Esqueci o meu lanche na sala! –Disse Yamato batendo com a mão na própria testa.

_ Vc é um tapado mesmo, vai antes que o intervalo termine. –Disse Kari.

_ Eu já volto! –Disse Yamato já correndo em direção a sala.

No caminho, Yamato deu de cara com Shaoran que o encarava de modo bastante agressivo, não permitindo que o jovem de óculos passa-se.

_ Com licença, eu preciso passar... –Disse Yamato cordialmente.

Shaoran continuou a encarar Yamato com um olhar bastante agressivo, como se fosse bater nele ali mesmo.

_ Tem algo de estranho em vc e eu vou descobrir o que é... –Disse Shaoran em um tom ameaçador.

Com apenas um olhar, Yamato fez com que Shaoran desmaiasse, porém o jovem segurou Shaoran impedindo que ele caísse no chão.

_ Vc não faz idéia de com quem vc está lidando... –Sussurrou Yamato no ouvido de Shaoran ainda inconsciente.

Alguns instantes depois Shaoran acordou e viu que estava sendo segurado por Yamato, deu um salto e ficou em posição de luta e continuou encarando Yamato agressivamente.

_ Calma, eu só quis te ajudar, vc acabou desmaiando e eu apenas te segurei. Isso deve ser fraqueza, vc almoçou? –Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.

_ Não... –Respondeu Shaoran ainda em posição de luta.

_ Espera um minuto então... 

Yamato saiu correndo em direção a sala e logo voltou com um embrulho na mão.

_ Toma. –Disse Yamato entregando o embrulho para Shaoran –Espero que goste! Seu nome é Shaoran não é?

_ É...

_ Eu sou Yamato Takani, espero que esteja bom, agora com licença eu tenho que voltar pra perto dos meus amigos. –Disse Yamato já correndo em direção aos amigos.

"Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos ainda mais perto..." –Pensou Yamato enquanto voltava para perto dos amigos.

_ Kd o seu lanche Yamato? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Eu me lembrei que esqueci de trazer!

_ *Gota* Vc é um tapado mesmo... –Suspirou Kari.

_ Eu divido o meu com vc Yamato. –Ofereceu Mike.

_ Obrigado.

Enquanto isso Shaoran estava sentando em um banco, abrindo o embrulho, dentro tinha bastante comida e com um cheiro de dar água na boca. Sem dúvida aquela havia sido uma situação embaraçosa, afinal desmaiou de repente, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes e ainda ganhou o lanche de alguém que queria enfiar a porrada.

"Sem dúvida esse Yamato é esquisito..." –Pensou Shaoran enquanto refletia se comia ou não comia o lanche.

"Vou comer, o que pode acontecer? – Pensou Shaoran enquanto provava o lanche.

_ Até que está gostoso, queria cozinhar assim... –Disse Shaoran para si mesmo.

_ Até que enfim te encontrei Shaoran, te procurei pelo colégio todo! –Disse Sayo.

_ Eu resolvi dá uma volta....

_ Entendi, e esse lanche? Foi vc que fez?

_ Não, eu ganhei...

_ Ganhou?

_ Sim.

_ Eu posso provar?

_ Sim.

Quando Sayo deu um grito enorme, Shaoran levou um susto, não entendera a atitude da garota.

_ Nossa é mto gostoso , é como comer um pedacinho do céu.!

Logo o sinal avisando sobre o fim do intervalo tocou e todos os alunos foram para as suas salas. Shaoran estava meio confuso, estava preparado para um briga feia, mas primeiro desmaia, justo naquele momento. O pior foi Yamato tê-lo ajudado e dado o próprio lanche para alguém que não conhecia.

"Essa atitude, alguém já fez algo parecido por mim..." –Pensava Shaoran.

O jovem lembrou-se do primeiro encontro que teve com Sakura cujo o qual tentou roubar as cartas clow da jovem que foi salva pelo irmão e quem impedira a luta fora Yukito, lhe oferecendo um bolinho sem ao menos conhecê-lo...

" É isso, o jeito dele... É igual ao do Yukito..."

_ Senhor Li pode por gentileza continuar a leitura?

_ Hã? –Disse Shaoran saindo de seu mar de pensamentos.

_ É a partir do 2º parágrafo ... –Sussurrou Sayo.

Shaoran continuou a ler o texto sobre a 2ª guerra mundial. As aulas prosseguiram tranquilas e bem chatas, até que o sinal tocou avisando que o período de aulas daquele dia havia chegado ao fim.

_ Bom diz pra Sakura que eu mandei um beijo pra ela. –Disse Kari.

_ Diz que eu desejo que ela melhore logo . –Disse Nazuna.

_ Fala pra ela vim logo pro colégio pra manter o Yamato na linha! –Brincou Mike.

_ Podem deixar que eu digo. Até amanhã. –Disse Tomoyo se despedindo das amigas.

_ Bom a gente se vê amanhã –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Até amanhã –Disseram Nazuna, Kari e Mike ao mesmo tempo.

Logo todos foram embora, Tomoyo e Yamato estavam andando em direção a casa de Sakura, o silêncio reinava entre os dois.

_ Então Tomoyo, vc e a Sakura são amigas a qto tempo? –Disse Yamato querendo quebrar aquele silêncio.

_ Desde a 4ª série, nós era uma turma, mas todos foram para escolas diferentes. A Rika se mudou para Kyoto, a Chiharu e o Yamazaki foram para Nagasáki e a Naoko foi para Shinjuku. A Meiling voltou para Honk Kong e o Shaoran....

Tomoyo se calou ao perceber que havia falado demais.

_ Não se preocupe Tomoyo, Sakura já me falou a respeito dele. A única coisa que eu queria saber é se o Shaoran amava muito a Sakura? Responda sinceramente por favor... –Pediu Yamato.

_ Sim, os dois se amavam mto, só que ele teve que voltar para Honk Kong e desde que ele foi não tinhamos tido mais notícias dele, até que ele retornou para cá. Ele está totalmente diferente, ele tem tratado a Sakura com frieza, nem eu o reconheço mais... –Desabafou Tomoyo.

_ Mas vcs tentaram conversar?

_ Sim mas não conseguimos concluir, ele não falou nem ao menos um "oi" com a Sakura.

_ Eu soube que ele tá namorando com a Sayo, a ex do Matsumoto.

_ Vc a conhece?

_ Só conheço ele, encontrei algumas vezes com ele no vestiário, ele frequenta uns lugares bem "estranhos".

_ Como assim? Como vc sabe?

_ Ele puxou assunto comigo no vestiário várias vezes, me convidou para sair com ele e os amigos, mas eu nunca fui com a cara dele. Se essa Sayo soube-se o que o namorado fazia não teria namorado com ele, a menos que participa-se tb.

Tomoyo não entendia o que Yamato dizia, seu coração ainda era muito ingênuo. Logo ambos chegaram a casa de Sakura, Tomoyo tocou a campainha e a jovem logo abriu a porta e se surpreendeu com a visita.

_ Tomoyo, Yamato o que vcs tão fazendo aqui?

_ Nós viemos ver como vc está. –Disse Tomoyo docemente.

_ É viemos te entregar vários trabalhos de matemática pra vc não ficar atrasada –Disse Yamato rindo.

_ Matemática não! –Disse Sakura desanimada.

_ É brincadeira! 

_ Ai que bom! –Disse Sakura mais aliviada.

_ Mas eu tb vim trazer as suas lições Sakura... –Disse Tomoyo.

_ Ai,ai,ai...

_ Eu não vou namorar com uma garota que apesar de linda seja preguiçosa. Não importa a dificuldade, tem que ser batalhadora e otimista em todos os sentidos. 

As palavras de Yamato deram um estalo em Sakura e por alguns instanstes ela recordou das lutas com os demônios.

_ Sakura td bem? –Perguntou Tomoyo 

Rapidamente a jovem retornou do mundo da lua e sorriu.

_ Desculpa, vamos entrar gente.

Logo Tomoyo e Yamato se sentaram no sofá na frente de Sakura.

_ Eu vou servir um chá pra gente. –Disse Sakura se levantando.

_ Não precisa estamos bem, vc tem que ficar parada –Disse Yamato levantando e sentando Sakura no sofá novamente –Não se preocupe com a gente... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Os três ficaram conversando por bastante tempo, até anoitecer quando Touya chegou. O jovem ficou surpreso ao ver os amigos de sua irmã, principalmente ao ver Yamato novamente.

_ Chegou cedo hj. –Disse Sakura surpresa

_ Hj eu não vou trabalhar.

_ Boa Noite Touya.... –Disse Tomoyo educadamente.

_ Boa noite Touya... –Disse Yamato cordialmente.

_ Boa noite... –Disse Touya de maneira seca cujo a qual todos já estavam acostumados.

Touya encarou Yamato por um certo tempo, o jovem de óculos apenas sorriu.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho... –Disse Touya subindo as escadas.

_ Desculpem o meu irmão, ele sempre age desse jeito. –Disse Sakura constrangida.

_ Td bem... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Bom Sakura é mhlor nós irmos, já está ficando tarde. –Disse Tomoyo olhando o relógio que marcava 20h.

_ É verdade, obrigada por terem vindo. Amanhã eu já devo ir para o colégio normalmente, já não estou sentindo nenhuma dor.

_ Que bom, Kari e Nazuna te desejaram melhoras. –Disse Tomoyo.

_ O Mike falou pra vc não ficar de preguiça e ir para o colégio. –Disse Yamato.

_ Não se preocupem amanhã eu já estou melhor. – Disse Sakura sorrindo.

_ Espero que sim, amanhã eu quero te ver no colégio, mas só se vc estiver totalmente curada, vê se descansa. –Disse Yamato e logo depois deu um beijo um na bochecha de Sakura.

_ Até amanhã Sakura. –Disseram Yamato e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo.

_ Até logo.

Logo Tomoyo e Yamato foram embora, os dois estavam muito felizes por ver que Sakura estava bem.

_ Sakura é uma menina muito forte, ela se recuperou com muita facilidade... –Disse Tomoyo.

_ É sim, Sakura é mto especial. Tomoyo eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_ Claro...

_ O único garoto que Sakura se apaixonou foi o Shaoran?

_ Na verdade Yamato, isso vc deveria perguntar a ela...

_ Entendo, me desculpe...

_ Td bem.

_ Sabe Tomoyo, eu gosto mto da Sakura, eu sei que no fundo ela ainda ama o Shaoran, mas eu quero fazer parte do coração dela. Eu jamais vou poder substituir o Shaoran, mas eu sei que sou capaz de fazer Sakura feliz

_ Eu sei que é, Sakura gosta muito de vc não só como namorado, mas principalmente como amigo.

_ Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Ambos pegaram um onibus até a casa de Tomoyo e desceram em frente a residência da jovem.

_ Obrigada por me trazer Yamato.

_ Td bem, foi um prazer. –Disse Yamato sorrindo. –Tomoyo eu...

_ Sim?

_ Quero dizer que gosto mto da Sakura, ela é mto especial pra mim, mas quero que vc saiba que pode contar comigo pra tudo que precisar. Espero que sejamos amigos para sempre. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Eu tb espero. –Disse Tomoyo docemente –Obrigada por me trazer em casa.

Tomoyo deu um beijo no rosto de Yamato e depois entrou em casa, o jovem ficou a admirar a casa de Tomoyo durante um bom tempo.

" Sakura vai precisar muito do seu apoio, a batalha apenas começou, ainda vem mta coisa, situações que Sakura não suportara se não tiver o seu apoio" –Pensava Yamato enquanto olhava para a casa de Tomoyo.

_ A Batalha está longe do fim... –Disse Yamato dando uma ultima olhada na casa de Tomoyo e depois começando a caminhar em direção a sua casa.

Quase não era possível ver as estrelas ou a lua, a escuridão reinava naquela noite. Mais um dia havia se encerrado, havia sido bem tranquilo e proveitoso, pena não poder ser sempre assim...


	15. Sentimenos & Lutas Intermináveis : Uma d...

Titulo: Sentimentos & Lutas intermináveis : Uma difícil fase para Sakura. Parte I

Era uma ensolarada manhã de Terça-feira, Sakura se arrumava para o colégio, seu tornozelo já havia se recuperado completamente.

_ Vê se toma cuidado Sakura, não sabemos quando o novo inimigo irá te atacar – Advertiu Kerberos.

_ Pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado. Agora tenho que descer para tomar café pq senão vou acabar me atrasando para o colégio. Tchauzinho –Disse Sakura já fechando a porta do quarto.

_ Bom dia!!! –Disse Sakura bem animada.

_ Bom dia –Disse Touya da maneira de sempre.

_ Bom dia Sakura. –Disse uma voz mto doce.

_ Yukito? Bom dia... –Dissse Sakura surpresa.  
_ Ele veio hj pq nós temos que terminar um trabalho pra faculdade –Explicou Touya.

_ Hj vcs não tem aula? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ Só mais tarde. –Respondeu Yukito.

_ Eu já volto, vou arrumar o meu quarto. –Disse Touya já subindo as escadas.

Sakura servia o café e quando se virou deu de cara com Yue e tomou um baita susto:

_ Aiaiai que susto Yue!

_ Já se passou tanto tempo e vc ainda não se acostumou... –Disse Yue de sua maneira crítica já conhecida.

_ Desculpa...

_ Kerberos me contou a respeito do que anda acontecendo, quem é que está atrás das cartas?

_ Eu não sei como ele é, a única coisa que eu sinto é a presença dele e no local onde a magia está mais forte aparece um monstro.

_ Esses monstros são mto fortes?

_ Sim, tem um homem que sempre me ajuda e da ultima vez quem me ajudou foi...

_ Foi?

_ Foi o Shaoran...

_ O descendente de Clow?

_ Sim...

"Quer dizer que ele tb é capaz de sentir essas presenças, que nem eu nem Kerberos podemos sentir..." –Pensava Yue.

_ Yue?

_ Eu quero que vc tome cuidado, precisa se proteger. Eu vou tentar estar sempre perto de vc.

_ Obrigada...

Em instantes o frio Yue voltou a ser o doce e gentil Yukito....

_ Hã? Sakura vc não está atrasada para o colégio? –Perguntou Yukito.

Quando Sakura olhou o relógio, deu um grito altíssimo, tomou o café correndo, pegou a bicicleta e saiu em disparada em direção ao colégio. Yukito apenas sorria ao ver a pressa da jovem, Sakura crescia mais continuava doce e ingênua como sempre, logo Touya desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a Yukito:

_ Pq foi aquele grito? –Perguntou Touya.

_ Sakura viu que estava atrasada para o colégio...

_ *Gota* Ela não muda mesmo... –Suspirou Touya.

_ Touya, Sakura está crescendo, ela continua doce e gentil mas ela está se transformando cada dia mais em uma linda mulher. Logo ela terá um namorado e terá as primeiras experiências com ele.

_ Cala a boca –Disse Touya com ciúmes.

_ Vc é mto ciumento Touya –Disse Yukito sorrindo –Com a idade que ela está vc já tinha namorado a professora Mizuki.

_ É diferente.

_ Um dia vc ainda vai acabar matando um por causa do seu ciúme. –Brincou Yukito.

_ Cala a boca –Disse Touya já mal humorado.

Sakura conseguiu chegar segundos antes do sinal da escola tocar....

_ Parabéns Sakura, vc conseguiu chegar a tempo. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

_ Pelo visto o seu tornozelo está bem melhor... –Disse Nazuna.

_ Está sim... –Disse Sakura ofegante.

Shaoran olhava para Sakura, no fundo estava preocupado com ela, afinal não havia ido no dia anterior e ele não sabia o motivo. Sayo ficava cheia de ódio ao ver que apesar de td, Shaoran continuava a se preocupar com Sakura.

"Como eu quero estar perto de vc..."-Pensava Shaoran e depois disso abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma pequena e intrometida lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

"Maldita Sakura como eu te odeio..." –Pensava Sayo enquanto olhava com desprezo de Sakura.

_ Mto bm sentem-se todos, eu me atrasei um pouco mas vamos começar logo a aula. –Disse o professor já escrevendo no quadro.

Os alunos se sentaram em suas carteiras e começaram a copiar o trabalho que o professor escrevera no quadro. Sakura sentia que estava sendo observada por alguém, mas sempre que se virava, via que todos estavam copiando o trabalho.

_ O que houve Sakura? –Perguntou Tomoyo ao ver que a amiga virava constantemente.

_ Nada...

"Sakura... pq não consigo te esquecer?" –Pensava Shaoran inconformado.

_ Professor?

_ Sim, sr. Li?

_ Eu posso ir ao banheiro?

_ Sim, mas não demore.

Rapidamente o jovem se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro, Sakura viu Shaoran saindo daquele jeito e sentiu um aperto forte no coração.

_ Shaoran... –Disse a jovem com uma voz quase inaldível.

_ Não se preocupe Sakura, está td bem com ele... –Sussurrou Tomoyo tentando consolar a amiga.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava no banheiro, várias lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

_ Pq não consigo esquecê-la, pq aquele beijo não sai da minha cabeça! PQ! –Disse Shaoran incorfomado e ao mesmo tempo socando a parede.

Nesse instante a porta do banheiro se abriu e por ela entrou Yamato, no mesmo instante Shaoran secou as lágrimas e lavou o rosto para disfarçar.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou Yamato gentilmente.

_ Não, quer dizer sim, quer dizer não, quer dizer sim!Grrrrrr!!!!

Shaoran saiu correndo do banheiro, se sentia estranho ao falar com Yamato, o jovem se olhava no espelho enquanto lavava as mãos.

_ É mto sincero, agora sei pq Sakura gosta tanto dele. Ainda não é capaz de controlar os próprios sentimentos, seu coração e tão frágil quanto sua magia... –Disse Yamato com um sorriso de dar arrepios a qualquer um.

Shaoran havia corrido do banheiro, ficar perto de Yamato o pertubava, algo nele o incomodava demais. Era como se não conseguisse esconder nada dele, como se ele pudesse ver além de suas palavras e aquilo pertubava Shaoran. O jovem voltou para sala com a cabeça mais cheia de problemas do que quando saiu. Apenas a presença de Yamato o incomodava e o que mais o preocupava e que não sabia o pq de tanto incômodo.

_ O Que houve Shaoran? –Perguntou Sayo preocupada com a expressão do rosto do namorado.

_ Nada, só estou enjoado... –Disse Shaoran.

Mentir, era tão fácil... Pq não conseguira fazê-lo com Yamato? Pq não conseguia bater nele? Pq se sentia amedrontado apenas com seu olhar, pq?

Shaoran sabia que tinha algo de estranho com Yamato, porém não sentia nenhuma magia no rapaz, ele era apenas um adolescente normal. Talvez td isso fosse apenas sua imaginação...

Logo o sinal para o intervalo tocou e todos os alunos foram liberados para o recreio. Sakura e as amigas foram lanchar em seu lugar de sempre, alguns minutos depois Mike se juntou a elas.

_ Ué kd o Yamato, Mike? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Ele disse que precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, daqui a pouco ele vem. –Explicou Mike.

_ Yamato e seus momentos esquisitos... –Suspirou Kari enquanto comia o almoço.

_ Como assim? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ De vez em quando o Yamato fica perdido nos próprios pensamentos e não esboça nenhuma reação sequer, ele precisa de alguns momentos sozinho para refletir sobre algo importante... –Explicou Kari.

_ Algo importante?-Perguntou Sakura

_ Sim, ele nunca nos disse do que se tratava, ele só diz que tem que ficar um pouco sozinho para refletir... –Completou Mike.

_ Entendi... –Respondeu Sakura ainda curiosa.

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava no terraço do colégio com a chave da lua nas mãos.

_ Hj é noite de lua cheia, vai atacar assim que anoitecer... –Disse o jovem para si mesmo com uma voz séria.

A chave da lua brilhava na mão esquerda de Yamato, com a outra mãoele tirou duas cartas do bolso, a parte de trás lembrava a das cartas clow só que o fundo era azul. O jovem guardou as duas cartas no bolso novamente...

_ Não posso deixar que roubem, as cartas de sua nova dona...

"Tenho que tomar cuidado, se eu der um deslize vão descobrir a minha verdadeira identidade..." 

_ É Yamato esse relacionamento não estava nos seus planos. Meu coração teve que escolher justo ela... –Disse Yamato enquanto suspirava.

O jovem logo desceu e foi encontrar com seus amigos, mas acabou dando de cara com Sayo.

_ Oi, vc é o Yamato? –Perguntou a jovem de um jeito bem sensual.

_ Sim e vc é a Sayo, a ex-namorada no Matsumoto, não é?

_ Sim, mas essa é uma péssima referência a meu respeito... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ Desculpa mais eu estou com um pouco de pressa, eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Não, eu só queria ver se o vocalista dos Moonlights era tão bonito quanto dizem e vejo que é verdade...

_ Obrigado, com licença, e tenho que me encontrar com a minha namorada. Até logo.

_ Ah sim, me desculpe por tomar seu tempo.

_ Td bem...

Yamato saiu andando e Sayo ficou encarando-o com um sorriso maldoso na face.

" Ele realmente é mto bonito, parece ser muito inteligente e muito charmosos, até que Sakura não escolheu mal. Mas tb é mto idiota pq não me deu a menor bola..."

Logo o jovem chegou ao local onde os amigos estavam almoçando...

_ Até que enfim, pensei que vc tivesse morrido! Nós já estavamos planejando a festa! –Disse Kari.

_ No meu enterro todos podem até fazer uma festa, mas no seu todos vão chorar... De felicidade! –Brincou Yamato.

Logo Yamato se sentou ao lado de Sakura que olhava para o jovem de um jeito bem esquisito, como se...

" Tem alguma coisa diferente nele..." –Pensava Sakura

_ Alguma coisa errada? –Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.

_ Não, nada... –Respondeu a jovem retribuindo o sorriso.

O clima ficou meio estranho estranho entre Sakura e Yamato, a jovem se sentia estranha, como se aquele sentado do seu lado não fosse seu namorado, seu amigo tão especial. Aquele ao seu lado parecia alguém diferente, muito diferente...

Todos ficaram conversando até o fim do recreio, até que o sinal tocou encerrando o intervalo.

_ Hj vcs tem ensaio? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Sim, nós vamos tocar em uma festa no Sábado. Temos que ensaiar bastante... –Disse Mike entusiasmado.  
_ Vc tem ensaio com a equipe hj Sakura? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Não...

_ Então o que vcs acham de ir pro ensaio com a gente? –Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.

_ Td bem... –Disse Sakura tentando disfarçar a própria insegurança.

_ Até que não é uma má idéia, eu vou tb! –Disse Kari.

_ Eu sinto mto, tenho ensaio com o coral... –Disse Tomoyo.

_ E eu marquei de ir ao shopping com o Érik... –Disse Nazuna.

_ Bom então que a gente faz? –Pergunou Mike.

_ Sakura, Kari vão vcs nós vamos outro dia. –Disse Nazuna.

_ Bom gente melhor irmos pra sala pq já estamos atrasados... –Disse Kari.

Rapidamente todos correram para suas salas, todos os outros alunos já haviam entrado. O professor chegara alguns minutos depois...

_ Hj vcs farão um teste surpresa, espero que todos tenham prestado a atenção nas aulas... –Disse o professor de Física começando a entregar as folhas.

Após o teste, todos os alunos foram para a quadra para ter aula de Ed. Física.

_ Ai meu deus eu me deu super mal no teste! –Disse Kari enquanto se alongava.

_ Eu tb, eu odeio física! –Resmungou Nazuna – Vcs se deram bem?

_ Mais ou menos... –Disse Sakura um pouco insegura.

_ Acho que eu consegui tirar uma boa nota... –Disse Tomoyo.

_ Tomoyo vc é muito inteligente! Como vc consegue prestar tanta atenção naquelas aulas chatas? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Não são chatas só são um pouco difíceis. Eu já volto, vou ao banheiro... –Disse Tomoyo se afastando das amigas.

_ Eu não entendo... –Disse Kari intrigada.

_ O que vc não entende criatura? –Perguntou Nazuna.

_ A Tomoyo é perfeita, ela é bonita, amável, educada e muito inteligente. Deve ter uma fila de pretendentes, mas eu nunca a vi com ninguém... –Disse Kari.

_ É verdade... –Concordou Nazuna.

_ Sakura, a Tomoyo nunca gostou de ninguém? –Perguntou Nazuna.

_ Tomoyo sempre foi mto reservada com esse tipo de coisa, mas a alguns anos atrás ela gostava de alguém, não sei de quem era ao certo, mas ñ sei se ela continua gostando ainda.... –Explicou Sakura.

_ Quer dizer que ela nunca teve um namorado? –Perguntou Nazuna.

_ Pelo menos que eu saiba não... –Disse Sakura.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo voltava do banheiro e deu de cara com Shaoran e ficou muito surpresa ao vê-lo.

_ Tomoyo preciso falar com vc... –Disse o rapaz bem sério.

_ Pode dizer... –Respondeu a jovem educadamente.

_ Não aqui, o que eu preciso dizer é muito importante, posso falar com vc depois da escola?

_ Eu tenho ensaio com o coral...

_ Td bem, eu espero.

_ Mas acho que vai acabar tarde...

_ Não tem problema.

_ Então td bem, agora eu tenho que voltar para a aula de Ed Física.

_ A gente se vê no terraço do colégio...

_ Td bem, até logo.

Tomoyo retornou para onde estavam as suas amigas que ficaram um pouco preocupadas com a expressão de angústia que podia ser vista nos olhos de Tomoyo.

_ Vc demorou Tomoyo... –Disse Nazuna.

_ Eu tive uma pequena surpresa... –Disse Tomoyo forçando um sorriso.

_ Sakura, Sayo é vez de vcs! Venhm até aqui! –Chamou a professora.

As duas se entreolharam, Sayo encarava Sakura com cara de pouco amigos.

_ Muito bem, as duas farão o salto com vara, o melhor salto dará direito a melhor nota. 

_ Definitivamente eu não vou com a cara dessa Sayo... –Desabafou Nazuna.

_ Nem com ela nem com as amigas dela. –Completou Kari.

_ As duas estão preparadas? –Perguntou a professora.

_ Sim... –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu vou acabar com essa idiota com cara de vítima. Não sei como o Shaoran pode se apaixonar por uma criança como ela..." –Pensava Sayo.

_ Preparar.... Já! –Anunciou a professora.

As duas pegaram as varas e deram um salto formidável, todos aplaudiram, a professora ficou surpresa, tinham sido saltos de profissionais...

_ As duas foram muito bem, meus parabéns. As duas são muito abilidosas porém Sakura foi melhor, então 10,0 para Sakura e 9,0 para Sayo, apesar de notas diferentes as duas estão de parabéns.

Todos aplaudiram Sakura que ficou muito vermelha de vergonha...

_ É assim que se faz Sakura! –Berrou Nazuna enquanto aplaudia.

Podia se ver a ira nos olhos de Sayo, não aceitava que Sakura pudesse ser melhor que ela.  
"Apenas sorte..." –Pensava Sayo.

_ Meus parabéns Sakura... –Disse Sayo sinicamente e estendendo a mão.

_ Obrigada. –Disse Sakura apertando a mão de Sayo.

Sayo apertou a mão de Sakura bem forte queria descontar nela toda a sua raiva.

_ Ai...

_ Desculpa eu não queria te machucar... –Disse Sayo com um sorrisso sínico na face.

_ Qual o seu problema? Se manca, deixa de ser sínica! –Disse Nazuna se aproximando das duas ao ver aquela cena.

_ Coitada, pensa que é gente. Saiba que eu não tenho medo de vc, girafa... –Respondeu Sayo com uma expressão de superioridade na face.

_ Eu posso até ser uma girafa, mas pelo não sou uma recalcada e invejosa como vc... –Disse Nazuna;

_ Ora sua;;

Sayo tentou dar um tapa na cara de Nazuna, porém a jovem segurou e começou a apertar o pulso de Sayo. Nazuna estava apertando com força, Sayo tentava se soltar porém Nazuna era mais forte do que ela.

_ Só é bom fazer com os outros não é? –Disse Nazuna apertando ainda mais forte.

_ Para Nazuna... –Pediu Sakura.

_ Mto bem parem vcs duas a não ser que queiram que o chame os seus pais aqui! –Ameaçou a professora.

Nazuna empurrou Sayo que acabou caindo no chão na frente de todo mundo.

_ Não quero mais esse tipo de coisa na minha aula, dá próxima vez as duas serão suspensas. –Advertiu a professora com cara de poucos amigos – Aula encerrada.

Após o aviso todas as alunas foram para o vestiário. Sakura estava sentada no banco enquanto as amigas se preparavam pra tomar banho.

_ Pq vc fez aquilo com a Sayo, Nazuna? –Perguntou Sakura.

_Vc ainda pergunta! Aquela garota tá morrendo de inveja de vc e achou que podia descontar em vc. –Explicou Nazuna ainda irritada.

_ E ela teve o que merecia –Disse Kari enquanto entrava no chuveiro.

_ Sakura não se preocupe com isso, já passou. –Disse Tomoyo enquanto se enrolava em uma toalha.

Enquanto isso Sayo estava tomando banho em outra parte do vestiário, seu pulso esquerdo estava todo vermelho e com as marcas das unhas de Nazuna.

_ Girafona intrometida. Dá próxima vez, ela vai ter o que merece. –Disse Sayo com ódio mortal de Nazuna.

_ O que vc vai fazer? –Perguntou Sora enquanto se secava.

_ Esperem pra ver eu juro que elas vão me pagar...

Sayo estava com muita raiva de Sakura e mais ainda de Nazuna por Ter feito com que ela passa-se aquele vexame na frente das outras garotas que ficaram de risinho.

.................................................................................................................................


	16. Sentimenos & Lutas Intermináveis : Uma d...

Titulo: Sentimentos & Lutas intermináveis: Uma dificil fase para Sakura. Parte II

As aulas já tinham terminado, as amigas de Sakura já tinham ido embora, com exceção de Tomyo que estava ensaiando com o coral. Sakura estava esperando que todas fossem embora, inclusive a professora para que ela podesse tomar banho. Pediu pra Kari avisar a Yamato que chegaria atrasada no ensaio. Enquanto tomava banho Sakura refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos, era ótimo estar na companhia dos amigos , mas as vezes tb precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. 

Lembrou-se do primeiro ataque que sofrera na Torre de Tóquio, do homem misterioso, de Yamato, de Shaoran. O jeito que Shaoran a tratara na praia abriu uma ferida no doce coração de Sakura. A jovem já estava embaixo daquela ducha fria a um bom tempo. Era com se Sakura estivesse mergulhada em seus pensamentos de onde não sairia tão cedo. 

Já havia anoitecido, a lua cheia já havia surgido no céu, estava linda como sempre. O ensaio de Tomoyo já tinha chegado ao fim, além do ensaio com o coral, a jovem teve que ensaiar sozinha depois, afinal tinha um solo importante e não podia deixar ninguém na mão, era o recital mais importante de todo o ano e estava se preparando a meses, porém ainda não se sentia boa o bastante. 

Depois de terminar o ensaio, Tomoyo foi encontrar com Shaoran que a esperava no terraço do colégio. O jovem admirava a lua cheia no céu estrelado, estava muito pensativo, tanto que nem percebeu a chegada de Tomoyo.

_ Shaoran? –Chamou a jovem no seu tom habitual.

O jovem rapidamente se virou, estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

_ Tomoyo, eu...

_ O que houve Shaoran?

_ Tomoyo, eu queria falar com vc sobre a Sakura...

_ Está mto magoada com vc, como vc pode deixá-la na praia daquele jeito?

_ Vc não entenderia...

_ Não estou te reconhecendo mais Shaoran, tudo que vc tem feito,vc não é mais o mesmo. A Sakura está sofrendo muito, vc não tem idéia...

As palavras de Tomoyo fizeram Shaoran se sentir um verdadeiro lixo, tinha vontade de ir até Sakura, abraçá-la, beijá-la. Logo o rapaz se lembrara de Yamato e novamente a amargura tomou conta de seu coração.

_ Ela não parece sofrer, já arranjou um substituto pra mim... –Disse Shaoran evitando olhar nos olhos de Tomoyo.

_ Como pode dizer isso? Vc substituiu a Sakura pela Sayo e fez isso de maneira covarde!

Mais uma vez Shaoran se sentia um lixo, mas respirou fundo e manteve a postura para não chorar ali mesmo.

_ O Yamato parece fazê-la muito feliz... –Disse Shaoran com um certo despeito.

_ O Yamato é um garoto maravilhoso que está ajudando a Sakura...

_ A me esquecer?

_ Não, ele está preenchendo o espaço vazio que vc deixou sem dar motivo algum. Shaoran ela te esperou durante cinco anos. Não foram cinco dias, foram cinco anos! Ela te esperou e eu tb... –Disse Tomoyo já com a voz trêmula.

Tomoyo estava com os olhos mareando, como se fosse chorar ali mesmo. Shaoran nunca havia visto Tomoyo daquele jeito, se sentia um verme, um verme sujo...

_ Vc não tem idéia do qto eu sofri, esperando para vê-lo de novo. Só vê-lo já preencheria o meu coração, mas vê-lo como era antes, não como está agora, pisando em cima de tudo e todos. Pisando em cima de mim, em cima da Sakura... –Desabafou Tomoyo enquanto as primeiras lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto da jovem.

Enquanto isso, Sakura acabara de se vestir, secava seus longos cabelos cor de mel...

"Shaoran..."

De repente Sakura sentiu uma presença sinistra e a expressão da jovem mudou drasticamente.

_ Outro demônio!

Imediatamente Sakura saiu em direção onde a presença estava mais forte, Sakura correra até o parque Pinguin, lá havia um monstro todo vermelho, coberto por placas de pedra, longos cabelos verdes, olhos amarelos, orelhas pontudas, caninos e garras afiadas.

_ Sabia que sentiria minha presença e que viria me enfrentar, prepare-se para morrer Card Captor...

Enquanto isso Yamato estava arrumando a guitarra de Mike, o jovem sentiu a presença sinistra e a chave da lua começou a brilhar em seu pescoço.

"Dessa vez vou deixar que se cuidem sozinhos, tomara que dessa vez sejam capazes de vencer..." –Pensou Yamato.

O jovem continou a arrumar a guitarra do amigo tranquilamente, a chave continuava a brilhar, porém Yamato ignorava. Enquanto isso, Shaoran e Tomoyo ainda estavam no terraço da escola, até que o jovem sentiu a presença do demônio.

_ Sinto uma presença maligna...

_ Tem certeza?  
_ Sim está no parque Pinguin, Sakura está lá!

_ Sakura!

Imediatamente Tomoyo secou as lágrimas e saiu correndo em direção ao parque Pinguin, não sabia o que poderia fazer, mas pelo menos queria estar ao lado da amiga. Shaoran ficou parado ali, imóvel, sem saber o que fazer.

Sakura lutava contra o demônio, já tinha sido ferida pelas imensas garras do monstro e muito sangue escorria dos seus ferimentos.

_ Não sei como vc foi capaz de derrotar os outros guerreiros –Disse o monstro sorrindo e com o sangue de Sakura escorrendo por suas garras –Eram todos uma vergonha para o mestre Akyta! Eu me encarregarei de aniquilá-la Card Captor! Garras- Relâmpago!

_ Salto!

Sakura conseguiu desviar do ataque do monstro por um triz.

_ Carta prenda-o com suas folhas verdes, Bosque!

A carta prendeu o monstro que ficou imóvel e Sakura ficou bastante aliviada.

_ Consegui! –Exclamou Sakura muito feliz.

De repente o monstro começou a rir, uma risada que arrepiou até a espinha de Sakura.

_ Acha mesmo que um truque de ultima categoria como esse poderá me derrotar?

O monstro começou a ser envolvido por fogo, o que queimou as folhas de bosque que voltou a ser uma carta.

_ Não, Bosque!

_ Agora sentira o meu verdadeiro poder! Bola de Fogo!

Nesse instante uma barreira formou-se diante de Sakura, repelindo o ataque, havia um ser de asas brancas, expressão fria e longos cabelos brancos voando no céu, era muito familiar.

_ Yue!

_ Então quer dizer que esse é um dos demônios que tem te atacado? –Perguntou o guardião se pondo ao lado de sua dona.

_ Obrigada por me salvar.  
_ Ainda não acabou Sakura, temos que derrotá-lo.

_ Hora, hora finalmente o guardião da lua, o juíz Yue resolveu aparecer. –Disse o demonio sorrindo –Como pode deixar alguém tão fraco como essa menina possuir as cartas?

_ Quem é vc? –Perguntou o guardião em posição de luta.

_ Sou um dos servos do Senhor Akyta, o futuro mestre das cartas .

_ Isso é o que veremos.

Yue lançou inúmeros cristais afiados, porém o monstro estava protegido por uma barreira muito poderosa, o ataque do guardião não causou o menor dano no demônio.

_ Como seus poderes são insignificantes, bola de fogo!

A gigantesca bola de fogo ia em direção a Sakura e Yue, porém outra bola do mesmo elemento vinda do céu chocou-se com a do monstro, causando uma enorme fumaça preta. Quando a fumaça se dissipou Sakura viu Kerberos e nas suas costas estava sua amiga Tomoyo.

_ Sakura! –Gritou a amiga preocupada.

_ Kero! Tomoyo! –Gritou Sakura aliviada.

_ Até que enfim o outro apareceu, Kerberos o guardião do sol, encarregado de escolher o novo dono das cartas... 

Kero logo desceu do céu e foi se juntar a sua dona e a Yue, Tomoyo estava muito preocupada, pois Sakura tinha muito ferimentos.

_ Sakura está tudo bem? –Perguntou Tomoyo.

_ Sim...

Sakura estava muito ferida, principalmente nos braços e nas pernas, muito sangue escorria pelos seus ferimentos por causa das garras do monstro.

_ Sakura vc está sangrando muito! –Disse Tomoyo muito preocupada.

_ Não é nada, eu estou bem.

_ Pode deixar que eu e Kerberos vamos acabar com essa criatura –Disse Yue ficando novamente em posição de luta.

_ Não me façam rir, nenhum de vcs é capaz de me derrotar.  
_ Veremos... –Disse Yue enquanto lançando novamente os seu cristais afiados.

Mais uma vez o monstro não recebeu nenhum dano, a barreira que o protegia era muito poderosa.

_ Não pode ser, nem o arranhou...

Yue estava incorformado, como seu ataque pode não ter feito sequer um arranhão no demônio.

_ Vou eliminar todos vcs de uma única vez! Desse jeito, Mestre Akyta ficará satisfeito comigo! Bola de Fogo!

Novamente o monstro lançou uma bola de fogo e Kerberos fez o mesmo, as duas empataram novamente e formaram uma nuvem de fumaça enorme.

_ Nada mau para um guardião –Disse o monstro sorrindo em meio a fumaça.

_ Vou acabar com vc. –Disse Kerberos lançando novamente uma bola de fogo.

A barreira do monstro refletiu o ataque em direção a Sakura e seus amigos.

_ Cuidado! –Berrou Kerberos sem saber o que fazer.

_ Bolha de Ar! –Disse uma voz familiar.

O golpe misterioso criou uma barreira evitando que todos fossem atingidos. Quando a fumaça se dissipou todos puderam ver que quem os tinha salvado havia sido Shaoran.

_ Moleque! –Disse Kerberos aliviado.

_ Shaoran, ele me salvou de novo. –Disse Sakura.

Tomoyo estava surpresa por ver que Shaoran tinha ido salvar a todos, não sabia o que pensar a respeito dele, estava muito confusa.

_ Mas um que deseja morrer...

_ Cala a boca! Deus do Raio vim di a mim!

O ataque foi refletido de volta para Shaoran que ficou muito ferido e acabou caindo no chão, com várias queimaduras.

_ Shaoran!-Gritou Sakura.

_ Vou acabar primeiro com esse garoto, depois acabarei com todos vcs!

Shaoran se levantava com dificuldade e ficara em pé, apoiando na espada, estava determinado a lutar.

_ Vai morrer garoto! Garras-Relampago!

Shaoran foi atingido pelo ataque do demônio e ficou muito ferido, muito sangue escorria pelo corpo do jovem que mesmo assim se levantara novamente apoiado na espada, seus olhos mostravam a sua determinação, não ia desistir.

_ Vá pro inferno! Bola de Fogo!

_ Shaoran cuidado! –Berrou Sakura e logo em seguida fechando os olhos para não ver os acontecimentos.

_ Dama das águas, elimine! –Disse uma voz misteriosa.

O ataque misterioso impediu que o monstro atacasse Shaoran, o ataque atravessou a barreira do monstro e o deixou muito ferido.

_ Maldição! Quem fez isso? -Gritou o monstro furioso.

Logo a figura do homem misterioso surgiu na frente de todos, podia se sentir seus grandes poderes, Kero, Yue e Shaoran ficaram surpresos ao ver aquela figura misteriosa e tão poderosa.

_ Quem é vc maldito?

Uma energia prateada começou a envolver o homem e embaixo dele surgiu a insignia identica a de Clow, a única diferença que invés de amarela era azul.

_ Não pode ser, é a insígnia de Clow... –Disse Yue surpreso.

_ Vou acabar com vc maldito! Vá pro inferno! Garras-Relâmpago!

De repente o cajado da lua começou a brilhar e o monstro ia em direção ao homem misterioso para atacá-lo.

_ Dama do Gelo, vá e destrua!

Uma luz "cegou" todos temporariamente e uma imagem feminina toda branca saiu de dentro do cajado e foi em direção ao monstro e passou através dele, deixando-o imóvel, fazendo com ele começasse a congelar de cima pra baixo.

_ Nãoooooooooo 

O monstro congelou completamente, depois disso o homem misterioso estilhaçou o demônio em mil pedaços usando seu cajado. Depois de derrotar o monstro, ele se aproximou de Shaoran que estava de joelhos no chão em meio a uma enorme poça de seu próprio sangue, a vista do jovem já estava embaçando.

O homem tocou nas costas de Shaoran, uma energia branca o envolveu o jovem machucado que teve todos os seus machucados curados, depois o homem se aproximou de Sakura e curou os machucados da jovem que tb estava de joelhos no chão. Quando o homem se levantou, Yue se pôs na sua frente impedindo que ele fosse embora.

_ Quem é vc? Pq se esconde embaixo de um capuz?

O homem nada disse com apenas um dedo apontado para o Yue o fez ficar totalmente paralizasdo.

_ Não consigo me mexer... 

_ Quem é vc? –Perguntou Sakura.

O homem continuou em silêncio, deu as costas para todos e começou a andar.

_ Responda, quem é vc! –Berrou Shaoran já totalmente recuperado.

_ A batalha está apenas começando, o inimigo é mais poderoso do que pensam. Fortaleçam-se.

Depois de advertiu Sakura e os amigos, o homem sumiu sem deixar rastros. Yue recuperou todos os movimentos do corpo após o desaparecimento do homem.

_ Esta td bem com vc Yue? –Perguntou Kerberos.

_ Sim, seja quem ele for tem grandes poderes. Ele foi capaz de me paralizar com apenas um dedo...

_ Pelo menos ele curou os seus machucados não é Sakura? –Disse Tomoyo aliviada.

_ É verdade Tomoyo. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ Mais uma prova de seus grandes poderes... –Disse Yue.

_ Como assim? –Perguntou a jovem de cabelos cor de mel.

_ A magia para se regenerar não é fácil de se aprender, porém muitos até conseguem usá-la em si mesmos. –Explicou Kerberos.

_ Já usar esse poder em outras pessoas é muito mais difícil, poderia dizer quase impossível, só magos como Clow podem usar esse tipo de magia. –Concluiu Yue.

"Aquela insignia era a de Clow, o que isso quer dizer?" –Pensava Yue intrigado.

Shaoran já havia se recuperado completamente, havia dado as costas para todos e estava indo embora.

_ Shaoran espera! –Berrou Sakura.

O rapaz continuara a andar, Sakura ia atrás dele porém Tomoyo a segurara e ao mesmo tempo fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

_ Tem razão, melhor deixá-lo sozinho. –Disse Sakura um pouco desanimada.

Shaoran acabou sumindo naquela noite escura, o jovem havia se segurado para não chorar, prometera pra si mesmo que não o faria mais. Escondido em cima de uma árvore no bosque que havia no parque pinguin estava Yamato em pé sobre um galho.

" Pensei que Kerberos e Yue seriam capazes de ajudar Sakura a vencer o demônio. Eles não conseguiram sequer arranhar o demônio, isso é preocupante. Sakura ainda está muito frágil emocionalmente e isso a atrapalha consideravelmente e Shaoran está no mesmo caminho que ela. Melhor eu continuar por perto..." –Pensou Yamato enquanto olhava para os amigos.

Yue sentiu uma presença no meio do bosque mas quando se virou para ver o que era, já tinha sumido, porém a sensação que estavam sendo observados não havia passado.

_ Sakura está td bem? –Perguntou Kero ao ver os olhos da jovem cheios de lágrimas.

_ Estou cansada de chorar... –Disse Sakura secando as primeiras lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, porém outras começavam a cair.

_ Vamos embora. –Disse Yue ainda com a sensação de estarem sendo observados.

De algum lugar misterioso, precisamente de um castelo misterioso, um homem sentado em um trono de crânios observava Sakura e os amigos atráves de um portal que havia no chão. Era um homem vestindo uma túnica marrom, longos cabelos negros que chegavam a tocar o chão, orelhas pontudas, pele branca, não era possível ver as feições de seu rosto por causa da pouca luminosidade. Um demônio todo verde, idêntico a uma gorgona, se aproximou do homem sentado no trono.

_ Mestre Akyta, os card captors venceram mais um de nossos guerreiros –Disse o demônio feminino enquanto se ajoelhava diante do mestre.

_ Eu já vi Medusa, não se preocupe, logo será o fim de todoso os Card Captors! Eu finalmente serei o novo mestre das cartas e todo o mundo será meu! –Disse o homem com uma voz de dar cala-frios ao mais corajoso dos homens e depois dando uma risada maligna que poderia arrepiar a espinha de qualquer um.

Muita coisa está em jogo, será que Sakura consiguirá superar todas essas provas tão difíceis? Para o bem de todos esperamos que sim...

Obs: Eu dividi o episódio pq senão daria mais de 10 páginas! Pessoal eu quero agradecer a : DarkAngel (Brigadu por tudo^^) e Sakura Li (obrigado pelos elogios!)

Peço que todos me mandem mais comentários, eles são mto importantes e vcs me ajudam a decidir o destino da minha fic! Mandem comentários please! ^_^


	17. O Inicio da Primavera: Yukito, um grande...

Titulo: O Início da Primavera: Yukito, um grande amigo.

Era uma ensolarada manhã de Quarta-Feira, o despertador de Sakura ainda não havia tocado, por isso a jovem ainda dormia, porém o seu pequeno guardião estava acordado e mto pensativo. Kero se lembrava da luta do dia anterior.

" Se aquele homem não tivesse aparecido nós estaríamos mortos. Como Sakura disse ele usa o mesmo tipo de magia que Clow. Agora quem será a pessoa que tem poderes suficientes para criar demônios tão poderosos como aquele?"

De repente o despertador de Sakura toca tirando a jovem de seu sono profundo e seu pequeno guardião do próprio mar de pensamentos.

_ Ai já é de manhã? –Disse Sakura com uma voz sonolenta.

_ Sim. –Respondeu Kero.

_ Bom dia Kero, acordou mto cedo hj –Disse Sakura enquanto bocejava.

_ Sakura o café já está pronto! –Gritou o irmão da jovem.

_ Eu já vou!

Rapidamente Sakura se levantou da cama e começou a se arrumar para o colégio, a jovem estava de excelente humor.

_ Sakura... –Chamou Kero com uma voz muito séria.

_ Sim?

_ As coisas entre vc e a aquele moleque ainda não melhoraram não é?

Nesse instante Sakura abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, teve vontade de Shaoran, as lágrimas chegaram a vir mas ela conseguiu ser forte e se conteve.

_ Me desculpe Sakura, eu não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas...

_ Eu acho que ele não sente mais nada por mim, eu não posso mais fazer nada a esse respeito. –Disse Sakura ainda de cabeça abaixada.

_ Sakura, eu...

_ Mas tudo bem, a vida continua –Disse a jovem com um sorriso forçado na face –Agora eu tenho que ir Kero, pq senão eu vou me atrasar, tchauzinho. –Disse Sakura antes de fechar a porta e descer as escadas.

_ Bom dia Touya. –Disse a jovem com um sorriso amarelado.

_ Vc desceu assim que chamei? Hj vai chover...

Sakura não reagiu a implicância do irmão, como se não tivesse ouvido, era como se estivesse longe dali.

_ Sakura, tá acontecendo alguma coisa?

_ O que? Está td bem, não se preocupe –Disse Sakura forçando mais um sorriso –Está uma delícia –Disse a jovem enquanto tomava seu café rapidamente.

Sakura tomou café, lavou a louça, pegou a mochila e calçou os sapatos, tudo no mais absoluto silêncio.

_ Tenho que ir senão eu vou me atrasar, tchauzinho. –Disse a jovem fechando a porta.

" O que tá acontecendo com vc Sakura?" –Pensava Touya.

Sakura pegou sua bicicleta e foi em direção ao colégio, a jovem estava um pouco triste, até que viu as cerejeiras florescendo e ficou encantada com tais flores.

_ Que lindo... –Disse Sakura com uma expressão de felicidade na face, a primeira do dia.

No caminho Sakura deu de cara com Yukito, que estava com seu sorriso costumeiro, o jovem tb admirava as lindas cerejeiras.

_ Bom dia Sakura –Disse o jovem rapaz com sua doçura habitual.

_ Bom dia Yukito.

_ As cerejeiras estão lindas não é Sakura?

_ Sim. –Respondeu a jovem enquanto olhava fascinada a beleza daquelas lindas árvores.

_Ver essas árvores florescer faz a gente esquecer qualquer problema não é?

_ É sim... –Disse Sakura séria.

_ Mas apesar dessas lindas flores, ainda tem alguma coisa que te incomoda não é Sakura?

A jovem nada disse, apenas olhou para o chão e viu aquelas lindas pétalas rosas cobrindo quase toda a calçada. Yukito levantou o rosto de Sakura e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos e disse:

_ Ninguém tem o direito de te fazer sofrer, a única que pode fazer isso é vc mesma Sakura. Os momentos ruins surgem em nossas vidas para que possamos dar valor aos momentos bons e torná-los inesquecíveis. –Disse Yukito com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

_ Mas é tão difícil, eu não sei que caminho escolher... –Disse a jovem aflita.

_ Siga o seu coração, apenas ele vai poder te dizer que caminho escolher. Vc é uma menina mto especial, tenho certeza de que fará a escolha certa, confie em vc mesma e saiba que tem pessoas que se importam mto com vc, como o seu irmão que apesar de implicar, ele gosta mto de vc e quer o seu bem e eu tb. Gosto muito de vc Sakura, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. –Disse Yukito docemente.

_ Obrigada Yukito 

Sakura se sentiu melhor com o que acabara de ouvir, apesar de um pouco mais velho, Yukito continuava a ser gentil e mto doce, não era a toa que seu irmão gostava dele mais do que tudo no mundo.

_ Bom Sakura é melhor vc ir para o colégio, pq senão vc vai se atrasar.

_ É verdade, obrigada Yukito.

_ Não tem pq, lembre-se que vc não está sozinha.

_ Vou me lembrar! Tchauzinho!

_ Até logo.

Yukito olhava Sakura que pedalava em sua bicicleta, indo para o colégio. A menina estava se transformando em uma mulher vistosa e atraente, mas continuava a manter a doçura e a bondade em seu coração, porém amadurecia a cada dia e ficava mais bonita a cada minuto. Sem dúvida Sakura estava maravilhosa, não era a toa que Touya ficava preocupado, sua irmazinha era linda, jovem e o mais preocupante: ingênua.

Touya não iria permitir que alguém machucasse sua irmã, se aproveita-se dela, por isso fazia o possível para afastar todos os garotos. Yukito entendia Touya e o admirava muito por proteger Sakura, esse era um dos motivos para que o irmão da jovem fosse tão especial para o jovem de óculos. O desejo de proteger tudo que é valioso para ele, mesmo que tenha um alto preço a se pagar era uma das mtas qualidades de Touya que Yukito admirava. 

Tinha a maior prova disso, afinal Touya havia dado a própria energia mística para que sua outra identidade pudesse permanecer viva, porém isso deixou seqüelas graves. Primeiro, o jovem nunca mais pode ver a mãe nem ajudar Sakura. Além de uma sonolência constante que apesar do tempo ter passado, ainda havia determinadas épocas em que Touya chegava a dormir mais de vinte horas seguidas. Yukito se sentia culpado, apesar de Touya viver repetindo que faria aquilo qtas vezes fossem necessárias, o jovem não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado.

" Um dia ainda vou te ajudar a recuperar seus poderes Touya, eu prometo..." –Pensou Yukito.

Enquanto isso, Sakura tinha acabado de chegar no colégio, por sorte conseguira chegar alguns segundos antes do professor. A jovem não prestava a menor atenção nas aulas, olhava fixamente pela janela, por estudar no 2º andar podia ver as cerejeiras florescendo com perfeição, era formidável.

_ São lindas não é Sakura? –Sussurrou Tomoyo no ouvido da amiga.

_ Sim. –Respondeu Sakura no mesmo tom.

_ Srta. Kinomoto, Srta. Daidouji as duas querem compartilhar algo com a turma? –Perguntou o professor de geografia com um olhar de reprovação.

_ Desculpa professor... –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

_ Será que eu posso continuar a minha aula?

_ Sim...

_ Obrigado.

Logo o professor prosseguiu com a matéria, a aula transcorreu chata como sempre, os alunos aguardavam o sinal para o recreio ansiosamente. (Parece a minha turma U.u")

Quando o sinal tocou os alunos desceram mais do que depressa para o recreio. Sakura e as amigas foram lanchar embaixo de uma linda cerejeira.

_ Ai que lindo! –Disse Kari mto entusiasmada.

_ As cerejeiras estão realmente lindas... –Disse Nazuna.

_ A primavera é tão romântica... –Disse Kari enquanto suspirava. –Vamos dar uma volta Mike? 

_ Vamos...

Kari puxou Mike e ambos saíram andando ou melhor ela saiu puxando ele que quase deu de cara no chão.

_ Nossa como a Kari tá feliz hj... –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

_ Pq foi no início da primavera do ano passado que o Mike pediu pra namorar com ela, ou melhor, ela pediu pra namorar com ele. –Explicou Yamato.

_ Ué foi ela que pediu? –Perguntou Nazuna surpresa.

_ É o Mike é mto tímido, por isso quem tomou a iniciativa foi ela.

_ Por isso a Kari ficou tão feliz. –Disse Sakura.

_ Ela e o Mike formam um casal perfeito! –Disse Nazuna.

_ É, ele é tímido e ela é bem cara de pau. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Dizem que os opostos se atraem... –Disse Nazuna suspirando.

_ É verdade... –Concordou Yamato. –Mas não acho que seja bem assim, não adianta vc Ter algo com uma pessoa totalmente diferente de vc, se for assim vc não vai Ter nada para conversar, precisa pelo menos de uma coisa em comum.

_ É verdade. –Concordou Tomoyo.

Sakura estava mto pensativa refletia sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, o que Yukito lhe disse a fez refletir. Enquanto isso Shaoran estava junto com Sayo e ambos estavam sentados na grama. Sayo falava pelos cotovelos, porém Shaoran não prestava atenção, o jovem olhava para as cerejeiras e se lembrava da jovem com o nome dessa flor.

_ Sakura... –Disse Shaoran sem perceber.

_ O que vc disse Shaoran? –Perguntou Sayo já furiosa.

_ Não disse nada.

_ DISSE SIM! VC DISSE SAKURA! AFINAL QUAL É O ENVOLVIMENTO DE VCS DOIS? –Berrou a jovem.

_ Nenhum...

_ EU SEI QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA E EU QUERO SABER O QUE É! EU TENHO ESSE DIREITO!

Sayo estava fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo, todos que estavam próximos podiam ouvir os berros da jovem. Mike e Kari passavam por ali e ficaram chocados com um escândalo daqueles.

_ O que tá havendo? Quem é essa daí? –Perguntou Mike abismado.

_ São a Sayo e o Shaoran, eu nunca tinha visto eles brigando... –Disse Kari chocada.

_ É, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez...

Sayo continuava a fazer um escândalo, Shaoran simplesmente ignorava, era como se não tivesse acontecendo nada.

_ VC FICA PENSANDO NESSA GAROTA QUE SE FAZ DE SANTA! ELA É UMA INFELIZ QUE NÃO TE AMA, QUE JÁ TE ESQUECEU!

_ CALA A BOCA! 

Foi a vez de Shaoran berrar, ela podia dizer qualquer coisa dele, mas não aceitaria que ela ofendesse Sakura e ainda mais dizer que ela não o ama mais, ele não queria ouvir nem acreditar nisso. Sayo se calou na mesma hora e Shaoran se levantou e saiu andando.

_ Onde vc vai? –Perguntou Sayo em tom baixo.

_ Vou dar uma volta, vc é mto escandalosa. –Disse Shaoran saindo perto da garota.

Shaoran passara ao lado de Mike e Kari e os encarou, Mike fez exatamente o mesmo e depois Shaoran continuou a andar.

_ Nossa que escândalo foi esse... –Disse Kari inconformada.

_ Mais que carinha mal encarado eim... –Disse Mike.

_ O Shaoran?

_ É, ele é bem estranho e parece ser metido a valentão.

_ Eu não sei, eu nunca falei com ele, não faz mto tempo que ele veio estudar aqui.

_ Bom vamos voltar pra onde os nossos amigos estão.

_ Vamos sim...

Logo os dois foram para o local onde Sakura e os outros estavam, Yamato estava deitado no colo de Sakura que estava encostada na cerejeira. Todos estavam conversando animadamente, até mesmo a jovem de cabelos cor de mel estava se distraindo. O humor e o sentimentos de Sakura oscilavam mto. Ficar junto com Yamato fazia mto bem a ela, Sakura sentia que o calor dele a reconfortava. Sempre que ficava perto dele se sentia mais segura e esquecia todos os problemas. 

Era só abraçá-lo que tinha a impressão que tudo acabaria bem, que nada poderia machucá-la. Abraça-lo só não era tão bom qto beijá-lo, quando pensou nisso a jovem corou imediatamente.

Kari e Mike chegaram onde todos estavam, os dois ainda estavam chocados com o barraco que tinham acabado de ver.

_ Pq vcs estão com essas caras? –Perguntou Nazuna curiosa.

_ Nós acabamos de ver a Sayo armando o maior barraco com o namorado.

Nesse mesmo instante Sakura ficou séria...

"Sayo estava brigando com o Shaoran?"

_ Vcs sabem pq eles tavam brigando? –Perguntou Yamato, "adivinhando" os pensamentos de Sakura.

_ Parece que o Shaoran tá gostando de outra garota... –Explicou Kari.

Sakura imediatamente trocou olhares com Tomoyo, as duas estavam igualmente surpresas. Shaoran tina outra garota além de Sayo? As duas não acreditavam no que tinham acabado de ouvir, a felicidade temporária de Sakura, havia passado, uma sentimento preocupação invadiu seu coração. Yamato percebera a repentina mudança de humor de Sakura. A jovem tinha vontade começar a chorar ali mesmo, porém se segurara mais uma vez. Não podia ser verdade, Shaoran tinha outra garota além de Sayo.

Agora que ela estava começando a aceitar o relacionamento dos dois, aceitar que tinha perdido Li pra ela, agora nem sequer sabia a nova dona de seus sentimentos. Essa garota mudara tudo, não sabia quem era, como era, se ela realmente o amava. No fundo a jovem tinha esperança de que ela e Shaoran poderiam acertar as coisas entre eles...

Agora seria ainda mais difícil com essa garota, havia mais alguém no coração de Shaoran, parecia que a angústia da jovem ia recomeçar. O sinal tocou e todos os alunos começaram a ir para as suas salas. Yamato deu um abraço bem forte em Sakura e disse:

_ Não perca a beleza do seu sorriso, pense nas lindas florescendo nesse início de primavera. Vc não merece sofrer... –Sussurrou o jovem no ouvido namorada.

Depois Yamato deu um longo beijo em Sakura, a jovem acabou retribuindo. Yamato nunca havia beijado-a desse jeito, foi um momento maravilhoso, pode sentir todo o carinho do namorado.

_ Td vai dar certo no final, confie em mim. –Disse Yamato enquanto afagava os cabelos cor de mel da namorada.

_ Obrigada...

_ Não tem pq meu anjo. Não desanime nunca, vc já sofreu demais, seu sorriso é a coisa mais linda desse mundo. Agora vamos pra sala...

_ Tá bom . –Disse Sakura com um pequeno sorriso.

Todos os alunos já estavam na sala, Sakura já estava se sentindo melhor, sem dúvida o verdadeiro anjo era Yamato, aquele pele branca e alva, aquele cabelo castanho quase tão claros qto o seu, aqueles olhos cor de safira tão brilhantes e aqueles lábios que tinham um gosto maravilhoso. A jovem corou imediatamente quando pensou nisso.

"Hormônios..." –Pensou a jovem corada.

Sakura se sentou em sua carteira e pode ver que Shaoran e Sayo estavam ótimas novamente, os dois já tinham se acertado naquele curto espaço de tempo. A jovem não conseguia sequer olhá-lo pois sabia que se o fizesse começaria a chorar, Tomoyo segurava firme a mão da amiga. O sofrimento da jovem de olhos cor de safira ainda era maior, pois não tinha com quem compartilhar, afinal não tinha tido coragem de contar a amiga que tb o amava, achava que não tinha esse direito, afinal Sakura já estava sofrendo mto. 

As aulas passavam tranqüilas e chatas como já era de se esperar, quando o sinal tocou todos os alunos foram embora. Sakura e as amigas se encontraram com Mike e Yamato para irem embora. Quando chegaram aos portões do colégio, Sakura teve uma grande surpresa, havia um jovem de 22 anos, pele pálida, cabelo castanho bem claro, usava óculos e tinha um sorriso encantador.

_ Yukito –Disse a jovem mto surpresa.

_ Oi Sakura. –Disse com um sorriso encantador na face.

_ Que surpresa...

_ Eu queria te visitar e ver como vc está. Esses são seus amigos? –Perguntou Yukito gentilmente.

_ Sim, essas são: Nazuna. Kari e esses são Mike e Yamato, a Tomoyo vc já conhece. –Disse a jovem apontando para cada um dos amigos.

_ É um prazer conhecê-los, meu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro.

_ Igualmente. –Disseram todos em coro.

_ Eu vim convidar vc pra dar uma volta, seus amigos podem vir conosco se quiserem.

_ Obrigada pelo convite mas hj eu vou ensaiar com o coral... –Explicou Tomoyo.

_ De novo Tomoyo? –Perguntou Nazuna;

_ É um concerto mto importante, talvez o mais importante de todo o ano, eu vou ter um solo e isso é mto difícil e se eu errar alguma nota todos vão ser prejudicados. 

_ Eu tb não posso ir, tenho ensaio hj. –Disse Mike.

_ Eu tb não, a minha mãe quer que eu arrume o sótão com ela. –Disse Kari.

_ Eu tenho aula de violino hj... –Disse Nazuna.

_ Eu tenho que ensaiar tb, não posso deixar o Seto e o Tino na mão. Nós vamos tocar em uma festa no Sábado. Sinto mto Sakura... –Disse Yamato. –Mais não se preocupe conosco, vá e se divirta –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

_ Vamos Sakura? –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

_ Vamos... –Disse a jovem um pouco incerta.

_ Até amanhã, divirta-se –Disse o jovem de olhos safira sorrindo.

_ Até logo, foi um prazer conhecê-los. –Disse Yukito cordialmente.

Logo Sakura e Yukito foram andando, o silêncio reinava, Sakura pensava em mtas coisas ao mesmo tempo, depois de um tempo ambos sumiram da vista dos amigos.

_ Pq vc não foi Yamato? Nós podíamos ensaiar sem vc –Disse Mike.

_ Nós vamos tocar em uma festa esse fim de semana, precisamos ensaiar. Além disso acho que Sakura precisa conversar a sós com o amigo dela...

_ Vc que sabe... –Disse Mike sem entender o que o amigo quis dizer- Vamos então, o Seto e o Tino já devem estar nos esperando.

_ Eu vou voltar para o colégio, o ensaio já deve ter começado, ate manhã. –Disse Tomoyo já correndo em direção a sala de música.

_ Eu tb tenho que ir pq senão eu vou levar uma bronca, tchau pessoal.

Kari deu um beijo em Mike e depois saiu correndo em direção a sua casa, afinal não queria levar um esporro de sua mãe.

_ Eu tb tenho que ir, estou atrasada para a minha aula, tchau meninos. – Disse Nazuna já indo tb.

_ Vamos tb Mike, já estamos atrasados. –Disse o jovem olhando no relógio.

_ Yamato...

_ Sim?

_ Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_ Diz...

_ Vc não se preocupa com esse garoto que veio buscar a Sakura?

_ O que vc quer dizer?

_ Vc não se preocupa? Afinal Sakura é mto bonita e mtos gostariam de tê-la como namorada.

_ Eu gosto mto da Sakura, mas tb confio, não sou ciumento como vc é com a Kari.

_ Mas foi por causa dessa falta de ciúmes que a Lyna te deixou...

_ Isso foi apenas um dos motivos, o principal foi pq eu sou dois anos mais novo e ela disse que gostava de sair na noite e eu não gostava, mas nunca me incomodei dela ir e no fundo ela disse que queria que eu fosse com ela.

_ Mas vc vai sempre se lembrar dela, afinal foi a sua 1ª namorada e vcs terminaram não tem tanto tempo assim...

_ Eu prefiro conversar depois do ensaio pq já estamos atrasados!

_ É verdade!

Yamato e Mike foram correndo para o ensaio e encontraram Tino e Seto ansiosos, esperando por eles.

_ Vcs demoraram eim! –Reclamou Seto.

_ Nós acabamos esquecendo a hora, desculpa.-Explicou Mike.

_ Bom melhor nós começarmos. –Disse Tino um pouco contrariado.

Enquanto isso Sakura e Yukito foram fazer um lanche, Yukito comia descontroladamente e Sakura olhava abismada, algumas coisas nunca mudam...

_ Desculpa exagerei demais, é que tá tão gostoso...

_ *Gota* Td bem, comer bastante faz bem a saúde... –Disse a jovem sorrindo. –Yukito eu...

_ Quer saber pq eu fui te buscar no colégio hj?

_ Sim...

_ Eu sei que vc está passando por momentos difíceis, apesar de tentar esconder...

_ Como vc sabe?

_ Está nos olhos é impossível de esconder, o seu irmão tb já percebeu e está mto preocupada com vc...

_ É.

_ Sim, mas ele não sabe como te ajudar...

_ Touya...

_ Mas eu sei que vc é uma menina forte, sei que vc vai conseguir superar. Além disso, vc tem vários amigos que te ajudam. Inclusive, deu pra perceber que aquele menino de óculos é mto especial pra vc...

Sakura corou imediatamente, abaixou a cabeça de vergonha, seu rosto ficou totalmente rubro.

_ Yamato o nome dele não é? –Perguntou Yukito sorrindo.  
Sakura ficou com o rosto ainda mais vermelho, mais do que um tomate...

_ É-é s-sim... –Gaguejou a jovem.

_ Hmn... Ele é realmente especial não é?

_ Ele é meu na...

_ Namorado?

Sakura conseguiu o impossível: ficar ainda mais vermelha, nunca havia ficado desse jeito, estava morrendo de falar.

_ Sim...

_ Ele parece ser um garoto mto gentil.

_ Ele é sim, Yukito eu...

_ Não se preocupe eu não vou contar pro Touya, pq senão ele pode acabar matando vcs dois, mas uma hora vc vai ter que contar.

_ Eu vou, só estou esperando o meu pai voltar. Eu quero contar quando os dois estiverem aqui.

_ Melhor assim, pq desse jeito o Touya não terá chance de matá-los... –Brincou Yukito.

_ É verdade... –Disse a jovem rindo.

Sakura e Yukito ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, a jovem estava mto feliz por estar com alguém tão especial...

_ Sakura, o Touya falou a respeito do festival que vai Ter na nossa faculdade?

_ Não...

_ Foi o que eu imaginei. O que vc acha de ir? Pode chamar os seus amigos.

_ Que dia é?

_ Domingo, começa as 17h.

_ Eu vou...

_ Que bom, vai ser mto divertido.

Sakura e Yukito conversavam por horas, enquanto isso o ensaio dos rapazes já havia chegado ao fim.

_ Mto bem, eu acho que já foi o suficiente por hj. –Disse Yamato secando o suor do rosto com uma toalha.

_ Eu tô cansado. –Disse Seto.

_ Põe cansado nisso... –Confirmou Tino.

_ Bom agora nos já estamos prontos pra no Sábado. –Disse Mike.

_ Que horas tem que chegar lá? –Perguntou Tino.

_ A festa começa as 20h, vamos chegar umas 19:30min pra arrumar os instrumentos. Sugeriu Seto.

_ Por mim td bem. –Disse Mike.

_ Esse horário tá bom ,mas todos temos que ser pontuais. –Advertiu Seto.

_ Escuta Yamato, pq vc não chama a sua namorada e as amigas dela para irem a festa? –Perguntou Tino.

_ Não sei se elas vão poder, mas eu falo com elas.

_ Bom eu vou embora, já são 20h e eu to morrendo de fome. A gente se vê –Disse Tino já saindo.

_ Eu tb tô indo, a gente se fala amanha. –Disse Seto fazendo o mesmo.

_ Yamato eu queria e falar uma coisa...

_ Diz Mike.

_ Antes da gente chegar aqui, vc tinha comentado a respeito da Lyna. Naquela época eu estava com problemas sérios e acabei não percebendo o que acontecia com vc. Eu queria conversar com vc a respeito da Lyna...

_ Ficou curioso? –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Sim...

_ Não é uma das minhas melhores lembranças, mas vou te contar... –Disse Yamato enquanto limpava o óculos na camisa.

_ Eu comecei a namorar a Lyna uma semana depois do meu aniversário de 14 anos...

FLASH BACK

Era uma tarde de Sexta-Feira, os alunos da 8ª série, todos já tinham ido embora. Todos estavam felizes pelo fim de semana ter chegado. Yamato era apenas um garoto de 14 anos, não mudara mto quando fizeram 16, a única diferença era que com 14 anos, não usava óculos, estava mais baixo e mais ingênuo...

_ Mãe eu e a Kari vamos até o templo pq ela cismou que quer comprar amuletos que dão sorte no amor –Disse Yamato.

_ Td bem, só não voltem tarde. –Disse a mãe do jovem.

Logo Yamato encontrou Kari na porta de casa. A jovem tinha apenas 12/13 anos, mudara mto com seus 15 anos. Tinha longos cabelos pretos com mechas loiras, sempre preso em rabo de cavalo, deveria Ter no máximo 1,65, a pele bem branca, bochechas vermelhas e um olhar inseguro e ingênuo.

_ Até que enfim Yamato –Disse Kari já irritada.

_ Ah Kari eu acho isso tudo uma grande besteira!

_ Besteira nada, vc pode não querer uma namorada mas eu quero um! Vamos!

Kari começou a arrastar Yamato até o templo, onde compraria um amuleto para arranjar um namorado. Chegando lá, não comprou apenas um ,mais sim três.

_ *Gota* Pq três?

_ Um pra eu levar comigo escondido, outro pra mostrar pros amigos e outro casa eu perca os outros dois.

_ *Gotona* Sem comentários...

Kari estava mto feliz, tinha certeza de que conseguiria um namorado, afinal 3 são melhores que 1.

_ Pq vc não comprou Yamato?

_ Pq eu não acredito nessas coisas, acho que se tiver que acontecer vai acontecer de qualquer maneira. –Disse o jovem bem sereno.

_ Bom, mas não custa tentar, vamos que eu quero ir até o lago! –Disse Kari já correndo em direção ao local desejado.

Yamato estava mto pensativo, tanto que acabou batendo de frente com alguém, ambos caíram sentados no chão.

_ Ai essa doeu! –Disse a garota.

_ Me desculpa eu...

Yamato ficara surpreso ao ver que havia esbarrado em uma garota, uma garota linda, imediatamente o rosto dele corou.

_ Eu te ajudo a levantar. –Disse a jovem já de pé e estendendo a mão.

Yamato se levantou do chão, pode então admirar a menina que deveria Ter a mesma altura que ele, uma pele branca e macia, lindos olhos cor de mel, um cabelo comprido de mesma cor.

_ Qual o seu nome? –Perguntou a menina com um sorriso sedutor.

_ Yamato Takany... –Disse o jovem vermelho.

_ Yamato... Que nome lindo. –Disse a jovem sorrindo –O meu é Lyna Wida.

Yamato estava enfeitiçado com a beleza da menina, não conseguia esboçar nenhuma reação, estava quase babando, nunca havia se sentido assim...

_ Eu estudo no 2º ano e vc?

_ Eu tô na 8ª série.

_ Jura? Qtos anos vc tem?

_ 14 e vc?

_ 16, pensei que vc fosse mais velho. Vc é mto maduro pra 14 anos...

_ O-obrigado. –Disse Yamato gaguejando e ainda mais vermelho .

_ Eu quero te ver de novo, o que acha?

_ Td bem, quando? 

_ Que tal amanhã?

_ Td bem, agora eu tenho que ir, minha amiga tá me esperando... –Disse Yamato dizendo a primeira frase coerente.

_ Então nos vemos amanhã as 14h.

_ Td bem, até logo.

Yamato correra até o lago onde estava Kari, Lyna ficou o jovem se afastar, até que ele sumiu de sua vista.

" Encontrei o que procurava, é até melhor do que pensei..." –Disse a jovem com um sorriso malicioso na face.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

_ Então foi assim que vcs se conheceram?

_ Sim...

_ Vc foi ao encontro?

_ Sim, foi mto especial, nesse mesmo encontro ela me beijou.

_ Já no primeiro? Ela é rápida...

_ Eu que o diga, mas foi mto legal, afinal eu achava era uma garota linda, depois descobri que tb era mto inteligente, me seduziu de cara.

_ Bom e o que aconteceu?

_ Nós começamos a sair constantemente e depois começamos a namorar firme.

_ Eu me lembro de quando vc apresentou ela pra mim e pra Kari que já não foi com a cara dela desde o início.

_ Antes tivesse dado ouvidos a Kari...

_ Mas vc estava totalmente cego por ela.

_ É verdade, nos primeiros meses tudo estava uma maravilha, eu não podia estar mais feliz...

_ Mas ela não saia e transava com outros garotos?

_ Sim, no início eu não sabia mas mesmo quando eu descobri não me importei. Só queria ficar junto com ela...

_ Vc realmente estava louco por ela.

_ Sim, mas o pior não foi isso, foi a insistência dela depois de um tempo para que nós transássemos.

_ Mas quando começou?

_ Um mês antes do meu aniversário, começou numa noite que eu fui buscá-la pra gente sair.

FLASH BACK

Já eram umas 18h, o dia já tinha dado lugar a noite e as primeiras estrelas já surgiam no céu. Yamato estava chegando a casa de Lyna, os dois já estavam namorando a quase um ano. O jovem tocara a campainha e Lyna abrira a porta ainda de roupão, com os cabelos encharcados.

_ Entra. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.  
_ Ainda não tá pronta?

_ Não, senta. –Disse a jovem apontando para um sofá de dois lugares.

Yamato se sentou no sofá e estranhou o silêncio da casa.

_ Seus pais não estão?

_ Não, eles saíram para jantar...

_ Ha

_ Yamato eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

_ Claro.

_ Vc gosta de mim?

_ Mas que pergunta!

_ Responde...

_ É claro, gosto de vc mais do que tudo no mundo.

_ Então...

De repente a jovem tirou o roupão, deixando-o cair por seu corpo até tocar o chão, mostrando seu corpo completamente nu. Nesse mesmo instante Yamato corou e virou o rosto, morto de vergonha.

_ O que foi Yamato? Não gosta do que vê? –Disse a jovem se aproximando.

A jovem se aproximou ainda mais de Yamato e se ajoelhou na frente dele, começou a abrir o zíper da calça....

_ Mas o que vc tá fazendo? –Disse Yamato em tom de reprovação.

_ Vc não quer?

_ Não! –Disse o rapaz fechando o zíper novamente.

_ Mas vc disse que gostava de mim! Qual o seu problema? –Disse a garota se levantando.

_ Eu gosto, mas ainda não estou pronto.

_ Não está pronto! Mas nós já estamos juntos a quase um ano e nenhum de nós é mais criança!

_ Eu sei mas...

_ Eu sei que vai ser a sua primeira vez, eu vou te ajudar. –Disse Lyna abraçando Yamato e apertando o conteúdo entre suas pernas.

Yamato deu um gemido rouco, seu sexo já havia criado volume dentro da calça que já estava se tornando incomoda.

_ Viu, o seu corpo me quer... –Disse a jovem abrindo o zíper novamente e pondo a mão por dentro da cueca do rapaz, acariciando o sexo dele que já estava com uma ereção descomunal.

Lyna continuava a acariciar Yamato que dava pequenos e curtos gemidos. Lyna pegou a mão do namorado e a pôs entre as suas pernas.

_ Comece com dois dedos... –Sussurrou Lyna no ouvido de Yamato que parecia não resistir mais.

Lyna começou a tirar a calça do namorado, porém esse "despertara".

_ Não! –Disse Yamato se afastando de Lyna.

_ PQ NÃO? –Berrou a garota.

_ Eu quero que seja especial, tanto pra mim quanto pra vc, não quero que seja mais uma noite na sua vida...

_ Mas não vai ser...

_ Desse jeito não, tem que ser mais natural. Desculpa Lyna a gente se vê –Disse Yamato indo embora.

FIM DO FLASH BACK.

_ Eu não teria resistido! Como vc conseguiu? –Perguntou Mike.

_ Nem eu sei, acho que consegui pq sabia que não tava ponto.

_ Bom e vc deixou ela sozinha lá, nua?

_ Sim.

_ E depois?

_ No dia seguinte ela foi na minha casa e se desculpou, as coisas ficaram ótimas. Os dias foram passando e as coisas continuaram excelentes, até o meu aniversário tudo estava ótimo. Uma semana depois, eu fui de novo buscá-la pra gente sair, como eu sempre fazia, afinal nada mais tinha saído...

FLASH BACK

Eram umas 20h30 a lua cheia mostrava toda sua beleza, junto com as estrelas divinas e brilhantes. Yamato chegara na casa de Lyna , a jovem vestia uma blusa de alça fina azul, uma saia preta e estava com um perfume maravilhoso.

_ Tá pronta? –Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.

_ Quase, entra! –Disse a jovem retribuindo o sorriso.

Yamato entrou e Lyna fechou a porta, o jovem pode sentir melhor aquele perfume maravilhoso .

_ Que cheiro bom ...

_ Obrigada, vem vamos subir, vou pegar um par de brincos no parta jóias da minha mãe.

_ Tá bom.

Logo os dois subiram, Yamato sentou na cama de casal, enquanto Lyna procurava os brincos, a jovem acabou derrubando tudo no chão, quando se abaixou pra pegar, Yamato corou instantaneamente, a jovem não usava nada por baixo da mini-saia. Quando se levantou viu o rosto do namorado vermelho e um certo volume na calça do jeans do próprio.

_ Lyna vc vai sair assim? –Disse Yamato virando o rosto.

_ Sim, a menos que vc ache mto... –Disse a jovem deixando a alça da blusa cair pelo ombro. A jovem se aproximou, empurrou Yamato na cama e reclinou-se sobre ele.

_ Lyna eu...

Yamato foi calado por um beijo, depois disso a jovem sorriu e disse:  
_ Já estamos juntos a quase um ano, vc já tem 15 anos, eu esperei até agora, já está na hora...

Lyna abria o zíper da calça de Yamato e começa a acariciar novamente o conteúdo de dentro, que já tinha aumentando drasticamente.

_Lyna eu...Ahh

Nesse instante Yamato sentiu sua ereção sendo apertada por aquelas mãos de seda o que arrancou um gemido bem alto, porém sua ereção não diminuíra...

_ Viu, eu sei que vc me quer e eu te quero tb... –Disse enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha do namorado. 

Yamato bem que tentou, mas era inútil, estava completamente entregue a Lyna. A jovem foi tirando a blusa do namorado e começou a beijar seu pescoço, depois o abdômen, depois chegou a calça que incomodava por motivos óbvios. Depois tirou a cueca e começou a lamber a região da glande com a ponta da língua o que fazia Yamato delirar. Lyna começou a se despir, ficara completamente nua, depois voltara a felação. Yamato já estava extasiado, Lyna conduzia tudo perfeitamente pois seu namorado era inexperiente, pelo menos por enquanto...

Lyna continuava a felação, porém quando viu que o namorado estava chegando ao auge, interrompeu o que arrancou mtos protestos de seu namorado. A jovem se posicionou sobre o sexo de Yamato e começou a cavalgar sobre ele, ambos gemiam de prazer, Lyna pegou as mãos de Yamato e as colocou em seus seios, com isso a jovem ficara ainda mais excitada e acelerou mais. O jovem dizia palavras totalmente desconexas, enquanto gemia.Yamato apertou os seios de Lyna com toda força, até que preencheu todo interior de Lyna que ao sentir o sêmen do namorado gozou tb, os gemidos foram altíssimos, provavelmente até os vizinho ouviram. Depois de um tempo Lyna deitou no peito do namorado que afagava seus longos cabelos cor de mel, Lyna estava mto feliz...

_ Viu, não foi ruim, ou foi?

_ Não...

_ Então vamos repetir?

FIM DO FLASH BACK

_ Nossa ela é rápida...

_ Era sim e até hj me arrependo, pq ela não era a pessoa certa...

_ Isso chega a ser irônico pq normalmente quem nunca está preparada é garota.

_ É verdade. –Disse Yamato com um sorriso amarelo.

_ Sabe de uma coisa, apesar de ninguém saber, a sua primeira vez não foi com ela, como a minha tb não foi com a Kari.

_ Eu to falando da primeira vez com uma garota...

_ Ah Yamato vc não pode se arrepender de nada que faz, o que tá feito tá feito. Vc fez, foi bom não foi?

_ Foi...

_ Então isso é que importante, a vida segue em frente, vc tem uma namorada que é um doce de pessoa. O passado é passado, a Lyna é apenas uma parte de seu passado...

_ Um passado ruim...

_ Bom não deixe esse passado ruim, atrapalhar o seu presente bom.

_ É verdade, obrigado pelo apoio Mike.

_ Que nada, amigo é pra essas coisas, vamos embora pq eu preciso de um banho...

_ Tá precisando mesmo...

_ Não é vc que tem que gostar.

_ Vc sabe que a Kari não gosta de ninguém fedendo a suor.

_ Eu sei, mas ela gosta de mim de qualquer jeito.

_ Convencido, vamos logo que já tá tarde!

Logo os dois amigos foram embora, ambos se gostavam mto, haviam passado por difíceis experiências, mas estavam ali, juntos como amigos e seria sempre assim... Será mesmo?

Obs: Thankssssssssss povo! Adorei os comentários!Agradeço-a: DarkAngel(Nathy obrigadu!), Anna Martins, Leandro,*Sakura *( e o nome é Yamato ^^), ao Treinador X e a June Amamiya( Respondendo as suas perguntas: Se pronuncia Maike, a respeito do relacionamento da Sakura e do Yamato ainda vai acontecer mta coisa e o Shaoran e a Sayo não transaram no pátio, foi no terraço do colégio, no pátio ia ser exageru da minha parte^^", a Tomoyo é mto especial e ela terá um papel importantíssimo no final e a Sayo, bem a Sayo vai Ter que ler pra descobrir...^^) 

Obrigado a todos vcs! Por favor continuem mandando comentários!


	18. A Liberdade de Shaoran e a Tentativa de ...

Titulo: A Liberdade de Shaoran e a Tentativa de Sakura

Era uma manhã de Sexta-Feira, Sakura terminava de escovar o cabelo enquanto refletia sobre tudo que tinha acontecido até agora.  
"Tanta coisa tem acontecido, ainda não consigo acreditar que tem alguém querendo roubar as cartas Sakura. Além disso, o Shaoran está tão diferente, ainda vou conseguir esclarecer tudo com ele..."

_Sakura o café tá pronto! -Berrou o irmão da jovem.

_ Já vou! -Berrou Sakura enquanto terminava de escovar o cabelo.

_ Sakura... -Chamou o pequeno guardião.

_ Sim?

_ Tome cuidado, afinal não sabemos onde o inimigo irá atacar... -Previniu o pequeno guardião.

_ Vou tomar não se preocupe... -Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Logo a jovem desceu as escadas para tomar café, mas Kero continuava flutuando no quarto, o pequeno guardião fechou os olhos e usou sua energia para abrir a gaveta onde estava o livro que guardava as cartas quando não estavam com sua nova dona.

"Não posso deixar que roubem as cartas.." -Pensava Kero enquanto olhava pela janela e viu sua dona sair apressada para o colégio.

"Tome cuidado Sakura..."

O pequeno guardião estava mto aflito, temia pela vida de Sakura. Apesar de poderosa era apenas uma menina, ainda tinha mto o que aprender na vida. Kero investigou a respeito do homem misterioso e do novo inimigo mais não obteve sucesso, tinha medo que Sakura confiasse nesse homem e ele a machuca-se.

Enquanto isso, Sakura já estava no colégio, finalmente havia conseguido chegar na hora. Tomoyo e as outras meninas tb já haviam chegado e conversavam animadamente.

_Sakura eu tenho uma coisa ótima para te contar! -Disse Kari super animada.

_ Fala!- Disse a jovem curiosa.

_ O Yamato convidou a gente para ir no festa em que os Moons Silvers vão tocar! -Disse Kari super feliz.

_ Vou falar com o meu irmão... -Disse Sakura um pouco desanimada. 

_ Pensei que vc fosse ficar feliz Sakura...

_ Eu fiquei, só não sei se o meu irmão vai deixar...

_ Tenta convencer ele! -Insistiu Nazuna.

_ Mas que tipo de festa é?

_ Uma festa ué! Uma reunião de adolescentes com 16 anos ou mais!- Explicou Kari.

_ Deve ter um monte de cara lindo por lá! -Disse Nazuna com os olhos brilhando.

_ *Gota* Coitado do Érik, já deve estar com a cabeça doendo... -Implicou Kari.

_ Pq vc tá falando isso Kari?

_ Pq Nazuna? O coitado do Érik deve estar cheio de chifres e olha que ele é uma gracinha...

_ Eu nunca traí o Érik! Olhar pra outros garotos não vai fazer dele um chifrudo! Além disso, eu não o proíbo de olhar para outras garotas.

_ Humn sei...

_ Ah Kari eu não vou discutir com vc!

Shaoran olhava para Sakura e as amigas, o quanto elas se divertiam, ficava feliz por ver sua amada tão alegre, porém o desejo de ficar com ela não diminuía. Sayo ainda não havia chegado, Shaoran se sentia muito vigiado com a presença da namorada. Apesar de estar namorando com ela, não gostava dela, mto menos amava-a.

Logo o professor entrou na sala e imediatamente todos os alunos se sentaram, parecia que não Sayo não iria para o colégio naquele dia.

_ Bom dia a todos, vamos começae a aula. A propósito a senhorita Sayo está com febre por isso não virá ao colégio. -Explicou o professor de química.

Por incrível que pareça Shaoran ficou aliviado ao saber que Sayo não iria para o colégio, assim não se sentiria tão vigiado. As aulas estavam passando tranquilas como o de costume, Sakura refletia bastante, parecia que tinha tomado uma decisão importante. De repente, sua expressão mudou de indecisa para totalmente decidida.

" Hj é o dia que eu vou resolver toda essa situação de uma vez por todas!"

Sakura aguardava ansiosamente o intervalo, Tomoyo não entendia o pq da ansiedade da amiga. Sakura tinha vontade de se levantar e se sentar ao lado de Shaoran. As aulas transcorreram tranquilas apesar da ansiedade de Sakura. Quando o sinal para o recreio tocou, Sakura quase deu um pulo da cadeira, todos os alunos saíram para o intervalo, a jovem começou a sentir um frio na barriga.

" E se ele me ignorar ou me esnobar?" -Pensava a jovem enquanto estava imóvel como um estátua.

Sakura pensava em um monte de hipóteses negativas a respeito da reação de Shaoran. As amigas de Sakura a chamavam mais ela não respondia.

_SAKURA, ACORDA! -Berrou Nazuna.

_ Hã o que? -Disse a jovem finalmente respondendo.

_ Todos já saíram, vamos logo. -Disse Kari com as mãos atrás da cabeça, deitando-a.

Quando se deu conta Sakura viu que a sala realmente estava vazia a não ser por Tomoyo, Nazuna e Kari...

_ Vamos Sakura. -Disse Tomoyo puxando delicadamente a amiga para fora da sala.

_ As amigas caminharam para o colégio de sempre, Sakura olhava para todos os lados, buscando um par de olhos castanhos...

_ Quem vc tá procurar? -Perguntou Kari ao perceber o jeito de Sakura.

_ Eu? Ninguém... -Disse Sakura sorrindo.

_ Sei...

Enquanto isso Shaoran estava sentado em cima de uma árvore, era bom ficar sozinho, se sentir livre do ciúme doentio de Sayo que por assim dizer era sua namorada. O pior de tudo é que esse ciúme não era injustifícavel, o sentimento dele por Sakura era cada vez mais intenso, pensava que o amor que sentia por ela estava diminuindo mas não. Cada vez que a vez sentia mais vontade de ficar junto dela, só não tinha coragem para encará-la e dizer o que sente depois de tanto tempo...

Tentou ligar para Tomoyo na tentativa de se encontrar e terminarem de conversava mas toda vez que ligava caía na secretária, parecia que ela não estava disposta a falar com ele. A brisa suava batia no rosto de Shaoran e bagunçava seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes. Apesar de td o tempo estava bastante agradável, a brise suave era deliciosa. 

Yamato estava apenas a alguns metros de Shaoran, o jovem de cabelos castanhos avistou o garoto de óculos se aproximando com um sorriso na face.

_ Oi Shaoran como vc está? -Perguntou Yamato cordialmente.

Shaoran encarou Yamato com seu olhar desconfiado e sua cara emburrada que já não era mais nenhuma surpresa para o garoto de óculos.

_ Alguma coisa errada Shaoran? -Disse Yamato ainda sorrindo.

Shaoran desceu da árvore com um único salto e ficou frente a frente com Yamato que continuou mto sereno.

_ Nossa vc é mto ágil! 

Shaoran continuou a encará-lo com um olhar inquisidor, porém Yamato não parecia se importar continuava a sorrir e isso incomodava o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

_ Pq vc me olha desse jeito? -Perguntou Yamato serenamente.

_ Tem algo mto estranho com vc e eu vou descobrir o que é.

O jovem de óculos continuou a sorrir, parecia que o jeito ameaçador de Shaoran não o incomodava nem um pouco.

_ Tomara que descubra, mas tome cuidado para não se arrepender depois... -Disse Yamato e depois saiu andando.

Shaoran ficou imóvel, o som da voz daquele garoto tão tranquilo chegou a lhe dar cala frios. Yamato já havia chegado ao local onde seus amigos estavam, Mike pra variar chegou antes dele. Todos estavam conversando animadamente com exceção de Sakura que continuava olhando para todos os lados a procura de "alguém".

_ Graça a Deus que a Sayo não veio hj! -Desabafou Nazuna.

_ O ar fica mais puro sem ela. -Disse Kari.

Nesse instante os olhos cor de safira de Yamato encontraram os olhos esmeralda de Sakura. O jovem olhou bem fundo nos olhos de sua amada e descobriu quem ela procurava tanto, aquele olhar apaixonado não o enganava e ela não conseguira disfarçar. Yamato não conseguiu esconder a tristeza que sentia naquele momento, Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver que o namorado tinha percebido, talvez o fato de Sayo não ter ido ao colégio tenha chamado a atenção dele. 

_ Gente eu vou dar uma volta tá? -Disse Yamato se levantando de cabeça baixa.

_ Yamato espera, eu vou com vc. -Disse Sakura se levantando.

_ Não precisa.

_ Mas eu vou.

Yamato saiu andando e Sakura foi atrás dele, ambos acabaram sumindo da vista dos amigos que não entenderam nada.

_ O que deu nesses dois? -Perguntou Nazuna.

_ Não tenho a menor idéia. -Respondeu Kari.

_ Vai se entender... -Disse Nazuna.

Enquanto isso Yamato andava rápido, Sakura tentava acompanhar seu ritmo, mas não conseguia. Yamato andava de cabeça baixa, ignorava Sakura completamente, queria fugir dela.

_ Yamato anda mais devagar.

Sakura o alcançou e segurou o braço do namorado que parou de andar...

_ Pq vc saiu assim? -Perguntou Sakura ficando frente a frente e olhando bem fundo nos olhos cor de safira do namorado.

Yamato nada disse a Sakura, continuou calado de cabeça baixa.

_ Yamato me diz, pq vc saiu assim?

Yamato levantou a cabeça e a jovem viu que várias lágrimas começavam a escorrer daqueles olhos cor de safira não tão brilhantes como momentos atrás.

_ Vc acha que eu não percebi?

_ O que?

_ Não adianta esconder, quando eu cheguei eu pude ver que vc tava procurando alguém e quando Nazuna disse que Sayo não tinha vindo para o colégio eu percebi quem vc procurava com tanto afã. -Disse o namorado encarando os olhos esmeralda de Sakura.

_ É que...

_ Não adianta, eu sei que vc o ama mto e eu sei que disse que aceitava e compreendia o que vc sente por ele e sei que leva tempo para que eu consiga te conquistar, mas não está sendo fácil. Eu não quero outra decepção.. -Disse Yamato enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer por sua face.

Sakura nunca havia Yamato desse jeito, tão frágil, tão inseguro, tão triste...

_ Não chora Yamato. -Disse Sakura tirando os óculos do namorado e secando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto do rapaz.

_ Sakura eu não quer ote pressionar, eu...

Nesse instante Sakura calou o namorado com um beijo, que o jovem demorou, mas acabou retribuíndo tb. Aquele beijo era tudo que ele precisava, quando encerrou ambos se olharam, Yamato acariciava a face de Sakura que deu um pequeno sorriso. A jovem olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis que pareciam jóias de tão brilhantes. Sakura nunca havia reparado mas sem dúvida seu namorado ficava melhor sem aquele óculos com lentes tão grossas, tirava parte do brilho daqueles olhos azuis, tão brilhantes, tão bonitos, tão sedutores...

_ Desculpa por te fazer sofrer Yamato, vc é a pessoa que mais tem me ajudado. Vc é mto especial pra mim, mas eu tenho que esclarecer essa situação com o Shaoran de uma vez por todas.

_ Eu entendo...

_ A última coisa que eu quero é te machucar, eu sei que não está sendo fácil estar comigo, por isso se vc achar melhor nós term...

Dessa vez foi Yamato que calou Sakura com um beijo, os dois se beijaram durante mais de um minuto, quando se encerrou ambos estavam ofegantes.

_ Eu quero ficar o máximo com vc e eu sei que tenho que ter paciência. -Disse Yamato dando aquele sorriso que Sakura tanto gostava.

_ Vc é um amor... -Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Logo o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo e todos os alunos começaram a ir para suas salas.

_ Nossa, já? -Disse Sakura surpresa.

_ O tempo voa...

_ Menos nas aulas de matemática!

_ VCS SUMIRAM EIM! -Berrou Kari.

Yamato e Sakura se viraram e viram Kari e os outros amigos se aproximando.

_ Vcs saíram de lá pq? -Perguntou Kari.

_ Deixa isso pra lá Kari é melhor nos irmos para a sala logo, agora é aula de história e vcs sabem como a professora é. -Lembrou Nazuna.

_ Vamos logo Yamato, nós já levamos bronca por termos chegado atrasados na aula. -Disse Mike.

Logo todos foram para suas salas, mas ninguém tinha percebido que atrás de uma árvore estava escondido Shaoran que acabou vendo toda aquela cena, porém não conseguira ouvir nada da conversa. O rapaz logo foi pra sala, estava cheio de raiva de Yamato, de Sakura e principalmente dele mesmo por não ter feito nada. Sakura viu o jovem de cabelos castanhos entrar, mas quando ia falar com ele a professora chegou.

As aulas transcorriam tranquilas e chatas como já era de se esperar, Sakura não prestava a atenção em nada e isso preocupava Tomoyo pois a atitude da amiga já estava se tornando um hábito. Nazuna e Kari tb já haviam percebido a falta de atenãõ de Sakura, td bem que as aulas eram realmente chatas , mas Sakura estava começando a exagerar.

Quando as aulas se encerraram, Tomoyo, Nazuna e Kari decidiram conversar com Sakura a respeito desse mau hábito que a jovem estava adquirindo. Enquanto isso Yamato estava no terraço do colégio, a leve brisa balançava seu cabelo castanho claro quase loiro.  
" Isso está saíndo do meu controle, nada disso estava nos meus planos. Essa menina tá mexendo comigo de verdade..."

Yamato pode vez do terraço que Shaoran já estava indo embora, o garoto de Honk Kong ainda estava enfurecido com a cena que tinha visto.

"Esse menino vai ser a peça chave para o meu plano. Ele é mto previsível..."

De repente Yamato sentiu a presença de um demônio, Sakura sentira o mesmo. Yamato pode ver que o demônio surgira na frente de Shaoran.

"Como será que ele vai lidar com isso?" -Pensava Yamato sorrindo.

Shaoran estava cara a cara com um demônio com uma aparência assustadora, era todo preto com manchas vermelhas e marrons espalhadas pelo corpo todo, orelhas pontudas, dentes afiados, um braço era um chicotee o outro tinha o formato da lâmina de uma espada japonesa.

_ Quem é vc? -Perguntou Shaoran já em posição de luta.

_ Vc é amigo da Card Captor, vcs tem prejudicado mto os planos de meu mestre, por isso vou eliminá-los!

Enquanto isso, Sakura já estava aflita por não ter tido a chance de ir até o local onde a presença estava e o que a deixava mais preocupada e que sentira a presença de Shaoran no local.

_ Meninas me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir!- Disse Sakura saindo crrendo, deixando as amigas no vácuo.

_ Mas o que deu nela? -Perguntou Nazuna sem entender.

_ Não sei... -Respondeu Kari.

Pela expressão do rosto da amiga, Tomoyo já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sakura se fechou em uma sala que estava completamente vazia.

_ Não posso deixar que ninguém corra perigo. Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, liberte-se! Carta, faça todos dormirem com seus poderes! Sono!

Imediatamente a carta vagou por todo o colégio fazendo todos dormirem, não havia mtas pessoas, somente uns poucos alunos, alguns professores e as amigas de Sakura. Depois disso, Sakura correu em direção ao local onde Shaoran e o demônio estavam. Quando chegou viu que Shaoran estava cheio de feridas, roxos e vermelhões, escorria mto sangue de seus ferimentos, ele estava em cima de uma grande poça de seu próprio sangue.

_ Shaonra está tudo bem? -Disse a jovem se aproximando?

_ Sim não se preocupe... -Disse Shaoran e instantes depois caiu de joelhos no chão.

Sakura se aproximou do jovem e o segurou pela cintura e entrelaçou o braço dele em seu pescoço, o jovem tentou ficar em pé sozinho mas não conseguiu.

_ Vc está mto ferido Shaoran, não se esforce mais, eu vou vencer esse demônio!

_ Que cena comovente se eu tivesse coração até choraria. -Disse o monstro que logo depois deu um risada macabra.

Enquanto isso Yamato observava tudo do terraço do colégio...

_ Não vou deixar que ninguém interfira. Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Yamato que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!

Yamato criou uma barreira invísivel que impedia qualquer um de sentir as presenças naquele local, nem mesmo o mais poderosos dos magos poderiam quebrar aquela barreira.

_ Vamos ver como eles se saem sozinhos... -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Enquanto isso Sakura já havia usado a carta Escudo para se proteger dos ataques.

_ Menina tola, acha que essa barreira insignificante irá me deter? -Disse o demônio com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Sakura não se preocupe comigo, desfaça essa barreira e fuja. -Disse Shaoran.

O jovem estava sangrando bastante, o sangue já havia manchado boa parte do uniforme de Sakura.

_ Eu não vou te deixar abandonar Shaoran!

O rapaz tentava se levantar de qualquer maneira, o que fazia com que seus ferimentos abrissem mais e sangrassem ainda mais.

_ Eu vou acabar com vcs! Espada Asassina! -Disse o monstro enquanto se preparava para atacar ambos.

_ Deus do raio vim de a mim!

O ataque de Shaoran atravessou Escudo e atingiu o monstro que caiu no chão com o corpo todo queimado. Depois o próprio Shaoran caiu no chão mais foi amparado por Sakura.

_ Consegui... -Disse o jovem satisfeito com a vitória.

De repente ambos puderem ouvir a risada do monstro que estava caído no chão e logo o demônio se levantou e se reconstituiu totalmente.

_ Não pode ser... -Disse Shaoran incorfomado.

_ Garoto, achou mesmo que um ataque tão fraco qto esse iria me vencer? -Disse o demônio rindo.

_ Ele é mto poderoso... Sakura me deixe e fuja, depressa.

_ Eu já disse que não vou te deixar aqui!

_ Preparem-se para morrer! Chicote de espinhos!

Sakura e Shaoran se abraçaram e fecharam os olhos, não havia mais o que fazer. De repente uma barreira se formou e refletiu o ataque do monstro que foi jogado contra uma árvore.

_ Essa presença é daquele homem misteiroso... -Disse Sakura abrindo os olhos novamente.

Enquanto isso, Yamato continuava no terraço do colégio, não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com aquela batalha, seu rosto não escondia isso.

_ Eles ainda não tem poder sufiente... -Disse Yamato e depois suspirando. - Melhor acabar logo com isso... Dama do Gelo, vá e destrua!

De repente a insígnia da magia apareceu e um ataque saiu do cajado da lua e foi em direção ao monstro que ficou completamente congelado e depois se estilhaçou em mil pedaços.

_ De onde veio esse ataque? -Perguntou Sakura surpresa.

_ Do terraço! -Disse Shaoran se soltando de Sakura e indo em direção ao colégio, mas precisamente em direção ao terraço.

_ SHAORAN! -Berrou Sakura sem saber o que fazer, quando se deu conta seu amado já tinha sumido de sua vista.

O jovem sangrava mto, mais correu o máximo que pôde em direcção ao terraço.

"Eu vou descobrir quem ele é de uma vez por todas" -Pensava Shaoran que corria o mais rápido que suas condições permitiam.

_ VOCÊ? -Berrou Shaoran surpreso.

Quando chegou ao terraço deu de cara com Yamato, pode ver detalhadamente o cajado da lua e a insignia de magia que Yamato estava em cima.

_ Nunca pensei que alguém como vc e ainda mais nesse estado poderia me encontrar. -Disse Yamato com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

_ Sabia que tinha algo de estranho em vc! Então é vc que está mandando esses demônios para acabar comigo e com a Sakura?

_ Não preciso lhe dar nenhuma explicação... 

Shaoran estava furioso, aquele cinismo de Yamato o irritava e muito.

_ Grrr vou acabar com vc! Deus do Raio vim di a mim!

Uma barreira envolveu Yamato e refletiu o ataque de volta para Shaoran que ficou ainda mais ferido.

_ Brincadeira de criança. Achou mesmo que um ataque como esse iria me vencer? -Disse Yamato sorrindo. 

Shaoran mal se aguentava em pé, enquanto Yamato não tinha um arranhão sequer.

_ Deus do fogo vim de...

Com um pequeno gesto do cajado, Yamato paralizou Shaoran totalmente.

"Não consigo me mexer!" -Pensou o jovem aflito.

_ Vc não tem idéia de com quem está lidando. -Disse Yamato com uma voz de dar cala-frios.

Logo o jovem de óculos pode ouvir os passos e a voz de Sakura que estava se aproximando.

_ Vou acabar logo com isso...

Com um olhar, Shaoran caiu inconsciente no chão. Yamato pois a mão no peito de Shaoran e curou todos os machucados.

_ Nos veremos de novo...

Nesse instante Yamato viu que Sakura estava bem perto.

_ SHAORAN! -Berrou a jovem ao entrar no terraço.

Quando Sakura chegou encontrou seu amado caído no chão, inconsciente. Sakura o recostou no seu colo, estava mto preocupada com ele.

_ Shaoran acorda...

O jovem recuperou a consciência e deu de cara com os lindos olhos verdes que tanto gostava.

_ Shaoran o que houve?

_ Eu não me lembro... -Disse o rapaz.

Quando o rapaz viu que estava recostado no colo de Sakura se levantou rapidamente com o rosto todo vermelho e o mesmo aconteceu com Sakura.

_ Obrigado pelo ajuda... -Disse Shaoran e depois saiu correndo.

_ SHAORAN, ESPERA! -Berrou Sakura.

Quando Sakura gritou já era tarde, Shaoran já estava longe.

"Meu querido Shaoran..."

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, Sakura continuava ajoelhada no chão, de cabeça baixa...

" Sakura, te amo mais que tudo no mundo, mas já é tarde para nós..." -Pensou o jovem enquanto corria pelos corredores do colégio em direção a saída, com a franja nos olhos,tentando esconder as lágrimas que já escorriam por seu rosto.

"Ele é mais forte do que imaginei. Não posso deixar meus sentimentos atrapalharem a minha missão." -Pensou Yamato que estava no alto galho de um árvore da escola, impossível de ser visto.

O jovem puxou duas cartas do bolso com o fundo idêntico ao das Cartass Clow, a mesma insígnia só que com fundo azul.

_ Está chegando a hora de vcs virem para esse mundo... -Disse o jovem enquanto guardava as cartas no bolso.

O sol estava se pondo, o crepusculo alaranjado tomava conta do céu, era uma vista linda, pena que ninguém podia aproveitá-la....

Obrigado a Dark Angel (Nathy adorei sua reviews! A respeito do Shaoran eu não posso usá-lo mto ainda pq senão sem querer eu vou revelar o final, mas to fazendo adaptações na fic, mta coisa ainda vai rolar!^^)


	19. Confusões no Festival: A Recuperação de ...

Titulo: Problemas no Festival.

Era um doce fim de tarde de Domigo, Sakura se arrumava para ir ao festival que Yukito havia convidado.

_ Nossa como vc está bonita Sakura! –Exclamou Kero.

_ Obrigada. –Disse Sakura com a face corada.

A jovem vestia um lindo quimono vermelho com desenhos de pétalas de cerejeiras. A única maquiagem que usava era um simples batom cor de rosa. Sakura terminava de escovar os cabelos, estava muito feliz, na noite anterior havia ido a uma festa onde Yamato e os amigos iriam tocar, demrou para seu irmão deixar mas com a ajuda de Yukito ele acabou cedendo. A jovem encontrou Tomoyo e as outras meninas na porta da danceteria, Sakura e Tomoyo nunca tinham ido a uma festa daquele tipo, muita gente, bebida liberada...

No início pensava que ia se arrepender mto de Ter ido, principalmente quando uma garota agarrou Yamato e por pouco não deu um beijo nele, mas o que aconteceu depois fez Sakura esquecer qualquer hipótese de arrependimento. Yamato a trouxera para o palco e apresentou-a como sua namorada, aquilo apesar da vergonha que sentira inicialmente aquilo fez Sakura se sentir a garota mais especial do mundo. Principalmente quando ele a beijou na frente de todo mundo deixando todas, principalmente a garota que havia tentado beija-lo morrendo de inveja.

Além disso ele fez companhia a ela a festa toda, dançaram, riram com as trapalhadas de Kari, mas todos de cara limpa ao contrário de mtos ali. Havia sido uma noite mto especial, principalmente o beijo de despedida...

Logo a campainha na casa de Sakura tocou, a jovem terminou de escovar os cabelos e desceu as escadas.

_ Já vai! –Disse Sakura antes de abrir a porta – Oi gente –Disse sorrindo.

_ Tá pronta? –Perguntou Yamato.

O jovem vestia um quimono azul céu com o desenho de várias luas minguantes em azul marinho.

_ Vc está linda Sakura, ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha câmera de vídeo! –Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando. (Algumas coisas nunca mudam ^^)

Tomoyo estava vestindo um quimono amarelho com o desenho de várias rosas vermelhas, seus longos cabelos preto-acinzentados estavam presos em forma de trança.

_ Aiaiai que vergonha! –Disse Sakura com a face vermelha.

_ Tomoyo e sua filmadora... _Disse Kari sorrindo.

Kari usava um quimono todo lilás com o desenho de várias margaridas brancas, seu cabelo preto um pouco abaixo dos ombros estava com uma prendendor em formato de margarida mto bonito.

_ Algumas coisas nunca vão mudar... –Disse Nazuna enquanto Tomoyo filmava Sakura.

Nazuna usava um quimono todo laranja claro com o desenho de vários cravos brancos, seus cabelos "loiros" por causa das luzes estavam presos em rabo de cavalo. (Estão todas com estampas de flores pq é primavera, dahhhhh!)

_ Melhor nos irmos se não vamos chegar tarde. –Disse Mike.

O jovem vestia um quimono todo verde com o desenho de um dragão dourado nas costas, seu cabelo preto insistia em ficar bagunçado.

_ O Mike tem razão, melhor nos irmos. –Disse Sakura.

_Estou tão emocionada que vou poder te filmar nesse quimono lindo! –Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando novamente.

_ *Gota* Ai que vergonha. –Disse Sakura tão vermelha quanto seu quimono.

_ Vamos antes que a Sakura consiga ficar mais vermelha que o quimono! –Disse Nazuna.

Logo todos foram para o local do festival (que é a faculdade de Touya e eu não vo ficar repetindo isso que nem um idiota! *revoltadu*) Chegaram lá umas 18h:30min e deram de cara com Yukito na entrada.

_ Que bom que pode vir Sakura, vc está linda. –Disse Yukito de sua maneira habitual.

_ Obrigada. –Disse a jovem corada.

_Vejo que seus amigos tb puderam vir, sejam todos bem vindos.

_ Obrigada(o) – Agradeceram todos em coro.

_ Ué cadê o meu irmão?

_ Tá terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes que faltam.

_ Entendi...

_ Não se preocupe, logo ele termina. Vamos ver o festival?

_ Sim.

Logo todos seguiram Yukito, o festival estava fantástico, as luzes davam um toque lindo, as barraquinhas estavam cheias de brindes e guloseimas, além de vários curiosos. Haviam mtas pessoas diferentes, a maioria de quimono, todos se divertiam, a maior parte eram universitários. Só havia uma coisa faltando: Shaoran. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel pensava em como seria especial se ele estivesse com ela. Os acontecimentos de Sexta-Feira tornaram ainda mais difícil esquecê-lo. 

Apesar de não Ter conseguido conversar com ele, Ter saido correndo, aquele momento fez com que o sentimento que estava começando a morrer, revivesse novamente. Mesmo sem as coisas estarem esclarecidas, foi mto bom sentir o calor do coração de seu querido Shaoran. Instantaneamente a jovem sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar aquele pensamento de sua mente, nenhum dos amigos entendeu.

_ Alguma coisa errada Sakura? –Perguntou Nazuna sem entender.

_ Não, naõ se preocupe. –Disse Sakura sorrindo.

"Preciso esquecê-lo, não quero que o Yamato sofra..." –Pensou Sakura um pouco aflita, porém fazendo o máximo para disfarçar.

_ Sakura vc quer um ursinho? –Perguntou Yamato apontando para um ursinho todo cor de rosa em uma das barraquinhas.

_ Sim, ele é lindo.

Yamato se aproximou da barraquinha e o homem explicou que ele teria que derrubar a pirâmide de 10 garrafas e que teria quatro chances, para cada acerto poderia escolher um prêmio. Yamato pagou, o homem entregou quatro bolinhas na mão dele. Mirou o primeiro tiro e acertou em cheio, derrubando todas as garrafas de uma única vez. O homem ficou surpreso, mas logo deu o prêmio para Yamato e disse:

_ Vc ainda tem mais 3 chances.

_ Tá.

Yamato atirou a segunda, a terceira e a quarta, acertou as quatro vezes, ganhando mais três prêmios. O homem da barraca não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, Yamato deu um urso para Tomoyo, outro para Kari e outro para Nazuna.

_ Puxa ainda bem que não são todos como vc, pois senão eu iria falir... –Disse o homem incorformado.

Yamato apenas sorriu, Yukito gostou da gentileza daquele menino, parecia com certeza que eles tinham muito em comum.

_ Obrigada Yamato é lindo. –Disse Sakura dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

_ Pelo menos pra isso vc serviu! Vc não é tão tapado assim! –Implicou Kari.

_ *Gota* De nada Kari... –Brincou Yamato.

_ Obrigada Yamato. –Agradeceram Nazuna e Tomoyo.

Kari já havia começado a discutir com Yamato, Sakura observava o namorado e amiga atentamente. Yamato era mto gentil, educado, maduro, bonito e a amava, sentia que com ele estaria sempre segura. Mas apesar de tudo não conseguia deixar de pensar em Shaoran, porém a ultima coisa que queria era machucar Yamato que tem sido um verdadeiro anjo com ela.

_ Bom o que vcs estão achando até agora? –Perguntou Yukito sorrindo.

_ Está td lindo Yukito! –Disse Sakura com os olhos brilhando.

_ Então vc veio monstrenga?

Quando Sakura se virou deu de cara com seu irmão, Nazuna e Kari ficaram de queixo caído

_ Eu não disse que o irmão da Sakura era lindo! –Sussurrou Nazuna no ouvido de Kari.

_ É verdade, ele é um verdadeiro deus grego... –Sussurrou Kari de volta.

_ O que vcs tão cochichando? -Disse Mike fechando a cara.

_ *Gota* N-nada... –Gaguejaram as duas.

_ Hummm sei...

Touya olhou para Yamato com uma expressão nada amigável, mas o jovem retribuiu com um sorriso. 

" Tem alguma coisa errada com esse garoto. O sorriso dele pode negar, mas os olhos não..." –Pensou o irmão de Sakura que estava extremamente desconfiado.

Apesar de não Ter mais seus poderes, Touya tinha uma intuição aguçada e o olhar de Yamato o incomodava, aquele olhar misterioso era muito esquisito...

_ Não seja mal educado Touya. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

_ Não sei pq vc chamou essa monstrenga para vir ao fest...

Sakura interrompeu Touya dando um pisão no pé dele. Todos riram daquela cena, Sakura ficou constrangida e Touya com a cara amarrada novamente. Sem dúvida a relação de Touya e Sakura era mto engraçada, apesar de brigarem mto, estava na cara que eles se gostavam e que Touya faria de tudo para proteger sua irmã. Yamato olhava para Touya que continuava a encará-lo com firmeza, o clima estava ficando tenso por parte do irmão de Sakura, já Yamato continuava a sorrir serenamente.

_ Vamos ver o resto do festival. –Disse Yukito.

_ Ainda faltam algumas coisas que eu preciso arrumar. Depois eu falo com vc monstrenga. –Disse Touya e depois saiu andando.

Ninguém entendeu a atitude do irmão de Sakura nem a própria entendeu o pq do clima ter ficado daquele jeito, a sorte é que Yukito conseguiu evitar qualquer possível confronto.

_ O que houve com o meu irmão, Yukito?

_ Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe depois eu vou falar com ele... –Disse Yukito sorrindo –Vamos nos divertir.

_ Sim! –Disse Sakura animada.

Todos foram andando, Yukito segurou o braço de Yamato, enquanto isso Sakura e os outros já estavam lá ma frente.

_ Posso falar com vc? –Perguntou Yukito gentilmente.

_ Claro. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Imediatamente os dois rapazes sumiram em meio a multidão. Yamato estava encostado em uma árvores enquanto Yukito olhava as estrelas do céu.

_ O que vc quer falar comigo? –Perguntou Yamato educadamente.

_ Seu nome é Yamato não é? –Disse Yukito ao se virar para Yamato.

_ Sim ,mas vc não me chamou aqui apenas para saber o meu nome não é?

Um silêncio pairou no ar, Yamato estava mto sereno mas Yukito estava mto sério. A lua cheia iluminava o céu, juntamente com as belas e resplendorosas estrelas. Enquanto isso, Sakura e os amigos já haviam dado falta de Yukito e Yamato.

_ Onde será que eles foram? Eles estavam aqui agora mesmo... –Disse Sakura olhando para todos os cantos tentando encontrar os dois.

_ O Yamato é um tapado, deve Ter se perdido. –Disse Kari.

_ Mas ele se perdeu junto com o amigo da Sakura? Isso é estranho. –Questionou Mike.

_ O Mike tem razão, afinal o Yukito é dessa faculdade não é Sakura? –Perguntou Nazuna.

_ É sim, isso é mto estranho...

_ Não é melhor a gente se separar? Assim será mais fácil achá-los. –Sugeriu Tomoyo.

_ É verdade, vamos nos separar. –Disse Sakura.

Enquanto isso, Yamato e Yukito estavam frente a frente, ambos estavam sérios, olhavam fundos nos olhos um do outro, o silêncio continuava a reinar. Ambos estavam no meio de algumas árvores, era possível ouvir o barulho das pessoas que se divertiam no festival.

_ Bom eu vou direto ao assunto, vc e a Sakura estão namorando, certo?

_ Sim.

_ Vc gosta dela?

_ É claro que sim.

_ Sakura é uma menina mto especial, ela já sofreu mto e eu não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque novamente.

_ Eu sei disso, eu jamais vou fazê-la sofrer. Sakura não é apenas minha namorada é uma grande amiga e eu jamais a machucaria.

_ Vc conhece o Touya?

_ Sim.

_ Ele ainda não sabe que a Sakura está namorando.

_ Eu sei, ela quer esperar o pai dela chegar pra poder contar.

_ Vc imagina a reação deles?

_ O Touya provavelmente não vai gostar, o pai eu não sei, mas se for necessário vou mostrar o qto gosto dela.

_ Entendo...

Enquanto isso, Sakura e os outros haviam se separado para ver se conseguiam encontrar Yamato e Yukito. De repente Sakura avistou um pequeno grupo de pessoas correndo desesperadas.

_ UM MONSTRO HORRÍVEL, FUJAM! –Berrou um homem enquanto corria para longe.

De repente Sakura sentiu uma presença maligna, imediatamente se escondeu perto de uma das barraquinhas que estava totalmente vazia.

_ Sem dúvida é um demônio! – Disse a jovem já aflita.

"Como eu vou fazer para lutar com tanta gente aqui?"

_ Não tenho mto tempo... Tempo é isso!- Exclamou a jovem super feliz. –Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valenta Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!!

_ Carta, use seus poderes e pare o passar das horas, Tempo!

Imediatamente toda a área da faculdade, inclusive dentro do prédio da faculdade, tudo foi paralizado. Todos foram afetados pelo poder da carta, todos com exceção de Yamato, até mesmo Yukito fora paralizado.

" Um demônio apareceu. Tomara que Sakura tenha força para derrotá-lo." –Pensou Yamato aflito.

Depois de usar Tempo, Sakura saiu correndo para o lugar onde estava o demônio que estava atrás do prédio. A jovem ficou surpresa ao ver que o demônio não havia sido afetado pela carta, tratava-se de um monstro todo amarelo com várias manchas pretas espalhadas pelo corpo, tinha cara e a juba vermelha, garras imensas e um rabo gigantesco que tinha vários espinhos.

_ Até que enfim apareceu Card Captor, já estava ficando cansado de caçar humanos.

Sakura acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, manter a carta do Tempo gastava mto energia.

" Não vou conseguir manter Tempo, vou usar outra carta..." –Pensou a jovem se levantando.

_ Carta faça todos dormirem com seus poderes, Sono!

Imediatamente o efeito de Tempo terminou, mas todos caíram no chão adormecidos pelo efeito de Sono. O pó de Sono foi jogado em cima de Yamato, mas não fez nenhum efeito.

_ Não foi uma boa idéia usar Tempo, Sakura perdeu mto energia para manter essa carta ativa por alguns minutos. Melhor eu estar preparado...

_ Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Yamato que aceitou essa missão, liberte-se!!!

Imediatamente a chave se transformou em um cajado e a roupa de Yamato tornou-se a túnica preta e ele retirou o capuz que cobria o rosto.

_ BARREIRA DE ENERGIA!

Uma barreira invisível se formou ao redor de Sakura e do demônio e por toda a área da faculdade.

"Dessa maneira o demônio não poderá atacar pessoas inocentes..."

_ Tome cuidado meu anjo...

Enquanto isso Sakura escapava das poderosas investidas do monstro contra ela.

"Se eu só fugir não vou conseguir vencê-lo" –Disse Sakura fugindo com a carta Salto.

_ Não adianta tentar fugir! Eu vou acabar com vc! Garras Mortais!

O monstro deu um salto tão grande qto o de Sakura e a atingiu nas costas que acabou caindo no chão e se machucando ainda mais. O Sangue já formava uma poça ao redor de Sakura que se equilibrava com dificuldade.

" Não posso desistir, mtas pessoas correm perigo!"

" Por favor use todo o seu poder para que eu possa vencer essa luta..."

_ Carta transforme-se em cadeias da justiça, Água!

A carta foi capaz de atravessar a barreira protetora do monstro que ficou seriamente ferido.

_ Maldita! –Disse o monstro furioso.

Um liquido azul escorria pelas feridas do monstro, ele não tinha poder suficente para regenerar um dano tão grande. Os olhos amarelos se tornaram vermelhos de ódio, ele usou sua calda para prender Sakura, os espinhos perfuravam a pele da menina, ardia como fogo. A menina gritava de dor, sentia seu corpo queimar de dentro pra fora.

_ Meu veneno logo fara efeito.

A jovem tentava gritar novamente por socorro mas nenhum som saia de sua boca. Sakura começou a ficar tonta e depois ficou inconsciente.

_ Logo essa maldita morrerá, meu mestre ficara feliz. –Disse o monstro soltando uma gargalhada maléfica.

_ Jamais vou te perdoar!

O monstro se virou e pode ver um par de olhos azuis cheios de ódio, nada além disso...

Yamato estava irreconhecível, seus olhos apenas refletiam um ódio mortal pelo monstro, no mesmo instante ficou em posição de luta, pronto para atacar o demônio.

_ SOLTE ELA AGORA!

_ E seu eu não o fizer? –Disse o demônio rindo.

" Se eu atacá-lo vou machucar Sakura tb..."

_ Morra garoto intrometido! Garras Infernais!

O monstro ia atingir Yamato mas ele sumiu de sua vista.

_ Onde ele está?

_ Aqui em cima seu monstro maldito!

Yamato usou o cajado e cortou a cauda do monstro que gritou de dor, o jovem segurou Sakura nos braços, enquanto o monstro gritava de dor e bastante liquido azul saia do buraco onde estava a calda. Sakura estava mto machucada, o demônio havia feito várias feridas com os espinhos, o veneno injetado estava fazendo a jovem arder em febre e o ferimento feito pelas garras do monstro nas costas dela eram mto sério.

_ Seu garoto insolente, vou acabar com vc! Garras Infernais!

_ VAI PRO INFERNO! SENHOR DAS CHAMAS, VÁ E DESTRUA!

O monstro foi completamente destruído pelo ataque de Yamato. O jovem abraçou Sakura e uma energia branca envolveu os dois e começou a curar os ferimentos de Sakura, Yamato absorveu todo o veneno do monstro, várias lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do rapaz enquanto acariava a face da jovem.

_ Me desculpe não queria que vc passasse por isso meu anjo... –Disse Yamato enquanto a abraçou bem forte e terminou de curar os ferimentos da namorada.

As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo rosto do rapaz que acariciou a face de Sakura mais uma vez, depois beijou os lábios da jovem, todos os ferimentos ficaram completamente curados.

_ Até logo meu anjo...

Yamato encostou Sakura em um árvore e depois desapareceu no ar, instantes depois a jovem acordara um pouco confusa.

_ Cadê o demônio? 

"Eu senti uma energia reconfortante, um calor que me fez sentir Sakura, o mesmo que sinto com Yamato..." –Pensou a jovem enquanto punha a mão nos próprios lábios.

_ Será? Não, é impossível...

A lua cheia continuava a brilhar no céu, Sakura foi encontrar com os amigos que tb já haviam acordado, acharam Yukito, só faltava Yamato. Enquanto isso Touya estava em uma das salas da faculdades colocando algumas caixas no lugar, todos dentro do prédio tb acabaram de acordar, Touya sabia mto bem o motivo do sono repentino. As vezes se sentia inútil, antes era imune a esse tip ode magia, desde que dera seus poderes a Yukito ficou tão suscetível qto as outras pessoas. Touya sentiu um brisa bagunçar seus cabelos, era impossível Ter qualquer vento ali dentro já que as janelas estavam fechadas. Quando se virou Touya pode ver um garoto vestindo um quimono azul claro com várias luas minguantes em azul marinho, cabelos castanhos claro, olhos cor de safira com uma expressão misteriosa.

_ O que vc está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Touya mto surpreso.

_ Vc gostaria de ajudar a sua irmã não é? Se preocupa por não estar ao lado dela nas lutas e mtas vezes o sono excessivo que sente lhe prejudica e mto.

_ Como vc sabe disso? Quem é vc na verdade?

Yamato se aproximou de Touya e fez um pequeno gesto com as mão que fez com que o irmão de Sakura desmaiasse, se Yamato não o tivesse segurado teria caído no chão.

_ Vou te devolver o que a minha cria tirou de vc...

Logo a insígnia semelhante a de Clow surgiu no chão, Yamato tocou a face do irmão de Sakura que foi envolvido por uma energia azul, instantes depois Yamato o incostou em um parede ainda adormecido e ficou de pé novamente.

_ Agora poderá ajudar sua irmã novamente.

Yamato ouviu passos no corredor e logo a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Yukito que notou que Touya ainda estava inconsciente, provavelmente estaria sobre o efeito da magia de Sakura.

_ Touya, acorda... – Chamou Yukito insistentemente.

Logo o jovem abriu os olhos, sua vista inicialmente estava embaçada mas logo voltou ao normal.

_ Tá td bem Touya?

_ Sim.

_ A Sakura está te esperando...

_ Na entrada, eu sei. –Disse Touya olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Yukito.

Imediatamente Yukito se tornou o guardião da lua, Yue. Touya se deu conta de que podia sentir a presença de sua irmã e todos no festival.

_ Vc recuperou seus poderes... –Disse Yue surpreso.

_ Sim, agora sei posso localizar qualquer um... –Disse Touya mto feliz.

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava do lado de fora da faculdade, olhava em direção a sala onde Touya e Yue estavam.

_ Pronto, as coisas ficarão mais fá...

Yamato acabou caíndo de joelhos no chão, estava se sentindo mto fraco.

" Acho que usei energia demais, ainda não recuperei todos os meus poderes."

De repente Touya sentiu uma presença estranha e olhou pela janela, mas não viu ninguém.

"Melhor eu ir embora, não vai ser conveniente que o irmão de Sakura sinta a minha presença..." –Pensou Yamato enquanto caminhava até a entrada.

Já eram 23h a maior parte das pessoas já havia ido embora, só ficaram mesmo os alunos da faculdade, Sakura e seus amigos.

_ Yamato aonde vc tava? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Eu me perdi e depois acabei caindo no sono e acordeu a alguns minutos e imaginei que vcs estivessem aqui.

_ Vc é um tapado mesmo! –Disse Kari.

_ Nossa Yamato vc tá mto pálido, está se sentindo bem? –Perguntou Nazuna.

_ É verdade, vc está mto abatido. –Disse Tomoyo preocupada.

_ Eu não to me sentindo mto bem. –Respondeu o jovem.

_ Melhor vc ir pra casa Yamato, o meu irmão e o Yukito vão comigo. –Disse Sakura que estava mto preocupada com o estado do namorado.

_ Vc quer que eu vá junto? –Perguntou Mike.

_ Não se preocupe Mike, eu vou com ele. –Disse Kari. –Bom meninas é melhor nós rimos antes que o Yamato desmaie no meio do caminho.

Kari e Yamato se despediram dos amigos e foram embora, ninguém entendeu o pq de Yamato estar naquele estado. Logo o carro com as guarda-costas de Tomoyo chegou e ela deu uma carona para Nazuna e Mike. Sakura aguardava seu irmão e Yukito, ambos chegaram minutos depois da partida dos amigos de Sakura.

_ Vamos embora monstrenga.

_ Os seus amigos já foram? –Perguntou Yukito.

_ Sim...

_ O que vc achou do festival?

_ Estava td lindo, Yukito.

_ Não sei como uma monstrenga como vc não destruiu tudo.

Sakura retribuiu a implicância do irmão com um pisão no pé dele. Logo todos já estavam em suas respectivas casas, Sakura já havia chegado, tomado banho e dormido. Enquanto Touya e Yukito conversavam seriamente na cozinha.

_ Nem imagino como aconteceu Yuki.

_ Foi de uma hora pra outra?

_ Sim, só me lembro de Ter adormecido duas vezes.

_ Duas?

_ Sim, quando despertei da segunda, assim que abri os olhos pude sentir a presença de todos que estavam no festival, foi estranho e ainda consigo sentir a presença de todos.

_ Não importa, o importante é que agora vc recuperou seus poderes.

Yukito ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, era bom demais pra ser verdade. Estava aliviado, era como se alguém tivesse tirado um grande peso de suas costas...

_ Agora vou poder ajuda Sakura sempre que ela precisar...

_ Estou certo que sim.

Ambos ficaram conversando um pouco mais e depois foram para o quarto de Touya fazer o que os seus aguardavam ansiosamente...

Já havia passado da meia-noite mas as luzes no quarto de Yamato ainda estavam acesas. A mãe do jovem tomou um susto ao ver o filho mais branco que o branco, Kari o acompanhou até em casa. Yamato descansou por alguns instantes assim que chegou, depois jantou, tomou um banho, vestiu um pijama e foi para o quarto. Isso tudo acontecera a cerca de meia hora atrás, agora o rapaz estava em seu quarto, mto pensativo. 

"Estou interferindo demais. Sakura tinha que vencer os demônios sozinha. Pelo menos dessa vez ela conseguiu fazer um grande dano nele, mas se eu não tivesse chegado ela teria morrido. Além disso, estou me deixando levar pelos meus sentimentos..." "Apesar de Ter excedido meu limite, devolver os poderes de Touya vai ajudar e ao mesmo tempo atrapalhar, vou Ter que tomar o dobro do cuidado..."

_Preciso de ajuda... –Disse o jovem com a chave da lua na mão. 

–Chegou a hora.. –Disse o jovem enquanto pegava duas cartas semelhantes as cartas Clow que estavam em cima da cômoda.

O esplendor da lua iluminava juntamente com as estrelas todo aquele céu escuro, muitas coisas ainda estão pra acontecer. Será que o Amor podera sobrepujar o Ódio, ou será o contrário? Ódio e Amor, dois sentimentos que estão sempre juntos...

Obrigado a : Dark Angel( Nathy brigadu pelo comentário!) e a June Amamiya!^_^

Peço a vocês que mandem mas reviews! Eu preciso saber o que vcs estão achando da minha fic, que já está em reta final! Por favor me mandem comentários senão eu acabo perdendo o estímulo...


	20. Suzuny, a rival de Touya

Titulo: Suzuny, a rival de Touya.

Era uma tranqüila manhã de Segunda-feira, o céu estava completamente azul, não havia nenhuma nuvem naquela imensidão azul. O sol brilhava mostrando todo o seu esplendor maravilhoso, os raios esplendorosos já estavam presentes no quarto de Sakura que terminava de se arrumar para o colégio. Ao mesmo tempo, a jovem terminava de narrar os acontecimentos do dia anterior para o pequeno guardião.

_ Mas como o demônio foi derrotado, Sakura? –Perguntou o pequeno guardião sem entender as explicações de sua dona.

_ Eu não sei, quando acordei ele já tinha sumido...

Depois de mtas perguntas de Kero, Sakura desceu para tomar café que estava sendo preparado por seu irmão e por Yukito.

_ Bom dia! –Disse a jovem mto animada.

_ Bom dia Sakura, dormiu bem? –Perguntou Yukito enquanto terminava de por a mesa.

_ Sim e vc?

_ Tb.

_ A monstrenga levantou cedo, hj vai chover... –Implicou Touya.

_ NÃO VAI NADA! ESTÁ UM DIA LINDO LÁ FORA! –Berrou Sakura.

_ Para de implicar com a Sakura, Touya. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

Logo os três se sentaram e tomaram o café da manhã, Sakura o tomou bem depressa, lavou a louça correndo para que não se atrasasse. 

_ Pq tanta pressa monstrenga?

_ Se eu não correr, vou acabar me atrasando.

_ Senta e espera que eu te dou uma carona até o colégio. –Disse Touya enquanto terminava seu café.

Sakura se surpreendeu com a oferta do irmão, mas decidiu sentar e espera-lo. Depois de lavarem a louça, todos foram para o carro, Yukito no banco do carona, Sakura no banco de trás e obviamente Touya no banco do motorista. (Não ele estava no porta-malas u.u")

Sakura chegou no horário, avistou suas amigas conversando e provavelmente esperando por ela na porta do colégio.

_ Se cuida monstrenga.

_ Espero que tenha um bom dia, Sakura. –Disse Yukito com sua gentileza habitual.

_ Vcs tb, tchauzinho! –Disse a jovem e depois correndo até o local onde suas amigas estavam.

_ Bom dia meninas! –Disse a jovem mto animada.

_ Bom dia Sakura. –Disseram todas em coro.

Enquanto isso, Touya e Yukito estavam com o carro parado observando Sakura atentamente.

_ A sua irmã tem mtas amigas, Touya.

_ É, seria melhor se ela só tivesse amigas.

_ Está falando isso por causa daquele garoto?

_ Quando a Sakura machucou o tornozelo foi ele que a trouxe em casa. Tem algo nele que eu não gosto...

_ Vc tem ciúmes de qualquer garoto que se aproxime de sua irmã.

_ Cala a boca, vamos antes que a gente chegue atrasado.

Antes de ligar o carro, Touya levou um susto quando viu quem estava chegando no colégio naquele momento.

_ Não pode ser, é aquele moleque! –Disse Touya mto surpreso.

_ Eu não sabia que ele tinha voltado para o Japão... –Disse Yukito igualmente surpreso.

Os dois ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao ver que ele passou direto por Sakura, como se nem a conhece-se.

_ O que será que está acontecendo?

_ Eu vou lá descobrir... -Disse Touya que já abria a porta do carro mas foi impedido por Yukito. –O que foi Yuki?

_ Se a Sakura não quis nos contar ela deve ter os motivos para não fazer isso, não devemos nos meter...

_ Tem razão.

_ Melhor nós irmos Touya, antes que cheguemos atrasados.

_ É verdade.

Touya ligou o carro e foi em direção a faculdade. Sakura havia visto Shaoran, mas foi forte e não foi atrás dele. Havia passado boa parte da noite anterior refletindo a esse respeito, chegara a conclusão que Shaoran precisava de um tempo e quando descobrisse o que precisava, ele iria falar com ela. Nesse momento a jovem estava preocupada com o estado do namorado, o modo que ele estava quando saiu do festival a deixou mto preocupada.

_ Kari, como o Yamato está? –Perguntou Sakura.

_ Eu falei com a sra. Takany, ela disse que ele estava mto cansado e um pouco abatido, por isso se ele vier o colégio, vai ser na 2ª aula.

Sakura ficou um pouco aflita ao ouvir o que Kari acabara de dizer. Logo o sinal avisando do começo das aulas tocou e os alunos começaram a se dirigir para as salas.

_ Melhor nós irmos meninas. –Disse Nazuna.

Imediatamente as quatro foram para a sala, o professor ainda não havia chegado, então ficaram conversando. Enquanto isso, Touya e Yukito já haviam chegado na faculdade, estavam na sala, sentados em suas carteiras. O professor entrou alguns segundos depois, escrevendo a data no quadro.

_Bom dia, antes de começarmos, quero apresentar a vcs uma nova aluna, entre por favor senhorita.

Uma jovem de aparentemente 22 anos, 1.82 de altura, pele branca como a neve, longos cabelos pretos um pouco a baixo da cintura, completamente soltos, tinha lindos olhos cor de esmeralda extremamente brilhantes, usava óculos, vestia uma blusa de alça lilás, com uma saia de pregas roxa-escuro, meias 7/8 brancas, com sapatos brancos com vários detalhes em lilás.  
_ Meu nome é Suzuny Chiba, é um prazer conhecê-los . –Disse a jovem com um sorriso no rosto.

Assim que bateu os olhos na jovem, Yukito corou instantaneamente, o jovem ficara hipnotizado com a beleza da menina. Aqueles olhos verdes tinham um brilho espetacular, estava completamente hipnotizado.

_ Pode se sentar ali senhorita. –Disse o professor apontando para uma carteira na frente de Touya.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não gostou do jeito que Yukito olhava para aquela garota. Touya a encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas a jovem sorriu e se sentou em seu lugar. Por um instante Touya sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, já tinha tido essa sensação antes.

" Esse sorriso é o mesmo que..."

_ Mto bem, agora posso começar a minha aula. –Disse o professor começando a escrever no quadro.

Yukito estava completamente enfeitiçado pela beleza da jovem, ele não era o único, mtos garotos olhavam para ela com cara de patetas. A jovem apenas dava um pequeno sorriso e voltava toda a sua atenção para a aula.

Touya sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, nunca havia visto Yukito olhar para uma garota daquele jeito. Tudo bem que ela é realmente mto bonita, mas ele não precisava olhar daquele jeito. Alguns garotos chegavam a babar, Suzuny definitivamente não era uma garota que passava desapercebida...

Enquanto isso, Sakura já estava no meio da 2ª aula, olhava fixamente para o relógio preso na parede, torcendo para que o tempo passasse rápido. A jovem estava mto preocupada com Yamato, queria saber se ele tinha ido ao colégio, o que Kari lhe dissera a incomodou mto.

_ Calma Sakura, o Yamato é um rapaz forte e saudável, o que aconteceu ontem deve ter sido apenas um mal estar. –Disse Tomoyo na tentativa de despreocupar a amiga.

Sakura não prestava a menor atenção nas aulas, estava mto preocupada com Yamato e Shaoran já havia notado isso. Sayo estava mto bem, já havia melhorado completamente do resfriado.

_ Alguma coisa errada Shaoran? –Perguntou Sayo percebendo os olhares do namorado.

_ Não, nada... –Respondeu o jovem voltando a prestar a atenção na aula.

Sakura estava tão distraída que nem percebeu o olhar sutil de Shaoran. Apesar de Tomoyo tentar, Sakura não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupada. Precisava vê-lo, tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, só assim ficaria mais tranqüila.

Logo o sinal para o recreio tocou, Sakura deixou as amigas no vácuo e foi até a sala de Yamato, onde deu de cara com Mike.

_ Mike, cadê o Yamato? 

_ Ele tá na enfermaria.

_ Enfermaria?

_ Sim, mas não se preocupe ele chegou no início da 2ª aula, acabou se sentindo mal novamente e eu fui com ele até a enfermaria.

_ Vamos lá comigo, por favor.

_ Td bem.

Os dois chegaram à enfermaria, Yamato estava deitado no leito, o jovem olhava serenamente pela janela, quando viu Sakura deu um largo sorriso.

_ Ah Yamato, eu tava preocupada com vc! Como vc está?

_ Bem, só estava um pouco tonto, por isso vim pra cá.

_ Vc deveria ter ficado em casa.

_ Eu não podia ficar sem ver vc.

_ Ah Yamato, mas assim vc me deixa mto preocupada. A Kari me disse que vc foi ao médico hj cedo, o que ele disse?

_ Disse que eu estou com uma leve anemia, que eu deveria dormir mais, beber e comer coisas mais saudáveis.

_ Viu! Vc deveria Ter ficado em casa!

_ Eu concordo com a Sakura, se vc tivesse em casa descansando eu mesmo levaria a matéria pra vc depois.

_ Vc sabe que eu não gosto de ficar de repouso por mto tempo .-Disse o jovem já se levantando.

_ O que vc tá fazendo? Vc precisa descansar!

_ Não se preocupe Sakura, eu já estou bem. Além disso eu não agüento mais ficar deitado. –Disse o jovem enquanto calçava os sapatos.

_ Tem certeza que está bem?

Yamato respondeu a namorada dando um beijo em seus doces lábios e depois abraçando-a firmemente.

_ Sim, não se preocupe. –Sussurrou o jovem no ouvido de Sakura.

Sem dúvida ficar junto de Yamato era o que Sakura precisava, abraçá-lo era tão bom qto beijá-lo. O jovem sorriu e depois ficou de mão dada com a namorada.

_ Vamos lá pra fora, Kari e as outras meninas devem estar nos esperando. –Disse Yamato.

Mike apenas observava Sakura e Yamato, nunca tinha visto seu amigo tão feliz, tão apaixonado...

Logo os três saíram da enfermaria e não demorou mto para que encontrassem Tomoyo e as outras meninas.

_ Onde vcs estavam? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Na enfermaria... –Respondeu Yamato.

_ Está tudo bem? –Perguntou Tomoyo.

_ Sim, não se preocupe. –Respondeu o jovem de olhos cor de safira.

_ Bom vamos lanchar que eu estou morrendo de fome! –Disse Mike enquanto andava para o local de sempre.

Todos se dirigiram ao local de sempre para lanchar, Kari e as outras meninas queriam saber o estado de saúde de Yamato que repetiu exatamente o que tinha dito para Sakura.

_ Viu vc anda se esgotando demais nesses ensaios, seu tapado! 

_ Vc deveria Ter ficado em casa descansando, Yamato. –Disse Tomoyo.

_ A minha mãe e a Sakura disseram a mesma coisa, mas se eu ficasse em casa, ia ficar completamente entediado.

_ Vc é um tapado mesmo, pelo menos vê se come melhor para não ficar passando mal por aí.

O intervalo estava tranqüilo. Sakura ficou mto aliviada ao ver que Yamato estava apenas com um mal estar. Ficar perto dele lhe fazia mto bem, não sabia explicar o pq, se sentia tão segura quando estava junto com ele. O recreio transcorreu tranqüilo, Sakura e seus amigos conversavam e se divertiam bastante. Shaoran e Sayo passavam o recreio junto com Nyoko e Sora, as amigas de Sayo. Como sempre, Shaoran estava no mundo da lua, sem prestar a menor atenção no que as três falavam. Logo o sinal tocou e todos os alunos começaram a ir para as salas.

_ Nossa, passou rápido... –Disse Sakura.

_ Td que é bom dura pouco... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Melhor nós irmos para a sala antes que levemos esporro. –Disse Mike.

_ É verdade eu não quero ouvir reclamações daquela "cabeça de batata". –Disse Nazuna;

_ Agora é aula de Física? Que tédio! –Disse Kari enquanto suspirava.

_ *Gota* A professora de física de vcs tem cabeça de batata? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Ela tem uma cabeça gigante que mais parece uma batatona, só não é tão grande qto a sua, Yamato. –Implicou Kari.

_ Mto engraçado Kari ¬_¬". –Disse Yamato.

_ Não vão começar vcs dois a falarem coisas absurdas! –Reprimiu Mike. –Vamos pra sala logo.

Sakura se despediu de Yamato e depois as quatro foram correndo para a sala de aula, a sorte é que a senhora cabeça de batata ainda não havia chegado.

_ Viu Sakura, o que aconteceu com o Yamato foi apenas um mal estar. –Disse Tomoyo.

_ Tem razão Tomoyo, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo deixar de ficar preocupada.

_ Mas isso é um sinal de que vc gosta dele. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

Sakura corou imediatamente por causa do comentário da amiga, mas não havia pensado nisso...

Quando pensou que Yamato podia estar passando mal, deu vontade de sair correndo no meio da aula, sem se importar com o que o professor iria dizer, só não o fez pois ao tinha certeza de que ele tinha ido ao colégio. Sem dúvida Tomoyo tinha razão, um novo sentimento estava surgindo em seu coração, algo mto parecido com o amor que sentia por Shaoran, se atrevia a pensar em um sentimento ainda mais forte. Ainda é cedo para afirmar alguma coisa, ainda estava bem no início, era uma pequena semente que estava começando a germinar.

A "senhora cabeça de batata" entrou na sala e como de costume começou a escrever bastante matéria no quadro. Enquanto isso, todos da turma de Touya tinham acabado de sair para o intervalo, mtos alunos comiam fora da faculdade, mas Touya e Yukito juntamente com vários outros alunos comiam no refeitório que havia na própria faculdade. Touya estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa comendo o lanche com uma cara mal humorada. Yukito se aproximou sorrindo:

_ Posso sentar?

Touya deu de ombros, o mal humor do rapaz era visível e ele nem fazia questão de esconder. Yukito se sentou ao lado do amigo mal-humorado, na tentativa de animá-lo.

_ Pq vc está de mal humor?

_ Não é da sua conta...

_ É por minha causa?

Touya nada respondeu, continuou comendo seu lanche e fingindo que Yukito não estava ali.

_ Então é por minha causa?

_ O que vc acha?

_ O que eu fiz?

_ Já disse que não é da sua conta.

De repente os dois avistaram a garota nova se aproximando deles. Touya fechou a cara, mas Yukito sorriu quando a jovem se aproximou.

_ Desculpa atrapalhar a conversar de vcs, mas é que as outras mesas estão cheias. Será que eu posso sentar aqui com vcs? –Perguntou a jovem timidamente.

_ Claro que sim. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

A jovem se virou para Touya que deu de ombros e continuou a comer seu lanche.

_ Obrigada. –Disse a jovem sorrindo e depois se sentando ao lado de Yukito.

Suzuny começou a comer seu lanche, um silêncio reinou naquela mesa que ficava bem no fundo do refeitório. Touya encarava a jovem com um olhar de poucos amigos, definitivamente o clima não estava na da bom.

_ Então Suzuny, vc vem de onde?

_ Eu sou daqui mesmo, eu tinha trancado a matrícula, mas decidi voltar...

_ Entendo, vc mora com quem?

_ Moro com a Tery...

_ Tery?

_ Sim, a minha gatinha...

_ Vc é uma pessoa mto estudiosa não é?

_ Eu tento, pra mim o estudo é uma das coisas mais importantes na vida.

Os dois conversavam animadamente, invés de ficar mais calmo, Touya foi ficando cada vez mais enciumado. O jeito que Yukito olhava pra ela, o rosto corado quando a viu, tinha vontade de dar um soco nele.

_ Eu tenho que ir até a biblioteca. –Disse Touya já levantando em direção a saída.

Touya percebeu que se continuasse ali iria fazer uma grande besteira. Nunca tinha visto Yukito tão animado por causa de uma garota, tudo bem que ela era realmente linda, educada e tudo, mas ele não precisava olha-la daquele jeito descarado. Foi pro lado de fora do prédio para tomar um pouco de ar e pensar um pouco. Como uma garota que acabou de chegar foi capaz de despertar algum interesse em Yukito? 

Talvez estivesse apenas com ciúmes, afinal Yukito pode Ter outras amigas, mas precisava ser justamente uma garota como aquela? Antes não tivesse ido à faculdade...

Logo o intervalo terminou, os alunos começaram a ir para suas salas, Touya respirou fundo e foi em direção a sua sala. Quando chegou não viu nem Yukito nem a tal Suzuny, provavelmente ainda estariam conversando. Dito e feito, alguns minutos depois entraram os dois, pareciam estar tendo uma conversa mto animada.

Touya estava sentado em sua carteira, folheando o fichário como se procurasse algo, quando na verdade estava olhando fixamente para Yukito e Suzuny.

_ Acho que ele não gostou mto de mim...

_ Não se preocupe com isso, o Touya pode parecer que está sempre se mal humor, mas ele só fica assim quando alguma coisa o incomoda. Na verdade ele tem um bom coração... –Explicou Yukito sorrindo.

_ Acho que esse "alguma coisa", sou eu...

_ Não se preocupe, logo isso passa, vc vai ver que ele é uma ótima pessoa.

_ Nossa vc deve conhecê-lo mto bem, vcs são amigos a mto tempo?

_ Sim...

Logo o professor entrou na sala e todos se dirigiram as suas respectivas carteiras, a cara emburrada de Touya continuava a mesma durante todas as aulas. Sakura e as amigas já haviam saído, Yamato e Mike tb. Todos foram para o armazém abandonado, onde os garotos iriam ensaiar. Apesar de Sakura e todos os outros, incluindo Seto e Tino terem insistido para que Yamato fosse para casa descansar, o garoto não cedeu e foi ensaiar a contra gosto dos amigos.

O sol já estava se pondo, a tonalidade alaranjada, formava um crepúsculo de vista inesquecível. As aulas da faculdade já haviam se encerrado, Suzuny estava no bosque que estava totalmente deserto, a jovem parecia mto ansiosa.

_ Onde será que o senhor Yushiro está? –Perguntou Suzuny enquanto batia o pé.

_ Daqui a pouco ele já deve estar chegando, tenha paciência Suzuny. –Disse uma voz feminina bem fina vindo do alto de uma arvore em meio as folhas.

_ Mas ele já está mto atrasado Tery! –Disse a jovem impaciente.

_ Pq tanta pressa Suzuny?

_ É que daqui a pouco vai anoitecer.

_ Qual o problema? Não me diga que está com medo?

_ É óbvio que não! É que eu estou cansada de... Senhor Yushiro, pensei que o senhor não vinha mais!  
_ Desculpe o atraso, tive um outro compromisso. –Disse sorrindo.

Já havia anoitecido, o bosque estava completamente deserto a não ser por aquelas três pessoas. Quando a luz da lua iluminou os três ali presentes, pode se ver um garoto de 16 anos, olhos azuis, usando óculos, cabelos castanhos claro, usando o uniforme do colégio, sem dúvida era Yamato que antes estava oculto nas sombras.

_ A Suzuny estava com medo de ficar aqui de noite... –Disse a voz vinda da árvore.

_ Não é verdade Tery!

Do meio das folhas saiu uma criatura de aparência engraçada (idêntica ao Spinel) com o corpo todo branco, olhos cor de rosa, um cristal em forma de gota no meio da testa de cor rosa claro e asas de mesma cor. A pequena criatura se pos a voar ao lado de seu senhor e de Suzuny.

_ Não briguem, Suzuny como foi o seu dia na faculdade?

_ Foi ótimo senhor Yushiro!

_ Com certeza deixou todos os homens de queixo caído como sempre faz... –Implicou Tery.

_ Eu não tenho culpa se os humanos são presas fáceis... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ Vc descobriu o que pedi?

_ Sim, ele já está em minhas mãos, nunca pensei que seria tão fácil. 

_ E o outro?

_ Me odeia, ele é imune a minha energia...

_ Não vai ser tão fácil, não é Suzuny? –Disse a pequena guardiã com um sorriso.

_ Tery, eu adoro desafios, mas difícil é a batalha melhor será a vitória. –Disse Suzuny com um sorriso maléfico na face.

_ Excelente! Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Yamato que aceitou essa missão, liberte-se!

O uniforme de Yamato se tornou uma túnica toda preta e o rapaz puxou duas cartas com insígnias semelhantes as de Clow, do bolso.

_ Está na hora...

Yamato lançou as suas cartas sobre a cabeça de Suzuny e sobre a de Tery, a carta acima da cabeça de Tery tinha o desenho de um sol dourado na frente a de Suzuny uma lua prateada. As duas cartas giravam numa velocidade incrível, um redemoinho envolveu as duas e a insígnia de magia surgiu embaixo de Suzuny e Tery.

_ Está na hora de despertarem nesse mundo, Sybelle, Teruny!

Nesse momento as duas cartas sobre a cabeça das duas desapareceram e um brilho ofuscante surgiu, cegando Yushiro/Yamato temporariamente. Quando o brilho sumiu o redemoinho de energia já havia começado a se desfazer como fumaça. No lugar de Tery, havia uma tigresa branca, tinha várias listras rosas pelo corpo, a ponta do rabo bem felpuda, as asas angelicais eram rosa choque, garras imensas tb rosas só que claras, olhos de mesma cor só que num tom mais escuro, o cristal em forma de gota continuava em sua testa só que maior.

No lugar de Suzuny havia uma mulher de asas angelicais de cor lilás, um longo cabelo lavanda , liso escorrido, que chegava a tocar o chão mesmo preso em rabo de cavalo. Pele branca como a neve, olhos violetas e uma pinta preta perto do olho esquerdo. Usava brincos de prata em forma de lua, nos olhos uma leve sombra purpura e nós finos e delicados lábios um leve batom lilás. Vestia uma túnica branca com vários detalhes em violeta, que chegava a arrastar no chão, um cristal em forma de gota de cor purpura entre os seios volumosos, usava sandálias de salto que se amarravam no tornozelo, tb lilás. Ambas tinham um sorriso e um olhar de dar calafrios a qualquer um que as visse.

_ Ninguém será capaz de nos deter. –Disse Teruny que já não tinha uma voz tão fina qto antes, mas continuava feminina.

_ Em breve todos os desejos do senhor Yushiro serão realizados! –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

_ Vamos continuar com o meu plano entendido?

_ Sim! –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

_ O senhor não precisa se preocupar, pode deixar aqueles humanos comigo. –Disse Sybelle com uma expressão maléfica na face.

_ Perfeito, as coisas irão mudar daqui por diante... –Disse Yamato/Yushiro com um sorriso de dar medo a qualquer um.

Os três deram uma risada medonha....

A noite estava linda, a lua cheia brilhava naquela imensidão negra coberta por lindas estrelas...

As coisas estão começando a esquentar! Parece que nossos amigos terão mais problemas do que esperam, será que eles conseguirão resolve-los? Claro sim, mas a que preço?

Duas entidades surgiram o que elas pretendem? De onde são? Pq estão aqui? Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos...

****

OBRIGADO A: DARKANGEL ( O Yamato não é o Eriol, mas a semelhança entre eles não é coincidência. A respeito do veneno, ele recebeu os "efeitos" colaterais do seu ato, e do Yue ser cria dele... Bem vai ter ke ler os próximos epis pra descobrir^^) ANNA MARTINS (FIKEI LISONGEADO POR SAKURA E O DESTINO DAS CARTAS SER SUA FIC FAVORITA^^) Tsukihime Le Fay obrigadu!!! Espero que vc curta o capitulo XX!

POR FAVOR POVO MANDE COMENTÁRIOS , PQ SE NÃO EU DESANIMO E ACABO FICANDO DECEPCIONADO ACHANDO QUE NINGUÉM TÁ LENDO E ACABO PARANDO DE ESCREVER...

MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS PLEASE! EU SO MUITO GRATO PELOS QUE RECEBI ATÉ AGORA, MTO OBRIGADO MESMO! A FIC ESTÁ EM RETA FINAL, ESPERO QUE TODOS VCS CONTINUEM ACOMPANHANDO. 

****


	21. Trabalho na casa de Touya

Titulo: Trabalho na casa de Touya 

Era uma linda manhã de Terça-feira, Sakura estava tomando café enquanto Touya lavava a louça do próprio. O jovem estava em silêncio, a paz reinava na casa dos Kinomoto, era possível ouvir o som da brisa do lado de fora. Touya estava com uma expressão triste na face, o rapaz não havia implicado om a menina nenhuma vez hj, a menina já havia percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Touya? –Perguntou a jovem.

_ Não, nada...

_ Onde tá o Yukito?  
Nesse instante Touya ficou calado, mais uma vez a cena de Suzuny e Yukito conversando alegremente veio a sua cabeça. Havia passado a noite toda pensando sobre isso. As olheiras não deixavam esconder, o jeito que Yukito olhava para ela e vice-versa, o incomodava muito. Talvez fosse um ciúme bobo, afinal Yukito poderia conhecer e achar as garotas bonitas, principalmente Suzuny, que de fato era realmente linda e eles pareciam ter muito em comum. Apesar de tudo, mesmo sendo apenas um ciúme, aquela garota o incomodava e muito, mas Touya não sabia porque.

_ Touya? –Chamou sua irmã.

_ Deve estar na casa dele, agora eu tenho que ir, tchau monstrenga! –Disse Touya passando a mão na cabeça de Sakura, bagunçando seus cabelos cor de mel e depois indo embora.

O jovem foi até o carro, jogou a mochila no banco do carona e ficou um tempo parado, refletindo.

"Tomara que hj seja melhor do que ontem..."

Depois disso, Touya ligou o carro e foi em direção a faculdade. Enquanto isso Sakura terminava de lavar a louça de seu café, enquanto pensava no que acontecia com seu irmão.

"Touya... O que será que está acontecendo com vc?"

Quando Sakura olhou o relógio deu um grito e saiu correndo, pegou a mochila, depois saiu em disparada em direção ao colégio, estava super atrasada. A jovem conseguiu chegar antes dos professor. Tomoyo, Nazuna e Kari aplaudiram a jovem que acabou ficando sem jeito.

_ Parabéns Sakura vc conseguiu chegar antes do professor. –Disse Nazuna sorrindo.

_ Ufa ainda bem... –Disse a jovem aliviada.

_ Ainda bem mesmo senhorita Kinomoto. –Disse a professora de história que estava parada atrás da jovem. 

_ *Gota* Professora... Bom dia.

_ Bom dia, agora é melhor vcs irem se sentar que nós já estamos atrasados.

Sakura e suas amigas se sentaram em seus lugares. Shaoran admirava Sakura sem que a própria e Sayo percebessem. O jovem estava sentindo uma certa melancolia, pensava em quanto tempo estava longe de Sakura. A jovem havia mudado muito, principalmente no físico, seu cabelo cor de mel já não era tão curto, era um pouco acima da cintura, além de curvas que tinha adquirido e põe curvas nisso, o rosto de menina, corpo de mulher. Nem mesmo os óculos que usava para enxergar o quadro tiravam a beleza de seus olhos cor esmeralda. (Obs: O uniforme é o mesmo que Touya, Nakuru e Yukito usavam.. Não sei se havia dito isso.)

Shaoran queria Ter crescido junto com Sakura, queria Ter passado momentos bons e ruins com sua amada, querai Ter tido as primeiras experiências de amor com ela...

"Pq as coisas tiveram de ser desse jeito?"

Agora era impossível voltar atrás, já tinha se envolvido com outras garotas em Honk Kong, mas nenhuma o fizera esquecer do amor que sente por Sakura. Queria conversar com ela, esclarecer tudo, mas era tarde demais, ambos estavam em caminhos completamente diferentes. Era impossível mudar as coisas, afinal Sakura tb estava envolvida com outra pessoa e Yamato parecia que realmente gostava mto dela e vice-versa. Os dois pareciam combinar em tudo, é lógico que o ciúmes continuava a corroer seu coração. 

No fundo acreditava que um dia, tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Não sabia o que sentia por Sayo, mas tinha certeza de que não era amor. Com certeza nem ela o amava, a verdade é que nenhum sentimento se iguala ao que ele sentia por Sakura.

A aula transcorreu tranquila e chata como sempre, Sakura prestava toda atenção na aula, afinal já havia ficado no mundo da lua por tempo suficiente. História não era uma de suas matérias prediletas, mas não odiava tanto qto detestava matemática. O sinal para o intervalo tocou e todos os alunos se prepararam para sair.

_ Antes que saiam, quero lhes avisar que teremos uma excursão de dois dias para o interior, onde vcs poderão nadar na praia, fazer trilhas na floresta, enfim está tudo nessa circular. –Disse a professora entregando o pequeno papel para todos os alunos. –Peçam aos responsáveis de vcs que assinem autorizando. Vcs e o 2º ano deverão estar aqui amanhã as 19h. Ah! Não esqueçam que o baile de primavera é no Sábado, espero que todos compareçam. Vejam essa viagem, como "pequenas férias", podem sair agora.

Todos os alunos ficaram super entusiasmados, afinal não era todo dia que tinham um passeio como aquele. As quatro amigas ficaram super entusiasmadas, foram se sentar no local de sempre.

_ Esses dois dias vão ser inesquecíveis! –Disse Nazuna mto animada.

_ Depois vai Ter o baile! Essa viagem vai ser uma maravilha, vai servir como um spar antes do baile! –Disse Kari mto feliz.

_ Spar? Vcs vão a um? –Perguntou Mike se aproximando junto com Yamato.

_ Não, é uma excursão do colégio. –Explicou Kari.

_ Ah sei, a nossa turma tb vai. –Disse Mike.

_ Vai ser mto legal, vcs vão? –Perguntou Kari?

_ Com certeza. –Disse Mike sorrindo.

_ Eu não sei, tá um pouco em cima da hora. –Disse Yamato.

_ Ah Yamato, não seja estraga prazer!

_ Depois da viagem ainda vai ter o baile, Kari.

_ Damos um jeito, nós estudamos o ano inteiro, precisamos dar um tempo as vezes.

_ É verdade... –Concordou Nazuna.

_ Td bem, eu vou ... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

_ Eu não tenho certeza se o meu irmão vai deixar eu ir... –Disse Sakura.

_ Fala pra ele que todo mundo vai! Além disso, vão ter vários professores e monitores lá. –Explicou Nazuna.

_ É Sakura, nós precisamos nos divertir um pouco . –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo. –Se vc quiser eu posso ir junto com vc quando vc for falar com ele. 

_ Tá, obrigada Tomoyo. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ Então está resolvido? –Perguntou Kari.

_ Sim! –Responderam todos animadamente.

_ Ótimo agora vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome. –Disse Kari já devorando o almoço.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran e Sayo estavam no refeitório, a jovem achou melhor almoçar dentro do colégio e Shaoran apenas deu de ombros. Sayo estava mto animada com a viagem e mais ainda com o baile, mas não podia se dizer o mesmo do jovem de cabelos castanhos que parecia indeferente a tudo aquilo.

_ Vou arrumar minhas malas, comprar um vestido novo e serei a rainha da primavera, a mais linda de todas as flores serei eu! –Disse Sayo mto animada. –Nós seremos eleitos o casal mais lindo do baile.

Shaoran não estava ligando para nada daquilo, só conseguia pensar em Sakura. Sayo aproximou a sua cadeira da de Shaoran e colocou a mão embaixo da mesa.

_ Essa viagem vai ser mto prazerosa... –Sussurrou Sayo enquanto apertava o conteúdo entre as pernas de Shaoran.

O jovem de um gemido rouco, aquele toque o tirara de seu mar de pensamentos. Sayo sentiu o sexo de Shaoran criar volume dentro da calça.

_ Pena que não estamos sozinhos, eu seria um prato cheio pra vc... –Sussurrou a jovem enquanto apertava ainda mais, fazendo Shaoran gemer novamente.

_ Para com isso! –Disse Shaoran tirando a mão da garota.

_ Tem razão, vamos deixar pra depois... –Disse Sayo passando a língua ao redor dos lábios sedutoramente.

Shaoran voltou a comer seu lanche normalmente, apesar de tudo era impossível negar que Sayo sabia realmente excitar um home. Sakura e os amigos estavam muito animados, principalmente Kari, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar. Todos estavam almoçando tranquilamente, apenas Mike parecia um puoc preocupado.

_ Pq vc tá com essa cara? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ Por nada, só que eu não gosto mto de bailes...

_ Ah Mike vc estava tão animado! –Disse Kari.

_ Eu até tava, mas eu não tenho roupa pra ir...

_ Isso é um detalhe eu te empresto um smoking –Disse Yamato.

_ Mas como vc vai a festa?

_ Com as pernas...

_ Engraçadinho, eu to dizendo com que roupa?

_ Pelado é que não vai ser. Não se preocupe, isso é um detalhe. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Valeu Yamato.

_ Não por isso.

_ Eu estou mais preocupada com o que vou levar pra viagem, acho que a mala não vai caber tudo... 

_ *Gota* Kari é pra vc levar algumas coisas pra passar dois dias e não dois anos! –Disse Yamato.

_ Eu sei disso!

Todos ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, não conseguiam deixar de pensar na viagem, nem sentiram o tempo passar. Quando o sinal tocou todos foram para a sala. Os seis demoraram um pouco mais, porém correram o mais rápido que puderam para as salas. Enquanto isso, as coisas entre Touya e Yukito estavam estranhas, o rapaz sentia muito ciúmes da jovem de cabelos pretos. Yukito estava vendo que aquela situação com Touya estava começando a piorar, estava mto preocupado com Touya por isso não prestava atenção em nada.

Estava mto preocupado, sabia que Touya era ciumento mas nunca imaginou que teria problemas com ele por causa de sua nova amiga, afinal ele e Suzuny não passavam de bons amigos.

_ Mto bem quero que vc façam um trabalho sobre essa matéria, quero detalhes, por isso pesquisem bastante, o trabalho será feito em trio, para não termos problemas quem vai escolher sou eu. –Explicou o professor.

Yukito não havia escutado nada da tal matéria, a preocupação com Touya era maior que tudo, a única coisa que escutara era sobre o tal trabalho. Touya tb só havia escutado isso, enquanto Suzuny havia prestado atenção em tudo. O professor escolhia calmamente os trios, mtos não gostaram das escolhas e ficaram de cara amarrada, mas o professor nem ligou.

_ Tsukishiro, Kinomoto e Chiba vcs farão o trabalho juntos.

Os três se entreolharam, para Yukito e Suzuny estava tudo bem, mas para Touya a história já era outra.

" Com tantas pessoas tinha que ser justo com ela?" 

_ Eu sei que para mtos de vcs as escolhas foram desagradáveis, mas isso ensinara vcs a trabalhar como equipe, deixando suas diferenças de lado. Esse trabalho valerá 70% da nota de vcs. O prazo de entrega é Segunda feira que vem, por hj é só, podem sair.

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a sair para o intervalo. Yukito ia com Touya para o refeitório mas esse não o esperou e foi na frente. Suzuny parou na frente de Yukito que corou instantaneamente.

_ O que vamos fazer a respeito do trabalho, Yukito?

_ Vamos falar com o Touya...

_ Onde ele está?

_ No refeitório.

_ Ótimo, vamos até lá!

Suzuny puxou Yukito pela mão fazendo o jovem ficar ainda mais vermelho. A mão de Suzuny era macia e delicada, como a de um anjo...

Os dois não demoraram para chegar, Touya estava realmente lá, sentado sozinho numa mesa ao fundo. Touya chegou a engasgar o almoço ao ver Yukito e Suzuny de mãos dadas. Os dois se aproximaram e evidentemente não estavam mais de mãos dadas, Touya olhou pra eles incrédulo. Ambos ignoraram e se sentaram à mesa, Touya continuou comendo como se eles nem estivessem ali. Yukito queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que, não queria falar nenhuma besteira.

Aquele silêncio já estava se tornando incomodo, por isso Suzuny decidiu encerrá-lo:

_ O que vamos fazer a respeito do trabalho, Touya?

O rapaz ficou em silêncio, terminou o almoço e em seguida respondeu:  
_ Vamos pra minha casa depois da faculdade e vamos fazê-lo. A menos que tenha algum problema pra algum de vcs.

_ Por mim td bem... –Disse Yukito.

_ Não tenho nada que não possa adiar... –Disse Suzuny secamente.

_ Então já está resolvido, com licença. –Disse Touya se levantando.

_ Espera, eu posso falar com vc? –Disse Yukito olhando fundo nos olhos de Touya.

_ Eu tenho que ir até a biblioteca.

_ Não tem problema, eu vou com vc. Com licença Suzuny.

Os dois saíram andando em direção a saída do refeitório, Suzuny ficou sentada olhando para a saída com um sorriso no rosto.

" O amor deles é forte, mas não é indestrutível..." –Pensou a jovem com um sorriso maléfico na face.

Enquanto isso, Touya e Yukito estavam na biblioteca, Touya foi pegar um livro para trabalho. O jovem procurava o livro, a biblioteca estava completamente vazia, a não ser por ele, por Yukito e pela bibliotecária.

_ Touya, eu quero saber, pq vc está assim? Eu te fiz alguma coisa? –Perguntou Yukito aflito.

_ Vc quer mesmo saber?

_ Sim.

_ Vc fica ai desfilando com aquela garota que vc mal conhece...

_ A Suzuny? Nós estamos nos tornando apenas amigos Touya.

_ Não foi o que pareceu, toda vez que vc olha pra ela, vc fica vermelho. Eu admito que ela é linda mas ninguém está te obrigando a ficar co...

Touya foi silenciado por um beijo de Yukito, no início os lábios apenas se roçaram, mas Touya não resistiu e abriu a boca convidando Yukito, que começou a brincar com a língua de seu amamnte. Touya deixou o tal livro cair no chão e começou a pressionar a nuca de Yukito para que o beijo ficasse ainda mais intenso. Os dois podiam sentir suas ereções se roçando, excitando-os ainda mais. Yukito não era mto de iniciativa, por isso Touya se surpreendeu, fazia apenas um dia que não tocava os lábios de Yukito, mas parecia mais uma eternidade. Touya já estava começando a tirar a camisa de seu parceiro e pressioná-lo contra uma estante de livros mas Yukito encerrou o beijo antes que fossem mais além.

_ Aqui não, podem nos ver... –Disse Yukito.

_ Tem razão, desculpe. –Disse Touya pegando o livro do chão. –Vamos embora daqui.

Os dois já iam sair da biblioteca, Yukito estava terminando de arrumar a blusa, quando a bibliotecária passou por ali. Era uma mulher de aparentemente 60 anos, cabelos grisalhos em coque, olhos castanhos, rugas da idade vestia uma roupa toda marrom , estilo bibliotecária.

_ Encontraram o livro que queriam?

_ Sim. –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Touya e Yukito iam embora, o jovem de óculos entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Touya e logo ambos saíram discretamente da biblioteca.

_ Esses jovem de hj... –Disse a bibliotecária enquanto recolhia três livros que haviam caído no chão, ou melhor, que Touya e Yukito haviam derrubando.

O sinal já havia tocado e os dois voltaram para a sala, era ótimo terem se resolvido, antes que se tornasse um problema maior, incrível o poder de um beijo...

Quando chegaram lá, Suzuny estavam em seu lugar foleando as próprias anotações, quando viu Touya e Yukito sorrindo um para o outro.

" Já se reconciliaram..." –Pensou a jovem um pouco surpresa.

O professor acabara de chegar a sala, todos os universitários se dirigiram a seus lugares, Yukito e Touya prestavam toda a atenção nas aulas. A única coisa boa de um desentendimento é a reconciliação...

Enquanto isso os amigos de Sakura já haviam ido embora, só a jovem permanecia treinando com as garotas da torcida, Yamato estava assistindo mto sorridente e Tomoyo não estava lá pq estava ensaiando com o coral.

_ Mto bem garotas, por hj é só! Podem ir. –Disse a professora.

Sakura secava a testa que estava inundada de suor, Yamato apenas sorria e batia palmas, deixando Sakura vermelha.

_ Foi ótimo .- Disse o jovem sorrrindo.

_ Eu ainda tenho que treinar mto.... –Disse a jovem envergonhada.

_ Vc está ótima, meu anjo.

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha com o comentário do namorado.

_ No próximo evento esportivo nós vamos nos apresentar... –Disse Sakura.

_ Eu vou estar lá só pra te ver... –Disse o jovem se aproximando da namorada.

Os dois se beijaram, Yamato estava com as mãos na cintura de Sakura e a jovem enlaçou o pescoço do nanmorado. O jovem brincava com a língua da namorada, apesar de Sakura Ter tido seu primeiro beijo a pouco tempo, ela aprendia rápido e Yamato tratava de ensiná-la mto bem. Quando o beijo se encerrou os dois estavam ofegantes e Sakura estava com a face corada, aquele beijo foi tão intenso como nenhum havia sido até agora, foi tão bom...

Yamato olhava fundo nos olhos cor de esmeralda de Sakura enquanto acariciava a face da própria.

_ Vc é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

_ Vc tb é mto especial pra mim...

Depois dessa curta declaração de ambos, os dois se beijaram novamente, um beijo mais longo e mais gostoso do que o anterior. Quando deu por encerrado, Yamato continuou olhando nos olhos esmeralda de Sakura e depois sorriu.

_ Vc quer que eu te leve em casa?  
_ Não vai te atrapalhar?

_ Não, mais tempo eu passo com vc melhor pra mim- Disse o jovem e depois beijou Sakura novamente.

"Como o Yamato está romântico hj..." –Pensou a jovem no meio do beijo.

Yamato começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura, a jovem já havia tirado os braços do pescoço do namorado, até chegar a parte "mais baixas" de trás. Yamato se surpreendeu com o toque da namorada, a jovem ficou mais vermelha que o vermelho, queria um buraco para enfiar a cara e o resto do corpo, que ansiava por algo mais além de um beijo...

_ Desculpa... –Pediu a jovem constrangida.  
_ Não se preocupe... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Os dois continuaram o beijo, Sakura sentiu algo roçar entre suas pernas, foi a vez de Yamato ficar vermelho, o toque de Sakura o deixou completamente excitado.

_ Desculpa, não posso controlar... –Pediu o jovem mais constrangido do que sua amada.

_ Td bem, mas acho melhor nós pararmos por aqui... –Disse a jovem vermelha.

Mentira, nenhum dos dois queria parar ali, queriam ir bem mais além. Apesar de Sakura se sentir pronta, algo impedia que ela continuasse, tanto ela qto Yamato tinham motivos ocultos para não passar dali. 

Os dois foram andando em direção a casa de Sakura, o tom crepúsculo do céu dava um ar muito romântico. Os dois estavam em um profundo silêncio, o que aconteceu a pouco deixara os dois totalmente constrangidos.

_ Vc quer entrar? –Perguntou Sakura vermelha.

_ Melhor não... A gente se vê amanhã. –Disse Yamato corado.

_ Tá bom, tchauzinho.

_ Tchau.

Os dois deram apenas um selinho, depois Sakura fechou a porta e suspirou "aliviada", estava com as duas mãos na altura do coração.

"Meu coração tá batendo rápido até agora. O que tá acontecendo comigo? O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse entrado?" –Pensava a jovem.

Yamato caminha em direção a casa, o jovem parecia estar mto preocupad, algo o angustiava muito.

"Estou me deixando levar, isso tudo está indo longe demais, não sei se vou me segurar da próxima vez. Está fugindo do meu controle..." –Pensou o jovem aflito.

Yamato não demorou para chegar em casa, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sakura. Enqaunto isso a jovem estava fazendo o jantar, estava tão avoada que quase deixou queimar.

_ Sakura vc está na lua, o que houve? –Perguntou Kero que ia "ajudar" sua dona com o jantar.

_ Nada...

_ Tem certeza?

_ Sim...

A campainha começou a tocar insistentemente, a jovem apagou o fogo e foi até a porta.

_ Kero se esconde. –Disse a jovem

–Já vai! –Berrou Sakura.

"Quem poderá ser?"

Kero foi voando para o quarto, Sakura abriu a porta e deu de cara com seu irmão.

_ Pq demorou tanto monstrenga?

_ Eu tava fazendo o jantar, pq vc não usou a sua chave? –Perguntou a jovem fula da vida.

_ Pq eu esqueci em casa....

_ Olá Sakura... –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

_ Yukito! Que surpresa! –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ Nós temos que fazer um trabalho para a faculdade. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

_ O que tá esperando? Entra logo! –Disse Touya rabugento.

Suzuny adentrou a casa, Sakura ficou enfeitiçada assim que viu a menina.

_ Licença... –Pediu a jovem educadamente ao entrar na casa –Vc deve ser a irmazinha de Touya, vc é mto bonita sabia? Qual seu nome?

Sakura corou instantaneamente, não apenas pelo elogio, mas por olhar bem fundo naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda semelhantes aos seus.

_ Sa-Sakura –Gaguejou a jovem

_ Que nome lindo, o meu é Suzuny, é um prazer conhecê-la. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ O prazer é meu... –Disse ainda envergonhada.

_ Vamos começar pq senão vai ficar mto tarde. –Disse Touya não gostando mto da intimidade das duas.

_ Tem razão, com licença. –Disse Suzuny sorrindo e subindo as escadas atrás de Touya e Yukito.

Sakura ainda estava meio abobalhada, se sentiu mto bem falando com Suzuny, apesar de nunca tê-la visto antes.

" Que sensação mais estranha, mas já senti isso, foi com a ..."

_ Sakura o que vc fez pro jantar? –Berrou Touya atrapalhando os pensamentos da irmã.

Touya, Yukito e Suzuny demoraram, mas conseguiram terminar o trabalho, já eram umas 21:30min quando acabaram. Suzuny acabou jantando na casa de Touya por insistência de Sakura. Yukito acabou ficando na casa de seu "amigo" mesmo, enquanto Suzuny estava no bosque da noite anterior. Terry e Yamato sairam do meio das árvores, dando um super susto em Suzuny.

_ Sempre medrosa...-Implicou Terry.

_ Cala a boca Terry!

_ Não briguem, vc fez o que pedi? –Perguntou Yushiro calmamente.

_ Sim senhor Yushiro, sem dúvida é uma menina mto poderosa, com certeza será mto útil, mas do que aqueles dois guardiões inúteis.

_ Falando nisso Suzuny, vc perdeu, os dois se reconciliaram em apenas um dia, o amor deles é eterno. –Disse Terry sorrindo.

_ Vc andou me espionando é? Bom não importanta, sabe Terry, não a mal que sempre dure e felicidade que nunca se acabe, nada é eterno. Além disso, estou apenas começando. –Disse a jovem com um sorriso maléfico na face.

_ Perfeito minhas queridas criaturas, agora podem voltar...

Yamato puxou duas cartas do bolso, uma com o simbolo do sol e outro da lua.

_ Sim senhor... –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto se ajoelhavam diante de Yamato.

As duas se transformaram em energia e entraram em suas respectivas cartas que apareciam segundos depois, a figura de Sybelle e Teruny e embaixo estava escrito: The Sun e The Moon respectivamente. Yamato olhava para as duas cartas em sua mão.

"Ainda temos muitas batalhas, mas com a ajuda de vcs ficará mais fácil." –Pensava Yamato e depois guardando as cartas no bolso.

A noite estava linda, a escuridão era iluminada pela luz das estrelas e pelo brilho intenso da lua cheia. Aqueles lutas pareciam nunca ter fim, Yushiro/Yamato queriam que elas acabassem para que finalmente pudesse descansar, descansar em paz....

Mta coisa ainda está pra acontecer em Sakura e o Destino das Cartas por isso, não percam o próximo episódio! Estamos em reta final, o destino de nosso amigos será decidido em mais alguns capítulos! Até lá! ^_ ^

Queria agradecer à: MeRRy-aNNe, a Dark Angel, *Debby*! Brigadu! Eu queria pedir que vcs continuassem a mandar comentários que eu já estou ficando desanimado pra escrever e se vcs não comentarem eu acabo desistindo como já desisti de outras fics... T.T


	22. Surpresas na Viagem Parte I

Título: Surpresas na viagem. Parte I.

Todos já estavam no colégio, o sol estava se pondo, o céu tinha um tom alaranjado muito bonito. Os alunos estavam todos em fila com cerca de uma bagagem de mão cada um. Estavam mto ansiosos, afinal seriam dois dias se divertindo e o melhor de tudo: sem aula. No Sábado teriam o baile que com certeza seria espetacular.

Depois de mta insistência de Sakura e com uma ajudinha de Yukito, Touya acabou deixando sua irmã ir. Para Yamato não foi fácil, a sorte é que a mãe de Kari havia deixado ela ir e por isso sua mãe td deixou. Para Nazuna foi um milagre seus pais terem deixado. Para Tomoyo não fora difícil, foi só dizer que Sakura iria. Para Mike tb fora fácil, seu pai assinou o papel sem ao menos ler. Todos estavam em filas separadas, as garotas separadas dos garotos, isso acontecia tanto na fila do 1º ano como do 2º . O ônibus parecia levar uma eternidade para chegar, todos estavam mto ansiosos, a maioria nunca tinha viajado sem os pais, apesar de Ter vários professores e monitores não era a mesma coisa.

_ Como esse ônibus demora, já tô cansada de ficar em pé! –Reclamou Nazuna.

_ Realmente tá demorando mto. –Concordou Kari.

Não eram apenas Kari e Nazuna que se queixavam mtos alunos tb estavam cansados de esperar.

_ Mto bem já chega! Aconteceram alguns imprevistos e o ônibus se atrasou, tenham calma que daqui a pouco eles estão chegando. –Explicou o professor de educação física ( Isso sempre acontece nas excursões do meu colégio... ¬¬)

_ Que droga, nós vamos chegar super tarde! Não vamos aproveitar nada hj... –Disse Nazuna inconformada.

_ Calma nós vamos Ter dois dias para nos divertir... –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

_É, eu vou Ter dois dias pra ficar sozinha com o Mike... –Disse Kari dando pulos de alegria.

_ Vc e suas fantasias pervertidas... –Reprimiu Nazuna.

_ Olha quem fala! Pelo menos eu não tenho um namorado de 21 anos!

_ O que tem isso?

_ O que vc acha que um cara com essa idade pensa?  
_ Vc fala como se ele fosse velho! Além disso, ele não pensa só "nisso", ao contrário de vc querida Kari... –Implicou Nazuna.

As duas começaram a discutir, Tomoyo e Sakura não sabiam o que fazer, quando aquelas duas começam ninguém conseguia fazê-las parar.

_ *Gota* Meninas parem, tá todo mundo olhando... ^^" –Disse Sakura tentando amenizar a situação.

Sakura tentava mas não conseguia, todo mundo olhavam pra elas. Sayo e as amigas estavam mais pro final da fila e observavam td com cara de nojo.

_ Essas coisinhas não sabem agir como adultas... –Disse Sayo.

_ Ficam discutindo igual criancinhas... –Disse Nyoko fazendo voz de criança.

_ Sem dúvida são idiotas e querem chamar a atenção... –Disse Sora olhando para as garotas com desprezo.

Shaoran estava na fila ao lado e ouvia perfeitamente os comentários de Sayo e as amigas, mas já estava acostumado ao recalcamento das três. Via Sakura e Tomoyo tentando acalmar as amigas e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. Achava aquilo mto engraçado, apesar de td, Sakura continuava a mesma e parecia Ter feito as amigas certas.

_ Espero que não mude nunca... –Disse pra si mesmo.

Nazuna e Kari demoraram mas pararam de discutir, invés disso começaram a reclamar da demora do ônibus. Nem mesmo o professor estava agüentando esperar, já tinha anoitecido a cerca de uma hora.

_ Minhas pernas já estão doendo! –Reclamou Kari.

_ As minhas tb! 

De repente os alunos puderam avistar dois ônibus de turismo, todos suspiraram aliviados quando os dois pararam em frente ao colégio. O motorista do primeiro desceu e foi em direção ao professor.

_ Desculpe, tivemos alguns inconvenientes no caminho, mas já podemos ir... (Eles sempre dizem isso ¬¬) 

O professor suspirou aliviado, afinal até ele já estava cansado de esperar.

_ Mto bem, já podemos ir! –Disse o professor encaminhando os alunos para dentro do ônibus.

Todos entraram e se sentaram, Sakura e as amigas se sentaram no fundo por idéia de Kari. Sakura se sentou com Tomoyo e Nazuna com Kari. Shaoran e Sayo se sentaram um pouco mais pro meio, na frente de Nyoko e Sora.

_ Poxa bem que os meninos podiam Ter vindo no mesmo ônibus... –Disse Kari de joelhos no banco e conversando com Sakura e Tomoyo que estavam atrás.

_ Pra vc ficar se agarrando com o Mike? –Implicou Nazuna que estava do mesmo jeito que Kari.

_ Vc sabe que eu não ia fazer isso! Talvez só um pouquinho... –Disse a jovem corada.

_ *Gotona* Sem comentários Kari.

_ Ah Nazuna ninguém é de ferro!

Todas as amigas começaram a rir de Kari que não entendeu nada. Shaoran não podia ver mais podia as risadas das meninas. Apesar de tanto tempo, o som da risada de Sakura era o mesmo, era reconfortante para seu corpo e sua alma. Sayo conversa com as amigas, provavelmente estava falando mal de Sakura e das outras, o jovem não sabia do que se tratava. Sayo via que Shaoran estava mto longe dali, sabia em quem ele pensava e não se conformava, mas não faria outro escândalo, ainda mais dentro de um ônibus. 

Não queria ficar mal com ele, já tinha planos para resolver essa situação, só avaliava para ver se daria tão certo quanto ela esperava.

"Apesar de tudo, ele não consegue resistir a mim..." –Pensava a jovem com um sorriso malicioso na face.

_ Mto bem façam silêncio! –Pediu o professor novamente. –Nós alugamos uma pousada para ficarmos, em cada quarto ficarão dois alunos do mesmo sexo, para não termos problemas futuros...

_ Como nós vamos chegar tarde, não terá o que aproveitar hj, por isso todos jantarão e depois irão dormir, pq amanhã irão acordar cedo. Por isso já escolham seus companheiros desde já, para que nós não tenhamos que explicar. –Disse uma das monitoras presentes ali.

Sakura iria ficar com Tomoyo e Nazuna com Kari. Nyoko ia ficar com Sora, só Sayo e Shaoran não sabiam com quem iam ficar, a jovem queria ficar junto com o namorado, parece que seus planos caíram por terra. 

Chegaram por volta das 23h quando o ônibus parou, mtos alunos já estavam dormindo, inclusive Sakura.

_ Sakura chegamos... –Disse Tomoyo cutucando a amiga que demorou para despertar.

_ O que foi Tomoyo? –Disse a jovem com voz sonolenta.

_ Olha... –Disse Tomoyo apontando para a janela.

Quando Sakura olhou ficou surpresa, podia ver as ondas do mar sendo banhadas pela luz da lua se chocando contra a areia branca. O céu estava todo estrelado, naquele local as estrelas podiam ser vistas com perfeição. A jovem estava maravilhada, nunca tinha visto o mar de noite. 

_ É lindo! –Exclamou Sakura adorando a vista.

_ É mto romântico... –Disse Nazuna suspirando.

_ Mto bem vamos todos sair, já estamos a tempo demais nesse ônibus. –Disse o professor.

Todos os alunos começaram a descer do ônibus, havia uma grande pousada toda iluminada, a poucos metros de distância. O pessoal do 1º ano logo avistou o do 2º, descendo do ônibus atrás deles. Todos estavam maravilhados com a vista, era espetacular e mto romântica.

_ Mto bem, vamos todos entrar, mas sem confusão. –Disse o professor organizando os alunos em fila dupla.

Quando chegaram, foram recebidos pelo dono da pousada, um homem moreno, careca, na faixa dos 50 anos.

_ Sejam todos bem vindos, espero que gostem de sua estadia. Garanto a vcs que será inesquecível. –Disse o homem sorrindo.

-Mto bem vão guardar suas coisas e depois venham jantar. –Disseram os professores e monitores.

Os alunos fizeram o que foi pedido e depois desceram para jantar, haviam comido algumas besteiras no ônibus, mas estavam famintos. Havia um restaurante self service de comida típica dentro da pousada. Sakura, Tomoyo, Mike, Nazuna, Kari e Yamato se sentaram a mesa para comer, estavam mto entusiasmados com tudo.

_ Essa viagem foi longa... –Reclamou Mike.

_ Mas valeu a pena, vcs viram como o mar estava lindo? –Perguntou Yamato.

_ É verdade. –Disse Sakura sorrindo.

_ Me disseram que a uns 2 quilômetros daqui, tem um bosque onde nós podemos ir. –Disse Tomoyo.

_ Nós vamos Ter bastante coisa pra fazer. –Disse Nazuna super animada.

_ E sabe o que é melhor? –Disse Kari enquanto comia.

_ O que? –Perguntaram todos juntos.

_ Dois dias inteiro sem aula! –Disse a jovem super feliz.

_ Sem dúvida essa é a melhor parte. –Disse Mike.

_ Nós estávamos mesmo precisando dessas pequenas férias... –Disse Yamato.

_ Temos mta pressão durante o ano inteiro... –Disse Kari.

_ Nossa Kari, quem olha assim, acha que vc estuda dia e noite...¬_¬ –Implicou Nazuna.

_ Estudo sim! Pode não ser dia e noite, mas estudo o necessário. –Disse Kari já fechando a cara.

_ Ou seja, nada. –Disse Yamato e depois todos começaram a rir.

Kari fechou a cara mais ainda e depois deu um chute na canela de Yamato.

_ Isso doeu! Pq vc fez isso? –Resmungou.

_ Pq vc mereceu! –Disse Kari fula da vida.

_ Mas doeu muito! –Reclamou o jovem passando as mãos na canela vermelha.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava sentado com Sayo, Sora e Nyoko, as três conversavam bastante, porém o jovem comia no mais absoluto silêncio.

_ Até que esse lugar é interessante. –Disse Sora.

_ A não ser pelas pessoas... –Disse Nyoko se referindo a Sakura e as amigas.

_ Não se preocupem com coisas insignificantes, não deixem elas estragarem a nossa viagem. –Disse Sayo sorrindo.

Depois de jantarem todos se despediram e foram para seus quartos. Quando Sakura entrou, viu que tinha uma linda e espaçosa varanda com vista para o mar.

_ Que lindo! –Disse a jovem maravilhada.

_ É mesmo... –Concordou Tomoyo enquanto pegava uma roupa na mala. –Eu vou tomar um banho.

_ Depois eu vou... –Disse Sakura indo para a varanda.

Tomoyo seguiu para o banheiro (era uma suíte dahhhhhhhh!!!!!) que tb era espaçosa, por mais que tentasse não ficava surpresa com nada daquilo pois ao contrário do que dizem as más línguas, ela via tudo aquilo como uma coisa normal, já que fora criado em um mundo de luxo, onde tudo aquilo era muito comum.

Sakura podia ver as ondas do mar se chocando contra a areia da praia, um clima mto agradável. A jovem estava hipnotizada pela beleza daquela vista, era espetacular, sem falar da beleza da lua cheia e do esplendor das estrelas sendo refletidas no mar.

_ Sakura? –Chamou Tomoyo enquanto secava o cabelo.

_ Sim? –Respondeu a amiga sem deixar de olhar para a vista.

_ Vc não vai tomar banho? Amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo... –Disse Tomoyo enquanto terminava de secar seus longos cabelos.

_ É verdade, mas essa vista é tão linda que eu fiquei hipnotizada... –Disse a jovem suspirando.

_ É mesmo, a única coisa melhor é que amanha]a eu vou poder te filmar com a minha câmera de vídeo! –Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando e segurando a filmadora.

_ *Gota* Assim vc não vai se divertir.

_ Não a nada melhor que te filmar! É uma pena eu não Ter tido tempo pra fazer um biquíni pra vc. –Disse a jovem suspirando de tristeza.

_ *Gotona* Não se preocupe com isso.

_ Tem razão, pelo menos eu vou poder te filmar durante dois dias inteiros! Vc e o Yamato! Vai ser lindo, depois quando eu editar eu vou por um clipe, uma música de fundo... –Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhantes novamente.

_ *Gotona* Eu vou tomar um banho... ^_^" –Disse Sakura indo para o banheiro.

" A Tomoyo só pensa nisso..." –Pensou a jovem antes de entrar no chuveiro.

Algumas coisas pareciam que não iam mudar nunca, não importava qto tempo passe, as duas seriam sempre amigas...

Enquanto isso, Nazuna tentava dormir mas Kari falava pelos cotovelos, não deixando que ela sequer fechasse o olho. (Obs: Todos os quartos tinham camas de solteiro.) Nazuna tacou um travesseiro na cara de Kari na tentativa que ela calasse a boca.

_ Pq vc fez isso? –Perguntou Kari fula da vida.

_ Pq eu quero dormir e vc não cala essa sua boca enorme! Agora devolve o meu travesseiro que eu quero dormir –Disse Nazuna.

_ Toma! –Disse Kari acertando a cara de Nazuna com o travesseiro.

_ Aé! Vc vai ver!

Assim ficaram as suas por um bom tempo, até que acabaram adormecendo. Enquanto isso, Mike e Yamato estavam acordados e conversavam bastante.

_ Até que não foi má idéia eu Ter vindo. –Disse Mike recostado na cama.

_ Eu disse, esse lugar é mto bonito. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

_ Como será que as meninas estão?

_ Tenha santa paciência Mike! Nós acabamos de vê-las no jantar!

_ Ah mas pensar que elas estão praticamente aqui do lado...

_ Amanhã de manhã nós vamos vê-las, controle seus hormônios até lá.

_Falando em hormônios, como vc e a Sakura estão?

_ Como assim?

_ Vc sabe...

Yamato corou imediatamente, lembrou-se dos momentos mais íntimos do dia anterior e Mike percebeu o rubro na face do amigo.

_ Pq vc ficou vermelho?

_ Por nada, vamos dormir que já está tarde. Boa noite. –Disse Yamato apagando a luz do abajur e se virando pra dormir.

_ Não adianta esconder, eu te conheço. Aconteceu alguma coisa...

_ Não aconteceu nada! –Disse Yamato ligando o abajur novamente e depois desligando-o.

Mike notou que o vermelho ficou ainda mais intenso na face do amigo. Agora tinha certeza de que ele escondia alguma coisa.

_ Vc e a Sakura...

_ Não, a sua mente é podre! –Disse o jovem ligando o abajur novamente.

_ Mas alguma coisa aconteceu...

_ Se eu te falar vc me deixa dormir?

_ Sim...

_ Nós só tivemos um momento mais intimo. –Disse o rapaz ficando vermelho.

_ Vcs quase fizeram...

_ Não!

_ Mas vc queria?

_ Sim tá legal! Eu queria e por pouco não aconteceu, eu não quero forçá-la a nada! Agora eu vou dormir! Boa noite! –Disse o jovem apagando a luz.

_ Tá bom, boa noite.

Mike riu baixinho, adorava tirar Yamato do sério, não era fácil de fazer mas com os anos aprendeu direitinho como deixar o amigo sem graça e Yamato nunca se conformava por cair nos mesmos truques do amigo.

Enquanto isso, Sayo após mta insistência, conseguiu ficar no mesmo quarto que Nyoko e Sora. No mesmo que Shaoran estava fora de cogitação.

_ Com quem vc acha que o Shaoran ficou, Sayo? –Perguntou Sora.

_ Não sei, mas pelo menos sei que com a Sakura não foi... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

_ Bom amanhã vai ser um dia cheio, melhor nós irmos dormir. –Disse Nyoko.

_ Tem razão, eu quero me divertir bastante nessa viagem! –Disse Sayo rindo.

_ Sayo me diz uma coisa, o que vc acha do namorado da Sakura? –Perguntou Sora.

_ Não é lá essas coisas... –Disse a jovem com um certo despeito.  
_ Que isso Sayo! O tal do Yamato é lindo e tem uma voz maravilhosa. –Discordou Nyoko.

_ Ele não faz o meu tipo, prefiro o Shaoran, mas não posso negar que ele tem uma voz bonita.

_ Eu queria ouvir a voz dele gemendo... –Disse Sora rindo.

_ Melhor esquecer, ele é cego pela Sakura... –Disse Nyoko.

_ Mas o que será que essa garota tem de especial que todos os garotos bons gostam dela? –Disse Sora revoltada.

_ Ela faz o tipo santa e os garotos gostam disso... –Explicou Sayo enquanto se olhava no espelho.

_ Eu tenho de reconhecer que ela é bonita, mas aquele jeitinho dela, me irrita... –Disse Sora já deitada.

_ Não importa, pois o que ela realmente quer eu não vou deixá-la Ter... –Disse Sayo sorrindo. –Melhor nós irmos dormir, amanhã o dia promete.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava dividindo o quarto com um garoto do 2º ano, que deveria Ter uns 16 anos, 1,76 de altura, branco como um papel, cabelo ruivo até um pouco acima da cintura com franja, olhos verde-acinzentados, feições delicadas com um sorriso mto bonito. Os dois pouco conversavam, apesar do jovem tentar, Shaoran continuava em silêncio.

_ Pq vc não fala nada? –Perguntou o jovem sorrindo.

Shaoran continuou em silêncio mas Takato era muito insistente.

_ Se vc ficar assim, não vai curtir a viagem. Veja como a lua está bonita... –Disse o jovem saindo da varanda e indo para o banheiro

Shaoran se levantou da cama e foi para a varanda, a lua cheia tinha uma aparência linda, as ondas do mar se chocando contra a areia formavam um som bastante agradável. Uma leve brisa com cheiro de mar bagunçava os cabelos castanhos de Shaoran.

" Pq eu vim? Eu deveria Ter ficado em casa..." –Pensou Shaoran suspirando.

O jovem continuava a olhar aquela vista, era linda. Embora muito solitária. Seria muito melhor se estivesse junto com Sakura, tocando sua pele, seus cabelos, seus lábios...

_ É uma vista magnífica não é? –Disse o jovem saindo do banheiro.

Shaoran se surpreendeu ao ver o menino parado ao seu lado, admirando aquela bela vista junto com ele.

_ Sabe, meu amigo não quis vir a essa excursão, então eu fiquei sozinho e tive que dividir o quarto com quem sobrasse...

O jovem esperava uma resposta de Shaoran que continuou em silêncio, mas o jovem havia percebido que Shaoran prestava atenção no que ele dizia.

_ Os seus amigos não vieram? –Perguntou o jovem.

_ Eu não tenho amigos... –Respondeu Shaoran sem desviar o olhar do mar.

O jovem se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquela resposta.

_ Nenhum?

_ Não...

_ Mas vc não é o namorado da Sayo?

_ Sim...

_ Então, ela é sua amiga não é?

_ É diferente...

_ Do que adianta Ter uma namorada que não seja sua amiga tb?

Shaoran ficou em silêncio, nunca tinha pensado nisso, não sabia ao certo o motivo de estar com Sayo, mas em seguida se lembrou:

"Para esquecer a Sakura..."

_ Vc gosta dela? –Perguntou o jovem.

Novamente Shaoran nada respondeu, ninguém nunca havia lhe perguntado essas coisas, mto menos um desconhecido.

_ Bom nós nem nos apresentamos, meu nome é Akiragawa Takato. –Disse o jovem estendendo a mão.

Shaoran o olhou com o canto do olho e depois voltou a olhar a vista.

_ Sou Li Shaoran.

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo. –Disse pondo as mãos no bolso. –Desculpe Ter feito tantas perguntas, mas como nós vamos dividir o quarto nesses dois dias, achei que deveríamos nos conhecer melhor. –Disse Takato sorrindo.

O silêncio pairou no ar, era possível ouvir as ondas do mar com perfeição....

_ Bom eu vou dormir, amanhã vai ser um dia cheio. Boa noite Shaoran. –Disse o jovem seguindo para sua cama e apagando o abajur.

Shaoran ficou admirando aquela vista por mais algum tempo, não acreditava que estava dividindo o quarto com um garoto como aquele. Pelo aparência e pela delicadeza sabia o que ele era, mas isso não o incomodava, tinha problemas mais sérios.

" Sinto sua falta Sakura..."

Shaoran passou boa parte da noite de da madrugada acordado, olhando para o mar para ver se ele era capaz de acalmar seu coração...

****

Povo esse foi o fim da primeira parte! Eu não tenho certeza se vou terminar a segunda rápido! Esse epi foi um dos maiores que eu escrevi, talvez de três ou quatro partes. ^_^

Bom eu quero agradecer à: Lily, Manu, Anna Martins, MeRRy-aNNe, DarkAngel, Sakura Li


	23. Surpresas na Viagem Parte II

Titulo: Surpresas na Viagem. Parte II

O sol já havia surgido no horizonte, seus primeiros raios já iluminavam toda a praia e os quartos da pousada.

_ Sakura acorda... –Disse Tomoyo enquanto cutucava a amiga.

_ Já é de manhã? –Perguntou a jovem com voz sonolenta.

_ Sim...

Tomoyo já estava pronta, usava um maiô azul marinho e estava com uma canga azul celeste amarrada na cintura, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos porém mto bem penteados.

_ Sakura vc tem que levantar e se arrumar pq senão nós vamos nos atrasar... –Disse Tomoyo ajudando Sakura se troca.

Enquanto isso Kari dormia e Nazuna tentava acordá-la de todos os jeitos, mas ela dormia que nem uma pedra.

_ KARI!!!- Berrou Nazuna.

Kari acordou assustada e caiu da cama por causa do susto.

_ Nazuna o que houve? –Perguntou a jovem com voz sonolenta e se levantando vagarosamente do chão.

_ Vc dorme igual a uma pedra e eu tentei te acordar de todos os jeitos e esse foi o único que funcionou.

_ Sorte sua que eu não sou cardíaca...

_ Para de frescura e vai se arrumar que nós temos que descer.

_ Tá bom... –Resmungou a jovem.

Yamato estava terminando de se vestir, usava uma regata branca com um short azul escuro, enquanto Mike tomava banho.

_ ANDA LOGO MIKE! –Berrou Yamato.

_ JÁ VOU! 

_ Depois diz que não demora no banho...

Enquanto isso Takato já estava pronto e Shaoran ainda dormia profundamente, já que passara quase toda a noite acordado.

" Ele ainda tá dormindo, será que eu devo acordá-lo?" –Pensava Takato.

" Ele tem uma expressão mto triste na face enquanto dorme. Ele deve estar sofrendo por alguma coisa ou por alguém..."

Takato admirada Shaoran enquanto dormia.

"Apesar de tudo, parece um menininho dormindo..."

Shaoran acordou e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos esverdeados extremamente brilhantes e um sorriso largo.

_ Que bom que acordou, se continuasse a dormir ia acabar se atrasando... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

_ Que horas são? –Perguntou Shaoran com voz de sono.

_ 6: 34min, melhor vc se trocar pq nós v amos Ter que descer daqui a pouco.

Shaoran se levantou, ainda estava com mto sono e foi se trocar. O jovem se trocou, quando saiu do banheiro viu Takato se ajeitando na frente do espelho, terminando de escovar o cabelo.

_ Vc já se vestiu? –Perguntou Takato surpreso.

_ Sim.

Shaoran já ia sair mas fechou a porta novamente, Takato não entendeu mto bem já que o jovem ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

_ Vc quer que eu te espere? –Perguntou Shaoran.

Takato ficou surpreso com o gesto de Shaoran que apesar de pequeno, não esperava.

_ Não precisa, obrigado. Melhor vc ir, a sua namorada deve estar te esperando. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Shaoran logo saiu do quarto, deixando Takato sozinho, o jovem continuava a escovar o cabelo mas estava com uma expressão de felicidade na face.

_ Ele realmente é uma boa pessoa...

Enquanto isso, Shaoran encontrou com Sayo e as amigas no restaurante.

_ Bom dia Shaoran, dormiu bem? –Perguntou Sayo sorrindo.

_ Sim. –Respondeu o jovem de sua maneira habitual.

_ Que bom, senta... –Disse Sayo sorrindo.

Shaoran pode avistar a mesa em que Sakura e as amigas estavam tomando café, Yamato e Mike ainda não haviam chegado. As quatro amigas conversavam animadamente, até que os dois jovem chegaram.

_ Vcs demoraram mto! –Reclamou Kari.

_ Fala pro seu namorado demorar menos no banho. –Disse Yamato.

_ Ah não enche... –Resmungou Mike.

_ Bom melhor vcs tomarem café, depois vamos Ter aula de educação física. –Explicou Nazuna.

_ Mas eu pensei que era pra gente curtir! –Reclamou Mike.

_ O professor disse que depois da aula, nós teremos todo o tempo pra curtir. –Explicou Tomoyo.

_ Melhor vcs tomarem café pq o professor falou que as 7h a aula vai começar. –Avisou Sakura.

Imediatamente os dois se sentaram para tomar café. Conversavam e comeram bastante, estavam to felizes, apesar da tal aula de educação física. Nada ia estraga o seus ânimos. Sete horas em ponto o professor chamou todos os alunos que ficaram apenas com suas roupas de banho. Sakura vestia um biquíni verde claro de amarrar, mto decente para o desagrado de mtos garotos. Tomoyo usava um maiô azul marinho, Nazuna usava um maiô preto e Kari um biquíni rosa um pouco menor que o de Sakura. Mike usava uma sunga azul e Yamato uma preta. Quando chegaram ao local havia uma rede de vôlei.

_ Mto bem, vcs vão jogar vôlei. Eu vou arrumar os times, primeiro serão as garotas depois os garotos. Depois vcs terão dia livre. –Explicou o professor. (Nas minhas excursões sempre aparecem essas "aulas surpresas" ¬¬)

_ Eu nunca tinha reparado, mas como os exercícios fizeram bem pro professor, ele tá um gato... –Sussurrou Nazuna.

_ Realmente de sunga, ele ficou lindo. –Disse Kari no mesmo tom de voz.

O professor deveria Ter no máximo 35 anos, cabelos loiros e bem curtos, olhos cor de mel, moreno, 1,89 de altura, com um corpo bem definido e usava uma sunga vermelha.

_ O que vcs duas estão cochichando? –Perguntou Mike sério.

_ N-nada... –Gaguejou Kari.

_ Sei...

_ Bom já decidi os times! Serão: Sakura, Tomoyo, Nazuna, Tomoe e Misty contra Sayo, Nyoko, Érika, Naomi e Akemy. –Disse o professor.

Sayo encarou Sakura, a jovem de olhos cor esmeralda estava sem entender, mas Nazuna tomou a frente e passou a encarar Sayo que virou a cara. (Obs: O professor misturou os alunos do 1o com os do 2º ano)

_ Vai ser um prazer acertar a bola na cara da Sayo! –Disse Nazuna.

_ Concordo.

_ Nazuna, Kari é só um jogo! Nós viemos pra cá para nos divertir. –Disse Sakura.

_ Mas eu vou me divertir quando acertar a bola na cara dela. –Disse Nazuna sorrindo.

_ Aiaiaiai isso não vai dar certo.

_ Não se preocupe Sakura, deixa tudo com a gente. Certo Kari?

_ Claro Nazuna, não vai Ter vitória melhor do que acertar a cara dela com uma bola, dela e das amigas dela.

_ Meninas é só um jogo... –Disse Sakura tentando temperar a situação.

" Dessa vez eu vou vencer essa santinha e as amigas idiotas dela..." –Pensou Sayo com um sorriso na face.

_ Estão todas prontas?

_ Sim.–Responderam todas em coro.

_ Então vamos começar!

O jogo começou, Nazuna e Kari estavam determinadas a vencer Sayo e suas amigas e vice-versa. Mike e Yamato torciam animadamente por Sakura e as amigas. Além deles haviam outros torcendo, principalmente pro time de Sayo já que uma loira como aquela usando um fio dental rosa era digna de qualquer torcida. Shaoran estava calado, Takato estava ao lado dele igualmente calado, apenas observando. Shaoran olhava fixamente para Sakura, queria torcer por ela, esquecer qualquer que fosse os problemas que tinham...

Sakura notou que estava sendo observada, quando se virou deu de cara com os olhos castanhos de quem ela tanto amava. Os dois ficaram a se olhar fixamente, Sakura corou imediatamente. Se olhavam como se ninguém estivesse ali, como se o tempo tivesse parado, Sakura estava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos castanhos que expressavam tanta tristeza.

Sakura só conseguiu sair do transe quando ouviu o apito do professor, Nazuna se aproximou da jovem muito preocupada.

_ Sakura o que tá havendo com vc? Vc perdeu todos os bloqueios...

_ Desculpa.

_ Vc tá na lua é melhor vc aterrissar aqui, pq senão nós vamos acabar perdendo.

_ Tem razão, sinto muito.

_ Td bem.

_ Meninas já podemos continuar? -Perguntou o professor.

_ Sim. -Respondeu Nazuna.

"Essa Sakura estava flertando com o meu Shaoran, ela vai ser só uma coisa..."

Sayo estava vermelha de ódio, nenhuma das outras garotas estavam prestando a atenção, mas ela havia percebido. O jogo continuou, Sakura agora prestava a atenção e a disputa ficou acirrada. Time da Sakura 10 X 11 de Sayo. Todos estavam animados, inclusive o professor. Shaoran continuava sério, Takato apenas observava silenciosamente. Mike estava mto animado, mas Yamato ficou sério de repente...  
"Ele não consegue esquecê-la..."

_Yamato? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não, só estava pensando...

O joga terminou, o time de Sakura acabou perdendo por dois pontos, a jovem parecia não se importar, o importante é que tinha dado o melhor de si. Nazuna e Kari não ficaram mto felizes com a derrota, o problema não era perder e sim pra quem perder.

Sayo estava com um sorriso na face, se aproximou de Nazuna e Kari e disse:

_ Sabem como é, o melhor sempre vence...

Depois riu e saiu andando com Sora e Nyoko. Nazuna ia atrás dela pra lhe dar uma surra, mas Kari a segurou.

_ Não vale a pena sujar suas mãos com ela, além disso vc vai acabar levando uma advertência. 

_ Kari tem razão, afinal foi só um jogo. -Disse Tomoyo.

_ Na próxima vez ela vai ver só...

Sakura e as amigas saíram do campo e foram para junto dos garotos.

_ Foi um bom jogo meninas. -Disse Mike.

_ Mas nós perdemos pra aquela infeliz! -Disse Kari.

_ Foi só um jogo, o importante é que vcs fizeram o máximo. Além disso, vão haver outras oportunidades. -Disse Mike sorrindo.

_ É verdade, obrigada... -Disse Kari dando um beijo no namorado.

_ O que houve Sakura? Vc tá tão calada... -Disse Tomoyo preocupada com a amiga.

_ Não é nada, só que...

Nesse instante os olhos esmeralda da jovem encontraram os safira de Yamato que através do olhar percebeu o motivo do silêncio da namorada. Só havia um motivo pra ela ficar com aquele olhar.

Quando Sakura ia falar com Yamato o professor interrompeu com um apito.

_ Mto bem, todas as meninas foram mto bem, por isso vão ganhar 10,0, afinal todas se esforçaram ao máximo. ^_^

Sayo ficou revoltada ao ouvir que teria a mesma nota que Sakura, tentou argumentar com o professor mas nada adiantou, o que a deixou ainda mais revoltada.

_ Mto bem, agora vai ser a vez dos garotos. Os times serão: Yamato, Mike, Takato, Érion, Elliot e Torashima contra Shaoran, Masao, Yukio, Kato, Seijuro e Yaten.

Shaoran encarava Yamato que sorria, como sempre. Sakura ficou mto surpresa, afinal era quase que um confronto direto.

"Como são diferentes..." 

"Shaoran parece tão nervoso, enquanto Yamato parece tão... Não consigo definir o que ele está sentindo"

Sakura estava preocupada, trocou olhares com Tomoyo que estava igualmente nervosa.

"Com tantos alunos, tinham que cair um contra o outro..." -Pensava Tomoyo.

Shaoran estava com uma sunga azul céu, seu corpo bronzeado, mto bem definido atraia a atenção de mtas garotas. Seu cabelo castanho escuro teimava em ficar bagunçado enquanto a brisa o movia, seus olhos castanhos mostravam um olhar sério e penetrante, extremamente sedutor. Yamato não ficava atrás, era um pouco mais alto que Shaoran, branco, sem o menor sinal de bronzeamento, um corpo definido talvez não tanto quanto o de Shaoran, era um pouco mais alto que seu rival, seus cabelo castanho quase loiro estava rebelde devido a gostosa brisa do mar, seus olhos cor de safira tinham um olhar misterioso e sem aquelas lentes grossas do óculos ficavam melhor ainda, o brilho era mais intenso.

_ Podemos começar? -Perguntou o professor pronto pra apitar.

Todos podiam sentir algo de estranho entre os dois, um desejo intenso de competir um contra o outro. Aquele jogo seria apenas uma coisa insignificante, competiam inconscientemente por algo, por alguém...

_ Sim -Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_ Boa sorte Shaoran. -Disse Yamato sorrindo. -Vai precisar... -Disse o jovem para apenas seu rival ouvir.

O jogo começou, o professor havia misturado novamente as turmas. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, trocava olhares nervosos com Tomoyo que tb estava preocupada. O primeiro saque foi de Masao, um garoto de cabelos e olhos verdes que estava no segundo ano e estava no time de Shaoran. O jovem sacou mto bem, Takato não conseguiu bloquear e o time de Shaoran marcou ponto. Sayo e as amigas torciam animadamente, o professor havia feito a mistura para que não houvesse uma rivalidade entre 1º e 2º ano, mas parece que não deu mto certo entre Shaoran e Yamato.

_ Desculpa, eu não sou mto bom em vôlei. -Disse Takato desanimado. 

_ Não se preocupe, o jogo acabou de começar, se vc se concentrar tenho certeza de que consegue. -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Novamente Masao sacou na direção de Takato que não conseguiu bloquear de novo. Os outros jogadores do time de Yamato já estavam começando a ficar nervosos, porém o jovem continuava tranqüilo, mas Takato já estava ficando nervoso. Shaoran não estava tão tranqüilo quanto os jogadores do seu time. As torcidas já haviam se dividido, o próprio Mike estava começando a ficar nervoso, mas Yamato tratou de acalmá-lo.

_ Não desanime, vc precisa se concentrar, esqueça as torcidas, os outros jogadores e se concentre apenas em acertar. -Explicou Yamato.

Masao estava pronto para sacar novamente na direção de Takato que era a parte mais fraca do time e estava justo no bloqueio, uma ótima vantagem para o time de Shaoran. Masao sacou, Takato fechou os olhos e se concentrou, quando abriu novamente bloqueou em cheio. 

"Agora realmente vai começar o jogo..." -Pensou Yamato sorrindo.

Kari e Nazuna torciam para Yamato, Sakura e Tomoyo acabaram fazendo o mesmo, por mais que no fundo Sakura não queria que nenhum dos dois perdesse. A disputada estava acirrada, estava um clima tenso no ar, sem dúvida os que mais se destacavam eram Shaoran e Yamato devido a seus motivos pessoais, aquele não era um simples jogo, era uma espécie de confronto mascarado em um "simples" jogo de vôlei.

O jogo estava 12 X 14 para Shaoran, estava na vez de Yamato sacar. O jogo ia até 15, Sayo e as amigas já davam a vitória de Shaoran como certa. Kari, Nazuna, Sakura, Tomoyo e Mike estavam nervosos mas Yamato continuava tranqüilo e confiante, o que deixava Shaoran ainda mais nervoso. Yamato sacou, foi tão rápido que ninguém viu a bola, marcou um ponto...

"Tem alguma coisa errada, eu nem vi a bola..." -Pensou Shaoran inconformado.

Ninguém havia visto, até os jogadores do próprio time de Yamato estavam surpresos, inclusive Mike, mas o jovem continuava sorridente. O professor e as torcidas tb não conseguiram ver. Novamente Yamato sacou e aconteceu o mesmo, outro ponto e ninguém havia visto de novo.

O jogo estava empatado e Yamato iria sacar novamente, Shaoran estava mto nervoso, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tinha algo de estranho no ar, Shaoran podia sentir, mas não sabia o que era. Yamato sacou e pela terceira vez fez o ponto que lhe garantiu a vitória de uma maneira surpreendente. Depois de um instante de silêncio por não entenderem o ocorrido, o time de Yamato recebeu vários aplausos, principalmente das meninas do 2º ano. Sakura e as amigas estavam surpresas, principalmente a jovem de cabelos cor de mel. Kari e Nazuna acabaram entrando na torcida, mas Sakura e Tomoyo acharam aquilo tudo mto estranho. O próprio professor demorou um pouco para computar aquela idéia.

_ BOM FAÇAM SILÊNCIO -Berrou o professor, finalmente falando alguma coisa. -Os dois terão a mesma nota, o desempenho foi basicamente o mesmo, ambos se esforçaram bastante, meus parabéns. Tanto os garotos como as garotas estão liberados, vão se divertir. -Disse o professor sorrindo.

Imediatamente todos os alunos saíram para curtir. Shaoran e Yamato ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Yamato sorriu e logo depois Shaoran saiu andando em direção a pousada, com Sayo atrás...

"Ainda tem mto o que aprender..." -Pensou Yamato enquanto via o casal se afastar.

_ Foi um ótimo jogo meninos. -Disse Tomoyo ainda confusa sobre o jogo.

Sakura e as amigas se aproximaram dos dois. A jovem observava o afastamento de Shaoran e Sayo. Sem dúvida seu namorado era alguém mto misterioso...

_ Foi ótimo! -Elogiou Nazuna sorrindo.

_ Obrigado. -Agradeceram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

_ Jogar vôlei é uma das poucas coisas que o Yamato sabe fazer direito! ¬_¬ -Implicou Kari.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran caminhava em direção a pousada com Sayo tentando alcançar o passo do namorado.

_ Espera Shaoran, anda mais devagar...

Shaoran parou bruscamente e encara os olhos dourados de Sayo.

_ Eu quero ficaram sozinho. -Disse o jovem saindo andando sem esperar qualquer argumento de Sayo.

A jovem ficou revoltada e voltou para junto das amigas. Enquanto isso, Shaoran já estava no quarto, se jogou na cama e parecia que dali não sairia tão cedo.

" Pq eu vim nessa excursão?" -Pensou o jovem e logo a imagem de Sakura veio a sua mente.

"Acabei fazendo papel de bobo na frente dela..."

"Preciso conversar com ela..."  
"Ah Sakura pq vc não sai da minha mente?"

Os pensamentos de Shaoran foram interrompidos pelo ranger da maçaneta da porta, o jovem continuou deitado na cama e viu com o canto do olho que quem entrou foi Takato.

_ Não sabia que vc estava aqui. Pq não está lá com todo mundo?

Shaoran não respondeu, ficou apenas olhando para a cara do jovem. Takato não tinha o corpo definido, nada de músculos grandes, nem nada do tipo. Não era muito alto, deveria Ter no máximo 1,75, longos cabelos ruivos lisos, um pouco acima da cintura, várias sardas no nariz e pelo corpo, usava uma sunga verde claro, linda olhos que oscilavam entre o verde e o cinza, mas eram muito brilhantes, feições delicadas, um sorriso sedutor, o rosto e o corpo formavam uma androginia extremamente sedutora.

_ O dia e o mar estão lindos, se vc ficar aqui vai perder.

Novamente Shaoran não respondeu, apenas olhou fundo nos olhos verde-acinzentados de Takato.

_ Deixa eu adivinhar, vc está assim pq perdeu o jogo?

Nesse mesmo instante Shaoran desviou o olhar para o outro lado.

_ Acertei não foi?

_ Não é só isso... -Respondeu Shaoran sem olhar para Takato.

_ Sei, então foi pelo fato de vc ter perdido para o Yamato e achar que vc fez papel de bobo?

Shaoran encarou Takato, o jovem havia adivinhado seus pensamentos.

_ Como vc sabe?

_ Está nos seus olhos Shaoran, vc não pode negar. Pode não parecer, mas sou mto observador e vc não parou de olhar para aquela menina de olhos esmeralda e não olhou só por olhar não é? Tinha algo mais...

Novamente Shaoran ficou surpreso, aquele garoto havia percebido tudo.

_ Pela sua cara eu acertei não é?

_ Sim...

_ Se não me engano, o nome dela é Sakura, não é?

_ Sim...

_ Ela não é a namorada do Yamato?

_Sim...

_ Mas vc gosta dela não é?

Nesse instante sentiu sua face corar e seu coração acelerar...

_ Acertei de novo. -Disse Takato sorrindo. -Mas ela não sabe, ou sabe?

_ Mais ou menos...

Takato se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama de Shaoran e olhou bem fundo nos olhos castanhos do jovem.

_ Está um lindo dia lá fora e vc não vai ganhar nada ficando aqui, mas é vc que sabe o que é melhor pra vc. Vou te deixar sozinho... -Disse Takato se levantando e saindo do quarto.

_ Takato...

_ Sim?

_ Obrigado.

_ Não tem de quê. -Disse o jovem que em seguida saiu e fechou a porta.

Takato descia as escadas e deu de cara com Sato que o parou.

_ O Shaoran tá no quarto?

_ Não sei, pq não bate lá?

_ Vou fazer isso, obrigada. -Disse Sayo de cara amarrada.

_ Não tem de que. -Respondeu Takato serenamente.

Sayo subiu as escadas e Takato continuou a descê-las.

"Bicha idiota..." -Pensou Sayo enquanto ia na direção do quarto de Shaoran.

A jovem bateu na porta e chamou o namorado, não obteve resposta, chamou novamente e nada. Girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

"Ele não deve tá no quarto, pra onde será que ele foi?" -Pensou a jovem enquanto descia as escadas novamente.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e seus amigos curtiam a praia, davam caldos uns nos outros, apostavam corridas até a água, pareciam crianças brincando. Depois disso se sentaram na areia e começaram a montar um grande castelo. Tomoyo filmava cada momento com sua filmadora, Sakura e Yamato estavam no maior clima. Sakura estava sentada entre as pernas de Yamato, encostada em seu peito enquanto montava o castelo, o jovem estava com o queixo sobre o ombro da namorada.

_ Que cena mais linda, que bom que eu estou podendo te filmar nessa excursão Sakura! -Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

_ *Gota* Se continuar a me filmar não vai se divertir -Disse Sakura vermelha de vergonha.

_ Nada pode ser melhor do que te filmar enquanto vc se diverte! Eu deveria Ter feito m biquíni pra vc, ia ser mto colorido, com mtos laços... -Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

_ *Gotona* Não precisa Tomoyo... -Disse Sakura mais vermelha que o vermelho.

Os amigos de Sakura apenas riam daquela cena, uma amizade como a de Sakura e Tomoyo não se encontra em qualquer lugar. Enquanto isso, Shaoran já havia saído do quarto, estava na praia e observava aquele lindo mar azul e sentia seus cabelos serem bagunçados pela gostosa brisa do mar, o jovem estava com um pequeno sorriso na face.

_ Que bom que eu saiu do quarto. -Disse Takato parando em pé ao lado de Shaoran que estava sentado.

_ Vc tinha razão...

_ SHAORAN EU TE PROCUREI POR TODA PARTE! -Berrou Sayo ao se aproximar dos dois.

_ Com licença... -Disse Takato antes de se afastar.

_ Onde vc estava Shaoran? Eu te procurei em toda parte! -Disse Sayo sentando ao lado do rapaz e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele. - O mar está lindo não é?

_ É sim... -Disse Shaoran olhando para todos os lados para ver se encontrava Takato que tinha sumido.

"Onde será que ele foi?"

Já eram quase 13h, os amigos estavam na pousada, mas precisamente no restaurante, iam almoçar.

_ Eu tô morrendo de fome! -Disse Kari.

_ Vc vive morrendo de fome... -Implicou Nazuna.

_ Não enche Nazuna! Nós passamos a manhã toda na praia...

_ Não briguem meninas, vamos comer... -Disse Sakura tentando evitar ao máximo a discussão das duas.

_ Que bom que eu vou poder te filmar em uma das refeições mais importantes! -Disse Tomoyo com seus olhos brilhando.

Sakura quase caiu da cadeira... ^^"

"A Tomoyo só pensa nisso..." -Pensou a jovem vermelha de vergonha.

Logo os seis fizeram seus pratos (era um restaurante self-service dahhhhhhhhhh!) e foram para uma mesa( não eles iam comer no chão ¬¬).

_ Essa comida tá com uma cara ótima! -Disse Kari mto feliz.

_ Tem cara de comida de restaurante.¬_¬ -Implicou Nazuna novamente.

_ Nazuna me deixa em paz, pelo menos na hora do almoço...

_ *Gota* Meninas vamos comer... -Disse Sakura tentando mais uma vez apaziguar tudo.

_ Vcs sabiam que tem um bosque com uma cachoeira aqui perto? -Disse Yamato mudando de assunto pra evitar brigas.

_ Sim, o professor disse que é um lugar lindo... -Disse Sakura.

_ O que acham da gente ir lá depois do almoço? -Sugeriu Yamato.

_ Por mim td bem. -Respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

_ Por mim t...

Kari não teve a chance de terminar a frase, levou um pisão de Nazuna.

_ Eu não gosto de cachoeira, prefiro a praia...^_^" -Disse Nazuna.

_ Eu tenho que trocar a bateria da minha câmera de vídeo ^^" -Disse Tomoyo.

_ E vc Kari?

_ Por mim...

Novamente Kari levou um pisão no pé, o rosto da jovem ficou com uma expressão de dor fortíssima.

_ Tá tudo bem Kari? -Perguntou Yamato levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

_ Eu e a Kari vamos dar uma volta depois do almoço, pq não vão vcs dois? ^_^" -Sugeriu Mike.

_ Por mim tudo bem e vc Sakura?

_ Por mim tb. -Disse a jovem sorrindo. -Eu quero uma sobremesa.

_ Quer que eu vá com vc buscar? -Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.  
_ Sim...

Logo os dois saíram da mesa e foram pegar a sobremesa que Sakura. Kari ficou fula da vida, seu pé doía muito.

_ Pq vc no meu pé Nazuna?!

_ Vc é mto distraída, não percebeu o que queríamos fazer?

_ Esmagar meu pé?  
_ Queríamos deixar eles a sós e vc foi a única que não percebeu isso.

_ Hunf...  
_ Não fique assim, o Yamato e a Sakura tem poucas chances de ficar sozinhos, por isso nós queríamos dar esse momento a eles... -Disse Mike acariciando a face da namorada.

_ É verdade, mas vc não precisava Ter pisado tão forte no meu pé!

Nesse momento os amigos avistaram Sakura e Yamato voltando e mudaram de assunto rapidamente. Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava almoçando com Sayo e suas amigas, o jovem como sempre não prestava mto a atenção na conversa de sua namorada e das amigas. Da mesa em que estava era possível ver Sakura conversando alegremente, porém não via Takato em nenhuma parte do restaurante.

_ Eu vou dar uma volta... -Disse Shaoran se levantando da mesa.

_ Quer que eu vá com vc? -Perguntou Sayo.

_ Não precisa... -Respondeu o jovem e depois se afastou da mesa.

Sayo já estava bufando de raiva, Shaoran a afastava de td que era jeito e não lhe contava absolutamente nada.

_ Parece que as coisas entre vc e Shaoran não estão indo mto bem... -Disse Nyoko com um sorriso cínico.

_ Perdeu o toque Sayo? -Perguntou Sora rindo.

_ Calem a boca! Isso é apenas um pequeno contra-tempo. Logo ele vai estar comendo na minha mão de novo, vcs vão ver...

Enquanto isso, Shaoran andava pela praia e avistou a alguns metros dali, Takato no meio de uma roda de garotos do 2º ano.

_ E aí bichinha o que vc vai fazer agora já que o seu namoradinho não veio a excursão? -Disse um dos garotos.

_ Vcs sabem mto bem que o Seiya é apenas meu amigo... -Respondeu Takato tentando manter a calma o que estava sendo difícil pois estava numa roda com 6 garotos querendo bater nele.

_ Cala a boca seu viadinho! -Disse um dos garotos avançando e dando um soco na cara de Takato que caiu no chão.

Os garotos começaram a chutá-lo e Takato gritava de dor. Shaoran ficou imóvel sem reação, mas logo saiu do transe.

_ EI PAREM COM ISSO! -Berrou Shaoran ao correr na direção dos garotos.

_ O que vc vai fazer? Ajudar esse viadinho? -Disse um dos garotos.

Shaoran deu um murro na cara do garoto e imediatamente os amigos dele foram em cima de Shaoran que bateu em todos.

_ VC VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA! -Gritou um dos garotos enquanto corria junto com os amigos.

_ Tá td bem com vc? -Disse Shaoran estendendo a mão.

_ Sim, obrigado pela ajuda.... -Disse Takato se levantando com a ajuda de Shaoran.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Yamato caminhavam em direção ao famoso bosque. Ambos conversavam animadamente, já tinham esquecido o momento saliente que haviam tido a dois dias atrás. O caminho estava completamente deserto a não ser pelos dois, possivelmente todos os alunos estavam na praia. Ambos começaram a fazer uma trilha pelo bosque, andavam de mãos dadas, Sakura já estava começando a ficar cansada, andaram boa parte da tarde, mas sua expressão mudou quando viu uma linda cachoeira que embaixo formava uma espécie de piscina de água natural em meio a grandes pedras que formavam uma cena linda.  
_ Que linda! -Disse Sakura mto feliz.

_ Vamos entrar? -Perguntou o jovem sorrindo.

_ Claro! -Disse Sakura super animada.

Ambos se despiram (não sejam maldosos, ficaram de roupas de banho! Vcs todos tem mente poluída! Hahahaha u.u") ficando de sunga e biquíni. Yamato entrou primeiro aquela água batia até a altura do joelho do rapaz, pois o jovem estava sobre uma pedra mais baixa, ajudando a namorada a descer sem se machucar.

_ Á água está fria... -Disse Sakura sentindo a água na altura de seus joelhos.

Ambos caminharam até uma profundidade maior, bem perto da cachoeira.

_Agora sim, a água está ótima... -Disse Sakura sorrindo

A jovem entrou embaixo da queda d' água para molhar seus longos cabelos cor de mel. Yamato jamais poderia negar, Sakura era realmente linda. A jovem saiu com os cabelos encharcados dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais sedutora e seu sorriso era muito encantador. Depois foi a fez de Yamato entrar debaixo da cachoeira. Sakura observava o namorado atentamente, as amigas diziam que nunca tinham olhado por esse angulo, mas Yamato era realmente mto bonito, alto, com o físico definido, costas largas, uns 8 centímetros mais alto que a jovem, seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados e molhados o deixavam ainda mais bonito combinados com aquele par de olhos sedutores. 

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo e se aproximaram e se beijaram, ambos podiam ouvir a respiração do outro. Os dois foram para debaixo da cascata o beijo misturado com aquela água deliciosa sobre suas cabeças faziam com que eles sentissem sensações totalmente desconhecidas para ambos. Nenhum dos dois tinham mais toques tão comportados, um calor tomava posse do corpo dos dois. Um exemplo foi Yamato Ter desamarrado a parte de cima do biquíni de Sakura, mas ambos estavam tão colados que essa nem se moveu.

Logo os dois saíram de debaixo da cascata, Yamato levantou e deitou Sakura por cima de uma pedra enorme e lisa que tinha por ali e depois reclinou-se sobre a jovem, a água passara a bater nos tornozelos de Yamato e nos pés de Sakura. Os corações estavam a mil por hora, Yamato beijava o pescoço de Sakura o que fazia a jovem corar e dar gemidos consecutivos. Sakura já sentia algo roçando entre suas pernas, a jovem apertava o traseiro do namorado mais forte a cada beijo que ele dava em seu pescoço. Ambos davam gemidos roucos, estavam envolvidos por um turbilhão de prazer nunca tinha antes, os seios se Sakura ainda com a parte de cima do biquíni pressionados contra o peito de Yamato, deixando os dois ainda mais excitados, mas quando Sakura viu que o namorado ia tirar completamente a parte de cima de seu biquíni a chovem "despertou".

_ Não posso, ainda não estou pronta... -Disse Sakura parando de tocar o namorado.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria para Yamato que parou imediatamente e saiu de cima de Sakura e se sentou ao lado dela. Sakura podia ver o desejo e agora a decepção nos olhos de seu amado que apenas sentou-se em silêncio.

_ Desculpa... -Pediu Sakura ainda deitada.

Yamato demorou mais logo se recompôs e deu um largo sorriso, mas seu olhar não conseguia esconder...

_ Não se preocupe meu anjo, está td bem.

_ Eu sinto mto, é que eu ainda não estou pronta... -Disse Sakura se sentando e segurando a parte de cima do biquíni.

_ Não se preocupe eu entendo, eu não quero te forçar a nada que vc possa se arrepender... -Disse o jovem sorrindo. - Quer que eu amarre pra vc?

_ Sim...

Imediatamente Sakura se virou de costas e Yamato deu um pequeno laço no biquíni da jovem. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, por mais que ele tentasse negar, já tinha percebido que ele estava decepcionado.

_ Já está ficando tarde é melhor nós irmos...

Ambos vestiram as roupas e foram embora pelo caminho que vieram só que dessa vez sem dar um pio e com quase um mais de meio metro de distância um do outro. O silêncio reinou do bosque até a pousada. Takato e Shaoran estavam no quarto o jovem de cabelos vermelhos estava cheio de arranhões e hematomas por seu corpo pálido. Havia corrido para o quarto para que ninguém o visse machucado e Shaoran foi atrás. 

Takato estava sentado na cama e Shaoran do lado dele. O silêncio reinava naquele ambiente, Shaoran notara a tristeza nos olhos do jovem que queria chorar mais estava se segurando. Takato não havia comentado nada sobre o que acontecera na praia e Shaoran achou melhor não perguntar. Takato estava abraçado com o travesseiro, com o queijo sobre os joelhos, ambos passaram a tarde toda ali. Já havia anoitecido e bem que o rapaz tentou mas não conseguiu se segurar mais e pois a mão no lado da face que estava roxo marcado pelo soco.

_ Não agüento mais isso... -Disse o rapaz e depois enfiando a cara no travesseiro e começando a chorar.

Shaoran não sabia o que fazer não entendia o pq daqueles garotos terem batido em Takato. Shaoran apoiou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz o que fez com que o mesmo tirasse a cara do travesseiro revelando seus olhos verdes-acinzentados já avermelhados. Shaoran olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Takato que corou instantaneamente.

_ Pq vc apanhou daqueles garotos?

_ Pq vc acha? -Disse Takato retribuindo o olhar só que bem mais sério do que o de Shaoran.  
_ Só pelo fato de vc ser...

_ Gay? É por isso mesmo... -Disse Takato enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

_ Isso já aconteceu antes?

_ Já, só que no colégio o meu amigo sempre me defende...

_ E ele não veio pq?

_ Ele não quis e eu tb não posso ficar contando sempre com a ajuda dele, mas é que eu acho que não vale a pena brigar, as pessoas são assim...

_ Mas isso não é justo, ninguém tem o direito de te machucar só por causa disso.

_ O preconceito é assim...

Shaoran olhou Takato de cima a baixo, seu rosto tinha feições extremamente femininas que contrastavam com seu corpo masculino...

"No fundo parece uma mulher, sensível e frágil como muitas..."

Takato chorava mto e deita a cabeça no ombro de Shaoran que ficou um pouco sem jeito mas não fez nada a respeito. Takato continuou a chorar, chorar mto. Shaoran achou melhor não dizer nada, deixá-lo chorar faria com que ele se sentisse melhor.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e os amigos estavam jantando, já havia anoitecido a bastante tempo. Os amigos havia passado a tarde se divertindo na praia e estavam todos bem queimados. Yamato e Sakura não haviam trocado nem duas palavras desde que voltaram do bosque. O clima estava estranho entre os dois e os amigos já haviam percebido isso, porém ninguém falou nada. Aquele silêncio já estava deixando Kari nervosa...

_ Eu não agüento mais! Vcs estão estranhos desde que voltaram daquele bosque, vcs nem se falam e nós nem sabemos pq! O que tá havendo com vcs em? -Desabafou Kari inconformada.

_ Já terminei, com licença... -Disse Yamato se levantando e indo em direção a saída.

_ Ei Yamato não podemos sair essa hora! -Advertiu Kari.

Yamato fez um sinal de pouco caso para a advertência de Kari e saiu andando. Os amigos se viraram para olhar a reação de Sakura que estava de cabeça baixa.

_ Eu não estou me sentindo bem, vou para o meu quarto, com licença... -Disse a jovem se levantando da mesa e correndo em direção ao quarto.

_ Sakura espera! Com licença... -Disse Tomoyo indo atrás da amiga.

_ Mas o que será que deu neles? -Perguntou Nazuna sem entender.

_ Eu vou falar com o Yamato... -Disse Kari se levantando.

_ Melhor deixá-lo sozinho Kari, vc sabe como ele é. Deixe que eles logo vão se resolver... -Dissse Mike enquanto bebia um gole de seu suco.

_ Tem razão... -Disse a jovem se sentando novamente.

Sayo e as amigas estavam numa mesa não mto afastada e viram tudo o que tinha acontecido.

_ Parece que estão com problemas no paraíso... -Disse Sayo com um sorriso cínico na face.

_ É verdade daria tudo pra saber o que aconteceu... -Disse Nyoko rindo.

_ Falando em dar, cadê o Shaoran, Sayo? -Perguntou Sora.

_ Passou a tarde no quarto, bati lá mas ele não abriu, mas amanhã eu vou dar um jeito nisso... -Disse Sayo com um olhar malicioso.

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava sentado na beira do mar. Podia sentir aquela água morna molhando seus pés. O céu estava todo estrelado, a lua cheia se refletia naquela imensidão azul do mar.

"Perdi quase todo o controle que eu tinha sobre mim e sobre meus sentimentos. Não esperava, não quero, não posso sentir isso! " -Pensou Yamato dando socos na areia.

_ QUE DROGA! -Berrou Yamato inconformado.

Continua...

**__**

Bom aqui eu finalizo a parte II, só vai Ter mais uma parte! Eu sei que mtos queriam bater na Sayo como a Maria Clara bateu na Laura ! *Viciadu em Celebridades* hahahahaha não liguem que eu to ficando viciado nessa novela! Sakura e O Destino das Cartas está em reta final! Eu sou mto grato pelos comentários mas peço que vcs continuem a comentar! Eles são mto importantes pra mim! Por favor!^_^

Quero Agradecer à: Kirina_Li, Sakura Li Raissa**_Anna Martins_****_, _****_MeRRy-aNNe_******

Adorei os comentários de todas vcs! Peço que continuem a comentar!

Um abraço e até o próximo epi!^^


	24. Surpresas na Viagem: Catch You Me Parte ...

Titulo: Surpresas na Viagem. Parte III.

-Catch You Me

Enquanto isso Sakura estava no quarto com Tomoyo que ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a amiga.

Sakura o que tá acontecendo?

Sakura ficou em silêncio, suspirou e depois respirou fundo.

Aconteceu que...

Sakura estava incerta se deveria contar a amiga, mas tb não queria magoa-la achando que não confiava nela.

Não precisa contar se não quiser... -Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.  
Obrigada Tomoyo... -Disse Sakura mto mais aliviada.

Sakura tentava soltar a parte de cima do biquíni mas não conseguia.

Quer ajuda? -Perguntou Tomoyo.

Sim... -Respondeu Sakura levantando o cabelo para que a amiga desamarrasse.

Quando Tomoyo se aproximou tomou um susto e parou por um instante, com um olhar de surpresa.

O que houve Tomoyo?

Sakura esse não foi o nó que eu dei...-Disse a amiga notando uma marca roxa perto do pescoço de Sakura, um chupão...

Sakura ficou imóvel, havia esquecido que tinha sido Yamato que tinha amarrado seu biquíni novamente.

Sakura vc...

Não! Sim, quer dizer não, quer dizer quase...

Sakura explicou o que havia acontecido no bosque, Tomoyo ficou muito surpresa mas logo se recompôs.

Entendi, então é por isso que vcs não se falam...

Vc acha que ele ficou chateado por nós não termos...

Não acho que seja por isso, eu acho que ele tá pensando que vc não confia nele...

Mas pq?

Sakura o que vcs tiveram na cachoeira foi um momento mto íntimo que precisa-se ter segurança e confiança. Como vc não quis continuar ele pode estar achando que vc se sente insegura, que não confia nele e isso deve tê-lo deixado mto triste e com medo de forçar vc a algo que não quer...-Explicou Tomoyo.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vou falar com ele, obrigada Tomoyo! -Disse Sakura girando a maçaneta.

Mas Sakura o professor daqui a pouco vai checar os quartos...

Prometo que não vou demorar... -Disse Sakura já saindo do quarto.

Yamato ainda estava na praia, estava com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos, não sabia o que fazer a respeito de Sakura.

Yamato...

Quando o jovem se virou deu de cara com Sakura de pé com várias lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. A jovem se aproximou e sentou ao lado do jovem.

Podemos conversar? -Perguntou Sakura olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Yamato.

Claro. -Respondeu o rapaz olhando para o mar.

Yamato eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu hj. Eu não queria te magoar eu só...

Não estava pronta?

É, me desculpe...

Não é vc que tem que me pedir desculpas, sou eu que tenho. Eu acabei me deixando levar e quase traí o que prometi pra mim mesmo quando a Lyna terminou comigo.

O que vc prometeu?

Que jamais forçaria uma garota a dormir comigo sem ela querer...

Sakura secou as primeiras lágrimas que começavam a escorrer do rosto de Yamato, acariciou aquela face branca, olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos cor de safira e depois sorriu.

Vc não estava me forçando a nada, eu tb queria mto, só que eu não estou pronta.

Eu entendo, vou esperar o tempo que precisar...

Obrigada, mas mesmo assim eu queria me desculpar por fazer vc achar que eu não confiava em vc é que...

Eu entendo.

Yamato, vc é a pessoa que eu mais confio, eu...

Nesse instante a face de Sakura ficou vermelha e seu coração começou a bater mto rápido, mas tomou coragem e...

Yamato eu te amo, te amo mto!

A face de Sakura ficou mais vermelha do que o vermelho e Yamato abriu um largo sorriso e abraçou Sakura bem forte.

Eu tb te amo mto, te amo mais que tudo no mundo. -Sussurrou o jovem no ouvido da namorada.

Depois os dois se beijaram, um longo e romântico beijo, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dos dois, só que dessa vez eram lágrimas de felicidade. Instantes depois, Yamato estava deitado na areia, apoiando a cabeça no braço e Sakura estava deitada no peito dele.

Podiam ouvir as batidas do coração um do outro que estavam mais tranqüilas. Os dois olhavam a beleza da lua cheia e das estrelas que estavam tão brilhantes, sentiam seus pés serem molhados pela água morna do mar. Nenhum dos dois podia estar mais feliz, Yamato afagava os longos cabelos cor de mel de sua amada. Sakura estava mto feliz fechou os olhos momentaneamente disse:

Queria que o tempo parasse agora...

Eu tb. Quero ficar com vc pra sempre Sakura...

Eu tb quero ficar com vc pra sempre Yamato...

Os dois ficaram ali olhando aquela noite tão bonita, sentindo aquela água deliciosa molhar seus pés e nem sentiram o tempo passar. Enquanto isso todos os alunos já estavam em seus respectivos quartos, Tomoyo estava começando a ficar preocupada, andava de um lado para o outro.

"Sakura onde vc tá? O professor já começou a verificar os quartos e daqui a pouco ele chega aqui..."

Tomoyo ouviu várias batida na porta, entrou em desespero.

Sra. Kinomoto, Sra. Daidouji, sou eu, abram a porta.

Tomoyo ficou ainda mais nervosa era realmente o professor e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Srta. Kinomoto, Srta. Daidouji abram.

O professor já ia usar uma chave para abrir, mas Tomoyo abriu a porta segundos antes dele fazer isso.

Srta. Daidouji onde está a Srta. Kinomoto?

Gota A Sakura? Ela tá no banho... "

Sei...

O professor adentrou o quarto e pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro do banheiro.

O senhor não vai querer entrar no banheiro não é?

Não é necessário, boa noite Sra. Daidouji. -Disse o professor totalmente sem graça.

Depois que o professor saiu Tomoyo trancou a porta e suspirou aliviada. A jovem foi até o banheiro e desligou o chuveiro que estava vazio.

"Aonde vc tá Sakura?" -Pensou a jovem mto aflita.

O professor foi no quarto de Nazuna e Kari e viu que as duas estavam lá. Depois foi para o quarto de Mike e Yamato. Quando ouviu as batidas na porta, Mike deu um pulo, o jovem estava uma pilha de nervos.

Sr. Takany Sr. Ishida, abram a porta.

"Ai Deus o que eu faço agora?"

O professor insistiu três vezes, ia usar a chave mestra mas Mike abriu a porta antes. O jovem estava com uma cara de sono, o professor notou que o quarto estava todo escuro e o jovem bocejava várias vezes.

Já estava dormindo Sr. Ishida?

Sim... -Disse o jovem bocejando mais uma vez. -Desculpa.

Td bem, o Yamato já está dormindo tb?

Sim.

Mike abriu um pouco mais a porta, a luz do corredor iluminou parcialmente o quarto e o professor viu que uma das camas estava ocupada.

Ele deve está com mto frio, está todo coberto...

Gota Sabe o que é, essa é uma das desvantagens de estar de frente pro mar, a brisa é mto fria "

É verdade, bom é melhor vc ir dormir tb. Desculpe por tê-lo acordado. Até amanhã.

Não tem problema. Até amanhã "

Depois que fechou a porta Mike se jogou na cama que invés de Yamato estava com vários travesseiros.

"Yamato vc me deve uma..."

Enquanto isso, o professor verificou o quarto de Sayo e das amigas e constatou que as três estavam lá. Depois foi em direção ao quarto de Shaoran e Takato, o professor bateu na porta, chamou e ninguém respondeu. Usou a chave e com a ajuda da luz do corredor viu que Takato e Shaoran dormiam serenamente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanhecera ensolarado, Tomoyo já havia acordado, tomado banho e estava bastante apreensiva. Não dormiu direito pois Sakura ainda não havia voltado, estava angustiada por não saber onde sua amiga estava. Ainda era cedo, mas Tomoyo saiu do quarto para ir atrás de Sakura, tratou de ser bem discreta pois se descobrissem que ela iria atrás de Sakura por ela não Ter dormido no quarto isso daria um problemão.

A jovem desceu as escadas lentamente, não queria que ninguém a visse. Seu coração estava a mil por hora, torcia para não encontrar nenhum monitor nem o professor. De repente Tomoyo deu de cara com Mike, antes que gritassem um tapou a boca do outro.

Que susto Tomoyo! Pq vc está de pé tão cedo? -Sussurrou Mike.

A Sakura não vou pro quarto desde ontem, por isso eu vim procurá-la. -Disse a jovem no mesmo tom de voz - E vc, pq está de pé?

O Yamato tb não voltou pro quarto então eu vim procurá-lo. Eles devem estar juntos...

É verdade.

Srta. Daidouji, Sr. Ishida já estão de pé?

Os dois levaram um susto ao ver o professor de educação física atrás deles.

Gotona Acordar cedo faz bem. """"-Disse Mike.

E os dois levantaram no mesmo horário? -Disse o professor levantando uma sobrancelha.

Gotona Foi coincidência. " -Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

E a Srta. Kinomoto e o Sr. Takany?

Dormindo. -Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo novamente.

Entendo.

Bom eu vou dar uma caminhada, vc vem Mike?

Claro Tomoyo, com licença professor. "

Caminhar de manhã faz bem a saúde, juízo vcs dois...

Tá. -Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo e depois saindo quase que correndo.

"Nunca vi esses dois juntos. Será que estão namorando? Pobre Kari..." -Pensava o professor com pena de sua aluna (Professor é bicho fofoqueiro, pelo menos todos os meus são ¬¬)

Enquanto isso Tomoyo e Mike estavam na praia. O coração de ambos estava disparado, aquilo era emoção demais para um único dia.

Essa foi por pouco. -Suspirou Mike aliviado.

É verdade, mas agora é melhor nós irmos procurá-los.

Não demorou mto para acharem Sakura e Yamato, tiveram que andar um pequeno trecho da praia pra encontrar os dois dormindo com um sorriso na face. Yamato dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços e com o outra abraçava Sakura que dormia deitada em seu peito. Tomoyo estava mto feliz, aquela era uma cena linda, digna de uma filmagem.

Que romântico, pena que eu não estou com a minha câmera de vídeo! -Disse Tomoyo suspirando em seguida.

Nós aqui preocupados, e eles dormindo colarinhos no meio da praia.

Isso significa que eles se acertaram.

Com certeza é só olhar a expressão no rosto deles.

Yamato começou a se mexer e Sakura acabou acordando, os raios de sol foram muito incômodos para sua vista.

Nossa, já é de manhã? -Perguntou Sakura surpresa ainda sonolenta.

Sim, vcs passaram a noite toda aqui... -Explicou Mike.

Vcs estavam lindos, pena que eu não estava com a minha filmadora!

Sakura corou imediatamente, não demorou mto para que Yamato acordasse, o jovem levou um susto ao ver que já era de manhã.

Vc me deve um favorzão, por pouco o professor não descobriu que vc não estava no quarto.-Disse com as mãos atrás da cabeça, apoiando

Sakura e Yamato se entreolharam, suas faces deram uma leve corada, ambos deram um pequeno sorriso. Os dois se levantaram e tiraram a areia que estava toda grudada no corpo.

Desculpa por Ter posto vc nessa confusão, Tomoyo.

Não tem problema Sakura, a única coisa que eu lamento e não Ter te filmado enquanto dormia... -Disse a jovem desapontada.

Sakura corou ainda mais, olhou para Yamato que apenas riu. Aquela sem dúvida fora a melhor noite de sua vida, dormir nos braços de seu amado era uma experiência que guardará para a vida toda.

Vamos voltar pra pousada que eu to com fome. -Resmungou Mike.

Vcs não tomaram café? -Perguntou Yamato surpreso.

Não, nós viemos atrás de vcs, pq se o professor descobre que vcs passaram a noite fora e ainda por cima juntos ia dar uma baita de uma confusão. -Explicou Mike.

Obrigada por virem nos procurar.

Não tem problema Sakura, agora eu acho melhor nós voltarmos. -Disse Tomoyo com sua doçura habitual.

Tem razão.

Logo os quatro caminharam de volta para a pousada, Sakura e Yamato andavam de mãos dadas, não podiam estar mais felizes. Tomoyo e Mike não podiam estar mais satisfeitos pelos dois, nunca haviam visto seus amigos tão felizes.

Todos estão dormindo? -Sussurrou Yamato já dentro da pousada.

Sim, ainda é mto cedo. -Respondeu Mike.

Sr. Takany, Srta. Kinomoto que surpresa vê-los de pé tão cedo!

Quando os quatro se viraram deram de cara com o professor, foi um susto horrível. (Isso sempre acontece comigo ¬¬)

Sabe o que é, não consegui dormir mto bem... " -Explicou Sakura.

Gota Eu tb não, só consigo dormir bem na minha casa " -Disse Yamato com uma das mãos nas costas.

Sei, mas o engraçado é que eu não vi nenhum de vcs dois descerem as escadas.

Nem eu vi o senhor " -Disse Yamato.

Mas a Srta. Daidouji e o Sr. Ishida disseram que vcs estavam dormindo.

Nesse momento os quatro se entreolharam, não sabiam o que fazer, chegaram a engolir seco.

Bom, é que eu levantei depois do Mike e como não o vi na cama decidi vir procurá-lo e acabei encontrando a Sakura que estava procurando pela Tomoyo. "

Sei, então quer dizer que vcs estão saindo? -Disse o professor apontando para Mike e Tomoyo. (Que professor fofoqueiro e chato! X.X)

Nós? Não! -Disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Sei, é melhor vc dizer que não gosta mais da Kari pois enganá-la é um ato mto covarde. Pensei que vc fosse amigo da Kari, Yamato. Bom eu não vou me meter nesses romances adolescentes, até logo. -Disse o professor indo embora.

Ufa, conseguimos... -Disse Yamato aliviado.

Agora vc me deve um favor enorme! -Disse Mike que não estava mto feliz com os comentários do professor.

Bom meninos é melhor nós irmos tomar café que eu estou morrendo de fome. -Disse Sakura querendo evitar um conflito.

Eu tb... -Disse Tomoyo totalmente constrangida com os comentários do professor.

Logo os quatro foram tomar café, Nazuna e Kari chegaram meia hora depois. Todos explicaram a história para as duas, Kari estava rindo descontroladamente, principalmente dos comentários do professor. A jovem chegava a chorar e a bater na mesa de tanto rir.

Hahahahaha Tomoyo e Mike hahahahahahaha. -Disse a jovem imaginando a cena do professor falando isso.

Eu não achei nada engraçado... -Disse Mike de cara feia.

Não fica chateado comigo meu amor, mas foi mto engraçado... -Disse Kari tentando conter o riso mas sem sucesso.

Mas Kari vc acabou passando por chifruda. -Disse Nazuna que já tinha conseguido parar de rir.

Não importa hahahahahaha.

O professor se aproximou da mesa e nesse momento Kari segurou o riso ao máximo, teve ajuda do pisão que levou de Nazuna.

Bom dia a todos.

Bom dia professor. -Responderam os seis em coro.

Estão gostando do passeio?

Sim.

Espero que pense no que lhe falei senhor Ishida. -Disse o professor e em seguida indo embora.

Kari não se conteve e caiu na risada novamente, seguida por Nazuna, Yamato e por último Sakura. Tomoyo e Mike estavam mto constrangidos com aquilo tudo. Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava começando a despertar, ainda tinha mto sono pois passou boa parte da noite ouvindo o desabafo de Takato.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos teve uma surpresa assim que abriu os olhos, viu uma bandeja de café da manhã com várias guloseimas, tinha até uma rosa vermelha em um vaso único. Shaoran se levantou e encontrou um pequeno bilhete em baixo do pequeno vaso.

__

"Obrigado por Ter me salvado daqueles garotos e desculpe-me por fazer você ouvir os meus problemas.

Atenciosamente,

Takato Tashibama."

Shaoran deu um pequeno sorriso, ninguém nunca havia feito aquilo por ele. O jovem pegou a pequena rosa e olhou fixamente.

"Pena que não é uma mulher..." -Pensou Shaoran enquanto começava a tomar café.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e seus amigos já havia terminado de tomar café de rir da cara de Tomoyo e Mike. Os seis estavam na praia, Kari corria atrás de Yamato por alguma coisa que ele disse sobre ela. Nazuna e Mike corriam atrás dos dois pra evitar que Kari assassina-se o namorado de Sakura.

Tomoyo e Sakura estavam sentadas na beira, com aquela água fria porém gostosa batendo em seus pés. Tomoyo estava filmando todos os momentos de Sakura. A jovem olhava fixamente para o horizonte, sua face estava com uma expressão de felicidade única, como não tinha a mto tempo.

Sakura vc fica linda com esse sorriso! -Disse Tomoyo enquanto filmava animadamente a amiga.

Acha mesmo? -Perguntou a jovem com a face corada.

É claro, mas esse sorriso tem motivo não é?

Sim, eu disse ao Yamato que...

Que?

O amava.

Tomoyo deu um grito tão alto que todos inclusive os amigos olharam para elas, em seguida a jovem de cabelos acinzentados abraçou a amiga bem forte. Ninguém entendeu nada, todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, Kari voltou a correr atrás de Yamato e Nazuna e Mike corriam atrás deles.

Deve Ter sido lindo! Pena que eu não pude filmar essa cena! Mas o que ele disse quando vc falou que o amava?

Disse que me amava mais que tudo no mundo...

Ai que lindo, como eu queria Ter filmado essa cena tão romântica...

Foi ótimo, mas...

Vc ainda não conseguiu esquecer o Shaoran?

É, mas agora eu percebi o qto eu amo o Yamato, mas...

O Shaoran continua em seu coração?

Sim! Pensei que quando eu gostasse de verdade do Yamato eu esqueceria o Shaoran, mas agora sinto que os dois ocupam o meu coração. Não sei o que fazer, sinto que amo os dois do fundo do meu coração e só me dei conta disso agora...

Vc tem que deixar seus sentimentos te guiem, não se angustie Sakura. Vc logo encontrará uma resposta pra esse dilema.

Tem razão, obrigada Tomoyo.

Logo Kari desistiu de correr atrás de Yamato e se sentou pra descansar, o mesmo fizeram Mike, Nazuna e Yamato que se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Tomoyo não perdia um momento, filmava absolutamente tudo.

Vamos entrar um pouco na água, está mto calor! -Disse Kari se abanando.

Vamos sim. -Disse Mike se levantando. -Vamos pessoal.

Vamos? -Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.

Sim. -Disse Sakura se levantando - Vamos Tomoyo?

Vou ficara aqui pra poder te filmar.

Tem certeza?

Sim.

E vc Nazuna?

Vou ficar aqui com a Tomoyo. -Disse Nazuna sorrindo.

Logo os amigos foram nadar, Nazuna estranhou pois sabia que a filmadora de Tomoyo era a prova d' água. Sabia que tinha um outro motivo para Tomoyo não entrar na água. Nazuna decidiu não falar nada, imagina o motivo porém ficou apenas observando os amigos...

Sakura está mto feliz não é Tomoyo?

Sim, é um dos melhores momentos da vida dela. -Disse a jovem enquanto filmava Sakura se divertindo com o namorado que tb estava mto feliz.

Enquanto isso Shaoran já havia terminado de tomar café, tomou um banho e desceu as escadas encontrou Sayo sentada à mesa com as amigas.

Bom dia Shaoran, dormiu bem?

Sim.

Ótimo, venha tomar café com a gente. -Disse a jovem segurando a mão do namorado.

Eu já tomei café...

Já? Então me faz companhia...

Eu quero ir até a praia, a gente se fala depois. -Disse Shaoran indo embora.

Ei Shaoran espera!

Já era tarde, o jovem já tinha ido embora, é lógico que tinha ouvido Sayo mas fingiu que não. A jovem de cabelos loiros ficou fula da vida, pode ouvir um par de risadas já conhecidas por ela.

Do que vcs duas estão rindo?

Parece que vc está perdendo o toque Sayo... -Implicou Sora com um sorriso malicioso na face.

Não seja idiota, eu nunca perco e essa não vai ser a primeira vez. Eu só estou dando um espaço pra ele, esperem pra ver...

" Eu não vou perder pra aquela idiota..."

Enquanto isso Shaoran caminhava pela areia, a brisa insistia em bagunçar seus cabelos castanhos. Aquele mar azul faz com que qualquer um esqueça seus problemas.

Shaoran caminhava serenamente pela areia, estava bem afastado da água, simplesmente perdido em seus pensamentos, quando avistou Sakura. O jovem de cabelos castanhos ficou observando a jovem se divertindo na água. Como era bonita, seu olhos, seu sorriso seus lábios...

Viu Tomoyo filmando Sakura animadamente, apesar do tempo Ter passado pouca coisa havia mudado entre as duas. Shaoran estava com um sorriso na face, até que uma cena fez com que a expressão de sua face mudasse completamente. Yamato abraçou Sakura por trás e a beijou e ela retribuiu...

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Shaoran saísse de cabeça baixa dali, evitava ao máximo chorar. Prometeu pra si mesmo que não choraria, pois se o fizesse estaria afirmando que perdera Sakura para sempre. Quando a jovem se deu conta, viu Shaoran andando de cabeça baixa, bem longe dali.

"Shaoran..."

Sakura parou por um instante, a expressão de sua face mudou, Tomoyo virou para ver a direção em que amiga olhava e avistou Shaoran quase sumindo de vista. Os olhos verdes de Sakura encontraram os azuis de Tomoyo que fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça.

Nazuna observava tudo em silêncio, não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo. Sakura estava parada, olhando para a direção que Shaoran havia ido. Um monte de pensamentos invadiram sua mente.

EI SAKURA ACORDA! -Berrou Kari enquanto jogava água na cara da amiga.

Hã? O que houve?

Vc está no mundo da lua!

Desculpa... -Disse a jovem saindo da água.

Aonde vc vai? -Perguntou Kari sem entender.

Eu estou um pouco tonta...-Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Sakura olhou Yamato que estava bem sério, sua expressão havia mudado da água para o vinho, com certeza ele havia visto Shaoran e sabia que ele era o real motivo para sua "tontura". O jovem tb caminhou em direção a beira, em silêncio.

Ei Yamato vc vai sair tb? -Perguntou Mike levantando uma sobrancelha.

Sim, eu estou um pouco enjoado, engoli mta água. -Disse o jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

Se vc diz...

Yamato caminhou até a beira da água, ia continuar a andar mas Sakura parou na sua frente, olhando fundo em seus olhos safira.

Yamato, o que eu te disse ontem não é mentira, mas...

Eu entendo, não se preocupe. -Disse o jovem dando um beijo na face de Sakura - Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Depois disso, Yamato saiu andando em direção a pousada, a direção oposta a de Shaoran. Era assim que Sakura se sentia, tinha dois caminhos totalmente opostos para escolher e sabia que seria uma escolha definitiva. Se fizer a errada sabe que se arrependerá pelo resto da vida...

Enquanto isso, Shaoran caminhava sem rumo pela praia. Sua mente estava sendo bombardeada por pensamentos ruins, pessimistas e acima de tudo tristes...

O jovem estava mto confuso, sua mente estava totalmente desordenada. Nem notara a garota mais velha que assobiou quando ele passou na frente dela. Shaoran estava sem saber o que fazer, não sabia se deveria lutar por Sakura se deveria se resignar, tudo era mto confuso. Um sofrimento imensurável havia tomado conta do coração do jovem que caminhava se rumo pela praia.

Shaoran se surpreendeu ao ver Takato sentando bem na beira do mar, olhando fixamente para aquela imensidão azul, tb parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos. A brisa do mar bagunçava os longos cabelos ruivos, porém o jovem não parecia se importar com isso. O jovem de cabelos castanhos ficou em pé ao lado de Takato, que não demorou para perceber a presença do amigo.

Oi Shaoran como vc está? -Perguntou Takato sorrindo.

Não deveria ser eu que devia perguntar isso a você? -Perguntou Shaoran que olhava fixamente para o horizonte.

Eu estou mto bem. -Disse o jovem ainda sorrindo.

Pq vc fez...

O seu café? Uma maneira de te agradecer pelo apoio que me deu ontem.

Como vc...

Não importa, não quer se sentar? Vc já deve estar cansado de ficar de pé.

Shaoran se sentou ao lado de Takato que voltou a olhar o horizonte juntamente com Shaoran.

O dia está lindo não é? -Perguntou Takato enquanto sentia seus pés serem molhados pela água do mar.

Sim.

Apesar desse dia tão bonito, vc não consegue esquecer seus problemas, não é?

Como vc sabe? -Perguntou Shaoran surpreso e se virando para Takato.

Nesse instante os olhos castanhos de Shaoran encontraram os acizentados de Takato.

Está estampado na sua testa. Além disso, os problemas do coração são impossíveis de se esconder.

Shaoran abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, Takato tb não falou mais nada. Um silêncio pairou no ar por alguns instantes, só era possível ouvir o barulho das ondas do mar.

É aquela menina não é? A Sakura...

Sim.

Pq vc não fala com ela? Afinal vcs são da mesma sala não são?

Sim, mas não é fácil...

Mas quem disse que era? Se vc gosta mesmo dela tem que lutar para conquistá-la, mas não vai ser namorando com outra garota que vc vai conseguir...

Mas ela tb está namorando...

Mas não é vc que gosta dela? Como ela vai acreditar que vc se apaixonou por ela se está com outra?

Tem razão, mas acho que ela gosta mto do namorado dela...

Isso não importa, mostre a todos o qto o seu sentimento é forte, prove pra ela e pra todos que vc é a pessoa certa para estar ao lado dela. Mostre ao mundo o que sente o que sente por ela. Se ficar se remoendo pelos cantos ela nunca vai perceber, vc precisa dizer a ela. Existem vários tipos de sentimentos mas muitos tem quer ser transformados em palavras para que nos entendam.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Shaoran se lembrar da conversa que teve com Tomoyo a cinco anos atrás, antes de se declarar para Sakura. Shaoran acabou rindo da estranha coincidência e Takato ficou sem entender nada.

Pq vc está rindo?

Por nada, é que falar com vc me fez lembrar de uma amiga que me disse exatamente a mesma coisa a um tempo atrás.

Foi?

Sim.

Então, mais um motivo para vc me ouvir, se uma amiga sua lhe disse a mesma coisa, ela deve Ter sentido a mesma coisa que eu.

O que ?

Que vc e a Sakura foram feitos um para o outro.

Acha mesmo?

Claro!

Nesse instante, Shaoran sentiu seu coração sendo preenchido por sentimentos de esperança e otimismo. Isso tudo graças a Takato que estava lhe dando forças para lutar.

Enquanto isso Yamato estava no quarto, mas precisamente na varanda.

"Me sinto impotente nas mãos dessa menina. Ela tem todo o controle sobre mim e meus sentimentos..."

Yamato estava inconformado consigo mesmo, não entendia como aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. O jovem saiu da varanda e se jogou na cama, pela primeira vez em mto tempo estava confuso sobre o que fazer.  
"Perdi o controle dos meus sentimentos, acabei me deixando levar... Eu realmente amo a Sakura..." -Pensou o jovem e logo depois enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava sentada na areia junto com Nazuna e Tomoyo, Mike e Kari ainda estavam na água. A jovem estava preocupada com Yamato, havia acabado de resolver um conflito, não queria iniciar outro. Havia acabado de Ter certeza de seu amor por ele e não queria decepcioná-lo. Ao mesmo tempo estava preocupada com Shaoran, ainda não havia tido a chance de esclarecer tudo com ele e isso parecia cada vez mais difícil.

Nazuna e Tomoyo estavam em silêncio, Tomoyo pq sabia o motivo de Sakura estar daquele jeito e Nazuna pq estava tentando desvendar o pq daquela situação tão estranha. Logo as três avistaram Mike e Kari se aproximando delas.

O Yamato ainda não voltou? -Perguntou Kari.

Ainda não... -Respondeu Tomoyo.

Não se preocupe Kari, vc sabe como ele é. Ele necessita de alguns momentos sozinho. -Disse Mike.

É verdade, mas ele tá mto estranho ultimamente. Bom melhor deixar pra lá, mas eu queria ir tanto na cachoeira que ele e a Sakura foram ontem! O que vc acha Sakura?

-SAKURA! -Berrou Kari.

Vou procurá-lo... -Disse a jovem em tom baixo.

Procurar quem? -Perguntou Kari sem entender;

Eu já volto, vou achar o Yamato! -Disse Sakura que já havia se levantado e corrido dali.

EI SAKURA ESPERA! -Berrou Kari mas já era tarde - O que será que deu nela?

Yamato estava no banho, perdido em seus pensamentos, a água caía direto em sua cabeça abaixada. O jovem estava sem saber o que fazer, se sentia impotente, tentava organizar suas idéias mas não conseguia. Só saiu do banho pois ouviu batidas insistentes na porta.  
"Deve ser o Mike avisando que esqueceu a chave de novo." -Pensou Yamato enquanto procurava uma toalha.

JÁ VAI! -Berrou o jovem - Mas cadê essa toalha? Vou usar essa mesmo... -Disse Yamato enquanto se enrolava na toalha de rosto.

Yamato saiu do banheiro e avistou a chave de Mike em cima do criado mudo.

Depois o tapado sou eu! -Disse Yamato abrindo a porta sem ver quem estava ali.

Quando abriu os olhos teve uma surpresa: era Sakura com a face completamente vermelha. Yamato se surpreendeu e corou instantaneamente.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura? -Perguntou o jovem ainda mto sem graça.

Não, eu só quero conversar com vc... -Disse a jovem com a face vermelha. -Posso entrar?

Pode, claro. -Disse Yamato saindo da frente, deixando Sakura entrar e em seguida fechando a porta.

A jovem estava com o coração a mil, além de um constrangimento fora de série. Afinal, Yamato estava encharcado, enrolado em uma mini toalha branca, vê-lo daquele jeito fazia com que sentisse sensações que nunca havia sentido.

Um silêncio pairava no ar, os dois tinha mto o que dizer mas não sabiam como. Sakura estava sentado na cama, mexendo no cabelo, enquanto Yamato estava encostado na parede, olhando pro teto. Ambos sem saber o que dizer ao certo...

Yamato, eu...

Sakura decidira falar, não queria perdê-lo por nada nesse mundo, ia esclarecer aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Aquilo estava se alastrando mto, estava misturando vários sentimentos de pessoas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. A única coisa que tinha certeza pelo menos naquele momento é que não queria perder Yamato.

Eu queria te dizer que eu não posso negar a minha história com Shaoran, mas eu não quero te perder. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te amava, eu te amo mto, mas eu preciso esclarecer essa situação com o Shaoran. Está tudo mto confuso na minha cabeça, meu coração está dividido e eu me sinto perdida...

O silêncio reinou novamente, Sakura estava insegura se havia falado demais, Yamato nada havia dito. O jovem se sentou ao lado da namorada, levantou suavemente a sua face pelo queixo e olhou bem fundo nos olhos cor de esmeralda da jovem e depois a beijou na testa.

Eu entendo e vou respeitar a sua situação. Me desculpe por Ter saído daquele jeito, só que é difícil pra mim, mtas coisas passam pela minha cabeça nesse momento, mtos desses sentimentos são tão novos pra mim qto são pra vc. Me desculpe, eu quero ficar com vc pra sempre...

Sakura sorriu, ouvir aquilo era justo o que ela precisava. Os olhos de Yamato voltaram a brilhar como duas safiras, bonitos e sedutores...

A face dos dois se aproximou e eles se beijaram, um beijo terno para selar aquela reconciliação. Yamato deitou a namorada gentilmente na cama e reclinou-se sobre ela. Yamato começou a beijar o pescoço da namorada, Sakura acariciava as costas do namorado, quando ia remover a toalha ambos ouviram batidas insistentes na porta, o que quebrou totalmente o clima. Yamato se levantou e ajeitou a pequena toalha e foi abrir a porta, enquanto Sakura estava apoiada sobre os cotovelos na cama.

Yamato abriu a porta e deu de cara com Mike...

Esqueci a minha chave. Eu queria... Pq vc tá de toalha? Ainda por cima a de rosto!

Mike avistou Sakura deitada na cama, apoiada sobre os cotovelos, com a face mais vermelha que o vermelho. Nesse instante Mike sacou o que estava acontecendo e ficou mto sem graça.

Desculpa eu só vim pegar a minha é... Deixa pra lá... -Disse o rapaz mto sem graça. -Até logo.

Tchau.

Yamato fechou a porta e deu um suspiro, ele e Sakura se olharam e ficaram completamente vermelhos, mas do que antes. Aquilo sim, era uma situação constrangedora, nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer.

Er, eu acho melhor eu me vestir. Eu já volto. -Disse Yamato pegando a sunga e uma blusa e indo para o banheiro.

Sakura se sentou na cama, pôs as mãos nos lábios e pensou:  
" O que teria acontecido se o Mike não tivesse aparecido?" -Pensou a jovem que em seguida começou a balançar a cabeça pra esquecer o que acabara de imaginar.

Enquanto isso, Mike já estava almoçando com as amigas, explicou o que tinha acontecido e as três ficaram perplexas e mto curiosas.

Vc acha que eles...

Não sei Kari, só sei que foi mto constrangedor chegar justo naquele momento.

Não tinha como vc saber. -Disse Tomoyo.

É verdade mas me diga uma coisa, a Sakura ainda estava vestida? -Perguntou Nazuna.

Sim.

Então vc chegou antes, Mike.

É verdade, melhor chegar antes que...

Sakura, Yamato nós procuramos vc por toda parte! -Disse Nazuna enquanto pisava no pé de Kari.

Tá td bem Kari? -Perguntou Sakura que via as caretas que a amiga estava fazendo.

" Melhor vcs almoçarem... -Disse Nazuna.

É verdade eu to morrendo de fome. -Disse Sakura.

Eu tb, estou um tempão sem comer.

Nesse instante Mike cuspiu o suco que bebia na cara de Kari, que ficou toda ensopada. Sakura e Yamato se entreolharam sem entender, mas Nazuna e Tomoyo entenderam perfeitamente. Mike estava engasgado, Nazuna deu um tapa nas costas do rapaz, enquanto Kari secava o rosto com um guardanapo.

Tá td bem com vcs? -Perguntou Yamato levantando uma sobrancelha.

Gotona Sim """""" -Responderam os quatro em coro.

Bom vamos almoçar Sakura?

Sim.

Logo os dois saíram dali de mãos dadas. Os amigos suspiraram aliviados.

Nazuna se vc continuar pisando no meu pé desse jeito vai acabar quebrando!- Reclamou Kari que terminava de secar o rosto.

Pelo menos nós conseguimos mudar de assunto a tempo. -Disse Tomoyo aliviada.

Desculpa por Ter cuspido em vc meu amor... -Disse Mike ajudando a secar a face de Kari com um guardanapo? (Tb ia secar com o que? ¬¬)

Td bem, pior que isso, só os pisões da Nazuna...

Ninguém mandou vc ser lesada.

Enquanto isso Shaoran ainda estava na praia com Takato. O jovem de cabelos castanhos continuava sentado na beira, mas Takato estava se molhando mais no fundo. Shaoran observava Takato, estava intrigado com aquele garoto que mais parecia uma garota.

Takato tinha um sorriso mto doce na face, tinha todos os trejeitos femininos. Aquele sorriso lembrava mto o de Sakura. De repente Shaoran foi atingido por uma enxurrada de água e quando olhou viu Takato sorrindo.

Entra, á água tá ótima!

Shaoran acabou entrando e encharcando Takato tb. A uma pequena distância Sayo observava tudo com as amigas. A jovem de cabelos loiros estava vermelha de ódio.

Parece que seu namorado vai trocar de time! -Implicou Sora.

Ele pode achar que o veado é mulher... -Implicou Nyoko.

Poxa Sayo, ser trocada por uma bicha daquelas é demais. -Disse Sora rindo.

Chega vcs duas! O Shaoran é meu e não vou deixar que nenhum aprendiz de travesti tire-o de mim! -Disse Sayo revoltada.

Talvez ele na verdade goste que o façam... -Implicou Sora e em seguida caindo na gargalhada juntamente com Nyoko.

Chega, eu vou lá!

Sayo saiu andando feito um furacão, foi na direção de Shaoran e Takato que logo perceberam um par de olhos dourados furiosos.

SHAORAN VENHA ATÉ AQUI!

Takato olhou para Shaoran e fez um sinal para que ele fosse para poder evitar problemas.

O que vc quer? -Perguntou Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos.

O que eu quero? Vc fica andando com esse viado, o que acha que as pessoas vão pensar a seu respeito?

Nesse instante Shaoran olhou para Takato que estava de cabeça baixa. Aquilo enfureceu Shaoran.

-ESCUTA AQUI! O TAKATO É MEU AMIGO! NÃO ME IMPORTA A OPÇÃO DELE! ALÉM DISSO O QUE OS OUTROS PENSAM NÃO ME IMPORTA!

EU SOU SUA NAMORADA E ESTOU PREOCUPADA COM VC!

ENTÃO NÃO SE PREOCUPE, SÓ ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Sayo saiu toda emburrada dali, junto com Sora e Nyoko que seguravam os risos. Takato ainda estava de cabeça baixa e Shaoran não sabia como concertar aquilo.

Takato eu...

Ela tem razão Shaoran, o que as pessoas vão pensar de vc por estar andando comigo?

Isso não me importa Takato, eu não menti quando disse que não me importava com o que os outros pensam. Vc tem me ajudado mto nesses dois dias, mto mais do que mta gente já fez.

Takato levantou a cabeça e deu um largo sorriso como a mto tempo não dava.

Eu to com fome, o que acha de irmos almoçar? -Perguntou Shaoran sorrindo.

Por mim td bem.

Logo os dois andaram direção a pousada para almoçarem. Enquanto isso Sakura e seus amigos já haviam terminado de almoçar a bastante tempo, decidiram ir a cachoeira que Sakura e Yamato haviam ido no dia anterior. Todos estavam esgotados, era uma longa caminhada mas que valeu a pena quando chegaram.

É linda! -Exclamou Kari impressionada com a vista.

É mesmo... -Disse Nazuna admirada com tanta beleza.

É mto bonita, mas o melhor vai ser que eu vou poder filmar a Sakura nessa cachoeira tão linda! -Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

Gota Tomoyo...

Quando eu editar essa fita vou chamar de "As férias encantadoras de Sakura" -Disse Tomoyo enquanto filmava amiga que estava vermelha de vergonha.

Yamato apenas sorria, achava a amizade de Sakura e Tomoyo mto bonita. Enquanto isso, Nazuna, Kari e Mike já haviam entrado.

Ei vcs três! Vão ficar ai de moleza? Entrem logo! -Disse Mike jogando água nos amigos.

Há vamos. Vc vem Tomoyo? -Perguntou Sakura.

É claro, não vou perder a chance de te filmar ainda mais em um lugar tão lindo qto esse!

Os três entraram dentro d'água, os amigos passaram a tarde toda na cachoeira, Tomoyo não parou de filmar um minuto sequer. Quando chegaram a pousada tinha acabado de anoitecer. Não podiam ficar mais, pois naquela noite mesmo iriam embora. Todos estavam se arrumando para jantar. Tomoyo ajudava Sakura a se vestir que como sempre estava enrolada com os zíperes. Nazuna estava pronta e Kari estava terminado de se vestir. Yamato estava tomando banho e Mike já estava pronto, esperava o amigo encostado na pia do banheiro.

Yamato...

Sim?

Eu não tive a chance de pedir desculpas por Ter atrapalhado o seu momento com a Sakura. -Diz o rapaz mto sem jeito.

Não se preocupe, não tinha acontecido nada e quer saber? Foi melhor assim. -Disse o rapaz desligando o chuveiro.

Até que eu gostei desses dois dias aqui, foi mto divertido.

É, eu tb achei. -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Yamato não demorou para se vestir, ambos desceram para encontrar as amigas. Ninguém estava vestido a rigor, apenas com roupas mais arrumadas que as de praia. Os seis se encontraram para jantar, conversavam bastantes sobre essas férias, que apesar de curtas foram excelentes. Conversavam desconfiadamente até que Sakura avistou dos microfones para karaokê e teve uma idéia...

Gente o que acham de Karaokê?

Eu to fora, só sei tocar guitarra. -Disse Mike.

A minha voz é horrível. -Disse Nazuna dispensando.

Eu não fui feita pra isso. -Disse Kari.

Eu tb não, mas o que acham de ir a Tomoyo com o Yamato?

Eu acho uma ótima idéia! -Disse Nazuna sorrindo.

Cantar é uma das poucas coisas que o Yamato sabe fazer direito. -Implicou Kari.

Eu acho uma ótima idéia. -Concordou Mike.

O que vcs dois acham? -Perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

Tomoyo e Yamato se entreolharam e concordaram ambos foram até o pequeno palco e pensavam na música que iriam cantar.

O que acha de Catch You Me, Tomoyo?

Por mim td bem.

Tomoyo e Yamato se apresentaram ao público e o jovem de cabelos castanhos claro sussurrou o nome da música para os músicos que começaram a acompanhar os dois. Eram duas vozes bem diferentes mas que se harmonizaram perfeitamente. Todos estavam adorando, transmitia mto romantismo e alegria, sem dúvida as vozes eram lindas.

Sayo e as amigas observavam atentamente Tomoyo e Yamato, não queriam admitir mas eles cantavam mto bem.

Pelo menos eles sabem fazer alguma coisa, ao contrário da inútil da Sakura. -Disse Sayo rindo.

Até que ele e a Tomoyo formam um casal bonito. Melhor que com a Sakura. -Disse Nyoko.

É verdade, ambos são cantores, responsáveis, educados, bonitos e inteligentes. Ao contrário da "santinha" da Sakura... -Disse Sora.

É verdade, imagine se os dois começassem a namorar escondido e depois a tonta da Sakura descobrisse? -Disse Sayo imaginando a cena.

Ela ia ficar arrasada... -Diz Sora rindo.

Tem alguma idéia Sayo? -Perguntou Nyoko curiosa.

Talvez... -Respondeu a jovem com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso Shaoran e Takato estavam no quarto terminando de arrumar as malas. Podia se ouvir o som das ondas do mar se misturando com o dueto de vozes que formavam uma melodia extremamente agradável. Shaoran já havia identificado uma das vozes como a de Tomoyo e a outra era desconhecida para ele. Takato estava maravilhado com a bela canção que ouvia, foi para a varanda para ouvir as vozes misturadas com o som do mar.

O céu estava todo estrelado e a lua resplandecia no céu, Takato sentia a deliciosa brisa do mar em seu rosto e seus cabelos que ele punha atrás da orelha. Shaoran terminava de arrumar a mala, estava sentado na cama, admirando aquele menino tão diferente. Ainda era possível ouvir a canção de Yamato e Tomoyo.

Essa noite está tão bonita... -Disse Takato para si mesmo.

Está mesmo. -Disse Shaoran parando ao lado do rapaz.

Takato corou ao ver o jovem moreno parado ao seu lado. Aquele ambiente era maravilhoso. Shaoran olhava fixamente para o mar junto com Takato.

Sabe, quando eu vim para essa excursão, pensei que seria horrível.. -Disse Shaoran sem desviar o olhar - Mas vc mudou isso, me ajudou mto. Agora sei que tenho que lutar pela minha felicidade invés de esperá-la.

Takato se virou para Shaoran que olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Shaoran estendeu a mão e sorriu...

Amigos?

Takato estava emocionando, sua face estava completamente corada. Ninguém além de Seya havia sido tão gentil com ele. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dele.

Amigos. -Disse enquanto apertava a mão de Shaoran.

"Pena que não é uma garota..."-Pensou Shaoran.

**__**

EU SÓ QUERO   
E ESPERO  
TER PRA SEMPRE

VOCÊ JUNTO A MIM   
NÃO ME ATREVO   
TENHO MEDO  
DE DIZER QUE TE AMO QUE TE QUERO ASSIM   
PORQUE,   
PORQUE   
QUERO VIVER CONTIGO A VIDA INTEIRA   
TE DAREI MEU AMOR   
COM VOCE EU QUERO VOAR...   
**NOS TEUS BRAÇOS QUERO VIVER PARA SEMPRE  
SÓ TE DANDO MEU CARINHO**   
**_PARA NÓS PODE ATE PARAR O TEMPO  
TUDO EU FAREI, NÃO TE DEIXAREI   
TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO AMOR  
QUERO TEU CALOR!!!_**

Naquela noite mesmo todos os alunos embarcaram nos ônibus e voltaram para casa. Aqueles dois dias foram maravilhosos, aconteceram coisas ruins, mas não foram capazes de sobrepujar as coisas boas. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, o baile de primavera trará mtas alegrias, mas tb mtas mágoas...

**__**

Continua...

Eita epi comprido! Em dois dias pode acontecer mta coisa, como de fato aconteceu.... Eu quis por tudo de uma vez, pois eu acho um saco fic fragmentada! Se vcs não pensam assim, não me matem hahahahahahahaah

Bom esse foi um epi, digamos um tanto confuso... Mas quem já amou alguém e se decepcionou ou que não é correspondido sabe que o amor é realmente confuso e repetitivo.

Fatalmente todo mundo passa por isso pelo menos uma vez na vida!

Peço que opinem sobre a fic que nas minhas contas acho que tem mais 7 capítulos apenas.

As reviews são mto importantes pra mim, pra criticar, sugerir enfim. Decidi encerrar a fic com o Shaoran pois recebi reviews dizendo que ele aparecia pouco e realmente era verdade e eu não tinha nem me ligado. A medida que vcs vão comentando eu vou melhorando a fic, pq depois que eu termino eu não mexo mais por mais absurda que esteja eu não mexo mais. O fim de uma fic é o fim de uma fic, e não adianta o papa pedir que eu não mudo. (Eu não sou teimoso não, é imaginação sua...)

Bom sugiram antes que eu termineeeeeeeeeee, essa fic pode ser minha mas tem um pokinho de cada leitor que lê, critica, sugere, elogia enfim que comenta. Por isso os comentários são tão importantes.

**__**

Bom eu não vou mais enrolar, queria agradecer à : Sakura Li, miaka, Anna Martins, Alexiel (Nathy), **_MeRRy-aNNe_****_, kiriniLi! Brigadaum pelas reviews! Elas me ajudammmm a escreverrrrrrrr cada vez melhor! Mto obrigadu, de coração!_**


	25. Um Baile Muito Especial

Titulo: Um baile muito especial

O sol tinha acabado de se por, Sakura se arrumava para o baile. Estava muito ansiosa, aquela havia sido um dia muito agitado. Não sabia o que vestir, o que fazer, nunca havia ido a um baile antes. Chegou da viagem ainda estava amanhecendo, havia sido uma excursão maravilhosa. Experimentara sensações nunca sentidas antes, seu relacionamento com Yamato estava melhor do que nunca. O jovem a acompanhou até a casa onde Touya esperava a jovem e como sempre cheio de ciúmes e de caras e bocas para Yamato.

A jovem ficou super feliz e também muito surpresa ao ver que seu pai estava em casa, sem dúvida chegou a hora de contar. Conversou com Yamato, havia chegado a hora de contar que eles estavam namorando, e o jovem de olhos safira concordou. Sakura estava muito nervosa, pois não sabia a reação que seu irmão e principalmente que seu pai teria.

A campainha tocou na casa dos Kinomoto e Sakura saiu apressada do quarto, deixando quero no vácuo.

Eu atendo! -Disse Yukito indo em direção a porta, já que Fujitaka e Touya estavam fazendo o jantar.

Deixa que eu atendo Yukito... -Disse a jovem do alto da escada.

Quando Yukito se virou, ficou de queixo caído. Sakura estava parecendo uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fada, a jovem estava um pouco bronzeada devido a viagem, usava um vestido de baile de alças finas azul-marinho com alguns babados em azul celeste, colado em cima e rodado embaixo. Usava sapatos de salto alto que a deixava mais alta do que os 1,73 que já tinha o sapato era da mesma cor do vestido, usava luvas longas que se moldava perfeitamente aos braços da jovem parecendo uma segunda pele, o comprimento era até um palmo abaixo do ombro e de cor azul escuro. Brincos em formato de losangos alongados de cor azul celeste. Seu longo cabelo castanho cor de mel estava solto e sua franja estava perfeitamente arrumada, no rosto apenas um leve batom rosa e por onde passava deixava o maravilhoso cheiro do perfume de flor de cerejeira que usava.

A jovem desceu as escadas em direção a porta. Yukito já havia se "recuperado" e agora apenas sorria e por sua mente passavam as lembranças de cinco anos atrás de quando Sakura ainda era uma garotinha.

"Como o tempo passa..." -Pensou o jovem sorrindo atrás de Sakura.

A jovem abriu a porta e deu de cara com Yamato que também ficou boquiaberto com a aparência de Sakura...

Oi, pode entrar... -Disse a jovem abrindo a porta.

Você está linda, Sakura... -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

O jovem tinha 1,85 de altura, não havia o menor sinal de bronzeado apesar da viagem que fizeram, continua branco como um papel, vestia um tradicional smoking preto, sapatos marrons engraxados, o cabelo estava com gel e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente por trás daquelas lentes grossas dos óculos. Era um rapaz muito vistoso, pois além de alto tinha um físico definido e um sorriso lindo. Yamato entrou e deu de cara com Yukito que sorriu pro jovem e vice-versa.

Boa noite... -Disse Yamato cordialmente.

Boa noite... -Disse Yukito de seu jeito habitual.

Sakura estava muito nervosa, não conseguia sequer imaginar a reação que seu pai e seu irmão teriam. Yukito notou o nervosismo da jovem e logo deduziu o porque de tanta preocupação.

É hoje não é? -Perguntou Yukito sorrindo.

Sim... -Respondeu a jovem muito preocupada.

De repente Yamato segurou firme a mão de Sakura e olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda.

Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. -Disse o jovem sorrindo e acariciando a face da namorada -Vamos?

Sim. -Disse Sakura segurando firme a mão do namorando e puxando-o para a cozinha.

Yukito apenas acompanhou os dois, estava muito feliz por Sakura. Apesar de estar nervosa, ele nunca havia visto a jovem tão feliz. Yamato era realmente muito especial para ela. O jovem de cabelos acinzentados tinha certeza que o jovem amava Sakura com todas as forças e com certeza Touya já havia percebido, porém não falou nada, mas demostrou com seu ciúmes quase que doentio.

Papai, Touya...

Quando os dois se viraram tiveram a mesma reação que Yukito, nunca haviam visto Sakura tão bem arrumada, não parecia mais uma menina e sim uma mulher de verdade. A única coisa que permanecia igual era seu olhar de menina que agora estava mais pra menina nervosa. A jovem estava muito insegura, mas Yamato segurava firme na mão da namorada, dando-lhe toda a segurança necessária.

Papai eu queria te apresentar o Yamato...

O pai de Sakura agiu de sua maneira habitual, sorriu e cumprimentou o jovem.

Muito prazer Yamato, eu sou Fujitaka Kinomoto.

O prazer é meu senhor Kinomoto. -Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Touya não estava gostando nada daquilo, estava com uma sensação muito esquisita. O senso de perigo estava bem alerta.

"Esse sorriso..."

No mesmo instante a imagem de Suzuny veio a sua mente.

"É exatamente o mesmo sorriso daquela garota. Tem algo muito estranho aqui..."

Touya fitou Yukito com um olhar bastante sério, mas o jovem estavam bastante sereno, em seguida fitou Yamato de uma maneira sutil. Tinha algo de muito errado ali, aqueles olhos azuis tinham algo de estranho, algo perigoso, algo mau...

Papai o Yamato é...

Sakura apertou a mão do jovem o máximo que pode.

Papai o Yamato é meu namorado.

Nesse instante Touya se engasgou com o suco que bebia, não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Fujitaka se surpreendeu, o silêncio reinou no ambiente. O coração de Sakura estava disparado, enquanto Yamato não dava sinais de preocupação, porém estava com uma expressão séria na face.

Depois que caiu a ficha do que havia sido dito, Fujitaka apesar de surpreso, sorriu e disse:

Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

Sakura suspirou aliviada, era como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas. Touya apenas encarou Yamato de uma maneira nada sutil, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

Acho melhor vocês irem, se não vão chegar atrasados no baile. -Disse Fujitaka sorrindo.

Tem razão, obrigada papai! -Disse Sakura muito feliz.

Yamato... -Chamou o pai de Sakura.

Sim?

Cuide bem da minha filha...

Pode deixar...

Vão, divirtam-se. -Disse o pai da jovem sorrindo.

Tchauzinho. -Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Até logo, foi um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Kinomoto.

Digo o mesmo Yamato, se cuidem.

Imediatamente Sakura e Yamato deixaram a cozinha e foram para a limosine. Ambos já estavam fora da casa e Sakura deu um suspiro de alívio.

Ufa, ainda bem que deu tudo certo...

Eu disse que daria meu anjo. -Disse o jovem sorrindo e abrindo a porta para sua amada.

Você está linda Sakura! -Disse Tomoyo já filmando a amiga.

Tomoyo tinha 1,75 de altura, usava um lindo vestido de baile amarelo de alças finas com diversos detalhes em branco, era colado em cima e rodado embaixo, semelhante ao de Sakura. Usava sandálias de salto fino da mesma cor do vestido, seu cabelo estava solto e perfeitamente arrumado, nas pontas, alguns cachinhos. Usava apenas um anel de ouro e um par de brincos do mesmo material no formato de corações. Usava um perfume francês maravilhoso, a maquiagem estava no ponto certo, apenas um pouco de blush, um leve batom rosa e sombra amarela bem clara.

Vocês demoraram muito! -Reclamou Kari que já não agüentava mais esperar.

Kari tinha 1,77 de altura, usava um vestido vinho de alças finas com um decote ousado que lhe caia como uma luva era totalmente colado no corpo indo até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Sem dúvida era um vestido muito provocante, mas Kari estava realmente linda. Seu cabelo preto e curto estava cheio de cachos feitos com perfeição, na face uma maquiagem que a deixava ainda mais bonita, um batom vermelho que realçava seus finos lábios, um pouco de pó de arroz e um perfume de rosas maravilhoso. Usava sapatos de salto alto vermelhos, brincos de ouro com um formato circular.

Eles estavam resolvendo um problema sério, Kari. -Disse Mike que estava sentado ao lado da namorada.

Mike tinha 1,83 de altura, usava um smoking preto com gravata borboleta , sapatos marrons muito bem engraxados, o gel mantinha o cabelo rebelde em seu devido lugar, também estava muito bonito, ele e Kari formavam um casal perfeito.

Foi tudo bem? -Perguntou Nazuna que estava sentada ao lado de Tomoyo.

Nazuna tinha 1,80 de altura, usava um vestido tomara-que-caia num tom lilás com um grande laço atrás, na cintura. Era um vestido comprido com vários detalhes em roxo, usava sandálias plataforma lilás, seu cabelo "loiro" por causa das luzes estava preso em coque, com alguns fios caindo graciosamente sobre sua face. No rosto um leve batom lilás e sombra de mesma cor, usava um par de brincos em forma de estrelas de ouro branco, exalava um perfume de flores do campo maravilhoso, estava definitivamente linda, graciosa e formosa.

Sim, meu pai aceitou e ficou muito feliz. -Disse Sakura sorrindo e olhando para Yamato.

Que bom! Como eu queria ter filmado esse momento. Deve ter sido emocionante! -Disse Tomoyo enquanto filmava a amiga . (Não importa a ocasião, ninguém separa Tomoyo de sua câmera de vídeo )

Imediatamente Sakura corou, sem dúvida havia sido um momento de muita tensão para ela, mas felizmente tudo deu certo. Agora se sentia muito melhor, antes estava angustiada, sem dúvida contar a seu pai foi a melhor coisa que fez.

Agora vamos nos divertir sem nos preocupar com nada! -Disse Kari muito feliz.

Não demorou muito para chegarem, a limosine parou em frente a uma gigantesca casa de festa devidamente decorada com luzes de diversas cores e com várias limosines de onde saiam vários casais de adolescentes. Havia um enorme tapete vermelho na porta de entrada, sem dúvida era um lugar refinado e chique. O motorista abriu a porta e todos os amigos saíram do carro, ficaram maravilhados com a beleza do lugar.

Que lindo... -Disse Sakura

É mesmo, vamos entrar? -Disse Yamato oferecendo o braço para sua amada.

Sim... -Disse a jovem segurando o braço do namorado.

Logo todos seguiram pelo tapete vermelho para entrar no clube, Sakura ficou ainda mais surpresa, haviam milhares de flores decorando todo o salão, aquele aroma era delicioso. Havia um DJ e vários casais de adolescentes dançando na pista de dança com suas roupas de gala. Havia um bufê gigantesco também decorado com flores. Além de um palco com vários instrumentos, possivelmente alguma banda contratada iria tocar ao vivo.

Foto do casal? -Perguntou um homem segurando uma câmera fotográfica profissional e apontando para um cenário onde havia um lindo arco feito todo de rosas de várias cores.

Não, foto dos amigos. -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Todos se surpreenderam, inclusive o fotógrafo, mas Yamato chamou e todos foram para perto do arco de rosas. Yamato abraçou Sakura e ao lado da jovem estavam Tomoyo e Nazuna e ao lado de Yamato estavam Kari e Mike. Apesar do flash deixar os seis cegos momentaneamente, a foto foi tirada e cinco minutos depois o fotógrafo entregou aos amigos.

Ficou ótima a não ser pelo Yamato que quase queima o filme. -Implicou Kari.

Engraçadinha.

E aí pessoal como vocês estão? -Disse Seto se aproximando juntamente com Tino.

Seto usava um tradicional smoking preto, era um rapaz muito vistoso seus 1,87 de altura chamavam a atenção, seus cabelos castanhos continuavam espetados e sem dúvida o que mais o tornava atraente eram seus olhos cor de mel, era branco como um papel mas estava muito vestido muito bem, devidamente arrumado e perfumado. Tino também estava muito bem, não tinha o físico perfeito e não era muito alto, 1,72 de altura, seu cabelo azulado teimava em ficar bagunçado, usava um pequeno brinco na orelha esquerda, tinha olhos castanhos mas o que chamava a atenção era o seu lindo sorriso. (Povo eu dei a descri deles de novo é que como eles aparecem pouco a gente acaba esquecendo, até eu esqueci u.u"olhando nos episódios anteriores tem algumas modificações microscópicas, pois esses dois vão ser muito importantes no próximo episódio)

Uau! Vocês estão realmente lindas! -Disse Tino assobiando em seguida.

Sakura e suas amigas ficaram vermelhas como tomates. Todos começaram a conversar animadamente, depois foram dançar até que Sakura avistou um certo casal adentrando o recinto. O rapaz trajava um belo smoking azul marinho, seus cabelos castanhos insistiam em ficar bagunçados, era moreno e tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, chamava bastante atenção com seus 1,82 e seu físico bastante definido. Ao seu lado estava uma jovem de 1,76 de altura que trajava um lindo vestido preto de alças, com um decote bastante ousado que realçava seus fartos seios, o traje era colado em cima e rodado embaixo, chegando a tocar o chão. Usava sapatos de salto alto pretos, além de várias jóias entre elas, brincos de diamantes, um solitário também de diamante e uma linda pusera de ouro branco com diamantes que contrastavam com seus lindos olhos dourados que tinham um brilho excepcional. Esse casal não era nada mais nada menos do que Shaoran e Sayo, acompanhados de Nyoko e Sora.

Nyoko tinha 1,73 de altura, usava um vestido rosa claro, estilo tomara-que-caia, havia feito escova em seus cabelos ruivos que agora iam até a cintura, na face uma leve sombra rosa que realçava seus olhos verdes e nos lábios carnudos um leve batom rosa, calçava um par de sapatos de sandálias de salto fino cor de rosa. Sora tinha 1,70 de altura, havia feito permanente em seus cabelos pretos, usava algumas jóias assim como Nyoko e trajava um vestido verde-musgo de alças com um baita decote, moldando-se as curvas de seu corpo, usava um par de sandálias de salto de cor verde escuro. No rosto apenas um blush para realçar suas bochechas rosadas e uma sombra verde claro que realçava seus lindos olhos amendoados.

Tomoyo dançava com Tino e Nazuna com Seto, Kari dançava com Mike e Sakura com Yamato, mas sentiu uma pontada em seu coração ao ver Sayo e Shaoran se beijando para tirar as fotos. Sakura sentiu Yamato abraça-la firme e deixar o queixo sobre seu ombro.

Nós viemos aqui para nos divertir. Você não deve se entristecer meu anjo.

Ao sentir aquela voz sedutora e aquele hálito quente no pé do seu ouvido, ficou toda arrepiada. Sakura corou instantaneamente e ao mesmo tempo se derreteu toda. Shaoran já havia avistado Sakura e Yamato dançando, ela estava realmente espetacular. Shaoran corou instantaneamente quando viu a beleza de sua amada , mas ao se dar conta que estava sendo observado pelos olhos azuis de Yamato que tinha um olhar estranho além de um sorriso de dar calafrios. Shaoran o encarou com cara de poucos amigos mas Yamato continuava com aquela expressão que dava arrepios na espinha de Shaoran.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Shaoran? -Perguntou Sayo ao ver a expressão na face do namorado.

Não...

Vamos dançar então?

Shaoran deu de ombros e logo Sayo o puxou para dançar. Nyoko e Sora ficaram dançando com dois garotos que conheceram ali. As coisas no baile estavam tranqüilas, todos pareceriam estar se divertindo na medida do possível.

Enquanto isso, em uma dimensão desconhecida, Akyta observava o baile dos amigos sentado em seu trono, através de uma insígnia de magia semelhante a de Clow que estava surgido no chão.

Divirtam-se enquanto podem.. -Disse o homem para si mesmo.

Era impossível ver a aparência de Akyta, a escuridão reinava naquele lugar que era iluminado basicamente por uma ou duas tochas, só era possível ver os longos cabelos pretos que chegavam a tocar o chão, os olhos vermelhos, as orelhas pontudas e a túnica preta e comprida que vestia. Havia paredes de pedra ao redor com vários quadros e objetos estranhos, sem dúvida aquele local se assemelhava muito com um castelo da era medieval.

Senhor Akyta? -Chamou uma voz feminina que se aproximava dali.

Diga minha querida Medusa.

Medusa estava oculta nas sombras, mas tinha que se assemelhava ao som das cobras dando muita ênfase aos s, tolo aquele que se aproximasse dela e lhe olhasse nos olhos. A única coisa possível de se ver era seus cabelos em forma de serpente se movendo na escuridão profunda.

Eu gostaria de saber senhor, o que eu devo fazer? Os Card Captors estão nos vencendo e ficam cada vez mais fortes.

A expressão indiferente de Akyta mudou para ódio, o vilão fechou a mão esquerda e deu com o punho no braço do trono, quebrando-o. Medusa se assustou, mas ficou calada. A mão de Akyta estava toda ensangüentada.

"Maldito Yushiro, você irá me pagar..." -Pensou Akyta enquanto olhava pela insígnia e via Sakura e Yamato dançando.

Depois de um tempo os amigos saíram da pista de dança e ficaram conversando. O mesmo fizeram Sayo e Shaoran, as amigas da jovem ficaram conversando com ela, enquanto Shaoran apenas ouvia ou melhor ignorava.

Eu vou tomar ponche... -Disse Shaoran

Pega um copo pra mim também. -Disse Sayo sorrindo.

Shaoran fez que sim com a cabeça e foi em direção a mesa. Ele queria mesmo era sair daquela rodinha, pensava em como Sakura estava bonita, não que Sayo não estivesse, mas as duas eram muito diferentes.

Shaoran você está derramando tudo. -Disse uma voz já conhecida.

Quando Shaoran se deu conta estava com a mão encharcada de ponche. A pessoa ao seu lado apenas riu.

Continua na lua...

Como você está, Takato? -Perguntou Shaoran dando um sorriso, o primeiro da noite.

Takato vestia um tradicional smoking preto com gravata borboleta, usava sapatos pretos e estava com seus longos cabelos ruivos perfeitamente arrumados e soltos. Apesar de ter 1,75 de altura, usar roupas masculinas e ter um comportamento masculino, suas feições femininas incluindo sua voz fina e suave, seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, sua pele branca e sensível, sua face delicada, ainda eram bastante evidentes e contrastavam com seu corpo, formando uma androginia bastante sedutora.

Estou bem e você? -Perguntou o jovem sorrindo.

Indo...

Como assim "indo"? Ainda não falou com ela?

Não...

Agora entendi porque você veio ao baile com a Sayo.

É.

Shaoran mais tempo você esperar, mais você vai sofrer. Você tem que resolver isso logo, pois senão você vai acabar perdendo a chance. Aproveite que hoje está uma noite linda.

Tem razão, obrigado Takato. -Disse Shaoran estendendo a mão.

De nada. -Disse Takato apertando a mão do amigo.

Takato, quem é esse? -Perguntou um jovem parando ao lado de Takato.

Seya, esse é Shaoran Li, meu amigo que eu conheci na excursão.

Prazer em conhecê-lo Shaoran.

Seya era um rapaz de 1,85 de altura, pele morena, um físico bastante definido, costas largas, olhos lilases, cabelo loiro liso e bagunçados, usava um brinco na orelha esquerda e tinha um olhar muito penetrante. Vestia um smoking azul petróleo muito bonito.

Shaoran esse é o Seya, o meu amigo que não quis ir a excursão comigo.

Você ainda está bravo só por que eu não quis ir? -Perguntou Seya.

Não porque graças a isso eu conheci o Shaoran. -Disse Takato sorrindo.

Seya ficou meio enciumado, mas logo recebeu um olhar de advertência de Takato. Seya estendeu a mão e repetiu mais uma vez:

É um prazer conhecê-lo Shaoran.

Digo o mesmo. -Disse Shaoran apertando a mão do jovem.

Enquanto isso, Sayo e as amigas observavam aquela conversa perto da mesa. Sayo estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, imaginava como ia ficar a reputação de Shaoran por ficar andando com um viadinho pra lá e pra cá.

O namorado do viado é lindo! -Disse Nyoko quase babando.

Que desperdício, tanto homem feio no mundo, porque um gostosão que nem esse tinha que ser viado! -Disse Sora indignada.

Mas quem disse pra vocês que ele é namorado do viadinho? -Perguntou Sayo levantando uma sobrancelha

Ah Sayo, ele tá sempre junto com esse florzinha e ninguém tem um viado como amigo... -Explicou Nyoko.

É verdade, se ele tá com aquele viado é porque tem algum interesse... -Disse Sora.

Eu tenho certeza que poderia fazê-lo mudar de lado... -Disse Sayo mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sakura estava sendo abraçada por Yamato que estava com queixo sobre o ombro da namorada, todos conversavam animadamente em um roda. Muitos adolescentes ainda dançavam enquanto outros apenas conversavam. O DJ também era um dos alunos do colegial, também vestia um smoking azul, o jovem parou a música e disse no microfone:

Bom minha gente, eu vou dar uma pausa porque eu também quero namorar um pouco! Fiquem com a banda que tá vindo por ai, até mais!

O palco foi todo iluminado, porém estava completamente vazio, com exceção dos instrumentos que já estavam lá desde o início do baile. Ninguém entendeu nada, muitos alunos começaram a reclamar. Nem os amigos estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo, olhavam fixamente ao redor e viam que as reclamações estavam ficando maiores. Se surpreenderam ao ver o diretor se aproximando juntamente com um homem que parecia ser o dono do clube.

Desculpa interromper vocês, mas será que podemos conversar?

Claro Sr. Katsura. -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Acontece que a banda que foi contratada para tocar no baile não virá e por isso eu queria pedir a vocês para.

Tocar? -Completou Mike levantando uma sobrancelha.

Sim.

Não se preocupem, vocês vão receber trezentos dólares pelo show. -Disse o homem que estava ao lado do diretor.

Tão falando sério? -Perguntou Tino sem acreditar na quantia.

Sim. -Confirmou o homem.

Por favor se vocês não forem, vai ser o fim do baile. -Disse o diretor que parecia estar muito aflito.

Por mim tudo bem. -Disse Seto sorrindo.

Por mim também. -Concordou Tino.

Idem. -Disse Mike.

Eu não sei, nós vamos perder o baile todo... -Disse Yamato olhando para Sakura.

Por mim tudo bem... -Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Tem certeza Sakura?

Sim, se você não for vai ser o fim do baile e ninguém vai se divertir.

Então tudo bem . -Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Vamos nessa! -Disse Mike bagunçando o cabelo para tirar aquele gel, arrancando a gravata borboleta além do colete preto, ficando apenas com uma blusa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos.

Ei você me perguntou o que eu achava? -Perguntou Kari de cara feio.

Ah Kari, por favor... -Implorou Mike fazendo biquinho.

Tá bom, vai...

Obrigado! -Disse Mike dando um beijo em Kari e depois correndo para o palco junto com os amigos.

Todos pegaram seus instrumentos e se posicionaram, a maior parte dos jovens ficou surpresa, algumas garotas já haviam começado a gritar de alegria. Yamato pegou o microfone e começou as explicações.

Bom parece que a outra banda que ia tocar deu um cano e pediram pra gente substituir. Espero que não tenha problema nenhum. Vamos começar, 1,2 ,3, 4!

Logo os quatro começaram a tocar, animando o baile novamente, todos começaram a dançar animadamente. Apesar de não esperarem por isso os quatro sabiam improvisar muito bem, sem dúvida havia sido uma ótima substituição. Sakura e as amigas ficaram próximas do palco.

Não dá pra separá-los dos palcos... -Disse Kari no ouvido de Sakura - Te digo isso por experiência própria. - Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Sora, Nyoko e seus ficantes dançavam animadamente. Já Shaoran não acreditava que justo aquele garoto tinha que cantar, Sayo percebeu a pontada que Shaoran estava sentindo. Todos dançavam animadamente, até as meninas entraram no ritmo e começaram a dançar. Sakura com Tomoyo e Nazuna com Kari.

Enquanto isso Akyta continuava a observar tudo, uma poça de sangue havia se formado no chão, apesar disso, observava tudo com um sorriso na face.

Chegou a hora de terem o que merecem.

Akyta puxou uma carta negra de ambos os lados e deixou que algumas gotas do sangue de sua mão caísse sobre a carta. Disse várias palavras estranhas e a carta começou a brilhar, lançou-a através da insígnia de magia. A estranha carta foi parar na parte de trás do clube.

Vejamos se serão capazes de vencer dessa vez... -Disse Akyta e logo em seguida soltando uma gargalhada de dar arrepios.

Enquanto isso, Yamato continuava a cantar, o baile continuava animado porém o jovem sentira uma presença estranha no ar, Sakura parou de dançar e Shaoran ficou sério.

" Um demônio..." -Pensaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

De repente o chão começou a tremer e todos ficaram assustados, já que tudo começou a despencar.

Saiam todos daqui! -Berrou o diretor

Todos os alunos saíram correndo em direção a saída e logo deixaram o clube. Os tremores paravam e continuavam ainda mais fortes, sem dúvida era um fenômeno muito estranho.

Gente o que será que tá acontecendo? -Perguntou Kari que estava muito assustada.

Aonde está a Sakura? -Perguntou Tomoyo.

Sakura corria em direção a parte de trás do clube, local onde a presença estava mais forte, onde havia uma espécie de bosque.

"Estou sentindo a presença de um demônio! É aqui!"

Quando parou deu de cara com um demônio todo cinza, com longos cabelos verdes, orelhas pontudas, olhos vermelhos ameaçadores, segurando uma marreta gigantesca.

Até que enfim chegou Card Captor.

Então é você que está fazendo o chão tremer?

Sim e ninguém vai poder me impedir! Morra Card Captor!

Os amigos estavam muito preocupados com Sakura, principalmente Yamato que já sabia do que se tratava.

Eu vou procurar a Sakura! -Disse Yamato que em seguida saiu correndo.

YAMATO VOLTA AQUI! -Berrou Kari, mas já era tarde demais.

Yamato correu em direção ao local onde Sakura estava, parou no caminho e concluiu que estava deserto.

Perfeito... Chave que guarda o poder das...

Yamato?

Kari ? O que você tá fazendo aqui? -Perguntou o jovem assustado e escondendo a chave em uma das mãos e escondendo-a atrás, nas costas.

Eu vim atrás de você seu burro! Você não sabe que é perigoso?  
De repente os tremores recomeçaram, uma parte da parede do clube estava prestes a cair em cima de Kari.

Cuidado Kari! -Disse Yamato empurrando a amiga e impedindo que ela fosse atingida.

Uma grande nuvem de poeira pairava no ar, o óculos do jovem voou longe e ele estava caído no chão, totalmente inconsciente. Uma poça de sangue começou a se formar ao redor da cabeça do jovem. Kari só pode ver o que tinha acontecido depois que a nuvem de poeira se dissipou.

YAMATO! -Berrou Kari com várias lágrimas nos olhos.

Kari tirou o mais rápido possível os destroços que estavam em cima do amigo, deitou-o em seu colo e o abraçou bem forte.

Yamato...

Várias lágrimas escorriam de Kari, enquanto ela abraçava fortemente o amigo no meio dos tremores. O vestido vinho de Kari estava ganhando um tom vermelho, pequenas gotas de sangue começavam a tocar o chão.

Enquanto isso Sakura lutava desesperadamente para vencer, já estava muito machucada, estava muito difícil desviar das investidas do monstro.

" Esse demônio é muito forte, não sei se vou conseguir vencer sozinha..."

MORRA CARD CAPTOR! MARRETA DEMONÍACA!

Carta, use suas folhas verdes, BOSQUE!

Bosque não foi capaz de segurar o monstro por muito tempo e Sakura acabou sendo atingida parcialmente.

Dessa vez não terá escapatória. VAI PRO INFERNO!

DEUS DO RAIO VIM DE A MIM!

O monstro foi atingido e teve sua marreta lançada para longe. Sakura abriu seus olhos e avistou seu amado em seu smoking azul marinho, em posição de luta.

Está tudo bem com você Sakura? -Perguntou o jovem se aproximando mas voltando imediatamente a sua posição.

Sim.

Maldito, COMO SE ATREVE A INTERFIRIR! (Eu não preciso ficar dizendo que essas letras maiúsculas são gritos não é? ¬¬)

Eu não vou deixar que você a machuque mais!

Se não sair do caminho, vou acabar com você!

Sakura, use o Fogo, depressa!

Tá! CARTA MOSTRE-NOS SUAS CHAMAR ARDENTES, FOGO!

DEUS DO FOGO, VIM DI A MIM!

Os dois ataques se combinaram e juntos venceram o monstro. Sakura ia cair de joelhos no chão, mas foi amparada pelo jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Está tudo bem com você?

Sim...

Os olhos verdes de Sakura se encontraram com os castanhos de Shaoran, ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, seus corações estavam bastante acelerados e não era só por causa da luta de minutos antes. A face de ambos estava corada, a muito tempo não sentiam nem ao menos o cheiro um do outro.

Sakura eu queria te dizer que eu sinto muito por...

Sakura tapou os lábios de Shaoran com o indicador. A jovem ficou de pé e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Sakura se recompôs, respirou fundo e começou a desabafar:

Shaoran você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você. Você não sabe por tudo que eu passei e o quanto eu esperei você vir falar comigo. -Disse a jovem com várias lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

Sakura, eu...

Mas agora nós estamos em caminhos diferentes, você está namorando e eu também. Não quero decepcioná-lo, ele está sendo um doce comigo.

Shaoran apenas ouviu as palavras de sua amada uma enorme vontade de chorar, aquilo era pior do que qualquer surra que ele pudesse levar em um batalha. Para Sakura também não estava fácil dizer tudo aquilo, mas respirou fundo novamente e continuou:

Nossos caminhos já se cruzaram uma vez, talvez um dia se cruzem de novo. -Disse a jovem olhando fundo nos olhos de Shaoran e tocando sua face morena que já estava sendo banhada por lágrimas.

Mas Sakura... -Disse o jovem segurando a mão de sua amada que estava em sua face.

Adeus Shaoran... -Disse a jovem de cabeça baixa e se desvencilhado delicadamente da mão de seu amado.

A jovem saiu correndo, não queria olhar pra trás e se arrepender do que fez, várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face.

SAKURA! -Berrou Shaoran mas foi inútil.

Sakura ouviu seu amado, mas não podia voltar atrás, seria pior, não podia fazer Yamato sofrer, alguém que tem feito tudo por ela. Não queria perder aquele sentimento que começava a sentir por ele.

Shaoran caiu de joelhos, ficou em choque, não era como se tivesse perdido a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, era como se tivesse perdido a própria vida. As lágrimas insistiam em cair do rosto do rapaz que não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha motivos para viver, não tinha mais vida, era tudo apenas um grande vazio, não tinha mais motivos para continuar a existir, não era nada, queria acabar com sua existência ali mesmo já que não tinha mais nenhum valor, não tinha porque sua vida continuar seguindo seu curso...

Sakura secou as lágrimas e tentou ficar com a cara o menos abatida possível, quando chegou até o local onde todos estavam, avistou uma ambulância e viu Kari e Mike entrando com alguém em uma maca. Não demorou muito para que Sakura avistasse Tomoyo, Nazuna, Tino e Seto.

O que aconteceu? -Perguntou Sakura aflita.

O Yamato se feriu gravemente! -Disse Tomoyo.

Ele foi atrás de você e parece que em meio aos tremores uma parte da parede do clube despencou sobre ele. -Explicou Seto.

Sakura estava em choque, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

Yamato...

A jovem acabou desmaiando nos braços de Tomoyo que ficou muito assustada.

SAKURA ACORDA! -Berrou Tomoyo aflita.

Parece que a Roda da Fortuna começou a girar e não está a favor de nenhum dos amigos...

**As coisas estão começando a esquentar! Continuem a acompanhar essa fic que está em reta final! Apesar disso, muitas coisas estão reservadas para nossa heroína, coisas que a farão rir e coisas que a farão chorar...**

Eu quero agradecer à : miaka, Sakura Li, Alexiel Bella-chan **MeRRy-aNNe****Kirina-Li****!**

Vocês são demais sabia! Amo de paixão as reviews de vocês e fico muito feliz por vocês lerem a minha e fic e por mandarem comentários, eu vou seguir todas as sugestões que vocês me derem na medida do possível. A respeito da Sakura e do Shaoran, bem esse é um casal muito complicado... Digamos que quem os separou não vai demorar muito para assumir seus atos... Quem disse que alguém os separou? Hahahahahaha fui eu né? Louco de pedra Bom mais vocês vão ter que ler para entender faz suspense

Bom a Tomoyo já tá com o destino resolvido hahahahaha, eu sei que muitos vão gostar muitos vão odiar ,mas enfim é a vida! A vida é bela, a gente que fode com ela! Hahahahahaha (baixei o nível)

Bom tilida Kirina Li suas reviews são tudo pra mim, sobre a Sayo, bem digamos que aquele rostinho bonito pode sofrer um pequeno acidente hahahahahaha nas mãos da Nazuna hahahahahhaha ! Amei sua reviews! Bju! Obs: A Sakura e o Yamato bem esses dois são muito especiais pra mim, com tanto ninguém acredita mas eu ainda estou incerto de um final sobre eles, já pensei em muitas possibilidades, mas logo eu escolho uma que se encaixe no perfil da fic

Merry- Anne, sobre a Tomoyo como eu já decidi o destino dela, mas eu sou muito volúvel e posso mudar. O Yamato vai acabar virando galinha assim, hahahahahaahahahaha. Adoro suas sugestões! Bjus!

Bella- Chan, como o Takato disse "Você (Shaoran) e a Sakura são feitos um para o outro", e vejo que você concorda com isso! Eu tb acho que eles formam um casal lindo, mas eu to em dúvida (como eu disse antes) o destino deles ainda tá incerto até pra mim.

Alexiel (Nathy amore da minha vidaaaaaaa!) Tomara que você esteja melhorrrrrr já , desiluções todo mundo sofre! Amei sua reviews e espero que você continue lendo a minha fic que é bem "curtinha" hahahahahahahaa

Sakura Li, ameiiiiiiiiiii sua review(s), o Mike a Kari e a Nazuna foram feitos com personagens baseados na minha vida hahahahahahaaha essas situações já aconteceram (e acontecem até hj) comigo, só que não a ponto de cuspirem sucos na minha cara hahahahahahahaahahaha Bom eu to amando suas reviews! Bom é verdade como eu já disse 1.000.000.000.000.000 de vezes (nossa que exagero haueahueauheaueaue) o destino da Saky e do Yamato ainda está incerto, eu já tenho uma idéia e tenho certeza que logo, logo vocês vão sacar tudo (se já não sacaram). Você vai ver, espero que continue gostando!

Miaka tilidaaaaa (olha a intimidade u.u") adoreiiii sua review(s)!!!!!!!!!!! Bom eu tb concordo com vc a Saky e o Yamato formam um casal bonito, ela e o Shaoran tb, até eu mesmo estou dividido hahaahahahahaaha, mas o Shaoran se tornou um vacilão e um bobão, quem é que dispensaria a Sakura? U.u"

Eu ia agarra-la e nunca mais ia soltar hahahahahahahaha

Bom olha eu aqui aumentando mais a fic hahahahaha vocês já devem estar de saco cheio!!!! Bom eu queria agradecer a todos as pessoas que lêem e mandam reviews, se tem pessoas que lêem e não mandam, eu peço por favor que mandem, isso é muito importante pra mim, até mesmo pra eu saber sobre cada um dos leitores

Eu sei que é uma fic comprida, acho que nem eu teria saco pra ler a minha própria fic hhahaahahaa mas se você já chegou até aqui, já leu todo esse besteirol que eu escrevi, o que custa mandar um review? Não importa se vai ser uma critica, um elogio, ou uma sugestão. É muito importante pra mim, continuem mandando por favor! Mandem quantas quiserem pode ser: 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 e mais um pouco!

OBS: Eu queria saber povo, vocês estão se identificando com algum personagem? Isso é un dos meus poucos critérios( genteee eu tenho critérios sabia! Tenho certeza que vocês não imaginavam, mas eu tenho! Hahahaaha) Bom eu queria saber com qual personagem vocês se identificam mais (não precisa ser dos meus personagens, pode ser do anime que eu usei que fazem parte da fic, mas não são de minha autoria! Por isso ninguem me processe hahahahaaha!)

Bom eu peço que vocês mandem a reviews me dizendo com qual personagem se identificam mais, e acima de tudo mandemmmm reviewsssssssssss!!!!!!

Thank you, very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru-Sama (nomezito de verdade: Victor !!!!! Mas podem me chamar de Vitico hahahahahaah)

Um abração!!!!!!!

Thank you!


	26. A Fragilidade de Yamato Parte I

Titulo: A Fragilidade de Yamato. Parte I

Era de madrugada, poucas pessoas circulavam aquela hora no hospital, nada além de algumas enfermeiras e médicos. Havia uma menina de longos cabelos cor de mel, olhar preocupado, usando um lindo vestido de baile azul marinho. A jovem estava sentada em uma cadeira aguardando notícias, até que uma menina de longos cabelos acinzentados parou na sua frente, oferecendo-lhe um copo de café.

Obrigada Tomoyo... –Disse a jovem com um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura você tem que melhorar o seu astral. O Yamato vai se recuperar... –Disse Tomoyo sentando ao lado da amiga.

Sakura avistou a alguns metros dali, uma jovem de cabelos pretos curtos, chorando no peito do namorado, o jovem afagava os cabelos da namorada na tentativa de consolá-la mas parecia impossível.

Não consigo me animar Tomoyo, Kari está sofrendo, achando que tudo foi culpa dela, quando na verdade foi minha, porque ele foi atrás de mim... –Disse a jovem tentando conter as lágrimas, mas sem sucesso.

Não tinha como você saber...

Mas a culpa foi minha...

Tomoyo deitou a cabeça na amiga em seu ombro, onde a mesma começou a chorar muito. A jovem de olhos safira afagava os cabelos de Sakura e a abraçava bem forte. A jovem entendia o porque da preocupação da amiga, já que Yamato havia sido levado as pressas para a Unidade de Terapia Intensiva (UTI) e estava lá desde que chegaram no hospital. Sakura havia pensando que não havia passado de um sonho ruim, mas quando acordou de seu desmaio, viu que era tudo real, já que Tomoyo explicou-lhe tudo. Tomoyo, Sakura, Seto, Nazuna foram para o hospital no carro de Tino, e lá encontraram Kari aos prantos junto com Mike tentando acalmá-la. O hospital ligou e avisou a mãe de Yamato que foi o mais rápido possível para o hospital, onde tentou manter a calma, por mais difícil que fosse.

Kari estava muito aflita, não conseguia parar de se culpar, Mike e Nazuna apenas tentavam tirar essa idéia da cabeça da amiga. Sakura estava inconsolável, por mais que Tomoyo tentasse, Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar. Não demorou muito para que uma mulher de aparentemente 40 anos, longos cabelos castanhos, ao lado de dois rapazes e um médico aparecessem, os quatro conversavam seriamente.

Tudo bem doutor, obrigada... –Disse a mulher apertando a mão do médico que logo foi embora.

Todos os amigos se aproximaram da mulher, Sakura levantou a cabeça ansiosa, estavam todos esperando uma resposta...

O que o médico disse, Sra. Takany? –Perguntou Kari aflita.

Disse que ele sofreu um machucado muito sério, pois foi justamente na cabeça e disse que estado dele é muito delicado, vai depender de como ele reagir. Os médicos já fizeram tudo que podiam, agora depende dele. –Disse a mãe segurando-se ao máximo para não entrar em desespero.

Sakura sentiu como se o mundo caísse sobre duas costas, teve uma crise de choro, assim como Kari. Apesar de viver implicando com ele, Kari amava Yamato, não no sentido homem, mulher mas o amava como o irmão que nunca teve. Ambos eram amigos quase a vida inteira e ele nunca havia lhe havia deixado na mão e agora acreditava que a culpa dele estar ferido daquele jeito fosse dela, daria tudo para trocar de lugar com ele...

Kari é melhor você ir para casa, sua mãe deve estar preocupada. Não só a Kari, mas todos vocês. –Disse a mãe do jovem.

Mas Sra. Takany...

Ela tem razão Kari, não vai adiantar nada você ficar aqui se não estiver bem, daqui a pouco vai ser você que vai precisar de um médico... –Explicou Mike enquanto secava as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer do rosto da namorada.

Mike tem razão, qualquer coisa que acontecer eu ligo para você. –Disse a mãe do jovem forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Tudo bem, obrigada Sra. Takany...

Eu dou uma carona pra vocês... –Disse Tino.

Todos estava muito cansados, se despediram da mãe de Yamato e aproveitaram a carona de Tino, afirmando que estariam de volta pela manhã bem cedo. As únicas que continuaram lá foram Sakura e Tomoyo, Myrian via que a namorada de seu filho estava bastante abatida, assim como sua amiga. Tomoyo acariciava os cabelos da menina que estava encostada em seu ombro, porém a própria jovem estava quase caindo no sono.

Meninas não é melhor vocês irem para a casa? Os pais de vocês devem estar preocupados, além disso, vocês duas estão muito cansadas. –Disse sentando ao lado das duas.

Eu já avisei ao meu pai que estava aqui, estou muito preocupada com o que pode acontecer com o Yamato... –Disse Sakura olhando bem fundo nos olhos daquela mulher.

A mãe de Yamato via no fundo dos olhos cor de esmeralda já inchados de tanto chorar, uma pureza e bondade raramente vista hoje em dia. Myrian sabia que seu filho havia escolhido a garota certa...

Tomoyo mal ficava de olhos abertos, o sono tentava dominá-la a qualquer preço, mas ela tentava resistir ao máximo.

Melhor você ir para casa descansar Tomoyo, você deve estar muito cansada. –Disse Sakura que também estava quase entrando no reino de Orpheu.

Acho melhor você ir com sua amiga Sakura.

Mas Sra. Takany, a senhora vai ficar aqui sozinha?

Não se preocupe comigo, é melhor vocês duas irem descansar...

A senhora tem certeza? –Perguntou Tomoyo preocupada com a mãe do jovem que já demostrava sinais de cansaço.

Sim. –Disse Myrian forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Então de manhã bem cedo eu volto, você vem comigo Sakura? –Perguntou Tomoyo que estava realmente cansada e percebera que não adiantaria nada ficar ali, afinal mal se agüentava em pé.

"Por minha causa o Yamato se machucou, não posso deixá-lo, não importa o quanto eu esteja cansada, tenho de ficar..."

Eu vou ficar Tomoyo. –Disse a jovem olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo entendeu o que Sakura quis dizer com aquele olhar.

Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me liga...

Tudo bem, obrigada Tomoyo. –Disse abraçando a amiga.

Não tem de que. Até logo Sakura.

Tchau Tomoyo.

Até logo, Sra. Takany.

Até logo Tomoyo.

As guarda-costas de Tomoyo não demoraram para buscá-la. Sakura e a senhora Takany logo voltaram para a sala de espera do hospital. O silêncio reinava naquele local, havia poucas pessoas naquela sala, além dos poucos médicos que estavam de plantão de madrugada.

Me diga Sakura, por que você não foi embora com a Tomoyo? Foi uma noite muito cansativa para você...

Não se preocupe comigo Sra. Takany, eu estou bem. Além disso, eu sou a namorada do Yamato, é minha obrigação estar aqui. –Disse Sakura olhando bem fundo nos olhos de sua "sogra".

"Nunca pensei que uma menina como essa poderia ser tão forte e madura..."

Horas se passaram e nenhuma mudança no quadro de Yamato, Sakura acabou sendo vencida pelo sono e adormeceu, sem perceber. A mãe de Yamato pediu um cobertor a enfermeira em seguida cobriu Sakura. Aquela seria uma longa estava sendo uma longa madrugada.

...................................................................................................................................................

Os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no céu que estava completamente azul, não havia a menor sinal de nuvens, estava uma linda manhã de Domingo. Tomoyo, Kari e Mike já estavam no hospital, não demoraram para encontrar a mãe de Yamato e ver Sakura adormecida.

Ela passou a noite toda aqui? –Perguntou Kari surpresa.

Sim, mas a coitadinha tentou mas não conseguiu ficar a noite toda acordada. –Disse a mãe de Yamato.

Um médico se aproximou e chamou Myrian em particular, todos estavam ansiosos para saber o por que.

O que será que aconteceu? –Perguntou Tomoyo.

Vamos esperar para ver... –Disse Mike abraçando Kari e dando um beijo em sua face.

A mãe de Yamato se afastou do médico e começou a chorar. Os amigos correram para falar com ela.

Srta. Takany, o que houve? –Perguntou Mike muito aflito.

Não me diga que... –Disse Kari receando que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Ele vai se recuperar, tudo indica que não vai haver nenhuma seqüela... –Disse a mãe de Yamato dando um largo sorriso.

Todos estavam aliviados, por um instante a idéia de morte havia passado pela cabeça de todos, mas perceberam que a mãe do jovem chorava de felicidade. Uma enfermeira se aproximou do grupo e disse:

O paciente já está no quarto, mas apenas uma pessoa pode vê-lo. –Explicou a enfermeira.

Vou acordar a Sakura e lhe dar a boa notícia. –Disse Tomoyo super feliz.

Faça isso e deixe-a vê-lo. –Disse a mãe da jovem dando mais um sorriso.

Tomoyo se aproximou da amiga e a cutucou suavemente, fazendo a jovem acordar de seu sono profundo.

Tomoyo? Já é de manhã? –Perguntou a jovem com voz sonolenta e se espreguiçando.

Sim e eu tenho uma notícia para te dar...

O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Yamato? –Perguntou a jovem pulando da cadeira, fazendo a mesma cair virada no chão.

Calma Sakura, ele está se recuperando. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Sakura sentiu como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas. A jovem seguiu mais do que depressa para o quarto, lá recebeu várias recomendações da enfermeira que saiu em seguida. Quando viu Yamato, Sakura não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste, já que ver o namorado com a cabeça enfaixada, máscara de oxigênio, soro na veia, e ligado a um eletrocardiograma(1) enquanto dormia.

A jovem se sentou ao lado, em uma cadeira que estava ali. Sakura pegou a mão do namorado e segurou entre as suas, várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da jovem que levou a mão do namorado a sua face.

Isso é tudo culpa minha, se eu não tivesse sumido, você não teria ido atrás de mim. Espero que você possa me perdoar... –Disse a jovem enquanto as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer por sua face, chegando a molhar a mão de Yamato.

Eu não tenho porque te perdoar, eu fui atrás de você porque eu quis. –Disse com uma voz rouca.

Quando Sakura se deu conta o namorado a fitava com aqueles olhos cor de safira tão brilhantes, além de um lindo sorriso que era um pouco ocultado por aquela horrível máscara.

Yamato você acordou!

Sakura mal pode conter a emoção, só de ouvir a voz do namorado e ver aquele lindo sorriso que só ele tinha, abraçou-o firmemente e começou a ter outra crise de choro.

Calma meu anjo, eu estou bem. –Disse de seu modo habitual, enquanto a abraçava e afagava seus lindos cabelos cor de mel.

Como você pode ficar pra que eu fique calma? Você podia ter morrido...

Não é pra tanto, foi só um acidente...

Foi minha culpa, se eu não...

Sakura foi calada pelo dedo indicador de Yamato, o jovem se recostou na cama com uma certa dificuldade, retirou a máscara...

Mas o que você...

Sakura mais uma vez foi silenciada, mas dessa vez foi por um beijo. As lágrimas continuavam a cair, era uma mistura de alegria com saudade e remorso. Apesar de Ter sido por pouco tempo, foi muito doloroso ficar separado dele dessa maneira.

Com licença... –Disse a enfermeira dando uma tossidinha clássica.

Nesse instante, ambos interromperam o beijo e Sakura ficou mais vermelha do que nunca...

Desculpe atrapalhá-los, mas o paciente precisa descansar.

É verdade, eu já vou indo Yamato. –Disse a jovem com a face corada.

Tudo bem, diz pra todos que eu estou bem e diz pra Kari que ela é uma tapada e que nada disso é culpa dela e Sakura...

Sim?

Não se preocupe com nada, eu vou ficar bem, vá pra cada descansar. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Yamato, desculpa...

Desculpar o quê?

Apenas me desculpe... –Disse a jovem e em seguida saiu do quarto.

"Você ainda vai Ter muitos obstáculos..."

Mas vai conseguir superar todos. –Disse o jovem para si mesmo.

Sakura saiu do quarto e todos começaram a perguntar como Yamato estava, até mesmo Tino, Nazuna e Seto que tinham acabado de chegar.

Ele disse que está bem e que logo vai sair daqui e mandou um recado pra você, Kari...

Qual?

Êh, ele disse que você é uma tapada e que nada disso é culpa sua.

Aquele idiota disso isso? Quando ele sair daqui, eu vou bater tanto nele que ele vai ter que voltar correndo pra cá! –Disse Kari fula da vida.

Todos caíram na risada, sem dúvida era muito bom ver as coisas começando a melhorar.

Ele disse pra eu ir para casa, porque ele já estava bem... –Disse Sakura um pouco insegura.

Finalmente ele disse algo que prestasse!

A Kari tem razão, Sakura você passou a noite inteira aqui, você tem que descansar. –Disse Tomoyo muito preocupada com a amiga que apesar de estar mais aliviada, ainda estava com um aspecto abatido.

A Tomoyo tem razão, é melhor você ir pra casa se cuidar e mais tarde você volta. –Disse Nazuna.

Eu te levo de carro, Sakura. –Disse Tino sorrindo.

Sakura queria ficar, mas seu corpo já não respondia mais, estava esgotada.

Tudo bem, obrigada Tino. Mais tarde eu volto... –Disse a jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

Se cuida Sakura... –Disse a mãe de Yamato –Obrigada por ter passado a noite aqui, eu sei que não foi fácil.

Não foi nada senhora Takany, eu não fiz mais do que a minha obrigação como namorada.

Vamos Sakura?

Vamos sim, Tino. Tchauzinho gente.

Logo os dois foram para o carro, Sakura estava realmente cansada. Os amigos ficaram um pouco surpresos com as palavras de Sakura, ela nunca tinha se referido como "namorada". Não que fosse estranho, mas como se agora, as coisas estivessem realmente sérias entre eles.

A Sakura tá diferente... –Disse Nazuna.

Eu também acho isso... –Disse Tomoyo tentando entender o por que de sua amiga ter mudado.

Tino não demorou muito para chegar a casa de Sakura, a jovem se despediu do amigo e depois entrou em casa.

Cheguei!

Graças a Deus, Sakura! Como você está? –Perguntou o pai da jovem muito aflito.

Está tudo bem papai, eu avisei ao senhor que ia passar a noite no hospital.

Falando nisso, como está o Yamato?

Melhor, o médico disse que ele vai ficar bem e que provavelmente não terá nenhuma seqüela.

Que bom. –Disse o pai da jovem sorrindo.

Fujitaka observou o estado da filha, ela realmente estava com um aspecto cansado, estava com olheiras, um pouco despenteada e com o vestido de baile.

Sakura você já tomou café?

Não...

Então venha que eu vou preparar...

Sakura foi até a cozinha, onde seu irmão terminava de tomar café. Touya ia implicar com a irmã, mas ao ver o aspecto dela, decidiu ficar calado. Yukito decidiu não falar nada, percebeu que Sakura estava muito cansada, apenas a observava . O pai da jovem preparou o café e a jovem comeu vorazmente e o pai apenas sorriu.

Estava ótimo papai, obrigada. Agora eu vou tomar um banho. –Disse a jovem sorrindo e em seguida subindo as escadas.

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto e foi recebida repentinamente por Kero, o que fez a jovem tomar um baita susto.

Sakura o que aconteceu? Como você está? –Perguntou o pequeno guardião preocupado.

Calma Kero, eu estou bem.

Mas eu ouvi o seu pai falando que você ia passar a noite no hospital.

Foi porque o Yamato sofreu um acidente.

O que aconteceu?

Foi graças a um demônio...

O que?

Kero estava surpreso com o que tinha acontecido, Sakura começou a explicar detalhe por detalhe. Enquanto isso, Fujitaka, Touya e Yukito conversavam na cozinha.

Ela está muito abatida... –Disse o pai preocupado com Sakura.

Sim, mas agora ela parece mais tranqüila do que ontem quando nos ligou do hospital. Bom mudando de assunto, você sabia que ela estava namorando não é Yuki? –Perguntou Touya olhando fixamente para Yukito que sorriu.

Sim, eu sabia.

Por que não me contou nada?

Porque a Sakura queria esperar o momento certo para isso...

Já faz tempo que eles estão juntos, Yukito? –Perguntou o pai da jovem.

Eu já sei a algum tempo, mas senhor Kinomoto ela não queria esconder isso, só estava esperando o senhor chegar para contar.

Eu ainda não gosto dessa idéia... –Disse Touya fazendo cara feia.

Você está com ciúmes. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

Yukito tem razão, com a idade dela você estava namorando a professora Mizuki. –Disse Fujitaka sorrindo.

Touya apenas bufou, Yukito e Fujitaka continuavam rindo, sabiam do ciúmes de Touya e o mais engraçado é que ele negava isso com unhas e dentes....

Sakura estava tomando banho, havia deixado Kero no quarto, o pequeno guardião disse que iria para o hospital com a jovem à tarde. Sakura estava muito cansada, ficar na banheira nunca fora tão relaxante. Apesar de sentir bem melhor, os demônios ainda a preocupavam.

"Se as pessoas ao meu redor começarem a se machucar, vai ser minha culpa. Não posso deixar que ninguém se fira por minha causa!"

Sakura saiu da banheira, se secou e se vestiu e em seguida seguiu novamente para o seu quarto, onde Kero estava pensativo. O pequeno guardião estava flutuando sobre a cama, nem mesmo a entrada de Sakura o desconcentrou.

Kero? –Chamou a jovem.

Sim? –Respondeu o pequeno guardião saindo de seu mar de pensamentos.

No que você está pensando?

A respeito do nosso inimigo... –Disse o guardião e em seguida fechou os olhos e seu corpo começou a brilhar, abrindo a gaveta e fazendo com que as cartas flutuassem ao redor de sua dona.

Sakura já havia esquecido o quanto o brilho das cartas era bonito. Fazia muito tempo que não via todas juntas.

Sakura?

Não demorou para que as cartas se recolhessem na mão de sua dona e a última foi "The Hope". Nesse momento Sakura se lembrou de tudo que havia passado com Shaoran, o sentimento mais importante que teve de sacrificar para transformá-la em uma carta Sakura. Não sabia que poder aquela carta tinha, nunca havia tido a chance de usá-la....

Sim? –Respondeu a jovem enquanto guardava as cartas em seu bolso.

Eu estava pensando, por que será que o nosso inimigo quer as cartas? Já que ninguém além de você é capaz de usá-las. Afinal, elas deixaram de ser cartas Clow a muito tempo...

Talvez o inimigo não saiba disso...

Impossível, já que a energia das cartas é outra...

Como assim?

Vou tentar te explicar de uma maneira que você possa entender. Antes de serem transformadas, as cartas usavam os poderes que o mago Clow havia dado a elas. Quando você começou a capturá-las, elas não a reconheciam como dona, por isso a necessidade de você escrever o seu nome nelas. Depois de um tempo, quando você começou a transformá-las em cartas Sakura, elas começaram a se alimentar e a utilizar os seus poderes.

Por isso eu ficava tão cansada?

Sim, porque as cartas passaram a fazer parte de você, do seu corpo, do seu espírito. Por isso, ninguém além de você pode usar as cartas, a não ser que...

Que você abdique as cartas ou então...

Então o quê? Fala Kero!

Ou então se você morrer, mas dessa maneira, as cartas deixariam de existir...

O quê? Se eu morrer, todas as cartas morrerão comigo, é isso Kero?

Sim... –Disse o guardião extremamente sério.

Sakura não podia acreditar no que ouvia, não imaginava que seu vínculo com as cartas fosse tão forte.

Mas quando o mago Clow morreu, nada aconteceu...

Porque ele já havia decidido que você seria a nova dona, além disso o seu nome continua escrito em todas as cartas e ele jamais vai se apagar...

Sakura pegou as cartas do bolso e viu que realmente seu nome continuava ali, como se tivesse acabado de escrever.

Quer dizer que se eu morrer , todas as cartas irão desaparecer?

Esse é o destino das cartas...

A jovem se sentou na cama, estava perplexa, nunca havia pensado nisso. No fundo, as cartas dependiam tanto dela, quanto ela das cartas. Se sua vida se perdesse, a de 53 seres também se perderia...

Kero notou a preocupação na face de Sakura e pensou que talvez tenha falado de mais...

Não se preocupe Sakura, nós todos vamos te proteger e conseguiremos vencer essa batalha. –Disse o pequeno guardião sorrindo. –Agora deite e descanse, mas tarde você vai ao hospital e pra isso tem que estar bem. –Disse o pequeno guardião cobrindo Sakura.

Tem razão, não se esqueça de me chamar daqui a pouco. –Disse a jovem fechando os olhos.

Kero se sentou na janela e ficou admirando o céu azul...  
" Talvez perca muito mais do que as cartas..."

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava no hospital, já estava com todos os seus amigos no quarto. Apesar disso não podia fazer grandes esforços e a enfermeira monitorava tudo, para que o paciente não fizesse nada indevido.

Yamato estava apenas com o soro na veia, a máscara não era mais necessária nem o eletrocardiograma.

Eu trouxe pra você, Yamato... –Disse Kari entregando os óculos perdidos no dia anterior.

Obrigado Kari. –Disse o jovem sorrindo e pondo os óculos.

É tão bom ver que vocês ainda não brigaram nenhuma vez. –Disse Nazuna aliviada.

Brigar? É sempre a Kari que começa...

Eu? É sempre você que implica comigo!

Eu? Você que é imatura!

Grrrr você vai ver só...

Mike teve que segurar a namorada para que ela não voasse em cima de Yamato.

Todos começaram a rir, inclusive o jovem de cabelos castanhos claro, as coisas estavam começando a voltar ao normal....

Enquanto isso. Shaoran estava em seu quarto, lendo uma revista, quando alguém bate na porta.

Pode entrar.

A mãe do jovem adentrou o quarto que estava perfeitamente arrumado, com tudo em seu devido lugar, os móveis eram simples porém muito bonitos, a cama era de casal e estava perfeitamente arrumada. O jovem estava lendo no chão e sua mãe parou bem na sua frente.

Telefone pra você, Shaoran.

Obrigado mãe.

Não demore pois vamos almoçar daqui a pouco. –Disse Yelan e em seguida saindo do quarto do filho.

Shaoran já imaginava quem fosse, Sayo perturbando sua paz mais uma vez...

Alô?

Você já resolveu o que tinha que resolver?

Ufa!Ainda bem que é você.

E quem você pensou que fosse?

Não importa.

Então me diz você já resolveu o que tinha pra resolver?

Não, ainda não consegui descobrir nada.

E com a Sakura?

Não tem mais jeito...

Não acredito que você vai desistir depois de esperar tanto tempo para revê-la!

Aconteceram muitas coisas, ela está com muitos problemas.

Mas esse é motivo de você estar aí, para ajudá-la!

Eu sei, mas aconteceram muitas coisas...

Que coisas?

Quando eu voltar, eu te conto tudo.

Tá bom...

Tchau.

Vê se cuida e não faz nenhuma besteira viu!

Tá certo.

Tchau.

Logo Shaoran desligou o telefone, estava com um sorriso doce na face era muito falar com ela de novo, apesar de tudo ela renovava suas esperanças.

Venha almoçar Shaoran!

Já vou!

O jovem se levantou da cama e foi em direção a cozinha, almoçou e em seguida foi tomar um bom e demorado banho. Aquela água quente provocava uma sensação extremamente relaxante. Sem dúvida o banho era um dos poucos locais em que conseguia obter paz.

"Acho que ela tem razão, não posso desistir agora. O que Takato me falou também é verdade. Não posso conquistá-la estando com outra garota..."

Shaoran fechou o chuveiro, se secou e ficou frente a frente com o espelho, encarando a si mesmo.

Já se passaram cinco anos...

Shaoran ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, estava pensando no que faria. Sem dúvida o tempo havia passado para Shaoran, estava mais alto, estava com uma aparência bem mais adulta, seu corpo moreno estava bastante definido, resultado das aulas de artes maciais que treinou quando voltou para Honk Kong. Tinha feito novas descobertas, já era experiente em diversos assuntos, mas em um em especial, sabia menos que um aprendiz. O assunto é o : amor...

O jovem se vestiu e decidiu dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça, precisa relaxar e pensar sobre o que deveria fazer. O jovem andou sem rumo, até que parou na frente da janela da casa de Sakura.

"Sakura como eu queria te ver..."

O que será que vai acontecer? Qual será a atitude de Shaoran? E Sakura, o que vai fazer? Quem é realmente Yamato? E será que eu termino essa fic? Quem veio primeiro, o ovo ou a galinha? Será que eu passo de ano?

Muitas dessas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo episódio, por favor fiquem atentos!

Um abraço,

Sesshoumaru-Sama.

Não me matem gente! Esse epi ficou muito grande e eu decidi parar por aqui ele deve Ter 3 partes também hahahahaha. Eu queria que esse ficasse um capitulo pequeno, mas foi esticando, esticando e ficou enorme! Bom eu tinha idéia de por tudo junto, mas eu ficar mais tempo sem publicar! Ah sim outra coisa, eu não pretendo desistir da minha fic tá! Não se preocupem eu demoro mesmo pra atualizar por falta de tempo, mas eu continuo escrevendo e não pretendo desistir! Eu fiz as minhas contas e a fic deve Ter no máximo , 37 capítulos! Hahahahahaha já tá tudo planejado, tenho certeza que a maioria pelo menos vai se chocar com o final! Hahahahahahahaha não eu não vou matar a Sakura nem ninguém pq isso é obvio de mais!

Qualquer coisa meu email é (msn): hiiragizawaeriolhotmail.com

Quero agradecer à:

Lily: Não se preocupe por mais que eu demore eu pretendo sempre atualizar, é que eu tenho estado meio enrolado com o colégio! O final tá próximo já, mas eu ainda nem pus no papel, portanto deve demorar, mas não estranhe, eu demoro mesmo pra atualizar! Vou tentar ser mais rápido!

Lê: Já te adicionei no meu msn! Mas de qualquer forma o meu mail tá ai! Estou muito feliz por você está gostando das minhas fics! Muito obrigado pelos elogios!

****

Bella-Chan: Bella, Bella, Bella, destino incertos fazem parte das fics hahahahaha! Mas bem o Shaoran já tá com o dele traçado a Saky tb. A respeito do baile, eu achei melhor fazê-la sair correndo porque senão a fic ia acabar sem graça e a Saky não é cachorrinha pra ficar indo atrás do Li! Hahahahaha até eu me empolgo com a minha fic! Sobre a Sakura e o Shaoran, bem podemos dizer que esses dois ainda vão dar muito pano pra manga.

Miaka: Infelizmente o Takato não é um ser místico como o Yue, sabe eu tento empregar um pouco de "realidade" nas minhas fics. Todas elas refletem o que eu sinto e o que eu penso a respeito dos outros, muitas pessoas se expressam através de poemas, músicas e outras coisas. Bem quando eu criei o Takato foi por causa de um garoto que tem no meu colégio que passa por muita coisa por ser diferente, e tenho certeza que muitas pessoas passam pelo mesmo, o que eu pus sobre o Takato é a minha visão sobre esses fatos. Eu não sou santo, mas não gosto de preconceito, ainda mais desse tipo. No caso do Takato foram cenas que eu vi e decidi por na fic pra ver o que o povo ia achar. Mas muitas coisas dessa fic são experiências minhas e de muitas pessoas... Amor não correspondido, intrigas, inveja, azar, lembranças... Isso faz parte da vida de todos, por isso eu quis por!

Bom mas chega de falar disso, a Saky e oYamato (eu ainda não consegui pensar em um apelido pra ele), estão se gostando mesmo, mas a Saky tá super dividida... O que você acha que ela vai fazer?

Kirina-Li: Adorei sua review! Você não sabe que eu amo e tenho tara por review grande hahahahaha! Mas falando sério, amei sua review! Sobre a intimidade da Saky e do Yamato, bem eu já to dando intimidade pra eles demais hahahahaha! Fica atenta que se você perceber, muitos detalhes estão começando a mudar! Sobre dois finais, bem é uma ótima idéia, eu vou ver se a sigo, embora já tenha um certo na minha mente, mas a medida que eu escrevo, pode mudar alguma coisa. A respeito da Sayo, o que posso dizer? Digamos que ela vai ser atingida pela lei do "retorno". O Yamato precisava sofrer algo, ele tava ficando muito OP (Over Power) e eu não gosto de personagens perfeitos, apesar de que de perfeito eu acho que ele não tenha nada. Esse é o motivo pra eu achar que muita gente gosta dele, o Yamato representa os dois lados de cada pessoa e ele tira proveito dos dois, fazendo com que ele fica em cima do muro, fazendo com que ele faça do bem e do mal apenas palavras, o que eu no fundo, acho que muitos gostariam de fazer.! Bom eu não vou comentar mais porque senão a minha resposta fica maior do que a sua review! Hahahahahaaha!

Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e comentando!

Alexiel (Nathy): Se você parar de postar reviews eu te mato nathy! Sobre o vestido da Sakura, em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça o rosa (pq eu pessoalmente detesto rosa) e além disso, um dia no meio da aula eu tava imaginando como a Saky ficaria de vestido de festa e eu imaginei ela de vestido azul rodado, muito linda! Eu criei esse epi basicamente pra por sobre o vestido, hahahahahaah! O Yamato é um ponto de interrogação, é assim que eu o defino! Hahahahahaha! Mas não se preocupa não, logo, logo ele vai mostrar a verdadeira cara. Sobre a Saky e o Shaoran, bem esses dois tão nas minhas mãos hahahahahahaha! O que vai acontecer com eles é segredo! Sobre a Sakura e o Yamato, bem esses dois eu já tenho certeza do que vai acontecer e to super empolgado pra quando todos lerem o ke vai acontecer com eles, mas ainda vai demorar...

Hahahahaha eu tenho um espírito maligno! Os personagens merecem sofrer hahahahahahahaa!  
Zueira Bjus more!

**MeRRy-aNNe****: Hahahaha impossível eu escrever tudo de uma vez, eu várias vezes pensei em desistir por falta de tempo de digitar (escrever eu já escrevi, mas digitar demora muito e as vezes a preguiça é maior hahahaha) Hahahaha sobre o Shaoran bem, o destino dele é incerto!!! Se esconde atrás da cadeira pra não levar pedrada O Shaoran e o Yamato são praticamente opostos, um do outro, por isso é difícil a Saky escolher. Além dela amar os dois. O Yamato ainda tem um papel fundamental na fic, agora com quem a Saky vai ficar eu vou fazer por voto! Hahahaa se vcs acham que ela tem que ficar com o Li ligam para 0800-1234 se acham que ela deve ficar com o Yamato liguem para 0800-5678 hhahahahahaha! Amo suas reviews!**

Sakura Li: Hahahahaha a Saky cansou de ser desprezada, eu imaginei ela cantando To Nem Aí pro Shaoran! Hahahahahahahahaha Que coisa tosca mais tudo bem hahaahahah! Bom o destino deles ainda tá incerto! Hahahahaha eu vou gravar isso, eu não digo outra coisa! Mas é verdade, é muitas coisas eu já planejei na minha cabeça e já caíram por terra por isso não posso garantir nada, a medida que eu escrevo mais um epi o final sempre muda um pouco, por isso não sei ao certo como vai terminar...

June Amamiya: A minha escola também é uma zona! Hahahahahahaha e acontece exatamente o que eu mostrei com os garotos como o Takato, por isso que eu quis escrever isso na fic. A minha mãe não quer me matricular numa escola como a da Saky hahahahahaha, eu vo ficar reprovado! Melhor para de falar em escola antes que eu tenha um enfarto fulminante e não termine a fic... A Tomoyo e o Shaoran? Bem eu não tinha pensando nisso, é um caso a se pensar hahahahahahaa! Eu amo a Tomo e a merece Ter o melhor final possível hahahahahaa! Bom mas se você ficar atenta vai perceber que os sentimentos da Tomo estão começando a mudar... O Shaoran e a Sayo, ihh esses dois ainda vão dar o que falar hahahahahaha. Todos querem a cabeça da Sayo numa bandeja de prata! Hahahahaha mas acredite se quiser, tem um casalzinho que eu conheço que são exatamente como esses dois!!! Bom se a Saky e o Shao vão ficar juntos você vai Ter que ler pra descobrir! Hahahahaha a e não ligue eu amo reviews grandes!

Anna Martins: Hahahaha não se preocupe a fic ainda vão acabar tão cedo pelo tempo que eu demoro pra digitar hahahahaahahaha!

Bom a Sakura e o Shaoran como eu já disse 1.532.235.654.235.253.235.264.843.966.342. de vezes nem eu sei o que vai acontecer com eles hahahahahahaa mas como eu amo a Saky ela vai Ter um bom final, isso eu garanto, já o Shao eu não sei hahahahahaa! Eu pretendo escrever outras fics depois dessa, uma de CCS e várias de Saint Seiya. Adoro suas reviews!

MUITO OBRIGADO A TODOS PELOS ELOGIOS E COMENTÁRIOS, AGRADEÇÕ MUITO E PEÇO QUE CONTINUEM TENDO PACIENCIA COMIGO E ESPERANDO EU ATUALIZAR HAHAHAHAHA! POR FAVOR COMENTEM ESSE EPI TAMBÉM! AS REVIEWS COMO EU JÁ DISSE, SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTES PRA MIM!

__

Sakura: Como assim importantes pra você?

Autor: É são importantes pra mim. O que você está fazendo aqui Saky?

Sakura: Bom eu gostaria de fazer um comunicado pra essas meninas descaradas, elas não vão ficar com os meus homens!

Autor: Que horror Saky isso é jeito de se falar com as leitoras?

Sakura: É se elas querem roubar meus amores!

Autor: Seja mais educada Saky!

Sakura: Eu to cansada de ouvir elogios, eu sou Ariana e sou muito ciumenta! A próxima vez que alguém querer levar meus homens pra casa, eu vou espancar!

Autor: Gota Já terminou Saky?

Sakura: Sim!

Autor: Então volte pra fic antes que você afaste todos os leitores!

Sakura: Tá bom, mas vou só pq você pediu! Pula de volta na história

Autor: Mil desculpas meninas, ela tem trabalhado muito e tem ficado bastante nervosa, além das provas do colégio, demônios, namorados, coisas típicas de adolescente, fora os hormônios a flor da pele. Peço desculpas pelo comportamento agressivo de Sakura Kinomoto. Por favor não deixem de ler a fic por causa disso. Um abraço!!! Tchauzinho! Pula de volta na história também


	27. A Fragilidade de Yamato Parte II

Titulo: A Fragilidade de Yamato. Parte II

O jovem ficou parado ali por alguns instantes, olhando pela janela do quarto da jovem que dormia tranqüilamente. Kero sentiu a presença e foi até a janela, não demorou para que avistasse o "moleque" ali parado. Shaoran ficou surpreso, o pequeno guardião o encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

Kero saiu pelo basculante da janela do quarto e ficou parado na frente do jovem de cabelos castanhos.

O que você está fazendo aqui, moleque? –Disse o pequeno guardião encarando Shaoran.

Eu...

Shaoran não sabia ao certo o que dizer, nem ele mesmo sabia o motivo de Ter ido até ali. Não contava que o pequeno guardião sentisse sua presença.

Responde moleque, o que você veio fazer aqui?

E u queria ver a Sakura! –Respondeu sem mais delongas.

Como pode dizer isso depois de tudo que você fez pra ela?

Eu não...

Você acha que eu não sei o quanto você a fez sofrer? Você não tem o direito de chegar perto dela!

Shaoran não sabia o que dizer a Kero, sabia que ele tinha toda a razão. Sakura sofreu muito por sua causa e parecia tarde demais para pedir perdão. Nesse instante todas as conversas que tivera com Takato vieram a sua mente. Principalmente a respeito de que ele deveria lutar pelo amor de sua vida.

EU quero vê-la Kerberos! Eu preciso vê-la! –Disse o jovem olhando dentro dos pequenos e negros olhos do guardião.

Kero pode ver a sinceridade nos olhos de Shaoran, pode ver no fundo dos olhos dele que ele ainda amava Sakura.

Agora ela está dormindo, daqui a pouco nós iremos ao hospital.

Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

O namorado se feriu no baile e está internado no hospital. Ela passou a noite toda lá e chegou a algumas horas.

Entendo, bom então eu já vou... –Disse Shaoran já indo embora.

Escute uma coisa moleque...

Shaoran parou mas não virou para encarar o pequeno guardião amarelo.

Não fuja e não faça a Sakura sofrer ainda mais, porque senão você vai se ver comigo!

Depois disso o pequeno guardião saiu voando para dentro do quarto novamente. Shaoran se virou e ficou admirando a casa de Sakura por mais alguns minutos, Touya e Yukito estavam observando o jovem pela janela da sala, o jovem de cabelos pretos estava com cara de poucos amigos. Yukito apenas sorria e segurava Touya para que ele não fosse até Shaoran tirar satisfações.

Me deixa ir Yuki! Eu quero resolver uns assuntos com esse moleque...

Deixe-o, Touya. Ele só está querendo ver a Sakura...

Por isso mesmo que eu quero ir lá falar com ele!

Deixa de ser um irmão ciumento e vamos ajudar o seu pai com o almoço.

Não demorou para que Touya e Yukito fossem para a cozinha ajudar Fujitaka com o almoço. Shaoran deu uma última olhada na casa de Sakura e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ainda tenho esperança de que ficaremos juntos. Vou descobrir o por que de você Ter me abandonado nesses cinco anos e vamos nos reconciliar..."

Eu te amo muito Sakura Kinomoto... –Disse o jovem para si mesmo e depois saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos.

Kero viu Shaoran se afastando, o pequeno guardião continuou olhando para o horizonte durante um bom tempo. Até que Sakura acordou e viu o guardião sério, perdido em seu mar de pensamentos.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Kero? –Perguntou a jovem enquanto bocejava.

Não, nada "

Que horas serão?

A jovem pegou o despertador em cima da cabeceira e deu um grito fazendo Kero tomar um susto imenso.

Por que você gritou Sakura?

São 14h! Eu dormi muito!

Ah Sakura você tinha que dormir bastante, afinal você passou a noite toda acordada.

Mas eu queria dormir só um pouco pra depois voltar para o hospital.

Você precisava descansar, não ia adiantar nada você ficar sem dormir direito, você só ia acabar passando mal.

È, você tem razão. Agora é melhor eu ir...

Espera eu vou com você!

Tem certeza Kero?

Claro!

Então tá!

Sakura trocou de roupa, escovou o cabelo e pegou uma mochila onde colocou Kero, desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha.

Papai eu vou ao hospital para ver o Yamato!

Espera Sakura, porque não almoça? –Perguntou o pai já preparando o prato da filha.

Se eu comer agora, vou chegar muito tarde...

Não se preocupe com isso mostrenga, eu, o papai, e o Yukito vamos ao hospital com você e nós vamos de carro, então não se preocupe. –Disse Touya terminando de lavar a louça do almoço.

Obrigada... –Disse a jovem se sentando para almoçar.

Fujitaka fez o prato da filha que não demorou muito para comer. Depois que Sakura terminou todos foram para o carro, não demoraram muito para chegar ao hospital. Chegando lá todos os amigos já estavam conversando com Yamato que parecia estar bem melhor.

Oi Sakura... –Disse Yamato sorrindo ao notar a presença da namorada e da família dela.

Kero podia ver tudo de dentro da bolsa e ficou surpresa com a quantidade de gente que tinha ido visitar aquele rapaz.

" Nossa quanta gente. Ei espera um pouco, sinto uma energia estranha nesse quarto..."

Olá senhor Kinomoto. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Como você está Yamato?

Já estou bem, mas não querem me deixar sair daqui.

È claro que não, seu tapado! Você ainda precisa ficar de repouso! –Disse Kari.

A Kari tem razão, foi um machucado muito sério. –Disse Sakura preocupada.

Yamato, voltei. –Disse a mãe do jovem que tomou um susto ao ver que o número de visitas havia aumentado.

Olá Sra. Takany... –Disse Sakura sorrindo.

Olá Sakura...

Sra. Takany, esse é o meu pai Fujitaka Kinomoto.

É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Kinomoto, eu sou Myrian Takany, a mãe de Yamato.

Prazer em conhecê-la, lamento que seja em um lugar tão desagradável.

E esses são o meu irmão, Touya e o meu amigo, Yukito.

Prazer em conhecê-los. –Disse a mãe do jovem educadamente.

O prazer é nosso. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

Touya estava muito pensativo, estava com uma sensação ruim desde que entrara naquele quarto.

"Tem alguma coisa errada aqui..."

Touya encarava Yamato de uma forma discreta, quando este o olhou nos olhos sentiu um calafrio. Depois do fim das apresentações e das conversas, todos com exceção de Sakura saíram do quarto. Yamato estava recostado na cama e Sakura sentada na cadeira ao lado dele. O silêncio reinava no ar, era possível ouvir um alfinete cair no chão, até que Sakura resolveu tomar uma iniciativa.

Como você está Yamato?

Estou bem, mas você não parece estar...

Não é nada, só que...

Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. –Disse o jovem olhando fundo nos olhos de sua amada.

Eu sei disso... –Disse a jovem abaixando a cabeça –É que eu não consigo deixar de pensar que se eu não tivesse saído de lá, nada disso teria acontecido com você. A culpa é toda minha.

Sakura já estava com os olhos mareando, mas Yamato se recostou melhor na cama e levantou a face de Sakura de onde já escorriam as primeiras lágrimas. Yamato secou o rosto de Sakura e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela, depois a beijou apaixonadamente.

Sakura melhorou ao sentir aqueles lábios quentes tocarem os seus, em um beijo maravilhoso. Quando se encerrou ambos ficaram se olhando, Yamato ficou acariciando a face de Sakura e sorrindo. Em seguida, sussurrou no pé do ouvido:

Eu iria atrás de você até o inferno se necessário, meu anjo.

Sakura ficou toda arrepiada ao sentir aquele hálito quente e ainda mais arrepiada por ouvir aquela voz extremamente sedutora.

Mas Yamato eu...

Sakura não teve a chance de continuar pois foi silenciada por um beijo. Depois que esse se encerrou, Yamato sorriu.

Não se preocupe meu anjo, o que passou, passou... –Disse o jovem sorrindo. –Agora me mostre aquele seu sorriso lindo...

Imediatamente Sakura sorriu, o melhor e maior de todos os seus sorrisos. Enquanto isso, Touya estava inquieto e Yukito já havia percebido.

Está preocupado com a Sakura porque ela está sozinha no quarto com Yamato?

Não é isso, tem algo muito estranho com esse menino...

Você está com ciúmes...

Não é isso, tem algo errado com ele, mas eu não sei dizer o que é...

Mesmo que tenha, não se preocupe. A Sakura já é quase uma adulta, ela sabe se cuidar. –Disse Yukito sorrindo.

Você tem razão.

Apesar de concordar com Yukito, Touya não conseguia deixar de sentir aquela sensação ruim que tanto o incomodava. O pai de Sakura e a mãe de Yamato conversavam bastante sobre seus filhos. Tomoyo estava com Nazuna, Kari e Mike que logo avistaram Seto e Tino chegando.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava andando pela rua, a leve brisa bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos castanhos. O jovem estava muito pensativo, andou bastante, até que parou em frente a um grande prédio branco com várias pessoas entrando e saindo dela.

"Sakura..."  
Nesse momento Akyta observava toda a conversa de Yamato com Sakura e deu um sorriso de dar calafrios a qualquer um.

"Agora que Yushiro não pode lutar, vai ser o momento ideal para eu mandar um demônio roubar as cartas..."

Akyta puxou uma carta negra do bolso de sua túnica e em seguida furou sua mão esquerda usando suas unhas afiadas. Algumas gotas de sangue caíram sobre a carta que foi envolvida por um brilho negro.

Vá e destrua.. –Disse e em seguida lançou a carta pela insígnia de magia que permitia que ele visse Sakura e Yamato e em seguida deu uma risada macabra.

Sakura e Yamato conversavam animadamente, mas Sakura que estava falando se calou repentinamente.

" Um demônio..." –Pensou a jovem preocupada.

O que foi meu anjo?

Yamato daqui a pouco eu volto. –Disse a jovem pegando a sua mochila e saindo do quarto.

A expressão de Yamato também mudou bruscamente, o jovem tentou se levantar mas a dor não permitiu, por isso teve de continuar deitado.

"Akyta sabia que eu não ia poder ajudar a Sakura estando desse jeito. Que droga! Sakura tome cuidado..."

Todos conversavam do lado de fora do quarto, Sakura saiu discretamente e correu para o lado oposto ao que todos estavam, mas Touya avistou sua irmã correndo para longe.

Alguma coisa errada Touya? –Sussurrou Yukito.

Algo vai acontecer e não vai ser bom...

Sakura correu e entrou no armário do zelador onde estava cheio de produtos de limpeza e outras coisas. A primeira coisa que a jovem fez foi retirar Kero da mochila

Ufa ainda bem que você me tirou, estava muito quente dentro dessa mochila!

Temos problemas Kero! Tem um demônio aqui mas eu não posso usar a minha magia, tem muita gente, alguém pode ver... –Disse a jovem desesperada.

Você tem que usar a carta Sono e fazer com que todos durmam.

Mas se acontecer alguma coisa as pessoas não poderão fugir!

Não temos escolha Sakura! Com todos acordados você não vai poder usar sua magia.

Sakura estava muito insegura sobre o que ia fazer, o medo de que alguém se machucasse era imenso, não queria que acontecesse o que aconteceu com Yamato. Enquanto isso, Shaoran já havia sentido a presença do demônio, entrou no hospital e foi mais do que depressa para os fundos, onde a presença estava mais forte. Quando chegou avistou um monstro que chegou a lhe dar náuseas. O monstro tinha o corpo todo coberto por escamas cinzas, tinha algo parecidos com asas de morcego e uma calda comprida revestida com escamas e uma gosma cinza. Andava com as mãos arrastando no chão como se fosse um macaco, todo o seu corpo era de escamas e gosma cinzas. Tinha olhos vermelhos, orelhas pontudas e caninos afiados.

Não esperava outro Card Captor por aqui, pensei que a única que viria seria a dona das cartas cujo o namorado Yushiro está hospitalizado aqui.

"Como ele sabe disso? E quem é Yushiro?"

Só vai vir você? –Perguntou o demônio sorrindo.

Vou ser mais do que o suficiente para te derrotar!

Veremos...

"Tenho que acabar com ele antes que alguém venha aqui..."

Enquanto isso todos conversavam sem imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Yukito estava conversando com Touya, o jovem de cabelos acizentados queria entender o motivo da expressão séria do amigo. O irmão de Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

O que houve Touya?

Nada, logo você vai saber...

"Tome cuidado Sakura..."

Sakura ainda estava junto com Kero, decidindo o que ia fazer. Não demorou para que ambos sentissem a presença de Shaoran no mesmo local que a do monstro. A jovem decidiu arriscar...

Carta use seus poderes e faça com que todos durmam! SONO!

Imediatamente a carta se revelou e voou por todo o hospital, fazendo com que os médicos, enfermeiras, pacientes e todos os outros adormecessem. Tomoyo e os amigos também caíram no sono. A carta entrou em todos os quartos fazendo com que todos os pacientes ficassem desacordados, com exceção de Yamato que era imune ao efeito da carta. O jovem tentou mais uma vez, porém não conseguiu se levantar.

" Que droga! Sem todos os meus poderes não vou poder me curar e ajudar Sakura!"

Akyta observava tudo, Medusa estava parada ao lado do mestre fazendo exatamente o mesmo.

Veja minha querida Medusa, sem a ajuda de Yushiro eles não são nada! Hoje é o dia que marcará o fim da existência dos Card Captors!

Enquanto isso Shaoran travava uma luta difícil contra o demônio que tinha uma barreira muito poderosa que impedia os ataques de Li. O jovem de cabelos castanhos estava muito ferido, seu corpo não estava mais respondendo por si, sua vista já estava começando a ficar nublada...

O monstro cuspia uma gosma verde ácida que várias vezes passou de raspão em Shaoran e mesmo assim, deixou o jovem muito ferido, deixando pequenas queimaduras na pele dele. Ambos estavam frente a frente em suas posições de luta, Shaoran estava bastante cansado e apreensivo mas não deixava transparecer.

" Vou Ter que quebrar essa barreira, é tudo ou nada"

Deus do Raio vim de a mim!

Shaoran ficou chocado, o monstro voou antes de ser atingido. Agora o demônio estava no ar e Li na terra, sendo um alvo fácil para a criatura.

"Droga o que eu vou fazer agora? " –Pensou o jovem mal se agüentando em pé, suas energias estavam nas últimas.

MORRA! –Berrou o monstro e em seguida cuspiu ácido em cima de Li.

ESCUDO!

Quando Shaoran olhou pra trás viu Sakura, Kerberos e Yue...

Sakura?

Está tudo bem com você Shaoran?

Sim...

Mas você está todo machucado. –Disse a jovem se aproximando e tocando os ferimentos do rapaz.

Shaoran segurou firme a mão de Sakura e olhou bem fundo de seus olhos verdes-esmeralda. Ignorou completamente o monstro, Sakura não estava se sentindo a vontade com aquilo e se desvencilhou delicadamente de Shaoran.

Temos que vencer esse monstro antes que ele machuque alguém!

Ele não parece muito forte... –Disse Kerberos que até então estava apenas observando.

Não devemos subestimar nosso inimigo Kerberos... –Disse Yue sem tirar os olhos daquela estranha figura que voava no céu.

O demônio apenas sorria ao ver que o numero de adversários tinha aumentado. Não demorou muito para que o monstro pousasse na frente de todos.

Agora as coisas ficarão divertidas... –Disse o demônio sorrindo.

É o que vamos ver!

Kero lançou uma poderosa bola de fogo mas que a barreira refletiu o ataque de volta para ele.

ESCUDO!

Novamente a carta protegeu todos contra o demônio, porém o monstro ficou com cara de poucos amigos.

Não alguém tão fraca como você seja a dona das cartas...

Sakura se sentiu mal ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não deveria se sentir mas não conseguia evitar. Afinal, não havia conseguido vencer uma batalha sozinha.

Não de ouvidos a ele Sakura, você é a dona das cartas, Clow quis assim. –Disse Yue já querendo arrancar a cabeça daquele monstro.

Vocês não tem a menor chance contra mim!

CALA A BOCA! DEUS DO FOGO VIM DE A MIM!

O monstro voou, evitando o ataque de Shaoran mas uma vez. A velocidade do demônio era incrível e sua capacidade também. Do alto, lançou vários ataques consecutivos na direção de Sakura e dos amigos. Kero e Shaoran desviaram-se e Yue pegou Sakura no colo e voou na direção do monstro. Fez surgir um cristal em sua mão esquerda e dele saíram pequenos raios de luz, semelhantes a fragmentos de gelo que foram na direção do monstro, porém a barreira impediu que ele fosse atingido. (by Yoruki Hiiragizawa, amiga da Merry Anne! Thanks! Pelo nome do ataque do Yue!). Yue mal podia acreditar que seu ataque não fizera nenhum dano ao monstro.

"Impossível, só existe uma pessoa além de Sakura capaz de evitar meus ataques..."

Yue vamos descer que eu tive uma idéia.

Imediatamente o guardião da lua desceu e Sakura ficou em sua posição de luta. O demônio continuava a observá-los do céu.

Vá em frente, tente o que quiser! A barreira do meu mestre Akyta é invencível!

Qual a sua idéia Sakura? –Disse Shaoran se posicionando ao lado da jovem.

O veneno desse monstro me fez lembrar de uma carta que pode nos ajudar...

Do que está falando? –Perguntou Kero sem entender.

Já vai ver! –Disse a jovem puxando uma carta do bolso. –Carta use suas habilidades e nos ajuda a vencer essa luta! NÉVOA!

Imediatamente a carta surgiu e voou na direção do monstro, mas não foi capaz de fazer nenhum dano a ele, o que frustrou a expectativa de todos.

A Névoa não foi capaz de atingir o monstro... –Disse Shaoran começando a perder as esperanças.

Não acredito, não causou nem um arranhão...

Sakura estava perplexa, como um monstro podia ser tão poderoso?

Não deixem de ler o próximo episódio de Sakura e o Destino das Cartas! Animando o povo E não deixem de comentar, afinal pra que serve esse botão ai embaixo? Hahahaha deixem de ser preguiçosos e comentem !

Bjus!

Pedaço do próximo epi:

De repente o monstro sumiu da vista de todos. Sakura olhou ao redor e voou ainda mais alto, sentia sua presença mas não sabia de onde vinha.

"Onde será que ele se escondeu?"

SAKURA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! –Berrou Shaoran

Era tarde o monstro lançou veneno e atingiu uma das asas de Sakura, o que fez com que a jovem começasse a mergulhar em direção ao solo....

Tá bom é só isso! Hahahahaaha

Desculpa pela demora pessoal, é que eu tava em época de prova o que dificultou muito mas agora to de férias. Weee e to ferrado em física X.X

Bom mais deixa quieto!

Povo eu quero agradecer à:

Lily: Não se preocupe mesmo que eu demore não pretendo desistir dessa fic é que eu to sempre enrolado (to não, sou enrolado!) então as vezes fico um pouco perdido mas não se preocupe porque eu vou atualizar mesmo que demore, eu vou! Bjus!

Lê: Muito obrigado pelos elogios lê! Vê se aparece no msn pra que a gente possa conversar mais! E muito obrigado por você ler as minhas fics! Bjus!

Alexiel (Nathy): Morecooooo adoroo suas reviewss imensaasssssssssss! Que história é essa de todo mundo reclamar de mim eim? Não podem ficar saindo da minha fic dessa maneira não! Tão pensando que isso é o que, zona? Eu ralo dia e noite pra dar um destino a vocês é assim que me agradecem?

Saky, Shaoran, Yamato, Sayo: Desculpa...

Autor: melhor assim

Bom agora todos vão se comportar e voltem pra fic

Todo mundo pula pra fic Bom nathyyyy agora que os preguiçosos voltaram pra fic eu queria te agradecer pelo seu comentários! Thanks moreco! Bjus!

June Amamiya: Adorei sua review hahahaha! Tadinho do Yamato o destino dele é amaldiçoado... Logo logo você vai entender daqui a faz as contas três epis esse mistério todo vai ser esclarecidoooooooooo. Hahaha não precisa apelar pra violência nem pra novela mexicana! Bjus!

Merry-Anne: Hahahaha se quer ficar com o Yamato? Então vo por ele na sua fita hahahahahahahaahah mas não sei ele é mto seletivo.

Yamato: Opa ela é gatinha pode por que eu pego...

Empurra a criatura desobediente de volta pra fic Personagens... Participam de fics e se acham os tais. Bom Bananinha mto obrigado pela sua reviewwwwwwwwww adorei! Bjus

Sakura Li: O que você pode dizer? Mtooooo eu amo reviews grandes, escreva o que quiser hahahaha! Críticas sugestões comentários, hahaha e até elogios hahahaha . Obrigado pela sua reviewwwwwwwwww more! Espero que continue lendooo! Bjus!

Kirina-Li: Obrigadooooooooooooo morecooooo AMOOOOOOOOOOO reviews longas! So tarado por elas hahahahaa! Bom sobre os mistérios da fic eles fazem parte da vida! Que graça tem a vida sem mistérios? Hahahahaha bom sobre o Yamato as coisas sobre ele vão ser reveladas daqui a 4 epis no máximo (ainda não to certo) mas sei que não demoraaaaaa

Adoreiiiii tc contigo!!!!! Espero que você entre logo na net! Sobre o Akyta bem esse daí tem um enredo muito forte com o Yamato que logo logo vcs vão descobrir. Sobre o telefonema que o Shaoran percebeu.. Isso é surpresa! Hahahahaha não se preocupe que você vai descobrir! Não consegui vencer você.... hahahahahaha a minha tá menor

Bom fazer o que.... Bjus!!!!

Povo muito obrigado pelas reviews. Eu gostaria que todos mandassem afinal pra que serve esse botão ainda embaixo? Além disso eles são muito importantes pra mim, Sakura e o Destino das Cartas ia ser uma fic pequena de no máximo cinco capítulo e tinha até outro nome (Numa Noite de Luar) ia ser apenas um lemon simples, mas as coisas se transformando e se transformando e a fic tá grandona! Agora não sei se isso é bom ou ruim! Hahahahaha bom mais o que eu quero dizer é que a cada comentário que eu recebo eu mudo um pouquinho da fic, pra ficar a cara de todo mundo. Quero que saibam que tenho todos os comentários guardados, não deletei nenhum! Estão todos no meu maillll e eu estou muito feliz e espero receber muito mais além dessas 50 reviews!

Muito obrigado a todo mundo!

Bjus!

Sesshoumaru-Sama

Obs: Enquete:

Qual deveria ser o apelido do Yamato?

Yama? Mato? Matt? Yato? Nenhuma das anteriores, tenho uma sugestão melhor, e é: 


	28. A Fragilidade de Yamato Parte III

Titulo: A Fragilidade de Yamato. Parte III

Akyta observava aquela cena muito feliz, soltou uma gargalhada de dar arrepios a qualquer um, até mesmo Medusa se assustou.

Enquanto a minha barreira existir, o meu demônio jamais será vencido!

Mestre Akyta, o que essa garota pretendia fazer?

Ela usou a carta Névoa para tentar derreter o meu monstro com o ácido da carta. Teria funcionado se eu estivesse protegendo-o com o meu poder...

Entendo.

"Os únicos capazes de quebrar a minha barreira são: Clow que está morto e Yushiro que está muito machucado. Pena ele Ter uma forma tão frágil. Devia ter morrido junto com Clow! Hahahaha"

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava conseguindo ficar em pé, graças a ajuda da cama cuja a qual ele se apoiava. Sua respiração estava muito acelerada, estava suando bastante, mas não podia ver aquilo tudo de braços cruzados.

"Eu não posso ajudar, mas sem quem pode..."

Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Yamato que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se! Despertem, Sybelle, Terune!

As duas cartas que o jovem tirou do bolso começaram a girar no ar, o quarto ficou cheio de fumaça azul, mas quando essa se dissipou as duas entidades estavam paradas na sua frente. Yamato só não caiu no chão pois passou a se apoiar no cajado sobre sua insígnia de magia.

Senhor Yushiro, o senhor precisa descansar... –Disse Sybelle bastante preocupada.

Não se preocupem comigo, preciso que vocês façam uma coisa pra mim. Quero que vocês ajudem Sakura e seus amigos a vencer a batalha. Eles sozinhos não tem a menor chance contra a criatura de Akyta.

Não podemos deixar o senhor nesse estado. –Disse Terune, a pantera que estava muito preocupada com seu mestre.

Vão...

Mas...

É UMA ORDEM!!!

Sim, senhor...

Imediatamente as duas saíram voando pela janela. Yamato caiu de joelhos no chão, continuava apoiado no cajado, sua respiração estava muito acelerada e seu coração batia muito rápido. Sua face estava com um estado febril, parecia que não ia agüentar muito...

Preciso mantê-las nesse mundo para que elas ajudem Sakura. Boa sorte meninas...

O estado de Yamato não era nada bom, seu corpo estava chegando no limite, uma forte dor de cabeça já acusava a sua falta de energia. Nem o estado de Sakura e seus amigos já que todos os seus planos estavam caindo por terra. A única coisa que podia fazer era desviar dos ataques do monstro.

A barreira da criatura impedia qualquer ataque, além dele voar em grande velocidade o que lhe dava uma imensa vantagem.

Temos que cortar aquela barreira para podermos vencer. –Disse Shaoran já cansado.

Cortar a barreira... É isso!

O que vai fazer Sakura? –Perguntou Kero.

Cartas preciso que me emprestem suas habilidades especiais, ALADA, ESPADA!

Sakura saiu voando e ficou cara a cara com o demônio que não parecia se abalar com a presença da jovem.

Ótima estratégia, a Espada é capaz de cortar qualquer barreira. –Disse Yue.

Sakura voou na direção do monstro, pronta para cortar sua barreira, mas essa idéia também acabaria caindo por terra. O monstro era mais rápido e era capaz de desviar das investidas da dona das cartas. De repente o monstro sumiu da vista de todos, Sakura olhou ao seu redor e não conseguiu achá-lo. A jovem voou ainda mais alto, apesar de ainda conseguir sentir sua presença, não conseguia achá-lo em lugar algum.

"Onde será que ele se escondeu?"

ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! –Berrou Shaoran.

Era tarde o monstro cuspiu veneno em uma das asas de Sakura o que fez com que ela começasse a mergulhar em direção ao chão.

SAKURAAAAAAAAA! –Berraram Kero e Yue ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos tentaram voar, mas não saíram do lugar...

"Não consigo me mexer!" –Pensou Yue revoltado.

"Não posso morrer, senão as cartas irão desaparecer..." –Pensou a jovem que já estava com várias lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Sakura foi pega segundos antes de cair no chão, porém quem a pegou não foi Kero nem Yue. A jovem ainda estava chorando, esperando pelo pior mas não demorou muito para perceber que não estava mais caindo. A dona das cartas levou um susto ao ver que estava sendo carregada por uma desconhecida. Tratava-se de uma mulher de asas angelicais de cor lilás bem claro, um cabelo liso comprido também lilás, preso em rabo de cavalo que ia até a altura dos pés, chegando a ser maior do que a dona dos cabelos. Tinha uma pele branca como a neve, olhos violetas, uma pinta preta no canto do olho esquerdo, brincos de prata em forma de lua, nos olhos uma leve sombra púrpura e nos finos e delicados lábios apenas um leve batom lilás. Vestia uma túnica branca com vários detalhes em violeta, havia um cristal em forma de gota púrpura entre os fartos seios que brilhava semelhante a uma pedra preciosa. Usava sandálias de couro que se amarravam no tornozelo, semelhante a dos gregos, parecia um anjo. Tinha uma expressão estranha na face, além de um sorriso muito familiar...

Está tudo bem com você menina? –Perguntou Sybelle enquanto carregava Sakura no colo.

Sim, obrigada...

Maldição, vou acabar com vocês!

O monstro lançou um bola de gosma venenosa contra as duas, mas seu ataque se chocou com uma imensa bola de energia rosa, dando empate. Uma misteriosa tigresa branca com várias listras rosas, olhos também cor de rosas., asas angelicais de mesma cor, uma calda felpuda também cor de rosa , além de garras afiadas e um cristal em forma de gota rosa no meio da testa. A pantera estava "parada" no ar na frente de Sybelle e Sakura.

Terune leve essa menina de volta para os amigos dela. Pode deixar que eu cuido dessa criatura horrorosa. –Disse Sybelle colocando Sakura nas costas de sua amiga pantera.

Nem Shaoran, nem Kerberos, nem Yue estavam acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Não imaginavam quem seriam aqueles duas criaturas aladas...

VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! –Berrou o monstro lançando uma bola de gosma venenosa na direção de Sybelle.

A jovem fez apenas um pequeno gesto com as mãos que mandou o ataque do monstro de volta pra ele. A criatura se chocou contra o chão, abrindo uma cratera enorme.

"Quanto poder..." –Pensou Yue pasmo.

O monstro não demorou para sair de dentro do buraco que ele mesmo havia feito. A jovem continuava a voar, estava de braços cruzando e rindo.

Parece que é verdade o que dizem: Vaso ruim, não quebra. –Disse para si mesma.

O monstro estava furioso, seu corpo foi envolvido por uma energia maligna muito poderosa que reconstituiu todas as partes do seu corpo. Sybelle esperava de braços cruzados a recuperação do demônio.

Agora sim vai ser divertido. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Sakura assistia tudo aquilo de boca aberta, não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Kero e Yue observavam atentamente as duas criaturas, queriam saber mais sobre elas. Shaoran também observava atentamente Sybelle no ar e Terune no chão, parada a alguns metros deles. De repente o jovem teve um estalo...

Ei Sakura, essas duas não parecem com as criações do Eriol?

Tá falando do Spinel Sun e da Ruby Moon?

Sim, você se lembra que eles muito fortes ele é o único capaz de criar criaturas tão poderosas só pode ser dele...

Errado. –Disse Yue que observava as duas atentamente. –Elas não usam a energia de Clow, apesar de serem parecidas, seu poder tem uma fonte diferente. –Disse Yue olhando para o prédio do hospital..

Terune estava a alguns metros de distância mas graças a sua audição felina, podia ouvir tudo que estavam dizendo. Sybelle aguardava impaciente o demônio se reconstituir, já que os ferimentos causados pelo reflexo do ataque eram muito sérios. Ao mesmo tempo que se reconstituía a aparência do demônio começava a mudar, seu corpo ficava maior e estava ficando todo vermelho.

De repente um clarão "cegou" todos momentaneamente e quando voltaram a enxergar viram que o monstro havia sumido, porém sua presença permanecia. Todos olhavam em todas as direções mas não o viam. Sybelle continuava a voar, fechou os olhos para se concentrar e achar aquela criatura maldita.

"Onde será que essa coisa se escondeu?"

SYBELLE, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! –Berrou Terune mais já era tarde.

O monstro deu um chute em Sybelle lançando-a contra o chão, mais precisamente no buraco onde ele tinha caído. Depois que a fumaça se dissipou, Sybelle pode ver a nova aparência da criatura que estava mais horrenda do que nunca. Seu corpo estava todo vermelho, as asas bem maiores, orelhas pontiagudas, além de um par de chifres, patas de cavalo e garras imensas. O monstro olhava Sybelle saindo do buraco como se nada tivesse acontecido, usou o polegar esquerdo para limpar o sangue que escorria de sua boca.

Agora sim, vou lutar a sério...

Não demorou muito para que Sybelle voltasse ao céu e começasse um confronto direto com ele. O demônio passara a lançar bolas de fogo no anjo lilás mas essa tinha uma barreira tão forte que não permitia que fosse atingida. Uma bola de fogo foi na direção de Sakura e seus amigos, mas Terune criou uma barreira que protegeu a todos. Todos estavam um pouco confusos com aquilo tudo, mas a felina de olhos cor de rosa apenas olhava a luta que acontecia no ar.

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava no quarto do hospital, o jovem não se agüentava em pé, estava de joelhos, se apoiando com o cajado e com uma das mãos. Sua respiração não estava nada boa, estava começando a Ter falta de ar, sua energia vital estava se esvaindo.

"Preciso que vençam logo, não vou agüentar mantê-las aqui por muito tempo."

A luta estava esquentando no total sentido da palavra, Sakura queria ajudar a jovem angelical mas Yue não permitiu, dizendo que aquela era uma luta de um contra um e no fundo não tinha certeza de que elas estavam do lado deles. De repente Terune sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo e sua expressão indiferente ficou intensamente preocupada.

SYBELLE ACABE LOGO COM ELE, NÃO PODEMOS PERDER MAIS TEMPO AQUI!

A jovem de asas angelicais não entendeu o motivo da preocupação da amiga, até que sentiu o mesmo arrepio percorrer seu corpo, o que fez com que ficasse bastante preocupada.

" O senhor Yushiro não vai agüentar muito tempo. Preciso acabar logo com isso!"

O monstro se preparava para lançar o ataque contra Sybelle, mas está desviou com grande destreza e sumiu da vista de todos.

Onde ela está?

Lamento mas não posso perder mais tempo com lixo!

Na mão esquerda de Sybelle surgiu um cristal lilás e dele saíram vários feixes de luz que foram na direção do demônio. Depois lançou uma grande bola de energia que jogou o monstro novamente contra o solo. O monstro se levanto furioso, lançou vários ataques consecutivos contra Sybelle, mas nenhum atingiu.

O que foi? Parece preocupada... –Disse o demônio rindo. –Será com seu mestre?

Não pode ser... Quer dizer que você estava ganhando tempo?

É óbvio, eu sei que ele não vai durar muito.

Maldito

Sybelle lançou vários ataques consecutivos, usando seu cristal que lançava raios de energia no monstro. Estava furiosa por Ter sido feita de boba, mas para a surpresa do monstro, Sybelle sumiu da vista dele novamente.

Apareça! Senão seu mestre vai morrer!

Estou aqui seu idiota!

Sybelle estava usando seu arco e mirou uma flecha de energia (lilás) na direção do monstro.

N-n-não faça isso!

Arrancarei sua cabeça. –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

A jovem angelical lançou a flecha que ficou maior ainda e fez com que a cabeça do demônio explodisse em mil pedaços. Antes que o resto do cadáver chegasse ao chão, Terune lançou uma bola de energia, extinguindo todo o resto do corpo do demônio. Sybelle pousou ao lado da amiga que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

O que foi Terune? Eu fui rápida não fui?

Ei esperem! Quem são vocês? Por que estão aqui? –Perguntou Sakura se aproximando das duas.

As duas apenas encararam o par de olhos esmeralda de Sakura que pareciam muito perdidos em toda aquela confusão. Sybelle encarou Yue e Terune encarou Kerberos, em seguida voltaram a olhar Sakura.

Nos veremos de novo... –Disse a tigresa.

Tchauzinho! –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para que as duas sumissem da vista de todos e finalmente todos puderam se mexer, provavelmente era o demônio que os tinha paralisado.

Quem serão essas duas? –Perguntou Kero sem entender muito bem ;

Eu também quero saber... –Disse Sakura curiosa.

E o mais importante, de que lado estão... –Disse Yue desconfiado.

Sejam quem for, são muito poderosas e você tem que tomar cuidado com elas. –Disse Shaoran olhando nos olhos da jovem.

Vou tomar, obrigada Shaoran. –Disse Sakura desviando o olhar.

Bom então eu já vou. –Disse Shaoran que ainda olhava Sakura – Qualquer coisa que acontecer eu venho ajudar... –Disse o jovem dando uma ultima olhada em todos e depois indo embora.

Não demorou muito para que o jovem de cabelos castanhos sumisse da vista de todos. Sakura ficou de cabeça baixa por mais algum tempo, o silêncio reinou até que Kerberos decidiu quebrá-lo minutos depois.

Está tudo bem com você, Sakura?

Sim é melhor voltarmos para o hospital. –Disse a jovem enquanto evitada de encarar Kero e Yue.

Enquanto isso, Akyta observava tudo com um sorriso na face, invés de raiva. Medusa não estava entendendo a expressão na face de seu mestre, então atreveu-se a perguntar....

Mestre Akyta, o demônio foi derrotado mesmo o senhor tendo paralisado os guardiões da dona das cartas... Por que o senhor está com essa expressão de vitória na face?

Minha cara Medusa, meu objetivo de possuir as cartas pode Ter sido adiado, porém a impetulância das guardiãs de Yushiro vão lhe custar um preço muito alto.

Mestre posso fazer uma outra pergunta?

Faça minha querida.

O que há entre a dona das cartas e o descendente de Clow?

Nada além de um passado que foi deixado para trás.

O senhor...

Sim minha querida, sim.

Depois disso Akyta soltou uma gargalhada que arrepiou até mesmo Medusa. Enquanto isso, Yamato estava nas últimas, estava prestes a cair no chão, quando foi amparado por uma jovem de asas angelicais.

Sybelle que bom que vocês conseguiram... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Como o senhor está? –Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo

Não se preocupem, eu já estou bem. –Disse o jovem tentando se levantar mas sem sucesso.

O senhor não está bem coisíssima nenhuma! Vou ajudá-lo...

Sybelle pegou o dono no colo, o deitou na cama, o cobriu e retirou seus óculos pondo-os na mesinha do lado da cama.

Vocês duas estão bem?

Sim, não se preocupe conosco... –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

Terune pegou o cajado no chão com a boca e o entregou para Yamato.

Obrigado Terune.

Agora o senhor deve descansar bastante, o senhor sabe que qualquer coisa que precisar é só nos chamar. –Disse Terune se curvando seguida por Sybelle.

Obrigado por terem protegido Sakura.

Não tem de que senhor Yushiro.

Em seguida Yamato fez um gesto com o cajado e as duas tornaram-se cartas e foram para as mão dele, em seguida transformou seu cajado em chave novamente. Olhava fixamente para as duas cartas em sua mão...

" Dessa vez foi por pouco, mas o importante é que Sakura está salva..."

Com um gesto fez com que tanto as cartas como a chave desaparecessem de sua vista. Não demorou muito para que caísse no sono, o que nem Sybelle nem Terune perceberam era que Yamato estava febril...

Bom gente finalmente terminei a parte do hospital! Agradecendo a deus por isso Eu demorei né? Hahahaha bom mais o próximo capitulo promete! Acho que vocês vão adorar, finalmente a Sayo vai ter o que merece hahahahahaha.

Trechinho do próximo episódio:

Mas senhor Kayama...

Nada de mais senhorita Kari, vocês vão ficar de detenção no recreio e depois vão arrumar e limpar todas as salas.

Todas?

Sim senhorita, todas.

Mas são muitas!

Isso para não suspende-las por dois dias como fiz com Sayo, Sora e Nyoko. Agora é melhor vocês irem para a detenção, vão passar o intervalo lá.

Hahahahaha não deixem de comentar viu!!!!!!!!

Muito obrigado à:

Alexiel (Nathy): Muito obrigado moreco adorei sua review!! Obrigado por ler minha fic e Ter paciência comigo no msn hahahahahahaah! Tudo de bom more! Bjus!

Merry-Anne: Ana Banana mas que review pequena? Hahahhahahah vo te bater se escrever outra desse tamanho eim... Hahahhahaha Zueira more! Brigado por ler minha fic! Bjus!

Sakura Li: Lalalalala thanks a lot! Adorei sua review meu amor! Continue lendo e mandando review please!!!

Kirina-Li: More hahahahahahah eu não vou conseguir escrever um comentário tão grande quanto o seu! Eu estou muito cansado de digitar hahahahaha! Mais muito, muito, muito obrigado pela sua review enorme! Você é 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Hahahahaha ficou maior que a sua J J J Muito obrigado por sua review!!! Continue mandando review grandes por favor more!

Muito obrigado a todos e de acordo com os meus cálculos faltam apenas sete capítulos para acabar a fic (eu já escrevi 3 ainda faltam quatro!) Espero que vocês curtam e continue mandando comentários, muito obrigado por tudo! Adoro todas vocês!  
Se alguém quiser falar comigo o meu msn é e o meu ICQ: 301258612.

Qualquer coisa é só falar! As coisas vão começar mais a esquentar!


	29. Uma Visita Agradável: Sayo recebe o troc...

Titulo: Uma visita agradável: Sayo recebe o troco.

Era uma doce manhã de Segunda-feira, Sakura havia acordado antes que seu despertador tocasse. Na verdade, mal tinha conseguido dormir, muitas coisas passavam por sua mente. Pensava no inimigo, nas guerreiras misteriosas e principalmente em Shaoran e Yamato...

A jovem quase desmaiou quando o médico havia dito que seu namorado estava com febre, mas para alívio dela não passava de um simples virose. O médico garantiu que ele ficaria bem, poderia receber alta na Segunda porém o ideal seria que ficasse mais dois dias, mas Yamato não quis. Sakura e os amigos marcaram de irem buscá-lo depois da aula.

Sakura não estava preocupada apenas com a saúde de seu namorado, sentiu energias idênticas a das cartas Clow dentro do quarto de seu amado, o que a preocupou bastante. Sua mente estava muito dividida, era muito difícil escolher um dos dois, tinha medo de fazer a escolha errada.

Sakura no que você está pensando?

Eu...

Nas presenças que nós sentimos no quarto do Yamato?

Você também sentiu?

Sim, eram idênticas a das cartas Clow.

Sim, seja quem for que entrou no quarto, deixou um rastro de energia muito forte.

O estranho é que a energia começa e termina no quarto...

É verdade, não deu para identificar...

Além disso, tem outra coisa me incomodando...

O que?

Aquelas duas que apareceram ontem. Elas são muito suspeitas...

Sem dúvida foi tudo muito estranho.

Elas apareceram do nada e pareciam estar se divertindo na luta, mas de repente ficaram preocupadas...

É verdade, mas se elas não tivessem aparecido, nós provavelmente não teríamos sobrevivido.

É, mas além disso, era possível sentir uma presença bem fraca, a poucos metros dali.

Eu também senti, de quem você acha que é?

Não sei, estava muito fraca..

SAKURA O CAFÉ TÁ PRONTO! –Berrou Touya da escada.

JÁ VOU! –Respondeu a jovem –Bom Kero eu tenho que ir porque senão vou chegar atrasado no colégio, qualquer coisa eu te aviso.

Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado.

Vou tomar, não se preocupe. Tchauzinho! –Disse a jovem saindo do quarto.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran terminava de se vestir, estava muito pensativo sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. As duas guerreiras misteriosas e todo o resto o intrigavam muito.

" Yushiro... Quem é Yushiro?"

Shaoran se lembrou de que o namorado de Sakura estava hospitalizado naquele hospital, porém o nome não batia...

"Yushiro, Yamato, são nomes muito diferentes, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: tem algo de muito estranho com aquele garoto."

E eu vou descobrir o que é...

Shaoran escutou algumas batidas na porta e a viu se abrir...

Shaoran o café está pronto...

Já vou mãe.

Sakura conseguiu chegar na hora, como a muito tempo não fazia. Tomoyo, Nazuna e Kari já estavam no colégio conversando.

Bom dia meninas!

Bom dia Sakura! –Disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Você parece feliz Sakura. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

Sakura havia contado sobre tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior para Tomoyo que ficava feliz em ver que apesar de tudo Sakura estava bem, pelo menos aparentemente...

As quatro ficaram conversando animadamente, Sakura perdia-se um pouco mas nenhuma das amigas percebeu. Sayo estava conversando com as amigas que sentavam atrás dela. Shaoran passou por Sakura e suas amigas, a jovem tentou manter um sorriso mais era difícil, principalmente quando ele se sentou ao lado de Sayo e a beijou. Sentiu um aperto no coração...

Não demorou muito para que o professor entrasse, imediatamente todos os alunos se sentaram. Sakura com Tomoyo na frente e Nazuna com Kari atrás. Do lado esquerdo de Tomoyo estavam Sayo e Shaoran e atrás deles, Nyoko e Sora. Na frente de Sakura e Tomoyo havia apenas duas carteiras vazias. Demorou um pouco, mas todos os alunos se calaram.

Bom alunos, antes de começar a aula gostaria de apresentá-los a uma nova aluna que veio de outro país para terminar o ano letivo conosco. Pode entrar...

De repente a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou uma menina de aparentemente 15 anos, alta, pele morena, um corpo bonito com várias curvas, vestindo o uniforme da escola que era uma saia azul marinho, uma blusa branca com uma gravata azul escuro e um colete azul claro com o emblema da escola, além de meias ¾ , sapatos pretos e um par de maria-chiquinhas inconfundíveis. ( O uniforme é igual ao que Nakuru, Touya e Yukito usavam. ) Shaoran quase caiu da cadeira, Tomoyo e Sakura também levaram um susto.

Meilin? –Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Oi gente. –Disse a jovem sorrindo e acenando para os três.

Nem Nazuna nem Kari, nem Sayo e suas amigas entenderam o que estava acontecendo, estavam com um ponto de interrogação na testa.

Bom, vejo que já é conhecida senhorita. Para quem não a conhece, essa é Meilin Li, ela veio de Honk Kong e é prima de Shaoran.

Foi a vez de Sayo quase cair da cadeira, Shaoran não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Bom senhorita pode se sentar em um dos lugares na frente da senhorita Kinomoto ou da senhorita Daidouji.

Meilin se sentou na frente de Tomoyo, Sakura ainda estava boquiaberta, mas Tomoyo estava com um lindo sorriso.

Que foi Sakura? Parece que nunca me viu... –Disse a jovem e em seguida sorriu.

É que...

Senhoritas eu gostaria de começar a minha aula.

Desculpa. –Pediram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura mal podia acreditar, apesar do tempo ter passado Meilin continuava agindo da mesma maneira, ao contrário de Shaoran. Apesar das cartas e dos e-mails que mandou não terem sido respondidos, Sakura estava feliz por rever a amiga depois de tanto tempo.

A aula transcorreu tranqüila, apesar de Ter sido transferida naquele dia, Meilin estava conseguindo acompanhar a matéria com poucas dificuldades. Shaoran ainda estava com cara de parvo, não acreditava que sua prima estava ali. Apesar desses cinco anos sem se falar, Sakura, Tomoyo e sua prima conversavam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ela faz tudo parecer tão fácil..."

Shaoran queria estar ali, revivendo os velhos tempo com suas verdadeiras amigas, um época que sua mente não conseguia entender porque acabou. Sayo não estava gostando de seu namorado estar olhando fixamente para aquelas três...

Depois da aula de química, tiveram educação física. Meilin continuava com grandes habilidades e Sakura também, era difícil ver quem era a melhor. Todas as meninas aplaudiam as duas, Nazuna e Kari estavam perplexas com a habilidade das duas. Tomoyo filmava tudo como já era de costume.

Uma sorria para a outra, estavam felizes, parecia que aqueles cinco anos afastados não haviam existido. A única que fazia cara feia era Sayo que não estava gostando nada daquilo.

"Além da exibida da Sakura foi ter que aturar essa prima exibida..."

Sayo já estava fula da vida, achava as duas exibidas e que no fundo não sabiam nada...

Meilin e Sakura foram as mais aplaudidas, sem dúvida nenhuma eram as mais habilidosas de toda a turma.

Que bom que estou podendo filmar a Sakura e a Meilin fazendo acrobacias! –Disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

Gota Dá onde você tirou essa filmadora, Tomoyo?

A jovem deu uma risadinha e continuou a filmar. Nazuna e Kari estavam um pouco perdidas, mas podiam perceber que aquelas três tinham um passado e uma amizade bastante forte....

A aula dos garotos era separada, as meninas estavam no ginásio e os meninos na quadra jogando futebol. Shaoran estava no mundo da lua, nem prestava atenção no jogo.

"O que será que elas estão fazendo?"

SHAORAN OLHA A BOLA!

Foi tarde, Shaoran levou uma bolada no meio da cara e caiu no chão. Não demorou muito para que uma roda de garotos se formasse ao redor dele. O professor ajudou Shaoran a se levantar, o jovem estava com a cara toda vermelha.

Melhor você ir até a enfermaria... –Disse o professor.

É melhor mesmo. Ai... –Disse Shaoran massageando as têmporas.

Não demorou muito para que o jovem se afastasse da quadra, invés de ir até a enfermaria foi até uma árvore que ficava perto do ginásio. Subiu nela e pode ver tudo que estava acontecendo através da janela.

Para a surpresa do jovem, estavam Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin sentada entre as duas. Estava na vez de Nazuna e Kari, as três observavam as duas que estavam indo bem, até que Kari tropeçou e caiu em cima de Nazuna. Todos começaram a rir, inclusive as duas.

Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin conversavam animadamente. Meilin observou a filmadora nas mãos de Tomoyo e em seguida sorriu.

Você não perde essa mania de filmar, não é Daidouji?

Tomoyo apenas sorriu e Sakura fez o mesmo. Shaoran se sentiu vazio, a saudade tomou conta de seu coração. Ver Meilin conversando com Sakura e Tomoyo fez com que ele se lembrasse de todos os momentos que passaram juntos e sentisse uma pontada de inveja.

"Ela faz tudo parecer tão fácil..."

Shaoran observava fixamente as três, Meilin se virou e deu de cara com o jovem de cabelos castanhos, sorriu e acenou para o primo que estava em cima da árvore. Tomoyo viu Shaoran e fez exatamente o mesmo, Sakura foi virar para ver quem era e ambos ficaram olhando um para o outro. Ficaram desse jeito por um bom tempo, aqueles olhos castanhos tão penetrantes, tão apaixonados...

Desviou o olhar, não podia fazer mais nada, o que está feito, está feito, não podia mais mudar...

Não agora que as coisas com Yamato estavam indo tão bem, Sakura ficou de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar Shaoran e que ele olhasse pra ela. Sayo notou a súbita mudança de humor de Sakura e logo viu Shaoran olhando fixamente para Sakura, a jovem fuzilou o namorado com apenas um olhar. Sayo ficou furiosa, estava vermelha de raiva, Sora e Nyoko começaram a rir e a fazer comentários infelizes.

CALEM A BOCA! –Berrou Sayo e em seguida foi na direção de Sakura e das amigas.

Estava fula da vida, não ia suportar que o SEU namorado ficasse correndo atrás de uma idiota que ficava dando uma de coitada pra ficar com ele no final. Sayo passou no meio de todos, empurrando todas que estavam em seu caminho até chegar em Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin.

Qual o seu problema garota?

As três ficaram se olhando sem entender a agressividade de Sayo, todas começaram a olhar e entender o que estava acontecendo.

ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ SAKURA!

Meilin se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Sayo, não importava quem ela fosse, não ia deixar que falasse com sua amiga desse jeito.

Escuta aqui garota quem você pensa que é pra falar com a Sakura dessa maneira ?!

Sou a namorada do seu primo!

Shaoran não estava acreditando, não podia ouvir o que estavam dizendo mas só de ver sabia que Sayo e Meilin estavam se estranhando.

NÃO ME IMPORTA SE VOCÊ É A RAINHA DA INGLATERRA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALAR COM A MINHA AMIGA ASSIM!

VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM ISSO!

A PARTIR DO MOMENTO QUE VOCÊ MEXE COM UMA DAS MINHAS AMIGAS ESTÁ ME OFENDENDO TAMBÉM!

Meninas, calma... –Disse Sakura tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

Sayo não se segurou mais, deu um tabefe na cara de Meilin chegando a fazer barulho, a jovem chinesa ficou imóvel, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Quando caiu a ficha, Meilin ficou vermelha de raiva.

NEM A MINHA MÃE BATE NA MINHA CARA!

Meilin nem hesitou, deu um murro na cara de Sayo que tentou revidar, mas a jovem de cabelos pretos deu uma banda nela fazendo com que caísse no chão. Meilin pegou Sayo pela blusa e começou a esbofeteá-la. Nyoko e Sora correram para ajudar Sayo, mas Kari e Nazuna não deixaram que se metessem. Não demorou para que o bate boca das quatro também virasse pancadaria. Puxão de cabelo, tapas, socos e chutes, tudo estavam sendo usado. Foi muito difícil para o professor mas no fim ele conseguiu separar as seis, mas sem dúvida a mais difícil foi Meilin que esbofeteava Sayo até não poder mais. Todas foram levadas para a sala do diretor, com exceção de Sayo que teve de ir para a enfermaria. O diretor conversou com Nyoko e Sora e depois chamou Meilin, Kari e Nazuna.

Estou muito desapontado com vocês três, principalmente você, senhorita Li. Acabou de chegar e já está criando confusão...

Mas diretor, foi a Sayo que começou! –Disse Nazuna

Não importa quem começou e sim quem se envolveu. Com a Sayo eu falarei mais tarde, já que a senhorita Li fez o favor de deixá-la inconsciente.

Mas senhor Kayama...

Nada de mais senhorita Kari, vocês vão ficar depois da aula e vão limpar e arrumar todas as salas.

Todas?

Sim senhorita Meilin, todas.

Mas são muitas!

Isso para não suspendê-las por dois dias como fiz com Nyoko, Sora e com Sayo. Agora é melhor vocês irem antes que eu mude de idéia.

A bronca do diretor durou mais de uma hora, Nazuna, Meilin e Kari já iam para o recreio, mas antes foram até a enfermaria. Meilin estava toda descabelada, assim como Nazuna e Kari. As três estava com alguns pequenos arranhões e vermelhões. Quando chegar na enfermaria deram de cara com Sayo, Nyoko e Sora que estavam sendo tratadas. As três estavam em um estado crítico, principalmente Sayo que estava com várias hematomas, vários roxos, vários vermelhões espalhados pelo corpo e por todo o rosto. Nyoko e Sora estavam com várias marcas de unhas, vermelhões, arranhões, mas com certeza estavam em um estado menos crítico que Sayo.

Bom como vocês já estão bem, o diretor mandou vocês irem para a sala buscar o material e irem para casa. –Disse a enfermeira.

O que? Mas por que? –Perguntou Sayo levantando uma sobrancelha.

Você não sabe senhorita Sayo?  
Saber o que?

Você e suas amigas foram suspensas foram suspensas por dois dias por criaram confusão.

Mas isso não é justo! E elas? –Disse Sayo apontando para as três amigas.

Vão ficar em detenção depois da aula...

Mas por que elas não foram suspensas?

Eu não sei, sou apenas a enfermeira, você deve discutir isso com o diretor, foi ele que decidiu assim.

Sayo olhou com ódio para Meilin e as outras que apenas deram um sorriso maroto. Sayo, Nyoko e Sora saíram de nariz empinado, porém fulas da vida. As três amigas davam apenas um sorrisinho cínico e acenavam para as três. Não demorou para que as encrenqueiras deixassem a enfermaria.

E vocês três? Me parecem bem...

Estamos. –Disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Parece que foi uma briga de um lado só.. –Disse a enfermeira sorrindo.

Não temos culpa senhora Kaoru se elas só latem, latem mas não mordem.

A enfermeira mal pode conter o riso, com certeza aquelas três não eram fáceis. Sem dúvidas eram boas de briga e não se arrependiam de nada. Kaoru cuidou das três, porém não havia muito o que fazer além de um ou dois band-aids e uma pomadinha aqui e outra ali, por isso não demoraram muito na enfermaria.

Nós nem nos apresentamos ainda, eu sou Nazuna Tokawa e é um prazer conhecê-la.

E eu sou Kari Amagata.

Eu sou Meilin Li.

É um prazer conhecê-la Meilin. –Disse Nazuna sorrindo.

Digo o mesmo. –Disse a jovem retribuindo o sorriso.

Apesar de nos conhecermos a pouco tempo, eu gostei de você, tenho certeza que vamos nos dar bem. –Disse Kari sorrindo.

Tenho certeza que sim. –Disse Meilin sorrindo.

Nós já temos uma coisa em comum: nós três odiamos a Sayo. –Disse Nazuna.

É verdade.

Já estava na metade do recreio, Nazuna e Kari foram para o lugar de costume e levaram Meilin junto. Não demorou muito para que encontrassem Sakura e Tomoyo que estavam muito preocupadas.

Vocês estão bem meninas?

Não se preocupe Sakura, não aconteceu nada.! –Disse Nazuna sorrindo.

Mas vocês se machucaram...

Não foi nada sério, Tomoyo. –Disse Kari.

Me desculpa Meilin, a culpa foi toda minha. Você acabou brigando com a Sayo no seu primeiro dia...

Não se preocupe com isso Sakura, eu não fui com a cara dela desde que cheguei aqui.

Ela estava merecendo isso a um tempão! Pena que não fui eu que dei uma surra nela...

Não fala isso Nazuna!

Ah Sakura mas ela vive te provocando, foi bem feito pra ela!

É verdade, eu não sei como o seu primo consegue namorar uma garota como aquela. –Disse Kari inconformada.

Todas ficaram caladas, Meilin olhou para Sakura que desviou o olhar para o chão...

Eu também não sei como ele consegue...

Vamos almoçar meninas, daqui a pouco o intervalo acaba. –Disse Tomoyo tentando quebrar aquele clima estranho que pairou no ar.

Não demorou muito para que todos fossem almoçar em seu lugar de costume. Sakura estava em silêncio, as amigas não entendiam o motivo mas decidiram respeitar. Não demorou muito para que Mike chegasse, o jovem ficou curioso para saber quem era aquela menina de maria chiquinhas com um rosto tão bonito.

Mike essa é a Meilin, Meilin esse é o Mike. –Apresentou Kari.

Meilin se levantou e apertou a mão do jovem que ainda estava de pé.

Eu sou Mike Ishida..

Eu sou Meilin Li...

É um prazer conhecê-la.

Digo o mesmo.

Os dois se sentaram novamente e a conversa continuou normalmente. Sakura estava daquele jeito desde que viu Shaoran na janela do ginásio.

... vai?

O que? Me desculpa eu não estava prestando a atenção, Mike.

Eu perguntei se você vai buscar o Yamato no hospital depois da aula com a gente. Você vai?

Sim. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Meilin olhou para Sakura mas dessa vez quem ficou séria foi a jovem chinesa...

"Parece que o que Shaoran me contou é verdade..."

Não demorou muito para que o jovem de cabelos castanhos se aproximasse do grupo. Todos olharam para o rapaz, com exceção de Sakura que desviou o olhar para o chão novamente.

Será que eu posso conversar com você Meilin?

Daqui a pouco eu volto gente. –Disse a jovem se levantando.

Não demorou muito para que os dois sumissem da vista dos amigos que acharam aquela situação muito estranha. Antes de sair, Shaoran trocou olhares com Tomoyo que notou uma grande tristeza em seus olhos.

"Será por causa da Sayo ou da Sakura?"

Meilin e Shaoran estavam a alguns metros dali, em um lugar onde haviam poucos alunos. A jovem chinesa estava em costada em uma árvore e Shaoran estava de frente para ela. Ambos em silêncio, havia muito a se dizer e Shaoran tomou a iniciativa.

Meilin.

Sim?

Por que você veio para o Japão?

A jovem olhou para o chão, já estava esperando essa pergunta do primo, afinal não tinha avisado a ele sobre sua vinda.

Eu vim porque estou preocupada com você... –Disse a jovem sem conseguir olhar Shaoran nos olhos. –Além disso, estava com saudade de Sakura e de Tomoyo.

Shaoran não falou nada, era muita informação para sua mente processar. Estava quieto, suspirando e respirando fundo várias vezes, como se não quisesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Meilin decidiu tomar a iniciativa, aquilo já estava ficando irritante.

Você ficou chateado por que eu vim?

Não é isso, eu só não sei como você consegue...

Consigo o que?

Agir como se esses cincos anos não tivessem existido.

E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Queria que eu ignorasse as minhas amigas?

Não é isso, mas você sabe que nós mandamos várias cartas e não tivemos nenhuma resposta.

Eu sei, por isso eu vim para o Japão. Quero resolver essa situação, já que você não fez isso...

Quer dizer que a culpa é MINHA? –Disse Shaoran já começando a levantar a voz.

Eu não disse isso! Só falei que apesar de fazer tempo que você está aqui, você não conversou COM SAKURA!. –Disse Meilin também levantando a voz.

Você ACHA que eu não TENTEI?

NÃO O SUFICIENTE!

O QUE VOCÊ QUER EU FAÇA? ELA ESTÁ namorando...

ORA É VOCÊ TAMBÉM! Aliás eu não sei como você consegue aturar uma garota como aquela!

O ASSUNTO NÃO É SOBRE SAYO!

É CLARO QUE É! Você acha mesmo que a Sakura vai acreditar que você gosta dela estando com essa garota?

Mas ela já me disse que gosta do NAMORADO DELA!

E O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA QUE ELA DISSESSE? Ela não vai arriscar para acabar se machucando! Você tem que provar o quanto você a ama!

EU JÁ TENTEI!

MAS NÃO SUFICIENTE! VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ESCONDENDO ATRÁS DESSA SAYO, COM MEDO DE EXPOR SEUS SENTIMENTOS PORQUE VOCÊ SABE QUE ERROU!

ERREI? EU NÃO ERREI!

NÃO? Invés de vir logo para o Japão você preferiu se envolver com outras garotas em Honk Kong e só veio por causa da energia maligna que APARECEU!

VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO É MENTIRA! EU TENTEI RESOLVER DE TODAS AS MANEIRAS! Mandei milhões de cartas e e-mails mas ELA NÃO RESPONDEU NENHUMA E VOCÊ SABE DISSO!

EU SEI MAS INVÉS DE VOCÊ VIR AO JAPÃO, VOCÊ PREFERIU SE ESCONDER! VOCÊ FOI COVARDE! COVARDE!

CHEGA!!!

Shaoran se descontrolou e empurrou Meilin que tropeçou na raiz da árvore e caiu sentada no chão. Meilin ficou perplexa não pensou que seu primo fosse capaz de machucá-la.

Meilin eu...

Shaoran estendeu a mão para ajudar a jovem, mas ela ficou imóvel e de cabeça baixa....

Você realmente mudou Shaoran, agora eu sei porque você está com a Sayo. –Disse Meilin se levantando sozinha –É PORQUE VOCÊS DOIS SE MERECEM!

Depois disso Meilin saiu correndo dali, não queria que Shaoran a visse derramar uma lágrima sequer. Estava com raiva e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada, correu para o banheiro o mais depressa que pode.

Que droga! O que eu fiz... –Disse Shaoran socando a árvore.

Meilin estava chorando no banheiro, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Apesar do tempo Ter passado, gostava muito de Shaoran e só o cederia para Sakura. Vê-lo com outras garotas foi muito doloroso...

Não quero mais chorar, mas não consigo parar...

A jovem continuava chorando, as lágrimas escorriam teimosamente por sua face e ao mesmo tempo Meilin socava a pia de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Raiva de Shaoran e raiva de si mesma por gostar dele...

A sorte é o que o banheiro estava vazio, pelo menos ela achou isso...

Meilin? O que aconteceu?

Quando a jovem chinesa se virou, deu de cara com uma jovem de longos cabelos acizentados e lindos olhos cor de safira que estavam com uma expressão de preocupação na face.

Não se preocupe... –Disse a jovem secando as lágrimas –Está tudo bem Tomoyo...

Se estivesse bem você não estaria chorando... –Disse Tomoyo enquanto secava as lágrimas da amiga que teimavam em escorrer. – Por que não se abre comigo? Tenho certeza de que vai se sentir melhor.

Eu e Shaoran discutimos...

Por que?

Estávamos falando da minha vinda ao Japão e eu falei sobre as atitudes dele, daí nós começamos a discutir e eu não agüentei mais e saí correndo. –Disse Meilin tendo outra crise de choro.

A jovem chinesa decidiu não contar sobre o empurrão de Shaoran que apesar de não ter sido com força machucou mais a sua alma do que o seu próprio corpo.

Não chora Meilin, vai dar tudo certo.

O problema Tomoyo é que o Shaoran está muito diferente. –Disse a jovem enquanto tentava parar de chorar mas não teve sucesso.

Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer, sabia que tudo que ela estava dizendo era verdade. Não sabia o que dizer, então apenas afagava os cabelos da amiga...

Sakura, Kari, Mike e Nazuna estavam estranhando a demora de Tomoyo que disse que ia ao banheiro e ainda não tinha voltado.

A Tomoyo tá demorando... –Disse Nazuna.

É verdade... –Concordou Mike.

Sakura estava no mundo da lua, estava com uma sensação esquisita. Na verdade já estava sentindo isso desde que saiu do quarto do hospital onde estava Yamato. Era uma sensação esquisita, não sabia muito bem do que se tratava. A visita de Meilin fez com que esquecesse dela por um tempo mas ela voltou a incomodá-la. Sem dúvida estava cheia de preocupações e a mais importante delas era quem havia deixado aquele rastro de energia no quarto de Yamato.

Não demorou muito para que o sinal tocasse, todos os alunos começaram a ir direto para a sala, Mike se despediu da namorada e das amigas e também foi para a sala.

... sala.

Hã?

Está na lua Sakura?

Me desculpe, o que você disse Kari?

Eu falei que é melhor nós irmos para a sala.

Vamos...

As três se levantaram e acabaram encontrando Tomoyo e Meilin que estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.   
Aconteceu alguma coisa Meilin?

Não se preocupe Sakura, eu estou bem. –Disse a jovem dando um sorriso amarelo.

As amigas decidiram não falar nada, mas sabiam que algo tinha acontecido. Pelo menos o motivo de Tomoyo ter demorado tanto estava explicado, com certeza estava conversando com Meilin. Quando entraram, todos os alunos já estavam na sala, com exceção de Sayo, Nyoko e Sora que haviam ido embora. Shaoran já havia avistado Meilin e notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

"Droga, o que foi que eu fiz?"

Todos se sentaram em seus lugares e o professor de Física começou a passar a matéria no quadro. Sakura estava muito preocupada com Meilin, a jovem de olhos esmeralda sabia que só tinha um motivo para a amiga chorar: Shaoran.

A aula prosseguiu chata como de costume, poucos alunos entendiam a matéria. Meilin não estava com cabeça para aquele monte de fórmulas e cálculos idiotas. Nem ela nem Sakura que também estava com a cabeça cheia de problemas.

Demorou mais finalmente as aulas do dia terminaram, O professor saiu e os alunos começaram a arrumar suas coisas para irem embora. Meilin arrumou suas coisas rápido, queria ir embora antes de Shaoran.

Ei Meilin espera!

A jovem voltou e se aproximou das amigas novamente...

Nós vamos buscar um amigo no hospital, por que você não vem conosco? –Disse Kari sorrindo.

É Meilin, vem conosco. –Disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

Tá, eu vou. –Disse a jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

Shaoran observou a cena, sabia muito bem quem Sakura e as amigas iriam buscar. Estava muito arrependido de ter discutido com Meilin, estava muito nervoso, era muito duro ouvir aquilo tudo...

"Mas isso não vai consertar o que eu fiz..."

Quando se deu conta, Shaoran estava sozinho na sala. Arrumou suas coisas e foi embora, só tinha um lugar que poderia ir para esquecer as coisas pelo menos por pouco tempo.

"Vou até a casa da Sayo.."

Enquanto isso, Sakura e as amigas aguardavam a chegava de Mike, Seto e Tino que não demoraram para chegar ao portão da escola.

Oi meninas, quem é essa? –Perguntou Tino sorrindo.

Tino, Seto, essa é a nossa amiga Meilin, ela veio de Honk Kong. –Apresentou Sakura.

Eu sou Seto Mamoto é um prazer conhecê-la.

E eu sou Tino Koshiro.

Eu sou Meilin Li, é um prazer conhecê-los.

Bom vamos? –Perguntou Mike ansioso.

Todos foram para o carro de Tino, Seto foi na frente, Sakura, Tomoyo, Nazuna e Meilin foram atrás junto com Kari que estava no colo de Mike. (olha a maldade seus maldosos ! O . O") Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao hospital.

Yamato estava na sala de espera e quando viu os amigos sorriu. Todos correram para abraçá-lo, apenas Meilin ficou um pouco deslocada.

Como você está? –Perguntou Kari que estava bastante preocupada, embora não quisesse demostrar.

O jovem estava usando suas roupas normais, uma regata azul claro, uma bermuda azul marinho e um par de chinelos. Do acidente ainda restava um pequeno curativo na testa.

Yamato já pegou tudo? Oi meninos como estão? –Perguntou a mãe do jovem sorrindo.

Todos falaram com a senhora Takany e com Yamato, estavam muito felizes com a recuperação do amigo. Sakura estava imóvel, esperava os amigos terminarem de fazer suas perguntas. Depois que todos saíram, deixaram Yamato e Sakura frente a frente. Os dois ficaram parados se olhando, até que Sakura abraçou-o bem forte e Yamato retribuiu. A jovem começou a chorar de felicidade, Yamato começou a mexer em algumas mechas do cabelo de Sakura, bem que tentou mas não conseguiu: também começou a chorar.

Não chora meu anjo, está tudo bem. –Disse o jovem enquanto afagava os cabelos da jovem.

Ele fala pra ela chorar mas também não consegue parar .-Disse Mike sorrindo.

Você sabe que ele é frouxo, Mike! –Disse Kari.

Meilin olhava aquela cena e ficava muito feliz em ver os novos amigos que Sakura havia feito. Yamato e a namorada se beijaram, um longo e apaixonado beijo, nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de chorar, estavam muito felizes. Nem mesmo os amigos conseguiram se conter, deixaram escorrer algumas lágrimas, principalmente a mãe de Yamato.

"Parece que eles se gostam mesmo..."

Depois que todos se recomporam, Sakura puxou Yamato e apresentou a Meilin.

Yamato essa é a minha amiga Meilin Li.

Eu sou Yamato Takany, prazer em conhecê-la. –Disse o jovem estendendo a mão.

Digo o mesmo... –Disse a jovem apertando a mão do rapaz.

"Tem algo muito familiar nessa menina"

"Ele tem um olhar e principalmente um sorriso muito estranho..."

Não demorou muito para que todos fossem embora do hospital. Foram todos para a casa da jovem, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin e Yamato foram no carro da senhora Takany. Yamato foi na frente e as três amigas foram atrás. Os outros foram no carro de Tino, Seto foi na frente e atrás foram Mike, Nazuna e Kari.

A mãe do jovem havia arrumado uma festinha de boas vindas antes de sair para buscar o filho no hospital. Todos comemoram felizes a volta de Yamato.

Um brinde a recuperação do Yamato!

Saúde! –Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos se divertiram bastante, Meilin se divertiu com as amigas e acabou esquecendo um pouco de Shaoran, mas ainda estava com uma sensação estranha sobre Yamato. Talvez fosse uma bobagem, talvez não...

Próximo Episódio:

Você está tão pensativo Shaoran...

Eu só estou preocupado com algumas coisas. Onde está o Seiya?

Jogando futebol, ele só faz isso... u.u" Mas me diz, no que está pensando?

Hoje eu fiz um trabalho...

Comprido esse episódio né? Espero que todos tenham gostado, afinal muitos momentos desses capítulo eram aguardado! Hahahahaha mais ninguém pode reclamar mais de episódios curtos! Bom gente agora é contagem regressiva faltam menos de 9 episódios para acabar a fic... ( Na verdade de acordo com os meus cálculos faltam apenas seis, mas tem episódios que eu posso acabar dividindo por serem muito grandes.)

Bom povo mandem reviews! Afinal, pra que serve esse botão ai embaixo?

Qualquer coisa meu e-mail é : 

Bye-Bye!

**__**

Eu quero agradecer á:

Merry-Anne: Ana Maria (Eu gosto de ana maria sabor chocolate )!!!!!!!!!! Com certeza, assim que tiver pronta você me avisa que eu vou ser um dos primeiros a ler a sua fic! É o Yue ficou machucado...

Yue: Eu fui internado e estou cheio de hematomas!  
Vitico: Mas que exagero.

Yue: Exagero por que não foi você que apanhou!

Vitico: Hihihi é mesmo, eu ia tá com muita vergonha de apanhar da Sybelle hahaha

Sybelle: O que vocês estão falando de mim eim?

Vitico: O Yue tá reclamando que apanho muito e que a culpa e minha.

Sybelle: Mas a culpa é sua, foi você que me mandou dar porrada nele. Tadinho dele.

Vitico: Você tá com pena dele é? Mas saiba que o Yukito não vai largar o Touya por sua causa.

Sybelle: O que? Pensei que você ia deixar que eu ficava com o meu querido Yukito! Se não vai ficar comigo ele pode morrer!

Yue: Muito obrigado ¬¬"

Vitico: Chega dessa zona! Empurra os dois de volta pra fic Personagens, estão cada vez mais abusados. Cof cof bom Anita quilida, continue mandando reviews e espero que você escreva logo sua fic que eu to ansioso pra ler. Beijos!

Miaka: Oi morecoooooooooooooooooooooooo brigadão pelas suas reviews!!!! Ah sim, o Yamato se desgasta muito não é mesmo? É mais ele faz isso porque ele ama a Saky (quem não amaria uma garota linda como ela ? O.O) e bem o destino dele não é mais incerto, eu já escrevi uma parte do final. Na verdade só falta eu escrever dois capítulos para terminar a fic. Mas posso garantir que o final vai surpreender a muita gente!!! Muito brigado pela sua review more, beijos!

Sakura Li: Oii tilidaaa o que se acho desse episódio? com um biscoito todo na boca quase morrendo engasgado Cof, cof, bom já to melhor! Voltando a review.......

Thanks! Bem quando eu escrevi o antepenúltimo episódio, foi muito estranho, eu tava ansioso pra escrevê-lo mas foi estranho fazer isso, na verdade eu ainda estou terminando. O próximo episódio vai ser muito comovente, vão haver vários esclarecimentos, foi um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever, principalmente o final.! Bom chega de enrolação muito obrigado pela sua review! Adorei ! Beijos!

Bom gente eu to com um friozinho na barriga do tipo : "Já tá acabando?" mas tudo que tem um começo tem um fim né? Faz parte da vida.... Bem eu só to inseguro sobre o final (apesar de já estar decidido) espero que todos gostem do rumo que as coisas vão tomar e continuem mandando reviews viu!

Kisses...

Sesshoumaru-Sama.


	30. A Decisão de Shaoran

Titulo: A Decisão de Li Shaoran

Aviso: Povo eu vou usar o asterisco () para separar as cenas, para que eu não precise ficar descrevendo, quando vocês virem muitos significa que mudou de cena, se virem apenas um é apenas uma mudança de ângulo. Exemplo: Sakura e Tomoyo estão conversando em um canto da sala e Sayo e Nyoko em outro canto, pra não ficar descrevendo a sala várias vezes igual a um retardado eu vou usar asteriscos.

Era uma doce manhã de Terça-feira, o céu estava azul sem o menor sinal de nuvens, o sol mostrava todo o seu brilho maravilhoso, aquele com certeza era um dia muito bonito. Sakura havia levantando cedo, estava terminando de se arrumar para a escola, havia se divertido muito na casa de Yamato no dia anterior.

Sem dúvida a recuperação do namorado foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu. Um peso foi tirado de suas costas cansadas, apesar de terem sido apenas 2 dias no hospital, pareceu uma eternidade. Seu bom humor já havia voltado, não podia estar mais feliz.

Kero você viu os meus prendedores?

O pequeno guardião jogava vídeo game e não deu a menor atenção a sua dona que o chamou várias vezes mas esse não deu a menor bola.

KEROOOOO!!!

O pequeno guardião levou um susto, deu de cara na televisão e acabou ficando inconsciente, Sakura começou a sacolejá-lo.

KERO ACORDA!

PARA DE ME SACOLEJAR!

Gota Desculpa...

O guardião voou dos braços de sua dona e pousou em cima da cama, estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Por que você estava gritando?

Eu só queria saber se você tinha visto os meus prendedores vermelhos....

Não estão na caixa dentro do armário?

É verdade!

Sakura abriu o armário, se ajoelhou e encontrou uma caixa branca guardada no fundo. Abriu a caixa e achou um pequeno par de prendedores vermelhos que usava antigamente.

Faz muito tempo que você não usa né Sakura?

É...

Sakura acabou encontrando na caixa o ursinho que Shaoran havia feito para ela. Havia guardado o boneco de pelúcia no fundo da caixa na tentativa de esquecer Shaoran de vez. Muitas lembranças vieram a mente da jovem que abraçou o pequeno ursinho cinza.

Muita aconteceu não é Sakura?

Sim, muita coisa mudou...

Sakura tinha vontade de chorar mas se segurou, pensou em tudo de bom que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Secou as primeiras lágrimas que começavam a escorrer e guardou o ursinho na caixa e colocou os prendedores no cabelo. Quando se olhou no espelho se sentiu muito estranha. Seus longos cabelos cor de mel presos em maria chiquinhas bastante compridas, davam um ar gozado a seu rosto.

Ficou estranho... –Disse Sakura fazendo careta diante do espelho

Faz muito tempo que você não usa esses prendedores, Sakura. Além disso você cresceu... –Disse Kero sorrindo.

É verdade... –Disse a jovem enquanto soltava seus cabelos novamente.

SAKURA O CAFÉ ESTÁ PRONTO! –Berrou Touya da escada.

JÁ VOU!

Melhor você ir tomar café antes que se atrase, Sakura.

É verdade, tchauzinho Kero.

Sakura desceu as escadas e encontrou seu irmão e Yukito na cozinha fazendo o café. Fujitaka havia viajado para a Grécia horas depois de Sakura ter chegado em casa na noite passada, precisava estudar as ruínas da cidade de Athenas e só voltaria daqui a três semanas.

Enquanto isso, a mãe de Yamato estava fazendo o curativo na testa do filho que reclamava bastante.

AI ISSO DÓI!

Não reclama, você deveria ter ficado mais um dia no hospital para prevenir, mas já que você quis vir pra casa, eu vou ter que ficar fazendo curativo e vai doer!

Você é tão má, mãe....

A mãe do jovem apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e fechou a cara, mas no fundo estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

Sobe e vai se arrumar antes que você se atrase.

Tá... –Disse o filho sorrindo e indo pro quarto.

Myrian deu um largo sorriso, ver o filho bem, era a melhor coisa do mundo para ela. Não demorou muito para que Yamato terminasse de vestir o uniforme da escola e descesse para tomar café.

Enquanto isso no apartamento dos Li o silêncio reinava na mesa. Yelan estava sentada tomando café na ponta vertical, Shaoran tomava do lado horizontal direito e Meilin do lado horizontal esquerdo da mesa. Era possível ouvir o barulho de um alfinete, caso caísse no chão. Estava um clima pesado no ar e a mãe de Shaoran já havia percebido isso desde que sua sobrinha e seu filho chegaram do colégio separadamente. A jovem chinesa havia chegado tarde do colégio, mas explicou para a tia que estava matando as saudades das amigas, por isso chegara tão tarde, desde então não abriu mais a boca. Shaoran e Meilin não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra além de "Bom dia" e Yelan não estava certa do motivo dos dois estarem daquela maneira.

Licença... –Disse Meilin enquanto se levantava e punha a louça na pia.

Não se preocupe Meilin, pode deixar que eu lavo.

Obrigado tia... –Disse a jovem calçando os sapatos – Até mais tarde.

Juízo, Meilin.

Não demorou muito para que a jovem fosse embora, Shaoran de um suspiro e continuou a comer. Yelan finalmente saberia o que estava acontecendo...

O que está havendo, meu filho? Eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz com a vinda da sua prima.

Não é isso é que aconteceram várias coisas...

Sei e isso tem alguma coisa haver com a jovem Kinomoto ou a jovem Matsuo? ( É a Sayo, cambada!)

As duas... –Disse Shaoran soltando outro suspiro.

Quer me contar?

Depois eu conto mãe, agora eu tenho que ir para o colégio.

Tudo bem, tenha um bom dia, meu filho.

A senhora também.

Não demorou muito para que Shaoran também fosse para a escola. Nazuna, Tomoyo e Kari já haviam chegado, não demorou muito para que Sakura também chegasse.

Bom dia! –Disse a jovem com um largo sorriso.

Bom dia Sakura! –Disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Meilin também chegou no colégio, seu rosto estava abatido, parecia que havia chorado e muito. A jovem chinesa se aproximou das amigas e as cumprimentou e depois sentou em sua carteira.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Meilin? –Perguntou Sakura preocupada com a amiga que estava tão estranha.

Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. –Disse a jovem dando um sorriso amarelo.

Tomoyo trocou olhares com Meilin que abaixou a cabeça, Daidouji sabia muito bem o motivo de sua amiga estar daquele jeito. Estava bastante preocupada com Meilin, mas não queria que Sakura, Nazuna ou Kari percebessem para que não ficassem preocupadas. Nazuna e Kari decidiram não intervir, com certeza se ela quisesse conversar o faria mas agora parecia que queria ficar sozinha.

Shaoran chegou minutos depois de sua prima, viu sua prima e chegou a trocar olhares com ela, mas não demorou para que a jovem desviasse o olhar. Sakura havia visto, porém não entendeu nada.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos sentou-se em sua carteira e abaixou a cabeça, tinha vontade de chorar mas não podia fazer isso na frente de todo mundo. Hoje passará o dia inteiro sozinho já que Sayo e as amigas foram suspensas por dois dias. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Sayo, ela era bonita, inteligente, atraente e todas as vezes que esteve com ela na cama foram ótimas. Foram os únicos momentos que fazia com que esquecesse seus problemas, porém aquela situação lhe trazia ainda mais confusões. Primeiro perdera a amizade de Tomoyo, depois o amor de Sakura e agora o carinho de Meilin. Três garotas que gostavam dele e ele as magoou.

"Sou um covarde, machuquei as três pessoas mais importantes da minha vida..." –Pensou de cabeça baixa.

As primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Jamais poderia se perdoar pelo que fez, agiu de maneira egoísta sem se importar com as conseqüências e agora estava pagando por isso.

"Por mais que eu tenha esperanças, a cada diz que passa, elas vão se extinguindo..."

O jovem estava tão perdido em sua mágoa que nem percebeu a entrada do professor na sala, o professor de história pois sua pasta sobre a mesa e sentou em sua cadeira.

Bom dia classe, por favor, sentem-se todos.

Não demorou muito para que o homem de cabelos grisalhos notasse o estado de Shaoran, o homem se aproximou do jovem chinês que continuava de cabeça baixa.

Você está passando mal senhor Li?

Shaoran secou as lágrimas com as costas da mão e olhou para o professor.

Não, eu estou bem.

Melhor você ir até o banheiro lavar o rosto. –Disse o homem sorrindo.

Shaoran se levantou de cabeça baixa e foi em direção a saída da sala, Sakura trocou olhares com Tomoyo que estava com uma expressão séria na face. Meilin viu o primo sair da sala e sentiu um aperto no coração, uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Bom acho que já posso começar a minha aula. –Disse o professor indo até o quadro.

Enquanto isso Shaoran estava lavando o rosto, o jovem já havia feito isso várias vezes, mas era inútil. As lágrimas insistiam em escorrer por seu rosto, jamais poderia se perdoar pelo que fez as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Agiu de maneira egoísta sem se importar com o que os outros pensavam e acabou magoando aquelas que realmente se importavam com ele. As lágrimas continuavam a cair contra a vontade de Li...

"Que droga, não consigo parar de chorar"

Shaoran não sabia o que fazer, queria consertar tudo mas não sabia como. Por um breve instante a idéia de voltar para Honk Kong passou por sua cabeça....

"Não posso, tenho de derrotar o inimigo e resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas."

Por mais que tentasse se contar não conseguia, aquelas pequenas gotas de água salgada continuavam a escorrer pelo rosto de Li. O jovem não conseguia encarar a si mesmo no espelho. Se surpreendeu ao sentir alguém tocar seu ombro...

Shaoran?

Quando virou de costas deu de cara com Takato que estava com uma expressão preocupada na face, seus olhos esverdeados demostravam isso.

Oi Takato...

O que aconteceu com você Shaoran?

Eu não aguento mais, Takato. Eu só faço besteira...

Tenha calma, me conte o que aconteceu. –Disse enquanto dava um lenço para o amigo.

Takato nunca havia visto Shaoran daquela maneira, daquele jeito tão frágil, tão indefeso...

O jovem de cabelos ruivos ouviu detalhe por detalhe sobre a situação do amigo. Shaoran tentou se manter forte mas não conseguiu, abraçou Takato o mais forte que conseguiu, o que quase sufocou o jovem. O menino de cabelos ruivos ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

Eu estou tão arrependido... –Disse Li com voz de choro.

Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar sempre que você precisar. Você vai conseguir sair dessa.

Você acha que elas vão me perdoar?

Acho que sim, mas...

Mas?

Ambos já haviam parado de se abraçar, estavam frente a frente. Takato olhava bem fundo nos olhos castanhos de Shaoran, parecia querer dizer algo bastante importante.

Desculpa, não posso te dizer. Acho que você tem que perceber por si mesmo.

Do que está falando?

O que está atrapalhando a sua vida com suas amigas?

Eu não sei, são tantas as coisas que eu fiz que eu nem sei qual foi a mais errada...

Pense um pouco, tenho certeza que você vai perceber.

Mas Takato...

Agora eu tenho que ir para aula antes que o professor brigue comigo. –Disse o jovem sorrindo –Sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa.

Sei sim, e obrigado por tudo.

Não tem de quê, a gente se vê no recreio. –Disse o jovem dando um ultimo sorriso e depois saindo do banheiro.

Shaoran ficou ali mais um pouco, lavou o rosto mais uma vez e depois encarou a si mesmo no espelho.

"Acho que entendi o que Takato quis dizer, vou reparar o maior dos meus erros..."

Shaoran voltou para a sala, o professor de história já havia terminado de explicar a matéria e havia passado um dever.

O trabalho deve ser feito em grupo de seis componentes cada, comecem a fazer pois devem me entregar até o final da aula.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Kari e Nazuna formaram um grupo mas não tinham o número de pessoas suficientes, Meilin tentou argumentar com o professor mas não obteve sucesso.

Por que não chama o seu primo para fazer com você, senhorita Li? Ele está sem grupo e o de vocês ainda falta um componente.

Nesse instante Meilin trocou olhares com Tomoyo que não sabia o que dizer. Tomoyo olhou para Sakura que estava com os olhos arregalados.

Por que vocês estão com essas caras? –Perguntou Nazuna levantando uma sobrancelha.

É, por mim não tem nada demais ele fazer o trabalho conosco. –Disse Kari.

Não é isso, é que...

Não é isso o que Tomoyo? Ele é primo da Meilin, além disso nós não podemos fazer o trabalho com uma pessoa faltando. Além do mais ele está sem grupo. –Disse Kari sem entender o motivo das amigas estarem tão estranhas.

EI SHAORAN! –Chamou Nazuna.

O jovem olhou para o grupo das garotas no fundo da sala e ficou sem reação. Nazuna fez um sinal para que ele fosse até elas. Li se levantou de sua carteira e foi na direção das meninas e parou precisamente ao lado de Sakura.

Quer fazer o trabalho com a gente? –Perguntou Kari sorrindo.

Eu...

Você está sem grupo e nós estamos precisando de mais uma pessoa...-Argumentou Nazuna.

Por mim tudo bem... –Disse o jovem um pouco sem jeito.

Perfeito! Bom eu sou Nazuna e essas são: Kari, Tomoyo e Sakura, a Meilin é sua prima então não precisa apresentar. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

É um prazer conhecê-las. –Disse o jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram sem reação, assim como Meilin também não disse nada. Era muita informação para a cabeça das três, Shaoran estar ali junto com elas, aquilo era inacreditável.

O prazer é nosso. –Disse Kari sorrindo.

Bom é melhor começarmos. –Disse Nazuna estalando os dedos para que as amigas acordassem.

Não demorou muito para que todos começassem a fazer o trabalho. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam com o coração acelerado, a presença de Shaoran ali fazia com que ambas mergulhassem no nervosismo de suas lembranças, fazendo com que ambas ficassem atordoadas.

... livro?  
O quê?

Eu pedi pra você passar o livro.

Que livro?

Esse que está do seu lado, está na lua Sakura?

Desculpa, toma. –Disse a jovem sorrindo e entregando o livro nas mãos de Nazuna.

Passou-se meia hora e os seis já haviam respondido metade do questionário de 60 perguntas. Meilin e Tomoyo já estavam interagindo bem com o trabalho, mas Sakura parecia querer manter uma certa distância de Shaoran e isso fazia com que não se concentrasse no dever.

Nazuna...

Sim?

Será que você pode trocar de lugar comigo? –Perguntou Sakura dando um sorriso amarelo.

Nazuna apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar de desaprovação sobre a amiga, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido. Kari e Nazuna já haviam percebido que havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo ali, mas não sabiam o motivo certo. O sinal para o intervalo tocou, mas ninguém havia terminado o trabalho ainda.

Podem ir para o recreio, depois vocês continuam.

Não demorou muito para que os alunos saíssem para o intervalo. Sakura e as amigas foram para o local de costume. Todas as cinco comiam em silêncio, o clima ali estava bastante pesado.

Meilin, será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Pode, Kari...

Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você não fala com seu primo não é mesmo? –Perguntou Kari olhando fundo nos olhos da chinesa.

É, nós tivemos uma discussão sobre algo que ele fez e acabamos sem nos falar.

Entendo, e vocês duas? Agiram como se o Shaoran fosse um ser medonho.

Nesse instante Sakura e Tomoyo se entreolharam, não sabiam o que dizer. Estavam em dúvida se deveriam contar a história toda para as amigas.

É que....

Apesar de não conhecê-lo direito, ele parece ser uma boa pessoa. –Disse Kari olhando nos olhos de Sakura. –Vocês estão escondendo algo da gente...

É verdade, poxa meninas eu pensei que nós fossemos amigas.

Era possível perceber um tom de mágoa na voz de Nazuna. As duas, principalmente Sakura estavam se sentindo mal. Conheciam Nazuna e Kari desde a sétima série e desde ai são amigas. Se conheceram no ano em que todos saíram de Tomoeda. Naoko foi para Tóquio para concluir os estudos já que a maior parte de sua família, com exceção da mãe vivia lá. Rika e sua família foram para a Itália, devido a uma oferta de trabalho que seu pai recebera. Chiharu foi para Xangai com sua mãe e seu novo padrasto que era de lá e só estava passando férias no Japão. Yamazaki estava fazendo intercâmbio na Suíça para esquecer de Chiharu que havia terminado com ele antes de ir para Xangai, ambos tiveram várias decepções juntos, principalmente Chiharu que deu fim ao namoro. Yamazaki gostou tanto da Suíça que conseguiu convencer seu pai a se mudar definitivamente pra lá. Nem Sakura nem Tomoyo tiveram notícias dos amigos, parece que as promessas de amizade tinham sido esquecidas com o tempo.

Nesse ano, conheceram Nazuna e Kari que já eram amigas a bastante tempo, assim com ela e Tomoyo. Desde então o tempo se encarregou de fortalecer a amizade entre elas. Nem Sakura, nem Tomoyo queriam que esses laços se perdessem, afinal amigas como elas não se encontra em qualquer lugar. Sakura respirou fundo, olhou para o céu e depois voltou-se para as amigas.

Eu vou contar tudo. Eu e Tomoyo conhecemos Shaoran e Meilin na 4ª série. Os dois estudavam com a gente e...

Sakura começou a contar tudo que existia entre elas e os amigos de Honk Kong, Tomoyo e Meilin ajudavam com os detalhes. Evidentemente que os fatos relacionados a magia não foram ditos. Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava conversando com Takato no pátio, o jovem estava sentado no banco e Li estava de costas para ele, olhando o céu azul.

Você está tão pensativo, Shaoran...

Só estou preocupado com algumas coisas... E o Seiya?

Está jogando futebol, ele não faz outra coisa U.U"; Mas não mude de assunto, no que você está pensando?

Hoje eu fiz um trabalho com a Sakura e as amigas dela.

Mesmo e como foi?

Ela, a Tomoyo e a Meilin me ignoraram... –Disse o jovem se sentando ao lado de Takato.

Mas essa é uma reação que você já tinha que esperar...

Eu sei, fiquei um pouco triste, mas esse momento perto delas me fez lembrar como antigamente nós éramos próximos e...

E...

Isso me moveu a lutar para que as coisas voltem a ser como eram... –Disse Shaoran olhando nos olhos de Takato.

Que bom! –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

E também entendi o que você quis dizer no banheiro, vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Só espero que elas possam me perdoar...

Elas vão sim, não se preocupe.

Espero que esteja certo.

Apesar de ainda não Ter sido perdoado, fazer o trabalho com elas fez com que lembra-se de todos os momentos que passou junto delas e isso mostra o quanto elas são importantes pra você.

"Como pude esquecer tudo que passamos juntos? Mas logo teremos mais momentos bons para recordarmos no futuro..."

Os dois ficaram conversando por bastante tempo, Shaoran parecia bem mais animado. Enquanto isso, Sakura já havia explicado quase tudo para Nazuna e Kari que finalmente conseguiram montar aquele quebra-cabeça tão complexo.

Mas vocês ficaram todo esse tempo sem se falar? –Perguntou Nazuna.

Nós tentamos nos comunicar não é Tomoyo?

Sim, nós mandamos várias cartas e e-mails mas não recebemos nenhuma resposta e não entendemos por quê... –Disse Tomoyo olhando para Meilin.  
Nesse instante a expressão da jovem chinesa mudou descaradamente.

Espere aí, nem eu, nem Shaoran recebemos nada...

Foi a vez de Sakura e Tomoyo mudarem bruscamente...

Como assim? Nós mandamos um monte de cartas... –Disse Tomoyo sem entender.

Mas nós também mandamos e não recebemos nenhuma resposta. –Disse Meilin confusa.

O que? Nós não recebemos nada. –Disse Sakura.

Que coisa estranha, vocês lembram quantas cartas em média mandaram? –Perguntou Nazuna

Eu e a Sakura perdemos as contas, mas foram mais de trinta cartas, sem contar os e-mails.

Eu e o Shaoran mandamos umas quarenta cartas...

Isso é muito estranho, é impossível que tantas cartas sejam extraviadas... –Disse Kari.

É verdade, sem levar em conta os e-mails que nenhuma de vocês recebeu... –Disse Nazuna.

Por que vocês não se telefonaram?

Eu não me lembro... –Disse Meilin pondo a mão na cabeça. –Eu não me lembro do número de telefone de vocês.

Você não tinha anotado em nenhum lugar? –Perguntou Kari.

Eu não me lembro, e eu sei que o Shaoran também não, por que se ele soubesse, com certeza tinha ligado. É como se tivesse sido apagado da minha memória... –Disse Meilin pondo a mão na cabeça mais uma vez.

Que coisa estranha... –Disse Nazuna intrigada.

"Preciso falar com Kero sobre isso..."

Nesse instante chegaram Yamato e Mike e se sentaram junto com as meninas.

Desculpe a demora, mas o Yamato ficou copiando a matéria que ele perdeu ontem e vocês sabem como ele é lerdo.

Eu não tenho culpa se a sua letra é horrível e eu tive que pegar o caderno do Kato emprestado.

Hunf...

Bom deixa isso pra lá.

É vamos comer.

Mike percebeu que todas estavam sérias e caladas, sentiu o clima estranho que pairava no ar.

Aconteceu alguma coisa meninas?

Não, não nada. Nós só estávamos conversando coisas sem importância. "

Sei...

Ah Mike não seja fofoqueiro, provavelmente elas estavam conversando coisas de garota. –Disse Yamato sorrindo. –Não é meninas?

É, é sim. –Disseram as quatro.

Meilin continuava séria, parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, além de estar muito confusa. Não imaginava que Sakura e Tomoyo não tinham recebido nenhuma de suas cartas e que elas mandado várias cartas que não haviam chegado. O fato que a deixava mais confusa era o de não lembrar o número de telefone, era revoltante.

Alguma coisa errada Meilin? –Perguntou Yamato que estava sentado entre Sakura e a jovem chinesa.

Não, nada. Não se preocupe. –Disse a jovem dando um sorriso amarelo.

Não demorou muito para que o sinal tocasse, avisando do fim do intervalo. Os alunos começaram a voltar para suas salas para recomeçarem as atividades.

Viu Yamato! Por sua culpa perdi mas dá metade do intervalo.

Não enche Mike...

Melhor nós irmos pra sala. –Disse Sakura.

A gente se encontra na saída?

Sim...

Sakura e Yamato deram um beijo e depois cada um foi pra sua sala. Sem dúvida aquele intervalo havia sido muito importante, havia esclarecido e ao mesmo tempo confundido muitas coisas. Todos os alunos já haviam retornado para suas salas. Sakura, Shaoran e as amigas continuaram a fazer o trabalho, só que dessa vez era tudo feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Tinha-se muito o que dizer mas pouco a se falar.

Não demorou muito para que conseguissem responder aquele questionário imenso, sem dúvida sessenta questões era muita coisa. Logo entregaram para o professor Kayo.

Iupi! Acho que tiramos dez! –Disse Kari tentando melhorar o clima.

Espero que sim... –Disse Shaoran dando um pequeno sorriso. –Eu vou pro meu lugar, foi um prazer conhecê-las.

Digo o mesmo, Shaoran. –Disse Kari sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para que o jovem retornasse para a sua carteira. Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin se sentiam mal por isso mas não sabiam o que fazer, estavam definitivamente perdidas. Nazuna e Kari tentavam amenizar aquela situação tão estranha, porém não obtiveram sucesso...

As aulas prosseguiram tranqüilas e chatas como o de costume. Demorou mais logo o sinal bateu e todos os alunos começaram a ir embora. Sakura e as amigas se despediram de Meilin e depois foram se encontrar com Mike e Yamato no portão da escola.

Vamos? –Perguntou Yamato sorrindo.

Sim. –Respondeu Sakura.

Bom gente eu vou ficar, eu tenho ensaio com o coral. –Disse Tomoyo.

Então a gente se vê amanhã.

Todos se despediram da amiga e Tomoyo voltou para o colégio, não demorou para que todos fossem embora. Yamato estava levando Sakura em casa, ambos estavam de mãos dadas porém em um total silêncio. A jovem de cabelos castanhos estava muito pensativa, tudo que havia descoberto no recreio havia mexido com sua mente.

Alguma coisa errada meu anjo? Está tão calada...

Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas...

E essas coisas tem haver com Shaoran?

Sakura se surpreendeu com o comentário do namorado, não imagina que fosse tão transparente para ele.

Parece que não consigo esconder nada de você...

Seu olhar muda quando pensa nele, eu já reparei nisso a algum tempo. –Disse o jovem soltando a mão de Sakura.

Yamato eu...

Eu entendo, não se preocupe. –Disse o jovem dando um sorriso amarelo.

Agora sim, Sakura não sabia mais o que fazer. Não era nada fácil amar duas pessoas tão diferentes. Sem dúvida Yamato a conhecia muito bem, além de ser um bom amigo, ser gentil e amável, não havia como não se apaixonar por ele.

"Diz alguma coisa Sakura" –Pensou a jovem sobre si mesma.

Chegamos... –Disse Yamato.

"Anda diz alguma coisa! Não fica parada igual uma tonta!"

Errr... Você quer entrar?

Acho melhor deixar para uma próxima vez...

Então...

A gente se vê amanhã.

Sakura ia beijar Yamato mas esse deu um beijo em sua face.

Até manhã Sakura...

Até manhã Yamato...

A jovem entrou em casa e ficou observando pela janela o namorado ir embora, sumir no horizonte

"Desculpa Yamato..."

Sakura subiu as escadas para o quarto, seu irmão ainda não havia chegado em casa. A jovem encontrou Kero dormindo em sua cama, com uma revista de sobremesas sobre ele.

Kero, acorda...

Sakura cutucou o pequeno guardião que demorou mas acabou despertando.

O que houve Sakura? –Disse enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Preciso te contar uma coisa...

O pequeno guardião notou a seriedade do problema e rapidamente despertou. Sakura começou a contar tudo o que havia descoberto sobre Shaoran e Meilin...

Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava parado em frente a uma casa toda pinta de branco e azul...

"É agora..."

O jovem tocou a campainha e uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros cacheados, olhos dourados, pele branca como a neve, vestindo um tope rosa e um short jeans rasgado.

Oi Shaoran!

Oi Sayo...

A jovem foi beijar o namorado mas este desviou o rosto.

Eu vim para conversar algo sério com você...

Tá, pode entrar...

Shaoran adentrou aquela casa que já conhecia muito bem...

Senta.

O jovem sentou em uma poltrona marrom e Sayo já ia tirar os sapatos do jovem que não deixou....

Eu vim conversar com você...

Não podemos conversar enquanto fazemos... –Disse a jovem beijando o pescoço de Shaoran.

Não, estou falando sério! –Disse o jovem afastando Sayo

Shaoran se levantou e Sayo sentou-se na poltrona de cara de feia.

O que é tão importante Shaoran?

Acabou Sayo...

Acabou? O que acabou?

Shaoran olhou bem fundo nos olhos dourados de Sayo.

Nós Sayo, acabou.

Como assim acabou? –Disse a jovem incrédula.

Acabou, nós não temos mais nada, se é que um dia tivemos alguma coisa.

O que? VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!

Ora Sayo, você sabe muito bem que eu não te amo e eu sei muito bem que você está comigo por um mero capricho.

Não é isso, eu gosto de você... –Disse a jovem beijando o pescoço de Shaoran novamente. E você sabe muito bem que ninguém é tão boa na cama quanto eu...

EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA COM VOCÊ! SERÁ QUE DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? –Disse empurrando Sayo no sofá.

ISSO É POR CAUSA DAQUELA IDIOTA DA SAKURA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELA VAI QUERER ALGUMA COISA COM VOCÊ?

O QUE VOCÊ ACHA NÃO ME INTERESSA! ESTOU CANSADO DE FAZER PAPEL DE IDIOTA!

Mas Shaoran...

A jovem tentou abraçar Li mas este a segurou e a jogou no sofá novamente.

Não quero que você toque em mim, estou com nojo de você.

NOJO? VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER DITO ISSO! VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE A SAKURA VAI QUERER ALGO COM ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ? VOCÊ NÃO É DIFERENTE DE MIM!

SOU SIM, EU SEI O QUE É O AMOR! VOCÊ É UMA PESSOA TÃO EGOÍSTA QUE SÓ CONSEGUE GOSTAR DE VOCÊ MESMA!

VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DO QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO!

A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU ME ARREPENDO É TER ME ENVOLVIDO COM ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ E TER MAGOADO A PESSOA MAIS IMPORTANTE DA MINHA VIDA!

QUE COMOVENTE, PRETENDE LEVÁ-LA PRA CAMA COM ISSO?

ELA NÃO É FACIL COMO VOCÊ! SAKURA É UMA GAROTA GENTIL E VERDADEIRA, AO CONTRÁRIO DE VOCÊ!

CALA BOCA SEU IDIOTA!

Me faça um favor tá, não fale nunca mais comigo, se possível esqueça que eu existo porque eu já esqueci você. A única coisa que eu sinto por você, é pena. Até mais Sayo.

Shaoran já estava abrindo a porta mas se virou pra dizer:

Mas uma coisa, mesmo que você tente, jamais vai chegar aos pés de Sakura. –Disse o jovem e em seguida indo embora.

GRRR

Sayo atirou um vaso contra a porta, o objeto se estilhaçou em mil pedaços e várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da jovem.

Não acredito que ele terminou comigo. –Disse a jovem em meio a uma crise de choro.

Shaoran ficou parado, olhando para a cada de Sayo...

"Fiz a coisa certa..."

Depois disso o jovem saiu caminhando em direção a sua casa. O sol tinha acabado de se por, as primeiras estrelas já surgiam no céu.

Enquanto isso, Meilin já havia acabado de jantar, estava terminando de lavar a louça, estava bastante pensativa. Finalmente tinha entendido o motivo de nem Sakura nem Tomoyo terem respondido suas cartas, elas não haviam recebido nenhuma. O mais intrigante era: por que não receberam? Esse era o principal pensamento da jovem.

Meilin você sabe do Shaoran? Ele está demorando...

Não sei, daqui a pouco ele deve estar chegando. Ele tá com a Sayo...

A mãe de Shaoran notou um certo desprezo na voz da sobrinha.

Bom tia, eu vou tomar banho.

Vá sim...

Meilin foi até o banheiro e tomou um bom banho quente para aliviar as tensões do dia. A jovem vestiu o pijama e foi para o quarto, onde começou a escovar seus longos cabelos pretos.

"Não consigo me lembrar do número do telefone de nenhuma delas, como não percebi isso antes?"

Meilin ouviu batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto.

Entra!

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou um jovem de cabelos castanhos com uma expressão bastante séria.

Ah é você? O que quer?

Posso conversar com você?

Por que não vai conversar com a sua namorada Sayo? –Disse a jovem se levantando na cama e dando as costas para o primo.

Eu terminei com ela...

O que você disse?  
Meilin não acreditou no que acabou de ouvir.

Eu terminei com a Sayo, você tinha razão, eu estava agindo de maneira covarde, me escondendo atrás dela.

Demorou, mas finalmente percebeu.

Me perdoe, eu estava agindo como um...

Panaca?

Sim, me desculpa por ter te empurrado, eu perdi o controle... Você pode me perdoar?  
Meilin ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois correu e abraçou o primo bem forte.

É claro que eu te perdôo seu bobo. –Disse a jovem muito feliz

Shaoran retribuiu o abraço da prima, logo várias começaram a escorrer do rosto dos dois.

Seu bobo, não precisa chorar. –Disse Meilin secando as lágrimas do primo.

Mas você também está chorando...

Não é verdade! Entrou alguma coisa no meu olho, só isso.

Ambos estavam muito felizes, principalmente Meilin, aquela havia sido a pior discussão de sua vida e não queria brigar nunca mais com Shaoran. Não demorou muito para que os dois parassem de chorar.

Você não sabe o que a Sakura e a Tomoyo me contaram...

O quê?

Elas não receberam nenhuma das cartas nem os e-mails que nós mandamos.

O quê? Como assim?  
Meilin explicou a situação toda para Shaoran, detalhe por detalhe. O jovem ficou muito surpreso com tudo que sua prima havia lhe contado.

Além disso, elas falaram que mandaram várias cartas para nós.

Mas nós não recebemos nenhuma...

Ainda tem mais, você se lembra do número do telefone da Sakura ou da Tomoyo?  
Não...

Sabia! Eu também não me lembro é como se tivesse sido apagado da minha memória....

Memória... É isso! Feitiço de memória!

O que quer dizer Shaoran?

Quando eu tiver certeza eu te explico! MÃE!

Shaoran foi correndo até a cozinha, seguido por Meilin para que sua mãe esclarecesse algo muito importante.

Parece que as coisas estão começando a ficar mais claras, porém muitas confusões ainda estão por vir.... Ódio, inveja, intrigas ainda fazem parte da vida de nossos amigos.

Será que eles serão capazes de superar todos os obstáculos? Esperamos que sim....

Próximo Episódio:

Nesse instante, Yukito se transformou em Yue que ficou parado de frente para Touya.

Você também está sentindo, Touya?

Sim, alguma coisa está chegando.

Hoje é noite de lua cheia...

Bom cambada finalmente eu digitei o episódio número 30! Demorou mais eu consegui, to exausto (são 22:50 agora e eu to desde 20h digitando), minha vista tá até embaçada! Bom peço que todos mandem muitos comentários e que sejam muito grandes eim! Vou cobrar de vocês eim! Mas muito obrigado pelos comentários do epi 29.

Quero agradecer à:

****

Anônima: Eu recebi uma review que não veio com nome, então não sei de quem é! Mas eu adorei o comentário e gostaria de agradecer! E pedir que a pessoa que a deixou possa dizer quem é pra que eu possa agradecer!

Adorei mesmo, e realmente eu acho que a Sayo teve o que merecia. Hahahaa

Tadinha da Tomoyo ela é super legal!É uma das minhas personas favoritas.Bjus!

Merry-Anne: Sabia que você ia sentir falta dos hentais! Hahahahaha mais não se preocupe o episódio final terá hentai! Agora entre quem será que vai ser um mistério hahahahahaha!

Te amu ana bananita!Bjus!

Sakura Li: Hahahahahah o Shaoran tava me irritando já tb, espero que tenha gostado da atitude dele nesse episódio! Adorei sua review! Bjus!

Kirina Li: AMEI SUA REVIEWS GIGANTES COMO SEMPRE MORE! Viu? Demorei mas digitei... Bom sobre o Akyta, ele tem um papel crucial nesse história toda, podemos dizer que ele é a peça principal dessa fic. Sobre as mulheres serem melhores que os homens eu não sei hahahahha só sei que a Sybelle e a Terune não vão mto com as caras do Yue e do Kero hahahahaha. A meilin conhece o yamy do hospital, ela vai com a Sakura e as amigas buscá-lo. Sobre os dois finais,bem eu vou pensar, eu to com um certo bloqueio , eu travei no episódio 32 e não consigo sair.... Mas se deus quiser eu consigo! Bom amei sua review!

Bjus!

Alexiel: Nathy tilida sua review foi tão pequena, mas tudo bem, eu respeito, mas só pq te amo hahahahahaha Bom vê se comenta mais eim! U.u" Bjus more!


	31. A Triste Despedida de Yamato Parte I

A Triste Despedida De Yamato. Parte I

Era uma tranqüila manhã de Quinta-feira, o céu estava completamente azul, sem o menor sinal de nuvens no céu. Deveriam ser umas 10h da manhã, mas Sakura ainda dormia. Estaria atrasada se não fosse feriado. Como era bom ter um dia para descansar bem no meio da semana. Não teria aula nem Quinta nem Sexta, era bom demais.

Havia passado a noite inteira conversando com Kerberos a respeito do que Meilin havia lhe contado. Sem dúvida era tudo muito esquisito, Kero não conseguiu entender o que estava acontecendo. O pequeno guardião ainda estava acordado, não pregara o sono um minuto sequer, sua face demostrava sinais sérios de cansaço mas por algum motivo não podia dormir. Depois de conversar com Sakura ficou a refletir sobre todas as situações estranhas que estavam ocorrendo em Tomoeda.

Sem dúvida estava deixando algo escapar, a peça que ligaria todo aquele complexo quebra-cabeça e assim poderia solucionar todas as suas dúvidas. A situação das cartas enviadas por Shaoran e Meilin o deixava ainda mais intrigado. Além disso, havia as cartas que Tomoyo e Sakura haviam enviado e que não foram respondidas, Kero era testemunha disso. Sabia o quanto sua dona ficava triste e angustiada cada vez que mandava uma carta e não tinha resposta.

"O que será que está acontecendo nessa cidade?" –Pensou o pequeno guardião enquanto observava sua dona dormir tranqüilamente.

Enquanto isso, Touya e Yukito estavam na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã. O irmão de Sakura estava em silêncio, o jovem de cabelos castanhos escuro estava muito sério, algo o perturbava. Yukito já havia percebido isso, parecia ser algo bastante sério.

Aconteceu alguma coisa Touya? Você está assim desde que fomos visitar o namorado de Sakura no hospital...

Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo aqui... Yuki?

Sim?

Eu preciso conversar com a sua outra identidade.

Nesse mesmo instante, Yukito se transformou em Yue que ficou parado na frente de Touya, encarando-o.

Você também está sentindo Touya?

Sim, alguma coisa está chegando.

Hoje é noite de lua cheia...

Só peço que você proteja Sakura...

Não precisa pedir isso, essa é a minha missão.

"Tome cuidado, Sakura..."

Touya estava com um pressentimento muito ruim, alguma coisa ia acontecer e a maior angústia era por não saber quando ia acontecer.  
Tem alguma coisa errada Touya?

Eu sei que no dia em que fomos ao hospital, Sakura lutou contra algum monstro, mas teve algo diferente, não é?

Sim, apareceram duas criaturas estranhas e venceram a tal criatura.

Então foram essas presenças que eu senti...

Eu pensei que estavam todos dormindo...

E estavam, eu senti dentro do quarto do Yamato...

O quê? Tem certeza?

Sim, havia dois rastros de energia naquele quarto, além de uma presença bastante fraca.

"Então foi isso que Kerberos falou comigo..."

E o que acham que são?

Não sei, tenho só um palpite que se estiver certo, não demorará muito para ser confirmado...

Enquanto isso, Sakura já começava a se mexer na cama, não demorou muito para que a jovem abrisse os olhos e ficassem cega com os primeiros raios solares mas logo voltou a enxergar e viu o quanto o dia estava lindo.

Bom dia Kero... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Bom dia Sakura.

Você passou a noite toda acordado?

Sim, mas não se preocupe, eu estava sem sono e aproveitei para pensar em algumas coisas, mas não é nada sério. –Disse o guardião sorrindo.

Eu estou muito confusa a respeito do Shaoran, eu não sei o que fazer...

Kero notou a preocupação nos olhos de sua dona. Não queria que ela ficasse ainda mais confusa, por isso decidiu omitir o que havia descoberto enquanto refletia, afinal eram apenas suposições. Além disso, Sakura já tinha preocupações demais.

"Melhor não falar nada..."  
Não se preocupe Sakura, é melhor você não se preocupar, vá se divertir nesse feriado. –Disse o pequeno guardião com um largo sorriso.

É verdade! Ai como é bom acordar tarde!–Disse a jovem enquanto se espreguiçava(concordo plenamente u.u") –Eu to com uma fominha!

A jovem se levantou, arrumou a cama, escovou o cabelo, escovou os dentes e desceu para tomar café. Touya já estava lavando a louça enquanto Yukito tirava a mesa.

Bom dia! –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Bom dia Sakura, dormiu bem? –Perguntou Yukito enquanto colocava a mesa novamente para que Sakura tomasse café.

Sim!

Pensei que você fosse dormir o dia inteiro monstrenga.

Grrrr EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!

Enquanto isso, Meilin e Shaoran ainda dormiam, ambos na mesma cama, abraçados. As grandes cortinas azuis escureciam todo o quarto. Os dois haviam passado horas da noite anterior conversando com Yelan, mas ela não soube esclarecer muito a respeito do feitiço de memória. Meilin e Shaoran explicaram toda a situação para a senhora Li, porém muitas coisas ainda ficaram pendentes.

A mãe de Shaoran foi até o quarto e abriu lentamente a porta, deixando um pouco de luz entrar no ambiente. Quando viu os dois, Yelan sorriu. Ambos estavam dormindo de lado, virados para a porta, Shaoran abraçava Meilin que estava sorrindo, os dois em um sono profundo. A tia de Meilin deu uma última olhada nas crianças e em seguida fechou a porta.

"Espero que vocês consigam vencer essa batalha..."

Dessa vez será uma luta de vida ou morte...

Yelan estava muito preocupada com o destino de seu filho, ele nem sequer imaginava o quanto o inimigo era forte.

"Espero que esse meu pressentimento não seja em relação a Shaoran ou a Meilin..."

Enquanto isso, Sakura já havia terminado de tomar café. Touya terminava de varrer a cozinha enquanto Yukito tirava o pó dos móveis da sala.

O monstrenga, eu preciso que você vá ao mercado.

Por que eu?

Porque eu estou varrendo e o Yuki está tirando o pó. Você é a única sem fazer nada.

Tá bom, eu vou... –Disse a jovem pegando a lista da mão de seu irmão.

Vê se não come a lista...

Sakura deu um pisão forte no pé de Touya que fez cara de dor, em seguida a jovem deixou a casa e foi caminhando em direção ao mercado....

As ruas da cidade estavam bastante movimentadas, possivelmente todos estavam preparando a cidade para o festival do Cravo. Boa parte da cidade estava lindamente decorada.

"Tudo está ficando tão bonito..."

Sakura estava muito feliz, os festivais sempre a deixavam muito alegre, sempre tinham várias coisas boas....

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao mercado, a jovem começou a verificar a lista de compras que seu irmão havia lhe dado.

Vamos ver: Leite, ovos, macarrão...

Sakura estava tão distraída que não percebeu que havia esbarrado em alguém e derrubado todas as compras dessa pessoa.

Me desculpe. –Disse a o jovem um pouco sem graça.

Não tem problema.

Sakura esbarrou em uma mulher que já devia ter seus quarenta anos, longos cabelos castanhos, olhos de mesma cor, apesar da idade, tinha vários traços bonitos, além de um leve sotaque chinês. Era como se a conhecesse de algum lugar mas não se lembrasse de onde, ela realmente lhe lembrava alguém.

A mulher se abaixou para recolher as compras caídas no chão. Sakura ajudou a recolher tudo, afinal tinha sido culpa sua. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel estava se sentindo estranha, era como se já tivesse visto aquela mulher em algum lugar...

Muito obrigada pela ajuda, menina.

Não tem de que, afinal a culpa foi minha.

A culpa não foi só sua, eu também estava distraída.

As duas ficaram se olhando, era como se uma fosse familiar a outra, mas não sabiam de onde.

Me desculpe perguntar, mas qual o seu nome?

Me chamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto...

A mulher ficou um pouco surpresa, mas deu um pequeno sorriso...

Bom obrigada pela ajuda, Sakura.

Não tem de quê. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Até logo. –Disse a mulher deixando o mercado.

Sakura foi fazer suas compras, não podia demorar mais pois senão Touya iria brigar com ela. A mulher ainda estava parada na porta do mercado.

"Ela é realmente como Shaoran disse. Distraída, porém bastante educada e gentil..." –Pensou a mulher enquanto caminhava em direção a sua casa.

Não demorou muito para que Sakura terminasse as compras, para a sorte da jovem, o mercado estava vazio. A jovem caminhava de volta para casa, mas parou em frente a um local já conhecido.

"Já faz tempo que não venho aqui." –Pensou a jovem enquanto adentrava o local.

Sakura parou em frente a uma grande cerejeira que estava florescendo lindamente. Muitas lembranças vieram a mente da dona das cartas...

"Aqui foi um dos últimos lugares que eu vi o Eriol..."

Será que ele tem alguma coisa haver com isso?

Sakura?

Quando a jovem se virou deu de cara com um jovem de cabelos castanhos claro e lindos olhos cor de safira.

Yamato? O que você está fazendo aqui?

A minha mãe pediu para eu comprar um amuleto da sorte. E você, Sakura?

Eu...

Esse é um lugar muito especial para você não é?

Como você sabe? –Perguntou a jovem bastante surpresa.

Adivinhei...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, como se estivessem enfeitiçados, ambos olhando fundo nos olhos do outro...

Bom agora eu tenho que ir... –Disse o jovem que já ia andando.

Yamato...

Sim?

Me desculpe por ontem...

Não se preocupe meu anjo, eu sei que ele é muito importante para você...

Mas você também é...

Não se preocupe comigo... –Disse o jovem se aproximando de Sakura novamente.

É claro que eu me preocupo com você, seus sentimentos são muito importantes para mim... –Disse enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos azuis de Yamato.

O jovem mexeu em algumas mechas do cabelo de Sakura, acariciou sua face e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Não precisa se preocupar, não importa o que acontecer, eu vou sempre amar você mais que tudo no mundo...

Você está dizendo de uma maneira como se algo muito ruim fosse acontecer...

Yamato não disse nada, apenas puxou Sakura para um abraço. A jovem largou suas compras no chão e retribuiu o abraço. Sakura se sentiu estranha, normalmente quando era abraçada pelo namorado, se sentia segura, quente e preenchida por dentro, mas agora estava diferente. Um medo invadia seu coração, uma sensação de perda, de pesar tomava conta de seu corpo. A jovem sentiu algo molhado tocar seu ombro insistentemente. Não demorou para que percebesse o que era...

Yamato por que você está chorando?

Sakura tentou se desvencilhar do abraço para olhar nos olhos de seu amado, mas esse continuando abraçando-a.

Eu quero ficar um pouco assim...

Mas por que Yamato, o que houve?

O jovem não respondeu, Sakura decidiu não insistir, abraçou o namorado novamente e assim ficaram durante um bom tempo. Depois do abraçado, cada um ficou olhando para um lado.

Eu tenho que ir para casa...

Sakura?

Sim?

Será que você pode me perdoar? –Disse o jovem, mas dessa vez olhava fundo nos olhos de sua amada.

Do que está falando Yamato?

Só me responda, você pode me perdoar?

Se você vai se sentir melhor: sim eu te perdôo.

Muito obrigado...  
Não tem porquê...

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que suas faces começaram a se aproximar, seus narizes se encostaram e seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo curto, porém bastante satisfatório.

Melhor eu ir, meu irmão está me esperando para fazer o almoço.

Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde.

Tá, tchauzinho...

Tchau...

Sakura andava em direção a sua casa, a jovem não entendia muito bem o que havia acontecido lá no templo, mas sentia seu coração apertado, estava com um pressentimento muito ruim...

(Obs: esquema do asterisco que eu combinei no episódio anterior. "Vide obs de SDC 30")

Yamato estava encostado na cerejeira do templo, vendo Sakura sumir no horizonte, várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face do jovem.

Senhor Yushiro... –Chamou uma voz vinda da cerejeira.

Pode sair daí Tery...

A pequena gatinha branca de pequenas asas cor de rosa, flutuava ao lado do mestre.

Está tudo bem com o senhor?

Sim.

Não teria sido melhor o senhor ter se despedido dela mais tarde?

Não, fiz a coisa certa. –Disse o jovem secando as lágrimas.

O senhor tem certeza de que não tem jeito?

Sim, é inevitável.

Você acha que ela vai conseguiu?

Não sei, mas não tenho escolha, não posso quebrar o meu juramento...

Se o senhor diz, eu concordo...

Vamos pra casa, Tery.

Yamato caminhou com sua pequena gatinha alada em seu colo. Tery parecia bastante preocupada com seu mestre, algo de muito ruim iria acontecer e eles teriam de estar preparados.

Enquanto isso, Sakura já estava chegando em casa, passou o caminho todo pensando no que havia acontecido com Yamato no templo Tsukimini.

"Ele estava tão frágil, mas tive a impressão de que ele estava se despedindo de mim" –Pensou a jovem enquanto punha a mão esquerda sobre o próprio coração.

Sakura entrou em casa, tirou os sapatos e pois as compras em cima da mesa. Não demorou para que ouvisse seu irmão berrar:

SAKURA, TELEFONE!

A jovem foi até a sala onde estavam seu irmão e Yukito.

Quem é, Touya?

É a Tomoyo...

Depois disso, Touya e Yukito foram para a cozinhar arrumar as compras.

Oi Tomoyo...

Oi Sakura, tudo bem?

Sim e você?

Também, eu liguei para chamar você para nós irmos ao parque de diversões.

O da colina?

Sim, a Kari já combinou com a Nazuna, o Mike e o Yamato, nós combinamos de nos encontrar as 14h.

Eu vou sim...

Alguma coisa errada Sakura?

Eu encontrei o Yamato quando estava voltando do mercado e ele estava muito estranho...

Estranho?

Sim.

Sakura explicou para amiga tudo que havia acontecido. Tomoyo não entendeu direito a atitude de Yamato mas notou que a amiga estava muito preocupada.

Ele deveria estar chateado com alguma coisa e precisava de apoio para se sentir melhor.

Mas por que ele me pediria perdão?

Talvez por ele não conseguir entender o que você sente pelo Shaoran...

Você pode ter razão...

Não se preocupe, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai te contar o que aconteceu, porque além de namorados, vocês são amigos...

É verdade.

Bom, então nos encontramos no parque?

Sim, obrigada Tomoyo.

Não tem de que Sakura....

Logo as duas amigas desligaram o telefone, apesar de ter conversado com Tomoyo ainda estava com um pressentimento ruim. A jovem foi até seu quarto, onde encontrou Kero sentado no parapeito da janela, bastante pensativo.

Kero?

Sim?

Mas tarde eu vou ao parque com os meus amigos...

Hoje? Mas eu estou com um

Pressentimento ruim?

Como você sabe?

Porque eu também estou sentindo.

Então sabe que alguma coisa vai acontecer hoje...

Sei, e é isso que me preocupa, você sabe do que se trata?

Não, por isso é melhor você levar as cartas Sakura com você....

Não se preocupe, vou levá-las...

Tomoyo, Kari, Nazuna, Mike e Yamato já estavam na porta do parque, aguardando a chegada de Sakura que já estava atrasada. Logo avistaram uma jovem de cabelos cor de mel se aproximando deles.

Até que enfim Sakura! –Brigou Kari,

Desculpem o atraso...

Tudo bem, melhor entrarmos... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

"Ele parece estar melhor..." –Pensou a jovem enquanto olhava discretamente para o namorado.

Não demorou muito para que todos comprassem suas entradas e fossem se divertir no parque que estava lotado. Os amigos não sabiam em qual brinquedo deveriam ir primeiro, haviam tantas opções. Apesar de tanta diversão, Sakura não conseguia tirar o pressentimento ruim de sua cabeça. Sabia que algo ia acontecer, mas não sabia definir nem quando nem onde ia acontecer....

Todos foram primeiro na montanha russa, depois no carrinho de bate-bate, nas corredeiras, na casa mal assombrada onde Sakura tomou um baita susto e acabou no colo de Yamato, chorando de medo. O namorado da jovem apenas sorria e tentava acalmar a jovem.

Depois da casa mal assombrada todos foram girar nas xícara. Giraram até não poder mais, foram tão rápidos que saíram tontos, Kari tomou um tombo e arrastou Mike junto, caindo em cima dele.

Desculpa meu amor...

Tudo bem, mas será que dá pra sair de cima?

Todos começaram a rir, inclusive o casal que estava no chão. Depois da xícara foram em um trem que passava pelo parque todo, depois foram para o carrossel, onde Tomoyo, muito entusiasmada, filmava tudo. Yamato e Sakura estavam sentados em um cavalo todo branco, o jovem estava sentado atrás da namorada, abraçando-a e com o queixo sobre seu ombro.

Sakura havia conseguido se distrair com seus amigos naquele lugar tão alegre. Seja o que for que tenha acontecido com Yamato, ele com certeza superou. Estava como sempre, gentil e sensível, mas ao mesmo tempo forte como uma rocha. Sakura estava toda arrepiada principalmente quando Yamato começou a beijar seu pescoço e sussurrar frases de amor no pé do ouvido, fazendo com que a jovem derretesse toda.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" –Pensou Sakura sem entender.

A jovem estava morrendo de calor, estremecia a cada toque de Yamato, por mais simples que fosse. Era uma sensação que nunca tinha sentido antes, mas ao mesmo tempo que a confundia, estava lhe agradando muito...

Depois que saíram do carrossel foram em outros diversos brinquedos. Já deveriam ser umas 17h quando os amigos pararam para lanchar. Todos estavam muito animados, sem dúvida aquele estava sendo um dia bastante divertido.

Chega Meilin, nós já fomos em quase todos os brinquedos...

Mentira, ainda faltam muitos! Mas agora eu estou com fome...

Eu também, o que acha de lancharmos?

Sim!

Shaoran e Meilin caminhavam pelo parque em busca de um lugar para comerem. Acharam uma lanchonete, mas por ironia do destino era onde Sakura estava com seus amigos. Shaoran e Meilin deram de cara com os seis...

Oi Meilin, oi Shaoran, como estão? –Perguntou Kari sorrindo.

Bem e vocês? –Respondeu Meilin sem jeito.

Também.

Por que não lancham conosco? –Perguntou Kari sorrindo.

Eu não sei, eu...

Meilin não sabia o que dizer, não sabia que iria encontrar Sakura e seus amigos naquele lugar. Por ela não teria nenhum problema comer com eles, mas já não seria a mesma coisa para Li. Sakura estava olhando para o chão, não queria ver Shaoran, não podia chatear Yamato. Mike não estava entendendo nada, Tomoyo e Nazuna não sabiam o que dizer.

Lanchem conosco, quanto mais gente melhor. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Sakura se virou surpresa, todos (inclusive Shaoran) olharam para o rapaz que apenas sorria. Todos acharam aquilo muito estranho, principalmente Sakura...

Mas...

Eu insisto, sentem conosco, a não ser que tenham alguma objeção. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Shaoran olhou nos olhos de Yamato e se sentiu estranho, tinha algo errado naquela situação.

"Esse sorriso continua me incomodando..."

No fim Shaoran e Meilin se juntaram a eles, o jovem se sentou ao lado de Tomoyo e de frente para Sakura. Enquanto Meilin sentou-se ao lado de Yamato e de frente para Kari...

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes naquele ambiente, mas não demorou muito para que Yamato reiniciasse o assunto e todos voltassem a conversar. Meilin também entrou no assunto, Sakura também acabou participando, apenas Shaoran que estava monossilábico, estava com um pressentimento estranho. Sentia uma energia forte, porém não conseguia descobrir de quem era ou de onde vinha.

Depois que acabaram de lanchar, os amigos estavam indecisos sobre em que brinquedo deveriam ir. Yamato havia convidado Meilin e Shaoran para ficaram junto com eles, todos estavam estranhando as atitudes dele, porém ninguém falou nada. Afinal Shaoran e Meilin eram pessoas legais, não teria nada demais que andassem com eles...

Todos foram em vários brinquedos, tomaram sorvete e brincaram em algumas barraquinhas. Yamato havia ganho um urso todo branco para Sakura que ficou muito feliz. Shaoran estava se sentindo mal ali, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar aquela situação. Ver Sakura com Yamato era muito duro, não sabia de onde tirava forças para suportar aquilo. Meilin já havia percebido o sufoco do primo, segurava sua mão para demostrar que não estava sozinho....

Já haviam andando pelo parque todo, só tinha mais um brinquedo: a roda gigante. Tomoyo foi com Nazuna, Mike com Kari, Meilin com Shaoran e Sakura com Yamato. A fila estava curta, por isso não demoraram para entrar no brinquedo.

Assim que entrou, Shaoran desmoronou: as lágrimas que tanto segurava começaram a cair por sua face morena. O jovem estava de joelhos no chão, deitado sobre o colo de Meilin, seu rosto estava afogado na saia de Meilin que só afagava os cabelos do primo.

É muito difícil Meilin, não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar vê-los juntos...-Disse com voz de choro.

Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa agüentar, precisa lutar para reconquistá-la...

Não sei se vou conseguir...

Shaoran continuou chorando no colo da prima que tentava consolá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, porém não obtinha sucesso.

Nazuna e Tomoyo estavam caladas mas a jovem de cabelos "loiros" tinha muito o que conversar com a melhor amiga de Sakura.

Tomoyo...

Sim?

A Sakura está estranha por causa do Shaoran não é?

Sim...

As atitudes do Yamato também estão esquisitas. Ele sabe sobre o Shaoran?

Sim, a Sakura contou tudo pra ele no início do namoro...

Apesar do Yamato ser um cara legal e compreensivo, isso tudo é muito estranho. Eu no lugar dele me sentiria estranho, pra não dizer com ciúmes do Shaoran...

Apesar de não ter dito nada, Tomoyo concordava com Nazuna, sem dúvida as atitudes do jovem eram bastante esquisitas...

Kari estava adorando o passeio, principalmente por agora que estava tendo um tempo sozinho com Mike que parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos. A jovem estava deitada sobre o ombro do namorado, porém o jovem parecia estar muito longe dali.

... comigo?

O que você disse, Kari?

Eu perguntei se você estava gostando de ficar aqui comigo...

Você sabe que sim...

Então por que você não está me dando atenção?

Desculpa amor, é que eu estava pensando no Yamato, ele está estranho... Não acha?

Sim, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que ele mudou muito depois que a Lyna terminou com ele...

É verdade, ele amadureceu repentinamente e ficou estupidamente inteligente e misterioso, parece outra pessoa...

Mas você sabe o mal que aquela garota fez a ele. Com certeza ele mudou para conseguir esquecê-la e isso não é fácil. Eu sei bem como é...

Mike deu um beijo em Kari que deu um pequeno sorriso...

Mas Mike, por que você está pensando nisso agora?

Não sei, pode parecer besteira mas eu estou com a sensação de que estou perdendo meu amigo...

Que horror Mike! Ele já se recuperou do acidente!

Não estou falando desse tipo de perda. Estou querendo dizer que é como se ele tivesse deixado tudo para trás, como se assumisse uma nova personalidade totalmente diferente. É como se ele fosse outra pessoa....

Ah Mike! Ele está amadurecendo, como nós também. É normal nós mudarmos, mas isso não é o fim do mundo, por mais que ele mude, ele continuará sendo sempre nosso amigo.

No fundo eu acho que ele ainda não superou a situação com a Lyna...

Se isso for verdade, a Sakura vai curar as feridas do coração dele e ele vai curar as dela. Eles se gostam muito, eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Acho que você tem razão...

Mike deu um beijo na namorada e os dois ficaram abraçados, olhando o céu...

Sakura e Yamato estavam calados, o jovem olhava pela janela da pequena cabine. A jovem de olhos cor de esmeralda olhava fixamente para o pequeno ursinho branco em seus braços. O silêncio era absoluto, mas não demorou muito para que Sakura o quebrasse...

Yamato...

Sim?

Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Claro meu anjo. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Por que você...

Insisti para que o Shaoran e a Meilin ficassem junto conosco?

Sim.

Eu achei que seria bom, afinal eles são boas pessoas...

Mas você sabe o que eu sinto pelo Shaoran...

Sei e entendo, achei que você fosse ficar feliz por eles estarem conosco...

Não é isso, eu só não quero que você se magoe.

Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem...

Akyta observava Sakura e Yamato, o senhor dos demônios estava com um sorriso maquiavélico na face.

"Chegou a hora. Se um demônio não é o bastante para derrotar Yushiro, então dois serão..."O homem de longos cabelos negros puxou duas cartas negras do bolso de sua túnica igualmente escura. O mestre dos demônios pegou uma pequena adaga e fez um pequeno corte em sua mão, deixando algumas gotas de seu sangue caírem sobre as cartas que foram envolvidas por uma aura maligna.

Vão e destruam todos naquele lugar... –Disse Akyta enquanto lançava as duas cartas através da insígnia de magia.

Yamato eu queria saber sobre o que aconteceu hoje de...

De repente Sakura sentiu a presença de duas criaturas muito poderosas presentes naquele local.

"São demônios"

Alguma coisa errada, meu anjo?

Nós temos de descer daqui, Yamato!

Sinto a presença de demônios. –Disse o jovem se levantando e secando as lágrimas.

O que? Ele estão aqui?

Sim, nós precisamos descer daqui, Meilin. Pessoas podem se machucar senão o determos.

Não demorou muito que todos chegassem ao chão. Assim que saíram das pequenas cabines avistaram um grupo de pessoas correndo desesperadamente.

UM MONSTRO, FUJAM!

O que está acontecendo aqui? –Perguntou Kari sem entender.

De repente eles ouviram uma explosão e logo o chão começou a tremer.

De onde está vindo isso? –Perguntou Mike assustado.

Do carrossel! –Disse Shaoran e em seguida correndo para o local.

Shaoran!

FIQUE AÍ MEILIN!

Sakura foi correndo atrás de Shaoran, ambos estavam com um pressentimento muito ruim.

SAKURA!

TOMOYO FIQUE COM OS OUTROS! –Berrou a jovem e em seguida correu na mesma direção que Shaoran.

"Chegou a hora..."-Pensou Yamato bastante sério.

Melhor sairmos daqui!

Mas Yamato, e a Sakura?

Ela vai ficar bem, vamos sair daqui!

Imediatamente todos começaram a correr em busca de um lugar seguro para ficarem...

Não demorou para que Sakura e Shaoran chegassem ao local onde estava o demônio. Havia várias fendas no chão, além disso os brinquedos ao redor estavam completamente destruídos. Não havia mais ninguém ali, além deles e de um criatura toda azul celeste, com grandes asas cobertas por penas de mesma cor, garras imensas, orelhas pontudas, um longo cabelo vermelho, caninos afiados, além de uma cauda cuja a ponta era uma clava.

Sakura use a carta do sono! –Disse Shaoran já em posição de luta.

Tá! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, liberte-se!!!

Carta use seus poderes e faça com que todos durmam: SONO!!!

A carta vagou por todo o parque, fazendo com que todos adormecessem, inclusive os amigos de Sakura. Yamato não foi afetado pelo poder da carta, como já era de se esperar.

É agora.... –Disse o jovem para si mesmo e em seguida indo na direção onde Sakura, Shaoran e o demônio estavam.

AGORA VAMOS LUTAR! DEUS DO RAIO VIM DI A MIM!

O monstro voou antes que Shaoran fosse capaz de atingi-lo.

"Ele é muito rápido..."

Huhuhu vocês jamais me vencerão!

Isso é o que vamos ver! CARTA TRANSFORME-SE EM CORRENTES DA JUSTIÇA: VENTO!

Uma barreira impediu que a carta sequer se aproximasse do demônio.

"De novo? Preciso quebrar essa barreira?"

Para a surpresa de Sakura e Shaoran o monstro começou a voar por todo o parque, emanava ondas sonoras da boca. Eram tão fortes que vários brinquedos eram destruídos, além de fazer o chão tremer. Os dois foram atrás da estranha criatura.

"Então é assim que ele está destruindo tudo..."

Temos que vencê-lo Shaoran, antes que ele machuque alguém!

Você tem razão!

O monstro voava sobre a roda gigante, perto do local onde os amigos de Sakura estavam dormindo. A criatura começou a disparar ondas sonoras na direção deles.

NÃO VÃO PERMITIR! ESCUDO!

A carta protegeu Sakura, Shaoran e os amigos da jovem que estavam dormindo profundamente...

Yamato estava escondido próximo a Shaoran e Sakura, o jovem podia ver tudo que estava acontecendo. A expressão em sua face era de seriedade e preocupação.

"Vamos lá vocês precisam vencer..."

Senhor Yushiro?

Tery o que está fazendo aqui?

Eu senti a presença de dois demônios. Ué, aonde está o outro?

Eu não sei e é isso que me preocupa...

O senhor não vai ajudá-los?

Não sei, Tery...

Pela primeira vez, Yamato estava muito apreensivo. Tinha medo que alguma coisa séria acontecesse com Sakura.

"Tome cuidado meu anjo..."

Sakura e Shaoran pensavam em um estratégia para vencerem, porém não tinham idéias e não sabiam quanto tempo a carta Escudo agüentaria....

Temos que desviar a atenção dele dos nossos amigos...

Eu vou fazer isso! –Disse Shaoran saindo do Escudo.

SHAORAN!

DEUS DO FOGO VIM DI A MIM!

O ataque de Shaoran não obteve êxito, já que o monstro voou para longe. Sem dúvida estavam em desvantagem já que o monstro podia voar e era muito forte. O demônio começou a lançar ataques em Shaoran que esquivava com dificuldade, quase sendo atingido.

Akyta observava tudo com um sorriso na face, adorava ver o desespero dos card captors diante de uma luta.

Mestre Akyta...

Sim?

Onde está o outro demônio?

Você logo vai saber minha querida. Ele está esperando o resto dos convidados chegarem. Não se preocupe, não vai demorar muito...

Sakura ainda estava protegida pelo Escudo, mas Shaoran fugia dos ataques do demônio que eram cada vez mais poderosos. O jovem tentava distrair a atenção do monstro pois não queria que Sakura se ferisse, porém estava ficando seu forças para fugir. Shaoran acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão.

O demônio lançou um ataque na direção de Shaoran que não teve como se defender...

SHAORAN!

Sakura pode ver duas criaturas aladas em meio a fumaça, mas não conseguia ver Shaoran. Quando a nuvem de fumaça se dissipou, a jovem avistou seus guardiões: Yue e Kerberos.

Kero, Yue!

Sakura estava aliviada ao ver os dois e que Shaoran estava bem. O jovem estava inconsciente nos braços de Yue que havia criado uma barreira para protegê-los. Os dois guardiões se aproximaram de sua dona, Yue deitou Shaoran ao lado dela.

Shaoran...

A jovem acariciava a face do chinês que estava com um pequeno ferimento na face direita. Sakura se levantou e ficou séria, a expressão de seus olhos mudaram completamente.

Kero, Yue, cuidem do Shaoran e dos outros...

O que você vai fazer Sakura?

Vou derrotar esse monstro!

Mas Sakura...

Não Kero, vou fazer isso sozinha! Estou cansada de não conseguir vencer uma única luta! Eu sou a dona das cartas e tenho de protegê-las!

Você acha que ela vai conseguir, senhor Yushiro?

Acredito que sim, Tery... –Disse o jovem um pouco nervoso.

"O senhor Yushiro está preocupado e tenho a sensação que o rumo dessa luta não é a única coisa que o perturba..."

" Tenho que distraí-lo e depois atacá-lo..."

O monstro voava no céu e apenas aguardava uma reação da dona das cartas. Parecia estar certo de sua vitória...

"Vou prendê-lo com essa carta..."

CARTA USE SUAS FOLHAS VERDES, BOSQUE!

A carta foi na direção do monstro e conseguiu prendê-lo...

Consegui! Agora é só eu usar...

Antes que Sakura terminasse a frase o demônio se libertou do poder da Bosque que voltou a sua forma de carta. O demônio apenas sorriu para a jovem...

Você já me atacou... Agora é A MINHA VEZ!

O monstro lançou vários ataques consecutivos em direção a Sakura que fazia de tudo para escapar...

ALADA!

Com a ajuda da carta, a jovem conseguiu voar para longe e se esquivar dos golpes. De repente, Sakura sumiu da vista do demônio...

"Onde ela está?"

A estranha criatura voava pelo céu atrás da jovem, começou a voar mais baixo para tentar encontrá-la...

FOGO!!!

O que?

Antes que pudesse fugir, o demônio foi atingindo em cheio. Seu corpo ficou todo queimado.

Consegui!

Hahahahahaha! Acha mesmo?

O corpo da criatura começou a se reconstituir e logo estava totalmente curado. Sakura estava perplexa, mal podia acreditar naquilo.

Isso é impossível...

Tem alguma coisa errada Kerberos...

Sim, não foi como das outras vezes, ele foi atingido...

Então por que será que ele se recuperou?

É muito estranho...

"Essa presença está me incomodando, não é só desse demônio, tem algo errado..." –Pensou o guardião da lua.

"Tem que Ter um jeito de destruir essa criatura e eu preciso descobrir como, porque senão todos vão se machucar..."

Sakura que voava, olhou ao redor e viu seus amigos adormecidos, Shaoran inconsciente e milhares de pessoas dormindo profundamente que não tinham nada haver com isso...

"Preciso derrotá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!"

Se o fogo não bastou, nenhuma carta sozinha vai conseguir... Já sei!

Sakura voou na direção do monstro e puxou duas cartas...

ELEMENTOS UNAM SEUS PODERES EM NOME DA JUSTIÇA! VENTO, ÁGUA!

O demônio não teve como se defender, foi atingido e preso pelas duas cartas...

USE SEUS PODERES ESPECIAIS E NOS AJUDE! NÉV..

SAKURA CUIDADO!

A jovem não viu o ataque que veio por trás, atingindo-a em cheio. O desgaste de energia e o ataque culminaram para que Sakura ficasse completamente esgotada e ficasse inconsciente, fazendo com que caísse em queda livre.

SAKURA! –Berram Kero e Yue ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois guardiões tentaram voar mas estava paralisados...

"Não consigo me mover!!!"

Agora não tem escapatória, será o seu fim Sakura Card Captor! Hahahaha

Sakura!

Senhor Yushiro o que vamos fazer?

Yamato olhou ao redor e avistou a roda gigante. O jovem correu o máximo que pode em direção ao brinquedo.

SENHOR YUSHIRO NÃO FAÇA ISSO! ME TRANSFORME!

NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO!

O jovem subiu em cima do brinquedo e foi pulando cabine por cabine, até chegar ao ponto mais alto. Quando avistou Sakura pulou, por sorte conseguiu pegá-la, mas agora os dois estavam caindo...

"Preciso fazer algo senão nós vamos morrer..."

Sakura e Yamato estavam a poucos metros do chão, não tinha como invocar seu cajado e ao mesmo tempo segurar Sakura. A única coisa que via era as asas da carta que estavam em Sakura...

"Espero que funcione..."

Yamato fechou os olhos enquanto tocava em uma das asas da carta...

Por favor me empreste seus poderes para que eu possa salvar a sua dona... ALADA!

A insígnia de Yamato apareceu e as asas de Sakura foram parar nas costas de Yamato, só que com uma coloração azulada. . Os dois escaparam por muito pouco, Yamato viu a morte de perto...

Kero e Yue avistaram uma figura voando pelo céu, mas logo perceberam que não era Sakura...

"Não pode ser..."

Yue, você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?

Sim...

Shaoran começou a se mover, sua cabeça doía, mas logo despertou e a primeira coisa que viu quando abriu os olhos, foi Yamato com Sakura nos braços. O jovem não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, mas logo constatou que era realmente verdade...

MALDITO YUSHIRO! DEVON APAREÇA!

Akyta estava vermelho de ódio...

"Não imaginava que ele podia controlar as cartas mesmo depois de transformadas..."

Senhor Yushiro, se ela acordar... Será o fim de vocês...

Yamato continuava a voar com Sakura, porém "parou" na frente do demônio que já havia se reconstituído. O jovem estava com cara de poucos amigos. De repente outro ataque veio na direção do casal, mas Yamato conseguiu desviar.

"De onde estão vindo esses ataques?"

Yamato ouviu uma risada e olhou para cima, avistou outro demônio idêntico ao primeiro, só que invés de azul era todo vermelho, porém os traços eram os mesmos. A estranha criatura parou ao lado de seu companheiro e ambos riram descaradamente. Agora, Yamato estava frente a frente com os dois monstros...

Sabia que tinha mais do que um. Por que demorou tanto para aparecer?

As ordens de meu mestre eram de que eu só deveria aparecer se Evon precisasse de ajuda. –Disse o demônio vermelho.

Akyta observava tudo, sua expressão voltara a ficar serena novamente...

"Yushiro não será capaz de vencer dois demônios ao mesmo tempo. Nem os guardiões de Sakura, nem o descendente de Clow vão poder ajudá-los, já que paralisei a todos com a minha energia. Tola essa Card Captor, a vontade de lutar sozinha facilitou bastante o controle dessa luta. Mesmo com a ajuda de Yushiro não poderão vencer! "

Hahahahahaha

Para Kero, Yue e Shaoran só restava observar, já que não podiam se mover. Os três estavam chocados com o que estava acontecendo, não conseguiam acreditar que estavam vendo aquilo.

"Tenho de vencer esses demônios antes que Sakura acorde, por que senão..."

Qual o problema Yushiro? Não pode nos vencer?

Eu sabia que Akyta era covarde e capaz de tudo para vencer, mas não imaginei que fosse idiota a ponto de mandar duas criaturas tão fracas... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Ora seu...

As duas criaturas começaram a atacar Yamato simultaneamente, suas ondas sonoras eram fortes, combinadas ganham o dobro do poder. O jovem estava desviando com dificuldade, afinal eram muitos ataques...

"Preciso deixar Sakura a salvo..."

O jovem mergulhou em direção ao solo, pousou e deixou Sakura encostada em um árvore.

"Aqui ficará segura meu anjo..."

Senhor Yushiro, o senhor está bem?

Sim, cuide da Sakura, Tery! –Disse Yamato e em seguida voou novamente.

"Tome cuidado senhor Yushiro..."

Tery olhou para o jovem que parecia estar dormindo tranqüilamente...

"Você é uma pessoa de muita sorte, menina..."

Tery?

Suzuny? O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu senti a presença de demônios e resolvi ver do que se tratava. E o senhor Yushiro, onde está?

Está lutando com os demônios....

Onde?

No céu...

Mas como?

Está usando uma das cartas dessa menina...

O quê? Mas se ela acordar a carta vai voltar pra ela!

Eu sei...

Precisamos ajudá-lo, Tery!

Só ele pode nos transformar, Suzuny! Sem os nossos poderes nós não podemos fazer nada além de esperar que ele fique bem...

Yamato havia voltado aos céus, agora conseguia desviar dos ataques com mais facilidade.

"Preciso acabar com eles de uma vez por todas"

O jovem pôs o dedo indicador e o médio na frente da testa e fechou os olhos, não demorou muito para que a insígnia de magia surgisse.

DAMA DO VENTO! VÁ E DESTRUA!

O ataque do jovem atingiu o demônio azul que ficou bastante ferido, mas para a surpresa do jovem, a criatura se recuperou completamente.

"Isso é impossível, como ele foi capaz de recuperar-se do meu ataque?"

Surpreso, Yushiro?

Você não vai ser capaz de nos vencer!

Não sejam convencidas criaturas horrendas!

As duas criaturas ficaram furiosas. Combinaram seus ataques e atingiram Yamato de raspão, porém o jovem ficara bastante ferido, tamanha era a potência dos ataques. O namorado de Sakura conseguiu se manter no ar com certa dificuldade.

"Não esperava esse ataque. Estou subestimando essas coisas..."

O que foi Yushiro, não vai nos atacar?

Então nós iremos!

Os monstros começaram outra seqüência de ataques, Yamato estava tendo de fazer verdadeiras acrobacias para fugir dos ataques.

"Tenho que parar essas criaturas... Já sei!

Yamato parou de fugir e novamente pôs os dedos na frente da testa e mais uma vez a insígnia de magia apareceu.

CORRENTES DE GELO!!!

As correntes só foram capazes de prender o demônio vermelho.

Agora sim! SENHOR DOS RAIOS, VÁ E DESTRUA!

O monstro vermelho fora atingido em cheio pelo ataque, ficando bastante ferido, quase morto.

Um já foi, só falta o outro!

As duas criaturas começaram a rir e o demônio vermelho se reconstituiu completamente.

O que? Isso é impossível –Disse Yushiro átono.

Akyta soltou uma gargalhada de dar medo ao próprio medo...

"Nem mesmo Yushiro percebeu, então não será capaz de vencer minhas criaturas!"

Hahahahaha

Tem certeza de que ela não vai acordar Tery?

Eu espero que não, porque se isso acontecer o senhor Yushiro vai cair...

Kero, Yue e Shaoran estavam com os pés presos no chão, impossibilitados de fazer qualquer movimento. Os três podiam observar tudo, porém não tinham como fazer nada.

"Não acredito que ele está sendo capaz de usar a carta Alada..." –Pensava Kerberos sem acreditar. "Quem é ele realmente?"

Yamato fugia do golpe das duas criaturas com muita dificuldade, porém conseguiu se esconder deles em um dos brinquedos destroçados.

"É impossível destruir esses dois..."  
Esses dois...Dois! É isso! Já sei como acabar com eles!

Precisamos achá-lo, Devon.

Não se preocupe Evon, ele vai aparecer. Caso contrário nos destruiremos o parque inteiro para achá-lo.

Os dois demônios sobrevoaram todo o parque em busca de Yamato.

EI!

As duas criaturas se viraram e por pouco não foram atingidas por uma grande bola de energia. Yamato estava voando novamente, estava atrás deles, a poucos metros de distância.

Maldito...

Dizem que duas cabeças pensam melhores que uma, mas estou vendo que não é o caso de vocês... –Disse sorrindo.

Ora seu...

Me peguem se puderem...

Yamato saiu voando, escapando dos ataques que eram lançados em sua direção. O jovem tinha recuperado a confiança, o sorriso estampado em sua face demostrava isso. O demônio vermelho e o azul se separaram, cada um foi para uma direção e cercaram Yamato.

AGORA VAI MORRER, SEU MALDITO!

Os demônios lançaram um ataque de cada direção, Yamato mergulhou para o solo e as duas criaturas foram atingidas por seus próprios ataques. Os dois explodiram em mil pedaços...

"Eram fortes, mas também eram muito burros..." –Pensou enquanto sorria.

MALDITO YUSHIRO!

Akyta estava sedento de ódio, não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido novamente.

"Dá próxima vez vou acabar com eles pessoalmente..."

Suzuny e Tery olhavam Sakura que já começava a se mexer.

Ah não Tery, ela vai acordar!

Yamato sentiu suas asas começarem a sumir, o jovem deveria estar a uns 15 metros do solo, desceu o mais rápido que pode. Para sua sorte, as asas sumiram completamente quando ele estava a poucos metros do chão. Caiu, porém não se machucou, acabou parando bem na frente de Shaoran e dos guardiões de Sakura...

Onde eu estou? Ai minha cabeça... –Disse a jovem se levantando do chão.

Sakura olhou ao redor, mas não viu ninguém. Sentiu a presença de seus amigos a poucos metros dali. Além de uma outra presença muito poderosa...

Preciso ver de quem é! –Disse a jovem enquanto corria na direção de seus amigos.

O senhor Yushiro está a salvo... –Disse Tery aliviada.

Mas agora que ele vai arcar com as conseqüências desse salvamento... –Disse Suzuny bastante preocupada.

As duas estavam sentadas sobre um galho de árvore, observando Sakura correr na direção dos amigos.

Yamato continuava imóvel, olhava fixamente para os três, porém estava bastante sereno, ao contrário de Shaoran...

ANDA, DIZ LOGO! QUEM É VOCÊ?

Porém, Yamato não disse nada, continuou a olhar para os três que estavam parados a sua frente, contudo nenhum deles estava mais paralisado. Não demorou muito para que Sakura chegasse ao local e avistasse todos. Quando viu Yamato tomou um susto...

Yamato? O que está fazendo aqui?

Olá meu anjo... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Continua...

N/A: Bem gente ai está mais um capitulo! Muitas pessoas reclamaram da demora e eu gostaria de me desculpar por isso. È que eu estava com um "bloqueio de escritor" e não tava conseguindo escrever e quando recuperei a inspiração, eu começei a ficar enrolado com o colégio e o curso. Bem espero que vocês opinem sobre esse capitulo.! A opinião de todos os leitores é muito importante pra mim!

****

June Amamiya: Adorei sua review! Muito obrigado mesmo!Ai meu professor dá escola já passou esse número de questões pra gente e eu resolvi fazer os personagens sentirem na pele hahahahaha. Mas enfim sobre a Sakura e o Shaoran, bem eu já tenho um destino para cada um deles. Espero que te agrade! Adorei a sua review, espero que continue mandando! Beijos!!!

Merry-Anne: Brigado pela sua review more! Te adoro também! Pelo visto todo mundo gostou do Li ter terminado com a Sayo! Hahahaha até eu gostei hahahahahaha! Ai está o capitulo que você me cobrou! Espero que goste, mande mais reviews viu! Bjus!

Miaka: Bom o motivo da separação do Shaoran e da Sakura vai ficar claro só no ultimo episódio, as cartas e os telefonas foram só o começo de tudo. Então posso lhe assegurar que não é só por isso. Bem eu também gosto bastante do Yamato e nunca pensei que ele fosse render tantas fãs hahahahaha! Mande reviews dizendo o que você achou desse episódio!

Sakura Li: Hahahaha você deve Ter achado esse epi mas confuso ainda né? Espero que você tenha gostado dele! Ficou bem grande hahahahaha! Gostei muito da sua review, espero que continue mandando! Bjus!

Lily: Obrigado pelo review! Bem como eu disse um pouco acima, eu to muito enrolado com as coisasdo colégio e do curso então eu acabo demorando para atualizar a fic, pela falta de tempo, mas não se preocupe que eu não vou desistir, por mais que demore eu vou sempre atualiza-la.

Kirina-Li: Eu não gosto das suas reviews... Eu amo!!! Bem as idéas vem de repente e eu simplesmente ponho no papel, por isso que eu demoro pra escrever ( e digitar também) tenho que esperar a inspiração bater pra eu fazer isso.Não gosto de fazer nada as pressas porque senão sai uma droga! Bem eu já decidi o destino do Yamato, espero que você goste! Continue mandando reviews more! Bjus!

Paty: Obrigado pela sua review! Sayo se cortar com o vaso... Eu não tinha pensado nisso hahahahaha. O que vale realmente é a intenção, obrigado mais uma vez pela sua review! Espero que continue mandando, não importa o tamanho!

Fran KC: Brigado pela sua review! Hahahaha a Sayo não é muito popular realmente. Bem o Takato é um personagem que eu criei baseado eu coisas que eu vi que não foram muito agradáveis. Desculpa é que eu digito rápido e as vezes esqueço de verificar o ortografia! Valeu por me avisar!! Espero que continue mandando reviews!

FireKai: Obrigado pela sua review! Que bom que você gostou da fic, o fim do namoro do Shaoran com a Sayo já era mais do que certo, eu estava ansioso pra escrever esse capitulo. Sobre o Seiya e o Takato prefiro deixar a seu critério,você acha que eles são algo mais? X Bem a Meilin é um dos poucos personagens que eu ainda não escolhi um final, foi bom você ter comentado sobre ela porque senão eu ia acabar esquecendo. Sobre a Tomoyo, bem essa sim tem o final traçado! Espero que continue mandando reviews, mais uma vez, obrigado!


	32. A Triste Despedida de Yamato Parte II

A Triste Despedida de Yamato. Parte II

O sol já estava se pondo, começara a anoitecer, as primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir no céu, juntamente com o esplendor da lua cheia...

Yamato? O que está fazendo aqui?

Olá meu anjo... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Não se aproxime dele, Sakura! Tem algo de muito estranho nele! –Disse Shaoran em sua posição de luta.

O quê? Do que você está falando?

Ele tem razão Sakura, não está sentindo a presença? –Disse Yue enquanto olhava fixamente para Yamato.

Não pode ser...

Sakura ficou pálida, quase desmaiou ali mesmo. Aquilo estava sendo um tremendo choque para ela, não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Tem grandes poderes e foi capaz de ocultá-los de nós, mesmo estando tão perto. Quem é você?

Sou Yamato Takany, um estudante do segundo ano do colegial... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

DIGA A VERDADE!!! –Berrou Shaoran impaciente.

Nossa, como é mal educado... –Disse Tery se aproximando do mestre, flutuando ao lado dele. –Não sei como pode aturar alguém como esse moleque, senhor Yushiro.

Yushiro? Então é de você que aquele demônio no hospital falava.

Do que está falando, moleque?

Quando eu lutei com o monstro no hospital, ele disse que Yushiro o namorado da dona das cartas estava hospitalizado lá.

Sakura não estava conseguindo assimilar todas aquelas informações...

Nos diga logo, quem é você? Senão... –Disse Yue em sua posição de luta.

Que coisa mais grosseira, como pode ameaçar a pessoa que devolveu os poderes a Touya... –Disse Suzuny parando ao lado de Yamato.

O quê? Você?

Olá Yukito, ou será que deveria dizer, Yue? –Disse sorrindo.

Sakura observava tudo, mas definitivamente não conseguia crer no que estava vendo, era como se tudo aquilo fosse só um sonho.

RESPONDA, LOGO! QUEM É VOCÊ?

Shaoran já estava exaltado, aquilo tudo de alguma forma, o incomodava bastante. Tinha algo de muito estranho em tudo aquilo...

Eu já disse, sou Yamato Takany, mas em outros tempos, era conhecido como Yushiro Keioh... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Shaoran ficou pálido, sentiu suas pernas tremerem, como se fosse perder o equilíbrio. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo...

I-Isso é im-impossível...

O que houve moleque? Parece que você viu um fantasma. Você já ouviu esse nome antes?

Sim...

Não precisa explicar, eu mesmo o farei. Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Yamato que aceitou essa missão...LIBERTE-SE!!!

A insígnia de magia surgiu embaixo dos pés de Yamato que puxou duas cartas de seu bolso.

Despertem e mostrem a todos as suas verdadeiras formas, SYBELLE, TERUNE!

Uma fumaça azul envolveu todo o local, sendo impossível enxergar qualquer coisa. Quando se dissipou, era possível ver um jovem vestindo uma túnica toda preta, segurando um cajado prateado com a lua como seu símbolo. Além de duas criaturas paradas ao seu lado, uma tigresa e uma jovem com asas angelicais. Ninguém conseguia acreditar, principalmente Sakura.

Yamato...

SAKURA NÃO SE APROXIME! DEUS DO RAIO VIM DI A MIM!

O ataque de Shaoran não conseguiu atingir nenhum dos três. O trio estava parado sem o menor dano, cada um com um sorriso mais aterrorizante que o outro.

"Esse sorriso, sabia que tinha algo errado com ele..."-Pensou Kerberos.

Que perda de tempo, menino. –Disse Terune.

Acha mesmo que poderá vencer o senhor Yushiro com esses poderes insignificantes? Seu tolo... –Disse Sybelle.

Não sejam grosseiras...

Yue olhava para aqueles três com cara de poucos amigos, o guardião da lua estava pronto para atacá-los, porém esperava a hora certa. Shaoran estava furioso, estava prestes a lançar outro ataque.

Espere, se fazer isso a barreira deles vai refletir o seu ataque novamente. Você apenas vai desperdiçar sua energia.

Então o que eu faço, Yue?

Nos conte quem é Yushiro Keioh... –Disse Kerberos se aproximando dos dois.

Não sei muito sobre ele, só sei o que li em alguns livros. Yushiro Keioh era um feiticeiro muito poderoso, temido por todos. Sua frieza e seus poderes eram inigualáveis, dizem que era tão poderoso quanto o mago Clow. Ele é capaz de controlar as forças da escuridão a sua vontade. Dizem os membros da minha família que ele e o mago Clow eram inimigos mortais.

Não sabe de mais nada?

Não, a maior parte dos livros que contam as histórias dos antigos feiticeiros foram perdidos em um incêndio....

Pelo visto, você sabe mais a meu respeito do que eu mesmo sei. Nunca pensei que alguém tinha registrado informações sobre mim nos livros...

Cale-se! O que você quer de nós? Como foi capaz de usar a carta Alada? –Perguntou Kerberos.

Não tenho interesse nenhum em vocês e muito menos nas cartas...

Por que você não se mostrou antes? –Perguntou Shaoran um pouco mais calmo porém ainda em sua posição de luta.

Porque não era o momento certo, como você mesmo pode se lembrar da última vez que nos encontramos, Shaoran. –Disse Yamato apontando o dedo indicador para a testa de Shaoran.

Uma pequena luz branca saiu de seu dedo e atingiu a testa de Shaoran. Lembranças nunca antes vistas pelo jovem vieram a sua mente. A expressão da face do chinês mudou drasticamente.

Eu me lembro, eu...

Lembra do que moleque?

Eu já me encontrei com ele, uma vez... No terraço do colégio.

Você não se lembrava? –Perguntou Yue surpreso.

Não, é como se antes, isso tivesse sido apagado da minha memória...

Nesse instante Shaoran teve um estalo...

Feitiço de Memória... FOI VOCÊ! VOCÊ QUE ME FEZ ESQUECER A SAKURA TODOS ESSES ANOS!

Sakura estava em choque, a jovem não agüentou tantas informações e acabou desmaiou, mas foi amparada por Yue.

Do que está falando moleque?

Nesses cinco anos eu tentei me comunicar com a Sakura e por alguma razão, eu não conseguia...

Não seja tolo, menino. Não me culpe por seus erros infantis. Além disso, acha mesmo que um feitiço de memória era realmente necessário?

O QUE QUER DIZER?

Você não resistiu ao maior dos obstáculos: a distância. Se eu fosse usar um feitiço desses não acha que eu usaria na Sakura invés de você?

Ora seu...

Mas ao contrário de você, ela não te esqueceu. Não tente justificar seus erros, seu covarde.

Grrr... VOU LHE MOSTRAR QUEM É COVARDE! DEUS DO FOGO VIM DE MIM!

O ataque de Shaoran não foi capaz de atingir Yamato, foi refletido. O jovem continuava com a mesma expressão serena na face...

Não seja tolo, seus poderes são insignificantes. A utilização de amuletos para invocar os poderes da natureza é apenas o primeiro estágio de um aprendiz...

Do que está falando?

Vou lhe mostrar... –Disse Yamato pegando um dos amuletos de Shaoran que estava no chão.

Yamato levantou o amuleto acima de sua cabeça e fechou os olhos...

DRAGÃO DA ÁGUA, VIM DI A MIM!

A criatura saiu do amuleto e atingiu Shaoran em cheio, lançando-o em uma barraca destruída a metros de distância.

Brincadeira de criança... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Yue e Kero observavam tudo, estavam perplexos, os dois se entenderam pelo olhar. O guardião da lua encostou Sakura em uma árvore e voltou para perto de Kero. Ambos ficaram em suas posições de luta, com uma expressão bastante séria em suas faces.

Não sabemos o que você quer, mas seja lá o que for, nós vamos te impedir! –Disse Yue encarando Yamato.

Pode deixar que nós vamos cuidar deles, senhor Yushiro. –Disse Sybelle ficando frente a frente com Yue.

Isso mesmo, o senhor não precisa se preocupar. –Disse Terune ficando frente a frente com Kerberos.

Vocês tem certeza?

Sim.... –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

O clima estava bastante tenso, uma batalha ali parecia ser inevitável. Yue e Kerberos olhavam fixamente para as duas na sua frente, elas apenas sorriam.

Bom se vocês não começar, começamos nós...

Na mão esquerda de Sybelle surgiu um cristal lilás e deles saíram vários feixes de luz de mesma cor que iam na direção de Yue. O guardião da lua voou para escapar do golpe mas Sybelle foi atrás dele. Terune lançou uma enorme bola de energia rosa de sua boca para atingir Kerberos que voou também e parou ao lado de seu companheiro e Terune também foi atrás.

Elas são muito poderosas, Yue.

Eu sei, mas vamos conseguir derrotá-las.

Os quatro estavam frente a frente, esperando pelo menor deslize do outro para que pudessem atacar. Yamato observava tudo do chão, o jovem tinha uma expressão séria na face.

"Isso vai acabar hoje..."

De repente, Yamato viu vários raios indo em sua direção. O jovem saltou e conseguiu se desviar por pouco, passou de raspão. Quando se virou para ver, avistou Shaoran de pé, com cara de poucos amigos. Yamato aterrizou a poucos metros do jovem.

Como é teimoso, acha mesmo que pode me vencer?

Não me subestime, eu sou mais forte do que você imagina...

Sei...-Disse Shaoran abaixando a cabeça –MAS EU NÃO SEI SÓ USAR A MAGIA!

Shaoran foi na direção de Yamato e começou a atacá-lo com sua espada. O jovem chinês atacava com toda força, porém o jovem de olhos azuis defendia-se usando seu cajado.

"Ele está defendendo todos os meus golpes!"

Agora é você que está me subestimando, Shaoran...

Do que está falando?

Tudo que você aprendeu são artes milenares, que eu já sei a muito tempo...

Yamato acertou com força a espada de Shaoran, lançando-a para longe, fazendo também com que o jovem caísse no chão. O jovem de olhos cor de safira deixou seu cajado a poucos centímetros do pescoço de Shaoran. O jovem chinês não havia reparado que a ponta daquela lua era tão afiada...

Acho que você perdeu... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Shaoran estava suando frio, parecia sem saída, se fizesse qualquer movimento teria sua garganta perfurada. Pela primeira vez na vida estava com medo de algo, seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração ofegante. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam realmente cruéis e impiedosos. Para a surpresa de Shaoran, Yamato afastou o cajado do pescoço do jovem chinês.

Por que você não...

Não vou manchar meu báculo com seu sangue...

Yamato lançou um olhar de dar arrepios em Shaoran e em seguida se virou e saiu andando. O jovem chinês se levantou, pegou sua espada e apontou para Yamato.

Vamos lutar!

A luta no céu não estava nada fácil, principalmente para Kerberos e Yue que não conseguiam acompanhar os movimentos de Sybelle e Terune. Os ataques dos guardiões de Sakura não conseguiam atingi-las. Já não podia se dizer o mesmo dos ataques das guardiãs de Yamato que atingiam Kero e Yue sem trégua.

Vocês não desistem? –Perguntou Sybelle sorrindo.

Cale-se!!! –Disse Yue lançando vários cristais na direção de Sybelle.

O ataque do guardião da lua não conseguia atingir a jovem de cabelos lilases que apenas tinha um sorriso medonho em sua face.

Que pena, as criaturas criadas pelo mago Clow estão em decadência. Sabe o que dizem as criaturas refletem o criador, talvez ele também fosse um mago decadente...

COMO SE ATREVE!

Yue transformou sua mão em uma lâmina e foi capaz de cortar alguns fios de cabelo de Sybelle e fazer um pequeno corte em seu rosto, porém antes que ele fosse atacá-la de novo, ela segurou seu braço e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Yue.

Eu não sou como você, Yue... –Sussurrou a jovem no ouvido do guardião.

O guardião da lua sentiu sua mão começar a ficar fria e logo estava totalmente congelada. Yue tentava se libertar, porém Sybelle continuava a segurá-lo e a congelar o resto de seu braço.

YUE!

Tem de me vencer primeiro...

GRRRR

Kero lançou uma bola de fogo em Terune que conseguiu se desviar. De repente as garras da tigresa de Yamato ganharam o dobro do comprimento. Terune arranhou o focinho de Kerberos que começou a sangrar. As duas se entenderam pelo olhar...

Vamos acabar com isso, Terune?

Sim.

Sybelle soltou o braço de Yue que já estava completamente congelado, deu-lhe um murro no meio da cara e em seguida fez surgir um cristal lilás em cada uma de suas mãos. O cristal em seu peito começou a brilhar e de cada um, saíram milhares de feixes de luz que atingiram Yue. O guardião da lua acabou indo de encontro ao chão.

YUE!!!

Não se preocupe, você vai se juntar a ele. –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

O cristal na testa de Terune começou a brilhar e cegou Kerberos momentaneamente. A tigresa cuspiu uma bola de energia gigantesca, atingindo Kero e fazendo com que o guardião do sol se chocasse contra o chão.

Foi bastante divertido, não é Terune?

Sim, dessa vez eu sou obrigada a concordar com você.

Sakura estava começando a se mexer, abria e fechava os olhos várias vezes consecutivas...

Shaoran estava parado a alguns metros de Yamato, já havia tentado atacar o jovem de todas as maneiras que conhecia. Não queria admitir, mas já estava cansado, seu corpo já não respondia direito e sua vista começava a ficar turva.

Desista, você jamais poderá me vencer. Comparar nossas habilidades é como comparar um recém nascido com um adulto.

Eu não vou desistir, enquanto NÃO TE VENCER! DEUS DO RAIO VIM DI A MIM!

Que tolice...

Yamato bloqueou o ataque Shaoran com apenas uma das mãos, porém o jovem chinês sumiu de sua vista.

"Onde ele está?"

ESTOU AQUI! –Disse Shaoran surgindo atrás de Yamato e dando-lhe um murro bem no meio da cara.

Yamato ficou imóvel, estava de cabeça baixa, algumas gotas de sangue escorriam de sua boca e tocavam o chão.

Me diz agora, quem é invencível?

Yamato ficou em silêncio, com as costas da mão secou o sangue que escorria de sua face. A energia de Yamato começou a aumentar assustadoramente...

Perdi minha paciência...

Yamato olhou para Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos. O jovem chinês estava paralisado, estava impossibilitado de fazer qualquer movimento. Yamato teve seu corpo envolvido por uma energia negra e seu olhar era medonho. Yamato apontou seu cajado para Shaoran...

VAI MORRER! DEUS DAS SOMBRAS, VÁ E...

PARA!!!

Yamato voltou ao normal e quando se virou, viu Sakura que estava soluçando de tanto chorar. A jovem estava muito abalada, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Yamato, eu confiei em você...

A alguns metros dali, Touya observava tudo. Estava furioso, queria acabar com Yamato com suas próprias mãos. O jovem havia visto tudo desde o aparecimento dos demônios. Não ficara tão surpreso quanto sua irmã, sabia que tinha algo de muito estranho com aquele garoto e com Suzuny. Só não imaginava que ele era tão poderoso...

Eu vou acabar com ele... –Disse Touya indo na direção de Yamato.

Alguém segurou a mão do moreno que se virou e levou um susto.

Voc...

Touya teve os lábios tapados por uma mão fina e delicada, bastante conhecida pelo rapaz...

Yamato ficou olhando para Sakura por um bom tempo. A jovem estava com um olhar muito triste em sua face. Não demorou para que Sybelle e Terune pousassem ao lado de Yamato. Sakura se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver as duas criaturas ao lado do jovem.

São suas amigas? –Perguntou a jovem.

Sim...

Yue e Kero tentavam se levantar do chão, porém estavam muito machucados. Sakura não tinha visto seus guardiões, quando os viu, correu para socorrê-los.

Kero, Yue... Vocês estão bem?

Sim... –Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Shaoran também se aproximou deles, o jovem estava bastante machucado.

Você está bem, Shaoran?

Sim, não se preocupe... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Yamato apenas observava aquela cena. As guardiãs do jovem tinham uma expressão de indiferença na face.

Sybelle, Terune...

Sim?

Vão.

Sim, senhor Yushiro.

As duas guardiãs se aproximaram de Sakura e seus amigos. Yue e Kero tentaram ficar em suas posições de luta, porém mal se agüentavam em pé.

O que vão fazer? –Perguntou Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos.

As duas guardiãs não deram bola para o chinês. Sybelle se abaixou e pôs a mão sobre a face de Yue que ficou imóvel. O cristal lilás do peito de Sybelle começou a brilhar e a insígnia de magia surgiu e uma energia lilás surgiu e envolveu o corpo de Yue. O braço do guardião da lua voltou ao normal, todas as suas feridas foram curadas. Terune fez o mesmo com Kerberos, pois a pata na face do guardião. O cristal rosa de sua testa começou a brilhar, a insígnia de magia surgiu e Kero foi envolvido por uma energia cor de rosa. O arranhão feito por Terune foi curado, assim como todos os outros ferimentos de Kerberos. Os dois guardiões se levantaram sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Por que fizeram isso? –Perguntou Yue enquanto encarava Sybelle.

Porque sua dona ia ficar muito triste se perdesse vocês. Além disso, nós seguimos ordens...

"Os poderes delas são incríveis" –Pensou a jovem surpresa.

Shaoran acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, estava muito cansado e ferido. Sybelle olhou para o mestre que fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Nesse mesmo instante, Sybelle se abaixou, tocou a face de Shaoran e aconteceu o mesmo do que com Yue.

"Sinto minhas forças voltando..." –Pensou o jovem enquanto sentia suas feridas serem completamente curadas.

Depois disso, Sybelle e Terune voltaram para perto de seu mestre.

Bom trabalho meninas... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

"Esse sorriso... Não é do Yamato..."-Pensou Sakura enquanto fitava o rapaz.

Yamato e Sakura ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos, tinha muito pra dizer mas pouco para falar...

Vamos embora... –Disse Yamato de cabeça baixa.

Sakura queria ir atrás dele, mas suas pernas não respondiam. Na verdade, estava muito confusa, era como se aquele que estivesse indo embora não fosse seu namorado. De repente uma bola de energia branca foi na direção de Yamato.

CUIDADO! –Berrou Sakura.

REFLEXO!

O ataque foi refletido para o céu, segundos antes de atingi-los. Sybelle e Terune levaram um susto, se seu mestre não tivesse agido a tempo, teriam sido atingidas em cheio. Não foram capazes de detectar de onde veio aquele ataque. Sakura e seus amigos ficaram em suas posições de luta, esperando o próximo ataque.

Para a surpresa de todos, Yamato de um largo sorriso...

Quanto tempo vai ficar escondido?

Essa presença é do...

Quando olharam para o lado viram um jovem de aparentemente 15 anos, pele branca-pálida, cabelos e olhos azuis, usando óculos com lentes finas. Vestindo uma túnica azul marinho, segurando um cajado dourado com o sol como símbolo. Além de duas criaturas paradas ao seu lado. O jovem tinha uma expressão bastante familiar...

Mas é o Eriol!!! –Disse Sakura surpresa.

Olá minha querida, Sakura. Já faz tempo que não nos víamos... –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Nem Sakura, nem Shaoran, nem Kerberos, nem Yue, estavam acreditando que Eriol estava parado ali tão próximo deles, depois de tanto tempo. Yamato não parecia surpreso, ao contrário de Sybelle e Terune que também não entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

Continua se apresentando de maneira bastante sutil, Clow. –Disse Yamato, irônico.

Olá Yushiro, já faz bastante tempo, não é?

Sim, mas você continua exatamente a mesma pessoa.

Digo o mesmo.

Sakura e os amigos estavam estranhando aquela situação...

Eles não estão entendendo nada, Eriol... –Disse Ruby Moon sorrindo.

Melhor explicar a eles... –Disse Spinel Sun que até então estava calado.

É verdade, me desculpem. Apesar dele já ter dito, eu vou apresentá-lo novamente. Esse é Yushiro Keioh, meu amigo de muitos anos... –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

Agora sim, todos estavam mais confusos do que nunca. Sybelle e Terune já sabiam quem era aquele rapaz de cabelos azuis e já haviam entendido tudo. O mais confuso de todos era Shaoran...

Mas eu pensei que vocês fossem inimigos...

Não se pode acreditar em tudo que se diz... –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Mas eu não me lembro de Clow ter amigos... –Disse Yue um pouco desconfiado.

Bom esse não é o melhor lugar para esclarecer as dúvidas de todos vocês. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã, as 16h no templo Tsukimini. –Disse Eriol.

Mas por que lá?

Amanhã você entenderá tudo, querida Sakura. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

Yamato eu... Yamato?

Quando Sakura se deu conta o jovem de olhos azuis safira e suas guardiãs haviam sumido. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, jamais ia imaginar que Yamato era o homem misterioso.

Touya observava tudo, sem dúvida a presença de Eriol naquele local, o pegou de surpresa. Principalmente a pessoa que veio junto com ele...

Você sabia que o namorado da Sakura não era uma pessoa normal, não é?

Sim, você também sabia, não é Kaho?

Sim... –Disse a mulher sorrindo.

Kaho Mizuki a mulher pela qual Touya havia se apaixonado pela primeira vez. Foi ela que impediu que fosse até Yamato....

Não havia mudado nada, continuava linda. A mulher tocou a face de Touya e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele.

Sakura vai precisar de alguém para apoiá-la nesse momento difícil...

Como ele pode fazer isso com a minha irmã? –Disse Touya que estava furioso.

Não o culpe, Touya. Vai ser muito para ele também. Ele realmente ama a Sakura....

Então por que ele não contou a ela quem era?

Porque ele a colocaria em risco e ele não pode quebrar o juramento dele.

Do que está falando Kaho?

Logo você vai saber, até logo Touya...

Depois disso, Mizuki foi embora, deixando Touya sozinho com seus pensamentos...

Sakura olhava a noite estrelada e via a linda lua cheia brilhando no céu. Eriol também já havia ido embora dali. Sakura olhava fixamente para o céu, era uma noite linda porém triste...

"Por que tem que ser desse jeito, Yamato?"

Várias lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da jovem. Sem dúvida o amor não era um dos campos onde tinha sorte...

Continua...

N/A: Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora desse episódio é que eu tava enrolado com as coisas do colégio. Mas finalmente consegui publicar! Em breve eu vou estar de férias e vou poder publicar mais rápido! Bem eu já escrevi o final quase todo...

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, acho que deu pra esclarecer bastante coisas e confundir outras! Mandem reviews! Afinal para que serve esse botão ai embaixo?

****

Merry-Anne: Se tiver mais erros nesse episódio me avisa eim! (erros sempre tem!) Eu sou analfabeto u.u" . Espero que você tenha gostado desse epi more, bjus! Sorry pela demora. "

Miaka: Acertou em cheio viu! O Yamato realmente é um conhecido do Eriol, acho que deu pra esse episódio esclareceu algumas dúvidas não é? Espero que tenha ficado bom... Bjus!

Kirina-Li: Mas ação que isso impossível ! Hahahahahaha. O Shaoran chorou mesmo, antes tarde do que nunca não é? Bom como você pode ver o Yamato não morreu. Eu acho que esse episódio deu pra esclarecer várias coisas ,não acha? Mas eu sei que confundiu também. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo more! Bjus! PS: Postei antes do natal viu? Haahahahahaha

Patty: Obrigado pelos elogios! Peguei seu msn já, mas você não fala comigo. Pode deixar pra acabar qualquer personagem irritante eu peço a sua ajuda! Espero que você tenha gostado desse episódio! Bjus!

June Amamiya: Hahahaa a curiosidade matou o gato! Hahaha espero que com esse epi você tenha conseguido satisfazer a sua curiosidade! Deu pra Ter uma idéia se o Yamato é bom ou mal? Ou confundiu ainda mais? Rsrsrs. Sobre o Shaoran, bem antes tarde do que nunca não é? Sobre a identidade do Yamato bem, esse episódio já deu uma idéia, mas o verdadeiro esclarecimento virá no próximo. Sobre o feitiço de memória bem esse daí só no ultimo episódio! Hahahahaha . Obrigado pela sua review! Bjus!

Sakura Li: Hahahahaha esse episódio comparando com outros tá pequeno? Todo mundo ficou com pena do Shaoran, mas sabe o que dizem, tudo que vai volta... As batalhas vão ficar mais emocionantes a partir daqui! O próximo episódio vai esclarecer muita coisa, afinal estamos chegando perto do fim da fic!Bjus!

Firekai: Valeu pela review! Desculpa a demora mais como eu já disse acima, eu tava enrolado com as coisas do colégio. Espero que tenha gostado desse episódio!

Amanda: Obrigado pela sua review! Que bom que você achou a minha fic! E melhor ainda: que bom que você está gostando dela. O Eriol existe na fic sim, como você pode ver ai em cima! E o Yamato não é uma outra reencarnação do mago Clow como você pode ver! Sobre o Takato é isso mesmo que voce disse! Adorei os elogios, muito obrigado! Continue comentando, por favor!

Alexiel: Quanto tempo mon ange! Tava com saudades das suas reviews imensas!Sem dúvida a Sayo não é uma das personagens mais queridas nessa fic. Hahahahaha

Sobre o Shao e a Meilin não conseguirem se comunicar com a Sakura é algo próximo do que você disse!

Espero que você tenha gostado desse episódio! E continue mandando reviews, vê se nçao some de novo more! Bjus!!!


	33. Yamato X Yushiro: Quem sou eu? Parte I

Titulo: Yamato X Yushiro: Quem sou eu? . Parte I

Era uma manhã triste para Sakura, parecia que o tempo estava refletindo suas emoções. O céu estava cinza e chovia bastante desde a noite anterior. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel já havia levantado, terminava de se vestir para descer. Sua mente estava perdida e seu coração em pedaços. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Yamato era o homem misterioso. Passara a noite toda chorando, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos e inchados. Chorou até não sair mais uma lágrima sequer de seus lindos olhos esmeralda. Sentia como se todos os seus sonhos tivessem sido destruídos, se sentia vazia, sem vontade de viver.

Depois que Eriol e Yamato foram embora, o efeito da carta Sono passou e todos acordaram aos poucos. Yue e Kerberos voltaram a suas falsas identidades. Não demorou muito para que os amigos notassem a ausência de Yamato. Shaoran deu uma desculpa qualquer, todos acharam estranho, mas o chinês parecia não se importar. Por fim, todos foram embora, Tomoyo sabia que tinha algo errado com a amiga.

Sakura implorou para que sua melhor amiga dormisse em sua casa. Tomoyo ainda estava adormecida e não era para menos, passou a noite consolando Sakura. A jovem de cabelos acizentados não conseguia acreditar em tudo que sua amiga havia lhe contado, era como viver em um universo paralelo.

Kerberos também dormia, o pequeno guardião também passou boa parte da noite ajudando Tomoyo a consolar Sakura, pelo menos até que a jovem se acalmasse. Depois disso, acabou caindo no sono. Sem dúvida o dia anterior foi muito cansativo para todos.

Sakura tomou bastante cuidado para não acordar Kero nem Tomoyo que dormiam profundamente. Quando desceu as escadas, notou um silêncio absoluto em sua casa, com certeza todos ainda estavam dormindo. Olhou o relógio na parede da cozinha e viu que os ponteiros marcavam 6h30min.

Ainda é muito cedo...

Sakura foi até a sala e se esparramou no sofá. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Yamato, não conseguia acreditar que tinha vivido uma mentira. Sua mente não conseguia apagar a imagem de Yamato quando ia atacar Shaoran mas foi impedido pela jovem. Ele estava muito diferente, a expressão de seu rosto era aterrorizante.

"Ele estava irreconhecível. Não consigo acreditar que ele me enganou todo esse tempo..."

Sakura viu o bichinho que Yamato havia dado a ela no dia anterior, antes de tudo acontecer. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel pegou o ursinho branco e ficou olhando fixamente para ele. Não demorou para que várias lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto.

Yamato...

Sakura?

Oi Tomoyo, já acordou? –Perguntou a jovem enquanto secava as lágrimas.

Sim, eu gosto de acordar cedo. –Disse a jovem sentando ao lado da amiga. –E você? Não conseguiu dormir?

Não, estava sem sono...

Sei, passou o resto da noite pensando no Yamato não é?

Sim, ainda não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu ontem...

Mesmo você tendo me contado, eu também não conseguido acreditar...

Eu me sinto perdida, Tomoyo...

Eu sei, por isso estou aqui para te ajudar... –Disse Tomoyo abraçando a amiga.

Obrigada Tomoyo, não sei o que aconteceria se você não estivesse comigo.

Não precisa agradecer, mas me diz uma coisa Sakura, o Kero falou alguma coisa sobre o Yamato?

Não, só o Shaoran tinha ouvido falar a respeito de Yushiro Keioh.

Yushiro Keioh? Quem é esse?

Esse é a outra identidade do Yamato, eu não consegui entender muito bem mas o Shaoran disse que Yushiro Keioh era um mago muito poderoso e temido por todos.

E qual a relação dele com o mago Clow?

O Shaoran disse que os dois eram inimigos, mas não foi o que o Eriol disse.

O que ele disse?

Que Yushiro era um velho amigo, mas isso tudo está muito confuso...

Mas hoje você vai descobrir não é?

Sim, o Eriol pediu para encontrar com ele no Templo Tsukimini as 18h.

Então eu vou com você.

Tem certeza, Tomoyo? Pode ser perigoso... Você não tem medo?

Não se estou junto com você. Sei que vai dar tudo certo...

Queria ter essa certeza, Tomoyo...

Tenha esperança Sakura, tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Tem razão Tomoyo... –Disse Sakura dando um pequeno sorriso.

Vamos, eu vou fazer o café da manhã.

Mas você é a visita!

Não tem problema, eu faço.

Nananinanão, eu faço.

Mas eu posso ajudar?

Tá, mas só um pouquinho porque você é a visita...

Sakura se animou um pouco e foi juntamente com Tomoyo fazer o café da manhã, Enquanto isso, Touya já estava acordado, porém continuava deitado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Yukito estava deitado em seu peito, dormindo profundamente. Havia sido uma noite cansativa para os dois.

Touya havia contado boa parte da história , omitindo partes como Ter visto a professora Mizuki, pois sabia que desde que se declararam, se sentia pouco a vontade para falar sobre Kaho. Não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, tinha algo muito estranho acontecendo e tinha de ter certeza se ela sabia ou não.

"Kaho..."

Touya?

Sim?

Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

Não, nada. Não se preocupe...

Melhor descermos para fazer o café... –Disse Yukito enquanto se desvencilhava delicadamente dos braços de Touya.

O jovem começou a procurar algo para vestir, enquanto Touya continuava deitado, perdido em seu mar de pensamentos...

Todos ainda dormiam tranqüilamente na casa dos Li, com exceção de Shaoran que mal conseguia fechar os olhos sem pensar na batalha do dia anterior. Não conseguia acreditar que foi derrotado com tanta facilidade.

O jovem precisava saber mais sobre esse tal de Yushiro Keioh, então teve de contar para a mãe a sua amarga derrota.

Yelan em momento algum condenou o filho, porém não parecia surpresa. A mãe de Shaoran passou boa parte da noite contando tudo que sabia sobre a outra identidade de Yamato, porém as informações não foram de grande ajuda.

Ele era um homem misterioso que vivia nas sombras 

As palavras de Yelan não conseguiam sair da cabeça de Shaoran. Pela primeira vez, o jovem estava com medo de alguém. Li estava na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã, mas sua mente estava muito longe dali.

...queimando.

O quê?

Eu disse que os ovos estão queimando!

Ahhh!

Shaoran levou um susto e teve de apagar o fogo com um extintor de incêndio, pois até a panela já tinha sido queimada.

Você está muito distraído Shaoran.

Eu sei Meilin, mas não consigo tirar a história desse cara da minha cabeça.

Fala do Yamato?

Sim...

Eu sabia que tinha algo errado com ele, mas apesar de tudo, tem uma coisa que não está batendo...

O quê?

Se ele fosse nosso inimigo por que arriscaria a própria vida para salvar a Sakura?

Eu não sei, mas isso não quer dizer que ele esteja do nosso lado.

Isso é verdade. Tem muita coisa que ainda não sabemos...

Sim, mas hoje eu vou descobrir tudo...

Nós vamos descobrir. Eu vou com você.

Mas pode ser perigoso...

Não me importa, a Sakura é minha amiga e eu também estou preocupada com ela.

Então tudo bem, mas você vai ter que tomar muito cuidado.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Tomoyo já tinham tomado café. Touya e Yukito já estavam de pé e estavam preparando o seu próprio café. O irmão de Sakura não implicou com a jovem pois decidiu respeitar o momento difícil que ela estava passando. Afinal sabia que aquela situação não era nada fácil.

Depois de comerem, Sakura e Tomoyo voltaram para o quarto para conversar com Kero que também já havia acordado. O guardião do sol estava sentado no parapeito da janela olhando a chuva que caía forte. O pequeno guerreiro estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a presença de sua dona e da amiga.

Kero?

O pequeno guardião se virou e deu de cara com as duas amigas que estavam com uma expressão bastante preocupada na face.

No que estava pensando?

Em nada especial "

Estava pensando a respeito do Yamato, não é?

Não, eu estava...

Tudo bem Kero, não precisa mentir, mais cedo ou mais eu vou ter que encarar a verdade. –Disse a jovem com uma certa tristeza na voz.

Sakura...

Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer a amiga, não podia falar para que não ficasse triste pois seria inútil. Todos os sentimentos de Sakura estavam misturados, estava decepcionada, se sentia enganada, com raiva de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava a amá-lo e era isso que a indignava ainda mais. Sua mente queria apagar Yamato mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber mais sobre ele.

Conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa, Kero?

Não, por mais que eu tente, não consigo me lembrar de nada. Tem algo que está me incomodando muito...

O quê –Perguntou a jovem enquanto sentava na cama, junto com Tomoyo.

Ele foi capaz de usar o poder da carta Alada. Ninguém além de você pode usar as cartas Sakura.

Nem mesmo o Eriol?

Ele é imune a magia das cartas, pode anular seus efeitos, mas não sei se é capaz de invocá-las. –Disse o guardião –Provavelmente não, já que todas as cartas Clow foram transformadas em cartas Sakura.

É verdade, mas se ele não tivesse feito isso, a Sakura teria morrido.

E é isso que não está fazendo sentido.

Como assim, Kero?

Se ele realmente fosse nosso inimigo, não teria te salvado tantas vezes...

Realmente é muito estranho, mas o que eu queria entender é a relação do Yamato com o Eriol.

Isso sem dúvida é o mais intrigante, Tomoyo. Aquele moleque disse que até onde ele sabia, os dois eram inimigos...O que você acha Sakura?

Não sei Kero, mas eles não pareciam ser inimigos...

Kero, Sakura e Tomoyo continuaram conversando, mas não conseguiam chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Yukito e Touya estavam na sala, ambos em silêncio, perdido em seus pensamentos. Só era possível ouvir a chuva forte que caía do lado de fora. Yukito estava sentado no sofá lendo um livro, enquanto Touya olhava pela janela molhada.

Touya...

Sim?

Você sabe o que a Sakura vai fazer?

Não, mas espero que ela faça a coisa certa...

Você disse que ela vai encontrar com o Yamato hoje, não é?

Sim.

Você acha que ela irá?

Eu não queria, mas tenho certeza que ela vai.

Touya, você já sabia que tinha algo de estranho no Yamato?

Só tinha um palpite, mas nunca havia sentido nada, até ontem...

Ele realmente foi capaz de esconder seus poderes de todos nós...

Yuki...

Sim?

Nada...

"Eu ainda não acredito no que aquela garota falou..."

Que coisa mais grosseira, como pode ameaçar a pessoa que devolveu os poderes a Touya. -Disse Suzuny parando ao lado de Yamato. 

"Por que será que ele fez isso?"

Touya e Yukito também tentavam entender Yamato, com certeza ele era a chave de tudo que estava acontecendo de estranho em Tomoeda.

O jovem estava em seu quarto, na escrivaninha lendo um livro. Na verdade, haviam muitos espalhados por todo o quarto. Quando Meilin entrou, tropeçou em um dos livros e quase levou um tombo.

Pra que tantos livros, Shaoran?

Preciso descobrir mais sobre Yushiro Keioh..

E esses livros falam a respeito?

Todos esses livros contam tudo a respeito da magia e dos magos mais poderosos da história.

Sei e onde os conseguiu?

Minha mãe trouxe de Honk Kong, estavam na biblioteca da nossa casa. Aqui tem tudo sobre as gerações de magos e bruxos, se ele for realmente forte, com certeza estará em um desses livros.

Entendi, você conseguiu achar alguma coisa?

Por enquanto não...

Quer ajuda? Afinal, são muitos livros.

Quero sim, vê se tem alguma coisa sobre ele nesses livros que estão em cima da cama.

Shaoran e Meilin passaram a manhã toda procurando algo sobre Yushiro Keioh, porém fora inútil. Não acharam absolutamente nada, porém ainda faltavam alguns poucos livros, porém Meilin não estava muito otimista.

Acho que não tem nada sobre ele nesses livros, Shaoran.

Precisamos continuar procurando Meilin. Tem que haver alguma coisa...

A porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entrou a mãe de Shaoran que levou um susto com o tamanho da bagunça do quarto.

Melhor vocês virem almoçar, passaram a manhã inteira procurando coisas sobre Yushiro, devem estar com fome.

Eu vou procurar até achar. Falando nisso, mãe você não disse que tinha o diário do mago Clow?

Sim, mas não tem nada a respeito de Yushiro Keioh. Pouco se sabe sobre ele...

Eu vou almoçar, Shaoran.

Meilin acabou tropeçando naquela bagunça e caiu de cara em um livro aberto.

Ai, doeu... –Disse a jovem se levantando.

Meilin pegou o livro que estava no chão e em seguida deu um grito que assustou Shaoran e Yelan.

O que houve Meilin?

Eu achei! Está aqui: Yushiro Keioh, mago do elemento Yin...

Deixa eu ver! –Disse Shaoran puxando o livro das mãos da prima.

Quando terminaram venham almoçar... –Disse a mãe do jovem e logo em seguida saiu do quarto.

"Pensei que tinha escondido todos..."

Yelan não parecia muito feliz com a descoberta de seu filho e sua sobrinha.

"Mas acho que aquele não faz mal..."

A mãe de Shaoran foi até a cozinha terminar seus afazeres que ainda eram muitos...

A chuva continuava a cair forte, porém nada parecia abalar o sono de Yamato. O jovem dormia profundamente, estava muito cansado. Gastou muito energia no dia anterior, chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto da onde não saiu mais. Sua mãe tentou falar com ele várias vezes, porém o jovem disse que queria ficar sozinho.

Foi uma noite difícil para Yamato, em meio ao choro, teve inúmeras crises de revolta. Socou o espelho fazendo com que se estilhaçasse em mil pedaços e sua mão ficou bastante machucada. O jovem não se importou com o sangue que escorria por seus dedos e manchava seu pijama azul claro. Sentia-se um lixo por ter magoado a pessoa mais especial de toda sua vida. Jamais pensou que sofreria tanto por alguém, passara a noite toda acordado, chorando se remoendo a respeito de tudo. Demorou mais acabou caindo no sono. Já deveriam ser umas 16h quando o jovem começou a despertar.

"Que horas são?" –Pensou o jovem enquanto pegava o despertador que estava no chão.

Yamato levantou com cuidado para não pisar nos cacos do espelho.

"Então não foi um pesadelo..." –Pensou o jovem enquanto olhava para o sangue seco em sua mão esquerda.

O quarto estava completamente revirado, parecia que tinha passado um furacão, não havia nada no lugar. Sem contar com as gotas de sangue seco espalhadas por todo o lugar, principalmente em suas cobertas e no pijama que vestia.

O jovem pegou uma peça de roupa limpa, e foi para o banheiro tomar um bom banho. Ficou bastante tempo na banheira, tentava evitar mas não conseguia. Aquelas palavras atormentavam sua mente...

Por que fez isso comigo, Yamato? –Disse a jovem de cabeça baixa com várias lágrimas escorrendo pela face. 

"Consegui salvá-la dos demônios e cumpri a minha missão, mas então por que não me sinto bem? Por que tive de fazê-la chorar? Por que tenho de me importar? Por que as coisas tem que ser desse jeito? Por que, por que. POR QUE!"

Yamato saiu da banheira e ficou em frente ao grande espelho do banheiro.

"Então não era minha imaginação..."

Apareceu... –Disse o jovem de costas para o espelho.

Nas costas do rapaz havia o desenho de uma lua minguante preta que ficava em destaque em sua pele branca.

"Vou falar com Clow..."

Não demorou para que jovem descesse até a cozinha, onde sua mãe estava. Myrian sorriu ao ver o filho finalmente acordado.

Bom dia, ou deveria dizer boa tarde dorminhoco.

Boa tarde...

Sente-se que eu vou preparar algo para você comer.

O jovem sentou-se a mesa e sua mãe serviu-lhe bastante comida porém Yamato não parecia estar com muita fome. O jovem comeu em silêncio, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Myrian sabia que tinha algo de errado com seu filho, mas não sabia o quê, porém respeitou o momento do filho. Afinal se ele quisesse se abrir e conversar, com certeza o faria. Yamato comeu pouco, não estava com muita fome. O jovem levantou-se da mesa sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Não vai comer mais, meu filho?

Não estava com muito fome, mas estava uma delícia. –Disse o jovem dando um sorriso amarelo. –Eu vou sair mãe...

Tem certeza? Está chovendo muito...

Sim, mas não se preocupe não vou demorar...

Então tome cuidado. Leve um...

Yamato já havia saído antes que sua mãe terminasse a frase. Myrian estava começando a ficar aflita por não saber o por que da tristeza do filho. Não tinha outro jeito, só podia acreditar que ele faria a coisa certa.

A mãe de Yamato foi até o quarto do jovem guardar algumas peças de roupas, mas assim que abriu a porta levou um susto. Viu as roupas espalhadas, o espelho que havia em cima da cômoda quebrado e as manchas de sangue seco pelo quarto. Tinha tido a impressão de ter visto a mão do filho machucada, porém não reparou direito. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto...

"O que está acontecendo com você, meu filho?"

Enquanto isso, Yamato andava sem rumo, a chuva continuava a cair forte e já o encharcara completamente. Seu cabelo, suas roupas, seu corpo já estavam ensopados porém não se importava. O jovem andou na chuva por bastante tempo, até que parou em frente ao local que desejava ir...

Havia uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos claros, vestindo uma saia bege, blusa preta e sapatos de salto alto também preto. Estava protegida por um guarda chuva, porém algumas pequenas gotas molhavam seu rosto delicado. A mulher parou em frente a Yamato e fitou seus olhos cor de safira.

Eriol estava te esperando, Yushiro...

Yushiro está morto, meu nome é Yamato... –Disse de cabeça baixa em tom sério.

Desculpe-me, é um prazer conhecê-lo Yamato. Eu sou Kaho Mizuki.

Digo o mesmo...

Não quer um guarda chuva? Vai acabar pegando um resfriado...

Não preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. –Disse o jovem enquanto adentrava o templo.

Mizuki ficou parada, observando o jovem que adentrava o local. A professora ficou com uma expressão bastante séria e ao mesmo tempo preocupada...

"Ele está atormentado, isso foi um erro, Eriol..."

Enquanto isso, Yamato continuava a caminhar pelo templo. O jovem avistou a grande cerejeira que também estava encharcada pela chuva. O jovem tocou a grande árvore, fechou os olhos e pode sentir a energia daquela imensa planta.

"Sakura..."

Se continuar na chuva vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

Quando Yamato abriu os olhos, se virou e deu de cara com Eriol. O jovem sorria amigavelmente e ofereceu seu próprio guarda chuva para o amigo, ficando na chuva.

Não precisa se preocupar comigo. –Disse o jovem enquanto se afastava de Eriol.

Os dois estavam um pouco distantes, mas olhavam fixamente um para o outro, porém não diziam uma palavra sequer. A alguns metro dali, Nakuru e Spinel observavam tudo.

Esse é o garoto de ontem? Ele é muito estranho...

O nome dele é Yushiro Keioh, ele e Eriol se conhecem a muito tempo. Os dois eram grandes amigos, porém eram muito diferentes...

Eram? Quer dizer que não são mais Spy?

Não sei, mas ele ter vindo aqui desse jeito não foi nada bom.

Ele está atormentando. –Disse Kaho enquanto se aproximava dos dois.

Atormentado? Por que?

Vocês já vão descobrir...

Yamato e Eriol continuavam frente a frente, o jovem de cabelos azuis tinha um olhar bastante sereno, porém não podia se dizer o mesmo do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Foi você, não foi?

Do que está falando, Yushiro?

Yamato, meu nome é Yamato!

Entendo, me desculpe...

Você ainda não me respondeu, foi você não foi?

Não estou entendendo...

Não seja cínico, você sabe que eu estou falando de quem me devolveu as lembranças e os poderes de Yushiro Keioh.

Se quer saber se fui eu que mandei entregar-lhe o presente onde estava a chave e as cartas, sim fui eu. Fiz isso para que você recuperasse sua memória.

POR QUE?

O céu começou a relampejar e trovejar , além disso um forte vento surgiu do nada, fazendo com que as folhas das árvores se movessem a ponto de muitas caírem. O guarda chuva de Eriol voou para longe...

Porque era necessário.... –Disse o jovem sem perder a calma.

VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO! DAMA DA ÁGUA!

A entidade elemental foi na direção de Eriol e atingiu-o em cheio. Nakuru e Spinel iam para junto do jovem, mas Mizuki os impediu.

Eriol sabe o que está fazendo.

Mas...

Confiem nele.

Os três olhavam apreensivos para o que estava acontecendo a sua frente. Eriol se levantou do chão e quando fitou Yamato, viu que estava furioso. A chuva ficara ainda mais intensa, os raios e trovões aumentaram e a ventania parecia que ia derrubar as árvores.

Você não tinha esse direito, Clow. NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO! DAMA DO VENTO!

A ventania lançou Eriol contra a cerejeira do templo...

Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!

Vai me atacar Clow?

Os dois ficaram encarando um ao outro. Eriol estava muito sério e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o amigo. A chuva continuava a cair forte, não apenas Yamato, mas Eriol também estava encharcado.

Pelo visto não vai atacar... ENTÃO IREI EU! DAMA DO RAIO!

Novamente ficou em sua posição de ataque e o golpe atingiu Eriol que caiu no chão novamente. O jovem estava com o corpo encharcado e coberto de lama. Yamato levantou o jovem de cabelos azuis pela gola da camisa.

VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO! VOCÊ NÃO VALE O CHÃO ONDE PISA!

Yamato começou a socar a face de Eriol que já estava começando a ficar vermelha. O óculos do rapaz voou longe...

Nakuru e Spinel iam ajudar o dono mas novamente Mizuki os impediu.

Deixe-nos ir! Ele vai acabar matando o Eriol! –Disse Nakuru impaciente.

Tenham calma, Eriol sabe o que está fazendo. Vocês não estão vendo?

O quê?

Ele não está se defendendo Nakuru...

É verdade Spy, mas por que isso?

Por que ele sabe o que está fazendo... –Disse Mizuki enquanto fitava os jovens.

Yamato continuava a socar Eriol que não demostrava resistência nenhuma. O báculo do sol já estava no chão, completamente sujo de lama.

POR QUE EU TINHA DE ME LEMBRAR? POR QUE?

Yamato continuava socando Eriol, várias lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do jovem de cabelos castanhos. A força dos socos estava diminuindo, porém a quantidade de lágrimas estava aumentando. Não demorou muito para que Yamato soltasse Eriol que estava um pouco zonzo.

Por que tem que ser assim.... Por que?

Yamato não conseguia parar de chorar, caiu de joelhos no chão e começou a socar o concreto molhado. O jovem chorava inconformado, Eriol se abaixou próximo do amigo e o abraçou.

Por que eu a amo tanto, Clow? Por que dói tanto?

Eriol apenas ouvia os desabafos do amigo que logo retribuiu o abraço. Yamato já estava soluçando, não sabia o que fazer, sua mente estava uma bagunça...

Me perdoe, Clow...

Tudo bem, eu sei que essa é uma situação muito complicada...

Me perdoe, meu amigo...

Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

A tranqüilidade de Eriol acalmou o coração de Yamato que acabou dormindo nos braços do amigo. Não demorou muito para que a chuva parasse, as nuvens começaram a se dissipar, o céu voltou a ficar azul e o sol brilhava novamente. Kaho, Spinel e Nakuru se aproximaram dos dois.

Realmente tem grandes poderes... –Disse Mizuki enquanto olhava o céu azul novamente.

Quer dizer que essa chuva...

Sim, Nakuru. –Disse Eriol enquanto se levantava do chão.

O jovem pôs Yamato nas costas e foi em direção a casa que havia dentro do templo. Nakuru e Spinel seguiram Clow, enquanto Mizuki ficou observando-os. A professora pegou os óculos de Eriol que estavam no chão e em seguida olhou novamente para o céu azul.

"Possuí grandes poderes, mas estava instável, foi pressão demais para ele suportar..."

Mizuki caminhou serenamente de volta a casa...

Continua...

N/A: Desculpem pela demora (só pra variar u.u"), mas finalmente publiquei mais um capitulo. Desculpem por dividir esse episódio, essa não era a minha intenção, mas se eu não fizesse isso, ele ficaria enorme! (maior do que tá u.u"). Bom espero que tenham gostado e peço que mandem reviews, porque sem elas eu não vivo!X

Leiam Numa Noite de Luar: Juntos para Sempre para entenderem melhor sobre o relacionamento de Touya e Yue.

Kirina Li :Em primeiro lugar se você continuar ofendendo o Shaka eu não respondo mais suas reviews! ¬¬ Mas você acertou em cheio sobre o Yamato, realmente ele está mudando. Esse episódio deu mais provas disso, não é? O que é TDB? O clima entre a Saky e o Yamy vai esquentar um pouco nos próximos episódios! Adorei sua review moreko! Espero que se continue mandando! O próximo epi eu não sei se vou postar antes do natal. Hahahahaha

Bjus! Obrigadu pela review!

Obs: O Shura fede.

Merry-Anne: Merry morekoooo te amo! Demorei mas publikei! XD Deixem reviews maiores sua loka! ¬¬ Se naum vo fikar de mal com você! Espero que tenha gostado desse epi. Comente sobre ele! XD Bjus!Obrigadu pela review!

Amanda: Hahaha realmente esse epis estão menores, mas se eu fizer epis tamanhos extra grande eu não vou publicar nunca. (vou demorar mais que o normal, então já viu né). Sobre a Tomy, bem ela vai ter um dos meus destinos favoritos na fic. Sozinha eu acho que ela não fica . Eu não gosto muito do Shaoran. Hahahahaha. Bem o Yamato e o Eriol tem uma relação estranha como você pode ver nesse epi, mas acho que no próximo você já vai entender melhor! Espero que continue mandando review! Obrigado pela review!

Pinguim-Chan: Hahahahahaha obrigado pelos elogios. Tardo mais não falho hahahaha. Finalmente atualizei, espero que você tenha gostado desse episódio. Obrigado pela review e espero que continue mandando!

FireKai: Obrigado pela sua review! Você me deu um toque importante, a Tomoyo. Foi falha mesmo deixá-la como personagem secundário, mas nas cenas de luta não tem muito como incluí-la, mas não se preocupe que já to planejando coisas melhores pra ela. Afinal a Tomy é uma das minhas personagens favoritas e por isso ela vai ter um excelente final. Sobre o feitiço de memória, bem esse é um assunto que só será abordado novamente no ultimo episódio que não está muito longe! X Espero que tenha gostado desse episódio e peço que continue mandando reviews!

Miaka: Hahahahah você chegou perto, só que a promessa não foi feita exatamente para o Eriol. Mas o Yamato tem um dever e precisa cumpri-lo a qualquer custo. X, mas não significa que vai ser fácil! Obrigado pela sua review! Peço que continue mandando!

Anonimo: Estou muito feliz pela sua review, muito obrigado mesmo! Mas preciso do seu nome O nome da sua fic não me é estranho, acho que já li, mas se você me falar o site vou ter a certeza. Se for a fic que eu acho que é, realmente é muito boa! Muito obrigado pelos seus elogios e peço que você continue mandando reviews! Obrigado pela sua!

Debby-chan Kinomoto: Obrigado pela sua review e pelos elogios! A Sakura e o Shaoran bem esses dois tem uma situação bastante delicada, não acha? Mas não sei, muita coisa pode acontecer até o final! Eu também adoro a Sakura e por isso ela jamais terá um final triste!. Mais uma vez obrigado pela sua review e peço que continue a mandar comentários!. Já t e adicionei no meu msn!


	34. Yamato X Yushiro: Quem sou eu? Parte II

Titulo: Yamato X Yushiro: Quem sou eu? Parte II

****

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no quarto conversando com Kero. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel logo percebeu que o tempo havia melhorado.

- Parou de chover.

- Ainda bem, aquele temporal deixava o dia muito triste. –Disse a amiga de Sakura, enquanto olhava pela janela.

Kerberos estava muito sério. Sabia que tinha algo de muito estranho acontecendo.

"Como eu pensei, essa chuva não era normal."

- Olha Sakura! Um arco-íris!

- Que lindo! –Disse a jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

O primeiro depois de muitas lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran e Meilin continuavam a procurar informações sobre Yushiro Keioh. O livro que a jovem chinesa havia encontrado ajudou, porém não falava nada da relação dele com Clow. Meilin olhou o relógio e viu que já eram 17h10.

- Vamos parar Shaoran, daqui a pouco vamos nos encontrar com o Eriol que vai nos explicar tudo. Além disso, não vai adiantar nada nos cansarmos á toa. Passamos quase o dia inteiro procurando e só encontramos informações sem sentido.

Shaoran não queria admitir, mas sua prima tinha razão. Aquela busca não ia levá-los a nada.

- Tudo bem, vamos parar.

- Ufa! Estou morta. –Disse a jovem se jogando na cama.

Meilin notou que a chuva já tinha parado e foi até a janela e viu que o céu estava completamente limpo, sem o menor sinal de nuvem no céu.

- Um arco íris, que lindo!

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava dormindo serenamente na cama de casal de Mizuki, vestindo roupas secas de Eriol. O jovem realmente parecia estar cansado. A reencarnação de Clow observava o amigo dormir serenamente. Eriol estava com uma expressão séria na face.

"Eu é que deveria te pedir perdão, meu amigo. Acabei destruindo sua nova vida, mas não tinha outro jeito, preciso de você para derrotarmos Akyta."

Sem que percebesse, Eriol deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer por sua face. Enquanto isso, Nakuru e Spinel conversavam com Mizuki na sala. Os três pareciam bastante compenetrados no assunto.

- Eu ainda não entendi o que houve com esse garoto. Se ele e o Eriol são amigos porque o atacou? –Perguntou Nakuru sem entender.

- Além disso, você disse que ele estava com a mente atordoada. Por que isso? –Perguntou Spinel intrigado.

- Pode deixar que eu explico, Kaho. –Disse Eriol enquanto se aproximava dos amigos e sentava em uma poltrona ao lado de Mizuki.

- Como Yushiro está?

- Ainda está dormindo, mas não sei o que vai acontecer quando ele acordar.

- Eu ainda não consegui entender, Eriol. O que está acontecendo com esse menino?

- É simples Nakuru, mas antes de tudo, você conhece a história de Yushiro Keioh?

- Sim, é o mago representante do elemento Yin que era capaz de controlar toda e qualquer energia negativa e também os elementos da natureza. –Explicou Spinel.

- Controlar os elementos da natureza. Assim como você, Eriol?

- Sim, na realidade, eu e Yushiro temos o mesmo nível de poder. Só temos uma coisa que nos diferencia.

- O elemento regente de cada um, não é? –Disse Spinel enquanto olhava fixamente para o mestre.

- O seu elemento é o Yang não é?

- Sim, Nakuru. Como vocês sabem, para que o Yang exista é necessário que...

- O Yin também exista.

- Isso mesmo Nakuru.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, o elemento que rege os poderes de Yushiro é o Yin.

- Yin e Yang.

- Sim, isso nos diferencia dos outros magos, já que a maioria só é capaz de controlar os elementos da natureza e não possuem nenhum elemento específico que reja seus poderes.

- Entendi, comparar você e Yushiro, é o mesmo que comparar a Luz com a Escuridão.

- Sim, é basicamente isso Nakuru.

- Mas possuir o Yin como elemento regente não é algo muito bom, não é Eriol?

- Realmente não é Spinel, o Yushiro de antes recebeu um treinamento muito duro para controlar seus poderes. Além disso, foi obrigado pelo conselho a viver isolado de todos por ser considerado amaldiçoado.

- E ele viveu?

- Sim, mas quando concluiu seu treinamento, pôde voltar. Quando retornou para o Japão se recusou a participar do conselho e passou a viver de maneira nómade, sem se prender a nada nem a ninguém.

- Então como vocês se conheceram?

- Ele e o mago Clow eram amigos de infância, porém depois de adultos se viram pouquíssimas vezes.

- Parece que ele não teve uma vida fácil. –Disse Mizuki que até então só ouvia.

- Tinha uma personalidade forte, mas era um bom amigo.

Apesar de não ser mais o Clow de antigamente, Eriol tinha todas as lembranças de sua outra vida. Além das recordações, possuía de certa forma o mesmo jeito e sentimentos de Clow. O mais surpreendente é que a medida que crescia, Eriol ficava cada vez mais parecido com Clow.

O jovem sabia que Yushiro tinha sido um grande amigo e vê-lo naquele estado o entristecia muito.

- ...reconheceu?

- Desculpe, eu não ouvi o que disse Nakuru.

- Eu perguntei o que está acontecendo com o Yushiro actual, ele não lhe reconheceu?

- Não é bem isso, Yushiro reencarnou para cumprir o que deixou pendente em sua outra vida. Só que diferente de mim, ele não possuía nenhuma recordação da sua outra vida e nem um vestígio de magia. Resumindo, ele vivia uma vida normal sem saber quem tinha sido.

-Então por que ele recuperou tudo?

- Porque, á seis meses atrás, eu mandei um pacote para ele com a chave da lua e as cartas de suas guardiãs, todas feitas com a energia de Yushiro. O contacto com os seus pertences fez com que recuperasse uma pequena parte da sua memória e dos seus poderes. Á medida que ele usava a magia recuperava mais e mais coisas do passado.

- Mas se isso começou a seis meses, por que ele teve um colapso só agora?

- Porque a mente de Yamato não suportou a última lembrança.

- Qual?

- A da morte de Yushiro.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? Pensei que eles fossem a mesma pessoa...

- E são.

- Não entendi.

- Vou explicar, Nakuru. Yushiro é tão diferente de Yamato que parecem duas pessoas diferentes dividindo o mesmo corpo, por isso a personalidade dele passa por constantes oscilações. O que eu não esperava é que o processo de recuperação gradativo fosse acelerado.

- Acelerado? Pelo que?

- Quando Yamato usou a carta Alada, entrou em contacto com parte de sua essência.

- Como assim Eriol?

Agora foi a vez de Mizuki perguntar. Nakuru parecia já ter entendido toda aquela história bastante complexa.

O sol estava quase se pondo e o crepúsculo dava uma tonalidade típica de um quase anoitecer. Sakura estava na porta do templo Tsukimini, acompanhada de Kero, Yue e sua amiga Tomoyo, que filmava tudo. A amiga de Sakura havia feito uma fantasia para a dona das cartas. Tratava-se de um conjunto azul marinho com vários babados em azul claro, além de uma calda felpuda e um arco com orelhas de gato. Já havia feito a fantasia a bastante tempo, por isso teve de fazer alguns ajudes. O objectivo principal da roupa era para que a amiga se animasse.

- Você está linda Sakura! –Disse Tomoyo enquanto filmava a amiga.

- Ai que vergonha!!! –Disse a jovem escondendo a face vermelha.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Meilin? Shaoran? Vocês também vieram?

- Sim, nós também queremos saber o que esse tal de Yushiro, pretende.

No mesmo instante, Meilin percebeu que havia falado demais. A jovem trocou olhares com o primo que não sabia o que dizer. Os dois vestiam suas roupas orientais, iguais as de antigamente, mudando apenas o tamanho.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. –Disse Kerberos já adentrando o local.

Todos entraram no templo. Estavam bastante atentos para qualquer eventual surpresa. Enquanto isso, Eriol, que terminava de explicar tudo, parou repentinamente.

- Nossos convidados chegaram. –Disse o jovem levantando-se da poltrona. –Melhor irmos recebê-los.

O sol já havia se posto e as primeiras estrelas já estavam surgindo no céu. A lua cheia brilhava, era um esplendor atraente e romântico.

- Sejam bem vindos. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

O jovem estava junto com Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon e Mizuki e todos deram de cara com Sakura e seus amigos.

- Por que voltou para o Japão, Clow? –Perguntou Yue encarando o antigo mestre.

- Eu ainda tenho assuntos pendentes nesse lugar. Mas não é comigo que estão preocupados, não é?

- Queremos respostas Clow. –Disse Yue bastante sério.

- Não se preocupe, vocês as terão. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

-Então nos diga, quem é Yushiro Keioh? –Perguntou Kero sem rodeios.

-Vou explicar tudo, vocês sabem que para as energias positivas existirem é necessário que as negativas também existam.

- Isso faz parte da filosofia chinesa. Acredita-se que para existir um equilíbrio é necessário que as duas energias estejam em perfeita harmonia. –Explicou Shaoran.

- Além disso, tanto o Yin quanto o Yang precisam existir na mesma proporção para que não haja nenhum desequilíbrio, não é? –Disse Meilin entrando na conversa.

- Não só a filosofia chinesa, mas a própria física explicar isso. –Disse Mizuki, enquanto fitava Sakura –Para que uma força de polaridade positiva exista, é necessária a existência de uma força de polaridade negativa de mesmo poder.

- São como a Luz e a Escuridão. –Disse a jovem de cabelos cor de mel que até então estava apenas ouvindo.

- Exactamente. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Parece que vocês entenderam. –Disse Ruby Moon sorrindo para Sakura e os amigos –Eriol é o representante da Luz e...

- E eu da Escuridão..

- Yamato?

- Oi Sakura.

Todos ficaram surpresos em ver Yamato, inclusive Eriol. O jovem estava vestindo sua túnica preta e estava com o báculo da lua na mão esquerda. Sybelle e Terune estavam ao seu lado, ambas bastante sérias.

-Yamato você deveria estar descansando.

- Não se preocupe comigo Clow, já recuperei a razão. –Disse o jovem olhando fundo nos olhos do amigo -Acho que vocês estão aqui para saber sobre mim, não é?

Shaoran ficou em sua posição de luta, assim como Kerberos e Yue.

- Não precisam se preocupar, não vou atacá-los. Vocês vieram aqui atrás de respostas e eu vou dá-las a vocês.

Sakura sentiu suas pernas balançarem, queria ver Yamato mas ao mesmo tempo não queria pois tinha medo do que ele tinha a dizer. Agora sim, todos podiam sentir a presença do jovem, estava diferente do dia anterior, podiam jurar que estava mais forte. Yamato estava bastante tranquilo. Seus olhos tinham um olhar bastante sereno. Eriol estava muito feliz em ver que o amigo estava bem.

"Ele finalmente aceitou quem é."

- Como vocês sabem, meu nome é Yamato Takany e sou apenas um estudante do colegial, mas a muito tempo atrás fui Yushiro Keioh, o mago.

- Yin. –Completou Shaoran sem desviar o olhar do jovem.

- Vejo que pesquisou sobre mim.

- É, mas não encontrei muita coisa.

- E você quer saber por que não? –Perguntou Eriol sorrindo.

- Porque eu escondi os livros. –Disse enquanto saía de trás de uma árvore.

- Mãe???

- Tia Yelan?

Meilin e Shaoran estavam surpresos, não acreditavam que Yelan tinha algo a ver com isso. A mãe de Shaoran parou entre Eriol e Yamato. Sakura também estava surpresa, aquela havia sido a mulher com que esbarrou no mercado.

- Por que fez isso, mãe?

- Porque eu pedi. –Disse Eriol sorrindo. –Mas não sabia que você estava ciente disso, Yushiro.

- Não me subestime Clow. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

- O que a senhora está fazendo aqui, tia Yelan?

- Foi um pedido do mago Clow.

- Sua mãe me ajudou muito Shaoran. Eu precisava dos objectos de Yushiro para o trazer de volta, e esses itens estavam sobre os cuidados dela. –Explicou o jovem de cabelos azuis.

- Quer dizer que a senhora sabia sobre o Yamato, mãe?

- Não exactamente. Á seis meses eu senti uma presença maligna muito poderosa e dois dias depois o mago Clow me procurou em Honk Kong.

FLASH BACK

Era noite e as estrelas brilhavam no céu durante aquela bela madrugada. Uma mulher de aparentemente 40 anos, olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele morena, vestindo roupas chinesas estava sentada no jardim de sua casa, observando as estrelas.

- Acho que você já pode sair, todos estão dormindo.

- É uma mulher muito perspicaz senhora Li.

Do meio dos arbustos saiu um jovem de aparentemente 15 anos, pele pálida, olhos e cabelos azuis, usando óculos e vestindo uma túnica azul marinho. O jovem se aproximou da mulher que se virou para fitá-lo.

- Você deve ser Eriol, a reencarnação do mago Clow.

- Sim e a senhora deve ser a mãe de Shaoran.

- Me chamo Yelan Li, mas o que eu posso fazer por você?

- A senhora vai direito ao ponto, não é? –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Sou conhecida por isso.

- Bem... então vamos directo ao assunto. A senhora está com alguns objectos que eu preciso.

- O quê em especial?

- A chave da lua e as cartas que pertenciam ao meu amigo.

- Fala de Yushiro Keioh?

- Sim.

- Mas de acordo com o conselho, ele está vivendo uma vida nova, sem se lembrar de nada, por que o trazer de volta?

- A senhora conhece a história de Akyta?

- Sim, mas ele não foi derrotado as custas da vida de Yushiro?

- Ele não foi derrotado e sim aprisionado.

- Mas não é isso que...

- O conselho diz? Não se pode acreditar em tudo que dizem.

- Mas se ele está preso, por que precisa trazer Yushiro de volta para esse mundo?

- Por que ele vai se libertar.

A mulher ficou com uma expressão bastante preocupada na face.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, por isso preciso de Yushiro.

"Então foi a presença maligna de Akyta que eu senti." –Pensou a mãe de Shaoran.

- Entendo, vamos entrar.

Eriol e Yelan entraram na casa com todo cuidado para que ninguém acordasse. Os dois foram para a biblioteca, que era imensa, tendo livros em cada milímetro do cómodo. A mãe de Shaoran foi até uma estante e puxou um livro de capa preta. Não demorou para que uma passagem secreta se abrisse. Atrás da estante havia um corredor iluminado com tochas.

- Vamos . –Disse Yelan, enquanto pegava uma tocha.

- Pensei que essas passagens secretas só existissem em castelos da Inglaterra. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Deveria saber que os objectos místicos de um mago como Yushiro devem ser guardados a 7 chaves para não cair em mãos erradas.

- Eu sei.

Os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor e não demorou muito para que a passagem se fechasse novamente. Era um corredor úmido e frio com algumas goteiras. Depois de caminharem por aquele local sombrio, os dois chegaram a um grande salão, muito bem iluminado e com vários retratos pintados espalhados pelo local.

Eriol admirou os quadros de relance, mas ficou parado observando um em especial. Nele estava pintado um retracto de um homem de aparentemente 26 anos, pele branca, cabelos azuis presos em uma pequena trança, olhos azuis-claros usando um pincinê. Vestia uma túnica azul marinho e tinha uma postura omnipotente.

- Esse quadro...

- Não sabia que tinha um? Nesse lugar estão guardados todos os retratos dos feiticeiros mais poderosos.  
"Reed Clow."

Esse era o nome que estava escrito em uma placa dourada embaixo do quadro. Sem dúvida a semelhança entre Eriol e Clow ara incrível. Á medida que o tempo passava o jovem ficava mais parecido com o criador das cartas.

- Está aqui.

No meio do grande salão, havia um pequeno pilar e sobre ele estava uma caixa de prata que estava envolvida por uma energia dourada. Yelan fechou os olhos, se concentrou e logo a barreira se desfez. A mãe de Shaoran abriu a pequena caixa, que por dentro era toda de veludo vermelho. Lá dentro havia uma chave de prata, além de duas cartas. Uma com o desenho de uma tigresa escrito "The Sun" e a outra com uma mulher com asas angelicais escrito "The Moon". As duas cartas tinham o fundo azul e a insígnia de magia de Yushiro.

- Obrigado senhora Li. Eu sei que o conselho deixou esses objectos sobre a responsabilidade da senhora e sei que a última coisas que eles desejam é que Yushiro volte.

- É verdade, mas apesar de o considerarem uma ameaça, eu sei que ele era uma boa pessoa e sei também que vocês dois eram grandes amigos.

- É verdade, muito obrigado senhora Li. A senhora me ajudou muito. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Não tem de que. Nem preciso avisar sobre as consequências de o trazer de volta.

- O conselho vai ficar surpreso.

- Não estou falando deles. Estou falando do jovem a quem você vai devolver esses objectos.

- Eu sei, mas esse é um risco que vou ter que correr.

- Eu sei. Se Akyta voltar a esse mundo ele vai querer as cartas e os únicos que podem protegê-las são você e Yushiro. A menina que se tornou a dona das cartas não sabe o risco que corre.

- Não se preocupe senhora Li, Sakura é uma menina muito forte e além disso, não está sozinha.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Todos estavam surpresos com a revelação de Yelan. Nem mesmo o filho e a sobrinha acreditavam no que tinham acabado de ouvir.

- Mãe, por que a senhora não nos contou nada?

- Para enganar seus inimigos, é preciso enganar primeiro os amigos. Já deveria ter aprendido isso, Shaoran.

- Não se chateie Shaoran. Se vocês soubessem, estariam correndo um grande perigo. Além disso o conselho não podia saber o que eu ia fazer. –Explicou Eriol.

- Mas foram eles que me mandaram vir ao Japão, dizendo que uma energia maligna tinha ressurgido nesse mundo.

- Sim, mas eles só sentiram a presença de Akyta e a confundiram com a de Yushiro.

- Se eles fossem espertos teriam percebido a diferença.

- Não seja grosseiro Yushiro. Eles jamais iam imaginar que Akyta ia voltar.

- Eles são amadores e você sabe disso, Clow.

- Quem é Akyta? –Perguntou Sakura que até então só ouvia aquela história tão confusa.

Nesse mesmo instante Yushiro se calou e o silêncio pairou no ar por alguns instantes. Até que Eriol decidiu falar.

- Akyta é o homem que está por trás dos demônios que atacam vocês.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Pensou que fosse eu o criador daquelas coisas horrendas? –Disse Yamato/Yushiro enquanto olhava fixamente para Shaoran.

Shaoran não sabia o que dizer. Todas as suas teorias sobre Yushiro haviam caído por terra, ainda mais com o que a sua mãe havia contado.

- O objectivo de Akyta é possuir as cartas e ele vai fazer de tudo para as conseguir. –Explicou Eriol bastante sério.

- Mas por que ele quer as cartas? –Perguntou Kerberos.

- Por vingança. Akyta não é capaz de criar magia e não aceita isso.

- Mas esses monstros não são criações dele? –Perguntou Sakura sem entender.

- Aqueles demônios são apenas a materialização de um objecto inanimado, misturado com o sangue e a energia maligna de Akyta. Em outras palavras, não passam de bonecos animados. –Explicou Yamato/Yushiro.

Sakura e Yamato trocaram olhares por um instante. O jovem guerreiro da lua foi capaz de ver a tristeza nos olhos esmeralda que tanto amava. Desviou o olhar, não era capaz de encarar Sakura.

- Mas então o que seria criar magia? –Perguntou Meilin sem entender.

- Na vida nada é criado, tudo se transforma. Já dentro da magia, é possível criar algo completamente novo através da própria energia. O corpo é o único meio material que deve ser usado para criar, pois é ele que liga o espírito a esse mundo. A partir do momento que se usa um outro meio material deixa de ser criação e passa a ser transformação. –Explicou Yelan.

- Não entendi direito.

- Esses são conceitos da magia , Meilin.

- Observem. –Disse Yamato enquanto pegava uma pedra no chão.

Yamato fechou a mão. Em seguida se concentrou e uma energia azul envolveu todo o seu corpo. Quando abriu a mão, um pequeno passarinho azul saiu voando.

- Que lindo. –Disse Tomoyo enquanto filmava a pequena ave.

- Isso é apenas a transformação, todos que possuem magia são capazes de fazer isso.. –Disse Yamato.

O jovem se concentrou novamente, juntou as duas mãos em forma de concha e as levou ao peito. A mesma energia envolveu o corpo de Yamato, só que dessa vez a sua insígnia de magia apareceu.

Não demorou para que todos ouvissem um pio de passarinho. Quando o jovem abriu as mãos um outro passarinho saiu voando. Só que esse era muito diferente do outro, era um pouco maior, tinha o corpo todo coberto por penas azuis brilhantes e quando voou deixou um rastro de luz azul no céu.

- Esse é o poder da criação. Nem todos aqueles que usam magia são capazes de o fazer. Essa é a verdadeira magia.

Não demorou para que as duas aves voltassem as mãos de Yushiro. Cada um pousou em uma mão diferente, a primeira na mão esquerda e a segunda na direita. A diferença entre elas era descarada, a primeira tinha penas azuis-marinhos cobrindo todo o corpo, era pequena, tinha um bico azul bebe sem maiores detalhes. Já a segunda era maior, tinha o corpo coberto por penas cintilantes e um canto lindo.

- Sabe por que são tão diferentes? –Perguntou Yamato enquanto fitava todos.

O jovem fechou as mãos novamente.

- Porque a primeira por mais diferente que esteja, não possa de uma pedra. –Disse o jovem abrindo a mão esquerda, onde só havia uma pedra. –As pedras não tem sentimentos, não tem emoções, não tem alma.

Quando Yamato abriu a mão direita a bela ave continuava cantando majestosamente.

- Quando criamos alguma coisa, parte de nós e parte dos nossos sentimentos e emoções passam a fazer parte da nova criatura. –Disse Yamato enquanto soltava a bela ave que voou para o céu, deixando um lindo rastro de energia brilhante. - São poucos os que possuem esse poder. –Disse Yamato olhando fixamente para o céu estrelado.

- Pensei que tinha esquecido como se faz. –Disse Eriol sorrindo para o amigo.

- Jamais.

Sakura observava Yamato discretamente. O jovem realmente estava diferente. Não que fosse algo ruim, mas ele não era mais o mesmo.

- Então esse tal de Akyta não é capaz de criar e sim de transformar coisas?

- Sim. No momento só existem três pessoas capazes de usar a magia da criação: eu, Clow e Sakura.

-Eu?

- Você, Sakura. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Mas eu só transformei as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura.

- Não foi apenas isso, você criou uma carta com o seu sentimento mais importante, lembra-se?

As imagens do passado vieram a mente de Sakura, o momento que descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Shaoran e criou a carta do Amor (The Love). O momento que sacrificou esse sentimento tão importante para transformar a carta selada.

- Sim, eu me lembro.

- Por mais simples que pareça, isso é uma coisa que poucos podem fazer. A medida que o tempo passa, você vai ficando mais poderosa, Sakura. –Explicou Eriol sorrindo.

- Obrigada. –Disse a jovem um pouco constrangida.

- Agora sei que a minha carta está em boas mãos. –Disse Yamato enquanto fitava os olhos cor de esmeralda de Sakura.

- Como assim, sua carta? –Perguntou Yue levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Clow criou as 52 cartas usando sua energia, que era positiva. Para que as cartas fossem usadas correctamente, era necessário uma força negativa tão poderosa quanto as 52 cartas.

- Por isso criou uma carta com o poder equivalente ao das 52 cartas Clow? –Perguntou Yue enquanto encarava Yushiro.

- Grrrr... você tem idéia do trabalho que nos deu para capturar aquela carta? –Disse Kerberos furioso.

- Mas vocês conseguiram capturá-la, não é?

- Sim, senão essa cidade já teria sumido!

- Então, o importante é que vocês foram capazes de convertê-la e transformá-la em carta Sakura. –Disse Yushiro dando um sorriso maroto.

- Grrr... você só podia ser amigo de Clow. Os dois tem esse jeito irritante!!!

- Mas quando Sakura converteu a carta do Rancor em Esperança (The Hope) as energias negativas da carta, se tornaram positivas e isso deixou um buraco. –Explicou Eriol.

- Que foi preenchido com a volta de Akyta. –Completou Yushiro

- Quer dizer que quando Sakura transformou a carta ela abalou o equilíbrio que existia, permitindo que o nosso inimigo se liberta-se?

- Exactamente, Shaoran.

- Então a culpa foi toda minha.

- De jeito nenhum Sakura. A carta estava fora de controle e você precisou transformá-la para salvar a todos. –Explicou Eriol.

- Isso mesmo. Era uma questão de tempo para que Akyta voltasse a esse mundo. –Disse Yamato enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos de sua amada.

- Por acaso você criou mais alguma criatura tão problemática?

Yushiro olhou o céu estrelado, fitou Yue rapidamente e depois se dirigiu a Kero.

- Nenhuma, além das que estão comigo. –Disse Yamato sorrindo.

Yue havia percebido o olhar discreto de Yushiro. De repente teve um estalo.

- Espera, vocês estão me dizendo que Clow não era capaz de criar nada com polaridade negativa?

- Não podia Yue. –Disse Eriol fitando seriamente o guardião da lua.

- Então como ele foi capaz de me criar?

Nesse instante Eriol trocou olhares com Yamato que não sabia o que dizer para o guardião, que notou a apreensão dos dois.

- RESPONDAM!

- Parece que você percebeu.

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim, você foi criado da minha energia. Clow criou Kerberos e ele precisava de outro guardião com energia oposta a do sol, por isso precisou da minha.

Yue ficou paralisado, sem reacção. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Todos ficaram bastante surpresos, muita coisa agora fazia sentindo para o guardião da lua. Principalmente o motivo de sua energia está tão limitada e não era só porque Sakura não tinha poderes suficientes para alimentá-lo, mas sim porque sua energia era incompatível tanto com a de Clow como a de Sakura. O guardião da lua esta inconformado.

- Me responda, por que você devolveu os poderes para Touya?

- O peso na sua consciência era muito grande por ter pego a energia dele, isso estava fragilizando você a ponto de fazê-lo descuidar de seus deveres como guardião de Sakura. Além disso, o maior desejo de Touya era poder proteger Sakura e eu apenas realizei essa vontade.

Yue não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, sentia como se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. Estava furioso e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso.

- Vamos lutar.

- O que disse?

- Vamos lutar. Não acredito em nada do que diz, a não ser que me derrote.

- Eu não quero provar nada, Yue. Não estou lhe obrigando a acreditar em mim.

Yue não se segurou. Fez seu cristal surgir em sua mão esquerda e vários feixes de luz foram na direcção de Yushiro. O jovem mago saltou e conseguiu desviar do ataque do guardião que já estava preparado para lançar outro.

- PARA YUE!

Apesar do apelo de Sakura, o guardião da lua não parecia estar disposto a parar.

- Melhor deixá-lo, Sakura.

- Mas Kero.

- Yue tem muita estima pelo mago Clow e ouvir uma coisa dessas mexeu com ele. Se ele for mesmo quem diz, Yue vai perceber.

Yue lançou outro ataque contra Yushiro porém este desviou mais uma vez. O guardião da lua já estava no céu, Yue transformou sua mão em uma lâmina e mergulhou em direcção a Yushiro. O mago do Yin estava desviando de todas as investidas do guardião da lua que parecia não estar disposto a desistir.

- Amor. Sentimentos como esse devem ser postos de lado pois senão você acabará sendo derrotado.

- CALA A BOCA!

- Descontar sua raiva em mim não vai resolver nada.

Yue parou a alguns metros de Yamato. Se recusava a ouvir aqueles absurdos, iria acabar com ele de qualquer maneira.

- Parece que você só vai parar quando comprovar a verdade. Que assim seja. –Disse Yamato jogando o cajado da lua no chão.

- Vai lutar sem seu báculo?

- Não preciso dele. O báculo serve apenas para concentrar minha energia. Além disso se eu te derrotasse com ele, você não ficaria feliz. –Disse Yushiro sorrindo.

- O que ele está fazendo?

- Está ensinando a Yue a maneira correcta de lutar, Shaoran.- Explicou Yelan.

- Quero ver SE É FORTE MESMO!

Yue lançou vários de seus feixes de luz mais uma vez, alguns chegaram a arranhar o corpo e o rosto de Yamato.

- Pelo visto não é tão forte quanto diz.

- Seu ataque é limitado porque sua doutrina também é. Vou lhe mostrar o verdadeiro poder de seu golpe.

Yushiro fez o mesmo gesto que Yue, e um cristal negro surgiu em sua mão esquerda.

- Isso é impossível.

- Yue, tudo que você é capaz de fazer, eu também sou.

Depois disso, vários feixes negros saíram do cristal e foram na direcção de Yue que foi atingido em cheio. Todos estavam surpresos, principalmente Sakura e Kero.

- Ele usou o mesmo golpe do Yue. –Disse Sakura sem conseguir acreditar.

- Só que a velocidade e o poder do ataque são superiores .- Disse Kero

Kerberos se aproximou de Yue que estava no chão, com o corpo bastante ferido.

- Você está bem?

"Não acredito, isso tudo com um único golpe." - Pensou Shaoran incrédulo.

- Parece que ele está dizendo verdade, Yue.

- Não posso acreditar nisso, Kerberos.

Yushiro se aproximou de Yue e olhou bem fundo nos olhos do guardião da lua.

- Escute Yue, não tenho a intenção de ocupar o lugar de Clow, só lhe contei isso porque você já tinha deduzido. Não ia mentir para você pois estou cansado disso. Não importa que Clow tenha usado a minha energia para criar você, o importante é você lembrar dos momentos que vocês passaram juntos. Além disso ele cuidou de você e designou a sua missão de julgar a nova dona das cartas. Sakura foi a escolhida, então tenha em mente que seu dono era Clow e sua nova dona é Sakura.

Depois disso Yushiro, se aproximou de todos que apenas observavam tudo.

- Eu acho que todas as dúvidas de vocês foram esclarecidas, melhor irem para casa descansar. –Disse Yushiro/Yamato que já dava sinais de cansaço.

- Melhor irmos. Vamos Shaoran, vamos Meilin. –Disse Yelan.

Já deveriam ser umas 21h. Passaram muito tempo no templo Tsukimini, havia sido um dia desgastante para todos. Não demorou muito para que Shaoran, Meilin e Yelan fossem embora.

- Vamos, Sakura?

- Kero, eu ainda não posso ir. Preciso conversar com Yamato. –Disse a jovem bastante decidida e olhando fixamente para os olhos cor de safira do jovem.

- Vamos embora, até logo.

Eriol saiu andando, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon e Mizuki os seguiram. Logo só estavam Yamato, Sakura, Kero e Yue.

- Kero, Yue, vocês podem ir, eu vou ficar bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, não precisa se preocupar Kero.

Não demorou muito para que o guardião da lua fosse embora, apoiado no guardião do sol. Os dois estavam inseguros em deixar Sakura sozinha com Yushiro. Apesar de tudo que descobriram , ainda não conseguiam confiar no jovem, principalmente Yue que ainda não acreditava em nada daquilo que tinha ouvido.

Logo Sakura e Yamato estavam sozinhos, frente a frente. Um silêncio pairava no ar, os dois estavam pensando no que iam dizer.

- Sakura eu...

- Por que você fez isso comigo, Yamato? Por que não me contou nada?

- Eu não podia.

- Não podia? Você sabia o que eu estava passando com o Shaoran, como pode me esconder a verdade sobre você?

- Eu não podia contar, me desculpa. O meu objectivo era me aproximar de você para protegê-la e proteger as cartas.

- Então tudo que você me dizia era mentira? –Disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É claro que não meu anjo.

Yamato se aproximou e tocou a face de Sakura, as lágrimas banhavam a mão do jovem. Ele olhava bem fundo nos belos olhos esmeralda de Sakura.

- Acontece que sem perceber, eu acabei me apaixonando por você. –Disse o jovem enquanto acariciava a face de Sakura e secava as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

- Se você sabia que eu era a nova dona das cartas, por que não podia dizer quem você era?

- Eu não podia Sakura, ainda não era o momento. Eu não tinha todas as minhas recordações, muito menos todos os meus poderes. Ontem de manhã eu já tinha recuperado a maior parte das minhas recordações e sabia que tinha chegado a hora de você saber quem eu era.

- Ontem de manhã?

As lembranças da manhã anterior vieram a mente de Sakura, havia encontrado Yamato exactamente naquele mesmo local, em frente á árvore sagrada do tempo. De repente, Sakura teve um estalo, agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Foi por isso então que você me pediu perdão ontem?

- Sim, mas não imaginava que eu ia sofrer tanto com isso. –Disse o jovem enquanto acariciava a face de Sakura.

A jovem tirou a mão de Yamato de seu rosto e virou de costas. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas não sabia o que fazer.

- Você me perdoa?

- Eu não sei, estou muito confusa, pensei que conhecia você, mas agora...

- Usa a carta do Retorno.

- O quê?

- Você disse que não me conhece mais, se você for ao passado vai saber sobre mim.

- Mas...

- É só usar a energia da cerejeira do templo.

- É que...

- Dessa maneira você vai descobrir tudo sobre mim, ou melhor, sobre Yushiro Keioh.

Sakura pegou a carta em seu bolso e ficou olhando fixamente para ela. No fundo queria esquecer tudo aquilo e ir para os braços de Yamato, mas não podia fazer isso. Não podia pois a sombra da desconfiança estaria sempre rondando-os.

"Por favor me leve até a época em que Yushiro Keioh estava vivo."

- CARTA USE SEUS PODERES E ME LEVE AO PASSADO! RETORNO!!!

A carta se fundiu com a árvore sagrada e logo uma passagem foi aberta.

- Se cuida meu anjo.

- Diz pro Kero e pros outros não ficarem preocupados.

- Tudo bem.

Sakura fitou Yamato mais uma vez e depois entrou na passagem que se fechou em seguida.

- Boa sorte, meu anjo.

- Não tem medo que ela descubra coisas demais?

Quando Yamato olhou para cima, viu Eriol sentado no mais alto galho da cerejeira.

- Espionar sempre foi uma característica sua, Clow. –Disse Yushiro sorrindo.

- Você não me respondeu, não tem medo que Sakura descubra coisas demais?

- É um risco que vou ter que correr.

- Você sabe que isso vai ter consequências, não sabe?

- Sei, mas você sabe muito bem o que existe entre a Sakura e eu.

- Sei, mas será que você está disposto a perdê-la?

- Tenho de estar, Clow.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Yamato, enquanto olhava fixamente para a bela lua cheia no céu. Eriol desceu da árvore com um único salto, se aproximou de Yamato e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. O jovem secou as lágrimas e continuou a olhar pelo belo céu estrelado.

- Você ficou mais sensível , Yushiro. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Dizem que o amor muda as pessoas.

- Nunca pensei que ia ouvir isso de você, meu amigo.

- Nem eu pensei que um dia diria isso.

- Talvez a sua missão não seja apenas derrotar Akyta.

-Não seja tolo, Clow! Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso ter uma vida normal.

- Mas todos tem o direito de amar, meu amigo.

- Então me diga, por que você não disse àquela pessoa o quanto a ama?

- Não pensei que se lembrasse disso, mas você sabe que são situações diferentes.

- Não posso dizer que sim nem que não pois você não me disse quem é a felizarda.

- Não importa, parece que teremos de esperar muito para sermos felizes, meu amigo.

Os dois amigos ficaram olhando o belo céu estrelado e o esplendor da gigantesca lua cheia que seduzia a todos que a admiravam.

N/A: Que capítulo grande né pessoal! Bom pelo menos até que enfim eu acabei de digitá-lo. Consegui antes do natal! Hahahahahaa .Bom outra coisa, eu sei que alguns personagens de primeira categoria estão fazendo papéis secundários nesses últimos episódios, mas também estão na parte das batalhas e alguns se destacam mais. Não se preocupem que todos terão um ótimo final! Como eu provavelmente não devo publicar outro episódio antes do natal, desde já gostaria de desejar a todos os leitores de Sakura e o Destino das Cartas, um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo! Tudo de bom!!!

Um agradecimento especial a minha nova beta-reader: KIRINA LI! TE AMO XD

Obs: Gente to ficando chique agora! Tenho até uma Beta hahahahaha

Só estou colocando essa observação aqui, porque todos os meus episódios (tanto os antigos como os novos de todas as fics) serão betados por ela. Como ela é portuguesa e eu sou brasileiro (além de eu escrever um monte de coisa errada) vão ter algumas diferenças. Porque mesmo falando o mesmo idioma, o Português do Brasil e o Português de Portugal tem diferenças na escrita.

Obs 2: Os erros nos comentários e observações são meus! Porque ela só beta a fic. XD

Merry-Anne: Uhhhh sua mente é tão hentai Merry! Mais é uma possibilidade hahahahahaha Adorei a sua review, mas a próxima tem que ser maior ainda! E a Kikyou é demais, nem vem que não tem! Te amo moreko! Continua mandando reviews e curta a praiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD! Bjus!

Sakura Li: Obrigado pela sua review! Bem a Saky tá sofrendo muito mesmo tadinha, até eu to sentindo por ela. Mas eu a amo muito! Por isso ela vai ter um final muito feliz! Sobre o Yamato e o Eriol acho que esse episódio esclareceu bastante coisa, ou confundiu ainda mais? XD Bjus !!!

Kirina-Li: Viu, tá ai sua prenda imensa de natal! Hahahaha Moreko Te amo e obrigado por você betar meus trambolhos imensos hahaahhaaha! Espero que esse episódio tenha esclarecido mais dúvidas suas. Mas a respeito da fic não Ter andando muito é que tanto no episódio anterior como nesse, os personagens estavam no momento do esclarecimento, ou seja, muita conversa e pouca ação! Se inspira na próxima review, porque eu quero uma bem grande tá! Bjus! Ps: O Shura fede muito!!!

Miaka: Hahahahaha tá bom, tá bom não precisa jogar na fogueira. O final eu já escrevi, só to chegando to achando as formas de chegar até ele, mas admito: mudei bastante coisa por causa das reviews e vo continuar mudando! Estou muito feliz por você gostar do Yamato, ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos também, mas agora chegou a hora dele sofrer não? Afinal todo mundo já sofreu nessa fic maluca ! Hahahahaha muito obrigado pela sua review espero que você continue mandando! Bjus!

FireKai: Hahahaha tanto a Tomoyo quando a Sakura terão ótimos finais, pelo menos eu acho... Só não posso deixar os reviewers me matarem por isso, pelo menos até eu terminar a fic hahahahaha. Acho que sobre a mãe do Shaoran ter escondido os livros ficou bem esclarecido aqui, não foi? Sakura, Yamato e Shaoran... Triozinho complicado esse! Hahahahahaaha! Muito obrigado pela sua review, espero que continue a mandá-las!

Debby-chan Kinomoto: Obrigado pelos elogios! Sim, está em reta final e logo logo estaremos chegando no último episódio, apesar de estar maior do que eu imaginava! Espero que tenha gostado desse epi! Continue mandando reviews!

Alexiel: Moreko que saudadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee obrigado pela sua review! Te amo! Que bom que você gosto, mas não se preocupe a fic está chegando no fim já. Pelo menos eu acho que sim... hahahahaha Obrigado pelos elogios e vê se não some de novo, continue mandando reviews moreko! Os capitulos ficam cada vez maiores hahahaha! Espero que suas reviews também fiquem!  
Obrigado pela review moreko! Continue mandando! Bjus!!!


	35. Yushiro Keioh, o anjo sombrio

Titulo: Yushiro Keioh, o anjo sombrio.

**Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li**

Era de manhã, o céu estava azul e o sol mostrava todo o seu esplendor. Sakura dormia serenamente, até que ouviu o canto de pássaros e acabou despertando. Quando abriu os olhos, levou um baita susto.

- Onde eu estou? –Disse a jovem enquanto se levantava.

Para todo lugar que olhava só via verde, árvores enormes, arbustos, flores, além de pequenos animais.

"Eu estou numa floresta? Como será que eu vim parar aqui?"

Não demorou muito para lembrar dos últimos momentos que passou com Yamato, lembrou-se também que usou a carta de Retorno...

- Então estou no passado...

- VENHAM! Vamos por aqui!

Sakura ouviu vozes e se escondeu atrás de um arbusto. Não demorou para que avistasse uma jovem de longos cabelos lilases, olhos de mesma cor, vestindo uma túnica branca com detalhes em roxo, uma bela maquilhagem no rosto, usando sandálias de couro amarradas no tornozelo. Além de suas belas asas, de anjo, lilases que chamavam bastante a atenção e acentuando mais ainda a beleza daquele ser angelical.

"Aquela é a ..."

- Você é muito apressada Sybelle!!!

Não demorou muito para que Sakura avistasse a tigresa branca que acompanhava Yamato.

- Você que é muito lenta, Terune!!!

- Dá última vez que nós seguimos você, acabamos perdidos...

- Humf, foi só um acidente...

- Sei, um acidente que aconteceu 3 vezes no mesmo dia!!!

- CALA A BOCA TERUNE!

- Não briguem meninas, vamos por aqui. –Disse apontando na direcção oposta a que Sybelle havia escolhido.

- O senhor sempre escolhe o melhor caminho, senhor Yushiro. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Quando Sakura observou o homem a sua frente, ficou bastante surpresa. Era um rapaz de aparentemente 27 anos, pele branca, longos cabelos castanhos claro que quase tocavam o chão, além de uma franja que escondia parte de seus olhos azuis safira que já tinham menos brilho devido as lentes grossas do óculos que usava. Tinha um brinco de prata em formato de lua na orelha esquerda, trajava uma túnica preta que possuía alguns detalhes em azul escuro e usava sapatos de cor preta. A jovem Kinomoto corou instantaneamente.

"Como ele é bonito..."

Sakura agitou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente...

- Gota Mas é o oposto do que você escolheu...

- CALA A BOCA TERUNE!!!

- Parem de brigar meninas, vamos procurar algo pra comermos.

- Eu estou com muita fome!!!

- Por aqui tem um rio, vamos para lá.

Não demorou muito para que todos seguissem o caminho em direcção ao rio, deixando Sakura sozinha.

"Acho que eles não perceberam que eu estava aqui."

A jovem resolveu segui-los com bastante cuidado para que não fosse descoberta, andou cautelosamente e em seguida se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Pode ver que os três estavam parados na margem do rio.

- O que vamos comer no café, senhor Yushiro?

- O que nós pescarmos...

Não demorou muito para que pescassem uma grande quantidade de peixes, obviamente usando magia. Depois disso, fizeram uma pequena fogueira e cozinharam os peixes. Terune comeu alguns antes mesmo de cozinhar.

- Ai Terune que nojo! Seja mais civilizada!

- Não pedi a sua opinião, Sybelle.

- Ora sua...

- Já chega meninas!!! Hoje vocês estão brigando demais!!!

- Desculpa... –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Agora vamos comer em paz... –Disse Yushiro enquanto mordia um pedaço de peixe já cozido.

O cheiro do peixe estava óptimo, não demorou muito para que o estômago de Sakura começasse a roncar...

- Eu estou com uma fome...

Yushiro virou-se para o lado e ficou encarando a floresta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, senhor Yushiro?

- Não, nada... –Disse sem desviar o olhar das árvores ao redor.

Sakura havia posto as duas mãos sobre a boca, tinha falado demais e quase foi descoberta, seu coração estava a mil.

"Essa foi por pouco..." –Respirou a jovem aliviada.

Terune comeu uns seis peixes, Sybelle uns nove e Yushiro apenas um.

- Ah estou satisfeita! Estava uma delícia.

- Percebe-se, já que você comeu nove peixes!!!

- Terune eu só não vou te responder em consideração ao senhor Yushiro! A propósito, o senhor não vai comer mais, senhor Yushiro?

- Não, já estou satisfeito.

- Mas o senhor só comeu um peixinho...

- E foi o suficiente... –Disse o rapaz se levantando.

- Onde o senhor vai?

- Vou tomar um banho, daqui a pouco eu volto.

- O senhor quer que eu vá junto?

Yushiro fez um gesto com a mão dizendo que não era necessário.

- Gotona Você é uma indecente, Sybelle. Não acredito que fomos criadas pela mesma pessoa...

- Hunf, eu não tenho culpa se você não gosta de admirar uma das maiores belezas da natureza...

- E desde quando o senhor Yushiro é uma beleza da natureza?

- Desde sempre. Ele é a única pessoa no mundo mais bonita do que eu.

- Gota...

- Além disso, a natureza foi muito, mais muito generosa com ele.

- Gotona Não estamos mais falando do mesmo assunto, não é?

- Depende, do que você está falando?

- Deixa pra lá. U.u"

Sakura observava as duas guardiãs conversando, porém não conseguia ouvir nada do que estavam dizendo. Se chegasse mais perto com certeza seria descoberta.

"Aonde será que ele foi? Vou atrás dele..."

Sakura aproveitou que as duas estavam conversando e foi andando na ponta dos pés para que não fosse notada. Enquanto isso, Yushiro estava a alguns metros dali, na nascente do rio. Havia entrado na água que ia até a altura de suas coxas. O mago estava bastante pensativo enquanto se banhava.

Não demorou muito para que Sakura chegasse ao local onde Yushiro estava. Quando a jovem o avistou, ficou mais vermelha que o vermelho, porém não conseguia desviar o olhar. Não conseguia parar de admirar aquele corpo com muitos tão bem trabalhados, aquelas costas largas, aquelas pernas grossas, aqueles braços definidos, hipnotizaram Sakura. No pescoço, um cordão com uma chave como pingente de prata.

A jovem estava hipnotizada, o jeito sedutor de passar a água por todo seu corpo. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tudo estava escondido naquela túnica preta. Uma leve brisa moveu seus longos cabelos castanhos do rapaz que escondiam o desenho de uma lua negra nas costas.

"O que será aquilo?" –Pensou a jovem curiosa.

- Quanto tempo mais vai ficar escondido? Anda, apareça... –Disse Yushiro sem ao menos se virar.

Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, havia sido descoberta de uma maneira horrível. O pior é que não sabia como explicar o por que de estar espionando enquanto ele tomava banho, com certeza pensaria que era uma pervertida...E não era?

- Será que eu vou ter que ir até ai? Saia logo!!!

-YUSHIRO, SEU MALDITO!!!

Um vulto passou por Sakura e foi na direcção de Yushiro que nem se alterou.

- Dama da Água!!!

O vulto foi atingido pela divindade e foi parar na beira do rio. Era uma criatura horrenda, com um corpo todo verde, coberto por escamas, focinho de crocodilo, além de garras extremamente afiadas, olhos vermelhos e uma calda que se movia rapidamente.

- Parece que Akyta perdeu toda a educação que tinha, ou será que ele queria me ver tomando banho? –Disse Yushiro sorrindo.

- INSOLENTE!

A criatura foi na direcção de Yushiro, porém este sumiu da vista do monstro.

"Onde ele está?"

- ESTOU AQUI! DAMA DO RAIO!!!

Yushiro estava na beira do rio e atacou o monstro que estava dentro d'água.

A criatura acabou sendo electrocutada e só restaram cinzas que foram levadas pelo vento. Sakura estava com seu coração a mil, não acreditava que não tinha percebido a presença do monstro que estava tão próximo dela.

"Pelo menos ele não me viu aqui..."

- E você? Quanto tempo mais pretende ficar ai?

Agora sim, Sakura não sabia o que fazer, era uma situação bastante constrangedora. Sem outra saída, acabou saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Não pensei que havia mais alguém nessa floresta. Você já está a um bom tempo ai , não é?

Sakura estava paralisada, sua face corada e seus olhos hipnotizados pelo rapaz a sua frente. Nunca havia visto um homem nu, nem mesmo seu irmão. A jovem estava imóvel, de queixo caído e com a cara totalmente abobada.

- Se importa de passar as minhas roupas?

Vários pensamentos passaram pela cabeça da jovem que logo balançou a cabeça tentando apagá-los.

- Será que você pode passar as minhas roupas?

- Cla-cla-claro... –Disse a jovem pegando as roupas que estavam ao seu lado no chão e em seguida entregou para o rapaz.

- Se importa de se virar?- Disse o rapaz levantando uma sobrancelha.

- N-não... –Disse Sakura se virando e abaixando a cabeça.

"Aiaiai o que será que ele está pensando de mim?"

- Você não é daqui não é?

- Não...

- Já pode se virar...

- Me desculpa, não era a minha intenção espiar você tomando banho, é que eu...

- Não tem problema. – Disse o rapaz – Antes uma garota bonita do que um demónio... –Disse dando um belo sorriso.

"Esse sorriso... É igual ao do Yamato..."

- Mas me diga, o que uma menina bonita como você, está fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava...

Não demorou muito para que Yushiro ouvisse o estômago de Sakura roncar, a jovem morreu de vergonha.

- Me desculpa...

- Você não comeu nada?

- Não...

- Então venha comigo, vamos ver se as minhas criaturas deixaram algum peixe.

Yushiro foi andando e Sakura o seguiu. A menina parecia bastante curiosa sobre o homem a sua frente.

"Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas a energia dele é muito estranha..."

Não demorou para que os dois chegassem ao local onde Sybelle e Terune estavam. Pra variar, as duas estavam brigando. Dessa vez, por causa do último peixe que estava assando. Quando viram Yushiro pararam de discutir.

- Senhor Yushiro! Quem é você?! –Perguntou Sybelle levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto...

- Não seja hostil, Sybelle. –Disse Yushiro enquanto pegava o peixe e dava para a jovem –Toma, pode comer.

- Obrigada...

Yushiro trocou olhares com Terune que rapidamente entendeu o que seu mestre quis dizer...

- Vamos dar uma volta, Sybelle?

- O quê? Por que?

- Só vamos... –Disse Terune empurrando a amiga.

Não demorou muito para que as duas fossem embora, Sakura comeu o peixe com muito gosto, realmente estava com bastante fome.

- Você realmente estava com muita fome... –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Eu comi muito? Desculpa...

Não é isso, é que eu nunca vi alguém comer um peixe com tanto gosto... 

Sybelle e Terune estavam afastadas do local onde Sakura e Yushiro estavam.

- Porque você fez tanta questão de nós sairmos de lá?

- Não é obvio?

- Não me diga que o senhor Yushiro está interessado naquela menina? Não pode ser T.T

- Gota Sybelle você fica tão obcecada pelo senhor Yushiro que não percebe nada!

- Do que está falando, Terune?

-Você não sentiu nada?

- Não...

- Feche os olhos e se concentra...

Sybelle fez o que a amiga disse e em seguida abriu os olhos assustada...

- Essa menina não é comum, além disso ela está com as cartas Clow.

- Finalmente percebeu! É isso que o senhor Yushiro quer descobrir...

- Mas eu não queria deixá-los sozinhos!

- Porque?

- E se ela violentá-lo?

- Gota Melhor eu não falar nada. �""

Sakura já estava terminando de comer, sua fome fora completamente saciada por aquele delicioso peixe.

- Está satisfeita?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Não tem de que.

- Yushiro...

- Sim?

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode perguntar, deve ser algo muito importante, já que você veio de um tempo muito distante.

- Como você sabe que eu vim do futuro?

- Bom, você sabia o meu nome sem eu sequer dizer.

- É verdade...

- Além disso, você está com as cartas, não é?

- Sim...

- Antes de eu partir, Clow me disse que em um futuro distante as cartas teriam uma nova dona. Nunca pensei que teria o prazer de conhecê-la. –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

Sakura ficou um pouco sem jeito, com certeza Yamato era muito parecido com ele, tanto no físico, mas principalmente no olhar e no jeito doce de sorrir.

Mas então, qual é a sua pergunta? 

Enquanto isso, também já havia amanhecido na época atual. Na verdade já estava quase na hora do almoço. Kerberos estava na casa de Tomoyo, pois não queria ficar sozinho em casa. O pequeno guardião já sabia para onde Sakura havia ido e estava com uma certa preocupação, mas no seu íntimo sabia que estava tudo bem com sua dona.

Kero e Tomoyo estavam no quarto, mais precisamente na varanda do quarto. A jovem de cabelos acinzentados estava costurando uma fantasia nova para Sakura e o guardião amarelo estava sentado na mesa bastante pensativo.

- Kero...

- Sim, Tomoyo?

- Você acha que está tudo bem com a Sakura?

- Sim, a Sakura é uma menina muito esperta, ela sabe se cuidar...

- E você acha que ela já encontrou o tal Yushiro?

- Não sei, Tomoyo...

- A Sakura é uma menina valente, mas eu tenho medo do que possa estar acontecendo com ela naquele tempo tão distante. –Disse a jovem enquanto costurava.

Kero olhou nos olhos da amiga de Sakura que realmente parecia bastante preocupada. O guardião do sol também estava, não conseguia esconder. Sabia que uma passado era uma época muito perigosa, principalmente para Sakura que estava sozinha.

- Eu também estou preocupado, mas temos que acreditar que vai dar tudo certo. –Disse o pequeno guardião sorrindo.

- Você tem razão...

Tomoyo ficou um pouco mais tranquila com as palavras de Kero, mas no fundo estava muito preocupada com a amiga. Apesar de disfarçar, Kerberos também estava aflito...

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava relaxando na banheira, como a muito tempo não fazia. Sua mente estava mais clara, porém bastante cansada. Foi muito difícil administrar as últimas lembranças de Yushiro, já que lembrar da própria morte não é nada agradável. Além disso, as lembranças de Yushiro se misturaram com as de Yamato o que dificultou seu discernimento e quase o enlouqueceu. Sem contar as dificuldades que Sakura estava passando por sua causa, essa era a parte mais dolorosa.

"Tomara que esteja tudo bem com você, meu anjo." - Pensou enquanto afundava na banheira.

A mãe de Yamato estava preparando o almoço para seu filho. Ficou aliviada em ver o filho "normal" outra vez. Myrian achou melhor não perguntar nada, se ele quisesse conversar, com certeza o faria. Havia arrumado o quarto do jovem depois que ele saiu. Quando voltou, Yamato pediu desculpas pela bagunça e ajudou a mãe a limpar a casa e com outros afazeres.

Myrian ouviu a campainha tocar, não demorou muito para terminar de arrumar a mesa e se dirigir a sala. Quando abriu a porta, viu um jovem de aparentemente 15 anos, olhos azuis, cabelos com uma tonalidade preto-azulada, pele bastante pálida e usando óculos com lentes finas.

- Boa tarde . –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo?

- Sim, eu estou procurando pelo Yamato, eu e ele estudamos na mesma escola. Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Eriol, eu sou Myrian Takany, a mãe de Yamato.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Takany.

- Entre, pode subir, o Yamato deve estar no quarto.

- Obrigado...

Eriol subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Yamato que estava vazio. Adentrou o aposento que estava bastante limpo e arrumado. O quarto era todo pintado em azul-claro com móveis de tonalidade branca. Eriol sentou-se na cama que era bastante macia e estava forrada com uma linda colcha azul marinha com desenhos de luas prateadas. A reencarnação de Clow fitou todo o quarto, principalmente a escrivaninha onde haviam muitos livros do colégio e de leitura. Todos os de história eram exactamente da mesma autora.

"Agatha Christie, nunca ia imaginar..." –Pensou Eriol sorrindo.

O jovem notou um porta retracto prateado sobre a cabeceira da cama. Nele havia uma foto de Yamato junto com Kari e Mike, onde ele estava no meio dos dois, Mike fazendo cara de mau, enquanto Kari fazia careta. Yamato estava sem óculos, com uma aparência mais jovial, aquela foto deve ter sido tirada a pelo menos dois anos. Eriol pegou o porta retracto e olhou fixamente para ele...

"Tomara que eu tenho feito a coisa certa..."

- Clow? O que está fazendo aqui?

Yamato estava parado na porta, enrolado numa tolha, ainda ensopado. Várias gotas de água escorriam do cabelo e de diversas partes do corpo.

- Não posso fazer uma visita surpresa a um velho amigo? –Perguntou Eriol sorrindo.

- Não é isso, é que eu não esperava. –Disse Yamato indo até a cómoda.

O jovem procurava uma peça de roupa qualquer para vestir. Eriol observava o amigo que estava tão diferente, não demorou para que notasse a lua negra nas costas do jovem.

- Apareceu não é? Está totalmente nítida...

- É...

- Quando foi?

- Anteontem de noite já dava pra ver, mas só ontem de manhã ficou totalmente nítida. Quando eu já tinha recuperado as últimas recordações de Yushiro... –Disse o jovem de cabeça baixa.

- Me desculpe...

- Desculpar? Pelo que?

- Por ter feito você se lembrar de tudo. Eu sei que você tinha uma vida normal... –Disse Eriol enquanto continuava olhando a foto.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você sabe muito bem que a minha missão é derrotar Akyta de uma vez por todas.

- Eu sei disso, mas essa confusão de identidade foi culpa minha.

- Não se preocupe Clow, eu sei que agora sou Yamato Takany. Antes as lembranças de Yushiro eram separadas das minhas, mas depois do contacto com as cartas ambas se misturaram e eu não soube administrar isso bem. Mas agora eu sei como fazer isso, afinal não posso esquecer quem fui, quem sou e que tenho certeza que sempre serei. Agora as lembranças de Yushiro novamente fazem parte do meu coração e sempre farão, Clow.

- Yamato...

- Sim?

- Se importa de me chamar de Eriol?

- Claro que não, Eriol. –Disse o jovem sorrindo. –Só um instante que eu vou me vestir, porque já estou com frio.

Depois de dizer isso, Yamato pegou suas roupas e seguiu para o banheiro novamente, deixando Eriol sozinho no quarto. O jovem de cabelos azuis continuava a observar fixamente a fotografia...

"Talvez tenha sido um erro..." –Pensava Eriol enquanto colocava a foto em seu devido lugar.

Não demorou muito para que Yamato voltasse para o quarto. O jovem vestia uma blusa regata branca e um calça comprida cinza. O jovem de cabelos castanhos sentou-se no sofá-cama que ficava de frente para a cama.

- Você não veio fazer uma simples visita não é? –Perguntou Yamato levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, não..

- Então diga, o que houve?

- Eu queria falar sobre Yue...

- Sobre Yue, mas por que?

- Acho que ele não aceitou muito bem o que você contou...

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque esta manhã, ele foi ao templo falar comigo...

- E o que aconteceu?

- Bem...

FLASH BACK

Eriol conversava com Kaho, Nakuru e Spinel na sala. Todos estavam bastante sérios, o assunto com certeza era importante. As xícaras de chá estavam sobre a mesa, junto com algumas bolachas.

- Então Eriol, o que você acha que vai acontecer?

- Não sei, Nakuru. Mas tenho o palpite que Akyta não vai se esconder por muito mais tempo.

- Por que diz isso, Eriol? –Perguntou Kaho um pouco surpresa.

- Porque quando ele tiver certeza de que Yushiro recuperou todos os poderes, vai nos atacar pessoalmente.

- Mas por que ele não fez isso antes? –Perguntou Spinel que até então estava calado.

- Porque ele quer que nos usemos todos os nossos poderes contra ele. A maior ambição de Akyta não é nos derrotar e sim nos humilhar, mostrando que é mais forte do que nós.

- Entendo. Yushiro já recuperou toda a força?

- Sim...

- Acha que Akyta já sabe?

Eriol ficou olhando fixamente para a porta da sala e acabou se perdendo em seu mar de pensamentos. O jovem se levantou da poltrona e foi até a porta.

- Eriol?

- Não se preocupem, eu já volto . –Disse o jovem saindo do aposento.

Eriol andou pelo templo até chegar a árvore sagrada ,onde alguém o esperava...

- Olá. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Mas o guardião não respondeu, apenas observava fixamente Eriol. Yue tinha um olhar sério, porém não era frio como o de costume. Tinha um sentimento de decepção no fundo de seus olhos prateados.

- Por que, Clow? Por que nunca me disse a verdade?

- Sobre Yushiro? Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- Eu não posso acreditar que alguém que surgiu do nada foi a pessoa que me criou...

O guardião parecia bastante chateado, porém fazia de tudo para esconder sua tristeza. Mas a nova vida de Clow sabia perfeitamente o que estava passando no coração de sua criatura.

- Lamento por tudo, mas acho que não basta conversar comigo.

- Mas...

- Vou trazê-lo aqui para conversarmos com ele.

- Mas Clow...

- Eu entendo as suas dúvidas, mas não posso responder todas as suas perguntas...

Yue ficou olhando para Eriol, pensou que Clow daria todas as explicações necessárias. No fundo, pensou que ele diria que tudo aquilo era mentira, mas pelo visto não era bem assim...

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- E o que você disse a ele, Eriol?

- Que você iria falar com ele...

- Você deveria ter esclarecido tudo pra ele.

- Ele só vai acreditar se você contar.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- No fundo, ele queria que eu dissesse que tudo que você falou fosse mentira, mas não é.

- Mas você sabe que não é bem como ele acha, senão ele não teria sido capaz de usar as cartas Clow quando necessário.

- É verdade.

- Por que não disse isso a ele?

- Prefiro que você explique. –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

- Por que você insiste em me envolver nisso? Só criei a carta do Rancor e dei parte da minha energia para que você criasse Yue...

Eriol apenas olhou para Yamato e sorriu. Naquele momento não pareciam dois adolescentes conversando, eram exactamente como Clow e Yushiro.

- Você se lembra do que Zanon nos disse?

- Sim, disse que nós dois estaríamos sempre juntos.

- Não acredita que seja assim?

- Acredito, mas não me sinto a vontade para falar a respeito dele.

- Me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido...

- Não tem problema, você combinou com Yue?

- Sim.

- Então é melhor nós irmos.

Ambos ouviram batidas insistentes na porta, não demorou para que a mãe de Yamato entrasse no quarto.

- Yamato, o almoço está pronto.

- Já vou descer.

- Por que não almoça connosco, Eriol?

- Será um prazer, senhora Takany.

- Óptimo, então não demorem muito.

Myrian deixou o quarto e voltou para seus afazeres na cozinha. Eriol deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você gosta mesmo dessa vida, não é?

- É uma vida comum, mas é muito boa. Mas agora vamos descer que estou morrendo de fome.

- Vamos.

Yamato e Eriol desceram a escada e sentiram o cheiro maravilhoso da comida de Myrian. Os dois comeram bastante, estava realmente delicioso. A mãe do jovem olhava para satisfeita para os dois rapazes a sua frente. Myrian via algo muito familiar em Eriol, mas não sabia o que.

Sakura e Yushiro estava frente a frente. A jovem parecia pensar muito antes de dizer qualquer coisa, enquanto o rapaz estava bastante sereno. Ambos olhavam para o lindo céu azul que não tinha o menor sinal de nuvem, tentando dessa forma organizar seus pensamentos. Havia muito a se dizer, mas pouco para se falar...

- Eu queria saber...

- Pode perguntar.

- Qual a sua relação com as cartas?

- Essa é uma história muito comprida, mas vou lhe contar. Afinal veio até aqui atrás de respostas.

- Sim.

- Clow criou as 52 cartas, todas são feitas da energia dele. Eram formidáveis, porém havia um problema...

- Qual?

- As cartas foram feitas apenas com energia positiva, com isso sua existência nesse mundo era muito limitada, assim como seus poderes.

- Entendi.

- Então, ele me pediu que eu o ajudasse.

- Como?

- Usando a minha energia para criar uma criatura tão poderosa quanto as 52 cartas. Assim nasceu a carta do Rancor, mas Clow não foi capaz de controlá-la. Então a trancou em forma de carta e selou-a embaixo de sua casa para que nada de catastrófico acontecesse. Isso fez com que ele pensasse no que aconteceria com as cartas quando ele morresse.

- E o que ele fez?

- Criou Kerberos, o guardião do Sol e do mesmo modo que as cartas, era necessário uma criatura oposta ao sol para que o equilíbrio fosse mantido e Kerberos pudesse usar seus poderes livremente.

- Então você criou Yue?

- Não exactamente. Clow tinha medo de acontecer o mesmo que houve com a carta do Rancor.

- Então, o que houve?

- Combinei minha energia com o sangue de Clow , para que dessa forma a criatura jamais se revoltasse contra seu dono. Já que estão ligados pelo sangue.

- Então quer dizer que Yue não é uma criação só sua?

- Se fosse, você acha que ele obedeceria a Clow?

A imagem de Yue veio a sua mente. Por um instante, Sakura comparou Yue com as criaturas que estavam juntas com Yushiro Aparentemente eram muito parecidas, porém algo os diferenciava totalmente. Provavelmente o sangue de Clow...

- É verdade.

- Mas você não meio aqui só pra me perguntar das cartas não é? –Disse sorrindo.

- Na verdade não, eu preciso saber mais sobre Akyta.

A expressão de Yushiro mudou descaradamente e Sakura percebeu isso.

- Disse alguma coisa errada?

- Não, não se preocupe meu anjo... –Disse em um tom sério.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer, aquela maneira de falar, era idêntica a de Yamato. "Meu anjo" só ele a chamava daquela maneira. Sem dúvida os dois eram idênticos.

- O que você quer saber sobre Akyta?

- Tudo que puder me dizer sobre ele, será útil pra mim...

- Akyta é um bruxo assim como eu, Clow e muitos outros.

- Outros?

- Sim, existem muitos feiticeiros espalhados pelo mundo inteiro. Os mais fortes fazem partem de um conselho onde é discutido o uso da magia e diversos assuntos relacionados a isso. Enfim os membros controlam a magia, evitando que seja usada de maneira errada. Além disso, ensinam aos magos em potencial a desenvolverem seus poderes.

- Entendo, você faz parte desse conselho?

- Não, eles não gostam muito de mim. –Disse com um tom debochado.

- E o mago Clow?

- É o mais importante dos membros, é o líder.

Sakura ficou surpresa, nunca imaginou que Clow fosse membro de algo, muito menos que fosse o líder. Não que ele não fosse capaz, era o bruxo mais forte que ela conhecia, porém ficou realmente surpresa.

- Foi a única decisão sábia daqueles idiotas... –Disse com um tom de desprezo.

- Você e o mago são muito amigos não é?

Yushiro corou com a pergunta da jovem que não entendeu o motivo. Pela primeira vez estava constrangido em falar do amigo. Afinal nunca haviam lhe perguntando sobre isso.

- Sim, mas nós temos opiniões muito diferentes em relação as coisas e as pessoas.

- Como assim?

- Clow confia nas pessoas, acredita que todos são capazes de mudar. Já eu não acredito nisso...

- Por que não?

- Porque todas são egoístas e hipócritas, só estão preocupadas com o seu próprio bem estar.

- Isso não é verdade, existem pessoas boas no mundo. Pessoas de confiança, que são sinceras e amigas.

Yushiro ficou olhando fixamente para Sakura, a jovem ficou um pouco sem graça. Sua face corou levemente...

- Você pensa igual ao Clow... –Disse sorrindo.

- Você e o mago Clow se conhecem a muito tempo?

- Digamos que nós temos um passado em comum...

Nesse instante Sybelle e Terune voltaram para perto de Yushiro e Sakura. As duas tinham um olhar preocupado na face e não demorou muito para que o feiticeiro percebesse isso.

- Acho melhor nós procurarmos um lugar pra ficar, essa floresta não é segura.

O crepúsculo já havia tomado conta do céu de Tomoeda. A mistura de cores dava um tom romântico e ao mesmo tempo melancólico...

Eriol e Yamato já estavam no Templo Tsukimini, precisamente perto da árvore sagrada onde Yue já os aguardava. O guardião da lua olhava fixamente para os magos a sua frente, esperava uma explicação. Sua mente estava muito perturbada, ainda não havia conseguido assimilar todas aquelas informações. Estava precisando de um esclarecimento, o mais rápido possível...

- E então?

Yamato fitou o guardião parado ao lado da árvore sagrada e soltou um suspiro...

- Vou lhe explicar tudo, não se preocupe.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran e Meilin conversavam seriamente com Yelan que explicava a seriedade da situação. A senhora Li já havia explicado tudo sobre a história de Yushiro e o passado de Clow que até então era desconhecido.

- Quer dizer que Clow era o líder do conselho?

- Sim, mas anos depois ele desistiu do cargo sem qualquer explicação. E quem assumiu foi Kamui que é o líder até hoje.

- Como pode alguém viver tanto tempo? –Perguntou Meilin sem entender.

- Acontece Meilin que o líder do conselho de feiticeiros adquirem uma vida mais prolongada, ou seja, demoram mais a envelhecer. Até que outro mais qualificado possa substituí-lo.

- Entendi, e ele é muito forte?

- Não mais que o mago Clow. - Disse Yelan sorrindo.

Shaoran voltou a ficar calado, sua mente formava diversas teorias que o deixavam ainda mais confuso.

- Algo errado, meu filho?

- Não, eu só estava pensando...

- Sobre?

- O conselho... Será que eles sabe quem foi a senhora que entregou os objectos de Yushiro para Eriol?

- Não sei, mas acredito que sim. Mas por que essa preocupação?

- É que depois de saber disso tudo, eu não sei qual a nossa missão aqui...

- Nós devemos derrotar Akyta a qualquer custo.

Meilin também estava bastante pensativa, algumas coisas ainda não estavam claras para ela principalmente sobre os atuais bruxos...

- Alguma cosia errada, Meilin?

- Eu não consigo entender, qual a verdadeira relação entre Eriol e Yamato?

- A história dos dois é muito complexa, mas vou tentar simplificá-la para que você possa entender...

- Bom, como você sabe, nesse mundo existem forças positivas e negativas.

- Sim.

- Elas foram denominadas Luz e Escuridão, são forças opostas mas que dependem uma da outra para existirem.

- Mas o que isso tem haver com Yamato e Eriol?

- Pois então, cada um deles é o represente de uma desses grandes forças milenares. Clow é o representante do Yang que é a luz e Yushiro do Yin que é a escuridão. Os dois precisam existir para que essas forças se anulem e tudo fique em perfeita harmonia no nosso mundo.

- Entendi, mas o Yamato não parece mal...

- Só porque foi escolhido como representante da Escuridão na Terra, não significa que seja mal. A única coisa de diferente é que seus poderes provem da energia negativa da natureza.

- Mas isso não faz dele alguém ruim?

- Não, ele apenas tem que controlar os poderes e não deixar que eles o controlem. –Completou Shaoran.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil, Shaoran..

- Não se engana Meilin, tanto Clow como Yushiro passaram por um treinamento duro para serem os magos que são hoje.

- Entendo...

O tempo havia mudado de maneira repentina, uma forte chuva havia começado a cair. Yushiro, Sakura, Terune e Sybelle andavam pela floresta em busca de abrigo. Aquela chuva parecia ficar cada vez mais forte, todos já estavam encharcados.

- Senhor Yushiro, precisamos achar um lugar para ficarmos, senão vou acabar ficando resfriada... –Disse Sybelle.

- Gota Você não fica doente, Sybelle... U.u" –Disse Terune enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- CALA A BOCA SUA IDIOTA!

- Tenham calma vocês duas, já vamos achar um local. –Disse Yushiro sorrindo.

- Concordo com o senhor Yushiro, precisamos ficar calmos que logo acharemos um local.

- Gota Mas a um minuto atrás você estava reclamando...

- Cala a boca Terune!!!  
Yushiro observava Sybelle e Terune discutindo, as duas andavam ao lado de Sakura que não parecia muito bem. Sua expressão mudou quando fitou a jovem de cabelos cor de mel. Sakura estava encharcada, tremendo de frio e espirrando bastante. O jovem parou repentinamente...

- O que houve senhor Yushiro?

- Vamos ficar naquela cabana...

Havia uma pequena cabana de madeira a sua frente. Não demorou muito para que todos fossem para o local que para sorte de todos, estava bem conservado. Era pequena, porém aconchegante. Parecia que ninguém ia lá a um bom tempo...

Havia alguns poucos móveis de madeira, além de uma lareira, tudo estava bastante empoeirado. O rapaz se aproximou de Sakura e olhou sério nos olhos da jovem.

- Você precisa descansar, tire essa roupa molhada, deve ter alguma seca aqui.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.

Yushiro olhou novamente nos olhos da jovem e pôs a mão sobre a testa dela. Nesse mesmo instante, a face de Sakura corou.

- Você está quente, faça o que eu te disse, antes que você pegue um resfriado mais sério. –Disse enquanto ia até a porta.

- Aonde o senhor vai?

- Eu vou procurar lenha e algo para comermos...

- Mas está chovendo, o senhor não vai achar nada lá fora...

- Sybelle tem razão, o senhor pode acabar ficando resfriado.

- Não se preocupe Terune, eu já volto.

- Elas tem razão, você pode acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

- Olha só quem fala. –Disse sorrindo –Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Só quero que você troque de roupa e tente se aquecer até eu voltar...

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estouuu beemm...

Sakura acabou desmaiando, teria caído no chão mas foi amparada por Yushiro. Sybelle e Terune se aproximaram do mestre, preocupadas.

- O que aconteceu com ela, senhor Yushiro?

- Ela está ficando doente, preciso que vocês cuidem dela. Enquanto eu vou buscar lenha e algo para comermos...

- Eu vou com o senhor...

- Não Sybelle, preciso que você e Terune cuidem de Sakura. Sei que vocês também sentiram, não vai demorar muito para aparecer. Por isso não podemos deixá-la desprotegida.

- Mas o que podemos fazer por ela, senhor Yushiro?

- É simples Terune, ponham ela na cama e vejam se encontram uma roupa seca para ela vestir.

- Certo.

- Então eu já vou.

- Tome cuidado senhor Yushiro.

- Tomarei, Sybelle. –Disse o rapaz sorrindo e em seguida deixando a cabana.

Não demorou muito para que Sybelle levasse Sakura para o quarto e a deitasse na cama. A guardiã da lua pôs a mão sobre a testa da jovem e viu que estava quente demais.

- Ela está com febre mesmo. Terune precisamos achar uma roupa seca, antes que ela fique pior.

As duas viraram o quarto de cabeça para baixo, até que Terune parecia ter encontrado algo.

- Será que isso serve, Sybelle?

Terune estava com uma camisola branca na boca, era bem grande e sem muitos detalhes, parecia mais um blusão.

- Pelo menos está limpa, vai ter quer servir.

Enquanto isso, Yushiro estava na chuva pegando alguns pedaços de madeira molhada. O jovem estava ainda mais encharcado, estava sendo castigado severamente pela chuva, porém parecia não se importar. Só estava preocupado com Sakura e seus olhos não escondiam isso.

"Preciso achar algo para elas comerem..."

Yushiro achou uma árvore frutífera e colheu algumas frutas. Em seguida, caminhou de volta para a cabana, porém parou no meio do caminho e abaixou-se perto de uma grande árvore.

"Essas ervas vão ajudá-la a melhorar..."

Depois de colher algumas ervas, Yushiro caminhou em direcção a cabana, onde não demorou muito para chegar. Sybelle estava com uma expressão bastante preocupada na face.

- O que houve, Sybelle?

- Acho que a febre dela subiu mais, senhor Yushiro.

- O quê?

O feiticeiro correu para o quarto, onde Terune punha uma compressa de água na testa da jovem. Yushiro se aproximou das duas e fitou Sakura...

- A temperatura dela está muito alterada, senhor Yushiro.

- É verdade, Terune...

Sakura estava com a respiração ofegante, suando muito e dizendo coisas sem nexo.

- Terune continue fazendo as compressas, eu vou fazer um chá com algumas ervas medicinais.

Sybelle havia acendido fogo, obviamente com uma pequena(grande) ajuda da magia. Yushiro foi fazer o chá para Sakura, não demorou muito para que a guardiã da lua se juntasse a seu mestre na cozinha.

- O senhor está encharcado, senhor Yushiro. Se não tirar essas roupas molhadas, o senhor também vai ficar doente.

- Não se preocupe, Sybelle. Eu estou bem, só preciso que você me ajude.

-Sim, claro. O que eu tenho de fazer?

- Lave essas frutas e corte em pedaços pequenos para a Sakura e separe um pouco para você e para Terune.

- Mas e o senhor?

- Eu como o que sobrar.

Não demorou muito para que o chá ficasse pronto. Sybelle também já havia lavado, separado e cortado as frutas em pequenos cubos. Em seguida, foram para o quarto com as coisas para Sakura. Yushiro ajoelhou ao lado da cama e pôs a mão sobre a testa de Sakura. Algumas gotas de água de seu cabelo caíram sobre a testa quente da jovem que abriu os olhos. Sakura estava com a vista um pouco turva, sem conseguir distinguir as pessoas...

- Yamato, você está encharcado...

Nem Sybelle, nem Terune entenderam do que ela o chamou.

"Yamato? Ela está delirando..." –Pensou o bruxo bastante preocupado.

Yushiro ajudou Sakura a se recostar, a jovem quase caiu mas foi amparada pelo feiticeiro. Sybelle entregou o copo de chá nas mãos de seu mestre..

- Tome, Sakura. Beba, você vai se sentir melhor.

A jovem bebeu o chá vagarosamente, logo fez cara feia...

- Tem gosto ruim...

- Mesmo assim, você precisa beber tudo.

A jovem continuou bebendo, estava com dificuldade para se equilibrar por isso Yushiro a ajudava. Não demorou muito para que terminasse de beber aquele chá com gosto horrível. A jovem continuava com aparência febril, porém sua visão estava ficando mais clara.

- Logo você vai se sentir melhor. Está com fome?

- Sim...

Sybelle trouxe uma bandeja, onde estava o prato com as frutas cortadas. Yushiro colocou a bandeja sobre o colo de Sakura, mas a jovem quase caiu de cara no prato.

"Ela está muito fraca..."

Yushiro apoiou Sakura na cama novamente, Sybelle segurava a jovem para que ela não tombasse. Enquanto isso, o bruxo dava a comida na boca da jovem. Depois que acabou de comer, Sakura acabou dormindo novamente. Já estava ficando tarde, todos já davam sinais de cansaço, principalmente Sybelle e Terune.

- Melhor vocês dormirem, meninas.

- O senhor também deveria descansar ,senhor Yushiro.

- Não se preocupe Terune, eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, Sybelle. Vão descansar, amanhã será um dia cheio...

Não demorou muito para que Sybelle e Terune fossem para a sala. Deitaram-se no sofá e rapidamente caíram no sono. Enquanto isso, Yushiro observava Sakura que dormia serenamente. O rapaz deu um beijo na testa da menina que parecia estar melhorando.

"Boa noite, meu anjo..."

Yushiro sentou no chão e recostou na parede próxima a cama de Sakura. Seus longos cabelos castanhos ainda molhados, caíram sobre sua face. Suas vestes ainda estavam úmidas e o jovem feiticeiro estava com um aspecto cansado. Algo o deixava bastante angustiado...

"Akyta..."

Agatha Christie- Adoro esse autora!!! Se vocês tiverem a oportunidade de ler, não vão se arrepender! É a minha autora favorita!!! Leiam "O Inimigo Secreto" e "É Fácil Matar", são os melhores!

Zanon- Antigo líder do conselho de feiticeiros, mentor do mago Clow e antigo representante do Yang . Foi morto por Yushiro Keioh, adolescente.

****

Agradecimento especial a minha querida beta-reader: Kirina Li! Por me aturar enchendo o saco dela enquanto ela beta! XD

FireKai: Tomoyo e Eriol... Bem, então minha fic não tem nada de típico hahahahaha! Bem vou explorar mais os sentimentos de Shaoran e Sakura , não se preocupe! Se você reparar está havendo algumas pequenas mudanças de sentimentos na fic! Obrigado pela review!!!

Kirina Li: Morekoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo te amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Obrigado pela sua review!!!!! E me desculpe por levar um século pra atualizar hahahahahaha! Eu sei que dá trabalho, betar minhas fics. São todas uma zona hahahahahaha

Mas enfim, ajoelhou agora vai ter que rezar! Hahahaha Você está me ameaçando de morte é isso? Auheuaueuaeuahe Coitado de mim

O triangulo: Sakura, Shaoran e Yamato/Yushiro já está definido na minha mente, só preciso passar pro papel

E sim, o final vai Ter hentai !XD

Bjus moreko, continua mandando reviews!.Thanks!

Obs: O SHURA FEDE MUITOOOO! CHIFRUDO DESGRAÇADO! AHUEUAHEUHAE

Miaka: Hahahahahha obrigado! Esse epi ficou maior que o outro! Hahahah Daqui a pouco vou fazer um capítulo com 30 pgs! Hahahahaa! Minha mão tá doendo de tanto digitar.

Parece que o Shaoran não está mais agradando...

Tadinho hahahahaa

Mas talvez as coisas mudem...

Obrigado pela sua review! Bjus

Ana Carolina Moreira: Obrigado pela sua review! Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic!!!!Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer! Fique atenta! Mais uma vez obrigado! Peço que continue mandando comentários!

Patty: Tava sumida eim!? Espero que comente mais, mais E MAIS! Hahahaha. A Sakura está mesmo triste, mas no momento ela tá doente. Muita tempestade ainda vai surgir no caminho da card captor mais linda do mundo!Hahahaha. Obrigado pela review e espero que continue mandando!

Rita Rios: Puxa obrigado pelos elogios!!! Sakura agora está no passado e ainda vai Ter muitas coisas pra descobrir a respeito de Yushiro Keioh. Além de muitas coisas sobre Yamto... Hahahaha estou muito feliz por você gostar do personagem que eu criei. Nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer tanto sucesso!obrigado pela review e espero que continue mandando!!!

Alexiel:Inocente!!! Você? Hahahahahah caindo na gargalhada Cof, cof... tossidinha clássica Bom mais não se preocupe o episódio final terá HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD! Você acha que eu ia deixar o melhor gênero de fic do mundo fora do final de SDC?Jamais!XD Espero que continue mandando comentários moreko! Thanks!

Bjus!

Sakura Li: Sim, sim muita coisa ainda tá por vir. Eu to com preguiça de escrever e de digitar, mas aos poucos vo terminando a fic. Mais o final já tá decidido, até sonhei com ele XD! To ficando obcecado já.XD Obrigado pela review! Continua mandando!

Bjus!!!

Autor: Bom pessoal, eu queria desejar um FELIZ 2005 SUPER HIPER MEGA DEMAIS! Tudo bem que eu estou um pouco atrasado...

Meilin: Um pouco? Você está 15 dias atrasado!

Autor: Gota Quem te chamou aqui, Meilin?

Meilin: Eu vim desejar um feliz ano novo pra todos também!

Autor: E depois fala de mim!

Meilin: Além disso, nós viemos aqui protestar!

Autor: Protestar? Nós, quem?

Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran, Yamato, Tomoyo: Nós!!!

Autor: Protestar, por que?

Eriol: Você tá demorando muito pra terminar de escrever essa joça!

Shaoran: Além disso você tá me deixando com má fama.

Sakura: E eu não aguento mais sofrer!

Tomoyo: Eu também não aguento mais! Estou entediada nessa fic, toda hora eu fico em segundo plano!

Yamato: Nem eu aguento! Quando eu penso que tá tudo resolvido, você põe algo mais dificil ainda pra nós resolvermos! CHEGA DE TANTAS COISAS RUINS PRA NÓS!

Meilin: ISSO MESMO! VAMOS DEPOR VOCÊ, SEU TIRANO!

Autor: CALEM A BOCA! Essa fic é minha e eu faço o que quiser e se vocês continuarem me irritando, eu mato todo mundo em um acidente de avião!!!

Sakura, Yamato, Meilin, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo: Com medu

Tomoyo: Não precisa ser tão drástico...

Eriol: Isso mesmo, nós vamos nos comportar...

Sakura: Isso mesmo, pode ficar calminho...

Autor: Tá bom, agora vão embora! Empurra todo mundo de volta pra fic Assim é melhor. Bom eu gostaria de desejar a todos vocês um ótimo 2005! Que tudo que vocês desejam se realizem!

Meilin: Atrasado....

Autor: Volta pra fic!!!

Meilin: Ai que medo pula na fic

Autor: Tchau gente! Pula na fic tb


	36. A Luta contra Akyta: Almas do Purgatório

A Luta contra Akyta: Almas do Purgatório.

Beta-Reader: Kirina- Li

Já havia amanhecido, porém o sol continuava escondido atrás das nuvens cinzentas carregadas de chuva. Não demoraria muito para chover novamente. Todos ainda estavam dormindo serenamente, porém aquela aparente tranquilidade não iria durar muito tempo.

Então é essa a casa...- Disse uma voz do lado de fora da cabana.

Yushiro continuava recostado na parede, porém já estava acordado. A presença do lado de fora o incomodava muito. O jovem feiticeiro levantou-se e foi até a sala, onde Sybelle e Terune também já estavam acordadas.

Quero que fiquem aqui dentro com Sakura...

Mas senhor Yushiro.

Façam o que eu mandei!

Sim, senhor...

Yushiro deixou a cabana e deu de cara com uma criatura de Akyta. O demónio tinha o corpo todo azul, coberto pôr escamas, olhos vermelhos, focinho de crocodilo, um rabo longo e também coberto pôr escamas. Sem dúvida, era uma criatura da água.

Finalmente apareceu, Yushiro.

Akyta realmente não perde tempo, mas será que ele não tinha uma criatura mais bonitinha pra acabar comigo? – Disse o rapaz em tom de deboche.

Grrrr INSOLENTE! ÁGUAS MORTAIS!

REFLEXO!

O ataque voltou para o monstro antes mesmo que conseguisse chegar a Yushiro. A criatura conseguiu se desviar e o golpe atingiu uma árvore que foi completamente destruída.

"Se eu tivesse sido atingido, estaria morto agora..." – Pensou Yushiro enquanto fitava a estranha criatura.

Você realmente é forte, vai ser interessante lutar com você.

Digo o mesmo...

A luta começou, o monstro atacava Yushiro que desviava com certa dificuldade. Sem dúvida, a chuva do dia anterior, a noite mal dormida, debilitaram seu organismo. O demónio de Akyta era forte, parecia empenhado em concluir a missão.

Sybelle e Terune observavam aflitas aquela luta. A guardiã da luta estava mais nervosa do que a amiga...

Não posso ficar aqui parada, preciso ajud�-lo Terune!

Não podemos Sybelle! O senhor Yushiro ordenou que ficássemos aqui e cuidássemos da menina...

Sybelle queria ir, mas sabia que Terune tinha razão. Seu mestre sabia o que estava fazendo, o que restava fazer era apenas acreditar nele. Yushiro e o demónio estavam lutando seriamente, sem um segundo de descanso. A estranha criatura era realmente ágil e seus ataques muito fortes.

"Não pensei que ele fosse tão forte, porém já sei como derrot�-lo..."

MORRA YUSHIRO! MARÉS CORROMPIDAS!

SENHOR DOS RAIOS, VÁ E DESTRUA!

O monstro acabou sendo electrocutado pelo ataque de Yushiro e acabou caído no chão.

"Era forte, mas muito idiota..."

Yushiro já ia voltar para casa, quando ouviu a criatura se mexer. O estranho monstro se levantou com dificuldade, afinal estava com a maior parte do corpo queimado.

Não morreu ainda!

Yu-yu-shiro mi-minha mis-missão é acabar com vo-você.

Você mal se aguenta em pé, deveria ter ficado no chão.

A criatura ficou em posição de luta, ia usar as últimas forças para atacar Yushiro...

Você quer mesmo morrer... SENHOR DOS RA...

De repente Yushiro foi atingido nas costas pôr uma bola de energia negra. O rapaz ficou seriamente ferido, acabou ficando estirado no chão, não esperava aquele ataque.

Senhor Yushiro! Preciso ir ajud�-lo!

Devemos ficar aqui, Sybelle!

Mas Terune, ELE VAI MORRER! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTA?

NÃO OUSE FALAR ISSO! ELE É MEU MESTRE E EU ESTOU TÃO PREOCUPADA QUANTO VOCÊ, MAS EU CONFIO NELE! SÓ VAMOS QUEBRAR AS ORDENS DELE EM ÚLTIMO CASO!

Sybelle ficou em silêncio, nunca tinha visto sua amiga fora de sua calma habitual. Sem dúvida aquela era uma situação preocupante.

Tem razão Terune, mas se ele não se levantar, eu vou interferir.

Certo.

Yushiro se levantava com certa dificuldade, não tinha tido chance de se defender.

Seus reflexos estão mais lentos, Yushiro...

Quando o jovem feiticeiro se virou, deu de cara com um homem flutuando na sua frente. Tinha a pele morena, aparentava uns 29 anos, longos cabelos pretos até a cintura, olhos de mesma cor e um sorriso maléfico na face. Vestia uma túnica preta com o desenho de uma caveira branca, sapatos pretos e na cintura havia uma bainha com uma espada longa guardada nela.

Akyta...

Yushiro, a quanto tempo não nos vemos...

Yushiro estava frente a frente com o criador dos demónios. O mago da lua estava com uma expressão séria na face, enquanto o bruxo apenas sorria. A criatura de Akyta mal se aguentava em pé.

Parabéns Yushiro, você quase foi capaz de vencer a minha criatura...

Quase?

Sim, quase...

Nesse instante, Akyta apontou seu dedo indicador e para a criatura e dele saiu uma energia preta que envolveu a criatura que se reconstituiu completamente. Yushiro apenas deu uma risada sarcástica, o que deixou Akyta furioso.

Pôr acaso está rindo de mim?

É óbvio que sim, Akyta. Eu tinha esquecido que suas marionetes não se cuidam sozinhas.

Akyta juntou suas mãos em forma de concha, onde surgiu uma outra bola de energia maligna que ele lançou na direcção de Yushiro, que novamente foi atingido. Além disso, a criatura da água o atacou em seguida, lançando-o contra uma árvore. O feiticeiro da lua ficou com ferimentos gravíssimos, uma pequena poça de sangue começou a se formar em voltar de Yushiro.

Acabe com ele, minha querida criatura...

MARÉS CORROM...

De repente vários feixes de luz atingiram o monstro que ficou com vários ferimentos pelo corpo.

Sabia que era sujo Akyta, mas não pensei que fosse tanto. – Disse Terune encarando com cara de poucos amigos o criador dos demónios.

Vocês são as guardiãs criadas pôr Yushiro...

Sim, e essa é a sua marionete não é?

Que criatura nojenta, não acha Terune? – Disse Sybelle com cara de enjoo.

Sim, é horrenda.

Vocês são muito abusadas para duas servas. – Disse Akyta encarando as duas.

Digo o mesmo para você e mais, você não conhece uma coisa chamada beleza? – Disse Sybelle em tom debochado.

ORA SUAS...

Akyta estava pronto para lançar um golpe em Sybelle e Terune. A bola de energia estava maior do que nunca...

MORRAM!

DAMA DA ÁGUA!

Akyta foi atingido de surpresa, não foi capaz de atacar as guardiãs de Yushiro.

Seu maldito, você tinha de estar morto.

Não me subestime Akyta, eu sou o representante do Yin na Terra, você jamais poderá me derrotar... – Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Senhor Yushiro... – Disseram as duas aliviadas.

Vocês duas deveriam ter ficado lá dentro.

E deixar toda diversão apenas para o senhor? De jeito nenhum! – Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

Não se preocupe senhor Yushiro, eu e Sybelle cuidaremos dessa criatura desprezível.

Certo... – Disse sorrindo.

Sakura estava se mexendo na cama, começava a despertar. Não demorou muito para que abrisse os olhos. Sentou-se na cama, estava se sentindo muito melhor.

O que será que aconteceu?

A jovem começou a se lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Lembrou de Yushiro e suas guardiãs cuidando dela, lembrou-se da comida na boca. Sakura pôs a mão na própria testa...

Acho que já estou bem...

Pôr um instante a face da jovem corou.

"Ele beijou a minha testa..."

De repente, Sakura sentiu duas presenças desconhecidas, porém muito poderosas. Uma se assemelhava a dos demónios que enfrentava na época atual. Mas a outra era muito sinistra...  
"De quem ser�?"

A jovem se levantou da cama e começou a procurar suas roupas.

A batalha estava acirrada, apesar de serem fortes, Sybelle e Terune estavam com dificuldades de vencer a criatura de Akyta que parecia ficar cada vez mais forte, graças aos poderes do mestre. A luta entre Yushiro e Akyta também estava difícil, ambos eram poderosos, porem Akyta levava várias vantagens sobre Yushiro. Uma delas era de que o mago da lua estava esgotado, outra era de que parte de sua mente estava preocupada com Sakura...

Sybelle e Terune estavam uma ao lado da outra, em suas posições de luta, ambas frente a frente com o demónio que também não saía de sua posição de batalha.

Temos de acabar com essa coisa, Terune. Só assim, poderemos ajudar o senhor Yushiro.

Tem razão, precisamos de um plano para confundir a cabeça dele.

Cabeça...È isso! Terune...

Já entendi. – Disse a tigresa sorrindo.

Vocês vão ficar aí, tagarelando? Pôr acaso estão com medo de mim?

Vou lhe mostrar o medo!

Terune lançou uma bola de energia rosa de sua boca na direcção do monstro, porém esse se desviou com facilidade.

Não me subestime! Onde está a ...

ESTOU BEM AQUI! DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA FRENTE!

A mão de Sybelle tornou-se uma lâmina e antes que o demónio pudesse fugir, cortou a cabeça dele. O que fez a mão da guardiã ficar ensopada de um líquido alaranjado, que parecia ser o sangue da criatura. A ausência da cabeça que estava a metros de distância fez com que o corpo jorrasse sangue, como se fosse chuva. Não demorou muito para que o cadáver decapitado caísse no chão e mesmo assim continuou a jorrar sangue e logo se formou uma poça ao redor do corpo.

Ele nos subestimou...

É verdade.

A batalha entre Yushiro e Akyta estava ainda mais difícil, já que o criador dos demónios havia sacado sua espada, cuja a lâmina era feita de sua própria energia maligna. Yushiro conseguia se desviar com certa dificuldade de alguns golpes, porém seu corpo já estavam muito machucado. Akyta encurralou Yushiro, a lâmina da espada estava a poucos centímetros da garganta do mago.

Acabou, Yushiro.

SENHOR YUSHIRO!

Sybelle voou na direcção de Akyta, pronta para atac�-lo. O mago de cabelos negros virou-se e sorriu. Brandiu sua espada na direcção da guardiã da lua.

ADAGAS MEDIEVAIS!

CUIDADO, SYBELLE!

Já era tarde, várias adagas se formaram a partir da lâmina da espada de Akyta e todas atingiram Sybelle em uma velocidade incrível. A criatura angelical não foi capaz de se desviar de ao menos uma. Cada adaga perfurou uma parte de seu corpo, prendendo-a em uma árvore. Duas adagas perfuram as asas, uma em cada. Outras duas atingiram os ombros, outras as mãos, o mesmo aconteceu com as coxas e os pés. Todas aquelas adagas haviam perfurado o corpo da jovem, o sangue vermelho ensopava a túnica branca da jovem, aparentemente morta. Yushiro não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, era chocante demais, o sangue escorria como água de uma nascente.

Que coisa, pensei que as asas não sangravam, mas acho que me enganei...

SEU MALDITO!

Terune voou em direcção a Akyta, pronta para lançar seu ataque e acabar com ele de uma vez pôr todas.

TERUNE, NÃO!

ADAGAS MEDIEVAIS!

O mesmo que aconteceu com Sybelle, ocorreu com Terune. A tigresa foi perfurada pelas adagas de Akyta. Um trio de adagas atingiu cada uma de suas asas gigantescas, além de suas quatro patas também terem sido perfuradas. A tigresa também ficou presa a uma árvore, não demorou para que as raízes dessa árvore fossem banhadas pelo sangue do belo animal prateado.

Yushiro caiu de joelhos no chão, estava em choque. Ver suas criaturas que tanto amava se esvaindo em sangue era algo que parecia mais um pesadelo. Várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus belos olhos azuis, agora sem nenhum brilho.

Sybelle, Terune...

Yushiro ficou em choque, não tinha forças para se mexer, vê-las daquele jeito era como ter uma parte de si próprio morta. Talvez nem mesmo a dor da morte seria tão grande quando a que estava sentindo em ver suas amigas naquele estado. O sangue parecia não parar de escorrer...

Menos duas...

Akyta soltou uma gargalhada e depois se virou para Yushiro que estava de joelhos no chão, estático. As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer, não conseguia contê-las...

Está triste, Yushiro? Que pena, mas não se preocupe... VOCÊ VAI SE JUNTAR A ELAS! MORRA!

ESCUDO!

Uma barreira se formou e protegeu Yushiro, evitando que fosse atingido. Akyta foi lançado para longe, já que sua bola de energia fora reflectida de volta para ele. O criador dos demónios caiu no chão, porém não demorou para procurar quem havia feito aquilo. Akyta avistou uma jovem de longos cabelos cor de mel, correndo na direcção de Yushiro.

"Não pode ser, esse é o poder de uma carta Clow. Como essa menina foi capaz de us�-lo?"

Yushiro, responde. Você está bem!

Sakura balançava o mago para frente e para trás, na tentativa de obter uma reacção dele. Porém, estava sendo inútil, continuava em choque. Akyta ficou de pé novamente e começou a andar na direcção de Sakura e Yushiro.

PARE! SENÃO VOU ATACÁ-LO!

Sakura encarava Akyta firmemente. Protegeria Yushiro a qualquer custo, afinal graças a ele, estava viva. O criador dos demónios olhava fundo nos olhos cor de esmeralda que eram tão brilhantes.

O que uma menina como você, poderia fazer contra alguém como eu? – Disse Akyta se aproximando ainda mais...

JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO CHEGAR MAIS PERTO!

Mas Akyta continuava a se aproximar. Sakura sacou uma carta e logo sua insígnia de magia apareceu, surpreendendo o bruxo.

CARTA, USE SEUS PODERES E CONGELE-O ! GELO!

Akyta estava imobilizado, ficou aprisionado em um esquive de gelo. Sakura voltou a balançar Yushiro para frente e para trás.

Yushiro, você precisa reagir!

Mas era inútil, o rapaz parecia estar petrificado. O esquife de Akyta estava começando a derreter.

Vamos Yushiro, precisa acordar

Acabou, Sakura, acabou...

Aquela fora a primeira resposta do jovem que continuava estático no chão.

Não podemos vencê-lo Sakura, acabou... – Disse de cabeça baixa.

SAI DESSA!

Sakura deu um tabefe na cara de Yushiro...

Não podemos nos render! Temos de vencê-lo antes que ele machuque mais alguém!

Sakura olhava fundo nos olhos cor de safira de Yushiro, várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto da dona das cartas...

Tem razão, Sakura. Não podemos desistir!

Yushiro finalmente caiu na real, se levantou do chão e estava pronto para a luta. Tinha de estar mesmo, pois Akyta usou sua espada e partiu o esquive de gelo em mil pedaços.

Aquela espada, preciso de um jeito de derrot�-la...

É verdade.

Sakura, você precisa se esconder...

Por quê?

Porque se alguma coisa acontecer a você, eu jamais vou me perdoar...

Mas você vai lutar desarmado?

Não tenho outra escolha... – Disse Yushiro já indo na direcção Akyta...

Espere!

O que foi?

CARTA EMPRESTE SEUS DONS A ESTÁ CHAVE QUE É O MEU BÁCULO MÁGICO! ESPADA!

O que está fazendo, Sakura?

Tome. – Disse a jovem entregando a espada para Yushiro.

Mas...

Você sabe como us�-la, então use.

Mas...

Não é justo que lute desarmado. – Disse a jovem dando um pequeno sorriso.

Que comovente, não sei quem é você e nem onde conseguiu as cartas, mas eu as quero pra mim! ADAGAS MEDIEVAIS!

Yushiro brandiu sua espada e fez surgir uma corrente de ar que anulou o ataque de Akyta.

Sakura se esconda, não é seguro ficar aqui...

T�! Mas tome cuidado...

Não se preocupe, vou tomar..

A jovem saiu correndo na direcção onde Sybelle e Terune estavam presas. Sakura se aproximou das duas e foi capaz de ouvir seus corações batendo.

"Elas ainda estão vivas..."

Tenho de tir�-las daí...

Quando tentou remover uma das adagas, Sakura sentiu sua mão queimar...

Ai!

"Tem uma barreira, como posso salv�-las?"

Enquanto isso, Yushiro lutava com Akyta. Finalmente estava sendo uma luta de igual para igual, porém Yushiro estava com sua respiração ofegante. Havia tido um desgaste muito maior do que Akyta...

Os dois tinham grandes habilidades com espadas. Um bloqueada o outro atacava, ambos com perfeição. No momento estavam frente a frente, pondo todos as suas forças em suas armas.

Você me parece cansado, meu caro... – Disse Akyta sorrindo.

Deveria estar mais preocupado com você do que comigo, Akyta...

Acho que não...

Com um golpe, Akyta lançou a espada de Yushiro para longe. A lâmina da arma do criador dos demónios estava a alguns centímetros do peito do mago.

Acho que chegou o seu fim...

Yushiro olhava fixamente nos olhos negros de Akyta...

Esse olhar, para de me olhar desse jeito!

O criador dos demónios segurou o pescoço de Yushiro com a mão esquerda e o ergueu, prensando-o contra uma árvore.

Não me olhe como se estive com pena de mim! Como se você fosse melhor do que eu!

Yushiro mal conseguia respirar, porém não deixava de encarar Akyta. Sua vista estava começando a ficar turva, porém não parava de olhar fixamente para o criador dos demónios. O bruxo estava com os olhos cheios de ódio. O mago da lua tentava balbuciar algumas palavras...

E-Eu n-não acho que so-sou me-melhor que você, eu se-sei que sou melhor...

Depois disso deu um sorriso debochado. Akyta estava furioso, só faltava cuspir fogo. Com toda a força, Akyta lançou Yushiro contra uma árvore a metros de distância. O enorme vegetal chegou a se quebrar ao meio de tanta força que Akyta usou. O feiticeiro da lua tossia consecutivamente, enquanto massajava o pescoço machucado. O impacto contra a árvore fez com que quebrasse duas costelas. Dos males o menor, pelo menos estava vivo. Em seguida levantou-se, pegou novamente a Espada e ficou em posição de luta.

"Essa foi por pouco..."

Akyta parecia mais calmo, havia se deixado levar pelo jogo psicológico de Yushiro, agora faria o seu...

Você é uma criatura desprezível, Yushiro.

O sujo falando do imundo. – Disse sorrindo.

Você continua com essa expressão de felicidade, mas quanto tempo será capaz de mantê-la?

Do que está falando?

Matar você é um dos meus objectivos, porém não o único...

Yushiro ficou apreensivo, não conseguia esconder e Akyta percebeu isso...

Você sabe qual é o outro?

Não, mas tenho a impressão que você vai me dizer... – Disse com tom de deboche, tentando manter a calma.

Dizer não, mostrar... – Disse com um sorriso de arrepiar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Akyta usou sua velocidade e ficou frente a frente com Sakura que ficou sem reacção.

Quero as cartas que estão com você. – Disse Akyta com a lâmina de sua espada a poucos metros do peito de Sakura.

SAKURA!

Yushiro brandiu sua espada e foi na direcção de Akyta com toda a força...

TE PEGUEI!

O mago da lua descuidou de sua própria e defesa e como consequência, Akyta se virou e atravessou sua espada pela barriga de Yushiro. Sakura pôs suas duas mãos sobre a boca, não demorou para que lágrimas começassem a escorrer de seu rosto. Assim como o sangue escorria do ferimento de Yushiro. Pequenas poças começavam a se formar no chão. O jovem mago havia deixado a espada cair no chão, esta voltou a ser o báculo da estrela e a carta estava aos pés de Sakura.

Akyta apenas soltou uma gargalhada de dar medo a qualquer um...

Você foi tolo, Yushiro! Perdeu a vida porque quis proteger essa menina, mas esse sacrifício foi em vão, pois terei as carta de qualquer jeito.

A franja cobria os olhos cor de safira de Yushiro, o jovem pois as mãos sobre os ombros de Akyta e em seguida sorriu.

Mas o que...

Acho que você esqueceu que eu sou, Akyta...

Do que está falan..

Uma energia azul envolveu o corpo de Akyta que ficou imóvel...

Não consigo me mover! O que está fazendo Yushiro!  
- Você verá... – Disse sorrindo. – Almas atormentadas que jazam nesse lugar...

De repente uma ventania surgiu e fez com que as folhas das árvores fossem arrancadas bruscamente. O céu ficou todo preto, os pássaros começaram a se agitar e todos os animais se afastaram do local. O chão começou a tremer, pareciam que iam ser engolidos...

Espíritos perdidos, presos aqui pelo ódio e pelo rancor...

Sakura começou a sentir uma sensação ruim. A jovem se segurava na árvore de Sybelle para não cair...

Está na hora de oferecerem seus poderes aquele cujo o qual, escolheram para ser o REPRESENTANTE DAS SOMBRAS! DESPERTEM... ALMAS DO PURGATÓRIO.

Os cabelos de Yushiro ganharam uma tonalidade preta, assim como seus olhos ficaram sombrios. Tanto o mago da lua quanto Akyta foram envolvido por uma energia negra. Um portal se abriu embaixo dos pés de Akyta e vários braços puxavam Akyta para baixo.

Não pode ser...

Akyta não podia se mover, estava sobre o feitiço de Yushiro que havia se soltado e estava a alguns metros de distância. Esqueletos de homens com asas negras começaram a sair do portal e envolver o corpo de Akyta, puxando o para baixo.

VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR YUSHIRO! VAI ME PAGAR!

Akyta foi completamente sugado e em seguida o portal se fechou. Yushiro arrancou a espada de Akyta que estava encravada em seu abdómen e em seguida sua aparência voltou ao normal. As adagas que prendiam Sybelle e Terune se desfizeram e as duas caíram sobre as suas próprias poças de sangue.

Yushiro!

O jovem fitou Sakura rapidamente e em seguida caiu no chão. Sakura saiu correndo em direcção ao jovem mago que estava com a mão sobre o ferimento que sangrava insistentemente . O chão já havia parado de tremer, a ventania já tinha parado e o céu voltou ao normal. Uma forte chuva começou a cair novamente...

Yushiro...

A jovem se ajoelhou e deitou o jovem mago em seu colo. Várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Sakura.

Não chore, meu anjo. – Disse o jovem enquanto acariciava a face de Sakura.

Isso tudo é culpa minha, eu não pude te ajudar...

Não diga isso. A decisão mais inteligente de Clow, foi escolher você para ser a nova dona das cartas.

Sakura já estava chorando de soluçar, Yushiro continuava acariciar aquele rosto angelical. A jovem pôs a mão do rapaz entre as suas...

Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida, Sakura...

Yushiro se reclinou no colo da jovem, suas faces se aproximaram, seus narizes se encostaram e seus lábios se tocaram dando início a um doce e terno beijo de despedida...

" O beijo dele é igual ao do Yamato..."

Segundos depois, Yushiro ficou imóvel, seu coração havia parado de bater.

Yushiro...

Várias lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Sakura que o abraçava firme. A chuva caía forte e encharcava os dois.

Foi uma tragédia...

Era o destino deles...

Quando se virou deu de cara com um grupo de magos, todos usando uma túnica verde musgo com o desenho de um arco e flecha dourados. Todos tinham a face coberta com um capuz, com excepção de um.

Quem são vocês?

Somos o conselho de feiticeiros, viemos buscar o corpo de Yushiro... – Disse um homem de longos cabelos esverdeados.

Deveria ter no máximo 25 anos, uma pele branca, tinha um arco e flecha dourados como insígnia na testa. Olhos verde-acinzentados, bastante sérios. Sua roupa era diferente d dos demais, era uma túnica toda em azul marinho com alguns inscritos em chinês e também tinha uma bainha com uma espada dourada na cintura.

Mas e o mago Clow? O Yushiro disse que ele era o líder...

Não é mais, ele desistiu do posto assim que Yushiro partiu. Eu sou Kamui, o novo líder.

Por que você não nos ajudou a derrotar Akyta?

Porque esse era o destino de Yushiro morrer por isso...

Destino? Como deixar um amigo morrer pode ser destino?

Yushiro era o mensageiro da Escuridão, esse era o seu destino, a morte..

Como você pode ser tão cruel?

Você não é ninguém para me julgar. Eu sou o líder do conselho e a minha missão agora é levar o corpo de Yushiro daqui.

Eu não vou deixar!

Você não tem escolha, peguem-no...

Os bruxos próximos a Kamui começaram a se aproximar de Sakura. De repente foram atingidos por vários feixes de luz lilases. Quando olharam para trás, viram Sybelle e Terune de pé, ambas com muitos ferimentos, o sangue continuava a escorrer. Só que agora era em bem menos quantidade, pois já tinham perdido boa parte. Os ferimentos eram muito sérios, certamente não viveriam muito.

Criaturas insolentes, mal se aguentam de pé. Como ousam nos atacar?

Não vamos deixar que levem o senhor Yushiro! – Disse enquanto corria na direcção de Kamui.

O líder do conselho retirou a espada e um brilho dourado envolveu Sybelle, paralisando-a.

CRIATURA INSOLENTE, VOLTE A FORME HUMILDE QUE MERECE!

Não demorou muito para que a jovem angelical fosse transformada em uma carta.

Sybelle!

Terune correu na direcção de Kamui pronta para atac�-lo, porém aconteceu o mesmo que com Sybelle e a tigresa fora transformada em carta. O rapaz recolheu as duas cartas e ficou olhando fixamente para elas.

"Leais até o fim... Criaturas como essas não devem andar soltas por aí..."

Como pode ser tão cruel?

Quando se virou, Kamui deu de cara com os olhos esmeralda de Sakura...

Levantem-se e peguem Yushiro...

Os bruxos obedeceram ao comando de Kamui, um deles se aproximou do cadáver de Yushiro que estava com Sakura. Se abaixou e recolheu o corpo frio do colo de Sakura e levou até Kamui que o pegou. Sakura estava paralisada, porém assim que pegaram o corpo voltou ao normal. Com certeza, era obra de Kamui.

O olhar fixo e penetrante de Sakura incomodava Kamui...

NÃO ENTENDO COMO ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ, PODE SER UM LÍDER!

Kamui ficou furioso com as palavras da jovem, apontou sua espada para a jovem.

Você não sabe de nada, menina... VOLTE PARA O SEU TEMPO!

A espada brilhou e abriu um portal em um árvore e lançou Sakura para dentro dele.

"Você verá a verdadeira maldade quando voltar... Boa sorte, menina..."

Não demorou para que os membros do conselho sumissem dali...

Já estava anoitecendo na época atual. Todos estavam reunidos no templo Tsukimini, Sakura estava despertando e a primeira coisa que viu, foi a face pálida e os olhos prateados de Yue.

Yue? Onde estou?

Você está de volta, meu anjo... – Disse Yamato se aproximando juntamente com Sybelle e Terune.

Yamato, você também está aqui...

Quando olhou ao redor, viu que todos estavam ali. Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kerberos, Eriol, Mizuki, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, Sybelle, Terune, Meilin e Yamato.

E como foi l�, Sakura? – Perguntou Eriol.

Não muito bem. – Disse a jovem ainda abalada.

Descobriu algo sobre o nosso inimigo, Sakura? – Perguntou Kero.

Sim e descobri também que no conselho de feiticeiros só existem homens cruéis...

Por que diz isso, Sakura? – Perguntou Mizuki um pouco surpresa com a afirmação da jovem.

Porque eles não levantaram um dedo para ajudar Yushiro nem as guardiãs dele. – Disse Sakura enquanto fitava Yamato e as criaturas.

O jovem se aproximou ainda mais de Sakura que estava recostada no colo de Yue, ainda bastante cansada.

Sakura, escute... – Disse o jovem se abaixando a ponto de ficar da mesma altura da menina.

Ambos olhavam dentro dos olhos do outro. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, esquecendo-se de todos ao redor. Shaoran não estava se sentindo bem com aquela cena...

Senhor Yushiro... – Chamou Terune...

Nesse instante, Yamato "acordou" do transe e desviou o olhar, voltando a razão.

Sakura, não precisa ter raiva dos membros do conselho. Eles cumpriram com a parte deles no destino. O passado é passado...

E deve ser deixado para trás... – Completou Terune.

Sakura fitou Sybelle e Terune e logo veio a mente a cena do passado em que tanto as duas quanto Yushiro foram atacados brutalmente.

Akyta... – Disse a jovem de cabeça baixa.

O que disse, Sakura? – Perguntou Yamato sem ter ouvido.

Isso tudo é culpa do Akyta. Vou derrotá0lo e fazer com que ele pague por tudo que fez! – Disse a jovem com uma expressão séria na face.

De repente o vento começou a mudar, agitando as folhas e o chão começou a tremer. Várias fendas começaram a se abrir sobre a terra.

O que está acontecendo! – Perguntou Shaoran sem entender.

Essa presença é de...

Eriol não teve a chance de completar a frase. O lugar onde todos estavam, começou a se fragmentar, destruindo as arvores e tudo mais ao redor. O terremoto separou os amigos, fazendo um abismo diante de cada um. Os fragmentos de terra onde estavam, desmoronaram e todos caíram. Todos com excepção de Tomoyo, Meilin e Mizuki que depois que a fumaça se dissipou notaram a ausência dos amigos. Um grande abismo separar as três do resto do templo . O local onde os outros estavam, havia sumido.

SHAORAN!

Meilin ia pular, mas foi impedida por Tomoyo.

Me solta Tomoyo!

Tenha calma, Meilin...

Como a senhora pode dizer pra eu ficar calma? O Shaoran caiu nesse abismo!

Não se deixe enganar Meilin, Akyta fez isso...

Mas como assim?

Akyta quer acabar com eles a qualquer custo.

E o que vamos fazer, professora Mizuki?

Torcer para que eles sejam capazes de vencer...

"Finalmente chegou a hora da batalha final..." – Pensou Mizuki enquanto tentava enxergar o fundo do abismo, porém não obteve sucesso.

N/A: Pessoal eu sinto muito pela demora! Me desculpem, acontece que as minhas aulas voltaram e ficou impossível de eu digitar os episódios. E eu também tenho outra má notícia... Preparados?

Pois bem, eu vou passar a estudar aos sábados também. O que vai dificultar bastante a fic, porque eu não vou Ter muito tempo nem para escrever e nem para digitar. Mas vou fazer o possível! Gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews que recebi pela minha fic ! Sakura e o Destino das Cartas não seria nada sem vocês.

Kirina-Li: Amoreeeeeeeeeeee thanks pela betagem! Ficou ótima! Mas podia ter sido mais rápida uhaeaueauheauheauhea. Não se preocupe no episódio final, vai ter hentai.

O Yamato e Saky estão um pouco estacionados, é que as coisas tão mudando...

E tenho certeza que você vai notar.

Bem em relação ao Yushiro e o Mago Clow isso vai ser contado numa outra fic auheuhaeuaua

Que eu ainda não estou certo se vou escrever.  
Espero que você tenha gostado desse epi amore!

Bjus e thanks!

Ps: O Shura é um corno manso. Que gosta do Afrodite de Peixes auheuhaeuaeauheuaheuahe

FireKai: Hahahaha é verdade todo mundo sofre aqui! Parece novela mexicana! Hahahaa

Obrigado pelos seus elogios, fico muito feliz com eles.

O Shaoran e a Tomoyo...

Bem é uma possibilidade.

O final tá chegando e vai surpreender a todo mundo hahahahaaha

Espero que você curta, porque vai ser um casal bastante diferente que irá protagonizar

o fim!

Thanks pela review! E espero que continue mandando!

Espero que tenha curtido esse epi!

Miaka: Hahahaha obrigado pela review! Realmente o Yushiro se apaixonou pela Sakura...

Pena que terminou assim... Mas se conseguiu entender através disso, a relação do Yamato e da Sakura? Espero que sim rsrsrsrsrs.

Espero que mande muito mais reviews!

E desculpe por demorar a atualizar, estava muito enrolado com as coisas da escola

Bjus!

Merry-Anne: Amoreeeeeeeee, anda tentando ler meus pensamentos? Aheueauheauheuhae

O que você está pensando, talvez esteja guardado pra uma próxima fic...

Talvez...

Haaheuaeuhaeahae

Hentai só no final uaehaueauau

Sobre a infancia do Yushiro e do Clow eu to pretendendo escrever uma outra fic,

Só que não sei se vou conseguir.

Não estou nem conseguindo terminar essa, quanto mais começar outra auheauheauheauheauhe

Bom amore espero que tenha gostado dos dois epis e que continue mandando reviews!

Bjus!

Agradeço a todos pelas maravilhosas reviews! Brigado!


	37. O Inicio da Batalha Final: O Reino das T...

O Inicio da Batalha Final:

O Reino das Trevas

'Sakura, acorda...

A jovem ouvia uma voz baixe chamá-la. Quando abriu seus olhos, não viu muita coisa, pois sua vista estava um pouco turva, porém logo voltou ao normal. A primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos cor de safira de Yamato.

' Você está bem, Sakura?

' Yamato, onde estamos? –Disse a jovem se levantando e olhando ao redor.

Era um lugar sombrio, o céu era cinzento com várias nuvens pretas. Ao redor, árvores secas e sem uma folha sequer. Além de uma névoa bastante densa...

'Esse é o Reino das Trevas...

' Reino das Trevas?

'Esse é o lugar onde todos os espíritos malignos estão aprisionados. –Explicou Eriol se aproximando dos dois.

Não demorou muito para que todos se aproximassem dos dois, porém deram falta de três pessoas...

'Onde estão Tomoyo, Meilin e a professora Mizuki?

' Não estão aqui. –Respondeu Kero.

' Mas por que não?

' Pessoas comuns não são capazes de chegarem a esse lugar, e caso isso aconteça não sobreviverão nessa dimensão carregada. –Explicou Eriol de forma sucinta.

' Quem nos trouxe pra cá?

' Akyta... –Respondeu Sybelle enquanto olhava ao redor.

' E onde ele está?

' Lá. –Apontou Yamato para um grande castelo a quilómetros de distância.

' Devemos ir até lá... –Disse Spinel Sun sério.

' Sim, mas precisamos tomar muito cuidado. –Disse Terune.

' Quanto antes formos, mais rápido chegaremos...

' Tenha calma, Shaoran. Não é tão fácil quanto parece...

' Eriol tem razão, esse lugar tem muitas armadilhas. Devemos tomar o máximo de cuidado possível. –Explicou Yamato enquanto fitava o jovem chinês.

' O principal objectivo de Akyta é roubar as cartas, por isso devemos proteger Sakura. –Explicou o jovem de cabelos azuis.

' Vamos por aqui. –Disse Yamato apontando para a esquerda.

'Ninguém deve se afastar, pois esse nevoeiro vai fazer com que se percam. –Advertiu Yue.

' Eu vou na frente...

O mago da lua foi na frente, seguido por suas guardiãs, atrás estavam Sakura e Shaoran, Kero e Yue. Por ultimo estavam Eriol e seus guardiões para proteger a retaguarda...

Akyta observava tudo através de sua insígnia de magia, estava com um sorriso de dar calafrios a qualquer um. Medusa estava parada ao seu lado, observando tudo atentamente...

' Mestre, o que vai acontecer quando eles chegarem aqui?

' Vou acabar com todos eles... –Disse sorrindo.

"Eles estão no meu território, jamais serão capazes de me derrotar. As cartas finalmente

serão minhas..."

' Está na hora de mandar as boas vindas aos nossos amigos, minha querida Medusa...

' Não se preocupe Mestre, já mandei...

' Excelente... Hahahahaha

Sakura e seus amigos caminhavam a algum tempo por aquele local sombrio, que mais parecia um labirinto sem fim. Shaoran não queria admitir, mas já estava ficando cansado, aquela atmosfera estava cheia de energia maligna. Volta e meia, Yamato fitava os amigos para ver se todos estavam bem. O jovem já havia percebido o estado de Shaoran, porém apenas observava.

'Senhor Yushiro, acho melhor pararmos um pouco. Aquele menino não tem poderes suficientes para suportar por muito tempo a energia desse lugar. –Sussurrou Sybelle no ouvido no mestre.

'Pessoal...

' Sim?

' Temos companhia... –Disse Yamato bastante sério.

O nevoeiro se dissipou um pouco e todos perceberam que estavam cercados. Haviam centenas de demónios, de todos os tipos e tamanhos, com certeza aquela era uma parte do exército de Akyta.

Todas aquelas criaturas deram espaço para uma que parecia ser o líder. Era muito maior que todos os demais, com asas gigantescas semelhantes as de um morcego. Pele vermelha, orelhas pontudas, olhos alaranjados, focinho de crocodilo com dentes igualmente afiados. Patas de porco, chifres e carregava uma clava gigantesca, cheia de espinhos. A criatura tinha um olhar de dar medo ao mais valente dos guerreiros.

' Quem é você ? –Perguntou Yamato encarando a criatura.

' Como pode ver, eu sou o líder. Me chamo Telon e vim aqui dar as boas vindas a vocês.

Todos estavam receosos, afinal estavam cercados por muitos demónios. Além disso, o líder era medonho e podia sentir sua grande energia. Todos estavam em suas posições de luta, tentando manter o máximo de calma possível.

"Eles são muitos..." –Pensou Sakura bastante receosa.

Eriol, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon estavam na retaguarda, bastante atentos. Kero e Yue estava um em cada lado. Sakura estava no meio junto com Shaoran. Enquanto Yamato e suas guardiãs estavam frente a frente com o líder dos monstros.

"Precisamos proteger a Sakura..."-Pensaram todos quase que ao mesmo tempo.

' Vocês vão nos entregar a Card Captor por bem, ou preferem que seja por mal? –

Perguntou o monstro sorrindo.

' Você não vai encostar um dedo na Sakura! –Disse Shaoran encarando o demónio.

'Moleque atrevido... ATAQUEM!

Finalmente começou, os demónios começaram a atacar Sakura e seus amigos. O líder apenas observava tudo. Os seis guardiões levantaram voo, mas logo foram cercadas por criaturas voadoras, uma mais horrenda do que a outra.

' Eles são muitos... –Disse Kerberos encarando as criaturas.

' Mas não são muito fortes... –Disse Spinel Sun

' Vai ser divertido acabar com eles. –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

' Parece que teremos de trabalhar juntos... –Disse Ruby Moon bastante séria.

' Não temos escolha... –Disse Yue.

' Então, VAMOS! –Berrou Terune.

A luta no ar começou, não seria fácil ganhar, mas os seis tinham algo em comum: o desejo de proteger seus donos.

Enquanto isso, a batalha na terra também estava agitada. Muitos ataques já haviam sido lançados, todos travaram uma batalha acirrada com os demónios. Todos estavam em um circulo de frente para os demónios, na tentativa de protegerem uns aos outros. Assim como os guardiões, os card captors teriam de trabalhar juntos.

' DEUS DO RAIO, VIM DI A MIM!

' DAMA DO FOGO, VÁ E DESTRUA

' TRANSFORME-SE EM CADEIAS DA JUSTIÇA, ÁGUA!

' LORDE DA TERRA, ATAQUE!

Os raios de Shaoran, a mulher angelical feita de chamas de Yamato, a carta da Água e o guerreiro medieval de Eriol eram realmente fortes e dizimavam os monstros. Mas o líder continuava a sorrir, como se estivesse ganhando.

"Dividir e conquista. Essa será a estratégia perfeita..."

' Que droga! Eles são muitos! –Disse Shaoran inconformado.

' Parece que não acabam nunca... –Disse a jovem de cabelos cor de mel.

' Não se preocupem com isso, concentrem-se apenas em atacá-los. –Disse Eriol sem sair de sua posição de luta.

' Isso mesmo, pensem que essa é a única maneira de chegar a Akyta! –Disse Yamato.

Todos continuavam a lutar e a destruir mais e mais demónios, mas cada vez parecia haver mais...

Enquanto isso, Akyta observava tudo com sua escrava, Medusa. O criador dos demónios não poderia estar mais satisfeito...

' Excelente.

' Mas mestre, eles estão acabando com o exército do senhor.

' Você é tão ingénua, minha querida. –Disse Akyta enquanto levantava de seu trono- Todos eles são guerreiros formidáveis, mas a medida que usam seus poderes vão ficando cada vez mais cansados. Além disso, Telon está observando a luta e criando infinitas defesas.

' Não tinha percebido, mestre.

' Eu sei disso minha querida. Não precisa se preocupar, nenhum deles conseguira chegar vivo nesse castelo. –Disse Akyta e em seguidas soltando uma gargalhada de dar arrepios até mesmo a Medusa.

Os guardiões atacam os demónios, mas pareciam não acabar nunca...

' Malditos monstros, parecem que não tem fim!

' CUIDADO, SYBELLE! –Berrou Terune.

Um ataque havia sido lançando na direcção de Sybelle, mas Kerberos lançou uma bola de fogo e essa se chocou contra o ataque do demónio, anulando-o.

' Você está bem? –Perguntou Kero.

' Sim, obrigada pela ajuda. Te devo uma. –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

' KERBEROS, CUIDADO! –Berrou Yue.

Um monte de espinhos vinha na direcção de Kero e dessa vez foi Sybelle que lançou seus feixes de luz lilases e acabou com o demónio, salvando Kero.

' Paguei antes do que pensava... –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

Kero não pode evitar de sorrir também, o guardião do sol estava bastante intrigado.

"Como ela pode ficar tão calma diante de uma batalha dessas?"

' Vocês estão bem? –Perguntou Yue se aproximando.

Uma gigantesca bola de energia cinza ia na direcção de Yue, Kero e Sybelle. Dessa vez, Ruby Moon os salvou.

Não demorou para que todos se juntassem novamente, formando uma pequena roda. Estavam cercado pelos demónios.

' Eles não são muito fortes, mas precisamos tomar cuidado, pois são muitos. –Advertiu Spinel Sun.

' Sim, nós precisamos acabar com eles de uma vez por todas! –Disse Yue.

' Isso mesmo, já estou cansada de desperdiçar meus poderes com essas criaturas nojentas. –Disse Sybelle enquanto fazia cara de nojo.

' Só tem um jeito de vencê-los...

' Desembucha Kerberos! –Disse Terune

' Vamos combinar nossos poderes. É o único jeito de acabar com eles de uma vez por todas...

' Não é uma má ideia... –Disse Ruby Moon

' Vamos tentar, afinal não podemos perder mais tempo aqui. –Disse Sybelle já impaciente.

' Todos concordam? –Perguntou Kero.

' Sim. –Responderam todos, menos Yue.

' Yue...

' Acho isso uma perda de tempo e energia.

' E você tem uma ideia melhor? –Perguntou Sybelle encarando o guardião.

Apesar de tudo, Yue não queria colaborar daquela forma. Ainda não havia esquecido as derrotas que sofrera nas mãos de Ruby Moon, a cinco anos atrás e nas mãos de Sybelle, que fora bem pior.

' Tem que ter outro jeito.

' Não tem Yue! Não podemos perder tempo! –Disse Kero

' O passado é passado, nós precisamos nos preocupar com o presente pois senão não teremos futuro! –Disse Sybelle enquanto fitava seriamente Yue.

Yue estava surpreso, era como se Sybelle tivesse lido seus pensamentos. O pior é que ela tinha razão...

' E então? –Perguntou a guardião levantando uma sobrancelha .

' Vou ajudar. –Disse enquanto desviava o olhar.

Todos fecharam os olhos e se concentraram bastante. Uma energia branca começou a envolver todos eles.

' O que ele estão fazendo? –Perguntou um dos demónios.

' Não interessa, agora estão desprotegidos. VAMOS ATACÁ-LOS!

Todos os demónios começaram a lançar ataques, porém uma barreira os protegeu.

' Mas o que... Isso é impossível! –Disse um dos demónios inconformado.

'AGORA! –Berrou Kero.

Todos abriram os olhos repentinamente e a energia branca se expandiu. Spinel Sun, Terune e Kerberos lançaram seus ataques. Os três ataques se combinaram e formaram uma bola de energia gigantesca que dizimou metade dos demónios. Depois foi a vez de Sybelle de Yue e Ruby Moon seus feixes de luz se combinaram, formaram um diamante gigantesco e depois se partiu em mil pedaços. Cada fragmento atingiu um demónio, derrotando todos.

O céu ganhou luz pelo menos por alguns instantes.

Sakura e seus amigos olharam para o céu que brilhava graças aos guardiões...

Além disso, os demónios que estavam em terra, olhavam perplexos para o que estava acontecendo no céu...

"Que lindo..."-Pensou a jovem enquanto via o céu brilhar.

Telon, o líder dos demónios também não conseguia acreditar que todos os demónios não acreditou no que viu...

"Eles são muito fortes..."

Akyta também observava e seu sorriso já havia sumido...

"Malditos guardiões, como podem Ter tanto poder..."

O criador dos demónios estava com uma ponta de inveja, afinal nenhuma de suas criaturas poderia fazer uma coisa como aquela.

"Malditos, todos irão me pagar..."

Depois disso, os demónios em terra voltaram a atacar os card captors. Yamato e Eriol fizeram uma barreira, mas certamente não iria aguentar muito tempo. A barreira se rompeu e todos recomeçaram a luta, porém já estavam bastante cansados. Suas energias estavam em baixa.

'Precisamos acabar com todos eles, Eriol.

' Eu sei, Shaoran.

' Mas como vamos fazer isso? –Perguntou Yamato.

' Vamos o mesmo que Kero e os outros. Vamos unir nossas forças... –Disse Sakura esticando a mão.

' Sim. –Disse Shaoran segurando a mão da jovem.

' Sim. –Disse Eriol segurando a mão de Shaoran. –E você, Yamato?

O jovem estava inseguro, costumava trabalhar com os outros, porém não dessa forma.

' Por favor, Yamato. –Disse a jovem olhando no fundo dos olhos cor de safira do rapaz.

' Vamos nessa. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Todos fecharam os olhos e uma barreira se formou ao redor de todos. Uma energia branca os envolveu e seus poderes foram levados ao extremo. De repente abriram os olhos...

' CARTA, USE SUAS CHAMAS DA JUSTIÇA, FOGO!

' DEUS DO FOGO, VIM DI A MIM!

' DAMA DO FOGO!

' LORDE DO FOGO!

As quatro entidades do fogo se combinara, formando um gigantesco dragão de chamas. A imensa criatura cuspia bolas de fogo imensas, transformando todos os demónios em cinzas. O líder voou para céu, escapando do ataque.

"Foi por pouco, malditos card captors.."

Quando o monstro olhou pra baixo, viu que a área estava completamente destruída. Não havia mais nada dos demónios, além das cinzas.

' CONSEGUIMOS! –Disse Sakura muito feliz.

' Sim. –Disse Shaoran com a respiração cansada.

' Você está bem, Shaoran?

' Sim, não se preocupe, Sakura.

" A atmosfera maligna dessa dimensão está sugando a energia dele muito depressa..." –Pensou o jovem mago da lua enquanto fitava Shaoran discretamente.

' Vocês estão bem? –Perguntou Ruby Moon se aproximando.

Todos os guardiões já haviam deixado o céu para se juntarem a seus donos. Nenhum deles tinha ferimentos sérios, graças a suas grandes habilidades.

' Sim. E vocês? Estão machucados...

' Também, não se preocupe, Sakura. –Disse Kero sorrindo. –São só alguns arranhões.

' Mas logo serão mais do que isso! –Disse o demónio enquanto voltava ao solo.

Imediatamente todos voltaram a suas posições de luta...

' Vocês não tem chance contra mim!

' É o que veremos! DEUS DO RAIO VIM DI A MIM!

O monstro foi capaz de mandar o ataque de Shaoran de volta...

' REFLEXO!

A barreira de Yamato mandou o golpe de Li pelos ares.

' Não me subestimem Card Captors, vocês não tem a menor chance de me vencer! –Disse a criatura sorrindo.

Shaoran acabou caindo de joelhos no chão. Sua respiração estava muito acelerada e o jovem suava bastante.

' O que está havendo Shaoran? –Perguntou Sakura muito preocupada.

' Não se preocupe, estou bem Sakura. Só não entendo por que meu ataque não o atingiu.

' Eu vou dizer o por quê. –Disse o monstro sorrindo. –A medida que vocês lutavam,

usavam todos os seus golpes. Assim pude memorizá-los e criar defesas contra eles.

' Esse era o seu plano desde o início. –Disse Eriol bastante sério.

' Droga... –Disse Shaoran enquanto se levantava do chão.

' Poupe suas energias, Shaoran. Não vai adiantar nada você atacá-lo. Só vai fazer com que essa dimensão sugue seus poderes ainda mais depressa. –Disse Yamato enquanto fitava o demónio.

'Vocês estão perdidos. –Disse Telon e em seguida soltando uma gargalhada.

' Vamos ver quem está perdido... DAMA DA ÁGUA!

Novamente o ataque foi lançado de volta para os amigos e Yamato foi obrigado a usar o Reflexo mais uma vez para que seu próprio golpe não os atingisse.

"Que droga, ele realmente está falando a verdade..."

' Sugiro que se apressem, pois seu mundo não durará muito... –Disse a criatura sorrindo.

' Do que está falando? –Perguntou Shaoran encarando Telon.

' Vejam vocês mesmos...

Telon apontou o dedo indicador para o chão. De repente uma insígnia de magia bastante estranha surgiu e através dela era possível ver Tomoeda...

A cidade estava um caos, os tremores estavam ainda piores, destruindo os edifícios, derrubando arvores, machucando pessoas. O céu estava completamente negro, não havia o menor sinal de luz.

Tudo estava começando a ser envolvido por uma energia maligna. Todos estavam chocados com o que estavam vendo, não conseguiam acreditar.

' Até o anoitecer, toda a cidade estará sobre o poder de meu mestre Akyta... –Disse o demónio dando uma gargalhada.

' O que nós vamos fazer? –Perguntou Sakura sem conseguir esconder o desespero.

' Não tenho a menor ideia... –Respondeu Yamato tentando manter o máximo de calma possível.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, mas esse monstro conhece todos os nossos ataques..." –

Pensou Eriol bastante preocupado.

' Deixe que nós cuidamos dele, Eriol.

' Mas Ruby Moon...

' Não se preocupe, Eriol. Ele não viu nossos golpes, pois estava ocupado demais com o de vocês. Portanto ele não tem a menor chance contra nós.

' Ruby Moon tem razão. Além disso, temos de derrotar Akyta até o anoitecer, senão a cidade será completamente destruída... –Disse Spinel Sun enquanto fitava o monstro.

' Está certo, vou deixar nas mãos de vocês...

As duas criaturas sorriram e fizeram sinal positivo com suas cabeças. Todos concordaram com a decisão de Eriol, afinal não tinham outra escolha...

Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun ficaram em suas posições de luta mais uma vez.

' Acham mesmo que vocês dois serão capazes de me vencer?

' Seremos mais do que o suficiente! –Disse Spinel Sun partindo para o ataque, lançando uma bola de energia contra o monstro.

A criatura voou para o céu, para poder escapar do ataque do felino.

' Vamos seguir em frente!- Disse Eriol.

Não demorou muito para que todos corressem e adentrassem ainda mais aquela densa floresta.

' Não vou deixar que fujam...

O monstro ia lançar uma bola de fogo contra os amigos, porém antes foi impedido pelos feixes de luz de Ruby Moon.

' Nós seremos seus adversários! Não insista em ir atrás deles! –Disse Ruby Moon enquanto encarava a face do monstro e o impedia de passar.

' Pelo visto para pegá-los, terei de acabar com vocês antes.

' Tente... –Disse Spinel Sun sorrindo.

' MISERÁVEIS!

Sakura e os amigos caminhavam por aquela floresta sombria, que parecia mais um labirinto gigante. Sem dúvida aquele era um lugar horrível, a atmosfera era muito carregada, chegando a dar calafrios em todos. Yamato caminhava na frente, junto com Sybelle e Terune certificando-se de que qualquer ataque contra Sakura fosse evitado.

Eriol na retaguarda, junto com Kero e Yue. Sakura e Shaoran andavam no meio, o jovem chinês parecia estar bastante cansado. Apesar do fim da batalha, ainda sentia seu coração bater a acelerado e sua respiração ofegante. Seu rosto estava bastante abatido, suava bastante, sua vista estava começando a ficar turva...

Todos já haviam percebido, porém ninguém dizia nada. O silêncio era absoluto, todos seguiam em frente com o máximo de cautela possível. Não demorou muito para que o jovem caísse de joelhos no chão...

' Shaoran você está se sentindo bem? Você está tão abatido... –Disse Sakura se ajoelhando no chão, ficando da mesma altura que o jovem.

' Si...

' Não, não está.

Shaoran foi interrompido por Yamato, que havia parado de andar. O jovem de olhos azuis se aproximou de Sakura e Li e fitou o jovem chinês.

' Mas o que está havendo? –Perguntou Sakura bastante preocupada.

' É esse lugar... –Disse Yue enquanto encarava Yamato. –Desde que chegamos aqui, percebi algo de muito errado com esse lugar.

' Como assim?

'Como se minhas forças estivessem sendo drenadas, pouco a pouco.

' É exactamente isso. –Respondeu Eriol que até então só observava.

' Não estou entendendo...

' Vou explicar. Acontece Sakura, que esta dimensão suga os nossos poderes lentamente. Mais tempo passamos aqui, mais nos enfraquecemos. –Explicou Yamato enquanto fitava o jovem chinês.

' Mas por que o Shaoran? –Perguntou Sakura ainda sem entender o motivo.

' Porque ele é o mais fraco. –Respondeu Sybelle sem rodeios.

Shaoran encarou a guardiã de Yamato, mas esta nem se importou...

' O que está acontecendo com Shaoran é a apenas a perda de sua energia. Não só ele, mas todos vocês devem poupar suas energias.

' Enquanto a você? Não parece ser afectado por esse lugar... –Perguntou Kerberos levantando uma sobrancelha.

' Não sou imune a esse lugar, se é o que quer dizer. Acontece que a minha energia está em sintonia com a desse lugar, ao contrário da energia de vocês. A atmosfera daqui é carregada de energia maligna, por isso a energia positiva de vocês é inferior em quantidade. Resumindo, a minha energia não será sugada porque meus poderes provêm desse lugar.

"Seus poderes podem ser desse lugar, mas seu coração não. Está perdendo algo mais importante do que seus poderes, Yamato..." –Pensou Eriol bastante preocupado, enquanto fitava o amigo de costas e ajudava Shaoran a se levantar.

Todos voltaram a caminhar por aquela floresta sombria. O nevoeiro ficava cada vez mais denso e a temperatura parecia cair a cada minuto. Yamato parou de caminhar quando deu de cara com um penhasco, havia uma ponte ligando os dois lados. Não era possível ver o outro lado por causa do penhasco, o único jeito "seguro" seria atravessar a ponte...

' Não há outro jeito, teremos de atravessar...

' Essa ponte não me parece segura, Yamato. Além disso não sabemos onde vai dar...

' Então o que faremos Eriol?

' Senhor Yushiro...

' Sim?

' Eu e Terune podemos voar até o outro lado e tentar ver o que tem lá.

' Óptima ideia, Sybelle. Façam isso.

' Certo, vamos Terune!

No mesmo instante as duas levantaram voo, porém deram de cara com uma barreira que as impedia de atravessar o penhasco.

' Parece que só tem um jeito de atravessar... –Disse Kero.

' Akyta pensou em tudo... –Disse Eriol bastante sério.

' Teremos de atravessar essa ponte assustadora? –Perguntou Sakura com muito medo.

' Sim, é só tomarmos cuidado que ficará tudo bem... –Disse Kerberos.

' Eu vou na frente. –Disse Yamato seguido por Sybelle e Terune.

Não demorou para que Sakura e os outros fossem atrás. Eriol ia por último, para proteger a retaguarda.

'Que medo... –Disse a jovem caminhando lentamente pela ponte.

' Fique calma Sakura, é só não olhar pra baixo... –Disse Kero sorrindo.

' Certo.

A jovem continuou olhando para frente, tentando enxergar o outro lado, até que tropeçou em algo. O nevoeiro estava começando a se dissipar, permitindo que todos começassem a ver tudo claramente. Sakura de um grito que assustou a todos e quase derrubou Kero da ponte...

' O que houve Sakura? –Perguntou o jovem chinês.

' Olha. –Disse Sakura enquanto apontava para o objecto de seu pavor.

Era um crânio humano, no canto da ponte. Na tentativa em vão de não ver aquilo, olhou para baixo. A jovem ficou paralisada pois viu inúmeros cadáveres fincados em gigantescas rochas pontiagudas.

' Como será que eles caíram? –Perguntou a jovem.

' Não sei... –Disse Shaoran surpreso com a quantidade de corpos.

' O tempo está contra nós, precisamos continuar. –Disse Eriol em seu tom habitual.

Yamato, Sybelle e Terune continuavam a andar. A ponte era imensa, porém o jovem já podia avistar o outro lado. Enquanto isso, no início da ponte um grande números de monstro começou a se juntar. Um bando de criaturas horrendas, porém não muito fortes.

'Não podemos deixar que cheguem ao outro lado.

Nesse instante, Eriol sentiu a presença das criaturas e se virou para trás, porém já era tarde. Os monstros cortaram uma das cordas que seguravam a ponte fazendo com que todos perdessem o equilíbrio.

' O que está acontecendo? –Disse Shaoran enquanto segurava na corda restante.

'MORRAM!

Os monstros cortaram o outro lado da corda, fazendo com que todos caíssem em direcção as rochas pontiagudas..

Continua...

****

N/A: Desculpe a demora pessoal. Estou estudando de Segunda a Sábado então está difícil para mim fazer qualquer coisa... Mas finalmente consegui terminar de digitar esse! Espero que tenham gostado, peço que mandem comentários! ' E desculpem pela demora!

P.S: Espero que tenham percebido algumas mudanças nas atitudes e nos sentimentos dos personagens... '

**__**

Anónima: Thanks pelos seus elogios amore! Peço que continue mandando reviews

Pois elas são muito importantes pra mim! Agora a fic tá começando a esquentar!

Bjus!

Obs: Mande reviewss gigannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntes

Analu: Obrigado pelos elogios! Desculpe a demora para atualizar!

Obrigado pelos seus maravilhos comentários

O Yamato/Yushiro são personagens que eu gosto muito e fico feliz por você e muitos outros leitores estarem gostando dele!

A Sybelle e Terune são diferentes e fico mais feliz ainda por você gostar delas!

Mais uma vez obrigado pelos elogios e peço que continue

A mandar reviews!

Bjus!

Amanda: Desculpa pela demora amore, eu estava enrolado com as coisas da escola! Eu tenho esquecido de por os agradecimentos porque eu os salvo a parte da fic e acabo esquecendo de anexá-los! Mais aqui estão eles!

Sim, eu sou um grande fã de Sailor Moon!

A medida que o tempo passa( e os epis passam) se você perceber muitas coisas vem mudando, e uma delas é a força de Sakura

Espero que esteja gostando

Continue a mandar reviews!

Bjus!

Miaka: Que bom que você matou a charada!

Espero que possa matar as outras também! Obrigado pela reviews!

E peço que continue a mandá-las! Thanks pelos elogios!  
Bjus!

FireKai: Obrigado pelos elogios! Não demorei um ano pra atualizar, embora

Tenha sido quase... hehehehehehe

Estou muito feliz com a sua review!

Espero que continue mandando comentários cada vez maioresssss!

O final está próximo e tem mta coisa pra acontecer, fique atento!

Felin-Chan: Sim, assim que tiver um tempinho vou ler!Obrigado pelo elogio, continue a mandar reviews, please! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Fico super feliz

Patrixa: Hahahhaha espero que tenha tido um bom tour pela minha fic!

Obrigado pelos elogios!

Continue mandando reviewssssssssssssssssssss e gigantesssssssssssssssssssssss

Thanks!

Bjus!

Sakura-Li: Aiaiaia estudar fede! Rsrsrsrs eu só consegui terminar de atualizar tudo agora!

Obrigado pelos elogios amoree, sim sim estamos chegando na reta final! Estamos quase no

Hentai! Hahahahahaha

Escrevaaaaaa mtas reviews para mimmmm e bem grandesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bjus amore!

Fernanda: Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Saky e Shao ... É uma forte possibilidade!

Espero que continue mandando reviews

Eu também gosto mto do Li e da Saky!

Mande reviewsssss bem grandessssssss viu!bjus

Kirina-Li: Oh minha beta chata do meu coração!

Você sabe que eu te amo e eu sei que você ama eu e a minha fic!

Haueuhaueaeuahe Só essa justificativa pra trabalhar de graça consertando meus erros!

Aheuaeuhaeuhe

Que bom que você amouuuuu esse epi

O hentai daki a poko tá ai!

Tá chegando, tá chegando hahahahahaaha

Suas reviews tão diminuindo elas tem ke ser maioresssssssssssssssss!

É uma ordem ahueauheauheauheuaeuae

Bjus amores e thanks pelas reviews!

HikariTenchi: Fico feliz que tenha acompanhado minha fic desde o comecinhinhu!Adorei seus elogios, thanks!

Pode mandar review, no meio, no final, no inicio da fic, quantas vezess quiser!

Isso aqui é livre!

E mais review tiver mais feliz eu filkooooooooo!

Desculpa a demora e thanks pela sua review!

Bjus! E mto obrigado pelos comentários!

Enquete: Com quem vocês acham que a Saky deve acabar, Shaoran ou Yamato?  
Me mandem as respostas na reviewwwwwww!

Se alguém quiser me adicionar no msn, o meu é : 


	38. A Chegada ao Castelo de Akyta

A Chegada ao Castelo de Akyta

**__**

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

MORRAM!

Os monstros cortaram o outro lado da corda, fazendo com que todos caíssem em direção as rochas pontiagudas.

DAMA DO VENTO!

A entidade do ar estava dez vezes maior. O corpo de Yamato estava envolvido por uma energia azul. Todos foram pelas correntes de ar, antes que morressem fincados nas rochas. A bela dama trouxe com seus ventos, todos são e salvos para o outro lado da ponte. Estavam sem reação, todos viram a morte de perto.

Nem mesmo os guardiões foram capazes de voar, provavelmente devido a energia maligna que infestava aquele lugar. Se não fosse Yamato, todos estariam mortos...

Vocês estão bem? –Perguntou o jovem.

Sim, obrigada senhor Yushiro. –Respondeu Sybelle.

Que b...

O jovem não foi capaz de terminar a frase, caiu de joelhos no chão, exausto. Seu corpo ficou imóvel, sua respiração ofegante e suava frio. Pressionava a mão contra o peito, pois sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo perfurado por várias facas.

Yamato, você está bem? –Perguntou Sakura enquanto se aproximava do jovem.

S-Sim...

O que está havendo senhor Yushiro? –Perguntou Sybelle bastante preocupada.

Gastou energia demais... –Disse Yue fitando o jovem no chão.

Esse é o poder do Mundo das Trevas, ele suga toda magia usada nele. –Disse Eriol bastante sério.

Mas Yamato não era imune a esse lugar? –Perguntou Shaoran sem entender.

Não é bem assim, Shaoran. Yamato teria imunidade por ter treinado aqui, porém seus poderes também são sugados quando usados em grande escala, como ocorreu a pouco.

A respiração do jovem já havia voltado ao normal, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. Sakura ajudou Yamato a ficar de pé novamente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Estavam paralisados, seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro. Ambos tinham um brilho estranho no olhar...

Sakura?

A jovem saiu do encanto devido ao chamado de Kerberos. O mesmo aconteceu com Yamato. Todos ficaram em silêncio, sabiam o que os dois estavam passando.

Melhor seguirmos em frente. –Disse Yamato de cabeça baixa.

O jovem foi seguido por suas guardiãs e não demorou para que Sakura e os outros fossem atrás deles. Todos andavam cautelosos por aquela floresta sombria. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, Yamato não conseguia esconder seu cansaço. Seu corpo já dava os primeiros sinais de esgotamento quase que total.

Não só ele, mas todos estavam cansados. Sentiam suas energias serem sugadas. Sem dúvida, o Mundo das Trevas era terrível. Já era possível ver as torres do castelo mais de perto, estavam mais próximos de seu destino.

De repente, Yamato, Sybelle e Terune pararam...

O que houve? –Perguntou Shaoran.

Estamos cercados... –Disse Yamato em posição de luta.

Quando se deram conta, viram milhares de monstros ao seu redor, estavam encurralados. Haviam vários demônios ferozes, pronto para atacá-los.

Não deixaremos que cheguem ao castelo!

Os demônios não pareciam muito fortes, porém eram em grande quantidade. As criaturas possuíam poderes bastante limitados.

Vamos acabar com eles!

Os monstros foram na direção de Sakura e seus amigos.

Não podemos perder tempo aqui! DAMA DO FOGO!

O ataque de Yamato destruiu a maior parte dos monstros, porém isso causou-lhe um grande desgaste. Sua vista começou a ficar turva, sua respiração acelerada e seu corpo começou a cambalear.

MORRA!

Um demônio azul lançou uma bola venenosa de sua boca em direção a Yamato.

ESCUDO!

A carta foi capaz de proteger o jovem, porém Sakura ficou um pouco zonza. Sem dúvida usar seus poderes em um lugar como aquele era muito arriscado. O monstro ficou furioso, lançou outro ataque, só que dessa vez na direção de Sakura.

SAKURA! –Berrou Shaoran.

A jovem fora salva por Eriol.

Não podemos perder mais tempo aqui. –Disse o jovem de cabelos azuis. –LORDE DO VENTO!

Um gigantesco homem em uma armadura medieval surgiu, com sua espada foi capaz de cortar todos os demônios em pedaços. Sem dúvida, os poderes de Eriol eram formidáveis.

Estão todos bem? –Perguntou o jovem de cabelos azuis.

Sim. –Responderam todos em coro.

Melhor seguirmos em frente. –Disse Yamato.

Não acha melhor pararmos um pouco, senhor Yushiro?

Sybelle tem razão, o senhor parece cansado.

Não podemos perder tempo com descanso, Akyta está destruindo nosso mundo, precisamos agir antes que seja tarde.

Todos continuaram a caminhar, não demoraram para chegar ao castelo. Estavam parados diante dos gigantescos portões de madeira do covil de Akyta.

Que medo... –Disse Sakura tremendo.

Não se preocupe Sakura, tudo vai ficar bem. –Disse Shaoran pondo a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

Sakura ficou confusa com aquele toque, um toque que lhe trazia velhas sencações á mente, velhos sentimentos. Se fosse sinsera consigo admitiria que não o havia esquecido, não havia parado de pensar nele, mesmo agora. Mas aquele não era o momento certo para essas analises. Tanto tinha acontecido, ela, Shaoran, Yamato...isso ia ter que esperar.

Vamos entrar... –Disse Yamato enquanto empurrava os gigantescos portões.

Assim que entraram, várias tochas acenderam, iluminando todo o local. Era imenso, além de bastante assustador. A medida que andavam mais tochas acendiam e as que ficavam para trás, apagavam. Todos caminhavam lentamente por aquele local sombrio e perigoso.

Haviam várias pinturas espalhadas pelas paredes. Além de um gigantesco tapete vermelho por onde Sakura e seus amigos andavam e que parecia não ter fim. Era um lugar bastante úmido, frio e assustador. As tochas deixavam todos na mais profunda penumbra, não permitindo que vissem com muita clareza, o que os deixava bastante angustiados.

"Que estranho, sinto como se estivéssemos sendo observados..." –Pensou Yamato enquanto olhava ao redor.

De repente um jato líquido verde foi na direção de Sakura.

CUIDADO! –Berrou o jovem mago da lua

Shaoran se jogou por cima da jovem, impedindo que o ataque atingisse-a, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão e o ataque passasse de raspão pelo braço do jovem chinês. Porém, a maior parte atingiu o chão, corroendo o tapete fazendo um buraco enorme.

Li estava em cima de Sakura, nesse mesmo instante ambos coraram. Não demorou muito para que o jovem saísse de cima de sua amada. Nesse instante, Shaoran sentiu seu braço arder. A manga esquerda de sua roupa estava destruída. Além de haver uma pequena queimadura no braço do rapaz.

Vocês estão bem? –Perguntou Kero se aproximando de ambos.

Eu estou, graças ao Shaoran. Mas ele está ferido...

Não se preocupe, não é nada.

Mesmo tendo atingido de raspão, o ferimento ardia feito fogo. Eriol havia se aproximado dos dois, olhou o ferimento do jovem que de inofensivo não tinha nada.

Isso é veneno de uma gorgola...

O que podemos fazer, Eriol?

Não se preocupe Sakura, não é nada. –Disse o rapaz enquanto se levantava.

De repente o jovem chinês sentiu seu corpo ficar paralisado. Começou a suar frio e sua vista ficou turva.

Não deve se mexer, Shaoran. Senão, o veneno se espalhará mais rapidamente por todo seu corpo.

Eriol e Sakura ajudaram o jovem a se sentar e a recostar em uma parede. O jovem parecia piorar a cada instante...

Shaoran... O que vamos fazer? –Perguntou a jovem enquanto fitava os amigos.

Você não pode fazer nada, Clow?

Infelizmente não, Yue...

Yamato apenas observava a cena com o canto dos olhos. Aquela situação o incomodava muito. Podia ver a tristeza nos olhos de Sakura. Além disso, Shaoran realmente parecia estar mal. Sybelle e Terune fitavam o mestre, esperando uma reação do mesmo.

Senhor Yushiro...

Eu sei, Sybelle. Apenas fiquem de guarda para que ninguém mais se machuque.

Sim. –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Yushiro se aproximou de Shaoran, fitou o jovem que o encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos. O jovem de olhos cor de safira se abaixou até ficar da mesma altura de Shaoran. Quando ia tocar o braço do jovem, esse não deixou.

O que vai fazer? –Perguntou o jovem com bastante dificuldade.

Te ajudar.

Por quê?

Para você não morrer...

Yushiro tentou tocar o braço de Shaoran, mas novamente o jovem não permitiu.

Não confio em você...

Prefere morrer, então? –Disse Yushiro sem perder sua calma habitual.

Shaoran, por favor... –Pediu a jovem euqnanto fitava-os com lágrimas nos olhos.

Li acabou cedendo e estendeu o braço. Yamato respirou fundo e tocou a pequena queimadura com a ponta dos dedos das duas mãos.

Shaoran sentiu o poder de Yushiro envolver todo o seu corpo através de uma energia branca. O jovem chinês sentiu suas forças voltando, até mais do que antes. Não demorou muito para que o ferimento de Li cicatrizasse e para ele se recompor. Imediatamente Shaoran se levantou do chão e se sentiu revigorado.

"Me sinto ótimo, bem melhor que antes."

Você está bem, Shaoran?

Sim.

Yushiro também se levantou do chão, ele e Shaoran ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo.

"Por um momento pude sentir... Realmente possuí grandes poderes... " –Pensou o jovem chinês.

Sakura observava atentamente os dois, seu coração estava realmente confuso. Tanto um como outro, eram muito especiais para ela. Apesar de tão diferentes, amava-os com a mesma intensidade.

"Será possível gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?"

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos por outro ataque repentino. Para a sorte de todos, Sybelle e Terune estava preparadas e foram capazes de criar uma barreira para proteger a todos.

SAIA DE ONDE ESTIVER! –Berrou Shaoran.

Uma risada feminina ecoou por todo o lugar. Não demorou para que na frente de todos, surgisse uma estranha mulher. Tinha o corpo coberto por escamas, cabelos de serpente, presas e garras afiadas. Usando uma túnica marrom, andava descalça e com um detalhe bastante peculiar, seus olhos estavam fechados.

Quem é você? –Perguntou Yue já em sua posição de luta.

Meu nome é Medusa, eu sou a mais forte de todas as criaturas de meu mestre Akyta.

Criação, tá bom... –Disse Yushiro em tom debochado.

Você é muito convencido, Yushiro . Essa sua atitude será a sua perdição... –Disse a criatura com um sorriso ameaçador.

Não seja tola, não podemos perder tempo com você! DAMA DO FOGO!

A entidade das chamas foi na direção da criatura de Akyta e a atingiu. Uma grande nuvem de fumaça se formou, impedindo que todos vissem o que havia acontecido por algum tempo.

Vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo aqui.

HAHAHAHA, sugiro que melhore seu ataque, Yushiro.

Quando a nuvem se dissipou, todos puderam ver que Medusa estava protegida em sua barreira de energia vermelha.

"Isso é impossível!" –Pensou Yushiro sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa.

Eu disse, sou a criatura mais forte de meu mestre. Não vai me derrotar facilmente. –Disse sorrindo.

Parece que não vai ser tão fácil acabar com ela. –Disse Kero sem conseguir desviar o olhar de Medusa.

Nós não podemos perder tempo aqui! A cada minuto que passa, Tomoeda está mais devastada.

Shaoran tem razão, o tempo está contra nós... –Disse Eriol bastante preocupado.

Além disso, Yushiro está se desgastando muito. Se continuar nesse ritmo, vai acabar sem energia antes mesmo de chegarmos até Akyta.

Eriol nunca fora tão sábio em suas palavras, estava completamente certo. Yushiro estava com sua respiração bastante acelerada, além de um aspecto cansado. Não só Eriol, mas Sybelle e Terune também perceberam...

"Se o senhor Yushiro continuar gastando energia dessa maneira, ele não será capaz de derrotar Akyta." –Pensou Sybelle, bastante preocupada.

A jovem angelical e a tigresa alada se entenderam através do olhar. Sabiam o que tinham de fazer...

Senhor Yushiro...

Diga, Sybelle.

Deixe que nós cuidemos dela. –Completou Terune.

Por que estão falando isso?

Como Clow disse, o tempo está contra nós. Não tem porquê todos nós ficarmos aqui. Eu e Sybelle seremos o suficiente para acabar com ela.

Tem certeza?

Claro, pode contar conosco. –Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

Conto com vocês , então... –Disse enquanto olhava fixamente para suas guardiãs.

Certo.

Como são ingênuos...

Estou cansado de você...SAIA DA FRENTE! DAMA DO RAIO!

A entidade foi na direção da gorgola que estava defendendo com certa dificuldade...

Vamos!

Imediatamente todos começaram a correr em direção ao outro salão.

Malditos!

Medusa ia atacá-los, porém teve de desviar-se dos feixes de luz de Sybelle e da bola de energia de Terune.

Você vai ter que nos derrotar primeiro! –Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Malditas...

Medusa ficou encarando Sybelle e Terune que apenas sorriam, confiantes de sua vitória.

Vão se arrepender de terem ficado aqui...

Digo o mesmo pra você, criatura repulsiva. –Disse Sybelle fazendo cara de nojo.

Como ousa...

Medusa começou a atacar as duas que se desviavam com grande destreza. Enquanto isso, Sakura e seus amigos corriam por um imenso corredor, até que deram com dois grandes portões vermelhos cujos as maçanetas eram duas caveiras.

Akyta está ai dentro? –Perguntou Sakura enquanto fitava os dois portões.

Sim, posso sentir a energia dele. –Respondeu Eriol bastante sério.

Vamos entrar!

Yamato empurrou os portões que logo revelaram um imenso e escuro salão. Todos ficaram em choque ao ver o que havia no centro...

N-não pode ser... –Disse Sakura inconformada.

É Tomoeda! –Disse Shaoran sem acreditar.

No meio do salão, havia uma insígnia de magia que permitia que todos vissem Tomeda sendo destruída. A cidade estava sendo vítima de vários desastres "naturais", terremotos, enchentes, pragas de insetos venenosos e demônios de todos os tamanhos, cores e poder. Toda a população estava sendo castigada, milhares de pessoas morriam diante dos olhos dos amigos.

Espero que estejam gostando do espetáculo...

Quem está ai? –Perguntou Yue, já em sua posição de luta.

Um estalar de dedos foi ouvido e imediatamente muitas tochas se acenderam, iluminando todo o salão. Não demorou para que todos vissem um homem sentado em um trono feito de crânios humanos. Esse homem vestia uma túnica preta, com o símbolo do sol e da lua desenhados ambos de cor cinza, tinha longos cabelos negros que chegavam a tocaro chão, sua pele pálida se assemelhava a de um defunto, possuía orelhas pontiagudas . Sua cabeça estava apoiada na mão sobre o braço do trono.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e havia um sorriso medonho em sua face, tinha um expressão bastante tranquila, como se nada estivesse pudesse acabar com sua serenidade.

Porém, qualquer um podia sentir sua energia avassaladora e bastante agressiva.

Akyta... –Disse Yushiro enquanto olhava fixamente para o o homem a sua frente.

A quanto tempo, meu caro...

O mago das sombras abriu seus medonhos olhos vermelhos, o que trouxe calafrios a todos.

Nunca pensei que teria o prazer de vê-lo novamente. Ainda mais nessa aparência...

Digo o mesmo, Akyta...

Espero que estejam gostando desse pequeno show. Em breve serei o imperador da Terra, farei com que os demônios andem livremente pelos dois mundos.

Entendi... Quer dizer então, que vendeu sua alma para conseguir poderes fortes o suficiente para sobreviver a esse lugar e dominar a Terra?

Apesar de sua nova aparência, continua bastante esperto, Clow. Esse sempre foi o meu real objetivo e vocês sabem. Porém, dessa vez nem mesmo vocês irão me impedir.

Seu maldito, pessoas estão morrendo por sua causa! –Disse Shaoran bastante revoltado.

E eu deveria me importar com isso? –Disse Akyta dando um pequeno sorriso.

MALDITO! DEUS DO RAIO...

SHAORAN, NÃO!

VIM DI A MIM!

O apelo de Eriol foi tarde, o ataque de Shaoran foi refletido com apenas uma mão por Akyta.

BARREIRA DE ENERGIA!

Todos foram protegidos pela barreira de Yamato. Akyta estava com um sorriso de satisfação em sua face, tinha certeza de sua vitória.

Ele foi capaz de refletir o meu ataque como se não fosse nada...

Não seja tolo moleque, eu conheço todos os sortilégios que existem. Alguns até que você nem imagina que existam. Você não é adversário para mim.

Não seja idiota , Shaoran. Mais um erro desse, pode custar nossas vidas!

Yushiro estava bastante sério, sabia que Akyta não era um adversário fácil de se derrotar, não ia admitir erros de amador como os de Shaoran.

Você continua forte como sempre foi, Yushiro. –Disse Akyta com sua calma aparentemente habitual.

E você continua asqueroso como sempre foi...

Sabe o que dizem: algumas coisas nunca mudam. –Disse em tom de deboche.

O que vamos fazer? –Perguntou Sakura bastante preocupada.

Fique calma, Sakura... –Disse Kero próximo a sua dona.

Minha jovem, se me entregar as cartas, você e seus amigos poderão sair vivos daqui.

NÃO VOU TE ENTREGAR! –Berrou Sakura enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos de Akyta.

Vejo que é uma menina bastante obstinada... Mas por quanto tempo?

Akyta estalou os dedos e um portão oculto, próximo a seu trono se abriu. Dele, saíram três estranhas figuras, vestindo túnicas pretas e cada um com uma máscara tradicional das tragédias gregas .Além de em suas cinturas estarem espadas bastante longas.

Era impossível dizer o que ou quem eram, mas não pareciam demônios. Tinham algo de familiar...

Quem são eles –Perguntou Sakura parada diante dos três guerreiros misteriosos.

**__**

N/A: Pessoal desculpem mesmo pela demora! Eu entrei de férias tem uma semana, e eu tava curtindo um pouquinho. Além de tá um pouco desanimado com a fic, mas já voltei a escrevê-la! Eu sei que esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado. O próximo será melhor! GENTE, EU AMO A MINHA BETA-READER! AHUEAHEUAHUEE! ANDIE TE AMU!

Beijos e mandem reviews! Quem quiser falar comigo meu msn: meu orkut é : Victor Fernandes, com esse mesmo e-mail.

FireKai: Desculpe pela demora, mais a escola fede ¬¬ e me atrapalha em tudo. O que achou desse episódio?

Mas enfim, nesse epi o Yamato deu forças pro Li, contra a vontade, mas deu rsrsrsrsrsr

Espero que continue lendo minha fic, apesar da demora! Obrigado pelos elogios e pela review!

Um abraço!

HikariTenchi: Amore brigado pela sua review!

Eu adoro reviewwwww giganteeeeeeeee!

Pode mandar maiorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ainda!

Obrigado pelos elogios! Finalmente eles chegaram no castelo de Akyta, tava demorando né?

Sakura: Eu quero ficar com os dois!

Autor: Você sabe que não pode!

Sakura: Mas eu quero! Os dois são lindos ,gostosos, tes..

Autor: SAKURA! Isso é uma fic de respeito, olha o seu personagem ! Você tá me atrapalhando!

Sakura: Desculpa...

Autor: Volta pra fic, já!

Sakura: Que cara mais chato...

Autor: O que você disse? O.O

Sakura: Nada , nada ... Pula na fic

Como pode ver a Saky está muito tarada e está querendo ficar com os dois, por isso preciso da opinião dos leitores!

A Tomoyo vai Ter o final mais inesperado, e na minha opinião o mais especial

Apesar de eu Ter certeza que de o povão vai me matar!

Bjus e obrigado pela sua reviewwwwww

Continue mandando! E desculpe pela demora!

Miaka: Hahahahahaha que bom que você gosta tanto do Yamato, eu fico super feliz!

Mas agora ele está realmente muito preocupado com a luta, por razões que virão a tona mais a frente.!

Dei uma lida nas suas fics, porém ainda não terminei, por isso não deixei review!

São otimas, parabéns! Depois vo continuar lendo...  
Eu não consegui entrar no site dos meninos escritores que você me deu... Entra no meu msn: pela sua review! Bjus! E desculpa pela demora!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!

Merry-Anne: Amoree que saudade de suas reviews!

Que bom que você comento!

È claro que vai Ter hentai que tipo de hentaimaníaco eu seria se a minha própria fic

Não tivesse hentai?

To com medo do seu Vodu hahueuhaeuahe

Te adoro more!  
Bjus e continua mandando reviews e mande maiores eim!

Kaena:

Oiewww adoreeeiii sua reviewwwww gigante!

Do jeito que eu gosto!

Sim sim o hentai vai haver, eu sou hentaimaniaco!

Todas as minhas fics tem hentais e essa não vai ser diferente.

A disputa entre o yamato e o shao está acirrada!

A tomy é perfeita, eu amo ela! O final dela vai ser

Maravilhoso te garanto!

Aqui no Brasilo desenho está traduzido de uma forma diferente.

"Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e oferaça-os a quem aceitou essa missão, liberte-se!"

É mais ou menos isso

A respeito do Codigo da Vinci to esperando uma miga terminar de ler, pra eu roubar dela.

Continue mandando reviews gigantes!

Espero que tenha gostado do epi!

Bjus e obrigado pelos elogios e pela review

Amanda: Que bom que finalmente conseguimos conversar no msn! Obrigado pela sua review e pelos elogios!

E desculpe pela demora, mas sabe como é, escola é saco ¬¬

Mas a respeito do Yamato, ele está tendo uma mudança de personaldade drástica que é proposital para poder chegar até aonde eu quero.

Eu to ansioso para publicar os episódios finais e principalmente o hentai!

Obrigado pelo review e espero que continue mandando! Bjusssssssss!


	39. Os Guerreiros Misteriosos: Será o fim?

Os Guerreiros Misteriosos: Será o fim?

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Sakura e seus amigos estavam paradas diante dos três misteriosos guerreiros. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel olhava fixamente para os três, tinha algo de muito estranho neles...

Tem algo...

O que houve, Sakura?

Sabe Kero, sinto que tem alguma coisa familiar neles...

Como assim, Sakura? –Perguntou Yue surpreso.

Sinto como se já os conhecesse...

E não é a toa... –Disse Akyta sorrindo e em seguida estalando os dedos.

No mesmo instante, os três guerreiros tiraram as máscaras, chocando a todos...

NÃO PODE SER! –Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto isso, a luta entre Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun contra o demônio não estava fácil como esperavam. Além disso, estavam cansados, sentiam suas energias serem sugadas. Enquanto o demônio parecia cada vez mais forte. Seus ataques eram bastante poderosos. A luta no céu não lhes dava nenhuma vantagem.

O que vamos fazer Spinel Sun?

Não sei, precisamos acabar com ele de qualquer maneira.

DESISTAM! CHAMAS DO INFERNO!

Ruby Moon criou uma barreira que foi capaz de protegê-los do ataque, porém não parecia mais tão forte quanto antes. Sua vista começou a ficar turva, estava ficando tonta...

Você está bem?

Sim, não se preocupe. Temos que achar um jeito de acabar com ele o mais rápido possível.

Tem razão...

Desistam, vocês jamais serão capazes de me vencer... CHAMAS DO INFERNO!

Dessa vez, Ruby Moon não foi capaz de criar outra barreira. Escapou por um triz, graças a ajuda de Spinel Sun que a salvou a tempo. Em seguida a pantera lançou seu ataque e o monstro foi capaz de defender com facilidade.

Não fui nem capaz de arranhá-lo...

O que vamos fazer? Nenhum dos nossos ataques está dando certo contra ele...

Já sei... –Disse a pantera dando um pequeno sorriso.

Spinel Sun trocou olhares com Ruby Moon e os dois pareciam Ter se entendido.

Me cansei, vou acabar com vocês de uma vez por todas! CHAMAS DO INFERNO!

Nesse instante os guardiões de Eriol sumiram da vista do demônio.

O que? Onde eles estão?

AQUI!

Ruby Moon lançou seus feixes de luz sobre o monstro que desviou por pouco.

Vai Ter que fazer melhor que isso!

De repente uma bola de energia vermelha atingiu o monstro em cheio.

Malditos! Vão me pagar!

Antes que o monstro pudesse se recuperar, Ruby Moon o atacou juntamente com Spinel Sun. A criatura sem a menor chance de defesa, explodiu em mil pedaços...

Conseguimos...

Não podemos perder mais tempo aqui, precisamos encontrar Eriol e os outros.

Tem razão, vamos!

Não demorou muito para que Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon seguissem em direção ao covil de Akyta. Enquanto isso, Sybelle e Terune já estavam travando uma luta contra Medusa, o braço direito de Ares.

A górgona era realmente poderosa, porém nem Sybelle nem Terune se intimidavam com ela. Ambas gostavam de uma boa luta.

Apesar dos pequenos ferimentos que já haviam adquirido durante a batalha, ambas estavam muito confiantes.

Até que essa luta está sendo bastante interessante... –Disse Medusa sorrindo.

Concordo plenamente. –Disse Sybelle em sua posição de luta. –Você não é tão fraca quanto parece...

INSOLENTE!

Medusa estava prestes a atacar Sybelle, porém teve de desviar do ataque de Terune.

Vai Ter que fazer melhor que isso, Medusa. –Disse Terune sorrindo.

Somos duas contra uma. Chega a ser uma covardia, coitadinha... –Disse Sybelle em tom debochado.

Vamos acabar logo com ela, Sybelle.

Sim ela está cansando a milha beleza...

Nesse instante, Sybelle e Terune combinaram sues ataques e foram na direção de Medusa, para atacá-la diretamente. De repente as duas são atingidas nas costas por dois jatos de veneno que passaram de raspão, mas deixaram uma forte queimadura. Não sabiam identificar de onde haviam vindo os ataques.

O ferimento não era tão simples quanto parecia, tanto que a capacidade de regeneração de ambas não foi capaz de acabar com ele e sim de diminuir a dor.

Quem está ai? SAIAM LOGO!

HAHAHAHAHA, eu havia dito que não seria fácil nos vencer. Nós somos muito mais forte do que vocês.

Nós? Do que está falando, Medusa?

De nós...

Quando olharam para trás, Sybelle e Terune avistaram duas criaturas idênticas a Medusa. Ambas de olhos fechados uma trajando uma túnica grega preta e a outra uma cinza escuro.

Quem são vocês? –Perguntou Sybelle, encarando as duas.

Eu sou Euríalo

E eu sou Esteno

Nós somos as três irmãs -Disse Medusa sorrindo e se juntando as outras duas.

Agora quem está em desvantagem? –Disseram ao três ao mesmo tempo.

"Droga. Não esperava por isso..." –Pensou Sybelle tentando esconder sua surpresa.

Enquanto isso, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol e Yamato estavam frente a frente com os três guerreiros misteriosos, só que eles não estavam mais de máscaras. Os amigos estavam chocados...

Não pode ser... Tomoyo é você mesma? –Disse Sakura sem conseguir acreditar.

Meilin...

Kaho...

Não só Sakura, mas Shaoran e Eriol também estavam chocados com a "surpresa" de Akyta. Na verdade, estavam imóveis, assim como os três guerreiros parados a sua frente. Tomoyo, Kaho e Meilin não demostravam nenhuma emoção. Seus olhos não tinham nenhum brilho, pareciam zumbis.

O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELAS? –Berrou Shaoran impaciente.

Elas são as minha guerreiras mais poderosas... –Disse Akyta sorrindo.

SEU MALDITO! DEUS DO RAIO VIM DI A MIM!

Meilin brandiu sua espada e foi capaz de cortar o ataque de Shaoran ao meio. Evitando que Akyta fosse atingido...

Meilin...

Akyta como se atreveu a controlar nossas amigas! Vou fazer você pagar, SENHOR DO TROVÃO VÁ E DESTRUA!

Foi a vez de Mizuki deter o ataque de Eriol, antes que atingisse Akyta.

Não pode ser... –Disse Eriol surpreso.

Pode sim, meu caro Clow. Seus entes mais queridos estão sobre o meu poder! –Disse Akyta soltando em seguida, uma sonora gargalhada. –Na verdade, estou cansada de assistir essa ceninha...

Akyta estalou os dedos, fazendo com que Tomoyo, Kaho e Meilin ficassem em suas posições de luta...

ATAQUEM!

Seguindo o comando de Akyta, as três partiram para o ataque. Sakura estavam imóvel, prestes a Ter a garganta cortada pela espada de Tomoyo.

SAKURA! –Berraram Kero e Yue ao mesmo tempo.

Os guardião tentaram ajudá-la, porém estavam paralisados.

"Não vão atrapalhar meus planos!"

Sakura fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Mas quando os abriu, viu que estava nos braços de Yamato. Tomoyo estava imóvel, não havia sido capaz de atacá-lo...

"Ora, mas como não o matou? Não pode ser..." –Pensou Akyta intrigado.

Você está bem, Sakura?

Sim, mas a Tomoyo...

Eu sei, Akyta está controlando a mente de todas elas para que nos matem.

Tomoyo caminhava lentamente na direção de Sakura e Yamato. Shaoran se defendia das investidas de Meilin e Eriol seguia o mesmo caminho com Kaho.

O que vamos fazer, Yamato?

Você vai precisar lutar contra ela, Sakura...

Contra a Tomoyo? Eu não posso, ela é a minha melhor amiga.

Eu sei, mas pelo menos precisa se defender dos ataques dela. –Disse o rapaz enquanto colocava a jovem no chão e fitava Akyta.

O que vai fazer, Yamato?

Vou acabar com a raiz de todos os nossos problemas. –Disse enquanto fitava Akyta.

Yamato foi na direção de Akyta pronto para atacá-lo...

VAI MORRER AGORA! DAMA DO FOGO!

Tolo...

O ataque de Yushiro em direção de Akyta, porém foi refletido por alguém...

O jovem conseguiu escapar segundos antes de ser atingido pelo próprio golpe.

"Essa foi por pouco..."

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, era possível ver uma pessoa usando uma túnica preta e com uma máscara de tragédia parada na sua frente, brandindo uma espada contra ele.

Não pense que esqueci de você... –Disse Akyta sorrindo e em seguida estalando os dedos.

Não demorou para que a jovem misteriosa tirasse a máscara e revelasse seu rosto bastante conhecido pelo jovem.

Não pode ser... Kari, é você?

Yamato estava chocado, não conseguia acreditar que era sua amiga parada na sua frente. A jovem estava em posição de ataque, parecia estar preparada para a luta. Seus belos olhos amendoados não demostravam nenhuma emoção, parecia apenas uma boneca animada.

Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa, Yushiro... –Disse Akyta enquanto fitava o jovem.

Yamato estava de cabeça baixa, ainda não conseguia acreditar no que via...

Akyta...SEU MALDITO!

Yushiro estava furioso, iria acabar com Akyta de qualquer maneira. O jovem ficou em sua posição de luta pronto para destruir o mestre dos demônios, porém não foi capaz de chagar até ele. Teve de desviar dos ataques de Kari...

Aquela com certeza era a mais difícil de todas as batalhas...

EriolXKaho, ShaoranXMeilin, YamatoXKari e SakuraXTomoyo...

Não era duro para quem apenas lutava, Kero e Yue se sentiam impotentes pois estavam paralisados pela energia de Akyta que os impedia se de moverem.

Precisamos nos libertar, Kerberos.

Eu sei disso, Yue. Mas como?

Os dois observavam as lutar as quais os amigos travavam, a vitória para eles seria quase impossível. Principalmente para Sakura que mal se defendia dos ataques da amiga...

Tomoyo pare por favor! Eu não quero lutar com você!

Mas era inútil, Tomoyo continuava a atacar Sakura sem piedade. Estava completamente enfeitiçada, não reagia nem mesmo as lágrimas da amiga. A jovem de cabelos cor de mel estava com vários ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo, mas o mais ferido era seu coração...

Tomoyo usava técnicas como as de uma verdadeira mestre espadachim sem mesmo Ter tido uma aula sequer. A lâmina da espada era envolvida por uma energia maligna, o que a tornava mais poderosa.

Sakura estava em uma desvantagem descarada, principalmente quando Tomoyo lançou o báculo da jovem para longe.

SAKURA! –Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos tentaram ajudá-la, mas foram impedido por suas rivais...

Sakura estava com a lâmina da espada de Tomoyo a poucos centímetros de sua garganta. Por mais que tentasse a jovem de cabelos dourados não conseguia fazer sua melhor amiga acordar, nem mesmo com suas lágrimas.

Tomoyo pare, por favor...

Não adianta, ACABE COM ELA TOMOYO! –Berrou Akyta

SAKURA! –Berraram Kero e Yue ao mesmo tempo.

A jovem fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Mas quando os abriu novamente viu que Yue segurava a lâmina da espada. A mão do guardião da lua sangrava, cobrindo toda a arma de Tomoyo.

Você está bem ,Sakura? –Perguntou Yue sem deixar de encarar Tomoyo.

"Impossível! Como eles foram capazes de se libertarem do meu feitiço?" –Pensou Akyta inconformado.

Tome, Sakura ... –Disse Kero entregando o báculo para a amiga.

Obrigada, Kero.

Nesse mesmo instante Tomoyo recuou alguns metros, porém continuou em sua posição de ataque.

Tem certeza que está bem Sakura? –Perguntou o guardião do sol bastante preocupado.

Sim, mas a mão do Yue está...

Não se preocupe, não é nada...

A mão do guardião continuava a sangrar, uma pequena poça de sangue já havia se formado no chão. Sakura retirou um lenço rosa do bolso e amarrou na mão de Yue.

O guardião da lua não era o único ferido, a dona das cartas , Eriol, Yamato estavam bastante feridos. Porém, Shaoran era o que estava mais machucado.

A luta contra Meilin não estava nada fácil. A jovem chinesa já tinha grandes habilidades de luta, agora adquiriu ainda mais. Além disso, o rapaz não tinha coragem de machucar a própria prima, então apenas se defendia.

Meilin parecia completamente enfeitiçada, não escutava os apelos de Shaoran e só obedecia a Akyta. A jovem atacava o primo sem trégua e Li já estava ficando sem energia. A luta entre Kari e Yamato mal havia começado, mas o jovem não era capaz de atacar a amiga de infância. Tentava trazê-la de volta, mas era inútil. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo...

"Como pude deixar que Akyta pegasse Kari? Como? Sou um idiota, não posso matar minha melhor amiga..."

Yamato estava com a mente atormentada, consequentemente não era capaz de lutar com toda a concentração necessária. Além disso, Akyta deu grandes habilidades a Kari e a ausência de sentimentos permitia que a jovem jamais hesitasse...

Akyta observava tudo com muita satisfação, estava vencendo a luta sem levantar um dedo...

"Tudo está saindo melhor do que eu esperava, logo as cartas serão minhas..."

Enquanto isso, Sybelle e Terune enfrentavam as irmãs górgonas. Todas tinham grandes poderes, seus movimentos eram sincronizados o que dificultava um ataque direto As três irmãs já haviam ferido Sybelle e Terune seriamente...

As duas não queriam admitir, mas aquela luta estava mais difícil do que esperavam. Terune encarava as três irmãs, estava com uma sensação ruim a respeito. Sybelle já estava impaciente, olhava para todos lados, tentando bolar a melhor estratégia.

"Já sei!" –Pensou a jovem enquanto olhava para o teto.

Sybelle apontou seu golpe para o teto. Seus feixes de luz atingiram-no e destruíram completamente. O ataque surpreendeu as irmãs górgonas fazendo com que baixassem suas defesas.

É agora! –Disse Sybelle enquanto partia para a ofensiva.

SYBELLE É UM TRUQUE!

Porém era tarde, nesse instante as três abriram os olhos e saiu um brilho estranho, como esse sumiu, Sybelle havia se tornado uma estátua de pedra. Terune não podia acreditar que sua amiga havia sido derrotada.

As três irmãs gargalhavam friamente, Terune estava de cabeça baixa, deixou um pequena lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

Uma já foi, só falta a outra. –Disseram as três ao mesmo tempo.

Por que não se rende de uma vez? Não pode nos vencer... –Disse Euríalo sorrindo.

Terune não pronunciava uma palavra sequer, várias lágrimas escorriam por sua face...

O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? –Disse Esteno gargalhando.

Estou cansada de vocês...

De repente uma energia negra envolveu todo o corpo de Terune...

Yushiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, como se algo muito ruim tivesse chegado...

"Essa energia, não acredito... Não sinto mais a presença de Sybelle. O que será que houve?"

Yushiro levou um golpe de Kari que o lançou contra a parede...

"Não tenho quase forças, não posso mais controlar os poderes de Terune..."

"Mas o que está havendo, a energia dessa criatura está bem maior que antes..." –Pensou Esteno sem entender.

A energia aumentava cada vez mais, Terune começava a mudar...

Que insolência... –Disse Euríalo partindo para o ataque.

O corpo de Terune começou a se transformar, a camada de energia se tornava cada vez mais espessa. Os pelos brancos como a neve se tornaram negros como a noite. Suas garras triplicaram de tamanho, assim como seus dentes que não cabiam mais dentro da boca, por isso ficavam expostos. Suas asas angelicais se tornaram cinzas e semelhantes a de um morcego. Seus belos lilases assim como o cristal em sua testa se tornaram vermelhos como o fogo. A criatura olhava fixamente para as três criaturas.

Em meio a luta com Kari, Yushiro sente um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

"Terune mostrou sua verdadeira face, isso não é bom..."

Estou cansada de todas vocês, VÃO MORRER!

Terune lançou Euríalo contra a parede e em seguida investiu contra ela, degolou a górgona sem a menor cerimônia. A cabeça rolou para perto das 2 irmãs e o corpo jorrava sangue como um chafariz, pintando todo o chão de vermelho...

Sua maldita, vai pagar por isso! –Disse Esteno abrindo os olhos

Antes que lançasse seu olhar sobre Terune, a pantera voou em direção a ela e furou os olhos da criatura que urrou de dor...

Deveria Ter ficado de olhos fechados. –Disse Terune sorrindo. –Não quero ouvir seus gritos, me irritam...

Em seguida arrancou a cabeça de Esteno fazendo todo o sangue jorrar sobre Medusa...

Duas já foram só falta uma... –Disse Terune sorrindo, a poucos metros da serva de Akyta.

Misericórdia! –Pediu a górgona enquanto se jogava de joelhos no chão, aos pés de Terune. –Eu prometo salvar sua amiga. Vamos fazer um acordo.

Eu não faço acordos...

Se me matar, sua amiga jamais voltará...

Estou ouvindo...

Eu salvo a vida de sua amiga e você salva a minha. Uma vida por outra, certo?

Eu aceito...

Medusa foi até a estátua Sybelle e tocou as costas da jovem. Um brilho ofuscantes envolveu o corpo da guardiã da lua e segundos depois a jovem estava de volta, adormecida no chão.

Cumpri minha parte...

Sim, conseguiu prolongar sua vida...

Adeus. –Disse Medusa indo embora.

Por mais alguns minutos...

O que?

Antes de se virar completamente ,Terune decapitou Medusa, a cabeça ficou aos pés da guardiã de Yamato.

Sua mald...

Antes que a cabeça pudesse terminar a frase, Terune a esmagou com uma de suas patas. Fazendo com que tudo que havia dentro da cabeça , viesse para fora...

Terune lançou uma bola de fogo sobre todos os cadáveres, carbonizando-os completamente.

Não demorou muito para que Sybelle despertasse. A primeira coisa que viu foram os grandes olhos lilases de sua amiga...

Você está bem, Sybelle?

Sim, acho que sim... Cadê elas? –Disse Sybelle enquanto via apenas os focos de chama ao redor.

Viraram cinzas...

Você acabou com todas elas sozinha?

Sim...

E eu que pensei que você não era de nada...

Gota Muito engraçada você, vamos precisamos ajudar o senho Yushiro e os outros.

EI VOCÊS!

Spinel Sun? Ruby Moon?

Vocês demoraram muito! –Disse Sybelle fitando-os.

Aquele monstro era mais forte do que pensávamos... –Disse Ruby Moon sorrindo.  
Onde estão Eriol e os outros? –Perguntou Spinel Sun.;

Seguiram em frente, devem estar lutando contra Akyta.,

Devemos ir até lá! –Disse Sybelle já de pé .

Todos correram em direção aos amigos, sabiam que precisam ajudá-los, algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer e os guardiões podiam sentir..;.

Medusa, Esteno, Euriálo: São três irmãs górgonas que pertencem a mitologia grega.

__

N/A: Bem pessoal, desculpem pela demora, esse é o ultimo episódio que eu tenho escrito. Por isso vai demorar para o próximo, porque eu escrevo no papel e depois passo pro PC e esse era o último do meu caderno. Espero que tenham gostado desse episódio, apesar de Ter sido bem curto! Pessoal quem quiser me adicionar no msn, o meu é : e meu orkut é Victor Fernandes! Até a próxima!

Mandem reviews!

****

FireKai: Hahahahaha acertou em cheio eim! Fiquei surpreso de saber quem eram os três guerreiros antes de eu publicar o episódio! Ficou tão óbvio assim? Hehehee

Sim sim, ainda não dá pra saber com quem a Sakura vai ficar, mas dá pra se perceber através de uma frase em toda a fic, que alguns sentimentos andam mudando...

Vamos ver se você percebeu também? Me surpreenda! Hahahahahahhaa  
Adorei sua review, obrigado pelos elogios fico muito feliz com eles!

Um abração!

Miaka: Finalmente conseguimossss nos falar noooo msnnnnnnnnnn! Até que enfim eeeeeeeeeeee!  
Mas falando sério agora, bem suas fics são otimasssssss! Parabéns mesmo!

A respeito de HP eu sou sincero leio até algumas fics que eu acho super show, mas o meu négocio mesmo são os animes. Eu não tive paciência pra ler um livro de HP ainda.

No momento estou lendo Codigo da Vinci e é imenso, então vai demorar...

Enfimmmm muito obrigadooooo pela sua review amoreeeeeee

Obrigado pelos elogiosssssssssssssssssss!

Beijossssssssss

HikariTenchi: Consegui falar com você no msn também eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Se entendeu o negócio da energia do Eriol nã foi? Espero que sim

Sim sim, Sakura X Yamato e Sakura X Shaoran, confesso que até eu mesmo to dando uma balançada. Já tenho tudo pronto pro final, só falta passar pro papel e digitar. Mas eu comecei a Ter dúvidas a respeito dos dois.

Esse epi foi curtinho porque o que eu tinha escrito no caderno era pouco, esse epi de cima era o ultimo que eu tinha no caderno. Com as coisas dos cursos e da escola eu acabei esquecendo um pouco. Mas não se preocupe que logo eu vou retomar.

E sim a Tomy vai Ter um final maravilhoso, porque ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas!

Ficou surpresa com quem eram as figuras misteriosas? Hehehehehe

Espero que tenha gostado desse episódio

Adorei sua reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Thanks amoreeeeeeeee

Beijos

Merry-Anne; Amoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sim sim , o hentai vai ser algo bem sugar, depois eu talvez faça um paralelo mas faço restrito. Porque eu mudei a classificação da fic e me sinto mais a vontade escrevendo coisas mais amenas, acho que fica mais parecido com o Anime.

Adorei sua review amore, mas ela tem que ser maiorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Te adoroooooo

Beijosssssssssssss

Kirina-Li; Que coisa feia, a minha beta escrevendo uma review minúscula! ¬¬

Isso é um mau exemplo para os outros leitores, sabia?

Huauheuhaeauhehuae yaoi ShaoranXAkyta?

Esse não tá nos meus planos hahahahahhaa

Mas é um caso a se pensar...

Zueira!

Te adoro amoreeeeeeeeee

Beijos

Brigado pela Reviewwwwwwww

Sby Li: Que bom que achou minha fic de novo, e teve paciência pra ler a porrada de capítulossssss

Fico muito felizzzzzzz

A Saky e o Li... Esses são complicados, mas as coisas estão se aprumando...

É só lembrar do início da fic e ver como eles estavam e como estão agora...

Adorei sua reviewwwwwwww

Beijos

Obs:Forum, eu? Já faz tanto tempo que não frequento... Mas já frequentei sim, a muiiiiiiiito tempo..

Dafne: Hahahaha que bom que ainda tem gente com paciência de ler esse monstro de fic que daqui a pouco tá maior que Senhor dos Anéis hehehehehhee

Estou muito feliz pela sua review e grato pelos elogios.

Desculpa pela demora pra atualizar e que com as coisas da escola eu acabei me enrolando muito e nem tempo eu tive pra escrever.

Estou com livros e fics pendentes pra ler e cada vez vai aumentando mais, mas não se preocupe eu vou dar um jeito.

Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido

Que bom que você gostou do Yamato, eu fiquei feliz que o pessoal gostou dele. Eu tinha medo de Ter um efeito negativo a presença dele na fic.

Mas vi que foi ao contrário!

Adorei sua fic e erros de português eu tenho um monte, tenho preguiça de escrever certo! Rsrsrsrsrsrsr

obrigado pelos elogios e pela review!

Beijos


	40. A Escolha: O fim das cartas Sakura

A escolha: O fim das cartas Sakura

**Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li**

A luta estava acirrada, parecia longe do fim. Sakura e seus amigos levavam desvantagem emocional comparados aos "guerreiros" de Akyta.

O criador dos demónios olhava satisfeito para aquela cena, mas algo parecia incomodá-lo...

"Isso precisa terminar de uma vez por todas. Estou desperdiçando muito energia..."

- ACABEM COM ELES! –Berrou Akyta.

De repente os quatro se afastaram de Sakura e seus amigos. Formaram uma fileira a alguns metros deles. Uma energia negra começou a envolvê-los e essa mesma força foi na direcção de Sakura e dos outros em forma de um gigantesco dragão com uma velocidade tão alta que foi impossível evitá-lo.

Os quatro foram engolidos pela estranha criatura e lançados contra a parede do salão, caindo inconscientes no chão.

- Perfeito, meus escravos. Agora dêem o golpe de misericórdia!

Novamente, Tomoyo e os outros preparavam para atacá-los. Suas energias estavam mais fortes do que antes, fazia parte do golpe final.

-ATAQUEM!

O ataque foi na direcção dos amigos, porém nesse mesmo instante os grandes portões do salão se abrem...

- Mas o que... MALDIÇÃO!

O poderoso ataque fora desviado para o alto, destruindo o teto do castelo. Sybelle, Terune, Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun haviam impedido com uma barreira que o ataque atingisse os Card Captors.

- Nós não vamos deixar que você os mate... –Disse Sybelle em sua posição de luta, assim como os outros.

Não demorou muito para que os amigos recuperassem a consciência e se levantassem com dificuldade do chão.

- Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon... É bom vê-los.

Você está bem, Eriol?

Estou vivo, Ruby Moon. É o suficiente...

Estão todos bem? –Perguntou Terune.

Sim... –Responderam em coro, com excepção de Shaoran que estava bastante ferido.

O jovem mal se mantinha em pé, sua vista estava turva, suas pernas tremiam de cansaço e parecia ter quebrado uma de suas costelas devido ao impacto contra a parede. O jovem ia cair inconsciente no chão, porém foi amparado por Sakura que também estava fraca. A jovem acabou caindo sentada no chão, com Shaoran em seus braços.

- Sakura você está bem? –Perguntou Kero bastante preocupado.

Sim, mas o Shaoran...

A luta contra aquele menina o esgotou tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente. Ele precisa poupar forçar e você também, Sakura. –Disse Yue bastante sério.

Akyta apenas observava com grande insatisfação. Não esperava que Yue e Kerberos se libertassem de seu feitiço, além disso pensava que os demais guardiões teriam sido mortos por seus guerreiros.

Seus guerreiros, semelhantes a bonecos, esperavam estáticos a próxima ordem...

"Maldição, não esperava que esses guardiões malditos sobrevivessem. Agora estão em maior número, mas os Card Captors estão mais fracos. Um está a beira da morte..."

Yamato olhava fixamente para Akyta e seus guerreiros e depois voltou a fitar seus amigos que pareciam bastante preocupados com a situação.

Ainda precisamos lutar, mas Shaoran e Sakura devem poupar o máximo de forças que conseguirem. Kerberos, Yue, vocês devem ficar aqui para cuidar deles.

Mas Yamato, eu tenho que salvar a Tomoyo...

Você não vai conseguir nada nesse estado, Sakura. Você mal consegue se manter de pé... –Disse o jovem bastante sério.

Sakura nunca havia visto o rapaz tão sério, não que fosse brincalhão mas nunca estivera tão sério. Podia ver em seus olhos um sentimento de angústia e preocupação...

- E-Eu não vou ficar aqui parado... –Disse Shaoran despertando e se esforçando pra levantar, porém sem obter sucesso.

- Poupe suas energias, pois eu não tenho mais pra te dar. Se continuar lutando, vai morrer e isso não nos ajudará em nada.

- Não importa o que você diz, eu vou lutar... –Disse Shaoran tentando se levantar novamente.  
Yamato apontou seu cajado para Shaoran, deixou a ponta afiada da Lua a poucos centímetros da garganta do rapaz.

- Se quer morrer, avise. Farei isso de uma forma menos dolorosa que Akyta. –Disse enquanto encarava o rapaz.

- Yamato, pare por favor... –Pediu Sakura com os olhos mareando.

O rapaz afastou o báculo do pescoço do jovem e direccionou seu olhar para Eriol que rapidamente entendeu.

Shaoran, é melhor você ficar aqui com Sakura. Ambos estão muito fracos e precisam descansar. Yue e Kerberos, vocês também devem poupar forças.

Mas Clow...

Yue, nessa luta existe muita coisa em jogo, não podemos arriscar perder ninguém. –Respondeu Eriol enquanto fitava o guardião. –Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun...

Sim?

Vocês dois devem ficar aqui e assegurarem que todos ficarão bem.

Sim!

Sybelle, Terune, vocês virão com a gente... –Disse Yamato fitando as duas guardiãs

Akyta se divertia ao ver a preocupação dos amigos. Todos exalavam o cheiro do medo. Percebeu o desgaste dos guerreiros conforme as batalhas iam ocorrendo e se entretia com isso.

"Tornarei tudo ainda mais divertido..."

Em um estalar de dos, as grandes cortinas atrás de Akyta se levantaram, revelando um exército de demónios prontos para o ataque. As criaturas foram na direcção dos amigos, era uma quantidade astronómica, pronta pra acabar com todos...

- Não podemos perder tempo com essas coisas... DAMA DO FOGO!

O ataque de Yushiro carbonizou alguns monstros, porém eles continuavam a surgir. Cada vez mais e mais...

Que droga, parece que não acabam nunca... –Disse Yushiro inconformado.

O jovem de cabelos azuis se aproximou de Yushiro, ambos fitavam os demónios a sua frente, esperando o próximo comando de Akyta. O mestre sombrio sorria e se deliciava com cada momento de pavor dos Card Captors. Sybelle e Terune estavam em suas posições de luta, esperando o ataque das criaturas. Apesar disso, as duas davam os primeiros sinais de esgotamento, principalmente a felina.

- Yamato, precisamos acabar com essas criaturas usando o mínimo de energia, pois ambos estamos cansados...

- Eu sei. Você tem um plano?

- Sim...

- Sabia que podia confiar em você... –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

Akyta observou a cena e ficou vermelho de ódio, seus olhos eram tomados pela raiva...

"Sorrindo pra ele... MALDITO!"

-ATAQUEM! –Berrou o mestre dos demónios.

Imediatamente o exército de criaturas foi na direcção de Eriol, Yamato e das guardiãs.

É agora...LORDE DO GELO!

DAMA DA NEVE!

As duas entidades do frio surgiram majestosamente e combinaram suas forças, congelando e destruindo assim o exército de demónios, também congelando o local de onde saiam os demónios, matando todos.

Malditos...ATAQUEM MEUS ESCRAVOS!

Nesse instante, Tomoyo, Kaho, Meilin e Kari partiram para o ataque. Tomoyo e Kaho lutavam contra Eriol, Meilin e Kari contra Yamato. Terune entrou na luta com Eriol e Sybelle com Yushiro. Apesar disso, os escravos de Akyta pareciam cada vez mais fortes...

Os guardiões de Sakura e Eriol observavam aflitos a batalha. Parecia que a derrota de Akyta estava cada vez mais longe...

- Precisamos ajudá-los! –Disse Spinel Sun

- VAMOS- Berrou Ruby Moon impaciente.

- Não irão se meter...

Antes que fossem, Akyta estalou novamente os dedos, e os inúmeros quadros e estátuas de demónios se tornaram reais, além das criaturas ocultas na parte escura do salão, atrás dos guardiões.

- Vocês não vão sem antes nos derrotar! –Disse um demónio de pedra.

- Droga, estamos cercados... –Disse Ruby Moon em sua posição de luta.

- Vamos acabar com eles! –Disse Yue pronto pra luta.

-ATAQUEM! –Berrou o maior dos demónios de pedra.

Uma nova luta contra os demónios começou, mas apesar de estarem em quatro, as criaturas eram muitas e estavam cheias de energia, enquanto os guardiões estavam ficando sem energia. As batalhas anteriores haviam desgastado a todos. Além disso, o mundo das trevas sugava sua energia pouco a pouco.

Sakura sentia seu coração apertado, testemunhar aquela cena era muito doloroso. Ver uns contra os outros, lutando até o limite de suas forças, parecia um pesadelo. A jovem abraçou Shaoran que ainda descansava em seus braços. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pela face da jovem e caiu sobre o ombro do rapaz. Li retribuiu o abraço o máximo que pôde...

- Sakura... –Disse em tom quase inaudível.

- Shaoran, estou com medo... – Sussurrou a jovem no ouvido do rapaz.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo... –Disse com muita dificuldade.

Shaoran estava muito machucado, não conseguia se mexer direito, percebeu que o melhor que podia fazer era poupar suas forças, pois seria humilhante ser salvo mais uma vez por Yamato, ou pior, ser um estorvo na luta.

A batalha entre os amigos estava muito difícil. Eriol e Yamato, também Sybelle e Terune estava muito machucados, sangravam muito. A vista dos rapazes estava começando a ficar turva, principalmente a de Eriol que havia sido gravemente ferido no peito por Kaho. Tomoyo, Meilin, Kari e Kaho estavam no auge de suas forças, não ficavam cansadas.

-ACABEM COM ELES DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!

As quatro combinaram seus ataques, formando um grande lobo feroz pronto para estraçalhá-los.

-REFLEXO!

O golpe de Yushiro fora inútil, o ataque das guerreias destruiu a barreira e atingiu todos em cheio, lançando-os contra a parede e em seguida caíram inconscientes no chão...

"Consegui..."

-YAMATO, ERIOL! –Berrou Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, Kero, Yue, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon chegavam ao limite de suas forças. Mal conseguiam ficar de pé, o mundo das trevas era cruel e lhes sugava mais energia a medida que usavam seus poderes.

Era uma batalha perdida, foram derrotados um a um: Kero, depois Yue, em seguida Spinel Sun e por ultimo Ruby Moon. Todos perderam para os ataques dos demónios, que os jogaram no chão, e sem que tivessem forças para se levantarem. As criaturas amarraram os guardiões com correntes para que não escapassem. Todos sucumbiram aos grandes poderes de Akyta...

Kero, Yue...

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura que não sabia o que fazer, abraçava firmemente Shaoran, buscando forças para vencer aquela batalha quase perdida...

Os demónios e os escravos de Akyta cercaram Sakura e Shaoran que pareciam impotentes diante de tamanha ameaça. Todos estavam prontos para atacá-los...

"O que vou fazer? Não quero morrer aqui..." –Pensava a jovem enquanto abraçava fortemente, Shaoran.

"Chegou a hora..." –Pensou Akyta enquanto levantava de seu trono.

O mestre dos demónios estava com um sorriso na face, caminhava serenamente na direcção a Sakura. Enquanto passava, as criaturas se curvavam diante de sua imponente presença, até mesmo os amigos de Sakura controlados por ele. Todos abriram espaço para que Akyta ficassem apenas a poucos metros de Sakura.

A jovem sentada no chão, suava frio, suas mãos tremiam de medo, um calafrio percorria todo seu corpo. Akyta a fitava com um olhar amendrontador, encarava fixamente os belos e assustados olhos cor de esmeralda de Sakura...

- Você tem belos olhos, menina... –Disse sorrindo.

Sakura estava petrificada, queria fugir dali a qualquer custo, mas estava paralisada de medo. Li que estava deitado imóvel no colo da jovem, pôde sentir o coração dela batendo em um ritmo desesperado.

Shaoran se soltou do abraço de Sakura e com muita dificuldade, apoiado em sua espada, tentava se manter de pé o máximo que conseguisse. Porém sua costela quebrada e os ferimentos causados por Meilin não ajudavam, o sangue já havia diminuido porém continuava a escorrer. A vista turva enganava a visão do rapaz, impedindo que visse tudo claramente. Sakura se levantou do chão e ia ajudar o jovem a se manter de pé, porém este recusou a ajuda e a colocou atrás dele.

- Shaoran, você não pode se esforçar...

- Não se preocupe, Sakura. Eu não vou deixar que ele te machuque... –Disse enquanto encarava Akyta com cara de poucos amigos.

O mestre dos demónios apenas observava a cena, ia se aproximar mais, porém mudara de ideia, queria ver até onde o rapaz conseguiria chegar...

- Tolo, está quase morto. Está disposto a se sacrificar por causa dessa menina? Que estupidez...

- Eu amo Sakura e não deixarei que a machuque...DEUS DO RAIO VIM DI A MIM!

O ataque de Shaoran foi inútil pois Akyta o reflectiu na direcção do rapaz. Shaoran empurrou Sakura que caiu no chão, o fez para que não fosse atingida por seu golpe. O rapaz gritou de dor, não tinha forças para suportar mais nenhum ataque, sua vida estava por um fio. Acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, seu corpo estava no limite...

- Você é um idiota, continua protegendo essa menina. Saiba garoto que o amor é uma ilusão que no fim só nos deixa feridas dolorosas que jamais irão se curar..

- I-I-Isso n-não é ver-verdade –Disse Shaoran se mantendo de pé com a ajuda da espada.

- Pare, Shaoran. Você está muito cansado... –Disse a jovem se levantando e indo acudir o rapaz.

Li estava no limite de suas forças, ia cair porém se manteve de pé, se recusava a perder. Não podia abandonar Sakura. A jovem ia acudi-lo porém Li recusou a ajuda. Ia salvar Sakura a qualquer custo, porém sua visão já lhe pregava peças e seu corpo já não respondia a seus comandos.

"Não vou deixar que isso me atrapalhe novamente..."

- Menina quero lhe fazer uma proposta...

-Que tipo de proposta?

-Escute bem. Seus amigos estão quase mortos e os outros estão sobre o meu poder. Cabe a você, salvá-los... –Disse Akyta sorrindo.

-Como?

-Me entregando as cartas que estão sobre seu poder...

-O que? Mas...

-É uma troca justa, as cartas, pela vida dos seus amigos...

-Eu...

Pela primeira vez, Sakura se sentia derrotada e parecia disposta a aceitar a proposta. A jovem deitou Shaoran gentilmente no chão e pegou as cartas em seu bolso. Ficou olhando fixamente para elas. Em seguida fitou todos os seus amigos: Tomoyo, Meilin, Mizuki e Kari estavam paradas como estátuas aguardando o próximo comando. Eriol, Yamato estavam caídos no chão, os guardiões estavam derrotados e presos pelos demónios de Akyta e Shaoran que estava muito ferido e mal se aguentava em pé e não aceitava se render.

-ELA NÃO VAI ACEITAR NADA! - Berrou o jovem chinês chamando Sakura a razão. – Eu não vou permitir que ela entregas as cartas a alguém como você. –Disse o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tolice! Vou consegui-las de qualquer maneira!

- Então, tente! Eu vou proteger Sakura e as cartas nem que pra isso tenha de dar a minha vida!

- Estou cansado de toda essa asneira. Vou acabar com você!

Akyta começou a reunir uma grande quantidade de energia entre as mãos, formando uma esfera negra para ser usada como golpe final.

-MOR...

-DAMA DO FOGO!VÁ E DESTRUA!

Akyta foi atingido de raspão pelo ataque, queimando apenas a manga de sua túnica e deixando algumas pequenas queimaduras insignificantes em sua pele. Quando se virou, o mestre dos demónios deu de cara com Yushiro, que estava de pé, apoiado em seu cajado. Sua respiração estava ofegante, seu coração acelerado, já no limite de suas forças.

- És um tolo, Yushiro... –Disse Akyta sorrindo – Essa nova forma lhe faz mal...

Yamato estava zonzo, sua cabeça doía e sua vista lhe pregava peças. Suas energias estavam se extinguindo, não ia aguentar muito tempo. Akyta encarou o rapaz e usando sua velocidade, levantou o representante da lua pelo pescoço, dificultando sua respiração.

-YAMATO!-Berrou a jovem .

-Sem dúvida, és um tolo, você envergonha o mundo das trevas. Jamais deveria ter sido escolhido para representante das sombras. Seu coração apaixonado continua a existir nessa vida. Deixou de proteger o amor que mantêm as cartas vivas e passou a fazer parte dele... –Disse Akyta olhando fixamente para Yushiro.

O jovem se mantia o mais frio possível. Estava cada vez mais difícil respirar, Yamato tentava se soltar, porém não conseguia...

- Esses olhos azuis, tão belos e brilhantes como as estrelas. Essa face bela e delicada como a lua. Esses lábios que devem ser doces como o mel...

Yushiro tentava balbuciar algumas palavras, porém Akyta não as entendia. O mestre dos demônios soltou um pouco, conseguindo entender algumas palavras de Yamato.

- N-n-nada dis-disso nun-nunca f-foi ou será s-seu... –Disse sorrindo e em seguida cuspindo na face de Akyta.

- Seu maldito, insolente!

O mestre dos demónios ficou cego de ódio e apertou ainda mais, sufocando o rapaz...

-YAMATO!

Sakura olhou ao redor, não suportava mais ver seus amigos sobre o controle de Akyta, não aguentava mais ver o sofrimento de todos. Não era justo, não podia sacrificar a vida de seus amigos...

-PARE AKYTA!ACEITO! –Berrou a jovem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Nesse mesmo instante, o mestre dos demónios largou Yamato no chão, segundos antes de morrer. O homem satisfeito se virou para Sakura...

- Está dizendo que aceita minha oferta, menina? –Perguntou Akyta esperando a confirmação do que acabara de ouvir.

- Sim. Troco as cartas, pelos meus amigos...

- Sábia decisão, menina...

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO, SAKURA!- Berrou Shaoran.

O rapaz tentou chegar a Sakura para impedi-la porém caiu no chão, não tinha forças para se levantar. Sentia dores por todo o corpo e começou a tossir sangue...

-NÃO VALE A PENA, SAKURA! –Berrou Yamato sem forças para fazer outra coisa.

- Shaoran, Yamato, sinto muito... –Disse Sakura com a cabeça baixa.

Inúmeras lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem que abraçava firmemente as cartas contra o peito.

"Me perdoem cartas..."

A jovem secou as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça. Apontou seu báculo para o alto e fechou os olhos, continuava a pressionar as cartas contra o peito, porém não demorou para que a insígnia de magia surgisse.

- Eu, Sakura Kinomoto, abdico do meu posto de dona das cartas e o entrego à Akyta, para que ele controle toda a magia dos elementos , sem vossas recusas! Libertem-se!

Imediatamente as cartas nas mãos de Sakura se agitaram, repeliram a menina com choques e ficaram flutuando no ar. A insignia de magia sumiu, e as cortas formaram um círculo em volta de Akyta.

-EXCELENTE!

O mestre dos demónios brandiu sua espada para o alto, surgindo sua própria insígnia de magia formada por duas luas minguantes em forma de cruz.

- Abandonem essa forma e se transformem em minhas fiéis servas, tornem-se CARTAS DAS TREVAS!

De repente o chão começou a tremer, uma grande energia vinda dos quatro cantos do mundo das trevas começou a envolver as cartas que começaram a girar no ar, tornaram-se cartas negras, impossível ver até mesmo a figura de cada uma. Foram todas corrompidas pela energia maligna de Akyta.

-HAHAHAHAHA FINALMENTE SÃO MINHAS!

- Agora solte meus amigos!

- Claro, não preciso mais deles!

Akyta apontou sua espada para elas e de repente a energia maligna que existia dentro do corpo de Tomoyo, Kaho, Meilin e Kari saiu através da boca e dos olhos das moças e penetrou nas cartas. Em seguida, brandiu sua espada destruindo os demónios e as correntes que prendiam os guardiões. Todos ficaram pasmos com tamanha frieza, principalmente Shaoran...

- Ele acabou com os próprios monstros com um único golpe...

- Não preciso mais deles. Agora só falta uma coisa para que eu alcance meu objectivo! Venham a mim e mostrem seu lado negro...GUARDIÕES SATÂNICOS!

Akyta brandiu sua espada em direcção ao buraco no teto do castelo e uma grande energia se acumulou na lâmina. O mestre dos demónios lançou essa energia contra Yue e Kerberos que flutuavam ainda inconscientes..…

Os dois guardiões ficaram flutuando no ar e tiveram seus corpos e almas corrompidas pela energia maligna.

- Não poder ser! KEROOO, YUEEE! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

- É sim minha cara. Os guardiões existem apenas para proteger as cartas, e assim como elas não devem possuir vontade própria e sim obedecer ao mestre! Eles sempre devem estar do mesmo lado que elas...

- Não pode ser...

- Pode e será! DESPERTEM AGORA!

Kero e Yue despertaram , porém estavam diferentes. Ambos tinham olhos vermelhos e malignos, eles foram completamente envolvidos pela energia maligna e sofriam uma transformação. Sakura sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo seu corpo.

- Não pode ser. Kero, Yue... –Disse a jovem com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_N/A: Pessoal! Mil desculpas pela demora pra atualizar! Me desculpem mesmo! Acontece que eu tava em época de aula e fim de ano é a maior correria, graças a deus passei direto em tudo! (Deus é milagroso hehehehehe) Mas enfim realmente gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos aos leitores por fazê-los espererarem. Agora só falta mais um episódio e um outro especia possivelmente um hentai! Além disso, eu andava meio sem inspiração para escrever e me dediquei um pouco a outras fics minhas. Uma nova de Saint Seiya e outra que eu to reformulando de Sailor Moon . Mas enfim peço desculpas a todos e quer desejar a vocês um excelente ano novo! E que 2006 seja um ano maravilhoso para todos nós! _

_Obs: Gente eu gostaria de agradecer a Miaka pela citação da minha fic na reportagem que ela fez sobre garotos escritores. Fiquei lisonjeado por participar e isso foi um dos motivos que me motivou a voltar a escrever SDC, muito obrigado amore!_

**FireKai: Hehehhehe que bom que você gostou do epi anterior! Realmente o epi passado tratou muito da mudança dos sentimentos dos personagens e se ficar atento da pra perceber que muitas coisas mudaram nesse também...**

**A tomoyo é o meu foco para o final, a minha idéia é deixá-la com mas sem um final ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se dá pra entender.**

**Hehehehehe a Kari foi a primeira pessoa que veio na minha cabeça!**

**Muito obrigado pelos elogiosss e pelos comentários a respeito da fic!  
Eu adoro reviews grandes, quanto maiores, melhores! Hehehe**

**Um feliz ano novo e tudo de bom pra 2006!**

**E me desculpe pelo atraso na atualização!**

**Abração!**

**Miaka: Hahahahaha é uma boa possibilidade né? Parece que o Akyta conseguiu tudo que quis...**

**A Terune sanguinária brotou na minha mente do nada hahahaha**

**Muito obrigado pela sua review amore**

**E gostaria de agradecê-la mais uma vez pelo comentário a respeito da minha fic, fiquei muito feliz mesmo!**

**Feliz ano novo , tudo de bom pra 2006!**

**E espero que continuemos a conversar no msn!  
E me desculpe pela demora pra atualizar!**

**Bjus**

**HikariTenchi: Obrigado pelos elogios amore! Adoro review giganteee! Continua mandando pra mim! que eu fico feliz hahahahahaa**

**A respeito da tomoyo eu também concordo com você, ela sempre fica de fora e eu queria dar um destaque pra ela na fic, sabe o que eu não gostava muito no Anime e que aqui eu pude mudar era que a Tomy sempre fazia a mesma coisa: apoiava e filmava a Sakura. E eu queria dar um pouquinho mais de personalidade a ela, estava inseguro se os leitores iam gostar! Mas pela sua review, vejo que sim!**

**Então não me arrependo!**

**A identidade dos guerreiros era o meu trunfo!rsrsrss**

**Meu objetivo era ficar naquela: "Será que é ou não é?Sim, deve ser... Não, mas se não for quem são?". E eu fiquei muito feliz em ver que ficou interessante e saiu melhor do que eu esperava!**

**A Sakura fez a pior escolha da vida dela agora...**

**As coisas não tão faceis pra ela rsrsrs**

**Tomoyo e Eriol..uhmmm não sei não. ...rsrss**

**Sim, quando Sybelle acordou Terune já tinha voltado a sua forma normal.**

**Agora estou de férias e vou encerrar a fic antes do inicio das aulas!**

**Desculpe pela demora pra atualizar!**

**E mais uma vez, obrigado pela sua review!**

**Te desejo um feliz ano novooooo e tudo de bom pra 2006**

**Bjus!**

**Dafne: Que isso não tem nada pra se desculpar! A falha foi minha de demorar tanto pra atualizar! Não precisa se sentir culpada. Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Manda um review me dizendo o que você achou!**

**Quem se desculpa sou eu pela demora!**

**A respeito do pai da Sakura ser a reencarnação do mago clow, bem isso eu li em alguns sites também. Li da seguinte forma, que o Eriol, o Fujitaka e o Yamazaki eram a reencarnação do mago clow. O eriol ficou com o lado negro, o fujitaka com o lado bom (por isso ele achou o livro clow nas escavações ) e o Yamazaki com a parte sábia.**

**Mas eu sinceramente duvido muito que seja assim, acredito que a reencarnação do Clow seja apenas o Eriol, pois ele tem os três atribuidos que foram ditos "divididos" entre esses três personagens , é claro que o lado dark é mais evidente, porém ele é uma réplica exata do mago clow.**

**Além disso, eu entendi pelo anime que apenas o Eriol era a reencarnação do clow. E muitos sites especularam final de Sakura e quando eu fui ver era totalmente diferente...**

**Por isso eu creio realmente que só o Eriol, seja a reencarnação de clow.**

**Essa é a minha opinião pessoal!**

**Obrigado pela sua review amore!**

**Te desejo um feliz ano novo e um otimo 2006!**

**E mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora pra atualizar.**

**Bjus**

**l0tuz.. :Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Que bom que está gostando da fic, peço que continue mandando reviews me dizendo o que você acha!**

**E me desculpe pela demora pra atualizar, não vou mais furar desse jeito!**

**Feliz ano novo e tudo de bom pra 2006!**

**Bjus**

Susspirinho: Hehehehehe obrigado pelos elogios! Fiquei muito feliz com a review!

**Realmente eu estava em falta com vocês! Mas agora vou atualizar o mais rápido que puder!**

**O enredo tem vários rumos, por que você acredita que quando eu comecei a escrever Sakura e o Destino das Cartas ia ser só um hentai de 5 capitulos. Nada mais, ai sugestões foram sendo dadas, novas idéias surgindo. Ai a fic cresceu e se tornou o sucesso que é hoje graças a todos os leitores!**

**E isso me deixa muito feliz!  
Obrigado pela sua review e espero que possa continuar a mandá-las**

**E mais uma vez, desculpe-me pelo atraso!**

**Um feliz ano novo e tudo de bom pra 2006!**

**Bjussss**


	41. A Esperança: O Fim de Akyta

_A Esperança: O Fim de Akyta_

_**Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li**_

As lágrimas formavam uma pequena poça na frente de nossa heroína, que largou seu báculo e desmoronou...

Sakura começou a soluçar e a dar inúmeros socos no chão, feito uma criança pequena. Shaoran tentava consolá-la, mas era inútil. A jovem estava inconformada com aquela situação. O rapaz a abraçava firmemente e ela, mesmo retribuindo, não parava de chorar.

" - Shaoran, eu per-perdi, perdi tudo. O Kero, o Yue, as cartas... "

"- Fique calma, Sakura. Vamos conseguir recuperá-los..." – Disse o jovem afagando os cabelos da menina.

Akyta se deliciava com aquele momento. Havia esperado décadas para o vivenciar e era algo maravilhoso. Yue, antes dotado de asas angelicais e de um encanto sedutor, se tornou um demónio com asas de morcego. Possuía grandes chifres, orelhas pontudas, olhos vermelhos, caninos afiados. A face coberta de listras vermelhas e em sua testa uma lua negra; suas mãos haviam se tornado garras imensas. O belo anjo de Clow parecia ter descido ao inferno, tornando-se o verdadeiro Belzebu.

O mesmo havia acontecido com Kero. Seu pelos dourados haviam se tornado negros como a noite, perdendo todo seu esplendor. A ponta de seu rabo havia se tornado pontuda como uma lança afiada. Sua face amistosa estava mudada: seus olhos eram vermelhos e furiosos; seus dentes ainda maiores e mais afiados. Suas garras agora eram gigantescas, desproporcionais ao seu corpo. Suas asas angelicais o abandonaram para dar lugar ás asas de morcego. O guardião havia abandonado a razão, se deixando levar pelos instintos. Kerberos parecia ter deixado de ser o belo felino, guardião do Sol, para se tornar, Servirus, o guardião das portas do inferno.

Ambos prontos para destruir Sakura e seus amigos a qualquer instante.

Yamato e Eriol estavam petrificados, não conseguindo esconder a sua surpresa. Não pensavam que viveriam para ver as cartas e os guardiões contra eles. Uma pequena e discreta lágrima desceu pela face de Eriol.

Akyta não podia estar mais feliz, agora tinha tudo que sempre almejou. Sua vingança estava quase completa...

Tomoyo e os outros continuavam adormecidos. Seus corpos não tinham mais a energia de Akyta, portanto não poderiam estar vivos no Mundo das Trevas. Se acordassem, certamente morreriam pois seus corpos não suportariam tamanha energia maligna. Com certeza não aguentariam muito tempo naquele lugar...

O medo passou a tomar conta do coração dos guerreiros. Kerberos e Yue pareciam prontos para lutar! Yamato olhou ao redor, fitando todos. Por ultimo, o rapaz encarou Akyta. A reencarnação de Yushiro respirou fundo e segurou firme em seu cajado...

" - Clow precisamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas..." –Disse o jovem que em seguida começou a caminhar em direção a Akyta. " - Sybelle, Terune, quero que cuidem de Kerberos e Yue..."

" - Certo!" - Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

" - Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, quero que protejam Sakura e os outros..."

Os dois guardiões de Eriol concordaram positivamente com a cabeça e se aproximaram de Sakura e os amigos. Em seguida, Clow seguiu Yushiro. O jovem guardião da lua, não tirava os olhos de Akyta. Tinha uma expressão de ódio, misturada com revolta e medo. O mestre dos demónios apenas sorria de satisfação. Sabia que ninguém teria chance de derrotá-lo.

_"Tolos, essa batalha já está ganha..."_

" - KERBEROS, YUE, DESTRUAM ESSES DOIS INSOLENTES!"

Nesse mesmo instante, Sybelle e Terune subiram ao céu, ficando frente a frente com os guardiões corrompidos, impedindo que atacassem os card captors.

" - ACABEM COM ELAS!"

" - LORDE DO FOGO!"

" - DAMA DO FOGO!"

O ataque de Clow combinou-se com o de Yushiro e foi na direção de Akyta que foi obrigado a se levantar de seu trono para escapar, não sofrendo nenhum arranhão.

" - Tolos, acham mesmo que tem alguma chance de me vencer?"

" - Somos dois contra um. Não acho que seja muito difícil." – Disse Yamato forçando um sorriso debochado.

" - É o que veremos... " – Disse Akyta estalando os dedos.

Imediatamente um novo exército de demónios surgiu dos quatro cantos escuros do castelo, cercando a todos. Shaoran e Sakura estavam acuados, mal se aguentavam em pé. Tomoyo e os outros totalmente inconscientes, presas fáceis para os demónios. Spinel Sun e Ruby criaram uma barreira, impedindo que as estranhas criaturas se aproximassem e ferissem a todos.

" - Obrigada..." – Disse a jovem de cabelos cor de mel, um pouco mais calma.

" - Não há de que, não se preocupe..." – Disse Ruby Moon com um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura estava um pouco mais calma, continuava sentada no chão, nos braços de Shaoran que mal se aguentava de pé. O rapaz estava muito ferido e suas energias estavam sendo drenadas por aquela dimensão. Shaoran apoiava Sakura emocionalmente e a menina o apoiava fisicamente, já que o rapaz não tinha forças para se equilibrar sozinho. Ambos assistiam átonos aquela batalha que estava prestes a começar...

A luta no céu já havia tido início. As criaturas haviam destruído o teto do castelo e voavam pelo céu do Domínio das Trevas. Faíscas de energia saiam dos corpos dos lutadores, iluminando o céu escuro daquela dimensão.

Sybelle e Terune estavam dando sinais de cansaço, o sangue escorria dos ferimentos das guardiãs de Yushiro. Kerberos e Yue não tinham um arranhão, suas energias estavam em alta. Ambos tinham o fantástico poder de se recompor. Kero e Yue estavam a alguns metros das guardiãs, aguardando seus ataques.

" - Precisamos derrotá-los de uma vez por todas, Sybelle..."

" - Eu sei, mas nenhum dos nossos ataques adianta..."

" - Eu sei, tenho um plano..."

Eriol e Yamato estavam cercados pelos demónios de Akyta. Estes não eram muito fortes, porém estavam em grande número. Além disso, os dois feiticeiros não tinham energia para ficar desperdiçando.

" - Yamato..."

"-Diga, Eriol..."

"-Deixa que eu cuido deles, acabe com Akyta..."

" - Tem certeza?"

"- Sim, não temos tempo a perder..."

" - Mas..."

"- Não sei o quanto Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon vão aguentar proteger Sakura. Além disso, não podemos ficar desperdiçando energia com essas criaturas..."

" - Tudo bem, boa sorte Clow..."

" - Vá!"

" - Saíam do meu caminho! DAMA DA NEVE!"

Os demónios que estavam na frente no caminho de Yamato foram congelados e estilhaçados em mil pedaços. Clow impedia que outros conseguissem alcançá-lo. Yamato estava frente a frente com Akyta. Um fitava fixamente o outro. Yushiro tinha uma expressão de ódio, enquanto Akyta parecia bastante tranquilo

" - Você não sabe como esperei por esse momento, meu caro Yushiro."

" - Que honra..." – Disse Yushiro em tom irónico, fazendo referência, curvando-se diante de Akyta.

Nesse mesmo instante a expressão de Akyta mudou, o jeito debochado de Yushiro fazia o mestre dos demónios perder a calma.

" - Não estará com essa expressão, depois que eu acabar com você..."

" - Não se superestime Akyta, você não passa de um arlequim tolo e digno de pena... " – Disse o jovem sorrindo.

" - VOU LHE MOSTRAR O ARLEQUIM! FOGOOO!" - Berrou o mestre, vermelho de ódio.

Yamato desviou por sorte do ataque de Akyta, em seguida sorriu para Akyta...

" - Sabia que não passava de um exibicionista. Devia estar em um circo ,meu caro arlequim..." - Disse Yushiro sorrindo.

" - És um tolo, Yushiro..."

" - Do que falas?"

" - Olhe para o seu braço e me diga quem é o arlequim..." – Disse o mestre dos demónios sorrindo friamente.

" - O que? Ah..."

Yushiro soltou um gemido abafado de dor. A manga esquerda juntamente com seu braço estavam queimados. O ataque do Fogo fora mais rápido do que ele pensara, nem havia percebido o dano. Seu braço ardia como se o fogo tivesse penetrado em seus ossos.

_"Maldição, eu não sei esse ataque..."_

" - E agora, Yushiro? Quem é o tolo exibicionista?"

Enquanto isso, Sybelle e Terune estavam sendo praticamente esmagadas por Kerberos e Yue. As roupas de Sybelle já não tinham mais a cor branca, estavam banhadas com o vermelho de seu sangue. Terune também tinha ferimentos seríssimos, causados pelas garras de Kero. As duas já estavam suando frio, estavam no limite de suas forças, enquanto os antigos guardiões de Sakura estavam na plenitude de seus poderes.

" - Terune, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas não aguento mais... " – Disse a jovem angelical, com a respiração ofegante.

" - Eu também estou no meu limite, e eles não sofreram nenhum arranhão sequer..."

" - Para piorar, o senhor Yushiro está com a energia muito fraca, posso sentir seu corpo cansado... " – Disse a jovem enquanto olhava angustiada para o castelo.

" - Eu também sinto, não temos escolha, Sybelle... " – Disse Terune enquanto fitava os guardiões corrompidos parados a sua frente " – É tudo ou nada... Pronta?"

" - Sim..."

As duas ficaram em posições de ataque, suas respirações estavam no limite, seus corações a mil por hora...

" - AGORA!" – Berram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Ambas lançaram seus últimos e mais poderosos ataques. Os feixes de Sybelle e a bola de energia de Terune formaram uma grande nuvem de fumaça no céu, ao redor delas. Quando essa se dissipou, Kero e Yue estavam intactos. As guardiãs não conseguiam esconder a surpresa. Suas energias haviam se esgotado, mal aguentavam se manter no ar.

" - Não aguento mais, Te..."

Antes que terminasse a frase, Sybelle assim como Terune foram atacadas brutalmente por um golpe direto de Kero e Yue. As duas foram agarradas pelo pescoço e lançadas de encontro ao chão. Tamanha foi a velocidade que duas enormes crateras se formaram próximas a Yushiro.

" - SYBELLE, TERUNE!" – Berrou Yushiro inutilmente.

As duas estavam inconscientes, sua respiração fraca e sua energias mínimas. Kero e Yue voltaram ao castelo e agarram as duas pelo pescoço novamente. Akyta estava mais feliz do que nunca, a desgraça de Yushiro era a sua glória.

" - Veja meu caro Yushiro. Suas amadas criaturas que um dia foram cobiçadas e invejadas por sua beleza e poderes..."

Akyta olhou fixamente nos olhos cor de safira de Yamato que demostravam a grande dor e agonia que sentia naquele momento tão difícil. Isso alimentava ainda mais o ego do mestre dos demónios...

" - Veja Yushiro..." – Disse Akyta estalando os dedos.

Imediatamente, Kerberos e Yue lançaram as duas contra a parede, fazendo as singelas criaturas darem seus últimos gritos de dor antes de ficarem inconscientes novamente. O mago da lua sentiu seu coração ser estraçalhado. Algumas penas caídas das asas de suas criaturas, ainda flutuavam no céu e caíram próximas aos pés do rapaz. Yamato caiu de joelhos o chão de cabeça baixa, não conseguia evitar que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

" - Agora não passam de retratos de sua decadência ..." – Disse Akyta em seguida soltando uma estrondosa gargalhada.

O rapaz levantou a cabeça ainda com os olhos cheios d'água e observou tudo ao seu redor. Viu os guardiões de Eriol embarreirando os demónios com muita dificuldade, devido ao esgotamento, mas faziam de tudo para proteger Sakura e seus amigos, todos quase sem forças . Clow lutava contra os demónios, porém era visível o seu cansaço e por último: Sybelle e Terune. Vê-las naquele estado tão debilitado partia seu coração, não tinha nem forças para transformá-las em cartas e acabar com a dor e sofrimento que sentiam.

Os demónios de Akyta apesar de fracos, eram muitos portanto a derrota de Eriol era inevitável. Podia ver os olhos inchados e cheios de lágrima de Sakura. A jovem estava esgotada, não aguentava testemunhar tanto sofrimento. Podia sentir a dor que havia penetrado o coração puro da ex dona das cartas. O jovem chinês, estava entre os dois mundos, sua força era mínima e sem perceber os papéis se inverteram e estava sendo abraçado por Sakura que segurava o amado, agora inconsciente novamente. Aumentando ainda mais o desespero da menina dos lindos olhos cor de esmeralda.

Yamato secou as lágrimas, respirou fundo e com bastante dificuldade ficou de pé, ainda encarando Akyta.

_"Vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas..."_

" - O que pretende fazer, Yushiro? Implorar por sua vida?"

" - NUNCA! " –Berrou com um sorriso debochado.

" - Ainda tem forças para ser irónico meu caro?"

" - Tenho forças suficientes para acabar com você..."

Yamato fincou seu cajado no chão e a terra começou a tremer. Não demorou para que a insígnia de magia surgisse e uma poderosa energia negra saísse das fendas do chão e envolvesse o rapaz.

" - Espíritos da noite, criados e aprisionados nas sombras do mundo...

_"NÃO PODE SER!"_ –Pensou Akyta suando frio.

O chão começou a tremer a mais, e inúmeras fendas continuavam a surgir no chão, cada vez maiores. Por elas começaram a sair estranhas criaturas, que não tinham uma forma exata, eram erróneas, parecendo esqueletos deformados. Essas criaturas começaram a atravessar os corpos dos demónios de Akyta, cortando suas cabeças, destruindo-os. Em seguida começavam a se concentrar sobre a cabeça de Yushiro.

" - Ouçam meu chamado e mostrem seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós..."

As estranhas criaturas começaram a tomar uma forma mais concreta, formato de esqueletos humanos feitos de fogo e enxofre. Tinham asas de morcego, dentes afiados e seguravam espadas com lâminas flamejantes...

" - E os entreguem a mim, FILHO DE HÉCATE E SACERDOTE DAS TREVAS QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! MENSAGEIROS DO INFERNO! DESTRUAM-NO!"

As estranhas criaturas voaram em direção a Akyta, engolindo-o, formando uma grande nuvem de energia maligna, com raios e salamandras.

_"Yushiro conseguiu..."_ –Pensou Eriol caindo no chão, esgotado.

Sakura tentava enxergar algo em meio aquela fumaça. Só conseguia ver a sombra de um rapaz apoiado em seu cajado em meio as sombras. Aquela nuvem de trevas começou a se dissipar gradualmente e Sakura pode confirmar: era mesmo Yamato apoiado em seu báculo, sem conseguir mexer um dedo. Seus olhos não tinham brilho, parecia um zumbi, estava entre a vida e a morte.

_"Acabou..."_ –Pensou o jovem em meio a nuvem que se dissipava e sem conseguir demostrar nenhuma reação.

" - HAHAHAHAHAHA É TUDO QUE PODE FAZER, YUSHIRO!"

Uma gargalhada ecoou por todo o salão, assustando a todos. Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, Eriol se apoiou em seu báculo e ficou novamente de pé. Todos estavam arrepiados. Em meio a fumaça, a nuvem tomou forma. Uma grande ventania varreu tudo aquilo para longe.

Ninguém conseguiu acreditar, Akyta estava intacto. Seu exército e seu castelo estava completamente destruído, mas ele não havia sofrido um arranhão.

" - NÃO PODE SER!" –Berrou Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" - Fique calma Sakura..." –Disse o rapaz de cabelos azuis se aproximando dos amigos.

" - Eriol, você está bem?"

" - Estou vivo, Ruby Moon, é o que importa..."

A barreira de Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon havia deixado de existir, pois não havia mais o exército de demónios. Eriol havia se juntado aos amigos e ajudava Shaoran, que havia voltado a consciência, a ficar de pé. Estavam ambos, um apoiado no outro...

" - Você acha que o Yamato ainda está vivo, Eriol?"

"- Ele ainda está de pé, não está Shaoran? Então alguma parte dele ainda vive..."

Os amigos incapacitados observavam os dois guerreiros rivais a sua frente. Akyta, intacto, com um sorriso na face. As cartas ao seu redor, flutuando, sua espada omnipotente na mão esquerda e uma estranha bola de energia maligna em sua mão direita. A cima, Kero e Yue em suas posições de ataque, aguardando o próximo comando. Tudo isso contra o corpo semi morto de Yushiro, apoiado em seu cajado sem executar nenhum movimento.

" - Meu querido Yushiro, quase sinto pena de você. As coisas podiam ter sido diferentes. Mas você escolheu me repudiar, escolheu o lado de Clow. Tentou acabar comigo e da 1ª vez quase conseguiu. Porém, eu fui capaz de sobreviver nesse inferno que você me aprisionou. Sobrevivi pois me alimentava do desejo de vingança que tinha por você. Do ódio que guardo no meu coração pelo seu desprezo e por ter me negado e humilhado. Então arquitectei meu plano. Comecei a construir meu Império para atingir o meu objectivo. Percebi a fraqueza da nova dona das cartas devido a ausência do seu amigo. Então decidi apoiar esse sentimento até fazer os dois se odiarem, destruindo o selo que unia a dona a suas cartas.

" - Maldito... " –Disse Shaoran partindo para o ataque.

" - Mantenha a calma, Shaoran. Não vá se sacrificar em vão... "–Disse Eriol segurando o amigo. " – Não se esforce demais, não está em condições de fazer nada..."

Shaoran encarava Akyta. Seu olhar tinha um ódio mortal pelo mestre dos demónios que retribuiu o olhar friamente e com um pequeno sorriso debochado.

" - Vejo que nossos amigos estão exaltados, não se preocupem a hora de vocês chegará logo..."

" - Não se esforce, precisa poupar suas forças Shaoran... " –Disse Sakura olhando fundo dos olhos castanhos do rapaz.

" - Vê, Yushiro? De nada adianto seus esforços. É um sentimento deteriorado, quase extinto que há entre eles..."

" - Do que está falando? "

" - É simples menina. Meu plano era destruir todos os bons sentimentos que você nutria em seu coração e o mais forte deles era o amor por esse rapaz chinês. Destruindo esse sentimento, eu enfraqueceria seus poderes e eu poderia tomar as cartas de uma forma benevolente. Mas graças a Yushiro as coisas tiveram que ser desse jeito."

" - Não entendi o que quis dizer..."

" - É simples minha querida, Yushiro cobriu você com sentimentos de amor... –"Disse Akyta com desprezo e uma ponta de inveja.

" - Yamato..." –Disse a jovem fitando o rapaz imóvel a alguns metros a sua frente.

Algumas pequenas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da menina...

" - Dessa forma, você não esqueceria o valor desse sentimento que carrega no peito, tornando-o incorruptível. Mas isso tudo foi uma grande tolice, pois você foi fraca e preferiu sacrificar o destino das cartas do que seus amigos. Esse sentimento que Yushiro carrega no peito desde nossa última batalha, não passa de uma coisa daninha que penetrou na sua alma influenciando em sua nova vida..." –Disse Akyta com asco.

" - Já entendi Akyta..." –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

" - Do que falas insolente!"

" - Você tem ciúmes de Sakura assim como tinha do mago Clow... " – Disse Eriol com um sorriso.

A expressão de Akyta confirmou as suspeitas de Eriol. O mestre dos demónios perdeu a calma e ficou vermelho de ódio...

" - Cíumes?" –Indagou Shaoran enquanto fitava o amigo.

"- Sim, um cíume doentio e digno de pena..." – Disse Eriol enquanto fitava Akyta, sorrindo.

" - Seu maldito..." –Disse o mestre cheio de ódio.

"- Sentimento penoso, Arlequim..."

Apesar da ausência de expressão em seu olhar, da falta de movimento, aquelas foram as palavras de Yushiro, seguidas de um sorriso debochado...

" - MALDITO! COMO OUSA RIR DE MIM! MORRA COM SEU PRÓPRIO ATAQUE!"

Akyta lançou a bola de energia maligna, tratava-se do golpe que Yamato havia lançado sobre o mestre dos demónios que havia sido capaz de contê-lo. O jovem fora atingido em cheio, voando pelos ares e instantes depois seu corpo caiu sem vida no chão..."

" – YAMATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" -Berrou Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

" - HAHAHAHA finalmente está morto!" –Disse Akyta sorrindo.

O corpo sem vida de Yamato não tinha mais nenhum resquício de energia. Sua alma já não habitava mais aquela casca, agora vazia...

Sybelle e Terune estavam conscientes porém sem forças para abrir os olhos e se mexer. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu do rosto de cada uma das criaturas que estavam estiradas próximas ao corpo do mestre. Era uma cena muito triste, o retrato de uma desgraça...

Sakura, de joelhos no chão, abaixou a cabeça com sua franja cobrindo seus olhos que insistiam em ficar molhados. Uma pequena poça de lágrimas estava se formando no chão. A jovem apertava o próprio punho inconformada...

" - Por que? Por que as coisas tem que ser desse jeito?" –Disse a jovem inconsolável.

" - Sakura..."

A jovem observou o cenário ao seu redor: Kero, Yue e as cartas escravizados; Eriol e Shaoran muito feridos; Tomoyo e os outros inconscientes, e o pior: o corpo de Yamato a sua frente...

Aquele que foi seu grande protetor, amigo e confidente. Ele a protegeu de si mesma, amando-a com um sentimento puro, curando as feridas de seu coração machucado. Fazendo-a sorrir. Em sua mente, lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Do carinho, da fidelidade, da amizade que ele tinha por ela. Sempre que precisou ele estava lá, e agora não estaria mais, nunca mais...

_"Meu anjo..."_

Aquela frase foi ouvida em sua mente, causando revolta no coração de Sakura. A jovem secou as lágrimas e se pós de pé novamente, porém manteve a cabeça baixa...

" - Não vou desistir, não vou desistir, preciso lutar..." – Murmurou para si mesma – "É, VOU VENCER" –Berrou a jovem levantando a cabeça e encarando Akyta.

A insígnia de magia da jovem surgiu, Sakura foi envolvida por uma energia azul muito poderosa. A ex dona das cartas olhava fixamente Akyta com cara de poucos amigos. De repente, o mestre dos demónios começou a suar frio...

_"De onde está vindo todo esse poder?"_

" - Akyta jamais serei capaz de te perdoar por todo o mal que me causou. Por ter machucado a todos nós e matado Yamato !"

" - Não me faça rir! Kerberos, Yue, ACABEM COM ELA!"

As duas criaturas voaram em direção a Sakura, prontas para destruí-la. Porém um brilho poderoso, saído do corpo da jovem, ofuscou a visão de todos. Instantes depois, Kero e Yue estavam paralisados no céu, a poucos centímetros da garganta de Sakura, estavam relutantes...

" - Kero, Yue, sou eu Sakura..." –Disse a jovem com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

As duas criaturas pareciam estar reagindo aos apelos de sua querida dona...

" - Sa-Sa-Kura..." –Murmuram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo do mestre dos demónios, este começou a suar frio...

" - Não pode ser! ACABEM COM ELA! "

" - Por favor, voltem a ser o que eram. Kero, Yue, eu amo vocês... " – Disse a jovem enquanto algumas lágrimas tocavam os guardiões.

" - Sakura..." – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Nesse mesmo instante o bolso de Sakura começou a brilhar e a jovem retirou uma carta que se encontrava ali.

_" - Não desista, você consegue Card Captor Sakura..." –Disse a carta brilhante._

" - Eu vou conseguir...VOU CONSEGUIR! KEROOOO, YUEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura abraçou as duas criaturas, o esplendor da carta ofuscou a visão de todos momentaneamente...

_"Não pode ser"_ - Pensava Akyta, suando frio.

Aos poucos todos puderam ver novamente a figura de Sakura e de seus guardiões em sua formas originais...

" - Ela conseguiu! " – Exclamou Shaoran.

A poderosa luz que envolvia Sakura, passou a envolver seus guardiões...

" - Kero, Yue é muito bom ter vocês de volta!" –Disse a jovem chorando de alegria.

" - Também estamos feliz por estar de volta..." – Disse o felino abraçando sua dona.

" - MALDITA NÃO CANTE VITÓRIA! EU AINDA TENHO AS CARTAS SOBRE MEU PODER! " – Berrou Akyta perdendo totalmente o equilíbrio, estava vermelho de ódio.

" -Não por muito tempo!" –Disse Yue sorrindo. " – Pronto, Kerberos?"

Os dois lançaram seus ataques contra Akyta e uma nuvem de fumaça ofuscou a visão de todos.

" - Conseguimos..." –Disse Kero.

" - HAHAHAHAHAHHAA CRIATURAS TOLAS! COMO OUSAM ME SUBESTIMAR!"

Quando aquela fumaça se dissipou, todos puderam ver que Akyta estava protegido pelo Escudo...

" - Tolos, esqueceram que as cartas ainda estão sob o meu poder?"

"-Que droga... " –Disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

"- Agora é minha vez..." –Disse Akyta sorrindo. "– FOGOOOO!"

" - KERO, YUE!"

A imponente carta lançou seu ataque que foi na direção de Kero e Yue, mas para a surpresa de todos, duas criaturas se puseram na frente...

" - Vocês? Mas por que?" – Perguntou Yue surpreso.

" - Nós cumprimos ordens... " – Disse Sybelle sorrindo.

" - É o único jeito..." –Disse Terune.

Yue segurou Sybelle nos braços, enquanto Kerberos havia deixado a tigresa cair sobre suas costas. As duas começaram a desintegrar, virando energia, uma rosa e outra lilás. Essas forças foram em direção ao corpo de Yamato, entrando pela boca do rapaz...

" - Por que elas fizeram isso?" –Perguntou Sakura com os olhos mareando novamente.

" - Elas faziam parte de Yushiro e voltarão a ser..."

" - Quer dizer que..."

O corpo de Yamato ficou flutuando no ar e absorveu a energia. A insígnia de magia do rapaz surgiu, um clarão cegou a todos, e uma poderosa presença pode ser sentida novamente. Não demorou para que o rapaz abrisse os olhos e seus pés voltassem a tocar o chão.

_"Maldição, não pode ser!"_ –Pensava Akyta inconformado.

" - Estou vivo... " – Murmurou surpreso para si mesmo.

Yamato se abaixou para pegar duas cartas que estavam próximas a seus pés. The Sun e The Moon eram os nomes escritos nelas. O jovem sorriu...

_"Obrigado meninas, não será em vão..."_

" - YAMATO!" - Berrou Sakura

A jovem correu em direção ao amigo e o abraçou com toda força.

" - Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver!"

" - Não se preocupe meu anjo. A Esperança vai sempre nos unir..." –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

" - É bom tê-lo de volta... " –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

" - Que bom que não morreu..." –Disse Shaoran desviando o olhar para o teto.

Não demorou para que Kero e Yue se juntassem aos amigos...

Akyta via aquela cena a sua frente e seu coração se enchia de ódio. Sua boca estava espumando, tamanha era a raiva que estava sentido.

" - VOU ACABAR COM TODOS VOCÊS!"

Akyta começou a concentrar todas as energias, preparando um ataque disseminador...

" - A batalha ainda não acabou, amigos... " –Disse Eriol.

" - Mas estamos juntos e vamos vencer. Vamos vencer e recuperar as cartas!" –Disse Sakura bastante segura.

" - MORRAM!"

Akyta lançou seu ataque, um dragão feito com toda a energia maligna que concentrou, pronto pra engolir os corpos e almas dos card captors. Porém este foi desintegrado pelo brilho que envolvia Sakura e que passou a envolver os demais card captors...

" - Não, não pode ser..."

" - Akyta você nos causou muito mal, seu coração é corrupto demais para que controle as cartas..."

" - HAHAHAHA menina ingênua, as cartas ficam sob o poder do mais forte e vou lhe mostrar! VENTO!"

A carta se materializou, porém ao invés de atingir Sakura, atingiu Akyta. As cartas começaram a se agitar e a sair de perto de Akyta.

" - Não pode ser... IMPOSSÍVEL!"

" - AS CARTAS SE RECUSAM A SE SUBMETER A ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!" –Berrou Shaoran.

" - Está na hora de trazê-las de volta, meu anjo..." –Disse Yamato, pondo a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

" - Mas são muitas..."

" - Nós vamos te ajudar..." –Disse Eriol apoiando a mão sobre o outro ombro da jovem.

" - Isso mesmo Sakura, você nunca esteve e nunca estará sozinha... " –Disse Shaoran se aproximando da amada, tocando-lhe o ombro.

" - Nós também vamos ajudar... " –Disseram Kero e Yue ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois guardiões fecharam os olhos, transformaram-se em energia e entraram no báculo de Sakura, formando o báculo supremo da estrela, do mesmo tamanho do de Yamato e Eriol.

Os quartros amigos fecharam os olhos e a insígnia de Sakura sobrepujou as outras, a energia que os envolvia ficou mais intensa e a jovem sentiu seu corpo cheio de força...

" - CARTAS CORROMPIDAS VOLTEM A SER O QUE ERAM ANTE SAKURA..."

" - LIBERTEM-SE! Berram os quatro ao mesmo tempo."

A carta no bolso de Sakura, se libertou, materializando-se na frente de todos e com sua energia transformou cada carta em carta Sakura novamente. Depois, todas flutuavam ao redor de Esperança.

" - CONSEGUIMOS!" - Disse Sakura muito feliz.

" - MALDITOS ISSO NÃO VAI ACABAR ASSIM!"

Akyta estava cego de ódio, trincando os dentes e espumando feito um cachorro raivoso. O mestre dos demónios ia atacar Sakura diretamente, porém foi repelido pela barreira formada pelas cartas e chefiada por Esperança.

_"- Akyta, você ousou roubar aquilo que não te pertencia. Causou muita mágoa e sofrimento a nossa dona e agora vai receber o destino que merece!" _

Imediatamente todas as cartas quebraram o selo e se materializaram para defender Sakura. Desde Alada até Terra, todas estavam de pé contra Akyta com cara de poucos amigos.

" - Não posso acreditar..." –Disse Sakura maravilhada.

" - _AGORA!" -Berrou Esperança._

Todas as cartas combinaram seus ataques contra Akyta. Atingindo-o em cheio.

" - N-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Uma grande explosão seguida de um clarão branco lançou todos para longe...

Quando abriu os olhos, Sakura pode ver o céu tranquilo e estrelado de Tomoeda. A cidade estava em paz. Estavam novamente no templo Tsukimini.

" - Estou de volta!" –Disse Sakura se levantando " – Onde estão os outros... E as cartas? " – Perguntou para si mesma.

As cartas surgiram flutuando no céu, fazendo um circulo ao redor de Sakura e em seguida voltando para as mão da jovem, por ultimo ficou Esperança.

_" - Nunca se esqueça do seu coração e que nele carrega o sentimento que faz de você a dona das cartas, hoje e sempre..."_

Em seguida a ultima carta, Esperança, se juntou ao bolo nas mão de Sakura.

_"Obrigada cartas..."_ –Pensou a jovem enquanto abraçava o bolo de cartas em suas mãos.

"- Sakura? Está tudo bem?" –Perguntou Kero surgindo em meio as árvores.

"- Sim, Kero. Não se preocupe... Espera! Onde estão o Shaoran, a Tomoyo.."

" - Sakura..."

A jovem se virou e viu o rapaz chinês com Meilin nos braços...

" - Shaoran! Está tudo bem?"

" - Sim..."

" - Onde estão os outros?"

" - Não se preocupe, Sakura. Tomoyo está bem, mas Eriol e Yamato sumiram junto com Mizuki e a amiga de Yamato."

" - Não se preocupem, eles estão bem... " –Disse Yue surgindo em meio as árvores.

" - Agora preciso ir. Preciso levar a Meilin pra casa..."

" - Sim, eu também preciso levar a Tomoyo..."

" - Até logo, Sakura..."

" - Até, Shaoran..."

A alguns metros dali, em cima de um prédio estavam Eriol, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon e Yamato. Mizuki e Kari ainda estavam adormecidas...

" - Está melhor, Yamato?"

" - Sim, só precisava me recompor fora daquele lugar. Já sinto minhas energias... " –Disse enquanto puxava duas cartas do bolso, olhava e em seguida as colocava novamente.

Ambos viam Shaoran e Sakura irem embora, em direções diferentes...

" -Será que vai ficar assim?"

" - Não se preocupe, Clow. O destino vai se encarregar deles..." –Disse Yamato enquanto pegava Kari nos braços. " – Até logo, meu amigo..."

" - Até..."

Não demorou para que Yamato desaparecesse dali, deixando Eriol, Spinel Sun e Ruby Moon sozinhos.

" - O destino vai se encarregar de você também, meu estimado amigo... " –Murmurou Eriol para si mesmo.

" - Disse algo, Eriol?"

" - Nada de importante, Spinel Sun..."

" - Vamos levar Kaho para casa..."

Enquanto isso, Yamato havia acabado de deixar Kari em casa. A mãe da jovem ficou desesperada por um instante, porém Yamato foi capaz de acalmá-la, explicando que havia desmaiado de cansaço porque não tinha comido direito, deixou a amiga na cama, e se despediu da mãe da menina. Andava em direção a casa e um pensamento veio a sua mente...

_"O que fazer agora?"_ -Pensou enquanto olhava para a chave da lua em seu pescoço.

Não demorou para que o jovem chegasse em casa que estava de pernas pro ar. Em cima da mesa de canto, duas passagens de avião para a Alemanha...

" - Oi meu filho, que bom que chegou!"

" - Mamãe o que está acontecendo? Por que essa bagunça e essas passagens?"

" - Seu pai me ligou hoje, avisando que iria mandar as passagens para irmos morar definitivamente na Alemanha com ele. Seu pai conseguiu um visto permanente para nós..."

" - Mas essas passagens são pra amanhã!"

" - Eu sei, também achei precipitado, mas seu pai disse que para a confirmação do visto nós precisamos assinar uns papéis e para isso precisamos estar em território alemão. Ele disse que precisamos estar lá o mais rápido possível para resolver o que falta..."

" - Entendo..."

" - Me desculpe, meu filho. Por você não ter tempo suficiente para se despedir dos seus amigos..."

" - Não se preocupe mãe, é melhor arrumarmos o que falta..."

_"Esse é o meu destino, não há nada que me prenda mais aqui..."_

Enquanto isso, Sakura já havia chegado em casa. Tomoyo já estava na segurança de sua casa com sua mãe que não estava muito preocupada pois sabia que a menina estava com Sakura. A jovem chegou em casa tarde, porém justificou dizendo que havia perdido a noção do tempo. Jantou, tomou um banho e subiu para seu quarto. Estava em sua cama, pensando aliviada nos últimos acontecimentos...

_"Finalmente acabou"_

" - Sakura?"

" - Sim, Kero..."

" - Tem alguma coisa que ainda te incomoda?"

" - No último momento, pude perceber quem era o verdadeiro dono do meu coração. Espero que ainda tenha tempo para consertar as coisas..."

" - Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo. Descanse Sakura, amanha terá a resposta que precisa..."

" - É verdade! Boa noite Kero!"

" - Boa noite, Sakura..."

Não demorou para que a jovem adormecesse em sono profundo. Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais difíceis de toda a sua a vida, porém agora tudo estava em paz. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa pendente...

_N/A: Mil perdões pessoal! Mas agora a loucura começou a piorar! Ano de vestibular quem passou sabe que é loucura e quem não passou, vai descobrir e quem tá passando me entende perfeitamente! Mas isso não justifica a minha demora, por isso gostaria de me desculpar com todos vocês. Foi uma falta de consideração da minha parte ter demorado tanto para publicar. DESCULPEM ME!_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado SDC, eu sei que é uma fic muito grande e para muitos com certeza foi cansativa e não sentiram vontade de terminar de ler. São poucos os leitores que me acompanharam até aqui e eu sou grato a todos vocês.**_

_**Gostaria de pedir para aqueles que lêem a fic e não deixam reviews que passem a deixá-las para eu conhecer vocês! Saber o que acharam de tudo.**_

_**SDC reflete vários momentos da minha vida, sei que muitos repararam que a forma de escrever mudou escandalosamente em alguns capitulos, porque são momentos que eu tava passando que eu espero que estejam gostado.**_

_**Agora peço a vocês uma review de cada leitor para eu saber o que vocês acharam desse ultimo capitulo!**_

_**Obrigado por me acompanharem e fazerem de SDC uma fic tão especial! E mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora! Um grande beijo e abraços a todos!E um agradecimento especial a minha beta querida que teve um trabalhão pra consertar meus crimes no português!Obrigado Kirina!Te adoro!**_

_**Feliz Páscoa atrasado!Espero que todos tenham ganho muito chocolate!**_

_FireKai: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii desculpe-me pelo atraso! Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é? Hihihihhi_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse episódio!_

_Foi praticamente o fim!_

_Falta só o despecho de algumas situações!_

_Estou ansioso pra receber sua proxima review!_

_Saber o que achou do "final"!_

_Obrigado pelos elogios e realmente SDC é uma das minhas fics mais antigas, e não esperava que caisse no gosto de tantos leitores! _

_Fiquei feliz com a surpresa_

_Espero sua review e mais uma vez me desculpe pela demora!_

_Abração!_

_Miaka: Oiiiiiiiiii amoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse epi!_

_Estou ansioso para você fazer a capa da minha fic! Hihihihhi_

_Obrigado pelos elogios_

_Espero ansioso a sua review!_

_Bjus e desculpa pela demora!_

_Dead Lady: Oi tudo bem?Sim sim lembro sim!_

_Me diga o que achou desse episodio?_

_Espero que tenha gostado!  
Obrigado pelos elogios e pela paciencia!_

_Espero pela sua reviewwwwwwwww_

_E me desculpe pela demora!_

_Bjus_

_Cathy C: Oi tudo bem?_

_Que bom que gostou e melhor ainda que virou fã!_

_Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review e espero por outras!_

_Quero saber o que achou do "final"!_

_Obrigado pelos elogiosssssssss e pela paciencia de esperar esse capitulo!_

_E me desculpe pela demora!_

_Bjus_

_Dafne: Oiiiiiii e ai tudo bem?_

_Sim sim, na verdade o penultimo é esse..._

_Porém tem cara de ultimo. Hihihihi_

_Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Obrigado pelos elogios e pela paciencia!_

_Desculpe-me pela demora!_

_Espero ansioso pela sua proxima review!_

_Muito obrigado pelos votos de ano novo (agradecimento mais do que atrasado rsrs)_

_Obrigado!_

_Bjus_

_Edu: Hehehehe obrigado pelo elogio e desculpe pela demora na publicação!_

_Eu e Li? Bem digamos que não somos os melhores amigos, ele não gosta muito de mim_

_Depois dessa fic hahahahaahaha_

_Espero que deixe mais reviews! E obrigado por esta!_

_Abração_


	42. Pra ter você

Pra ter você...

Era uma doce manhã de Sábado, o sol brilhava mostrando todo o seu esplendor, o céu estava azul, sem o menor sinal de nuvens. Ainda era cedo, porém Kari já havia se levantado. A jovem terminava de se arrumar, parecia bastante apressada. Não havia entendido os fatos do dia anterior, porém achou melhor deixá-los pra lá, não importavam. A jovem se arrumou e desceu as escadas apressadamente.

-Kari aonde você vai tão cedo?

-Vou pra escola mamãe, hoje é o concerto da Tomoyo...

-Entendi, tome cuidado e divirta-se...

-Obrigada mãe! Vou passar na casa do Yamato pra ver se ele já tá pronto.Tchau mãe!

-Tchau, divirta-se Kari...

Imediatamente a jovem fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a casa do amigo. Chegando lá se surpreendeu com uma placa que havia na frente da casa...

-Aluga-se? Mas o que está havendo aqui? –Murmurou para si mesma.

A jovem bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu, esta estava encostada e a menina entrou. Viu que a casa estava de pernas pro ar, inúmeras caixas, mochilas e malas arrumadas.

-Oi? Tem alguém em casa?

-Kari, entra! To aqui na cozinha!

A jovem passou pelos obstáculos e conseguiu chegar até o local onde o amigo estava empilhando algumas caixas...

-Yamato o que está acontecendo aqui?

-É uma longa estória... Senta, cuidado pra não cair no meio dessa bagunça...

Yamato puxou uma cadeira para a amiga e lhe serviu um pouco de chá em uma xicara que ainda não tinha sido guardada e explicou toda situação da sua viagem...

-Então você vai embora hoje?-Perguntou a amiga batendo a xicara na mesa.

-Sim, daqui a pouco eu já tenho de estar no aeroporto...

-E ia embora sem se despedir de mim e do pessoal? –Perguntou inconformada.

-Eu, eu...

-Yamato, você é...

Kari estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não podia acreditar que seu amigo estava indo embora. A jovem se levantou bruscamente, derrubando a cadeira e saiu correndo nem mesmo percebeu a presença da mãe do rapaz na cozinha, deixando a casa.

-Yamato, o que houve?

-Eu contei pra ela que ia embora e ela ficou chateada porque eu não ia me despedir de ninguém...

-Oh meu filho, sinto muito...

-Não se preocupe mamãe, temos terminar de arrumar. Vamos... –Disse o rapaz com a cabeça baixa.

Kari ficou fitando a casa de Yamato por alguns instantes em seguida correu para a escola...

Enquanto isso, Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin, Eriol, Mike, Nazuna e todo o pessoal estavam no auditório, atrás do palco junto com Tomoyo. Era o dia da apresentação de Tomoyo, que estava muito nervosa e os amigos estavam lá pra ajudá-la. O auditório estava lotado, a mãe da menina estava na primeira fila com sua equipe de seguranças e filmadoras...

-Fique calma, Tomoyo. Vai dar tudo certo. Você tem uma voz linda e todos quando ouvirem vão concordar comigo... –Disse Sakura sorrindo.

-É verdade, Tomoyo! Sua voz é linda, não tem porque se preocupar! –Disse Nazuna .

-Obrigada gente, significa muito pra mim vocês estarem aqui...

A jovem estava linda, trajava um longo vestido azul bebê, seu cabelo estava solto, mostrando toda a beleza de seus cachos. Em seu rosto uma leve base, sombra azul e um leve batom rosa. Usava uma boina francesa da mesma cor do vestido, seus belos olhos

Azuis cintalavam feito duas safiras.

-Agora acho melhor nós irmos para os nossos lugares... –Disse Eriol sorrindo –Não se preocupe Tomoyo, você está linda.

-Obrigada, Eriol.

-Boa sorte, Tomoyo. –Disse Shaoran sorrindo.

Nesse instante em que todos estavam indo para seus assentos, Kari apereceu toda despenteada e com a respiração ofegante...

-O que aconteceu, Kari? –Perguntou Mike bastante preocupado.

-O Yamato, ele...

-O que tem o Yamato, Kari? –Perguntou o amigo.

-Ele vai, ele vai...

-Pra onde? –Perguntaram todos em coro.

-Ele vai embora!

Nesse instante a expressão na face de Tomoyo mudou drasticamente, sentiu seu coração ficar apertado...

-O que? –Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, menos a jovem cantora.

-Sim, isso que vocês ouviram... –Disse a jovem recuperando o folego. –Ele vai pra Alemanha...

-Fazer o que tão longe? –Perguntou Nazuna sem entender.

-Acontece que o pai dele mora lá. –Explicou Mike.

-Exatamente ele vai hoje!

-HOJE? –Berraram todos ainda mais surpresos.

-Sim! Eu fiquei tão inconformada que nem me despedi! Temos que ir nos despedir dele!

Nesse mesmo instante, todos fitaram Tomoyo. Afinal era o recital dela, o qual ela estava ansiosa para chegar e se fossem ver Yamato, acabariam perdendo...

-Tomoyo...

-Vão gente, é a ultima chance de vê-lo antes que ele vá... –Disse a jovem com um sorriso amarelo.

-Mas, Tomoyo...

-Não se preocupe, Sakura. Vai ficar tudo bem, vão, vocês precisam ir...

-Obrigada, Tomoyo! Desculpe-nos!

-Tudo bem, Kari.

Imediatamente todos saíram correndo dali, deixando Tomoyo sozinha. A jovem segurou o máximo que pode, mas uma pequena lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Estava muito triste, sentia seu coração apertado. No instante em que Kari deu a noticia sentiu o chão faltar. Nutria um sentimento por Yamato a bastante tempo, mas não sabia ao certo do que se tratava. Procurava não pensar nisso, era um sentimento completamente novo, nunca havia sentido antes. Era diferente do que havia sentido por Shaoran, no caso dele se satisfazia em vê-lo feliz. Nesse caso era um pouco mais egoísta, achava que a felicidade de Yamato só se completaria ao seu lado. Evitava pensar nisso, pois tinha medo desse sentimento, medo da reação de seus amigos, medo da reação de Sakura. Tentou ignorar o que sentia, abrir mão desse sentimento, mas dessa vez não conseguia, era algo que fugia ao seu controle...

A jovem estava perdida em seu mar de pensamentos, pela primeira vez Tomoyo Daidouji não sabia o que fazer.

Enquanto isso, todos haviam entrado no carro de Seto e se dirigido para o aeroporto, aperta daqui, aperta de lá, mas deram todos. O trânsito estava tranquilo, mas parecia que não chegavam nunca.

-Que droga, assim vamos perdê-lo!

Yamato e sua mãe já estavam no aeroporto, haviam conseguido arrumar toda a bagagem e a casa ficaria sobre a responsabilidade da mãe de Kari, até que fosse alugada. O rapaz olhava fixamente para o passaporte em suas mãos. A mãe tentava puxar assunto, mas o jovem parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. Aquilo tudo fora tão repentino que nem mesmo ele estava preparado, havia deixado tudo pra trás, não teve nem a menos a chance de se despedir.

-YAMATOOOO!

Um grito estridente pôde ser ouvido em todo o aeroporto, tirando o rapaz de seus pensamentos. Quando se deu conta, estavam todos os amigos atrás dele. Sakura, Kari, Mike e todos os outros. Até mesmo Shaoran havia ido junto.

-Ia embora sem falar com gente é amigo desalmado? –Perguntou Mike sorrindo.

-Você é um tapado! Ia embora sem falar conosco! Isso não se faz! –Disse Kari sorrindo.

-Me desculpem amigos...

-Bom, vou deixar vocês se despedirem, com licença... –Disse a mãe do jovem sorrindo e em seguida se tirando.

-Foi tudo tão repentino que eu não tive a chance de avisar a vocês...

-Mas isso não se faz Yamato! –Disse Sakura com olhar de reprovação.

-Eu sei, meu anjo, me desculpe. –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

-Que horas é o seu vôo? –Perguntou Meilin que até então só observava.

-As 14h

-Nossa, falta só meia hora... –Disse Eriol enquanto olhava no relógio.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo esperava pelo seu grande momento, o coro já estava cantado. Estava chegando a sua grande entrada, porém a jovem não parecia muito animada, na realidade estava apática. Não parava de pensar nos últimos acontecimentos...

-Tomoyo, chegou a sua vez... –Disse a professora pondo a mão sobre o ombro da menina.

-Tá...

A jovem adentrou o palco, e logo a luz foi focada nela, mostrando toda sua beleza, porém seus olhos não tinham o brilho de antes. Estava parada na frente do microfone, em silêncio. Olhava fixamente para a multidão a sua frente, porém parecia bem longe dali.A mãe de Tomoyo assim como o resto do público esperavam ansiosos pelo solo da menina que todos diziam ter voz de anjo.

Tomoyo não conseguia deixar de pensar em Yamato, ele ia embora e ela podia nunca mais vê-lo! A jovem suava frio! A professora escondida atrás do palco fazia gestos para que a jovem começasse, porém está não dava ouvidos.

-Sinto muito, eu não posso!

A jovem saiu correndo do palco, em direção a saida do auditório. Sonomi seguiu a filha que parecia bastante nervosa. A jovem estava na saída, parecia procurar algo.

-Tomoyo o que aconteceu?

-Mamãe, eu preciso ir ao aeroporto!

-Mas o que houve, Tomoyo?

-Não posso explicar agora, eu preciso ir!

-O carro está lá na frente...

Tomoyo correu em direção a entrada, e viu sua limosine parada na porta da escola. A jovem entrou apressada e bateu a porta com toda força. A segurança a olhou surpresa, não estava entendendo nada.

-Por favor me leve até o aeroporto! Depressa!

Imediatamente a segurança-motorista ligou o carro e pisou fundo no acelerador, Tomoyo estava muito ansiosa, tinha medo de não dar tempo...

Enquanto isso, todos conversavam animadamente com Yamato, lembravam de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. A conversa estava muito agradável, o mais calado era Li que infelizmente não tinha muitos momentos para compartilhar, apenas ouvia a conversa. Sakura e Yamato conversavam bastante, o sentimento que tinham um pelo outro foi finalmente desvendado, era um amor que transcendia as barreiras da vida, era algo maior do que o mundo terreno, carnal, era especial, quase divino. Era um sentimento que ambos guardariam para sempre, assim como os momentos que viveram juntos.

Ninguém comentava a respeito do namoro dos dois, era um momento que havia passado e sido apagado da mente daqueles que não vivenciaram a última batalha. Sabiam que os dois eram amigos. Porém eles eram mais do que isso, são irmãos de magia, unidos pelas cartas e seus guardiões. Um sentimento que guardariam em seus corações até mesmo após a morte...

A conversa estava bastante agradável, era muito bom relembrar cada momento que passaram juntos. Shaoran e Meilin apenas ouviam, já que não compartilhavam de muitos momentos com o jovem. Porém o tempo era cruel com aqueles que estão se divertindo: já estava na hora de Yamato ir. A mãe do rapaz se aproximou do grupo novamente...

-Meu filho, precisamos ir...

-Mas já?

-Sim, Sakura. Já estamos atrasados...

-Pode ir na frente, mamãe. Eu já te alcanço...

-Tudo bem, até logo pessoal.

-Até logo, senhora Takany...

A mãe de Yamato se dirigiu ao corredor de embarque e discretamente fez um pedido a comissária parada ali...

-Por favor, eu tive um pequeno imprevisto e preciso de mais cinco minutos. É possível?

-Sim senhora, não se preocupe... –Respondeu a mulher.

-Obrigada...

Yamato estava se despedindo dos amigos, dando um abraço forte em cada um, deixando Sakura por ultimo. O rapaz abraçava a amiga fortemente, afagava seus cabelos e a jovem retribuia da mesma maneira. Shaoran não conseguiu negar o ciúmes que sentiu

-Vou sentir sua falta, Sakura... –Murmurou o rapaz no ouvido da amiga.

-Também vou sentir a sua, Yamato.

-Meu anjo, é tempo de recomeçar. É tempo de esquecer o que passou e viver intensamente... –Murmurou o rapaz no ouvido da amiga.

-Mas...

-Não desista, Sakura...

O abraço se encerrou, mas ambos continuavam a se fitar, sorrindo. Havia uma longa história por trás daquele dois card captors, um amor que o tempo nunca vai apagar, é especial e eterno assim como suas almas...

Yamato fitou Shaoran, ambos ficaram olhando fixamente para o outro, a reencarnação de Yushiro estendeu a mão e sorriu.

-Foi bom ter te conhecido, Shaoran...

-Digo o mesmo, Yamato... –Respondeu o rapaz apertando a mão.

-Espero que cumpra com a sua parte, honrando meus esforços... –Disse sorrindo.

Shaoran fitou o rapaz que continuava sorrindo, trocando olhares, finalmente entendeu o que ele quis dizer...

-Não se preocupe, o farei...

-Até logo, Yamato. Foi um prazer revê-lo... –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

-Digo o mesmo, Eriol...Bom pessoal, agora preciso ir. Nos veremos em breve.

-Até, Yamato. Já estou com saudades... –Disse Kari com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Boa sorte, meu amigo. –Disse Mike pondo a mão no ombro do rapaz.

-Todos nós vamos sentir sua falta, cara...-Disse Seto bastante sério.

-Vamos ficar sem um otimo vocalista! –Disse Tino sorrindo.

-Obrigado gente. Até...

Yamato se dirigiu ao corredor de embarque dando o último adeus para seus amigos...

-YAMATO!

Em meio a multidão, o rapaz ouviu um grito , de uma voz muito familiar. O rapaz se virou e deu de cara com um par de olhos cor de safira tão belos quanto os seus. O jovem não conseguiu esconder a surpresa: era Tomoyo. Um pouco descabelada, sem fôlego, mas era Daidouji, bela como sempre...

A jovem se aproximou do rapaz, ficando frente a frente com ele, tentando recuperar o fôlego o mais rápido possível. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, sua face estava corada não apenas por ter corrido, mas por estar de frente de seu amado. Um silêncio incomodo perdurou durante alguns segundos...

-Você está linda, Tomoyo. -Disse o rapaz sorrindo, quebrando o gelo.

A jovem ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas estava determinada a dizer o que precisava...

-Yamato, eu... eu queria dizer que eu...

A jovem sentiu sua garganta ficar seca, seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca, ao contrário das palavras que teimavam em não sair, fazendo a menina gaguejar.

-Yamato, eu-eu-eu queria dizer que eu...

Não adiantava, por mais que tentasse, as palavras não saiam. Yamato soltou a mala e pôs aos mãos sobre os ombros de Tomoyo que ainda ficou mais nervosa. O rapaz se aproximou e beijou-lhe a face e depois sorriu. A menina ficou estática, o jovem retirou o cordão do pescoço e o colocou na mão esquerda de Tomoyo e a fechou.

-Eu vou voltar para buscá-lo.Até logo, Tomoyo... –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

O menino pegou a mala e se dirigiu ao cordão de embarque, se virou pela ultima vez...

-ATÉ LOGO PESSOAL!

Em seguida entrou pelo corredor e sumiu da vista de todos. Sakura e os amigos se aproximaram de Tomoyo que ainda estava paralisada...

-Tomoyo, mas e o recital? –Perguntou Kari bastante curiosa.

-Não podia cantar, sem me despedir dele...

-Fez o certo, amiga... –Disse Sakura enquanto sorria e botava a mão sobre o ombro de Tomoyo.

-O que ele deixou pra você? –Perguntou Shaoran bastante curioso.

Tomoyo não tinha percebido, abriu a mão e viu que se tratava do cordão com a chave da lua. Sakura assim como Shaoran, ficaram bastante surpresos. Eriol apenas sorria...

-Ele te deu o bem mais precioso, que possui... –Disse Eriol sorrindo.

-Esse cordão feioso? Só o Yamato pra deixar uma coisa assim! –Disse Kari inconformada.

Tomoyo e Sakura se entreolharam, a jovem cantora não tinha conhecimentos mágicos, porém sabia que aquela chave era muito importante para o rapaz. Sakura se aproximou pegou e pôs a chave no pescoço de Tomoyo...

-Ele com certeza vai voltar para buscar... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

-Sim!Obrigada, Sakura...

Kari, Mike, Nazuna não entendiam o que estava acontecendo ali. Mas os outros sabiam que era tudo muito especial, que aquele era o bem mais precioso de Yamato que havia sido deixado para Tomoyo porque ela significava muito para ele, mas até do que a sua própria magia...

A despedida do aeroporto foi curta, porém profunda. Não demorou para que todos fossem embora dali. Meilin foi pra casa de Daidouji, já que Tomoyo ainda estava um pouco desnorteada. Seto deixou todos em suas casas, aquela correria havia ocupado boa parte da manhã. O recital havia sido cancelado devido a um mal estar da estrela.

Tomoyo já estava em casa e Meilin estava fazendo companhia a ela.

-Daidouji, você foi demais indo até lá!

-Obrigada, Meilin. Eu precisava fazer isso... –Disse a jovem enquanto olhava fixamente para a chave em suas mãos.

-Espero que uma amiga nossa tenha a mesma coragem... –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, Shaoran estava em casa, arrumando o almoço. Sua mãe havia sido bem cedo, não sabia ao certo onde ela tinha ido, mas disse que só chegaria no final do dia, que tinha umas coisas para resolver. O rapaz quase queimou tudo, estava viajando na maionese, bem longe dali. Só voltou ao mundo real, quando ouviu o barulho da campainha.

Ao abrir a porta, se surpreendeu...

-Sakura?

-Olá, Shaoran...-Disse a jovem de com a face corada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, é que eu preciso falar com você... Posso entrar?

-Claro, entra...

A menina adentrou o apartamento, que não era muito diferente do último em que o rapaz ficou. Na realidade, podia jurar que era exatamente igual. Sakura sentou no sofá, estava muito nervosa.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. Estou bem...

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado da menina que olhava fixamente para o chão. Shaoran tentava esconder mas também estava muito nervoso, seu coração batia a mil por hora. O silêncio tomou conta do local, ambos tinham muito o que dizer, porém não sabiam por onde começar...

-Shaoran, eu...

-Sakura, eu...

A jovem amassava a própria saia de tão nervosa e o rapaz coçava a cabeça insistentemente, sem saber por onde começar. Ambos olhava fixamente para outro, seus corações estavam a mil por hora, suas faces vermelhas feito tomate.

-Shaoran eu preciso te dizer que eu...

A jovem olhava bem fundo nos olhos castanhos do chinês, que retribuia. Ambos pareciam perdidos em seus olhares brilhantes e apaixonados. Shaoran se aproximou da menina que ficou ainda mais nervosa. Involuntariamente, Sakura também começou a se aproximar. As palavras não cabiam mais naquele momento. Suas faces se aproximaram, seus narizes se esbarraram e seus lábios se tocaram em um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Quando este se encerrou, Shaoran fitava sua amada, acariciando sua face. A menina sorria, não podia estar mais feliz. Algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto...

-Por que está chorando, Sakura?

-Porque estou muito feliz, por estar aqui com você, Shaoran...

E aquele primeiro beijo, veio seguido, de outro e outro, além de carícias que se tornavam cada vez mais intensas. Shaoran passava a mão por todo o corpo da menina, acariciando-o. Sakura passava a mão pelas costas de Shaoran, instintivamente retirou a camisa do rapaz. Exibindo o corpo definido do rapaz. Shaoran também retirou gentilmente a blusa de Sakura, exibindo os belos seios da menina/mulher, ainda ocultos no sutiã..

O jovem chines, deitou Sakura gentilmente sobre o sofá, e começou a beija-la. Seu pescoço, retirou delicadamente o sutiã da menina, mostrando os seios perfeitos que ele tanto esperou poder tocar, acariciou-os e os beijou, brincando com eles. Em seguida foi descendo pela barriga da menina, enchendo-a de beijos e brincando com seu umbigo.

Sakura estava corada, seu corpo estava quente, tomado pelo desejo. Em um gesto brusco, Shaoran pegou Sakura nos braços, o que surpreendeu a menina.

-Mas Shaoran...

-Confia em mim... –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

Shaoran caminhou com Sakura nos braços até seu quarto, abrindo a porta com o pé. Deitou sua amada gentilmente sobre a cama de casal. Em seguida retirou seus sapatos e a calça que ainda vestia, ficando apenas de cueca, exibindo o volume que fazia dentro da roupa intima e que Sakura já havia sentido roçar em seu corpo. O rapaz continuou a beijá-la intensamente. Seus beijos enlouqueciam a dona das cartas, que se sentia nas nuvens. O ritmo aumentava e os dois estavam loucos de tesão, Shaoran tratou de tirar a saia e a calcinha de Sakura, deixando-a completamente nua. Era a visão do paraíso, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais profundos a beleza de sua amada chegava aos pés da realidade.

Li beijou as coxas da menina, e o núcleo que havia entre elas, levando Sakura a loucura. A jovem tinha espasmos de prazer e gemia enlouquecidamente. Sakura estava próxima do auge, porém Li interrompeu as carícias. Retirou sua cueca, ficando completamente nu, exibindo o mastro que nunca esteve tão ereto. Sakura já havia imaginado aquele momento muitas vezes, porém não chegava nem aos pés da realidade.

Shaoran deitou sobre Sakura e começou a penetrá-la gentilmente, a jovem fez uma expressão de dor, mas Shaoran lhe deu um beijo.

-Confie em mim, vai passar...

Li começou vagarosamente com o vai e vem e lentamente a dor que Sakura sentia foi dando lugar ao prazer. Sakura arranhava as costas do rapaz que parecia não se importar. Shaoran foi aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, até chegar ao estágio frenético. Os gemidos se misturavam, eram altos e intensos. Sakura abraçava Shaoran fazendo com que ele entrasse ainda mais dentro dela. Ambos eram um único corpo, alma e coração. Os movimentos eram rápidos, e delirantes, ambos chegaram ao prazer máximo juntos. Gemidos ecoaram por todo o quarto.

Shaoran desabou em cima de Sakura, ambos extremamente suados, o fluído se misturava com o sangue que havia saído da jovem, mostrando a perda de sua inocência.

Estavam com a respiração ofegante, Shaoran não tinha forças nem vontade de sair de cima de Sakura, continuava dentro da jovem e havia deixado uma parte dele dentro dela.

-Eu te amo, Sakura Kinomoto...

-Eu também te amo, Shaoran Li...

E os dois ficaram imovéis, se olhando, envolvidos por aquela atmosfera de prazer. Ambos exalando o cheiro do amor que perpertuaria para sempre...

_Pra ver você vou até voar  
Pra ver você vou até gritar  
Quero você onde quer que eu vá  
Pra que você  
Possa a minha alma escutar  
E que sinta a minha voz  
Pois o que eu tô sentindo agora é o céu azul  
Você sempre faz brilhar minha luz_

Pra ver você vou até voar  
Pra ver você vou até gritar  
Quero você onde quer que eu vá  
Pra que você  
Possa a minha alma escutar  
E que sinta a minha voz  
Pois o que eu tô sentindo agora é o céu azul  
Você sempre faz brilhar minha luz

Teu sorriso me faz delirar  
Você é meu céu e é meu mar  
Eu vou nessa com você   
Dividindo essa paixão  
Eu no seu, você no meu coração

Pra ver você vou até voar  
Pra ver você vou até gritar  
Quero você onde quer que eu vá  
Pra que você  
Possa a minha alma escutar  
E que sinta a minha voz  
Pois o que eu tô sentindo agora é o céu azul  
Você sempre faz brilhar minha luz

Eu vou nessa com você  
Dividindo essa paixão  
Eu no seu, você no meu coração

Pra ver você vou até voar  
Pra ver você vou até gritar  
Quero você onde quer que eu vá  
Pra que você   
Possa a minha alma escutar  
E que sinta a minha voz  
Pois o que eu tô sentindo agora é o céu azul  
Você sempre faz brilhar minha luz!

**N/A: É pessoal finalmente chegou ao fim. Nem eu acredito que acabou! Foram 42 capitulos que escrevi com muito entusiasmo ao saber que haviam pessoas que gostavam, que me batiam porque eu demorava a publicar. Enfim, que cultivaram um carinho pela fic, tão grande ou maior do que o meu.**

**Sou grato a todos os leitores, que muitos além de lerem também escrevem fics!**

**Grato a paciência de todos, devido a minha demora nas publicações!**

**Perdões as falhas no meu português que não é grande coisa e minha Beta arruma no português de Portugal, então realmente fica um pouquinho diferente...**

**Muito obrigado a minha Beta que é tão boa comigo e me atura o tempo todo! E que passou horas arrumando os erros desses episódios gigantescos!**

**Obrigado a todos os leitores que acompanham a fic desde o inicio, desde que se chamava "Numa Noite de Luar". Obrigado também as leitores novos que se interessaram pela fic pelo decorrer dos capitulos!**

**Era pra ser um hentai de no máximo de 5 capítulos que se tornou uma das melhores coisas da minha vida, devido aos comentários positivos dos autores,**

**As criticas e sugestões foram ouvidas e tentei aproveitar ao máximo cada uma delas e também sou grato por elas!**

**Muito obrigado a todos os leitores que acompanharam Sakura e o Destino das Cartas !**

**Obrigado!**

**Todos vocês moram no meu coração!**

_**Sakura e o Destino das Cartas- Por Sesshoumaru, youkai (Victor Hugo)**_

_**Iniciada: 13 de Setembro de 2003**_

_**Concluída: 20 de Maio de 2006**_

**OBS: Pessoal quem tiver dúvidas a respeito do final, o por quê dele é só me adicionar no msn me mandar um scrap no orkut ou deixar uma review aqui.**

**Pois se forem mais de 6 perguntas vou fazer um pequeno questionário respondendo...**

**Porque não a nada pior quando não entendemos o porque desse fim.**

**Afinal eu sei que muitos esperavam outro totalmente diferente...**

**E sei que muitos vão querer me matar!**

**Minha Beta quase já fez isso! Rsrsrrsr**

**Mas uma vez galera, muito obrigado!**

**Ah! Vou deixar o link de uma capa feita com todo carinho pela Miaka-ELA em homenagem a minha fic!**

**O link está no meu profile!**

Dead Lady: Oiiii tudo bem? Obrigado pela review!Fiquei muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado do fim!

Tá vendo? Até gosto do shaoran...hihihihih

Bjusss

Obrigado pela review!

Miaka: Amoreeee eu sei que vc tá me odiando amargamente!

Mas achei esse o melhor final...

Não cabia outro...

Não me mate viu?

Te adoro

Obrigado pela capa e pela review!

Obrigado pela review e por acompanhar todo o percurso dessa historia!

FireKai: Oi! E ai blz?

Espero que tenha gostado desse epi!

O final foi esse!

Mta gente tá querendo me matar...

Vc tá incluso nesse grupo?

Hehehehehehe

Valeu pela review!

Obrigado pela review e por acompanhar todo o percurso dessa historia!

Abração!

HikariTenchi: Oiiiiii amoreeeee tudo bem?

Espero que vc tenha gostado do final da Sakura e da Tomoyo!

Muito obrigado por todas as suas reviews e por Ter acompanhado todo o percurso da história!

Sahio: Obrigado pelos elogios! Abração!

Edu: Hehehhehehe valeu pelos elogios cara!

Se eu desse todos esses detalhes, a fic não seria de Anime...

Anime é assim..hehehehe

Zueira!

É porque eu gosto desse ar de mistério e curiosidade...

Aposto que tem muitas duvidas sobre o fim...

Hehehehe

Valeu pelos elogios! Muito obrigado!

Abração

Cathy C: Obrigado pelos elogios!

Espero que tenha gostado do final e do hentai!

Muito obrigado pela review!

Bjus!

Sakura Scatena: Oii tudo bem?

Colégio é um porre mesmo!  
Mas o importante é que vc deixou uma review e eu sou grato por ela!

Muito obrigado pelos elogios!

E por gostar da minha fic...

Bjusss


End file.
